Malec una historia de amor
by AMalecStory
Summary: Magnus y Alec merecen su propia historia. Hay tantos vacíos en ella, especialmente en TMI. Esta historia esta escrita en POV de Alec y Magnus. Su historia de amor sigue la línea de tiempo de Cassandra. Abarca desde cómo Cazadores de Sombras, TBC, TftSA, TDA y mucho después de TDA; desde donde yo retomó y amplió el curso desde mi punto de vista. M/M
1. Ciudad de Hueso Prologo

**A Malec Story**

Autor: AMalecLover  
Traductor: MagnusLadyalways

 **Notes:**

A/N: Querido lector de la fanfiction de TMI. Gracias por leer mi historia. Estoy contándote la historia de amor de Alec y Magnus. Para lograrlo usé como inspiración los libros de la saga Cazadores de Sombras y las Crónicas de Bane de Cassandra Clare. La línea de tiempo de estos libros es confusa, así que he decidido ser flexible acerca del tiempo. Esta historia está dividida en encuentros y alterna la opinión personal del personaje (POV) entre Alec y Magnus. El primer capítulo es el primer encuentro, la fiesta de Magnus en su loft. El segundo capítulo es el segundo encuentro, cuando Magnus sana a Alec que está muriendo por la herida de un demonio, Abadon, etc. Algunos encuentros están ligados al contexto de la historia, algunos se salen de contexto y suceden entre los libros de la Saga Cazadores de Sombras y Las Crónicas de Bane (¿Qué comprarle a el Cazador de Sombras que lo tiene todo (Y con el que no estas saliendo oficialmente de todos modos) (What To Buy The Shadowhunter Who Has Everything (And Who You're Not Officially Dating Anyway) Mi objetivo es llenar los vacíos y narrar la historia de amor entre estos dos asombrosos personajes de Cazadores de Sombras (TMI) Por supuesto todo el crédito es para Cassandra Clare, yo no poseo nada.

 **Ciudad de Hueso**

 **Prologo**

 _ **Alec**_

-Es una invitación a una fiesta. En Brooklyn-dijo- Odio Brooklyn.

Ciudad de Hueso, pág. 211

 **La vida está escondida en las sombras**

 **Para mentir y pretender**

 **Puedes abrirme los ojos**

 **Y darme lo que quiero**

 **Te quiero a ti**

 **Es así de simple Algunas veces**

* * *

 _ **Magnus**_

 **Amarte**

 **¿Hay algo más?**

 **Esto vale la pena**

 **Si tú quisieras romperme el corazón**

 **Yo te dejaría**

 **Porque yo quiero lo que tú quieres**

 **Amo lo que tú amas**

 **Para Amarte**

 **¿Hay algo más grandioso?**


	2. Primer Encuentro - Alec

**Primer Encuentro -Alec**

 _ **Alec**_

Alec se sentía nervioso cuando dejaron la estación del metro y entraron en Brooklyn, buscando al _Gran Brujo de Brooklyn,_ _ **Magnus Bane.**_ El brujo había organizado una fiesta y ellos se iban a colar en ella. A Alec no le interesaban las fiestas de subterráneos y mucho menos colarse. Eso era meterse en un montón de problemas. Pero por supuesto, casi todo lo que hacía Jace últimamente, era meterse en problemas. Era tan molesto el modo en que Jace había reaccionado a esa pequeña pelirroja. Alec sabía que a Jace le gustaban las chicas, pero solo le gustaban para un rato. Nunca había estado así de interesado por una. Esto de Clary era mucho más que solamente interés. Alec lo sabía. A pesar de no querer admitirlo, Jace se había enamorado. Era como si Jace hubiese despertado de un largo sueño y de repente hubiese vuelto a la vida. Sus ojos ámbar ardían de emoción al verla. Alec jamás lo había visto así y estaba celoso. Tan celoso que se volvió sarcástico y malvado. A él no le gustaba ser así. Aparte de estar celoso, estaba enojado. Enojado consigo mismo. Con todo y con todos. Alec se sentía miserable. Quería zafarse de la fiesta pero él tomaba su juramento de _Parabatai_ muy enserio. _**"A donde quiera que vayas, yo iré"**_ y más aún, ¡Por el Ángel!, saber lo que pasaría si el dejara solos a Jace e Isabelle con un par de mundanos en una fiesta de subterráneos. Él era el mayor, casi 18 y por lo tanto el responsable.

Al ir caminando a través de las calles vacías del sombrío vecindario, Jace que siempre caminaba a la par de Alec, se había rezagado para poder caminar a la par de Clary. Está era una de las cosas que molestaba tanto a Alec. Que Jace prefiriese hablar con Clary en vez de con él. Suspiró, frustrado con el mundo y con todos. Isabelle, que estaba a un lado de él, lo aturdió al gritar en sus oídos. Ella siempre absorta en su propio mundo.

— ¡Está es la calle correcta! Dijo ella.

Alec miró alrededor y su vista se detuvo sobre lo que parecían ser motos de vampiros estacionadas atrás de un carro negro. Normalmente, Jace sería el primero en señalar, pero ahora tuvo que hacerlo Alec.

— ¡Jace! Alzó la voz.

Jace volvió la vista que tenía puesta en Clary y respondió, — ¿Sí?

— ¡Creo que estamos en el lugar correcto!- dijo Alec, apuntando a las motos.

Jace se encamino hacía él para mirar. Resulta que las motos eran motos de vampiros, mismas que parecían gustarle a Alec. Él había oído que podían volar y siempre se había preguntado si sería verdad. Jace estaba caminando hacía las motos y Alec lo vio vaciar agua Bendita de un frasco en los motores de las motos. Las motos de vampiros funcionan con energía demoniaca y el agua bendita hacía que se descompusieran.

— ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Alec.

— Nada -dijo Jace inocentemente.

Alec agitó la cabeza, pero lo dejo pasar. Jace podía ser tan infantil a veces. Caminaron a lo largo de la bodega de ladrillos rojos que resultó ser un edificio de departamentos. Una hilera de timbres colgaba cerca de la entrada y solo uno de ellos tenía un nombre escrito encima "BANE". Isabelle presionó el timbre pero no sucedió nada. Lo presiono otra vez, ella nunca ha tenido mucha paciencia. Ahh su hermana, pensó Alec. Estaba a punto de presionarlo por tercera vez cuando Alec le sujetó la muñeca.

—No seas maleducada.- dijo.

—"¡Alec!" -comenzó Isabelle su reclamo, irritada, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Alec volteo y se quedó pasmado.

Había un hombre en la puerta. Lo primero que Alec noto acerca de él, fue que era realmente alto. Más alto que Alec por una pulgada más o menos. Era alto y delgado y de una cintura muy fina. Sus hombros anchos y su pelo negro levantado en picos brillantes. Sus párpados un poco rasgados dejaban entre ver su descendencia Asiática. Sus ojos eran extraordinarios. De un verde-dorado con pupilas en forma de rendijas verticales, como las de los gatos. Tenía pómulos altos y unos labios carnosos con una mandíbula fuerte y definida. Su piel tersa y suave Alec notó todas estas cosas con una sola mirada. Y no pudo más que pensar en lo fantástico y extraordinario que era este hombre.

Ser homosexual para un Cazador de Sombras era difícil. Podría significar perder sus marcas para siempre. Podría hacer que tus padres te desheredaran. Alec había reprimido su sexualidad toda su vida. Solo una persona en el mundo sabía, la única, su hermana Isabelle. Ella lo había adivinado y también se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de su parabatai. Los parabatai no tienen permitido tener una relación de pareja. Pero Jace era Hetero, así que no estaría con Alec en una relación, para empezar. Alec lo sabía y aun así, no le importaba. Alec lo amaba de todos modos. Eso no quería decir que no pudiera observar la belleza en otro hombre o su homosexualidad, y esté brujo, parado frente a él, definitivamente era homosexual. Alec no tenía la menor duda.

Quizás estaba demasiado claro porque el brujo estaba cubierto en purpurina y maquillaje. Su camiseta estaba cubierta con decenas de hebillas de metal. Sus labios pintados de un tono azul obscuro. Sus dedos largos y delgados brillaban al compás del movimiento debido a la cantidad de anillos que los adornaban. Sus uñas nítidamente pintadas de negro. El brujo paso la vista sobre grupo que tenía frente a él, fijando sus ojos en Alec, solo un momento más de lo que lo hizo con los demás, y Alec le sostuvo la mirada. Los ojos de Magnus Bane eran fascinantes.

Izzy mientras tanto, le preguntó a Magnus si en verdad él era Magnus Bane. Él asintió. Magnus pasó una mano entre los picos de su cabello sin dejar de mirar a Alec.

—Hijos de los nefilim -dijo. —Vaya, vaya. No recuerdo haberlos invitado.

Cuando Izzy agitó la invitación como una bandera blanca frente a su cara él aseguró que debía haber estado borracho cuando la envió. Esto hizo que Alec sonriera, aunque eso era en realidad algo grosero de parte de él. Pero bueno, los brujos y los cazadores nunca habían sido buenos amigos. ¿Cómo podría ser esto diferente? Magnus les permitió pasar y estos lo siguieron escaleras arriba hacía su loft; pero solo después de que Magnus les advirtiera que no podían matar a sus invitados ni usar ninguna de sus estelas.

El loft de Magnus estaba en el segundo piso. Este era enorme. No había muebles, excepto por una larga barra en un lado del lugar. Estaba llena de gente que bailaba. Bueno, hadas y vampiros que técnicamente no eran personas. Alec dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo para dejar pasar al resto y entonces giró tratando de localizar a Magnus. Ellos estaban ahí en una misión, no para disfrutar de una estúpida fiesta. Localizó a Jace hablando con una Nixie y se dirigió hacia él.

—Vamos, tenemos que hablar con este Magnus. -dijo Alec. Juntos escanearon el loft hasta que Jace vio algo.

— ¡Ahí! -dijo y se encamino. Alec siguió sus pasos.

Magnus estaba parado junto a Clary, hablando con ella, cuando se acercaron. Jace tomo la delantera, como de costumbre, y le preguntó al Brujo si podían hablar justo cuando eran interrumpidos por un vampiro bastante enojado que los acusaba con Magnus de haber arruinado sus motos. Alec no pudo evitar hacer una mueca mientras el vampiro hacía su rabieta. El vampiro hizo que Magnus evidentemente perdiera la paciencia haciendo que el brujo girara los dedos de su mano y como resultado el Vampiro comenzará a ahogarse. Está magia en verdad funciona, pensó Alec, asombrado. Con el chasquido de un dedo, práctico.

—Has tirado a la basura tu invitación -dijo Magnus mientras sus ojos de gato se agrandaban.

— ¡Ahora vete! -El vampiro giró y trastabilló su camino a la salida.

— ¡Eso estuvo impresionante! -dijo Jace.

—Te refieres al desvergonzado -apuntó Magnus rotando sus ojos. —Sí, yo sé.

La manera en la que lo dijo, hizo que Alec riera fuertemente. Hubo algo en Magnus que realmente le gustó. Clary giró y se le quedo mirando, sorprendida. Pero Magnus busco sus ojos y capturó su mirada, sus ojos verde-dorado radiando luz. Alec volvió a sostener su mirada y sintió una pequeña punzada de anticipación en el estómago al encontrarse nuevamente con esos ojos. Magnus parecía cautivado por él.

—Nosotros pusimos el agua bendita en el tanque, sabes. -le dijo a Magnus.

— ¡Alec! ¡Cállate! -le gritó Jace, pero Magnus ya sonreía agitando su cabeza.

—Asumí que fueron ustedes, pequeños bastardos vengativos, ¿No saben que sus motos trabajan con energías demoniacas? Dudo que vaya a poder reparar su moto.

—Una sanguijuela menos en viaje de lujo. -bufó Jace. —Mi corazón sangra. -dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo.

—He oído que algunas de esas motos pueden volar. -mencionó Alec mirando a Magnus, preguntándose si el sabría la verdad acerca de esa historia. Magnus volteo a verlo, sus ojos estaban brillando y su boca hizo una mueca. Alec realmente estaba impactado con esos ojos. Se veían tan surreales en la bellísima cara del brujo.

—Simplemente un cuento de brujos. -dijo Magnus, pero Alec sabía que el brujo lo vacilaba.

—Así que, ¿se colaron a mi fiesta porque querían saber de motos?

— ¡No! –dijo Jace. —Necesitamos hablar contigo.

Magnus enarcó una ceja y Alec volvió a quedar impactado con la belleza de su rostro.

— ¿Tengo problemas con la clave? –preguntó Magnus.

—No. -respondió Jace.

—Probablemente no. -corrigió Alec. — ¡Uy! Dedicó una mirada furiosa a Jace, que le había asestado una fuerte patada en el tobillo.

—No. -repitió Jace, pero terminó chantajeando a Magnus con la amenaza de una visita de los hermanos Silenciosos. Magnus se dio por vencido y se los llevó a los tres a su recamara.


	3. Primer Encuentro - Magnus

_**Magnus**_

Con un suspiro de resignación, Magnus llevó a Clary y los cazadores a su habitación.

Justo lo que me faltaba, pensó sarcásticamente, cazadores y Clarissa Fray en su fiesta. No logró hacer que se fueran, así que esperaba que se aburrieran pronto. Asumiendo que pudiera convencerlos de que no sabía nada. Hasta ahora había actuado como si no los conociera, lo que era verdad con respecto al mundano y al rubio. Al hermano y hermana de cabello negro los reconoció, eran Lightwood, y por supuesto reconoció a Clary. No podía creer que se la hubiese topado parada en los escalones de su puerta con Nefilims del Instituto. Hasta ahora, lo único bueno que había salido de esto era haber visto al maravilloso Lightwood de ojos azules.

Era cautivante, pensó en cuanto lo vio. Se deleitaba al observar esos ojos llenos de interés, placer y culpa. Lo había estado mirando fijamente. Lo había hecho a propósito y lo había logrado. El resultado era obvio. Este chico era gay y estaba intrigado por la atención que estaba recibiendo del brujo. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se reprendió a sí mismo, él también disfrutando de la atención. ¿Qué le importa a él si un cazador de sombras, y aún más, un Lightwood era gay? Como si alguna vez fuera a hacer algún movimiento hacia uno de ellos. ¿Cierto?

—Bonito lugar. -comentó Jace, apartando a un lado un grueso trozo de cortina. —Imagino que da dinero ser el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

—Da dinero. -repuso Magnus. —Aunque no conlleva un gran paquete de prestaciones, de todos modos. No hay póliza dental.

Cerró la puerta tras él y se recostó en la cama. —Así que, -comenzó. — ¿Qué hay en sus pequeñas mentes astutas?

—No son ellos en realidad, -dijo Clary. —Soy yo la que quiere hablar contigo.

Magnus no estaba sorprendido de escucharla, pero aún trataba de guardar las apariencias.

—Tú no eres uno de ellos-afirmó. —No eres de la Clave. Pero puedes ver el Mundo Invisible.

—Mi madre pertenecía a la Clave. -contestó Clary, lo que sí sorprendió a Magnus. Así que lo había averiguado, ahora tenía sentido. Aquí estaba ella o ¿no? con un montón de cazadores. —Pero ella nunca me dijo nada. Lo mantuvo en secreto. No sé por qué.

—Pues pregúntale.

—No puedo. Ella ha…-Clary vaciló. —No está.

— ¿Y tu padre?

—Murió antes de que yo naciera.

Magnus soltó el aire, irritado.

—Como dijo Oscar Wilde en una ocasión: Perder a un padre puede considerarse una desgracia. Perder a ambos parece una negligencia

Clary lo miró asombrada. —No perdí a mi madre. -siguió. —Me la quitaron. Lo hizo Valentine.

—No conozco a ningún Valentine. -repuso Magnus rápidamente. Se dio cuenta que iba a ser difícil salirse de ésta ahora que Clary había mencionado a Valentine.

—Lamento tus trágicas circunstancias, pero no logro entender qué tiene todo esto que ver conmigo. Si pudieras decirme…

—No puede decirte, porque no lo recuerda. -interrumpió el rubio inesperadamente. A Magnus le desagrado todavía aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. Este muchacho exhalaba problemas. —Alguien borró sus recuerdos. Y siguió escupiendo palabras. —Así que fuimos a la Ciudad Silenciosa para ver qué podían sacar los Hermanos de su cabeza. Obtuvieron dos palabras. Creo que puedes imaginar cuáles fueron.

Rayos. ¡Ahí está! Agarrado con las manos en la masa. Atrapado por los cazadores de sombras. Maldijo en silencio por haberse dejado convencer cuando Jocelyn Morgenstern le pidió que le borrara los recuerdos a su hija. Ya no tenía caso negarlo. Sonrió amargamente.

—Mi firma. -dijo. —Sabía que era una locura cuando lo hice. Un acto de arrogancia...

— ¿Firmaste mi mente? -inquirió Clary con incredulidad.

Magnus alzó la mano, trazando los llameantes contornos de letras en el aire. Cuando bajó la mano, permanecieron allí, ardientes y doradas, haciendo que los contornos pintados de sus ojos y boca ardieran con la luz que se reflejaba. _ **MAGNUS BANE.**_

—Estaba orgulloso del trabajo realizado contigo -dijo despacio, mirando a Clary. —Tan limpio. Tan perfecto. Lo que vieras lo olvidarías, incluso mientras lo veías. Ninguna imagen de duendecillo, trasgo o animalillo de patas largas permanecería para inquietar tu intachable sueño mortal. Era tal y como ella lo quería.

La voz de Clary sonó apenas audible por la tensión.

— ¿Tal como la quería quién?

Magnus suspiró, se sentía apenado por ella. Esperaba que ella lo hubiese adivinado ya. Miró a los chicos que la acompañaban en la habitación y pudo captar que ellos también se sentían apenados. Él sabía que era demasiado averiguar que tu madre había decidido borrarte la memoria, pero no tan malo como que una madre se cuelgue cuando se entera de lo que eres en verdad. En fin.

—Tú madre -contestó él finalmente.

Clary replicó indignada y Magnus aprovechó para explicarle lo que había pasado y cómo. Después tuvo que darle las malas noticias. No había forma de revertir el hechizo que él hizo. Ella tendría que esperar a que esté se desvaneciera.

—Pero no quiero esperar. -Clary estaba hablando como si fuese una bebita y Magnus estaba perdiendo la paciencia. —Toda mi vida me he sentido como si algo que estuviese mal en mí. Como que algo faltaba o no funcionaba bien. Ahora sé…

—Yo no te hice daño. -La interrumpió Magnus, con los labios hacia atrás con enojo para mostrar unos dientes afilados y blancos. —Cualquier adolescente se siente así, se siente roto o fuera de lugar, diferente de algún modo, un miembro de la realeza nacido por equivocación en una familia de campesinos. La diferencia en tu caso es que es cierto. Tú sí eres diferente. Quizá no mejor…., pero diferente. Y no es nada fácil ser diferente. ¿Quieres saber qué se siente cuando tus padres son unas buenas personas, devotas y resulta que tú naces con la marca del diablo? -Señaló sus ojos, con los dedos abiertos. — ¿Cuándo tú, padre se estremece al verte y tu madre se cuelga en el granero, enloquecida por lo que ha hecho? Cuando tenía diez años, mi padre intentó ahogarme en el arroyo. Arremetí contra él con todo lo que tenía…., lo incineré allí mismo. Acudí a los padres de la iglesia finalmente, en busca de refugio. Ellos me escondieron. Dicen que la compasión es algo amargo.., pero es mejor que el odio. Cuando descubrí lo que era en realidad, un ser humano sólo a medias, me odié a mí mismo. Cualquier cosa es mejor que eso.

Se hizo el silencio cuando Magnus dejó de hablar. Clary estaba boquiabierta y el rubio miraba al piso. — _Creo que aún tengo el don para dejar a la gente sin habla_ -pensó, cuando

Alec Lightwood habló.

—No fue culpa tuya. –dijo. — No puedes evitar cómo naciste.

La cabeza de Magnus giró de golpe para observar al chico. —¿Un Lightwood le acababa de decir algo agradable, cómo para mitigar su dolor?. Alec le devolvió la mirada, y por segunda vez en esa noche, Magnus volvió a quedarse placenteramente sorprendido en esos maravillosos ojos azules. Se encogió de hombros, no quería que esos cazadores de sombras pensaran que él, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn estaba deprimido por algo que le había pasado cientos de años atrás.

—Lo he superado. –replicó. — Creo que comprendes lo que quiero decir. Ser diferente no es ser mejor, Clary. Tú madre intentaba protegerte. No se lo eches en cara.

—No me importa si soy diferente. -indicó. —Sólo quiero saber quién soy en realidad.

Magnus lanzó una imprecación, sacó el Libro Gris, y le mostró a Clary la runa del recuerdo. Ella observó a través de las páginas hasta que Magnus se lo retiró. Eso era lo mejor que se podía hacer por ella.

—Aún no recuerdo nada de la Copa Mortal. -dijo Clary sintiéndose un poco mareada.

— ¿Es de eso de lo que se trata todo esto? -Magnus parecía realmente estupefacto.

— ¿Buscan la Copa del Ángel? Mira, yo he recorrido tus recuerdos. No había nada en ellos sobre los Instrumentos Mortales.

— ¿Instrumentos Mortales? -repitió Clary, desconcertada. —Pensaba que…

—El Ángel entregó tres objetos a los primeros cazadores de sombras. Una copa, una espada y un espejo. Los Hermanos Silenciosos tienen la espada; la copa y el espejo estaban en Idris, al menos hasta que Valentine llegó.

—Nadie sabe dónde está el espejo. -dijo Alec. —Nadie lo ha sabido desde hace una eternidad.

—Es la Copa la que nos interesa. -indicó el Rubio. —Valentine la está buscando.

— ¿Y ustedes quieren conseguirla antes de que lo haga él? -inquirió Magnus, alzando mucho las cejas.

— ¿Pensaba que habías dicho que no sabías quién era Valentine? -señaló Clary.

—Mentí -admitió él con franqueza. —Yo no pertenezco a la raza de las hadas, ya sabes. A mí no se me exige ser sincero. Sólo un loco se interpondría entre Valentine y su venganza.

— ¿Es eso lo que crees que él busca? ¿Venganza? -preguntó el rubio.

—Yo diría que sí. Sufrió una grave derrota, y no parecía precisamente…, no parece la clase de hombre que acepta la derrota con elegancia.

Alec miró a Magnus con más intensidad.

— ¿Estuviste en el Levantamiento?

Magnus sostuvo la mirada del muchacho.

—Estuve. Maté a varios de los suyos.

—Miembros del Círculo. -corrigió el rubio rápidamente. No de nosotr….

—Si insisten en repudiar aquello que es desagradable en lo que hacen. -dijo Magnus, mirando aún a Alec, ¡Como le costaba trabajo quitarle los ojos de encima al chico! — Jamás aprenderán de sus errores.

Alec, que le había sostenido la mirada al principio, se sonrojó y volteó hacia otro lado.

—No parece sorprenderte el averiguar que Valentine sigue vivo -dijo, evitando la mirada del brujo.

Magnus extendió las manos a ambos lados.

— ¿Lo están ustedes?

El rostro de Alec volvió lentamente a la normalidad. Era de closet, pensó. No está acostumbrado a que otros chicos lo observen. — ¿Así que no nos ayudarás a encontrar la Copa Mortal? -se coló el rubio otra vez en su pensamiento.

—No lo haría aunque pudiera. -respondió él. —Pero la verdad es que no puedo. No tengo ni idea de dónde está, y no me interesa saberlo. Únicamente a un loco, como ya les dije.

Alec se sentó más erguido.

—Pero sin la Copa, no podemos….

—Crear más de ustedes. Lo sé -repuso Magnus. —Tal vez no todo el mundo considera eso algo tan desastroso como lo hacen ustedes. Aunque claro, añadió buscando nuevamente los ojos de Alec y alcanzando a ver una cierta chispa de interés en ellos, pero él volvió a desviar la mirada. —Si tuviera que escoger entre la Clave y Valentine, elegiría a la Clave. Al menos ellos no han jurado eliminar a los de mi especie. Pero nada de lo que la Clave ha hecho se ha ganado mi lealtad inquebrantable tampoco. ¡Así que no! Me quedaré sentado tranquilamente. Ahora, sí hemos terminado aquí, me gustaría regresar a mi fiesta antes de que algunos de mis invitados se coman entre sí. -Hasta aquí se dijo. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Especialmente con este rubio que era una lata. Evidentemente no estaba acostumbrado a que lo retaran y se veía furioso. Alec se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia él poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo para calmarlo. Magnus alcanzó a notar el gesto de afecto. _Oh cielos_ , pensó, de closet y enamorado del rubio. ¡Qué mala onda!

— ¿Está bien así? -le preguntó Alec.

Magnus estaba pasmado. "Esto ya sucedió antes." El rubio se sacudió a Alec de encima y se dirigió a Clary para preguntarle si estaba bien.

—Creo que sí. No me siento diferente. -contestó ella.

Basta. Se acabó. Definitivamente él no necesitaba que este triángulo amoroso se suscite frente a sus ojos y en su sagrado dormitorio menos. De pie junto a la puerta, tronó los dedos con impaciencia.

—Vayan desfilando, jóvenes. La única persona que puede achucharse en mi dormitorio es mi magnífica persona.

— ¿Achucharse? -repitió Clary, que jamás había oído la expresión antes.

— ¿Magnífica? -repitió el rubio.

"Cielos" este deberás es irritante, gruño Magnus. — ¡Fuera!

Poco después de eso le dio fin a la fiesta. El estúpido amigo mundano de Clary había sido convertido en una rata. Los nefilim habían dañado más de una moto y los vampiros estaban a punto de empezar una pelea. Así que Magnus decidió que era hora de echarlos a todos fuera de su casa.

—Los vampiros son tan _prima donna_ -suspiró Magnus desde el umbral. —Francamente, no sé por qué doy estas fiestas.

—Por tu gato -le recordó Clary.

Magnus se animó. —Es cierto. _Presidente Miau_ se merece todos mis esfuerzos. -Le dirigió una mirada a ella y al apretado grupo de cazadores de sombras, que iba justo detrás de Clary. — ¿Ya se van?

El rubio que Alec había nombrado Jace, contestó por ella.

—No queremos abusar de tu hospitalidad.

— ¿Qué hospitalidad? -Inquirió el brujo. —Diría que ha sido un placer conocerlos, pero no es cierto. Aunque no es que no sean todos ustedes absolutamente encantadores, y en cuanto a ti… -Dedicó un glamuroso guiño a Alec y añadió en un susurro "llámame"

Alec se ruborizó y tartamudeó, lo que era adorable y finalmente, salieron todos de su casa. Solo Clary que al girar para retirarse fue detenida por Magnus que la tomó del brazo y le pidió que fuese cautelosa. —Tú madre huía de los cazadores de sombras después de todo.

Ella asintió y se retiró dejando a Magnus en su loft ya vacío. Este fue a recostarse en el suelo mirando a las estrellas a través de su techo transparente… Presidente Miau apareció y fue a sobarse en él mientras éste analizaba los eventos de la noche. Todos los cazadores de sombras siempre develaban algo en él. Las memorias surgieron. Memorias de Will Herondale.

Otros tiempos, una vida más atrás, en la que Magnus se había mezclado en los asuntos de cazadores. Will Herondale había sido hermoso y a pesar de que Magnus no había tenido una relación con él, lo había amado. Will tenía un temperamento loco y Magnus había visto esa misma explosiva energía en el cazador rubio que había conocido hoy. Eso significaba problemas. Will también tuvo un parabatai, Jem.

Magnus no podía comparar a Alec con Jem tanto como comparaba a Will con Jace. Jem fue la otra mitad de Will. Ellos habían sido parabatai como Alec y Jace y definitivamente compartían ese acercamiento. Alec había impresionado a Magnus como no lo había hecho Jem. Alec era nervioso y dulce, sensitivo y preocupado mientras que Jem había sido calmado, un poco aburrido y de alma vieja en comparación a sus años. Sin embargo ambas parejas eran inusuales en lo que a los cazadores de sombras concierne. Alec exudaba una inocencia arraigada hasta los huesos cosa que es rara en un cazador de sombras - una cualidad que Magnus debía admitir, lo había atraído como la polilla hacía el fuego, muy a pesar de su propio cinismo.

Éste meneó la cabeza, como queriendo sacudir los recuerdos. Las memorias pesaban y le recordaban lo que había tenido alguna vez y ya no estaba. Will y Jem tan lejos en el tiempo que se asombraba que aún recordara sus nombres. Pero igual, conocerlos había cambiado su vida. Y había hecho que Magnus jurará que no volvería a meterse en los asuntos personales de los cazadores de sombras nunca más. Porque cuando tú los llegas a conocer, entonces te empiezan a importar. Y cuando te empiezan a importar, tu corazón sale herido.

—Y yo no lo haré -le dijo a Presidente Miau solemnemente, quizás un poquito tomado. Sin importar que tan encantadores sean o que tan valientes o aún más, que tan desesperados parezcan. No lo haré nunca, nunca, nunca-.

El timbre de la puerta de abajo del departamento retumbó y Magnus se levantó a contestar.


	4. Después del Primer Encuentro

**Después del Primer Encuentro**

 **Alec**

Alec bajó las escaleras dando tumbos, siguiendo a Jace. Sus mejillas ardiendo por ir pensando en la peculiar propuesta que Magnus le había susurrado. "llámame". Había escuchado. Parecía una cosa tan ridícula de decir. Una vez afuera, Jace se detuvo para indicarles que debían esperar a Clary. Izzy se alejó un poco y Alec la siguió. Se limpiaba los ojos con coraje. Furiosa consigo misma por no haber cuidado bien al mundano.

Clary apareció saliendo del edificio y Alec tomó a Izzy del brazo, jalándola con dirección al metro. —No te preocupes -trató de consolarla. —Oíste lo que dijo Magnus, Estará bien en algunas horas.

—Pero es mi culpa. -Isabelle estaba realmente consternada. Esto ponía de malas a Alec, su hermana tenía la maña de exagerar.

—No es tu culpa -reafirmó preocupado. —Pero eso te enseñara a no andar yendo a tantas fiestas de subterráneos. Estos siempre dan más problemas de lo que ayudan.

Isabelle moqueó fuertemente. —Si algo le hubiese pasado…. Yo… Yo no sé qué habría hecho.

—Probablemente lo mismo que has hecho antes -dijo Alec, aburrido. Izzy era tan dada al drama-. No es como si lo conocieras muy bien…

—Eso no quiere decir que no me importe. Yo…

— ¿Qué?, ¿Lo amas? -Alec alzó la voz burlándose. —Necesitas conocer a alguien para poder amarlo.

—Pero eso no es todo lo que hay -Isabelle volvió a sollozar. — ¿No te divertiste en la fiesta Alec?

—No. -Contestó rápidamente tratando de evitar que ella se metiera en sus asuntos.

—Creí que te había gustado Magnus. Es simpático ¿o no? -se volvió Isabelle buscando los ojos de su hermano.

— ¿Simpático? -Alec le devolvió la mirada asombrado — Yo no usaría ese adjetivo para describirle. Los gatos son simpáticos. Los Brujos…-lo pensó un poco…. ¿Qué eran los brujos? —No supo qué más decir.

—Y yo que pensé que ibas a congeniar con él. Que podrían hacerse amigos -Isabelle sonaba optimista y Alec sabía perfectamente lo que estaba tratando de insinuar. Ella quería su felicidad, pero ¿con un brujo?

—Tengo amigos -dijo volteando a ver sobre su hombro con el rabillo del ojo a Jace que parecía perdido en su propio mundo. Isabelle meneó su cabeza con impaciencia.

—Vamos Alec, sabes lo que quiero decir -gruño.

Alec la fulminó con la mirada y aceleró el paso, poniendo más distancia entre ellos y Jace y Clary -. Se lo que quisiste decir -espetó cuando estuvo seguro de que no lo escucharían -. Eso no significa que puedes sacar el tema aquí a medias de la calle. ¿Qué es lo que piensas? ¿Acaso crees que un brujo de trescientos años puede estar interesado en un cazador de sombras de diecisiete?

— ¿Por qué no? -preguntó inocentemente.

—Ni en mis mejores sueños, entiendes. Él está muy fuera de mi alcance. Ahora deja ya el asunto en paz. Por favor.

Isabelle encogió los hombros resignada y en ese momento Jace los llamó desde lejos.

—Alec, Isabelle, adelántense. Los alcanzamos luego.

Alec titubeó queriendo regresar, pero Izzy alcanzó su mano y lo empujó con firmeza hacia la entrada del metro

— ¡Vamos! quiero ir a casa.


	5. El Placer de Curar

**Segundo encuentro**

 _ **Alec**_

El dolor era inmenso. Así que así se siente morir. Siempre se había cuestionado al respecto. Cuando uno es cazador de sombras, la muerte se encuentra a la vuelta de cada esquina. Y ahora él sabía. Así es esto. Había esperado encontrar algo de alivio y quizás una luz al final del túnel. Pero dolor era todo lo que él sentía y una oscuridad tan densa que pensó que nunca se acabaría.

 **Magnus**

Magnus no podía concentrarse en la lectura. Estaba con el libro de hechizos que Tessa le había enviado desde el Laberinto de la espiral. Se sentía inquieto sin saber por qué. Una sensación incómoda estaba empezando a estresarlo, como si algo estuviese mal con el universo. Algo que no debía estar mal pero lo estaba. Cuando se levantó a estirar las piernas por millonésima vez, un mensaje apareció en su escritorio.

 _Querido Brujo Bane,_

 _Imploró pueda usted venir a ayudarnos. Necesitamos urgentemente de su asistentencia y experiencia. Alec Lightwood ha sido herido por un demonio mayor y está, por así decirlo, muriendo a causa de las heridas infringidas. No tengo la cura y tampoco el tiempo y no tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir. Por favor, venga. Pagaremos por sus servicios exorbitantemente_

 _Sinceramente, Hodge Starkweather, Nefilim. Instituto de Nueva York._

Magnus estudio la nota, recordando la promesa que había hecho. _No interferir en los asuntos de cazadores de sombras._ Cerró los ojos, pero los de Alec brillaron en la oscuridad. Resplandecientes al compás de su risa. Como si se encendiera una luz interna. Se había reído de la estúpida broma de Magnus. Más aún, había sido agradable con él. No era su culpa. _No puedes evitar como naciste._ Magnus había conocido y disfrutado de pocos cazadores de sombras en su vida. Pero esta aceptación por parte de un cazador de sombras, nada más y nada menos que de un Lightwood, era realmente inesperada.

Ahora este mismo cazador de sombras yacía tendido, muriendo, por las heridas de un demonio. Sabía que no tenía opción. Tenía que ir. Porque cazador o no, Alec Lightwood merecía vivir.

Se apuró a revisar posiciones y a guardar lo que necesitaba. Se vistió con prisa y sin su acostumbrado esmero. Pantalones negros mega ajustados, camisa de vestir larga a tono y capa holgada. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y casi choca contra una moto verde de vampiro que estaba estacionada afuera. -¿Qué vampiro idiota dejó su moto aquí? -. Magnus murmuró. Paró un taxi en su prisa y treinta minutos más tarde estaba parado frente a la puerta del Instituto. Tocó el timbre. No hubo respuesta. Tocó otra vez y estaba a punto de hacerlo nuevamente, cuando se abrió la puerta, era Isabelle. Se veía asustada, exhausta.

— ¿Qué? -dijo, inmediatamente después cambiando el semblante, pues reconoció al brujo.

— ¿Magnus Bane? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— ¡Llévame con tu hermano! -ordenó Magnus. -Y dime que pasó.

— ¿Cómo supiste? ¿Quién te dijo? -Isabelle aún sin comprender lo que pasaba.

—No tiene importancia -recalcó Magnus. — ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Isabelle caminó con él hacía el elevador mientras le daba los detalles. El Demonio Mayor Abbadon había clavado sus garras en el pecho de Alec y su pierna estaba en terribles condiciones también. Entraron en la enfermería y Magnus vio al cazador de sombras acostado sobre una cama, inmóvil.

— ¿Dónde está su propio dormitorio? -le preguntó a Isabelle. —Lo quiero ahí, asumiendo que este es más pequeño. Eso contendrá mejor mi magia y necesito privacidad. Cero distracciones. Se inclinó sobre la cama y cuidadosamente levantó al muchacho y camino siguiendo a Isabelle hasta la recámara. Ahí lo acomodó sobre ella con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Va a estar bien? -Inquirió Isabelle muy preocupada. Alec gimió tratando de decirle algo a su hermana.

—No lo sé -dijo Magnus. —Pero tú necesitas salir. Él está haciendo demasiado esfuerzo. Está tratando de tranquilizarte, pero en estos momentos, él necesita concentrar toda su energía en sanar.

Isabelle asintió. —Voy a ver si puedo enterarme de lo que pasó en la librería –dijo. —Jace y Clary han desaparecido. Hodge también.

—No me gusta cómo suena eso… -Magnus frunció el ceño, pero sacudió la cabeza. —No hay tiempo para preocupaciones ahora. Vete.

Isabelle salió de la habitación y pudo ver a Magnus ya inclinado sobre la cama trabajando en las heridas de Alec. Esté estaba usando una camisa negra toda rasgada y que dejaba expuesta la herida de su pecho. Había múltiples heridas, con sangre manando lentamente de ellas. El tejido y las heridas ya tomando un color azul grisáceo como indicativo de que ya estaba muriendo.

Alec, que había estado inquieto con Isabelle en el cuarto, parecía haberse calmado o perdido la conciencia. Inmóvil. Sólo el movimiento ascendente y descendente de su pecho indicando que aún respiraba. Magnus revisó su frente y se dio cuenta que ardía en fiebre. Esto iba a ser un poco más complicado de lo que había pensado y por un momento, tuvo miedo de que el chico no sobreviviera.

Magnus comenzó su trabajo, murmurando un hechizo y aplicando lociones en las heridas para extraer el veneno de ellas. Alec se movía bruscamente y gemía. Su respiración agitándose cada vez más, y de pronto, sujetó la mano de Magnus dando un grito de dolor.

Esto no iba nada bien. Magnus se enderezó y pasó su mano sobre su cabello y luego su frente, tratando de calmarlo.

—Tranquilo -dijo suavemente. —Cálmate, Alec. -Murmuró un hechizo de tranquilidad al oído de Alec y se dio cuenta que debía apresurarse a extraer el veneno de su pecho antes de que este alcanzara el corazón.

Tenía que adelantarse al veneno si quería salvar a Alec y comenzó a enviar chispas azules y rojas hacía el aire. Entonaba y murmuraba hechizos de sanación, hasta que finalmente vio como los tejidos recobraban su color normal. Una señal de que el veneno había desaparecido. Enseguida se dio a la tarea de unir el tejido de las heridas. Era un trabajo delicado. Magnus no era un sanador, ese era el trabajo de Catarina. Él sabía cómo hacerlo, pero le tomaría un buen de trabajo y bastante energía.

Cuando Magnus terminó con el pecho de Alec, dirigió su atención a la herida de la cabeza. Bastaría un poco de vendaje. No estaba tan mal como su pierna. Tenía una herida profunda que llegaba al hueso. Mucho veneno esparcido sobre ella. Cuando empezó a trabajar en ella, Alec jadeó y gimió.

—Shh, Alexander -murmuró Magnus mirando a su rostro. —Permanece quieto. Yo te curaré.

— ¿Mamá? -respiró Alec.

Magnus sonrió un poco, preguntándose por qué Alec pensó que él podría ser su madre. Pero igual, estaba delirando y no tenía ni idea de que él estuviese ahí con él. -Tú mamá no está aquí. Soy Magnus -le aclaró -Permanece quieto, ¿ok?

Alec abrió sus bellísimos ojos azules para observarlo. — ¿Jace? ¿Izzy?

Magnus, que estaba sentado próximo a la pierna de Alec, se puso de pie y lo enderezó un poco. —Alec, mírame -dijo Magnus intensamente. Alec enfocó la mirada y lo vio. —"tus ojos brillan" -murmuró —como gato.

—Lo sé -sonrió y acarició la frente de Alec. Decirle que Jace había desaparecido no era lo que él necesitaba escuchar en estos momentos, así que Magnus decidió mentirle. —Mira, todo va a estar bien. Jace e Izzy están afuera. Yo estoy aliviándote.

Alec asintió cerrando sus ojos mientras Magnus continuaba acariciando su cabeza desde la línea de su pelo hasta sus ojos. Un movimiento tranquilizador que repitió varias veces hasta que la respiración de Alec se normalizó. Entonces se sentó atrás y se concentró en curar la pierna impulsando toda su magia y energía en el chico, sanándolo.

Después de algo más de una hora, se desplomo exhausto, con su magia agotada, pero satisfecho con su trabajo. Tomó la mano de Alec entre la suya -Vas a estar bien, bello -dijo acariciando su mano con el pulgar. Alec cerró sus dedos sobre los de Magnus apretando fuerte.

—"Duele" -gimió en un suspiro.

— Aférrate a mí, entonces -le murmuró —pasará pronto.

Se sentó en silencio, con la mano de Alec sujetando su muñeca derecha, mientras él continuaba acariciando la frente de Alec con su mano izquierda, ensimismado. En algún punto de la noche su teléfono había vibrado. Era un mensaje de Bat, un hombre lobo de la manada de Luke Garroway.

 _Tuvimos una pelea con Valentine. Actualización: El cazador de sombras rubio del Instituto resultó ser su hijo. Siempre dude de este muchacho. Esto explica por qué._

— ¿Qué? -Magnus habló en voz alta. Alec se movió al sonido de su voz. —Perdón –balbuceó. —No despiertes, necesitas descansar.

Estas noticias son épicas pensó, y comenzó a mandar mensaje de texto a varias hadas, vampiros y brujos para enterarlos del asunto. Magnus era un tremendo chismoso.

Isabelle entro al cuarto con la jarra de té, mientras Magnus estaba al teléfono con el Hotel Dumort, La guardia de Rafael.

— ¿Con quién estás hablando? -preguntó. Él colgó el teléfono y giró hacía ella.

—Resulta que, tú hermano adoptivo no es un Wayland, sino un Morgenstern.-habló. Ella parpadeó, muda por la que acababa de oír.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir? -aún pasmada.

—Lo que dije. Aparentemente, los famosos hermano y hermana, Jace y Clary Morgenstern han peleado contra Valentine aquí en Nueva York. Ambos están bien, no te preocupes. Apuesto a que vienen para acá.

— ¿Jace es hermano de Clary? -La voz de Isabelle disminuyó una octava —No puedo creerlo.

Alec se removió inquietamente. Sus ojos se abrieron. Magnus sintió que le ardía la frente. — ¿Izzy? -la voz de Alec ronca y vacilante. — ¿Izzy?

—Estoy aquí, Alec -Isabelle se inclinó sobre su cabeza y lo besó en la frente.

— ¿Dónde está Jace? -inquirió Alec. Isabelle busco la mirada de Magnus Y él meneó la cabeza negando. — _No digas nada. -_ Alec no estaba en condiciones de recibir este tipo de noticias acerca de su parabatai.

—Jace está bien. No te preocupes. -le aseguró.

Magnus hizo gestos para que saliera. Necesita descansar, murmuró. Isabelle asintió, beso a su hermano nuevamente y dejó el cuarto. Magnus volvió a su silla. El agarre de Alec en su mano se relajó un poco. -Duerme, Alexander. Duerme y sana ahora. - Alec cedió cayendo en un sueño profundo. Magnus se permitió cerrar los ojos y dormitar un poco.

La noche estaba casi finalizando cuando tocaron a la puerta y Jace entró. Ahí estaba un joven al que parecía le hubiesen arrancado el corazón y lo hubieran pisoteado con botas de tacones altos. Lo cual, era bastante probable, pensó Magnus. Jace era el hijo de Valentine y ahora hermano de Clary. Magnus se regodeaba de ser un excelente lector de personas. Se acordó de cómo Jace y Clary habían actuado en su recámara la noche de la fiesta. Había tenido que decirles que achucharse en su presencia no estaba permitido. Definitivamente esos dos se estaban entendiendo.

Pero igual, otra razón para que Jace luciera así de miserable podría ser que su parabatai había estado al borde de la muerte. — ¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó inseguro. Magnus asintió con la cabeza pero poniendo un dedo en los labios para que guardara silencio. Jace caminó hacia la cama y se arrodillo a un lado de esta. Tomó la mano de Alec y la presionó contra su frente. —Fue mi culpa. –Murmuró. —No fui lo suficientemente cuidadoso, no lo protegí como debía haberlo hecho.

—Él está bien. -le tranquilizó Magnus.

Jace exhaló sintiéndose claramente aliviado. Alec volvió a moverse en la cama y Magnus sintió una terrible presión en su muñeca, los dedos de Alec encajados fuertemente en la piel de Magnus. —Pero aún tiene temperatura, -añadió —permaneceré aquí hasta que la fiebre seda y tú necesitas salir. -Jace alzó la mirada hacía él, sus ojos ámbar irradiando de furia.

—Es por su propio bien. -Magnus se defendió. —Ésta muy ansioso porque siente tu presencia y todo el estrés que te invade. Ve a decirle a tu hermana que está bien.

La mirada de Jace se perturbó ante la mención. -Oops, Magnus pensó, había olvidado que se acababa de enterar que Clary era su hermana. —Quiero decir Isabelle -dijo Magnus.

—Ella quería saber.

Jace aceptó y volvió a ponerse de pie. Observó a Alec una vez más, tomó su mano entre la suya y la apretó un poco, soltándola enseguida y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

El teléfono de Magnus volvió a vibrar, pero estaba enfocado en Alec, que estaba murmurando en su sueño. —Sólo duerme Alexander. -Suspiró, acariciando su frente. Él no podía retirar sus ojos de la cara de Alec. Miraba con detención sus pómulos altos, y su fuerte mandíbula, la sombra que dejaban sobre sus mejillas, las increíblemente largas pestañas de sus ojos, debido al sol que se colaba por una de las cortinas a medio cerrar.

—Eres bellísimo. -dijo quedamente. —Espero que lo sepas.

La fiebre cedió por el medio día y Magnus pudo ver que sus ojos se movían debajo de los párpados. Iba a despertar muy pronto y ya no corría ningún riesgo. Se levantó, soltó el agarre de su muñeca de la mano de Alec y salió del cuarto. — ¡Isabelle! -llamó en el pasillo. Al instante, la puerta de al lado se abrió e Isabelle salió de este usando una túnica rosa.

— ¿Sí?

—Me voy. Alec se pondrá bien, debes ir adentro y estar ahí cuando él despierte.

Isabelle sintió y se dirigió al cuarto de Alec. Otra puerta se abrió en el pasillo y Jace salió de ella usando un pijama azul.

— ¿Te vas? -preguntó. — ¿Qué hay de Alec?

—Sobrevivirá -dijo Magnus muy cerca de Jace. Se veía devastado. Se acordó que él y Alec habían mencionado las motos vampíricas y pensó en la que le habían dejado estacionada frente a su loft y tuvo una idea.

—Ven conmigo –dijo. —Han dejado una moto bloqueando la entrada de mi casa que me está dando muchas molestias. ¿Podrías regresarla al Hotel Dumort?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! -dijo Jace. — ¡Dámela a mí!

— ¿Por qué haría yo eso? -Magnus espetó.

– ¿Por qué no? -Jace le confrontó. Magnus sonrió un poco. ¡Qué noche!, pensó, mientras sobaba su muñeca. Las uñas de los dedos de Alec aún visibles en su piel. Primero sanar a un cazador de sombras y después regalarle una moto vampírica a otro. _"No interferir en los asuntos de los cazadores de sombras",_ se recordó. Todo excelente hasta ahora.

Magnus frunció el ceño. —Bien, te puedes quedar con ella.

 _ **Alec**_

— **¿Magnus?** -Alec abrió los ojos notando la silla vacía justo al lado de su cama. Entonces Izzy se hizo presente.

— ¿Alec? ¿Cómo te sientes? -sonaba preocupada.

— ¿A dónde se fue? -le preguntó él.

— ¿Quieres decir, Magnus? Se fue a casa. ¿Sabes que se quedó aquí toda la noche cuidando de ti? ¡Es extraordinario! -los ojos negros de Isabelle brillaron con asombro.

— ¡De veras le gustas, Alec! Creo que de verdad te equivocaste cuando dijiste que él estaba fuera de tu alcance.

Alec cerró los ojos una vez más, recordando la cara de Magnus, escuchando sus susurros, " _eres bellísimo, espero que lo sepas"._ Quizás Isabelle estaba en lo cierto.

—Deberías invítalo a salir -dijo Izzy. —Pero alíviate primero, ¿ok? Realmente me asustaste. Pensé que morirías.

Alec sonrió, emocionado por la preocupación que su hermana mostraba.

— ¡Lo siento! -dijo.

Isabelle se abrazó de él fuertemente. — ¡Te amo, hermano! ¡No me vuelvas a hacer esto nunca más!

— ¡No lo haré! -murmuró entre su cabello. Entonces se hundió aún más en su almohada y cerró los ojos. Por debajo de sus párpados volvió a mirar unos ojos de gato de un verde oscuro profundo que lo observaban.


	6. Has sido besado - Magnus

Kissed - Para referencia acerca del punto de vista de Alec visita la historia de Cassandra Clare

/excerpts-extras/kissed/

 **Magnus**

Magnus estaba aburrido. Las noticias de que Valentine tenía dos hijos que estaban viviendo en Nueva York llevaba ya unos días. Nada interesante había sucedido desde entonces. Esa mañana recibió una llamada de Catarina. Ella pasaría más tarde para comer juntos. Se estaba poniendo unos jeans de cintura baja y una playera que tenía las letras _BLINK IF YOU WANT ME (parpadea si me deseas)_ bordado en lentejuelas cuando zumbó el identificador.

Irritado camino hacía el botón y gritó - _ **¿Quién solicita al Gran Brujo?**_

— ¡Mmm! -se escuchó la voz de un chico. -Soy yo. Quiero decir, Alec. Alec Lightwood.

Al principio Magnus creyó que había escuchado mal, pero el chico había dicho su nombre dos veces, no podía haber error. Frente a su puerta, en este preciso momento, se encontraba el maravilloso cazador de sombras de ojos azules. Esto si no se lo esperaba. Estaba conmocionado, casi se le olvida abrirle la puerta.

Corrió a checarse al espejo que colgaba a un lado de la puerta y la abrió, se acomodó en el umbral recargándose sobre el porte del marco de la puerta. Adoptó una actitud de desinterés, que definitivamente no sentía y se preparó para el encuentro. Las personas de pelo negro y ojos azules siempre han sido su talón de Aquiles y éste, no era la excepción.

Se recordó de la noche que pasó en el cuarto de Alec y la ansiedad que le invadió al sentir que quizás era sólo un poco demasiado tarde para salvarlo de las heridas causadas por el demonio mayor. También recordó el gran alivio al ver a Alec abrir sus ojos y estar entonces seguro que él iba a sobrevivir.

Y ahora se presentaba en su puerta, cojeando un poco, pero aun así, tan bello como Magnus podía recordarlo. Alec busco sus ojos y enseguida bajó la vista hasta sus zapatos. -"Tan tímido y tan guapo" -pensó Magnus. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba él haciendo aquí?

—"Alexander Lightwood" -dijo disfrutando el sonido en sus labios. —¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita?

Alec enfocó su mirada tratando de ver hacía el interior de la casa. — ¿Tienes... compañía?

Magnus cruzó los brazos, lo miró fijamente y levantó una ceja. — ¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Esperaba poder pasar y hablar contigo.

—Hmmmm. -Magnus dijo, examinando de arriba abajo al muchacho. ¡Por favor! Usaba unas ropas horribles. El sweater de un negro gastado con varios agujeros y las costuras bastante deterioradas. Los jeans estaban muuuy fuera de temporada. Se preguntó ¿cómo es que alguien escoge eso para vestirse? Pero también, en la fiesta de la otra noche, no había lucido nada diferente. Lo mataba la curiosidad. Quería averiguar lo que había traído a

Alec hasta su puerta. —Bueno, está bien. ¡Pasa! -dijo finalmente dándose la vuelta para que él lo siguiera.

Hizo un ademán indicándole el otomán para que se sentara. — ¿Te gustaría una taza de té? -preguntó.

Alec asintió. —Seguro.- y Magnus conjuró dos tazas de Chai de Joe, de El Arte del Café, una en su propia mano y una más en la de Alec. Pero Alec, no esperaba que de pronto le apareciera una taza de té caliente, directamente de la nada, y se la dejaran caer en la mano, por lo que al sentirla; tuvo un pequeño sobresalto y derramó un poco del líquido.

— ¡Por el Ángel!

— Amo esa expresión. -dijo Magnus. —Es tan pintoresca.

Alec le miró directo a los ojos. — ¿Acabas de robar este té?

Magnus ignoró su pregunta. —Así que…. ¿Por qué estás aquí? -preguntó.

Alec tomó un sorbo de té. —Quería darte las gracias por salvarme la vida.

Magnus se inclinó hacia atrás recargándose en sus manos, preguntándose por segunda vez ese día, si es que acababa de escuchar mal…. —Tú quieres darme las gracias. -repitió

—Salvaste mi vida. Yo estaba delirando y no creo que te haya agradecido. Sé que no tenías que hacerlo, así que, gracias.

Magnus no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Aquí estaba un cazador de sombras, un Lightwood, sentado en su sofá, agradeciéndole por haber salvado su vida. Esta vez ambas cejas se alzaron. — ¿De nada? - fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

Alec bajo su té. —Quizás deba irme.

Magnus se enderezó de golpe. — ¿Después de que viniste desde tan lejos? Todo el camino hasta Brooklyn. Sólo para ¿agradecerme? -Magnus estaba poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

—Ahora… eso sería una verdadera pérdida de tiempo.

Se acercó y puso su mano en la mejilla de Alec, acariciando suavemente con el pulgar a lo largo del hueso de esta. No sabía por qué, pero de repente había sentido el impulso de tocarlo. Asegurarse que lo que estaba pasando era real.

Alec se congeló ante el movimiento de Magnus y éste captó la mirada de sorpresa en los ojos del otro. Claramente estaba teniendo cierto efecto en el cazador de sombras.

Magnus entrecerró los ojos y dejo caer su mano, asombrado. — ¡Ha!- masculló.

— ¿Qué? -Alec sonaba asustado, como si acabara de ofender a Magnus de algún modo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Es sólo que tú… -una sombra se movió por detrás de él y se agachó para levantar a Presidente Miau y colocarlo sobre su regazo. —No eres lo que esperaba.

— ¿De un cazador de sombras?

—De un Lightwood.

—No creí que conocieras tan bien a mi familia.

—He conocido a tu familia por cientos de años. -Magnus buscaba la cara de Alec en los recuerdos del pasado, en las caras de otros Lightwood, recordando la de Isabelle. —Ahora, tú hermana, ella es una Lightwood.

—Ella dijo que yo te guste.

— ¿Qué? -Otro inesperado giro en está, por demás ya bastante rara conversación.

—Izzy. Mi hermana. Ella me dijo que yo te guste, de gustar, gustar.

— ¿Gustar, gustar? -Magnus enterró su cara en el pelaje del gato. —Perdón, ¿qué tenemos ahora 12 años? No recuerdo haber conversado nada con Isabelle…. -Éste chico de verdad lo impresionaba. Decía las cosas, así como así. Esto era nuevo para él. Toda una nueva experiencia.

—Jace también me lo dijo. -continuo Alec. — Que yo te había gustado. Que cuando vino a tu casa, habías pensado que era yo y te había desilusionado que fuera él. Eso nunca pasa.

— ¿Eso no pasa? pues debería. -dijo Magnus y se dio cuenta en cuanto lo dijo, que esa era información nueva para Alec.

—No. -balbuceó Alec. —Quiero decir, Jace es el que…

—Jace es una lata. -dijo Magnus. —Pero tú, tú eres diferente, lo que en un Lightwood es realmente, un misterio. Ustedes los Lightwood han sido siempre todo un espectáculo de familia, como los Borgias. Pero no veo engaño en tu rostro. Percibo que tú siempre hablas con franqueza.

Alec se inclinó hacia adelante. — ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Magnus parpadeó. — ¡Ahí está! Lo que acabo de decir. Siempre hablando directamente.

Alec mordió su labio y no dijo nada. Magnus lo veía directo a los ojos pensando que el cazador de sombras era realmente atrevido, pero en buen sentido. Invitarlo a salir así de la nada. Pero, ¿por qué? es lo que Magnus no sabía.

— ¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo? -le preguntó. — No es que yo no sea lo suficientemente deseable, pero, la manera en la que me lo pides, es como si estuvieras haciendo un tipo de ¿acuerdo?

— Solo quiero. -dijo Alec. —Pensé que como yo te guste, me dirías que sí, y yo podría intentar, quiero decir, que podríamos intentarlo. -Alec pasó sus manos por la cara. — ¡Quizás esto fue un error!

Magnus se sintió totalmente tocado por la inseguridad que este chico dejaba ver. -"De closet". -pensó. — ¿Alguien sabe que eres gay? le preguntó lo más gentilmente que pudo.

Alec enderezó la cabeza de golpe. No se esperaba esta pregunta y Magnus pudo ver que había comenzado a hiperventilar. No pudo más que sentir aprensión por el cazador de sombras gay y de closet que estaba frente a él.

Alec mantuvo el silencio por un rato y entonces comenzó a hablar. —Clary. Que igual, lo supo por accidente. E Izzy, pero, ella no diría nunca nada.

— ¿Ninguno de tus padres? ¿Ni Jace…?

Hubo un pequeño movimiento en los ojos de Alec, que ahora estaban de un azul más oscuro. ¿Pánico? —No. No y no quiero que sepan. Especialmente Jace.

—Yo creo que podrías decirle. -dijo Magnus, recordando como Jace se había arrodillado frente a la cama de Alec-Se veía muy afectado cuando tú estabas a punto de morir. De verdad le importas mucho.

—Prefiero que no sepa. -aseguró, tallando sus puños en sus pantalones. Estaba bastante nervioso. -Nunca he tenido una cita. Jamás he besado a nadie. Nunca. Izzy me dijo que yo te había gustado y pensé…

—Hey, no me eres indiferente, -dijo Magnus jugando, pero no iba a dejar aflorar sus sentimientos por Alec, cuando claramente él estaba enganchado a su parabatai. Todo esto era bueno y emocionante, pero él necesitaba una muy buena razón para siquiera, empezar a considerar, la propuesta de Alec y no solo unos ojos bonitos.

—Pero, ¿Yo te gusto? -le preguntó. —Porque esto de ser "gay" no significa que te puedas lanzar a cualquier hombre, y que estará bien, porque "no es una chica". Aun así, hay personas que nos gustan y personas que no.

Alec volvió a guardar silencio y Magnus lo observó, estaba pensando. Cuando levantó la cabeza, miró a Magnus fijamente y dijo —Sí, me gustas.

Magnus le sostuvo la mirada. Estaba realmente impactado con la honestidad de este chico. Alec en realidad tenía más de una razón para querer salir con él. No era solo que Isabelle le hubiese dicho que le había _gustado, gustado_ a Magnus. Era que de verdad le interesaba salir con él, y ahí estaba otra vez, cautivado con el azul cobalto de sus ojos.

—Es rara la genética, ¿sabes? Tus ojos. Ese color… -meneó la cabeza, aún maravillado- Los Lightwood, no tenían ojos azules.—Monstruos de ojos verdes -dijo Magnus y sonrió. Depositó a Presidente Miau en el piso y el gato se desplazó hasta donde estaba Alec para sobarse contra sus piernas. Le gustas a Presidente Miau.

— ¿Es eso bueno? -dijo Alec

—Nunca salgo con alguien a quien mi gato no le gusta. -contestó Magnus, bastante sorprendido por sus propias palabras. Le iba a decir a Alec que sí. Se levantó. —Entonces, digamos que, ¿el viernes en la noche?

Alec levantó la cabeza emocionado y Magnus lo vio relajarse a través del brillo de sus ojos.

— ¿De verdad? ¿En verdad quieres salir conmigo?

Magnus meneó la cabeza y sonrió. —Deja ya de hacerte el difícil Alexander. Eso hace las cosas más trabajosas. -se encaminó a la salida y le dijo —"Vamos" Te acompaño a la puerta.

Al llegar a esta, Magnus giró y entrecerró un poco más los ojos para ver a Alec, pensando en lo que el cazador de sombras había dicho un poco antes.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Alec al ver la mirada inquisitiva de Magnus.

—Nunca has besado a nadie. ¿Ni uno sólo? -preguntó.

—No.-dijo Alec dudando. —No un beso de a de verdad.

—"Ven aquí" -Magnus lo tomo impulsivamente por los hombros y lo jaló hacía él. Alec era alto, solo una pulgada más bajo que él y eso le agradaba. Levantó la barbilla de Alec con sus dedos y presionó su boca contra la de él. El chico estaba sorprendido ante el contacto inesperado pero no retrocedió. Por el contrario, se inclinó un poco más. Magnus abrió sus labios con los de él y deslizó la punta de su lengua dentro de la boca de Alec. Éste gimió.

Alec lo besaba con fervor moviendo su boca con la de Magnus y presionando su cuerpo al de él.

Magnus tembló al sentir los dedos de Alec sobre la piel desnuda de su cintura, pero se relajó en el instante que Alec posó sus manos por completo y las deslizó suavemente hacia arriba por debajo de su camisa. Magnus amaba lo intrépido que Alec era. En respuesta él bajo sus propias manos de los brazos de él, acariciando su torso en el camino a la cintura. Tomó las presillas del pantalón de éste y las uso para presionarlo aún más contra él. Era delicioso tenerlo en sus brazos. El tierno roce de los labios, sus manos acariciando su espalda desnuda, sus dedos sintiendo su columna, todo eso hacía que Magnus temblara. Dejó sus labios, solo para deslizar su boca a lo largo del cuello, en un suave largo beso a través de la sensible piel, añadiendo solo un poco más de presión al beso, antes de apartarse. Sintió el golpe de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Sus ojos encendidos mirando los de Alec.

—Ahí tienes. Has sido besado. -alcanzó la puerta por detrás de Alec y la abrió. —Te veo el viernes.

Alec aclaró la garganta, tratando de respirar de nuevo y retrocedió por la puerta ya abierta sin dejar de verlo. Magnus estaba en un hilo. Deleitado en la belleza del chico. Entonces Alec lo tomó inesperadamente de la camisa y jaló nuevamente contra él. Magnus se tambaleó pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo porque la boca de Alec ya estaba sobre la suya besando y succionando con fuerza. Tontamente y sin práctica, pero hambrienta en deseo. Dándole todo lo que tenía. Para su sorpresa sintió su corazón agitarse en su pecho. —Éste es el bueno. -se dijo. —Sí éste es.

Alec lo soltó de repente, así como lo había tomado. —Viernes. -dijo. Bajó las escaleras.

Magnus lo observó irse, cruzando sus brazos y sonriendo para sí mismo. —"Lightwood", siempre deben tener la última palabra. Giró y cerró la puerta recargándose en ella. Escuchando los pasos de Alec bajando las escaleras. Viernes, pensó. Cerró los ojos y conjuro la imagen de Alec en su mente.

Esos maravillosos ojos azules.


	7. Entre Ciudad de Hueso y Ciudad de Ceniza

**A Malec Story**

Por: Hinkeeverlark

Traducido por: MagnusLadyAlways

 **Alec**

 **Tu beso aún persiste**

 **Divago**

 **¿Podría ser que yo...?**

 **Podríamos intentar**

 **Avanzar a lo desconocido**

 **Colocar mis primeros pasos cuidadosamente**

 **En el camino al Amor**

 **Magnus**

 **Y justo de la nada**

 **Entraste a mi vida**

 **Cuando sentía que empezaba a calcificarme**

 **Pero ahora hay una chispa**

 **Muy en lo profundo**

 **Tienes el poder**

 **De convertirme en fuego**

 **De manera que mi corazón**

 **Se torne suave y plácido en tus manos**


	8. El camino del amor verdadero (primeras c

**Autor: Hinkeeverlack**

 **Traductor: MagnusLadyAlways**

N/A: Esta historia está disponible en _Las Crónicas de Bane_ desde el Punto de Vista de Magnus

 **Alece**

-"Alec, ¡vamos! -gritó Jace. ¡Concéntrate, caray!

Alec blandió la espada serafín y está golpeó fuerte contra la de Jace. Tan fuerte que se le soltó de su mano y cruzó girando por el aire, a través del cuarto de entrenamiento.

Max, estaba sentado en una de las bancas instaladas a los lados del cuarto, y comenzó a aplaudir. -¡Eso estuvo fantástico Alec! – dijo para felicitarlo.

Alec le brindó una de sus mejores sonrisas. Aun así, no podía quitarse esa inquietud que lo desconcentraba. Checó el reloj otra vez y se dio cuenta que si no salía de ahí en ese momento, se le iba a ser tarde. Tarde para su primera cita. Por supuesto nadie sabía que él tenía una cita. De otro modo, lo habrían dejado ir desde cuándo. Pero no podía decirles, y no se le ocurría ninguna excusa.

-Ok, ¿acabamos? -preguntó. Jace atravesó el cuarto hacía su espada y la levantó.

-No. -dijo Jace. -Acabamos de empezar.

-Yo quiero tratar. -dijo Max.

Alec miró a su hermano y se maldijo en silencio. Max prefería pelear con Jace en vez de con él y lo odiaba, pero al mismo tiempo, le había acabado de dar una salida.

-Sí, buena idea. -dijo- ustedes practiquen. Yo estoy fuera.

Antes de que Jace pudiera preguntarle nada acerca de a dónde iba, salió del cuarto de entrenamiento y se apresuró a su cuarto. Se dio un baño rápido y se puso una camisa nueva que compró para su primera cita con Magnus. Se apresuró lo más que pudo, desde su cuarto al elevador, y de allí para fuera del Instituto.

Una vez en el exterior, checó el reloj nuevamente. Se suponía que tenía que estar en la casa de Magnus en un minuto, pero le iba a tomar 30 minutos por lo menos llegar hasta ahí. No había manera, iba a llegar tarde, realmente tarde.

Isabelle diría que eso no importa. Diría que llegar tarde se compensa con entusiasmo. Que él se hacía el difícil. Pero ese no es su estilo y odiaba llegar tarde. Así que todo lo que podía hacer era correr y correr para minimizar el daño.

Abordó la línea F del tren y una vez en Brooklyn, corrió otra vez tan rápido como pudo. Por supuesto, llegó a la casa de Magnus sin aire. Timbró y checó el reloj otra vez. Más de treinta minutos tarde.

Se abrió la puerta y Alec corrió escaleras arriba al segundo piso. La puerta estaba abierta y Magnus se encontraba parado en ella sosteniendo a su gato. Vestía pantalones de piel y zapatos en rojo con un chaleco de seda negra. Lucia increíblemente glamuroso. Glamuroso y demasiado fuera de su alcance.

Alec sintió los nervios aflorando en su estómago y por millonésima vez volvió a dudar, estaría cometiendo un error al aceptar esta cita. ¿Estaba está encaminada al fracaso? ¿Cómo alguien tan bello y experimentado como Magnus podría fijarse en él? Un sencillo chico de diecisiete sin sentido de la moda.

Magnus levantó un poco las cejas y se dio la vuelta al interior del departamento. Alec lo siguió un poco reacio.

-Bueno, esto es realmente inesperado. -dijo Magnus sentándose en el sofá. Se mostraba desinteresado y despreocupado. Exactamente lo opuesto a lo que él estaba viviendo. Su mente estaba haciéndose pedazos, torturándose por no saber ¿Qué decir?, ¿Es que acaso Magnus no lo esperaba? ¿Habría olvidado su cita?

-Lo lamento, se me hizo tarde.-respiró hondo, tratando de jalar aire.

-Jace quería practicar un poco con las armas y no pude zafarme de eso. Quiero decir… no podía decirle.

-¡Ah! ¡Jace! así que ese es el nombre. -lo interrumpió Magnus a la mitad de la oración, dejándolo sin habla. Lo había agarrado con la guardia baja.

-¿Qué?

-Olvide por un segundo el nombre del rubio. -explicó Magnus, a la vez que bailaba sus dedos en el aire.

El movimiento despectivo hizo que Alec quisiera salir corriendo de ahí. Estaba casi seguro que Magnus ya había olvidado todo acerca de él. ¿Por qué no lo haría? ¿Qué tenía él de impresionante o excitante? No era como Magnus con todo ese talento y glamur.

-¡Oh! -declaró cuando finalmente encontró lo que le quedaba de voz. -Yo… yo soy Alec.

Una chispa de aprensión brillo en los ojos de Magnus cuando esté fijó la vista en los suyos.

-Sí -expuso muy despacio brindándole una de sus mejores sonrisas. -Tú nombre lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Alec le devolvió la sonrisa sintiendo emerger el alivió en su existencia. No se había olvidado de él.

-No te preocupes -habló Magnus levantándose del sofá. Dejó al gato en el suelo y caminó hacía Alec. -¿Quieres una bebida?

Alec se agitó un poco debido al repentino acercamiento del brujo y cuando estiró su mano para tomar el vaso con líquido rojo que Magnus le daba; sus manos temblaron un poco soltando el vaso y derramando el contenido. Toda su camisa estaba cubierta con jugo carmesí. Sus pantalones también salpicados y el vaso en cientos de piezas esparcidas en el piso.

El alma se le fue al piso. Observó todo el desastre que había causado.

-"Wow" -dijo Magnus -Creo que están sobrevaluando los reflejos que los Nefilim tienen.

-¡Oh! Por el Ángel. -Balbuceó Alec.- Lo siento.

-Magnus meneó su cabeza y con un ágil movimiento de su muñeca limpio el cuarto. No te preocupes, -dijo. -Soy un brujo. No hay desastre que no pueda limpiar. ¿Por qué crees que doy tantas fiestas? Déjame decirte, No las haría si tuviese que fregar excusados yo mismo. ¿Has visto alguna vez a un vampiro vomitar? Es asqueroso.

\- Yo en realidad, mmm, no conozco a ningún vampiro socialmente. -admitió Alec, sintiéndose avergonzado. Por supuesto Magnus era un brujo, él estaba consciente de ello. Y quizás Magnus era bueno limpiando cualquier cosa, pero eso no hacía que este estúpido accidente fuese menos embarazoso. Ni para qué mencionar lo ridículo que se veía, ahora su camisa azul se había vuelto morada.

-Te traeré otra camisa. -anunció Magnus y antes de que Alec pudiese decir algo más y caminó por el pasillo en dirección a lo que probablemente era su recámara.

Alec se sacó la camisa y la arrugó en sus manos, con su vista fija al piso, pensando en la posibilidad de que éste se abriese y se lo tragase ahí mismo. Esa era una buena idea, "desaparecer" justo en ese momento. Quizás un poco patético, pero mucho más viable que morir de vergüenza.

Escuchó los pasos de Magnus acercarse por el pasillo, levantó la mirada sólo para encontrar al brujo contemplándole. Humedeció sus labios e inhaló, queriendo encontrar las palabras correctas, pero su mente no se conectaba. ¿Por qué estaba Magnus mirándolo así? Tenía un cierto brillo en los ojos y no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar a eso. Magnus estiró su mano para darle una camisa negra que tenía algunas letras bordadas en lentejuelas.

-Lo lamento tanto, soy una cita terrible. -articuló apenas audible.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Magnus. -Eres una cita fantástica. ¡Has estado aquí menos de diez minutos y ya te has quitado la mitad de la ropa!

-Una tímida sonrisa brotó en los labios de Alec, a pesar de lo avergonzado que se sentía. Tomó la camisa y se la puso sin ningún cuidado. "Parpadea si me deseas" eran las letras. La misma camisa que Magnus usaba el martes. El día del beso. El día del "primer beso" de Alec.

Magnus alcanzó un abrigo de piel rojo e hizo un ademán para que Alec le siguiera.

-¡Ven! ¡Vamos a cenar!

Se encaminaron al metro, que estaba al tope de gente esperando en la plataforma. Alec dio un vistazo a toda esa gente alrededor de él, sintiéndose nervioso. Él no solía estar visible entre mundanos y se estaba alterando demasiado.

-¿Puedo usar un glamur? -le preguntó a Magnus, cuando llegó el tren.

-"Nooo…" -Magnus negó rotundamente. -No voy a andar paseándome sólo, una noche de viernes, porque a ti te molesta que te vean.

Alec supo que era justo. Se deslizaron en dos asientos libres. Él mirando hacia la ventana a la oscuridad del túnel del metro, captando su propio reflejo en la ventana, observándose a sí mismo. Con impaciencia, giró su cabeza y fijó la vista en un poster horrible. No sabía qué decir, o cómo actuar, lo que lo ponía más nervioso. Frotó sus palmas que estaban mojadas y resbalosas.

En la siguiente parada, dos jóvenes entraron al tren. Uno de ellos comenzó a balancearse en el poste central del vagón mientras el otro tocaba un tambor.

-¡Hola damas y caballeros, y cualquier otra cosa que tengamos! -gritó a través del tren. -Ahora vamos a realizar una actuación para su entretenimiento. Esperamos que la disfruten. Lo llamamos…. la Canción del Trasero.

Los chicos comenzaron a ripear una horrorosa canción sin sentido alguno. Decían algo acerca de basura en tú maletero y ¡que dulce, dulce trasero! La canción era ridícula. Alec apretó muy fuerte los labios, temeroso de que rompiera a carcajadas y no logrará contenerse. Pensando que quizás Magnus podría tomárselo como ofensivo.

Cuando alcanzaron su parada, en algún lugar de Manhattan, Magnus dio una propina a los cantantes y dejaron el tren. Alec vio un muchacho flaco burlar a Magnus desde atrás y tomar su cartera sigilosamente. En menos de un segundo, volteó, tomó el brazo del ladrón y lo lanzó por el aire, le dio la vuelta para que quedara su espalda sobre el piso, y presiono su bota en la garganta del muchacho.

Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que solo era un mundano y que había usado un poquito más de fuerza y velocidad de la que era necesaria. El carterista lo miraba espantado. Magnus, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, volteo a ver al ladrón y después a Alec.

El muchacho en el suelo agitaba las manos en pánico.

-"Viejo" -dijo- lo siento, de verás. No sabía que eras un ninja.

Alec retiró su pie y echó un vistazo alrededor. Un grupo de gente se había juntado ya en torno a ellos observando.

-No soy un ninja. -masculló sin saber qué más hacer.

Una chica estaba parada junto a él y aprovechó la vacilación para poner su mano en su brazo. -Estuviste espectacular. Tienes los reflejos y movimientos de una víbora. Deberías ser un doble. De verdad, con esos pómulos, deberías ser actor. Hay mucha gente buscando chicos guapos como tú para hacer las escenas peligrosas.

Alec se le quedó mirando a la chica sin entender, luego giró hacía Magnus, suplicando con la mirada para que le ayudara a salir de esa realmente incómoda situación. Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que hablaba la chica.

Enseguida, sintió la mano de Magnus en la parte baja de su espalda, cálida y reconfortante, y después a él, recargándose en el su hombro, lanzándole a la joven una mirada bastante severa.

La joven retiró su mano inmediatamente, y Alec se relajó. -Sin ofender, -dijo. -Déjame darte mi tarjeta. Trabajó en una agencia de talentos. Podrías ser una estrella.

-Es extranjero, -le aseguró Magnus. -No podrías contratarlo, no tiene número de seguro social. -Alec clavó la vista en sus zapatos.

-¡Qué pena! -contestó la muchacha- Podría ser tremendo. Con esos ojos.

Era totalmente raro que la chica hablara de él como si no estuviera ahí presente, pero fue aún más raro lo que Magnus respondió al comentario.

-¡Ya lo sé! Él es realmente atractivo. Pero me temo que tengo que sacarlo de aquí enseguida. Es buscado por la Interpol.

Alec lo miró sorprendido. -¿Interpol? –pensó.

Magnus frunció el ceño.

-¿Atractivo? -repitió Alec.

Ahora el sorprendido era Magnus. -Deberías estar seguro. Sabes que eso es lo que pienso. ¿Por qué otra razón habría aceptado salir contigo?

-Creí, quizás, que... bueno, dijiste que no te era indiferente. -aclaró Alec, articulando palabras mientras trataba de no sentirse tontamente inadecuado y al mismo tiempo extasiado de que Magnus pensase que era atractivo.

-Yo no hago caridad. -dijo Magnus- En ningún área de mi vida.

-Le devolveré la cartera -interrumpió el ladrón, mientras trataba de ponerse en pie. Sacó la cartera que había robado dejándola caer inesperadamente al suelo. -¡La cartera me mordió! -chilló.

Magnus se agachó a recoger su cartera. -Parece que ésta no es tu noche de suerte. ¿O, sí? -le espetó al ladrón

-¿Tu cartera muerde a la gente?- le preguntó Alec.

-Está muerde a la gente, la John Varvatos se prende en llamas.

-¿Quién? -dijo Alec, seguro de no haber escuchado ese nombre antes.

Magnus contempló a Alec con asombro, mientras la chica que creía Alec podría ser tremendo, se metió en la conversación. -Un diseñador totalmente bueno. Sabes, te regalan muchas cosas de diseñador cuando eres una estrella de cine.

-Siempre puedo hacerme de una cartera Varvatos. -dijo el ladrón - No que yo vaya a robar a nadie en esta plataforma, especialmente a ustedes chicos. -aclaró mientras observaba a Alec, ahora con asombro en sus ojos. -No sabía que los gay pudieran pelear así. Sin ofender, claro. Fue estupendo.

-Has aprendido dos lecciones entonces: tolerancia y honestidad. -dijo Magnus muy serio. -Y aún conservas todos tus dedos después de intentar robarme en una primera cita, así que es mejor de lo que podrías esperar.

-Hey viejo, de verdad lo lamento. No quería arruinar la primera cita de alguien con un ninja. -le aseguró a Magnus. Alec estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo, no que se haya sentido del todo bien antes, pero se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo los miraba nuevamente.

- _ **¡Nos vamos ahora!**_ -comentó Magnus. Sus manos aún en la espalda de Alec empujando suavemente hacia la salida.

-Diviértanse en su cita chicos. -mencionó la joven, mientras dejaba su tarjeta en la bolsa trasera del pantalón de Alec, que dio un reparo al sentirse tocado. -Llámame si cambias de opinión sobre la fama y la fortuna.

-Lo siento -gritó una vez más el ratero mientras agitaba su mano para despedirse. El resto de los mirones comenzaron a agitar sus manos también en señal de despedida y buenos deseos. Alec sintió que sus mejillas ardían y deseo con todas sus fuerzas una runa de invisibilidad o quizás ¿algo del encanto de Jace? Era solo que no sabía qué hacer con toda esta atención puesta en él. Estaba agradecido con Magnus por alejarlo de la multitud hacía las calles de Manhattan.

Unas cuantas cuadras lejos del metro, Magnus abrió la puerta de un restaurante. Miró un pequeño pedazo de algo, sombrío y garafateado, que parecía, probablemente un dragón y que cubría el letrero. Por lo que no pudo leer el nombre del lugar.

-Es un restaurante con fusión de Etiopía e Italia -explicó Magnus mientras cruzaban la entrada al interior del restaurante. Al momento todo mundo se quedó mudo. Todos volteando en su dirección de Alec, con los ojos puestos en él.

-¡Magnus Bane! -Se apuró alguien hacía donde estaban parados. -¡Trajiste a un cazador de sombras aquí! ¿Es ésto una redada? Magnus, ¡creí que éramos amigos! Pudiste al menos haberme avisado.

-Estamos aquí en visita social. -aclaró Magnus. Levantó las manos en señal defensiva. - Lo juro. Sólo platicar y comer.

El hombre, quien aparentemente era el dueño del lugar, -meneó la cabeza. -Por ti Magnus, pero si él hace un sólo movimiento en contra de alguno de mis clientes…-observó señalando a Alec.

-No lo haré. -dijo Alec, sintiéndose realmente incómodo con todos esos ojos encima de él, otra vez. -Estoy fuera de servicio.

-Los cazadores de sombras jamás están fuera de servicio, dijo el hombre. Los llevó a una esquina del restaurante, junto a la puerta de la cocina.

Alec se sentó frente a Magnus preguntándose si Magnus estaría arrepintiéndose de su decisión de decirle que sí. Pero por supuesto, que se arrepentía. Ésto no tenía sentido.

El mesero que vino a atenderlos era claramente un hombre lobo. Al echar un vistazo, Alec notó que este no era el único subterráneo ahí. El lugar era como el Taki's, lleno de subterráneos. Con qué razón el dueño no estaba muy feliz de que él estuviese ahí. En el Taki's todos estaban acostumbrados a que hubiese cazadores de sombras como clientes, pero aun así, los subterráneos en general, se ponían quisquillosos cada vez que se acercan demasiado.

Esto era algo a lo que Alec estaba acostumbrado, aunque no lo comprendía del todo. Los cazadores de sombras no eran enemigos de los subterráneos. Habían jurado proteger a mundanos y subterráneos de los demonios.

-Hola -dijo el mesero cuando se aproximó a la mesa. -Mi nombre es Erik y seré su mesero esta noche. -Oh Santo Dios. –palideció. -¡Eres un cazador de sombras! -el lobo fijó los ojos en él, con el terror a flor de piel.

Alec le vio con bastante interés.

-Podemos marcharnos, -dijo Magnus -quizás esto fue un error.

-No, está bien. Parece bien. -dijo Alec, no queriendo darse por vencido sólo porque un hombre lobo se sentía incómodo con él.

-Me estás haciendo sentir bastante amenazado -dijo Erik, el mesero.

-Él no está haciendo nada, - espetó Magnus, logrando que Alec se devolviese a verlo lleno de sorpresa.

-No es lo que está haciendo, es el modo en el que me hace sentir. -dijo Erik mientras les lanzaba los menús a la mesa. -Tengo úlceras por estrés.

-El mito de que las úlceras son provocadas por estrés fue desmentido hace algunos años, -dijo Magnus. – éstas son causadas realmente por una especie de bacteria.

-Um, ¿Cuáles son los especiales? -mencionó Alec, tratando de cambiar el tema. No le gustaba particularmente la charla acerca de las úlceras.

-No puedo recordarlos cuando mis emociones están comprometidas con tanto estrés. -replicó Erik. -Un cazador de sombras mató a mi tío.

-¡Yo nunca he matado al tío de nadie! -dijo Alec con voz de acero.

-¿Cómo lo sabrías? Demandó Erik -Es que acaso antes de matar a alguien, te detienes a preguntar ¿si es que tienen sobrinos?

-Yo mato demonios - dijo Alec - y los demonios no tienen sobrinos.

Magnus aclaró la garganta y habló. - ¿Qué tal si ordeno por los dos y compartimos?

-Seguro -dijo Alec, aventando el menú a la mesa, sintiéndose frustrado por la acusación del hombre lobo. Él tampoco entendía muy bien porque un cazador de sombras había matado a su tío. No se supone que mataran subterráneos al azar. Había leyes y estaban obligados a seguirlas.

Magnus ordenó la comida y una vez que hubo terminado, Erik giró hacia Alec y preguntó.

–¿Quieres alguna bebida?

Antes de que Alec pudiera contestar, añadió en una voz más suave -o ¿Quieres acuchillar a alguien? Si definitivamente tienes que hacerlo, ¿Quizás podrías empezar con el cuate de la esquina que está usando playera roja? Deja unas propinas terribles.

-¿Es esa una pregunta capciosa? –le contestó Alec

-Sólo vete -ordenó Magnus.

Erik se retiró y Alec enterró la vista en el mantel. Ahora que solo quedaban ellos dos, no sabía qué decir. Quería disculparse por la muerte del tío de Erik, pero sabía que no debía. Él no sabía nada acerca de eso y dudaba mucho de que una disculpa fuera de utilidad para Magnus. Hace suele decir que no debes disculparte por algo que no es tu culpa. Obviamente está en lo correcto pero eso no le ayudaba ahora.

-Espero te guste la comida de Etiopía. -dijo Magnus.

Alec asintió permaneciendo en silencio. Afortunadamente la comida no tardó tanto en llegar. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando el enorme plato fue colocado sobre la mesa. El plato al tope de kifto, tibs, doro wat, una especie de cebolla roja asada; lentejas machacadas, y collards. Todos colocados encima de un pan de Etiopía grueso y esponjoso conocido como injerta. A un lado del plato, una porción de "penne" bañado en salsa roja.

-Disfrútalo, -le invitó Magnus con una pequeña sonrisa.

Alec arrancó una pequeña pieza de injera para sopear un poco de kitfo sonriendo en respuesta. La comida estaba deliciosa y hasta en ese momento, no había reparado en el hambre que tenía.

-Ésta comida es de lo mejor. ¿Sabes mucho de comida? -le preguntó a Magnus. -Quiero decir, obviamente sí. Olvídalo. Dije algo tonto.

-No, no lo hiciste. -Magnus contestó con un gesto.

Alec estaba seguro que había recibido una respuesta bastante cordial, aunque no estaba seguro de la verdad. Porque, vamos, este brujo tenía 300 años. Obviamente que sabía mucho acerca de comidas. Probablemente ha comido de todo lo que hay para comer. Se alcanzó un poco de penne. Tan pronto como la pasta tocó sus labios, esté empezó a ahogarse. Estaba demasiado picosa. Antes de que pudiese hacer algo al respecto, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-¡Alexander! - exclamó Magnus espantado.

-Estoy bien -Alec trató de decir, pero no estaba bien. Tomó una servilleta y la presionó sobre sus ojos, solo para darse cuenta que era un pedazo de pan. Lo dejó caer y tomó la servilleta, escondiendo su cara en ella.

-Definitivamente no estás bien -declaró Magnus.

Alec cerró sus ojos con fuerza y trato de respirar entre el picor que le quemaba. Estaba considerando seriamente correr al baño y hundir su cabeza en el grifo. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para permanecer sentado y finalmente espiar por encima de la servilleta para asegurarse de que Magnus aún se encontraba ahí.

Allí seguía él y estaba reprimiendo agresivamente al mesero. Había muchas chispas azules brotando de sus dedos.

-Esta pasta tiene demasiada salsa picosa, y tú lo hiciste a propósito. -le reclamó Magnus al ver a Erik aparecer.

-Derecho de Lobos -Erick desafió. -Aplastar al opresor.

-Nadie ha ganado nunca una revolución con pasta, Erik. -le aclaró Magnus. -Ahora, ve a traer un plato nuevo o tendré que acusarte con Luigi.

Alec escondió la cara nuevamente en la servilleta y escuchó al hombre lobo disculparse con Magnus antes de dirigirse a la cocina otra vez.

-¡Que lata! -exclamó Magnus.

Alec limpio su cara con la servilleta y tomó un trago de agua. Finalmente, el mundo regresó a su forma natural. O tan normal como podía ponerse. Tal parecía que todo iba mal ese día.

-Sí. -dijo Alec en respuesta. -¿Qué le habrán hecho los cazadores de sombras a ese pobre?

-Bueno, mencionó a un tío muerto.

-¡Ehm! -murmuró Alec. -Cierto.

Estúpido, estúpido estúpido. ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido? se cuestionó, bastante molesto consigo mismo. Volvió a fijar la vista en el mantel sin saber qué más decir.

-Pero aun así, sigue siendo un verdadero grosero. No hay porque disculparlo. Aclaró Magnus.

-Sí, por supuesto.- murmuró Alec en respuesta. Levantó los ojos para ver los de Magnus solo un momento. Él había continuado con la cena y estaba muy ocupado sirviéndose lentejas sobre un pedazo de pan. Se veía tan atractivo. El chaleco negro que vestía estaba reflejando un poco luz proveniente de la lámpara en la mesa. El adorno en el cuello en forma de v dejaba entre ver un poco de la tersa piel en su pecho. Alec se transportó al martes, cuando se habían besado. Él había logrado tocar la cintura y la espalda de Magnus. No podía concentrarse por estar imaginando cómo se sentiría tocar el torso, este tendría que ser cálido y muy suave.

Desde el martes, se la había pasado pensando en lo que haría si Magnus lo besaba de nuevo. Anhelaba el momento en que eso volviera a suceder. Pero la cita iba tan mal, que Alec estaba totalmente seguro que Magnus no querría volver a hacerlo.

De repente Magnus se hundió en su silla, como si quisiera ocultarse de alguien.

-¡Advertencia rápida! -dijo. -El hombre que acaba de entrar es uno de mis ex. Bueno, casi un ex. Fue muy casual. Nos separamos amigablemente.

Alec asintió, sin saber cómo responder a eso. El hombre que había entrado se percató de Magnus en ese momento, y se encaminó en su dirección.

-¡Eres una escoria! -chilló hacía Magnus. -Levantó el vaso que Magnus tenía con vino en la mesa y se lo arrojó a la cara. Después se dirigió a Alec. -¡Aléjate mientras puedas! Nunca te fíes de un brujo. Ellos hechizan los años de tu vida y el amor de tu corazón!

-¿Años? - profirió Magnus, mientras el vino aun goteaba desde su cara al mantel. -¡Sí acaso fueron 20 minutos!

Alec estudió su cara y después, la del hombre con la boca totalmente abierta.

-El tiempo es diferente para los que pertenecemos al mundo de las hadas. -espetó el hombre. -¡Tú desperdiciaste los mejores veinte minutos de mi vida!

El hombre se giró marchándose sumamente alterado y Magnus alcanzó un puñado de servilletas para limpiarse la cara, mientras que Alec seguía analizando todo.

-¡Esta bien! -expuso Magnus. -Es posible que me haya equivocado cuando dije que fue una separación amigable. -Sonrió y se encogió de hombros descuidadamente. -Ya sabes. "Ex"

-No realmente no lo sé. -aclaró Alec. -Tú eres mi primera cita.

Magnus no contestó. El silencio entre los dos pareció eterno. Alec deseo que pudiera pensar en algo que decir. Estaba temiendo que Magnus lo fuese a rechazar por ser increíblemente aburrido. Eso era lo último que él quería. Le gustaba Magnus, era divertido y realmente atractivo, y de verdad quería repetir el beso del martes. En serio lo estaba deseando.

El teléfono de Magnus comenzó a timbrar y el corazón de Alec se desplomo. "¡Ahí está!" pensó. Esa es la llamada de escape. Magnus contesto el teléfono y lo primero que dijo, confirmó su temor.

-¿Una emergencia? Catarina. -preguntó Magnus. -"Eso es terrible! ¿Qué pasó?

Alec alcanzó a percibir la voz de una mujer que contestaba, pero no podía escuchar lo que decía. Así que permaneció sentado en silencio, esperando a que Magnus se disculpara y lo votará ahí mismo. Estaba tratando de adivinar si Magnus sería capaz de deshacerse de él tan fácilmente. ¿Le diría que era adorable pero no lo que necesitaba? ¿O le diría simplemente que no funcionaba porque claramente Alec no estaba a la altura?

-Desperdiciare tu tiempo en otro momento, querida. -dijo Magnus en el teléfono y después corto. Alec sintió sus ojos observándolo y esperó por el golpe.

-Lo siento mucho, -sostuvo Magnus. -Es una emergencia.

-Mmh, -dijo Alec cabizbajo. -Está bien. Lo entiendo.

-Hay una loba fuera de control en un bar cerca de aquí.

-¡Ah! -emitió Alec, sin saber qué añadir a la aclaración que Magnus estaba inventando.

-Tengo que ir a tratar de controlarla. -aseguró Magnus impacientemente. -¿Podrías venir y ayudarme?

¿Qué? pensó Alec. Le acababa de pedir que lo acompañara.

-¡Oh!, ¿es una emergencia real? -exclamó, un poco sorprendido pero sintiéndose bastante aliviado. -Creí que era una de esas situaciones en las que acuerdas con un amigo para que te haga una llamada de rescate y poder zafarte de una cita que apesta.

-¡Mmh! -dijo Magnus. -No sabía que la gente hacía eso.

-Ajá. -Alec se levantó y se colocó la chaqueta arrugada. Sí había una mujer lobo descontrolada, no había tiempo que perder. - ¡Vamos Magnus!

Alec observó a Magnus aventar un montón de dinero a la mesa y resopló. Magnus lo vio a los ojos y sonrío. -¡Por favor! –dijo. -No tienes ni idea de cuánto le cobró de más a los Nefilim por mis servicios. ¡Esto es lo justo! ¿Vamos?

En el recorrido a la salida, Magnus le comentó a Alec que iban rumbo a "The Beauty Bar" solo unas cuantas cuadras de allí.

-Es luna llena - observó Alec levantando su cuello. -Con qué razón se convirtió.

-Sí. -asintió Magnus -Sólo esperó que no hiera a nadie.

Cuando llegaron, la acera del lugar estaba atestada de fiesteros muy asustados. Magnus los ignoro y entro en el bar. Alec lo siguió apresuradamente. Estaba oscuro en el interior y Alec ajustó la vista para distinguir a la loba. Pensaba en qué hacer después. Estaba acostumbrado a Jace e Izzy a su lado, y en este momento se hallaba fuera de lugar sin ellos. Examinó el lugar, balanceando su cuerpo de un pie a otro hasta que se dio cuenta que Magnus lo observaba.

-¿Estás bien?

-Siempre hago esto con Isabelle y Jace, -aclaró Alec.- No están aquí y no puedo llamarles"

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Magnus.

Alec se ruborizó. Se sintió avergonzado por tener que esconder su cita de su parabatai y su hermana. Pero solo no podía decirles. Era imposible. Imposible ser gay y salir en citas con brujos. No tenía ni idea de cómo darles esa noticia, así que decidió no decir nada; y que en consecuencia, solo significaba, que él tendría que lidiar solo con este problema.

-Lo harás bien sin ellos. -afirmó Magnus queriendo darle más valor. -Yo puedo ayudarte.

Alec le miró un poco preocupado. Magnus era un brujo y podía ayudar. Él no dudaba de eso. El problema era que él estaba acostumbrado a cubrir la espalda de Isabelle y Jace. Eso era lo que él sabía hacer y aquí estaba en territorio desconocido. Él asintió hacía Magnus y se movió al interior del bar, asegurándose de permanecer frente a Magnus para poder protegerlo de cualquier peligro que el hombre lobo pudiese imponerles.

Escuchó un gruñido leve detrás del bar y se arrastró suave y calladamente hacia el sonido. Magnus siguiendo su sigilo.

Alec enfocó sus ojos en la oscuridad, su runa de visión ya en funcionamiento. El gruñido de la loba indicando que se movía nerviosamente en la oscuridad hacia la parte trasera del club. No se veía ningún mundano alrededor de la loba, lo que era bastante bueno. Esperaba fehacientemente que la loba no hubiese mordido o matado a nadie. De ser así, tendría que turnar el asunto a la Conclave. En realidad no quería llegar a eso. Una parte de él sentía que Magnus no apreciaría eso. Era solo una chica, lo suficientemente estúpida para salir en luna llena, pero aun así, solo una chica. Alec no podía dejar de pensar en su propia hermana, quien al igual hacía muchas cosas estúpidas, caminando siempre al filo de lo que era permitido y lo que no lo era. Estaba agradecido de que él estuviese ahí ahora para poder ayudar a la chica y prevenir que algo peor pasara.

Se arrastró hacia las sombras y podía sentir a Magnus moviéndose detrás de él. Se agazapó y arremetió en dirección a la loba. Ella dio un gruñido amenazante pero retrocedió un poco, atrapada con la guardia baja por el rápido movimiento que Alec había hecho. Él estaba repasando el entrenamiento que habían tenido con hombres lobos. Hodge, diciéndoles que debían calmar a un hombre lobo molesto sin llegar a lastimarlo. El necesitaba poner sus manos alrededor de su nuca, de modo que ella no pudiera clavarle las garras ni sus dientes. Pero si él quería luchar con ella para detenerla, debía ser capaz de colocar una de sus rodillas en su costado y los brazos alrededor de la nuca al mismo tiempo. Después usaría la cuerda para atarla y eso, espero, sería suficiente para que ella regresara a su forma humana.

Él había hecho todo esto en el entrenamiento con un hombre lobo real. Pero no era tan fácil, porque esta loba no estaba en modo cooperativo. Se retorcía y lanzaba los dientes para clavarlos en él. Tenía que moverse de verdad muy rápido, rodando y regresando una y otra vez. Puso sus brazos en alto para que ella pudiera ver que estaba desarmado por lo que no había peligro. Él era lo suficientemente ágil para no dejarse morder o arañar, pero también ella era rápida por lo que era difícil atraparla.

-Alexander, escuchó a Magnus llamarlo por detrás, así que giro su cabeza. La loba percibió su momento de distracción y él alcanzó a ver de reojo, el fuerte golpe que ella le lanzaba, dándole justo el tiempo para rodar, alejándose velozmente y aterrizando en cuclillas frente a Magnus.

-Tienes que permanecer a salvo -le dijo, sin aire.

Escuchó el movimiento de la loba tras su espalda tan pronto como esta corrió. ¿Por qué era tan estúpido?, darle la espalda a un animal, se dijo, frustrado consigo mismo. Trató de girar, pero Magnus ya le había lanzado una bola de fuego azul a la loba, tumbándola de espaldas y lanzándola en giros.

-Debes recordar que soy un brujo. -Magnus le mencionó.

-Lo sé, -contestó Alec, rastreando a la loba. No era que él pensara que Magnus no pudiese cuidarse solo. Era que él había tenido este entrenamiento específicamente y no sabía cómo realizarlo con alguien que no fuera un cazador de sombras. Entonces, quizás, era mejor hacerlo solo. -Solo que…- comenzó a decir, cuando detectó a la loba en cuatro patas dirigiéndose directo a ellos, con furia en los ojos. -Creo, -dijo claramente, -que la hiciste enojar.

-Notó cómo Magnus agrandaba los ojos ante la observación de Alec.

-Tienes excelentes habilidades Alexander, -atinó a decir.

Alec se levantó y extendió una mano para mantener a Magnus atrás. Entonces sintió su mano en la camisa y cómo esté lo jalaba, arrastrándolo con él hacia atrás. Lentamente retrocedieron hacia el cuarto que estaba más amplio, en la parte del frente del club. La loba iba siguiéndolos. Cuando está alcanzó la puerta de la entrada, Alec se retiró de Magnus para brincar sobre de ella. Solo pon tus manos alrededor de ella, se dijo así mismo. Pero tan pronto como él se aventó, ella lanzó un golpe que le dio de lleno en el pecho y al momento se sintió volar por el aire. Golpeó un espejo que se quebró con la fuerza del impacto, pero el duro entrenamiento le había enseñado a usar cualquier pared como trampolín. Brincó y se enganchó a un candelabro que uso para balancearse a través del cuarto.

—Estúpido Cazador de Sombras -escuchó murmurar a Magnus.. No le prestó atención, cayendo en cuclillas para atacar a la loba una vez más.

—Estúpido, sexy cazador de sombras. -volvió a inferir Magnus a sus espaldas. No pudo más que sonreír un poco al oír esas palabras, pero sus ojos seguían puestos en la loba, que estaba avanzando nuevamente, pero dudaba si atacar a Magnus o Alec.

— ¡Alec! -le llamó Magnus, pero esta vez Alec no volteó, se mantuvo concentrado en la loba. Magnus trono los dedos y una danzante flama azul apareció de ellos tal como lo hace un encendedor. Alec levantó la cabeza.

—Alexander, hagamos esto juntos. -dijo. Alec asintió y observó como una red de luminosas líneas azules salían de los dedos de Magnus. La loba dudaba ante la repentina aparición de luz mágica.

Alec se movió hacia la parte trasera mientras Magnus continuaba con su pared de luces, previniendo que la loba escapara. Alec estaba asombrado de ver como esto estaba funcionando. Pensó que él no podría pelear en pareja con Magnus, porque él nunca había entrenado con él y no sabía cómo funcionaba la magia; pero estaba bien. Magnus acorraló a la loba en una esquina, dándole la posibilidad a Alec de atraparla sin salir golpeados.

La loba se contoneaba y bajaba la cabeza, y gemía. Su mundo lleno de una luz cegadora y hacía donde quiera que trataba de ir, Alec estaba ahí, monitoreando sus movimientos. Empezó a retraerse, gimiendo debido que la luz mágica de Magnus había empezado a alcanzar el pelaje y entonces fue, cuando Alec aprovechó para atraparla sin que ella pudiera moverse. Alcanzó la soga de su cinto y la ató rápidamente a la altura de los brazos. Entonces dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo en ella rodeándola con los brazos a la altura del cuello para calmarla. Ella peleaba y se movía tratando de zafarse pero él no le permitió ni el más leve movimiento.

Escuchó a Magnus aproximarse a ellos, murmurando una clase de conjuro, que Alec creyó sería para calmar y relajar. Ahora todo lo que tenían que hacer era esperar a que la loba cambiara a su forma humana. Alec esperaba pacientemente mientras Magnus la urgía desde atrás para que lo hiciera.

—¡Vamos Marcy, vamos! -decía.

La loba se estremeció y cambio. Los huesos protuberantes cedieron y el pelaje desapareció y en unos pocos y agonizantemente largos momentos, Alec se encontró con sus brazos alrededor de una chica que vestía solamente un vestido roto en jirones. Sintió la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo en sus brazos y la soltó rápidamente, sintiéndose muy incómodo ante la cercanía de una chica. Él prefería a la loba en sus brazos, y no a la chica.

La muchacha, a la que Magnus había llamado Marcy, se sentó y envolvió sus piernas entre sus brazos, sollozando quedamente. Magnus, que estaba parado frente a ellos se quitó el abrigo, se arrodilló y la envolvió en este. Ella lo miró.

—Gracias, muchas gracias. -dijo despacito. Sus ojos seguían ardiendo y su voz aun en shock, —Yo…. por favor, ¿Herí a alguien?

—No. -dijo Alec tratando de reconfortarla. —No, tú no heriste a nadie.

—Había alguien conmigo….-Marcy aclaró.

—La rasguñaste un poco.-dijo Magnus, y a Alec le agrado lo calmado y reconfortante que sonaba. —Ella está bien. Sanará.

—Pero la lastime, -dijo Marcy poniendo su rostro entre las manos ensangrentadas.

Alec la alcanzó y la tocó por la espalda, acariciando gentilmente. —Ella está bien, -le reafirmó. —Tú no,... Yo sé que tú no querías herirla, que no querías herir a nadie. No puedes cambiar lo que eres. Vas a lograr entenderlo todo.

—Ella te disculpa. -dijo Magnus

Marcy volteó y abrió los ojos enormemente. — ¡Oh mi Dios! Eres un cazador de sombras, -susurró y Alec captó el temor en su voz. Era desconcertante que cualquiera pudiese estar aterrado de él. — ¿Qué me vas a hacer? -apretó los ojos. —No, lo siento. Tú me detuviste. Si no hubieses estado aquí…, lo que sea que me hagas, lo merezco.

—No voy a hacerte nada -dijo Alec, y Marcy abrió los ojos para verlo a la cara. Él trato de poner en sus palabras, hasta la última onza de simpatía que tenía, —Realmente voy a hacer lo que digo, no le diré a nadie. Lo prometo.

Ella lo miraba con asombro, sin creerle del todo. Pero tan pronto como se vieron a los ojos, se sentó y asintió.

—Gracias. -dijo calmadamente. —Gracias a ambos.

— ¿Marcy? -una voz la llamo y levantó la mirada. — ¡Adrienne!

Otra chica se apresuró a través del cuarto y se tiró al piso, donde envolvió a Marcy en los brazos.

— ¿Estás herida? ¡Muéstrame! -Marcy le murmuró a la altura del hombro.

—Estoy bien, no es nada. Estoy totalmente bien. -dijo Adrianne, acariciando el pelo de Marcy.

—Lo lamento -dijo Marcy, tomando la cara de Adrianne entre sus manos. Se besaron, olvidándose del hecho de que Alec y Magnus se encontraban justo ahí con ellas. Alec las miro con un pequeño dejo de envidia. Ser tan abiertamente gay, es algo que él deseaba poder ser. Esta era su primera cita con un chico, la primera de todas y no creía que hubiese forma de que él hiciese eso. Se levantó del piso y aliso la su arrugada camisa, mientras miraba a Magnus. Este estaba viendo a las chicas, pero al sentir sus ojos en él, levantó la mirada y sonrió para Alec. Alec le devolvió la sonrisa pero el movimiento dolió. Se hizo consciente de que había algunos raspones en su piel. Tomó la estela y dibujó rápidamente unas iratzes en sus brazos y su mejilla.

Lentamente el cuarto comenzó a llenarse de gente. Algunos se dirigían hacia ellos diciéndole a Magnus cosas que no lograba escuchar. Magnus asentía con un movimiento de cabeza. —Muchas Gracias. –escuchó al caballero decir finalmente.

—Estuvo muy bien lo que le dijiste a la chica, -dijó a Magnus.

—No fue nada. -replicó él sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. Solo hacía mi trabajo. Quiero decir… es para lo que estamos aquí, ¿No es verdad? ¿Los cazadores de Sombras? Tenemos que ayudar a cualquiera que necesite ayuda. Estamos para proteger a la gente.

Magnus lo miró sorprendido. Alec se preguntaba el porqué. ¿Era tan extraño lo que había dicho? Se pasó la mano por la cabeza al sentir el sudor.

—No creo que vayamos a obtener alguna bebida en este lugar, hay muchos en la fila. -dijo Magnus despacio. -Regresemos a mi casa por el último trago.

Alec asintió y siguió al brujo fuera del bar. —¿Caminamos? -sugirió Magnus. La noche estaba tibia y Alec lo prefería a volver al metro. Disfruto el aire de la noche, observando la ciudad vibrante. A la distancia pudo ver el puente de Brooklyn, blanco con el reflejo de la luna.

Dio una mirada de reojo a Magnus que caminaba a un lado de él. Ahora que le había dado su abrigo a la chica y solo estaba usando su chaleco de seda. Alec podía apreciar el modo en el que el reflejo de la luz de la luna iluminaba sus brazos desnudos, destacando los músculos de los bíceps. Sus brazos no eran como los suyos... o los de Jace, pero después de todo, muy probablemente Magnus no tenía que entrenar un mínimo de tres horas diarias como ellos. Tampoco era como que a Alec le importaran los hombres musculosos. El creía que el brujo lucía encantador pues el reflejo que la luna que se proyectaba en su piel hacía que esta tuviese un precioso tono dorado.

Alec sintió un gran alivio porque la noche finalmente había oscurecido el día. Este había empezado tan mal que había estado seguro que Magnus lo rechazaría, pero ahora, después de haber estado trabajando juntos tratando de ayudar a la chica lobo, estaban dando un paseo a la luz de la luna y se dirigían al loft de Magnus. Estaba ansioso por dejarle saber cómo es que se había sentido durante todo el día esa misma noche.

—Me alegra tanto que tu amiga te llamará para ayudar a esa chica. -comenzó a decir, —y me gustó mucho más que me pidieras acompañarte. Me sorprendió, después de cómo habían salido las cosas con la cita.

—Me preocupaba que la estuvieras pasando terrible, - confesó Magnus.

—"Para nada" -dijo Alec sintiendo el rubor subir por sus mejillas. —De ninguna manera. ¿Parecía que yo...? No, lo siento.

—No lo sientas. -le pidió él.

—Fue mi culpa. -dejó salir las palabras al aire, sin poder controlarse. Él no sabía otra cosa más, que ser honesto. — Todo salió mal, aún antes de aparecer a la cita. Tú sabes cómo ordenar en los restaurantes y yo no. Yo no podía aguantarme la risa cuando los chicos cantaban aquella canción en el metro. No tengo ni idea de que estoy haciendo y tu luces tan magníficamente bien.

— ¿Cómo? -exclamó Magnus sorprendido. De seguro que Alec había dicho algo mal otra vez o ¿había sido él el que había entendido mal? Pero no, no escuchó mal. Se dio un momento para considerar seriamente el comentario y finalmente dijo, — Creo que la canción era terrible, pero muy cómica. Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó tremenda carcajada. Alec se le unió y de repente estaban disfrutando juntos la risa que habían contenido antes. Alec lo adoraba. Adoraba el sonido de la risa de Magnus y adoraba esos hermosos ojos dorados que brillaban en la noche.

Cuando llegaron al loft, Magnus posó su mano sobre la puerta y esta se abrió instantáneamente. —Que conveniente, ¿quién necesita llaves cuando eres un hechicero? -pensó Alec.

—Perdí mis llaves hace quince años, -explicó Magnus al ver la reacción de Alec. Subieron las escaleras juntos. Alec sintió el nerviosismo fluir en su estómago. Sintió el cambio en la atmósfera. Estar solo con Magnus en el edificio, aceleró su respiración. Para acabarla, vio a Magnus observándolo desde el rabillo del ojo y por inercia, mordisqueó su labio.

Era tan extraño, en unos cuantos segundos todo era diferente. La tensión flotaba en el aire. Sintió un cosquilleo en la piel y su entereza se vio comprometida porque Magnus acababa de detenerse, así, de golpe. Por un momento, Alec se congeló, pero enseguida se estiró y lo tomó del brazo, cerrando sus delgados dedos en la piel desnuda y tersa. Volvió a morderse el labio y exclamó "Magnus", sin reconocer su propia voz, pues había hablado en un tono muy bajo, pero urgente, mismo que resonó en el vacío de la escalera. Magnus giró hacia él y contuvo su propia respiración al verlo.

Alec se inclinó un poco tirando de Magnus para poder poner sus labios en los de él. Vio a Magnus cerrar los ojos y rendirse al tierno y suave beso que le ofrecia. Alec separó sus labios y sintió a Magnus abrir los suyos por inercia. Deslizó su lengua en la boca de él, probando, buscando y disfrutando totalmente la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al de él. Profundizó el beso, y el nerviosismo que estaba flotando en su estómago ardió como fuego en su boca, con una urgencia incontrolable de tenerlo, mientras Magnus le respondía con la misma necesidad. Descendió sus manos hasta llegar a la cintura de él, tocando la piel desnuda entre el chaleco y los pantalones de cuero. Presionándose aún más contra él. La barandilla de madera de la escalera crujía ante la presión de ambos. Sintió los brazos de Magnus rodear su cuerpo y meterse bajo su camisa. Sus delgados y delicados dedos trazando pequeñas figuras sobre sus músculos, haciendo estremecer su espalda.

Besar a Magnus la vez pasada había sido deslumbrante, pero él se había sentido abrumado, ahora estaba en control de la situación. Lo atrajo aún más, moviendo sus labios y su lengua con mucha más habilidad y con mayor intención.

Magnus ascendió un escalón llevándose a Alec con él pero sin frenar el beso, tropezando un poco en el segundo piso y apoyando el peso sobre la puerta del loft al llegar arriba. Alec sintió la mano de Magnus salir de su camisa y escuchó el cada vez más familiar chasquido de sus dedos. La puerta se abrió de golpe y se estampó contra la pared y Magnus volvió a jalar de Alec hacía el interior del departamento.

Alec retiró su boca de Magnus solo para dejar una línea de besos en el camino a su oreja y de ahí a la base del cuello, copiando lo que él le había hecho el martes pasado. Magnus lo encaminó hacía el sofá, sentándose en este y tirando de Alec, que quedó sobre él. Magnus se recostó en el sofá y Alec se inclinó con él, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, mientras Magnus seguía con la lluvia de besos. Entonces sintió a Magnus morder su cuello y gimió ante la inesperada punzada y reaccionó presionando más su cuerpo contra el de Magnus, queriendo sentirlo más cerca. Necesitando sentirlo aún más. Frotó con fuerza su cadera contra el cuerpo tendido de Magnus y respiró profusamente. El estremecimiento se había esparcido por todo su cuerpo, su nerviosismo estaba al filo y empezaba a sentir la presión en su pantalón. Magnus deslizó sus manos hacía arriba por debajo de la camisa de Alec, dibujando exquisitos patrones sobre su cuerpo. Esté levantó su cabeza y beso a Magnus a lo largo de la clavícula, en la garganta y hasta arriba para encontrar nuevamente los labios. Sus manos acariciaban los brazos y después los hombros; descendiendo por el torso hasta alcanzar los botones del chaleco. Sus manos temblaban mientras luchaba con ellos para liberar el cuerpo, de la tela que lo cubría. Quería tocar su piel desnuda, sentir su torso y su perfecto abdomen con sus manos. Esa piel tan suave y tersa como la había estado imaginando, totalmente distinta a su propia piel llena de cicatrices.

Magnus liberó una de sus manos de la espalda de Alec para posarla sobre la mejilla de Alec, que al sentir la mano giró por instinto para besar la palma suavemente.

— ¡Alexander! -murmuró su nombre completo. Nadie lo llamaba así y le fascinó escuchar su nombre en los labios de Magnus. La manera en la que había pronunciado su nombre, hizo que sonara encantador, como algo invaluable. Algo que de verdad importa.

—Quizás deberíamos esperar un segundo. -volvió a escuchar a Magnus. Su otra mano, la que antes sentía en su espalda, estaba ahora descansando sobre su pecho y la sentía empujar un poco.

Igual que cuando uno despierta de golpe de un bello ensueño, Alec se separó de Magnus enseguida y se alejó del sofá. Su cuerpo aun temblaba. — ¿Hice algo mal? -preguntó, queriendo recordar, tratando de entender si había hecho algo que hubiese lastimado a Magnus.

—"No" -contestó Magnus. —Para nada.

— ¿Estás echándome? —Trataba de darle sentido a la idea de que Magnus lo detuviese.

Magnus alzó las manos haciendo un gesto de sentida disculpa. —No tengo interés en decirte qué hacer o qué no hacer, Alexander. No quiero persuadirte de hacer algo o convencerte de no hacerlo. Solo digo… que quizás, deberías parar un momento para pensar. Y después decidir lo que sea que quieras decidir.

Alec sintió la frustración hasta los huesos con esas palabras. De repente, ahora, estaba siendo obligado a pensar. Y no podía pensar. No cuando estaba sintiendo lo que estaba sintiendo. La sangre caliente atravesando sus venas y palpitando en sus oídos. Podía jurar que aún sentía a Magnus tocándolo. Como si estuviesen en el sofá, en lugar de parados en medio del loft. Alzó los brazos y se pasó las manos por el pelo, tratando de concentrarse. Sentía que el mundo estaba girando alrededor de él como un caleidoscopio. ¿Cómo podía Magnus pedirle que pensara, que no se daba cuenta que eso era imposible?

Comenzó a pasearse por el loft, intentando poner un orden a sus ideas. ¿Por qué lo había detenido Magnus? Estaba seguro de no haber hecho nada malo, así que, no era eso. Pero ésto estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Quizás era por eso que necesitaba pensar. ¿Qué es lo que quería? ¿Continuar? ¿Seguir a esta velocidad? Está era su primer cita y su segundo beso y ya estaban sin la mitad de la ropa. Quizás fuese mejor ir un poco más lento. Casi no se conocían, se dijo a sí mismo, y luego, estaba su familia. Izzy. Jace. ¿Qué pensarían ellos? Quizás debía irse a casa antes de perderse en Magnus y arrepentirse después por ello.

Una parte de él creía que era lo mejor en ese momento. Irse a casa y regresar en otro momento. Conocer a Magnus un poco mejor antes de hacer lo que quería hacer. Pero otra parte de él quería quedarse a terminar lo que había empezado. Algo que estaba anhelando desde hacía tiempo. Besar a Magnus hasta perder el sentido. Poder tocar con sus manos la suave y tersa piel de su espalda. La emoción de sentir el cuerpo de otro chico bajo su cuerpo. No quería irse, pero tenía que ser prudente.

Paró de deambular al llegar a la puerta principal del loft.

—Quizás debería ir a casa. -dijo quedamente.

—Probablemente -replicó Magnus, y para sorpresa y alivio de Alec, percibió el evidente preocupación en la voz de del brujo.

—Yo no quiero. -dijo Alec.

—Yo tampoco. -dijo Magnus. —Pero si no lo haces…

Alec asintió, rápidamente. —Adiós, entonces. -dijo, pero antes de que tuviese la fuerza para alejarse, se agachó hacia Magnus y lo beso nuevamente. Su cuerpo reaccionó al instante y la mitad de este fue a parar sobre el cuerpo de Magnus. Abriendo su boca y obligándole a él a separar sus labios para poder invadirlo. Lo envolvió en sus brazos y de alguna manera los dos se deslizaron del sillón al piso. Magnus encima de él, besándolo salvajemente. Alec movió sus manos inmediatamente a la espalda desnuda de Magnus, mientras empujaba su cuerpo tanto como podía contra el de él. Magnus rodó a su espalda, tirando de Alec para dejarlo encima una vez más. Respiraba con mucha dificultad mientras apretaba a Magnus tanto como podía. Sus manos deslizándose hasta la línea del pantalón. Metiendo un poco sus delgados dedos en este, disfrutando la suave piel que alcanzaba a tocar. Magnus gimió en su boca y él aprovechó para deslizar sus manos hasta la hebilla del pantalón, misma que intentaba a toda costa, soltar. No dejaba de besar a Magnus, tan intensamente, que podía probar el sabor a sangre. No supo si era suya o de él, pero escuchaba a Magnus respirar profusamente.

—"Santo Dios" -murmuró Magnus.

Su voz se registró en la mente de Alec. "Demasiado rápido" le llegó de golpe. Soltó la hebilla que sostenía y se levantó hasta quedar de pie. Se escabulló hasta la puerta, agarrándose del marco, como para evitar regresar a donde estaba Magnus. Respiraba con dificultad, con la vista fija en el brujo que yacía semi-desnudo en el piso del departamento. Magnus le miraba ardiente en deseo, esperando a que el hablara primero.

Alec veía el pecho de Magnus subir y bajar rápidamente, su cara como un libro abierto en donde podía leer la vulnerabilidad en la expresión de sus ojos. Algo que le sorprendía mucho más que todo lo que acababa de pasar esa noche. No se había dado tiempo para pensar en lo que él podría estar sintiendo, entendiendo hasta ese momento, que Magnus también temía que fuese él, quien terminara con la cita. La tensión de la espera se reflejaba completamente en los hombros de Magnus.

— ¿Puedo verte otra vez? -dijo con apuro, deseoso e incierto.

—Sí. -contestó él. -Eso me gustaría.

-¡Mmh!, -murmuró Alec pensativo. ¿Cuál sería la cantidad de tiempo correcta entre cita y cita? divago un poco. —Te parece, ¿viernes por la noche? -No le parecía lo suficientemente pronto, pero le daba miedo sugerir una fecha más cercana.

—"Bueno…"

Alec sintió a su corazón contraerse ante la incertidumbre de esa palabra. ¿Era que el viernes era demasiado pronto? ¿Volvió a equivocarse? Lo que daría por contar con la elegancia de Jace en este momento. Sentirse solo un poquito menos inseguro. No entendía aún por qué Magnus le había dicho que sí la primera vez y no tenía ni idea si le diría que sí otra vez esta noche. Le había dicho que era hermoso. Hasta lo había llamado sexy cazador de sombras en el Bar Beauty, pero eso no quería decir nada. Aún era solo un chico de diecisiete que daba la casualidad, también era cazador de sombras. Magnus tenía trescientos años, y para acabarla, los cazadores y los brujos no suelen salir juntos, o ¿lo hacen? A saber lo que Magnus estaba pensando en este preciso momento. ¿Y si se arrepentía y le decía que todo esto había sido un error?

Pero Alec no pensaba que fuese un error. Había disfrutado esa noche como nunca. Había disfrutado la noche y la hermosa compañía de este bellísimo chico alto de brillantes ojos de gato.

—Viernes por la noche estará bien. -anunció Magnus, y Alec volvió a las nubes. Le brindo a Magnus su más encantadora sonrisa y salió del departamento sin apartar la vista de él. Era precioso. La luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba su torso desnudo como si brillara. El brujo le devolvió la sonrisa y en sus ojos brilló un destello de satisfacción.

Alec retrocedió hasta el descanso de la escalera y tropezó bajando en tumbos unos cuantos escalones. Se escuchó así mismo gritar. Volvió a quedar en equilibrio y masculló quedó contra el mismo por ser tan descuidado. Apenas se estaba recuperando de las heridas que había recibido de la pelea con el demonio y lo último que quería era quebrarse una pierna al caer en las escaleras del loft de Magnus. Tendría que explicar ese asunto a su familia y esa no era una opción. Terminó de bajar las escaleras y salió del edificio silbando lentamente. Ni siquiera un tropiezo de escaleras lograría quitarle el buen humor.


	9. Parpadea si me deseas -Alec

_**Alec**_

Alec abordó la línea F del metro con dirección a la parte alta del Este de Manhattan. Se sentía un poco mareado, exaltado, repasando la extraña velada que acababa de vivir con Magnus Bane. Al principio había estado bastante nervioso y segurísimo de que Magnus lo rechazaría. En lugar de eso, habían tenido la oportunidad de trabajar juntos, sus habilidades y la magia de él, complementándose para calmar a la enfurecida mujer lobo.

Después del éxito obtenido, Magnus lo había invitado a su loft por la última copa de la noche y Alec lo había besado. Se sintió revitalizado y fuerte al iniciar el beso y había ido mucho más lejos de lo previsto; tirados en el piso del loft, entrelazados. Alec sentía arder sus mejillas al solo pensar en eso de nuevo. Los labios de Magnus en los suyos, sus manos bajo su playera, tocando sus brazos, su pecho, él mismo disfrutando la maravillosa tersa piel del pecho y el estómago de él. Besar su boca, incluso alcanzar la hebilla de su pantalón y haber hecho el intento de abrirla. Aún podía escuchar la ardiente exclamación de "Santo Dios". Ésta había sido la gota que necesitó para frenarse, demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido, y aun así, en este preciso momento, lo único que quería era bajar en la siguiente estación y regresar a Magnus.

Él sabía que esa no era una buena idea, de modo que se deslizó en un asiento libre y se hundió en sus pensamientos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ella podía verlo. Había olvidado ponerse un glamour, debido a que Magnus no se lo había permitido cuando comenzaron con la cita. La chica continuó parpadeando hacia él, él levantó sus cejas pues no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó finalmente.

Ella miró deliberadamente a su pecho, —"Parpadea si me deseas" -apuntó.

— ¿Qué? -tartamudeo, inseguro, entonces miró hacia abajo, a su propio pecho, "Blink if you want me" se leía en lentejuelas. Aún traía puesta la playera que Magnus le había prestado y peor aún, había dejado su camisa azul en el loft de él.

— ¿Y bueno? -dijo la chica mirándolo con mucho afán —Estoy parpadeando.

—Mmh. Soy gay. -confesó.

Sus cejas se arquearon. — ¿De verdad? o sólo estás dándome el avión.

— ¡Claro que no! -dijo Alec asombrado. Pero la chica meneó la cabeza haciéndole ver que no le creía. —No estoy mintiendo. -dijo reafirmando su postura con mucho más aplomo y tratando de que la chica lo aceptara. Está era la primera vez que se atrevía a afirmarle a alguien que era gay. Isabelle lo había adivinado, Clary lo había adivinado, Magnus lo había sabido obviamente; pero él nunca lo había admitido tan francamente antes. Por supuesto, está chica era una completa extraña, poco importaba la manera en la que reaccionara a su confesión. Aun así, sentía que era indispensable que ella le creyera.

Obviamente, ella no lo hacía. —Estoy totalmente segura que te lo estás inventando. -espetó en su cara con bastante agravio. No sabía si todo esto de su reacción era un mero juego de ella. Encogió los hombros, un poco avergonzado y un tanto irritado.

—Mira, le voy a marcar para que veas. -Tomó el celular de la bolsa de sus jeans y presionó el número de Magnus.

— ¡Alexander! -Le contestó Magnus al primer timbrazo. — ¡Me extrañaste! Me siento halagado. ¿Cambiaste de idea? ¿Vienes de regreso?

—Mmm, hola. -Alec dudó un poco. —Aún sigo usando tu playera.

Escuchó reír a Magnus al otro lado de la línea. — ¡Grandioso! Ahora tienes una perfecta excusa para regresar y traerla de vuelta pronto.

—Sí, pero ahí una chica sentada aquí, estoy en la línea F, -añadió él apresuradamente. No quería que Magnus llegase a pensar por un momento, que él estuviera en algún lado acompañado de una mujer. —Y no me cree que soy gay. Está parpadeándome. -Magnus rió aún con más ganas y Alec no pudo más que refunfuñar. Su risa hacía que cayeras enamorado.

—Pásale el teléfono. -le pidió y Alec le dio el celular a la chica. Alcanzó a escuchar a Magnus gritar en su tono de Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, "Ese chico al que estás acosando, es mi novio." Déjalo en paz.

La chica se puso colorada y tartamudeo unas sílabas al teléfono. Entonces la voz de Magnus murmuró algo más en un tono más bajo. La chica asintió un par de veces si n retirarse el celular del oído y finalmente se lo regresó a Alec diciendo, —Él quiere hablar contigo.

Alec cogió el celular de regreso, —Hola, otra vez yo.

—Alexander ya le dije que te deje en paz. -Magnus sonó asombrado un poco ante su propia declaración. —Pero por favor, regresa aquí con esa playera. De verdad me gusta. El domingo podría ser un buen día. Podrías pasar a tomar un café en la mañana, si eso te queda bien.

—Sí. -contestó Alec, su corazón saltando de solo pensar que tenía la oportunidad de verlo nuevamente en escasos dos días más. —Yo pasaré por un café el domingo.

—Estupendo, -escuchó a Magnus al oído. —Te veré entonces. Dulces sueños, Alec.

 **Notas: Magnus** sí expresó ¡Oh, God! en el capítulo anterior. La traducción sería ¡Oh, Dios! pero se me hizo muy simplona para que abarcara la sensación por la que él estaba viviendo y además acá en México, Santo Dios es una súper expresión. Así que, aunque Cassandra no le ha dado a Magnus ninguna religión, yo fan de las movies... y otros, me dije "Bah, si él es hijo de un demonio, como no va a creer en Dios. Así que ya está. Esa es la razón. Comenten. Recuerden que estoy traduciendo y editando, tratando que quede plasmada la idea de la autora de este fanfic con el toque que debe de tener al estar en español.


	10. Un Café Robado

Autor : Hinkeeverlack

Traductor: MagnusLadyAlways

Nota del traductor: Cuando empecé a leer esta historia, lo que más me enganchó fue el título del primer capítulo. El primer encuentro entre Magnus y Alec narrado desde el punto de vista de Alec y después el de Magnus. Creí que era muy buena, pero es impresionante. De lo mejor que he leído y es por eso que decidí contactar a la escritora y pedir permiso de traducirla. Voy lenta pero te va a encantar. Ten alguito de paciencia. La tarea es faraónica. 120 capítulos. Por el Ángel! pero lo vamos a lograr.

 **Alec**

Alec presionó el intercomunicador del departamento de Magnus. Le había mandado un mensaje cuando abordó el tren para avisarle que iba ya en camino. Se escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta al abrirse y Alec apresuró el paso al subir las escaleras. Magnus se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta superior, sonriendo para él. No dejaba de pensar en lo bello que era el brujo. Un poco más alto que él mismo, lo cual, casi nunca sucedía. Pómulos pronunciados y de facciones fuertes. Sus pupilas en forma de gato y poco rasgadas, herencia de su descendencia asiática. Lucía como de diecinueve, aunque Alec sabía bien, debía tener al menos trescientos años. Hablando de diferencia de edades, aun así, él seguía encantado con su belleza.

Le devolvió la mejor de sus sonrisas y la sonrisa de Magnus se magnificó en su rostro. Recordó el día que Magnus estuvo en el Instituto para curarlo del ataque del demonio. Recordaba un poco de esa noche, pero algo que no olvidaba, era a Magnus sosteniendo su mano y que lo hubiese llamado hermoso. Que alguien le dijera eso a él era realmente insólito y lo estaba disfrutando sobremanera.

—Tengo café. -anunció Magnus, mientras giraba hacia el interior de la casa.

—Café robado, supongo -declaró Alec.

Magnus sonrió nuevamente mientras cerraba la puerta. —Puedo darme cuenta que eso te molesta. -dijo en tono burlón, estirando su mano en dirección a Alec. Él lo miró sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Mi playera, -Magnus pidió. —Dijiste que la traerías de vuelta.

"Por el Ángel", -pensó Alec, se le había olvidado la bendita playera. Esa era la razón oficial por la que había ido a ver a Magnus y la había olvidado del todo. Magnus pudo ver la expresión de su cara y volvió a reír. Seguramente había amanecido alegre esta mañana.

— ¡La has olvidado! No te preocupes. No necesitas ningún falso pretexto para venir aquí. Si lo que quieres es verme, esa es una razón más que suficiente para que lo hagas.

—Yo no, -Alec titubeó, —quiero decir, de verdad me alegra verte, pero no fue mi intención olvidar tu playera.

— ¿Dónde está? -preguntó Magnus.

—Está en mi cuarto, en el Instituto. -respondió Alec.

Los ojos de Magnus se achicaron un poco, — ¿Está en tu cama?, ¿dormiste con ella? -le preguntó, bromeando un poco.

Los ojos de Alec se agrandaron con pánico. — ¡No! -dijo indignado. -"Uhm"… -sintió el hervor del rubor en las mejillas, al darse cuenta que efectivamente, la playera estaba en su cama. —Sí, está en mi cama. -tuvo que admitir.

Los ojos de Magnus se suavizaron y lo alcanzó a tomar del brazo con la mano que ya tenía extendida para él. —No te preocupes, ya la regresaras y además estará impregnada de tu aroma. Olor de Aleccy. Eso me encanta.

— ¿Aleccy? -preguntó Alec, pero ya con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro. —Pero de verdad, debería regresarme por ella.

—Por supuesto que no. Ya estás aquí. No voy a dejar que te vayas. Toma, sostén esto. Magnus le dejo las dos tazas de café en las manos, mismas que no estaban ahí unos segundos antes. —Sabes que he estado en tu habitación antes. Yo la puedo traer, así, -aseguró él, tronando los dedos frente a él y sosteniendo una playera gris en su mano al siguiente instante. Era de Alec. Había dormido con ella esa noche y la había dejado bajo su almohada.

—Tengo la equivocada, -declaró Magnus, y Alec se echó a reír mientras se sentaba en el sofá, dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

— ¿Qué?... -indagó Magnus, — ¿Me mentiste acerca de tenerla en tu cama?

—No. Ahí está. Es solo que esta también estaba ahí. -le aclaró Alec, sonriendo.

Magnus tomó la playera gris con sus dos manos y la presionó en su rostro, inhalando profundamente. Llenándose del olor. —Oh, bueno, -declaró, —Ésta también huele a Aleccy.

—"Me quedo con está" -decidió y fue a sentarse a un lado de Alec poniendo la playera en el descanso del sofá.

—Así que, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día ayer? ¿Fueron a la caza de algunos demonios? -preguntó tratando de abrir conversación.

—Sí, de hecho. -empezó Alec a narrar. — Anoche, Jace quería inspeccionar Central Park. Yo estaba encantado de que nomás fuera Central Park, algunas veces nos la pasamos fuera toda la noche. Tú sabes, los demonios usualmente salen de noche.

—Sí, lo sé. -contestó Magnus poniéndole mucha atención a la conversación.

—Por supuesto que lo sabes, lo siento. -dijo Alec tomando un gran sorbo a su café y dejando la mirada en la taza, un poco avergonzado.

—"No necesitas disculparte, cariño" -dijo Magnus bastante alegre. —Entonces, ¿no les tomó toda la noche?

—No. Nos deshicimos de ellos realmente rápido. A Jace como que no le agrado nada. -suspiró Alec. Él sabía la razón por la que Jace estaba siendo descuidado y loco en estos últimos días. Se había enterado que Clary era su hermana, y por lo tanto, ya estaba fuera de su alcance. Jace se había enamorado de ella y ahora ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Alec creía saber cómo es que se sentía Jace y era bastante frustrante ver cómo algo así le pasaba a la persona que tú amas.

— ¿No le agrado? -dijo Magnus para regresarlo a su mundo. A él realmente no le interesaba lo que Jace estuviese sintiendo.

—Noop, pero a mí se me alegró la noche. Poder regresar a casa y tener descanso libre, porque ahora, puedo estar aquí. -se apresuró a decir.

—Aquí estás. -concluyó Magnus con la más radiante de sus sonrisas. Alec terminó su café y se giró un poco para poder quedar de frente a Magnus. Comenzó a sentir nuevamente esa extraña sensación en su estómago. La había sentido cuando se besaron la primera vez, definitivamente la había sentido la segunda y ahí estaba nuevamente, esa curiosa chispa, ese cosquilleo con un ligero toque de aprehensión.

Magnus se inclinó hacia adelante y colocó su mano en la mejilla de Alec. —Me agrada que estés aquí, -le afirmó. Estaba teniendo un día bastante aburrido y tú lo has iluminado completamente.

Alec sonrió, recargando su cabeza un poco en la palma de Magnus. Éste acarició su mejilla con el dedo pulgar de su mano. Con su mano libre le retiró la taza de café a Alec y tiró de él para acercarlo. Sus bocas se encontraron y Alec pasó saliva al sentir el roce de la calidez y la suavidad de los labios de Magnus. Instintivamente separó ligeramente los suyos y Magnus deslizó su lengua entre ellos. Él estaba acariciando el interior de su boca con ella y Alec se aproximó un poco más, oprimiendo su cuerpo en Magnus. Al sentir el peso de Alec, Magnus se recostó en el sofá llevándose a Alec con él, dejándolo encima. Sus bocas se movían con urgencia y el beso se profundizo un poco más. Alec movía su lengua para acariciando la de él y después la introducía en su boca para tocar más adentro. Pasó la lengua a lo largo de sus dientes y lo sintió desfallecer. Magnus tenía sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo y las deslizó bajo su playera, tocando la espalda. La chispa en el estómago de Alec tomó impulso y casi involuntariamente, frotó su cadera contra Magnus, solo para sentir la erección de ambos, a través de la delgada tela de sus vestimentas.

En respuesta a su movimiento, Magnus gimió suavemente en su boca. Esto provocó que Alec se encendiera todavía más y moviera sus caderas contra él de nuevo. Se alejó de la boca de Magnus y presionó sus labios en el cuello, acariciando con ellos hasta la clavícula. Magnus estaba usando una delgada camisa de vestir con un cuello abierto que dejaba expuesta su garganta a los intensos besos de Alec. Con sus brazos, Magnus subía la playera de Alec, sus manos clavadas en la espalda y sus uñas presionando la piel de Alec. Este se arqueó un poco más y meneó la cadera encima de él. El calor subiendo a más intenso con el roce de sus cuerpos. Entonces, regresó a la boca de Magnus besándose tan fuerte que casi dolía.

Finalmente, Alec rompió el encanto, se separó un poco, respirando entrecortadamente y con mucha dificultad; mirando hacia abajo, directamente a los ojos de Magnus, que brillaban como fuego. —Lo siento, -dijo Alec, —Creo que te estoy aplastando.

Se sentó y se cepillo el cabello con los dedos. El pecho de Magnus subía y bajaba debido al esfuerzo, pero se sentó también, meneando la cabeza. —Estoy bien, no debes preocuparte por aplastarme. Ya sabes, soy un brujo.

—Ya lo sé -apuntó Alec, y sonrió para él. —La noche del viernes, pensé que esto iba demasiado rápido y por eso me fui, pero se me hace imposible ir más despacio.

Magnus sonrió y acarició su mejilla. —Tengo trescientos años, -dijo quedamente, —Yo tengo el tiempo del mundo. De modo que tú puedes decidir qué tan rápido debe ir esto. Yo estoy bien con lo que tú decidas.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Con lo que sea que decida? -indagó Alec, su voz una octava más alta de lo normal.

—Claro. -Magnus encogió los hombros, haciéndole saber que no tenía relevancia. Él estaría de acuerdo con lo que fuera. — ¿Quieres más café?

—No gracias. -contestó Alec moviendo su cabeza.

—Pagaré por el -dijo, como queriendo aclarar, cosa que provocó la sonrisa de Alec. —Ok, entonces está bien. -anuncio Alec cediendo a la petición de Magnus. Al Instante le pasó otra taza y bebieron juntos su café en un cómodo silencio.

— ¿Irás a cazar más demonios esta noche? -preguntó Magnus.

—Probablemente, no estoy seguro. Ser un cazador de sombras significa que mi horario nunca está fijo. Si hay actividad demoniaca, somos llamados para intervenir y debo ir. Pero eso no pasa durante el día. Aparte de eso, como aún no soy mayor de edad, todavía, lo más seguro es que llamaran a otros primero. Quizás Jace quiera ir de cacería hoy. Ya veremos.

— "No-eres-mayor-de-edad." "Aún." - tartamudeo Magnus. — ¿Y, exactamente cuánto falta para que lo seas?

—Dos semanas, de hecho. -anunció Alec. —El Martes doce.

—Quizás deberíamos detener los besos hasta entonces. -dijo Magnus despacio. —Ya sabes, "no me gustaría hacer nada ilegal"

Alec lo miró atónito. —Yo no quiero detenerme. ¿Por qué sería eso ilegal? Oh, espera… porque soy menor de edad. -encogió los hombros. —A mí no me importa eso.

Magnus le sonrió. —Bien. -dijo, y se inclinó por otro beso.

Este fue más lento, menos urgente, pero igual de cálido y prometedor. Las manos de Magnus se hundían en el pelo de Alec y éste tenía ambas manos en el cuello de él, jalando para acercarlo. Se había imaginado tantas veces lo que se sentiría besar a otro chico, pero ahora sabía que la realidad supera a la fantasía todo el tiempo.

El beso fue interrumpido por el timbre del teléfono. Alec se alejó un poco de Magnus para checar la pantalla. Era Izzy. "¿Dónde andas?", -leyó el mensaje y contesto. -¿Quieres saber? -Magnus lo miró con bastante curiosidad y levantó a su gato, que había brincado al sillón. El teléfono de Alec volvió a vibrar. —Se supone que tenemos que entrenar, ya sabes. ¿Vienes?

Frunció el ceño y dijo, —Izzy me necesita en casa. -Alec alcanzó a escuchar el tono de decepción en su propia voz.

—Está bien. -dijo Magnus, aunque alcanzó a escuchar un pequeño toque de arrepentimiento en su voz también. —Ya sabes, Alexander. Ven cuando quieras, no necesitas esperar hasta el viernes. Te dejare la puerta abierta.

— ¿Estás seguro? Eso es algo peligroso. -comentó Alec. Magnus se rió satisfactoriamente.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que le paso al ratero el viernes, no?

El ladrón del viernes había tratado de hurtar la cartera de Magnus. Alec atacó al ratero, y cuando este trató de devolver la cartera, está lo mordió. -Es realmente una tarea difícil robarle a un brujo, -le dijo, haciéndole un guiño.

Alec asintió y bloqueo el celular que traía en la mano. -Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. -dijo.

—Yo también lo siento. Replicó Magnus. Pero tienes trabajo que hacer, no te preocupes. Nos veremos de nuevo, pronto.

—Me agrada eso. -comentó Alec, levantándose y alisándose la playera. Magnus lo acompañó a la puerta y se inclinó para besarlo una vez más antes de abrir la puerta para que Alec se marchara.

—Recuerda, está puerta siempre estará abierta.


	11. La cafetera roja - Alec

_**Alec**_

El teléfono vibró. Alec lo sacó de su bolsillo para checar. Un mensaje de texto de Magnus. Le echó una mirada de reojo a Jace, que estaba sentado a un lado de él en el banco de Taki´s, comiéndose un gran plato de papas fritas. Perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Alec abrió el teléfono y leyó el mensaje.

 _Alexander, compré una cafetera. Ven a checarla cuando tengas tiempo. Magnus._

Alec sonrió ante el mensaje y escribió una respuesta. — _¿Mañana por la mañana? Tengo algunos demonios que cazar esta noche._

— _Seguro. Te estaré esperando._

Martes, temprano en la mañana, Alec se encontraba en las escaleras que llevaban al departamento de Magnus. La puerta de abajo estaba abierta, tal y como él le había dicho, y la puerta de su departamento también se encontraba abierta. Alec camino al descanso y entró a la sala. La puerta del cuarto de Magnus estaba cerrada y Alec trataba de adivinar, tal vez el brujo aún se encontraba durmiendo. Por alguna razón, el pensamiento lo hizo ruborizarse. Se controló de nuevo y se dirigió a la cocina. Magnus había dicho que podía venir cuando él quisiera, así que ahí estaba.

Ya en la cocina pudo ver la cafetera roja instalada en el gabinete. En el piso se encontraba una bolsa llena de café, había leche, un aditamento para hacer cappuccino y una caja con cubos de azúcar. Magnus de verdad se tomaba todo en serio, pensó. Pero, después de todo, no creía que Magnus fuese de los que hacen algo a medias. Era una persona muy meticulosa, reflexionó, eso es algo que le fascinaba de él.

Tomó lo que necesitaba, puso el café dentro de la máquina, añadió agua; colocó una taza bajo la salida del café y presionó el botón. Está hizo ruido cuando el agua comenzó a descender y a moler el café; y entonces, el líquido negro empezó a caer en la taza, llenando la sala del rico aroma a café que tanto adoraba Alec. No cabía duda, este era un café de buena calidad.

—Eso luce perfecto, -escuchó una voz familiar, detrás de él, giró para encontrar a Magnus parado en el hueco de la puerta. Estaba vestido con un pantalón de pijama color azul oscuro de seda y un ropón verde que colgaba abierto dejando ver su pecho desnudo.

—Y el café huele rico también. -añadió, al mismo tiempo que entraba en la cocina con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y se caminaba en dirección a Alec. Esté le sonrió de vuelta, mientras Magnus colocaba sus manos alrededor de él y presionaba sus labios en un beso.

—Ésta es una linda escena familiar para despertar. -murmuró en los labios de Alec.

Alec le pasó el café e hizo una taza más para él. —Me gusta esta cafetera, -comentó- Es buena.

—Por supuesto que es buena, -replicó Magnus — Ya parece que te iba a comprar una porquería.

—Alec sonrió nuevamente. Magnus no necesitaba una máquina para hacer café. Él podía aparecer café de Starbucks o de cualquier otra cafetería que quisiera, y de todos modos, le había comprado la máquina. Alec se sentía halagado con el detalle.

—Tomemos café, -anunció Magnus caminando fuera de la cocina hacía el sillón.

Alec lo siguió hasta ahí, y mientras disfrutaba de su café le platicó a Magnus como había perseguido a un demonio a través de las calles de Nueva York durante la noche. — ¡Estuvo gruesísimo! -dijo, tallándose la nariz.

Magnus sonrió ante el comentario. —Me lo puedo imaginar, -comentó, poniendo su taza vacía en la mesa. — ¿Quieres ir por algo para almorzar? O podría ordenar algo si quieres permanecer aquí.

—Me gustaría salir, -dijo. —Algo de aire fresco y hotcakes.

—Chispas de chocolate, -terminó Magnus mientras se levantaba del sofá. —Voy a ponerme algo más adecuado para la aventura al exterior y luego nos vamos.

Cuando Magnus regresó a la sala le paso una pequeña llave plateada a Alec. —Está es para la puerta superior. -aclaró. —Dejaré la puerta de abajo abierta para cuando quieras venir, pero necesito la de arriba cerrada. Presidente Meow constantemente se me escapa por ahí. Se sonrió.

Alec rió tímidamente y guardó la llave en una de las bolsas de sus jeans. El hecho de que Magnus le estuviera dando una llave de su departamento lo había puesto de tan buen humor. Con un pequeño sobresalto en el corazón, se encaminó fuera del loft dejando salir a Magnus primero. El cerró la puerta y le echó cerrojo con su llave nueva. Escuchó a Magnus soltar una risita traviesa y encogió los hombros. —Es sentido común que cierres tu puerta. -dijo a modo de respuesta.

—Seguro. -dijo Magnus. —Me gusta que ya estés usando mi llave. Le sonrió a Alec tan perturbadoramente que éste sintió la necesidad de acariciarlo. Magnus se encontraba ya un escalón abajo en las escaleras, cuando Alec puso su mano en el hombro de él y lo hizo girar. Parado un escalón más arriba que él, Alec quedaba más alto. Movió su mano del hombro a la barbilla del brujo, levantando su rostro para poder besarlo. Magnus deslizó las manos alrededor de la cintura de Alec mientras éste se inclinaba, y le devolvió el beso separando los labios de él con los suyos y enrollando su lengua a la de él. Permanecieron allí parados, besándose. Las manos de Alec tomando el rostro de Magnus mientras éste presionaban sus dedos en la parte baja de la espalda de él. Finalmente, se separaron, teniendo que tomarse un momento más para recuperar el aliento. Alec presionaba sus labios en la frente de Magnus.

— ¿Desayuno? murmuró sobre la piel de él.

—Me encantaría. -respondió él, girando y descendiendo por las escaleras.

Una hora después se encontraban sentados en un comedor con los platos ya vacíos, platicando en la sobremesa. Magnus le narraba una aventura sobre una fiesta-desayuno que había organizado, en donde, había tenido una fuente de miel de maple que se había ladeado, y el contenido había salpicado a un hombre lobo que se encontraba sentado cerca de él. Los ojos de Magnus se iluminaban ante la actuación que estaba haciendo al narrar la historia.

—Debiste haberlo visto, la miel goteando de sus ojos. -Magnus levantó la cabeza y comenzó a reír sonoramente. Alec disfrutaba tanto oír reír a Magnus tan abiertamente, y se dio cuenta de lo relajado que se encontraba con él, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Era todo tan fácil al estar con Magnus. Fácil hablar, fácil reír. No había necesidades ni pretensiones. Éste era realmente su verdadero yo, y lo amaba.


	12. Ciudad de Cenizas

**Ciudad de Cenizas**

 **Prólogo**

 **Alec**

Quiero gritarlo y contarle al mundo

Acerca de ti

El tormento se tiende pesadamente en mi corazón

El dolor es un fiel recordatorio

¿Cómo saber qué es el amor?

¿Cómo saber qué es lo que quiero?

Sí sólo pudiera ser yo mismo

¿Será que podré volver a ti, cada vez?

 **Magnus**

Ser negado por ti

¿Regresarás?

¿Sólo para romper mi corazón

o serás cuidadoso?

Pues lo que te ofrezco es sagrado

y tú mereces mucho más

que sólo amor no correspondido

¡Sí tan sólo supieras!

No me desprecies

Alexander


	13. De fideos, billar y pensárselo demasiado

**Séptimo encuentro**

 **Magnus**

Magnus contemplaba un par de pantalones de piel y unos jeans ajustados de tela negra tratando de decidir cuál de los dos se ajustaría mejor a una segunda cita con Alec, cuando sonó el teléfono. El identificador de llamadas anunciaba el nombre de Bat, un hombre lobo de la camada de Luke Garroway.

—Será mejor que esto sea lo suficientemente importante como para molestarme. -dijo al teléfono — ¿Por qué estas interrumpiendo cuando estoy ocupado con algo sumamente trascendental? ¿Piel o jeans? esa es siempre la pregunta.

— ¿Magnus? -preguntó Bat exasperado pero también, algo alarmado. —Te necesitamos en el "Hunter´s Moon". Hubo algo que parece haber sido un ataque. Tenemos a un cachorro muerto. También unos cuantos heridos y el alboroto de un cazador de sombras en el bar.

— ¿El cazador de sombras mató a un hombre lobo joven? -preguntó Magnus con evidente escepticismo. Sé que son algo arrogantes y odiosos, pero no suelen quebrantar la ley con facilidad. Eso no puede ser verdad.

—El cazador de sombras no mató al cachorro, -se apresuró a contestar Bat, —No sabemos qué pasó. Esperaba que pudieras venir a investigar y mientras estás en eso, quizás puedas revisar a los hombres lobo que quedaron inconscientes. El cazador de sombras, -Bat bufó con desagrado- es sólo un chico del instituto. Creo que está realmente loco.

—Mmmh. Déjame adivinar. ¿Es rubio y de verdad súper guapísimo? -preguntó Magnus.

—Sí es rubio. Lo de guapísimo, no sé. -le espetó Bat. —¿Importa que lo sea? ¿Puedes venir?

Magnus le confirmó que ya estaba en camino y colgó el teléfono. Después le envió un mensaje a Alec.

 _Alexander, ese loco de tu parabatai ha armado un alboroto y ha apaleado a unos cuantos hombres lobos en el Hunter´s Moon. Yo voy para allá, necesitan mi ayuda. ¿Quieres que nos encontremos en el restaurante?_

Él le habría sugerido venir al Hunter´s Moon, pero estaba bastante seguro que Alec quería evitar ser visto con Magnus ahí. Especialmente si estaba Jace. Magnus suspiró y volvió a hacerse la misma pregunta de siempre, ¿Por qué demonios estaba él saliendo con alguien que estaba enamorado de otro? Soy un estúpido, se dijo. Me estoy poniendo en bandeja de plata. Pero pensar en Alec lo hacía olvidarse de todo y quería verlo de nuevo. Anhelaba el momento de la segunda cita. Ya había escogido un restaurante, esta vez uno mundano para mayor comodidad de ambos.

El restaurante al que había llevado a Alec para la primera cita era manejado por subterráneos y estos se habían sentido intimidados por la presencia del cazador tan pronto como esté entró en su territorio. La reacción de ellos hizo que Alec se reprimiera un poco y eso era lo último que Magnus pretendía. Él estaba tratando que Alec estuviese contento y que se encuentre así mismo. Está fue la razón por la cual él le propuso que se encontraran en el restaurante. La respuesta de Alec fue inmediata.

 _¿Qué? Por el Ángel. ¿Qué hizo ahora? No importa. Ya hablaré con él luego. Te veo allá en el restaurante. ¿Está en la quinta, cierto? ¿Alcanzas a llegar a las 7 o necesitas más tiempo? Avísame._

Magnus sonrió ante la respuesta de su cazador. Era tan típico de él tomar en cuenta sus necesidades de "más tiempo para arreglarme". Pensar que Alec se ponía siempre en segundo lugar a cualquier cosa que él tuviese que hacer. Pero Magnus no tenía intenciones de hacerlo esperar ni un segundo. Había estado anticipando tanto está cita. Por el otro lado, no estaba seguro de lo que podía pasar en el Hunter´s Moon.

 _Realmente quiero estar ahí a las 7, pero sí necesito algo más de tiempo, serás el primero en saberlo. Eres un Amor._

No sabía porque había añadido esa última frase. Creyó que a Alec le hacían falta unas cuantas palabras de afecto y de todos modos, él no se había quejado hasta ahora. Sólo le regresaba una sonrisa. Una de sus lindas, dulces y tímidas sonrisas como respuesta a las cariñosas palabras que Magnus le decía. Este meneó la cabeza, se había vuelto a perder pensando en Alec, se apresuró a ponerse los jeans negros y salió del departamento rumbo al Hunter´s Moon.

 **Alec**

Alec se detuvo en la acera del frente al restaurante. Faltaban solo unos minutos para las siete y Magnus no le había texteado aún nada, así que se imaginó que estaría por llegar. Lo que sí recibió fue un mensaje de Isabelle. Este decía que Jace había regresado al instituto y que lucía terrible.

"Eso es lo que te pasa cuando te metes en una pelea con un montón de hombres lobos" masculló mientras le texteaba a Isabelle que Jace estaba sufriendo y que realmente no era que intentara hacerle daño a nadie. Alec estaba realmente preocupado por su parabatai. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que Jace estuviera en búsqueda de alguna misión suicida solo para llamar la atención.

La mamá de Alec le había contado esa misma tarde que Jace le había mentido acerca de Hodge y que había decidido alejar a Jace del Instituto. Alec estaba muy molesto con ella por alejarlo de esa manera, aunque ella le había asegurado que era con el fin de protegerlo de la Inquisidora. Aun así, a él no le agradaba la idea de echarlo del Instituto así como así. Luego, estaba la mentira de Jace, que tampoco le había agradado ni tantito. Esa no era la forma en la que él se portaba. Al final, todo lo que estaba pasando lo tenía bastante confundido.

No quería darle más vueltas al asunto.. Tenía una cita con Magnus y estaba cayendo en la cuenta que pensar en Magnus y pensar en Jace al mismo tiempo no era algo agradable. Lo hacía inquietarse y le dejaba un sentimiento de angustia en el pecho. Al pensar en ellos, brotaban muchas preguntas para las que no tenía respuestas. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar la distracción de su mente y presiono el botón de enviar en el celular al mismo tiempo que fijaba su vista en la calle, buscando a lo lejos.

Allá, a un par de cuadras, pero ya visible, caminaba Magnus. Era difícil no verlo, el brujo media cerca de un metro noventa, vestido de negro y con un abrigo largo encima. Alec sintió como su rostro se iluminó al momento de verlo acercarse. La última vez que lo vio fue el Martes durante el almuerzo. Parecía un largo tiempo. Alec había querido verlo mucho antes que eso y tuvo que esforzarse bastante para no caer ante el impulso de correr al loft de Magnus en los días siguientes al desayuno. Habían planeado la cita hasta esta noche. Se había dicho que el podía ir al loft cada día si quisiera, ¿o no? Magnus lo había ofrecido, pero finalmente había decidido ser paciente y esperar hasta el viernes. Y finalmente era viernes y Magnus había llegado. Él estaba allí.

—Alexander -le sonrió feliz de verlo. —Espero no hayas tenido que esperar mucho tiempo.

—Para nada. -contestó él y para su propia sorpresa, se inclinó hacia Magnus y lo besó ligeramente en los labios. Un rápido piquito, pero al final de cuentas, un beso. En la calle, donde todo mundo podía verlos.

Los ojos de Magnus brillaban cuando se separaron. —Nunca dejas de asombrarme, Alec. -murmuró Magnus tratando de contener la sorpresa.

Una vez dentro del restaurante Alec indagó acerca de los hechos ocurridos en el lugar. Magnus sacudía la cabeza en confusión total. -No lo sé, pero esto no me gusta. -dijo. Un lobo fue asesinado y solo tenía dieciséis. Su garganta fue destrozada y el cuerpo totalmente drenado. Esto me desconcierta y francamente me preocupa bastante. Indagaron todo lo que pudieron y se retiraron del lugar para continuar con su cita.

Sentados ya en una mesa en el restaurante, Alec pudo ver un poco de la preocupación de Magnus en su rostro, pero esta se esfumó tan pronto puso ojos en el Menú.

—Tengo una estricta política acerca de hablar de trabajo durante las citas. -escuchó su voz decir, en un tono ligero. —Y he estado esperando verte todo el día.

—Yo también. -contestó Alec.

El mesero se acercó y afortunadamente, no era un hombre lobo esta vez. El de la primera cita había sido uno de ellos y guardaba un profundo rencor hacia los cazadores de sombras. Había sido una cita bastante desagradable. Esta vez era un mundano que veía a Alec como a cualquier chico tatuado.

La comida llegó a la mesa, fideos en crema de coco y un pollo tierno que estaba delicioso. Alec se acordó de Max, su hermano pequeño, al que le gustaba mucho la comida Tailandesa y que pensaba que esté era un regalo del Ángel y la comía tan pronto estaba frente a él. Se tomó el tiempo para platicarle a Magnus y sonreír afectuosamente, al pensar en Max con la cara cubierta en salsa naranja.

—Es cierto, tienes un hermano pequeño. -Magnus comentó —Creo que no me ha tocado verlo.

—¿Por qué deberías haberlo visto? -preguntó Alec con curiosidad.

—Bueno, en la década pasada, una o dos veces, el Instituto ha requerido de mis servicios y he sido llamado por Maryse y Hodge. -contestó él tratando de sonar casual.

—¿Conoces a mi madre, entonces?

—Bueno, sí. -replicó Magnus mientras enrollaba unos fideos en el tenedor. -Pero fue por negocios, y como dije, nada de negocios durante una cita. Sonrió nuevamente y cambió el tema. —Cuéntame más acerca de tu hermano.

Alec se lanzó a contar la historia en la que Max le había tomado su estela y se las había ingeniado para marcar con esta el piso de madera de la sala del Instituto. Casi había ocasionado un incendio debido al fuego de la estela. Magnus reía con ganas y Alec estaba contento de que su historia tan aburrida tuviera un efecto tan agradable en él.

—Así que, -soltó Magnus después del postre. — ¿Quieres ir a jugar billar?

La inesperada propuesta dejó a Alec perplejo. Magnus arqueó una ceja para preguntar

— ¿No me digas que no sabes qué es eso?

—No, si lo sé, sólo que… -Alec respondió titubeante.

—¡No te lo esperabas! ¿El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn en un juego tan mundano? -preguntó Magnus con una ligera risa.

—No, la verdad no. - respondió Alec con franqueza. —Pero me encantaría.

Una chispa de entusiasmo brillo en sus ojos, y sintiéndose un poco atrevido, lo cual era bastante raro en él le aclaró, -Debo advertirte, soy realmente bueno jugando billar y voy a patearte el trasero.

—Mmh, -pujó Magnus y soltó una carcajada, — ¿Sabes?, no me importaría que patees mi trasero, cariño.

Después de tres partidos de billar y unas cuantas cervezas….

Resulta que con la edad viene la experiencia y se reflejaba en los juegos ganados, los dos primeros para Magnus y el último para Alec.

—Siento que me dejaste ganar el último juego. -declaró Alec mientras se dirigían al bar.

—Yo no dejo que nadie gane Alexander, no es mi estilo. -replicó Magnus. -Ahora, como la última vez fue estupendo, ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa por el último trago?

"La última vez" recordó Alec y se ruborizó, ni siquiera habían llegado al último trago. En lugar de eso habían tenido una completa sesión de besos y caricias que no le importaba repetir. Asintió con timidez, pero Magnus era tan fácil de llevar y estaba tan ocupado hablando todo el camino de regreso al loft, que Alec se le pasó el nerviosismo y se relajó por completo.

Una vez dentro del loft volvió a sentir esa pequeña chispa de aprehensión. Se sentó en el sofá, pensando en que no tenía idea de cómo continuar la cita. La última vez él había iniciado con los besos, pero eso no quería decir que podía hacerlo de nuevo. Era tan ignorante acerca de salir con alguien, realmente no sabía cómo funcionaba esto de las citas.

Isabelle diría que no debes tener sexo antes de la quinta cita, pero él no tenía idea de qué hacer con esa información. Ni siquiera sabía cómo sería tener sexo. Sexo con Magnus claro. Él tenía rato pensando en ello, fantaseando con hacerlo. Sabía hasta cierto punto que en realidad quería hacerlo, ir al siguiente nivel. Quería quitarle esa playera de maya que traía encima y deslizar las manos en la cintura del pantalón negro que hacía maravillas con el trasero de Magnus.

Sintió la sangre fluir a sus mejillas y fijó la vista en sus manos. Magnus que le había dicho iba por unos tragos, volvía ya de la cocina y le tendió un vaso.

— ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto al ver a Alec temblar al tomar el vaso y darle un trago.

—Nada, -dijo secamente, tomando otro sorbo de la fuerte bebida alcohólica en su mano. Frunció la nariz y preguntó, — ¿Qué es esto?

—Es un Martini, -contestó Magnus. — ¿No es de tu agrado?

Alec se bebió el resto y puso el vaso sobre la mesa. —Está bien, solo un poco fuerte. -aclaró.

Se recargo en el sofá sintiéndose un poco incómodo cuando Magnus se hundió a su lado y posó una mano en su rodilla. Magnus se inclinó un poco y Alec lo encontró a la mitad del camino. El beso fue eléctrico, mandando ondas de calor directo a su columna. Echó un brazo alrededor de Magnus, y otro en el antebrazo y tiró de él. Magnus dejó caer la mitad de su peso en Alec y enrosco una de sus piernas alrededor y se montó en él.

Sus labios se abrieron y sus lenguas comenzaron la búsqueda. Las manos de Magnus en el pelo de Alec presionando el cuero cabelludo. Dejó caer el completo de su peso en el regazo de Alec. Alec movía sus manos alrededor de él, deslizándolas bajo la playera de maya. Sus dedos buscando la cintura de los jeans y tocando la piel bajo de ellos. Los pantalones estaban demasiado ajustados para dejarlo meter sus dedos, así que los regresó a la espalda. Magnus lo jaló nuevamente, haciendo que sus cuerpos se tocaran, mientras bajaba las manos de su pelo a su espalda. Retiró sus labios de la boca para besar el cuello. Sus dientes raspaban la sensitiva piel, y mordían cada centímetro. Alec gemía y levantaba la cadera, casi involuntariamente.

La boca de Magnus regreso a la suya y se besaron apasionadamente otra vez, acariciando y besando todo a su paso. Alec comenzó su travesía de besos en la garganta de Magnus mientras succionaba la piel ardiente de él, permitiendo que sus dientes rasparan y su lengua probara todo lo que alcanzaban a tocar en el brujo. Su mente se tambaleaba, por mucho que deseaba seguir tocando a Magnus y continuar con los besos, no estaba seguro de cómo proseguir, y finalmente se detuvo, reposando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Magnus detuvo sus manos al momento.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Sólo que…-Alec comenzó a explicarse, moviéndose hacia atrás para poder verlo.

-Está bien, -dijo Magnus, levantando su cuerpo para deslizarse junto a él.

—No sé cómo proseguir. -confesó Alec, deseando ser honesto con él. —Quiero decir, yo lo deseo, pero me lo pienso demasiado.

—No te estreses por eso. -lo calmó poniendo su mano en la rodilla de él. —Lo iremos tomando como vaya.

Justo entonces, el teléfono de Alec sonó estrepitosamente a través de la sala. —Lo siento, -murmuró y sacó el celular del pantalón. Era su mamá. Respondió la llamada con premura.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Dónde andas, Alec? Sabes que la Inquisidora viene para acá. ¿Puedes venir, por favor? Te lo voy a agradecer. -Maryse sonaba un poco alterada. Él sabía que estaba bajo mucha presión. Cuando salió a la luz que Jace era hijo de Valentine, la Clave la había puesto a ella bajo sospecha. Como si ella hubiese estado enterada todo el tiempo y ahora la Inquisidora venía a supervisar cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Ya voy. -le confirmó. —Estaré ahí en media hora.

Cerró el teléfono y miró a Magnus consternado. —Lo lamento.

—Nada que lamentar. -aclaró. —El deber llama. Creo que en nuestra próxima cita, debería transportarnos a Marruecos o algo así, para no ser interrumpidos. -Sus ojos brillaban traviesos y Alec se sintió aliviado.

— ¿Quieres que tengamos otra cita? -preguntó.

—Por supuesto, Alexander. -replicó Magnus mientras se levantaba del sofá para acompañar a Alec a la puerta. —¿Me llamarás?

Alec presionó sus labios contra los de Magnus, en un beso ardiente, y salió del loft.

—Te llamaré. -gritó mientras descendía las escaleras de dos en dos.

Nota: Voy a patearte el trasero" aquí en México suena un poco grosero, lo ideal sería "te daré una paliza" pero para fin de uso y debido a la siguiente frase en la que Magnus hace alusión a su trasero, debo dejarla así.

 _Kick your butt_ \- Patear tu trasero. En inglés esta frase es de uso regular y no implica una grosería.


	14. Interfiriendo en asuntos de Cazadores

**Octavo encuentro**

 _ **Magnus**_

Magnus estaba recostado en el sofá, sorbiendo un martini y pensando en Alec. Reviviendo el toque de sus manos en sus brazos y el placer de sus labios de unas horas antes. Había requerido de cada onza de autocontrol en él cuando Alec se detuvo. Pero eso había sido lo correcto. Alec era inexperto, Magnus realmente no quería presionarlo. Él sabía que la gente puede hacer cosas al calor del momento, que después lamentan. Sentía el temor de haber ido demasiado lejos. De haberlo confundido al punto que él retrocediera. Se enderezó y alcanzó el teléfono. El sentimiento de querer hacerle ver a Alec que estar con él valía la pena lo estaba carcomiendo. Necesitaba estar seguro que Alec había disfrutado tanto el momento, como lo había hecho él mismo. Sus dedos se movieron sobre el teclado del celular armando el mensaje.

 _Alexander. ¿Llegaste bien a casa? Me la pase estupendo. Espero que tú también._

Sacudió la cabeza y borro el texto. Era muy meloso.

 _Alexander. La próxima vez te ganare tres de tres en el billar, a menos que tengas miedo de perder ante un brujo._

¿Demasiado superficial? Magnus suspiró con bastante frustración pero presiono el botón de enviar después de todo. Esperó y se amonestó diciendo que estaba siendo un tonto. Desde cuando el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn se sentaba en el sofá atento al teléfono, en espera que un cazador de sombras le devolviera un mensaje. "Eres un idiota", volvió a regañarse.

Su teléfono vibró y lo abrió a la carrera para poder leer el texto.

 _Me gustaría ver que lo intentes. Gracias por la velada, Magnus, me la pasé estupendamente._

No pudo más que sentirse inmensamente aliviado. Se levantó, volvió a llenar su copa y miró por la ventana. Presidente Meow lo alcanzó ahí para sobar su cabeza contra él.

—"Todo saldrá bien" -le comentó a Presidente. —Alec y yo estaremos perfectos juntos. -Le reafirmó al gato en voz alta, intentando que las palabras se grabarán en su mente. Él quería creerlo también.

Alrededor de una hora después volvió a vibrar el teléfono. Esta vez, el mensaje de Alec, era de otra índole.

 _Magnus, acabo de recibir una llamada bastante inquietante de la Ciudad de Huesos. A Jace se lo ha llevado la Inquisidora en calidad de prisionero. Izzy y yo vamos en camino a ver lo que está pasando. ¿Podrías venir? Como compañía solamente, quiero decir. Nunca te pediría entrar a la Ciudad de Huesos. No sé lo que está sucediendo y quizás podríamos ocupar tu ayuda. ¿Sí no es demasiado pedir? Me gustaría contar contigo. Alec._

Magnus leyó el mensaje dos veces y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tendría que llamar la Ciudad de Huesos al Instituto? Los Hermanos Silenciosos eran capaces de defenderse a sí mismos. Le devolvió el texto a Alec para informarle que iría y que estaría esperándolo en el bar cercano al cementerio. Que le mandará un mensaje cuando creyera que en realidad lo necesitaban. Alec tenía razón, él no quería acercarse a la Ciudad de Huesos, pero si era necesario, iría. Alec sólo le había pedido que estuviese ahí como refuerzo, y eso es lo que pretendía hacer.

Magnus se vistió en pantalones de piel negros y un cinto con una hebilla adornada en joyas con forma de una gran M. Había sido un regalo de Ragnor. Escogió una chaqueta militar prusiana de color azul-cobalto que haría juego con los ojos de Alec, y la dejo abierta sobre una camisa adornada con lazos, totalmente blanca. Él estaba considerando la posibilidad de que se fuera a encontrar con otros cazadores de sombras en el lugar, así que estaba obligado a hacer una gran entrada. Se colocó una considerable cantidad de purpurina en la cara y analizó su atuendo minuciosamente al espejo antes de dejar el loft. Después de todo tenía una reputación por la cual velar.

Una hora después, Magnus se encontraba ya en el bar tomando una copa de vino. Trataba de adivinar lo que estaría pasando, cuando recibió el mensaje de Alec.

 _¿Puedes venir al cementerio? Algo le pasa a Jace. La Inquisidora se encuentra aquí con mi mamá y otro puño de cazadores de sombras. Así que puedo entender, si no quieres venir._

Magnus agitó la cabeza, mientras leía el texto. Era capaz de leer entre líneas el mensaje que recibía. _Otros cazadores están aquí, así que ven a ayudar pero, por favor, haz como que no me conoces._ Eso era lo que decía el mensaje en realidad. Magnus no le gustaba la implicación pero le había prometido estar ahí y ayudar. Magnus cumplía sus promesas siempre. Pagó la bebida y se apresuró a llegar al cementerio. Se detuvo tras la reja y estudió la escena desde la distancia. Un gran grupo de Cazadores de Sombras se encontraba conversando en círculo. Le texteó a Alec para hacerle saber que ya estaba ahí.

 _Ya estoy aquí, pero creo que están discutiendo algo importante. Llámame cuando me necesites._

Seguía observando al grupo de cazadores, cuando vio a uno de ellos caer al piso. Las luces mágicas que algunos cazadores sostenían en las manos, reflejaron un halo de luz que iluminó el cabello rubio en el piso. Era Jace. Entonces vio a Alec dejarse caer de rodillas al lado de su parabatai. Clary cayó también, su cabello rojo, era inconfundible, brillaba como el fuego. Algo le pasaba a Jace, le había texteado Alec. Magnus había creído que este exageraba un poco. Jace se había peleado en el Hunter´s Moon en la mañana y para la tarde ya estaba encarcelado, sólo por ser el hijo de un lunático. Sí esa era la manera en la que actuaban ahora con respecto a encarcelarte, entonces deberían dejar una celda abierta para él, pensó con amargura. Su padre era alguien mucho más peligroso y odioso que el de Jace.

Fue entonces que escuchó a Alec alzar la voz para llamarlo. —" ¡Magnus!," Magnus, Sal por favor.

Magnus cruzó el portón del cementerio y camino hacia el grupo que se encontraba reunido a las puertas de la entrada de la Ciudad de Huesos. Miró a Alec, con desconcierto, sintiendo una ráfaga de afecto por el chico. Entonces bajó los ojos a Jace, que se encontraba tendido sobre el pasto. —¿Está muerto? -preguntó. —"Parece muerto"

— ¡No! -interrumpió Maryse. —No está muerto.

— ¿Ya lo comprobaste? Podría patearlo si quieres. -Magnus se movió hacia Jace. Se sentía malicioso y el grupo de arrogantes cazadores adultos alrededor de él solo empeoraba la situación. Aunque también podría ser el martini y el vino que llevaba.

— ¡Detente! lo paró una mujer de pelo gris y cara de pocos amigos. —No está muerto, pero está herido. Tus habilidades curativas son requeridas. Jonathan necesita curarse para poder interrogarlo.

—Bien. -contestó de mal humor. —Pero te costará.

Para Alec todo lo que él hiciera era gratis, pero su asistencia gratuita no era para gente detestable como la Inquisidora.

—Yo pagaré. -dijo Maryse.

—Muy bien, pero él no puede permanecer en el Instituto. -interrumpió la inquisidora. —Sólo porque la espada haya desaparecido, no quiere decir que el interrogatorio no proseguirá como fue planeado. Hasta que eso suceda, el muchacho deberá permanecer bajo observación. Claramente corremos el riesgo de que escape. -aseveró está.

— ¿Riesgo de que escape? -espetó Isabelle. Magnus no había notado su presencia hasta entonces. — Está actuando como si él hubiese tratado de fugarse de la Ciudad de Huesos.

—Bueno, -aclaró. —No lo veo en su celda, o ¿sí?

-Eso no es justo. No podía esperar que se quedara abajo rodeado de cadáveres.

—"No es justo", "No es justo" -La inquisidora gritaba toda una sarta de cosas acerca de Jace y Magnus perdió el interés en la causa.

Busco la mirada de Alec. Esté se veía más bien preocupado. Magnus tomó la decisión de parar la discusión y ofreció su ayuda. Una pequeña parte de él le dijo que iba a arrepentirse. _Nunca interferir en los asuntos de cazadores de sombras_. Pero claramente sabía, que era demasiado tarde para esa advertencia. Ya se había metido, y no había vuelta atrás.

—Escuché, no hay problema. -intervino. —Yo puedo resguardar a Jace en mi casa.

La Inquisidora se dirigió a Alec. — ¿Sabe tú brujo -dijo, -que Jonathan es un testigo de gran importancia para la Clave?

—Él no es mi brujo. Alec sonaba irritado y le vio arder las mejillas de coraje. La actitud de la inquisidora enfadó a Magnus aún más. ¿Quién demonios se creía esta mujer para venir a avergonzar a Alec frente a todos?

—He resguardado prisioneros para la Clave en anteriores ocasiones. -dijo Magnus con determinación. —Creo que encontraran mis credenciales apropiadas. Mis contratos son los mejores.

Éste miró a Maryse mientras lo decía. No estaba seguro porque. En parte quería que supiese que su querido hijo adoptivo se encontraría totalmente a salvo en su casa. Pero, una gran parte de su ser, deseaba que supiera que era de confianza y adecuado para su hijo mayor y algún día, quizás, Alec pudiese decir que él era su brujo y Maryse estaría de acuerdo con esa relación. Era ridículo que pudiera estar pensando en eso. La posibilidad de que Alec pudiera decirles a sus padres que estaba saliendo con un brujo era casi nula.

Maryse no replicó, en su lugar, la inquisidora comenzó a parlotear nuevamente, pero Magnus había dejado de prestarle atención. Camino hacia donde Alec y volvió a analizar a Jace que seguía tendido en el suelo. Clary le rogaba con la mirada que hiciera algo por ayudarlo.

—¿Puede caminar? -preguntó.

En ese momento Jace abrió los ojos, sus pupilas un poco dilatadas y el ámbar de sus ojos casi apagado. — ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -atinó a preguntar.

Magnus le sonrió desde arriba, —Hey compañero, -dijo. Realmente esperaba no arrepentirse de esta decisión. Pero después de todo había tenido peores compañeros en el pasado.

Jace le devolvió una débil mirada y cerró los ojos. Magnus se arrodilló a un lado del paciente examinando su estado. Alec se movió junto a Clary y fijó los ojos en el brujo.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Algo demoníaco, -contestó Magnus encontrando sus ojos. — ¿Qué sucedió?

Alec narró minuciosamente los hechos que sabían. Los numerosos Hermanos Silenciosos muertos, la espada faltante y Jace tirado en la celda. Magnus lanzaba hechizos mientras escuchaba a Alec. Chispas azules brotaban de sus dedos llenos de anillos y estas volaban en el aire introduciéndose en el cuerpo de Jace. Alec no perdía detalle. Unos momentos después, Jace abrió los ojos haciendo el intento de sentarse.

Mientras que Clary y Alec ayudaban a Jace a pararse, Magnus apareció un contrato para que Maryse lo firmara. Claro que no pudo evitar agregar una pequeña cláusula para su beneficio. La oportunidad de otorgarle a Jace un par de horas de libertad, siempre y cuando algún otro cazador de sombras tomará su lugar. Esperaba que hubiese algún momento en el que pudiese hacer uso de está. No se arrepentía de ofrecer su ayuda, sólo dudaba que Jace fuera a ser un compañero divertido. No podía pensar en alguien mejor para compañero que el de los ojos azules.

Al final, no fue Maryse la que firmó el contrato, este fue autorizado por la misma Inquisidora.

Lo regresó a sus manos y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, no sin antes indicarle a Clary y Alec que lo siguieran. Caminaron con él cargando a Jace en sus hombros. Magnus paró un taxi, ellos metieron a Jace en el carro, Alec se inclinó hacia Jace para preguntarle si quería que lo acompañara. Esté negó con la cabeza pero hizo un último pedido. — ¿Quizás podrías traerme algo de ropa mañana? o mejor aún, ¿quizás hoy más tarde?

Magnus giró quedando de frente a Clary. —Pásate mañana por la casa, -le dijo. —En este momento luces como alguien que podría aprovechar un buen descanso, bizcochito.

Entonces tomó suavemente del brazo a Alec y lo empujó hacia un lado, -Ya está cazador de sombras, -le dijo sonando distante pero protector al mismo tiempo. —Yo cuidaré de él y tú puedes traer sus cosas después de que duermas un poco.

Alec asintió y se alejó un par de pasos del taxi. Isabelle apareció tras de él y tomó su brazo. —Gracias. -dijo Alec al final y se alejaron para seguir al grupo de cazadores de sombras de regreso al Instituto.


	15. Luchando por Amor

**Noveno encuentro -La corte Seelie**

 _Alec pasó saliva. —Vamos a ir. -dijo. Sus palabras como disculpándose. —Jace, "una petición de la Corte Seelie", sería estúpido ignorarla. Además, Isabelle probablemente ya les dijo que si vamos._

— _No hay manera de que te deje hacer esto Alec. -dijo Jace con tono peligroso. —Lucharé contigo hasta lo último si es necesario._

— _Aunque eso se oye bastante tentador, -intervino Magnus, enrollando las mangas de seda hacia arriba. —Hay otro modo._

— _¿Otro modo? Esta es una orden directa de la Clave. No puedes solamente ignorarla._

— _Pero yo puedo, -sonrió Magnus. —Nunca duden de mis habilidades evasivas, cazadores de sombras, pues estas han sido épicas y memorables. Específicamente encante el contrato con la Inquisidora para que por un tiempo corto, yo pudiera si lo deseaba, dejarte salir, y que otro Nefilim tomara tu lugar._

— _Y ¿dónde vamos a encontrar a otro nefilim? Oh, -dijo Alec dócilmente, —quieres decir que yo._

Ciudad de Cenizas, pág. 148

 _ **Magnus**_

— ¡Hasta que! -dijo Magnus aliviado en cuanto se cerró la puerta detrás de Jace, Clary y Simon.

Alec se hallaba sentado en la mesa redonda, tamborileando los dedos en ella.

— ¿Deseoso de deshacerte de ellos? -preguntó.

—Por supuesto que no, pero quiero estar a solas contigo. -aclaró.

— ¡Ah!, -se ruborizó y bajó la mirada a la mesa. Magnus rió internamente, su cazador de sombras tan tímido. No le podía creer todavía, que quisiera estar a solas con él.

— ¿Podrías levantarte?, por favor. -pidió. Alec se levantó, arqueando las cejas en señal de pregunta.

—Tengo que devolver estas. -le explicó Magnus, señalando la mesa y las sillas. —"Sólo eran prestadas" y quiero mis muebles de regreso.

— ¿Dónde están tus muebles?

—Los tengo guardados en un almacén. Algunas veces cuando necesito el espacio para algo más, como mesas redondas, guardo mis cosas en un almacén. —Voy a regresar mis cosas ahora. Extraño mi sofá.

Alec sonrió y caminó a la cocina. — ¿Quieres un café? -preguntó.

—Me encantaría un poco. -rogó mientras giraba sus manos para devolver las sillas y la mesa a la tienda de reproducción de antigüedades donde las había sacado. Otro giro de manos y sus propios muebles regresaron a la sala. La alfombra cálida de color cafe chocolate, el confortable sofá dorado con rojo velvet y su escritorio. Algunos otros detalles que él adoraba. Miró alrededor satisfecho, se sentía en casa de nuevo. Jace estaba fuera de su vista y Alec había ocupado su lugar. Está tarde sería grandiosa.

Siguió a Alec a la cocina, emocionado de verlo preparando café. Le quedaba un poco de frustración por haber presenciado el trato que Alec le daba a Jace más temprano. Alec con su mano puesta en el hombro de Jace, tanto, que Magnus había tenido que aclararse la garganta para que lo soltara. ¿Por qué alimentaria Alec este amor platónico? se preguntó, molesto por la situación. Jace jamás lo iba a amar, y aparte, todo mundo sabía que él era hetero y estaba clavadísimo con la hermana. Bueno, no todo el mundo sabía esta última parte.

Alec le pasó una taza de café y murmuró "lo siento."

La manera en que lo dijo hizo que el corazón de Magnus se estrujara. Constantemente debía recordarse que Alec era todavía un novato para estas cosas. Tan joven y de closet. Había sido lo suficientemente valiente para invitar a salir a Magnus, dos veces; besarlo a la mitad de la calle, Alec estaba llegando al punto. Tenía que creer que un día, él saldría del closet y en consecuencia, terminaría con el amor platónico también. Debía ser paciente. Él podía hacer esto. No le agradaba ser plato de segunda mesa, pero tenía esperanzas. Debía tenerlas, de otro modo, su cazador de sombras sería su perdición.

Alec lo veía angustiado. Tomó la taza de su mano y sonrió. —No hay nada de qué disculparse. -dijo y le dio un gran sorbo al café.

Alec suspiró aliviado y le tomó a su propia taza. — ¿Qué quieres hacer? -preguntó.

— ¿Quieres salir?

Magnus estiró los músculos y bostezo. —En realidad no. Yo no sé tú, pero yo tuve una noche muy difícil. Estoy cansado. Ese molesto hermano adoptivo que tienes piensa que es una grandiosa idea empezar a aspirar la casa a las 8 de la mañana.

Alec rió. —Creo que somos tempraneros. -afirmó. —Aunque debo confesar que yo no tuve la mejor de las noches tampoco.

—Entonces ven conmigo, descansemos un poco. -le pidió Magnus, dejando su taza y alcanzando la mano de Alec. Éste lo siguió a la recamara. Magnus se dejó caer en la cama y Alec se sentó en la orilla y se agachó.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Quitándome los zapatos.

Magnus observó cómo los ponía cuidadosamente en la orilla de la pared. Entonces lo vio acercarse y acomodarse suavemente a un lado de él en la cama. Magnus rodó de lado y se levantó un poco apoyándose en el codo, mirando a Alec que tenía clavada la vista en el techo.

— ¿Está algo mal? -preguntó temiendo la respuesta que recibiría. Quizás tuviera que ver con Jace.

Como respuesta a su pregunta, Alec alcanzó el brazo que tenía libre y lo jalo hacia él. Sorprendido por el gesto, Magnus acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Alec y se impregnó de su aroma: sándalo y jabón barato. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido ante la familiaridad de la esencia. Alec estaba ahí con él. El efecto que este tenía en él era extraño. Se sentía en su lugar, vinculado a Alec. Seguro y en paz. Saboreo el momento y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar a un mundo de sueños en el que ellos dos estaban juntos y no había closet, Jace o Valentine; ni nada que los molestara.

Sintió el brazo de Alec ajustarse un poco más a su cuerpo y a él respirar entre su cabello.

—Todo está bien ahora. -murmuró Alec y Magnus sonrió en su interior ante esa hermosa respuesta.

Cuando Magnus despertó, se encontraba aún en los brazos de Alec. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que ya era de noche. Se enderezó para mirar a Alec. Con el movimiento este abrió los ojos.

—Hola. -saludo con una sonrisa.

—Hola para ti. ¿Tuviste una hermosa siesta?

Alec asintió y bostezo. Tiró de Magnus y le beso la frente. Magnus colocó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y barrio los dedos contra su piel desnuda entre el horrible sweater y los jeans gastados. Alec dio un pequeño brinco y se escurrió hacia atrás. —Eso me hace cosquillas.

— ¿Enserio? -Magnus arqueó las cejas y un travieso reflejo apareció en sus ojos mientras alcanzaba la cintura de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo Alec hizo un movimiento rápido y saltó de la cama cayendo en la orilla de esta.

—Buen movimiento, -sonrió Magnus lanzándose a atraparlo al mismo tiempo que movía sus dedos. Entonces Alec volvió a moverse capturándolo debajo de él en la cama, y tomando ambas manos y presionándolas contra la colcha.

— ¿Quieres pelear? -preguntó con travesura encima de él. Sus ojos brillaban y una divina sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. —Debo advertirte, tengo hermanos y hermanas. Soy el rey de la lucha.

—Mmh, -murmuró Magnus tronando sus dedos.

Alec salió volando aterrizando en el suelo junto a la cama, pero brincando de regreso en un rápido movimiento, que ni siquiera el mismo Magnus previno. Alec estaba encima de él otra vez, jadeando solo un poco. —No es justo. "Usar magia en mi" Regla número uno de la lucha: no se permite la magia.

—Y ¿qué hay de tus runas permanentes? -se quejó Magnus. —Agilidad, fuerza y todo ese tipo de cosas.

—Pero también músculos, -destacó Alec. —He entrenado muy duro para tenerlos.

—Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres? No usar magia no me parece justo

—Tú tienes cientos de años de experiencia más que yo. -se quejó Alec.

—Ok. Es justo. Sin magia y sin runas. Ahora bájate de mí, porque esté no es un comienzo justo. Yo te ganaré, presumido cazador de sombras.

Alec se rió y se dio la vuelta en su espalda a un lado de Magnus. Éste contó hasta tres y los dos brincaron al unísono para atraparse. Magnus se dio cuenta al instante que no tenía caso esforzarse. Alec era muy rápido y muy fuerte, en un parpadeo lo había atrapado entre su cuerpo y la cama otra vez. La rodilla de él lo presionaba y no lo dejaba moverse y sus manos estaban sujetas por detrás de él y Alec, las sostenía con una sola de las suyas. La otra mano acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

— ¿Decías? -le dijo Alec en una voz muy baja y cargada de diablura.

—Nada. -replicó Magnus en total embeleso en el brillante fuego azul de los ojos de Alec.

—Yo como que recuerdo un presumido cazador de sombras.

—Yo no, dijo inocentemente con una gran sonrisa. —Pero tú ganas Alexander.

—Ni lo dudes. -Alec refunfuño y Magnus rió muy fuerte. Trono los dedos y dejo a Alec paralizado por unos segundos que aprovechó para zafarse del agarre y girar posándose sobre Alec.

— ¡Hey! -se quejó Alec indignado. —Dijimos que no magia.

—Sí pero ya te había dicho que tú ganabas y no me besaste, solo me impaciente. -explicó Magnus su punto de vista bajando su boca para besarlo gentilmente, controlando lo más que pudo, todo el ímpetu que lo invadía.

Alec alzó las manos para rodearlo y besarlo con pasión. Sus bocas se movían al unísono. Sus cuerpos envueltos en un apasionado abrazo. Se besaron por largo rato hasta que finalmente se apartaron. Alec fue el primero en hablar. —Lo siento.

—En verdad debes dejar de disculparte, Alexander. -dijo, mientras devolvía un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Acariciaba el hueso de la mandíbula y la mejilla y trazaba los labios para empezar de nuevo. — ¿De qué te estás disculpando ahora?

—Por no besarte. -contestó sonriendo. —Por hacer que te sientas impaciente. Eso no es lo que quiero.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

—A ti. -confesó roncamente y tiró de él para volver a besarlo. Magnus sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho ante la inesperada respuesta. Lo beso largo y profundo hasta que el estómago de Alec empezó a gruñir, entonces se separaron.

Magnus ordenó pizza y comieron en la cama, platicando, riendo y besándose hasta muy entrada la noche. Alec dormitaba en el hombro de Magnus mientras este analizaba lo mucho que disfrutaba con Alec estar así, solo los dos en su propio mundo. Su pequeña burbuja. Recordaba su sueño de un mundo sin gente de closet, sin Jace y sin nada que los mantuviera apartados. Este sueño sería como esto, pensó, puede ser como estos momentos.

El teléfono de Alec comenzó a brillar sacando a Magnus de su fantasía y regresándolo a la realidad. Era Jace diciendo que necesitaban sangre. El amigo mundano de Clary se había convertido en vampiro. Magnus se dio cuenta que era solo un sueño. El mundo real lo estaba llamando de vuelta, para ir, ayudar y actuar como si no fueran pareja. Solo se preguntaba si aguantaría y por cuánto tiempo.

Los ojos de Alec encontraron los suyos, suplicantes. — ¿Ayudarás?

Magnus asintió. Mientras Alec lo necesitará, sabía que él estaría ahí.


	16. No me Niegues -Magnus

**No me niegues**

 **Décimo encuentro**

 **Magnus**

Magnus estaba perdido mirando al techo de su habitación cuando escuchó la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Alec había llegado tal como lo había dicho. Pero en esta ocasión, la excitación habitual de cuando él llegaba, no estaba presente.

Sus pensamientos volaron a la noche anterior, que ahora parecía un sueño raro. El amigo de Clary, el mundano, Stanley, se había convertido en vampiro. Recordó como Alec se había puesto pálido, cuando Magnus tratando de tranquilizarlo, había intentado acercarse, solo para encontrar la nada. Alec se había movido de lugar antes de que lo alcanzara a tocar, pues no quería que lo hiciera frente a los demás. Había dolido. El humor de Magnus había cambiado al instante, de evidente curiosidad a dolor. Habían regresado a Stanley a la casa de Clary, que resultó también ser la de Luke Garroway, el líder de la manada del centro de Nueva York. Allí habían limpiado al chico y lo habían llevado a su propia casa. Clary había manejado la camioneta de Luke de regreso. Hasta entonces fue que Magnus pudo zafarse de ellos y dirigirse a su loft. No sólo, por supuesto, tuvo que llevar con él, al rubio y molesto cazador de sombras.

—Iré mañana. -Alec había gritado mientras ellos se alejaban. Magnus no supo si el comentario había estado dirigido a él o a Jace, pero sospechaba que más bien para este último y eso lo puso de más mal humor.

Jace y Magnus habían tomado un taxi para regresar a Brooklyn. —Así que ¿cómo estuvo tu día con Alec? -Jace trató de romper el silencio inocentemente.

—¡Cállate! -espetó Magnus como respuesta y Jace que era muy inteligente había acatado la orden.

De regreso en casa, Magnus no había dormido bien. Se la había pasado tosiendo y revolviéndose en la cama pensando en Alec. Preguntándose cuántas veces iba a permitirle a ese cazador de sombras cruzar la línea antes de que el pusiera un límite.

Ahora Alec estaba en casa. Ya estaba entrada la noche. Ellos habían regresado cuando el sol había empezado a bajar, y Magnus acababa de despertar. No había oído a Jace hacer ruido. Aparentemente la aspiradora no debía usarse los domingos. Escuchó a Alec entrar en la cocina, a ellos hablar en voz baja, y a la cafetera traquetear. El olor a café recién hecho flotó por el aire hasta su habitación.

Estaba analizando la posibilidad de levantarse, cuando un toquido suave en la puerta atrajo su atención.

—Adelante.

Alec entró en el cuarto sosteniendo dos tazas de café. Cerró la puerta tras él con la punta del pie y se acercó a la cama pasándole una de estas a Magnus. Éste la tomó mirando directo a sus ojos.

Alec, que iba descalzo, se sentó en la cama, con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. — ¿Magnus?, -el tono que usó para decir su nombre fue suficiente para que Magnus quisiera soltar la taza de café que sostenía para poder rodearlo con sus brazos. Había tanta inseguridad en la voz de Alec, que lograba afectarlo.

Alec busco sus ojos tímidamente, disculpándose.

—Lamento mucho lo de ayer. No fue a propósito. No quiero…

Todo el coraje que Magnus había estado acumulando las últimas horas, se derritió al ver lo tenso que estaba, como la nieve bajo el sol. ¿Qué esperaba del chico, realmente? Había sido él mismo el que le aseguró que no iba a obligarlo a hacer nada que él no quisiera hacer. No debía presionarlo. Alec no había querido que lo tocara, pero esa no era razón suficiente para portarse tan infantil. Daba pena ajena. Sacudió la cabeza y colocó una mano en la muñeca de Alec.

—No Alexander. No tienes nada de qué disculparte. Yo estaba de mal humor ayer, yo debería disculparme.

—Está bien. -Sonrió y el rostro de Alec recobró el brillo de antes.

Bebieron su café en silencio hasta que Alec se atrevió a hablar. —Me preguntaba, -dijo lleno de emoción al hacerlo — ¿Podrías enseñarnos a Jace y a mi ¿cómo haces el rastreo de las personas? Jace me platicó que habías tratado de localizar a Valentine y nos encantaría aprender, si tú quieres enseñarnos, claro.

—Por supuesto que puedo enseñarles. Las runas de rastreo también son para usarse en cazadores de sombras. ¿Sabías eso? Se las mostraré más tarde en el Libro Gris.

—¡Eso sería magnífico!. -respondió Alec y Magnus pudo darse cuenta una vez más, que solo estaba frente a un curioso chico de diecisiete años.

—Sí. Pero debo darme un baño primero. -apuntó. —Ve a ver la tele o hacer algo. -dijo mientras lo sacaba del cuarto, trono los dedos y la televisión se encendió en la sala.

Después de un refrescante baño, se tomó tiempo para arreglarse el cabello. Puso mucho gel, purpurina y un pequeño toque de color rosa en las puntas. Escogió una playera rosa con hebillas que hacía juego con su cabello y un pantalón de diseñador de color azul. Para terminar, la cantidad correcta de maquillaje y eligió la joyería necesaria. Se sintió listo para enfrentar el día. Después de todo sentía la responsabilidad de estar perfecto para el mundo. Justo cuando había terminado, sonó el teléfono. Era Luke Garroway. Como nuevo jefe de la manada tenía la obligación de tratar con él, temas relacionados con cazadores de sombras que perdían la cordura (llámese: Valentine) y vagaban en los alrededores matando subterráneos en Nueva York.

Hablaba del asunto mientras se encaminaba a la segunda salita del loft, en la que los chicos se habían acomodado para ver televisión. Los observó con detenimiento cuando colgó la llamada de Luke. Era bastante interesante poder apreciar la convivencia entre parabatai. Eran hermanos de guerra que peleaban mucho mejor juntos que separados. Pero aún aquí, juntos y relajados viendo televisión, se podía percibir el vínculo que los unía. Se movían en sincronía, reían al mismo tiempo. Magnus no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué pasaría si Alec llegará a confesarle a Jace lo de su enamoramiento. ¿Afectaría eso el vínculo que tenían? Jace parecía ser el tipo de persona tolerante que dejaría pasar la situación rápidamente, pero Alec, a él le pegaría muy duro, sería desastroso.

Magnus suspiró profundamente y se alejó a su escritorio, buscando las cosas que iba a necesitar. Había tratado de localizar a Valentine arduamente y no había tenido suerte. Revisó muchos libros del Laberinto Espiral con la esperanza de encontrar lo que estaba bloqueando el rastreo. —Podría ser agua. -había concluido. —El agua es un buen bloqueador del hechizo de rastreo, o quizás, Valentine ya no esté aquí.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y giró para encontrar a Alec sosteniendo otra taza de café. Se la dejó en la mano. —No trabajes tanto. -le pidió. —Pareces algo cansado.

Magnus le sonrió. — ¿Quieres ver como se hace el hechizo de localización, ahora?

Alec asintió y llamó a Jace para que se les uniera. Esté les explicó las bases del rastreo. Cómo es que necesitas un objeto que haya sido de la persona que quieres rastrear y le mostró la runa que podían usar siendo ambos cazadores de sombras. La había buscado en el Libro Gris para que la aprendieran y estaba a punto de sugerir que la probaran, cuando el teléfono de Jace comenzó a sonar.

La cara de Jace perdió color al reconocer el nombre en el identificador de llamadas.

— ¿Clary? - contestó prestando atención al otro lado de la línea. -Magnus se dio cuenta que no había respuesta. — ¿Clary? ¿Estás bien? -la voz de Jace se quebraba al decir las palabras. — Clary, creí que estabas evadiéndome.

La expresión de Jace cambió inmediatamente de vulnerable a dura, al oír la voz que finalmente habló al otro lado de la línea. Era el amigo de Clary, que ahora era vampiro, ¿Sigmund? Magnus no perdía tiempo tratando de recordar el nombre de personas que no le interesaban.

Había ocurrido un ataque de demonio en la casa de Clary, dejando herida a una chica lobo de la manada de Luke. Y por supuesto, estaban llamando para pedir la ayuda de Magnus en el rescate. Esta clase de misión requería que se pusiera una capa larga acorde al momento, se dijo y escogió una negra decorada con pedazos de vidrio falsos.

—¡Vámonos! -le ordenó a los chicos, bajando las escaleras del loft para pedir un taxi. Otra misión de rescate. Estás estaban fluyendo una tras otra.

Después de sanar a dos lobos, primero a la chica, Maia y enseguida al propio Luke que también había resultado herido, se dejó caer en una silla con antebrazos. Sanar con magia lo había dejado totalmente exhausto y cansado. Clary se había levantado de golpe y había corrido al lado de Luke, que estaba tendido en el sofá, aun recuperándose.

—¡Esta bien! había gritado al ver que este se movía.

Magnus suspiró frustrado al ver que ella dudaba de sus habilidades y perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba cuando el amigo de ésta, creyó recordar, "Simon" dijó,

—Entonces, ¿Está bien? ¿Estás seguro?

— ¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro! -rezongó Magnus muy molesto. —"Soy el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn" Yo sé lo que hago. Volvió la vista para encontrar a Jace y Alec parados muy juntos y sintió como la rabia inundaba su cuerpo. Empezó a cuestionarse la razón por la que estaba en esa situación y finalmente, explotó y las palabras salieron en estampida.

—Lo que me recuerda, no estoy exactamente seguro de lo que creen que hacen llamándome cada vez que uno de ustedes necesita un favor. Soy un Gran Brujo y no hago favores, mi tiempo es invaluable. Hay un montón de brujos menores que estarían felices de trabajar para ustedes a un costo verdaderamente bajo.

Sintió la mirada de Clary clavada en él. —¿Nos estás cobrando?, pero Luke es un amigo.

—No uno de los míos. -aclaró, mientras sacaba un delgado cigarrillo azul del bolsillo de la camisa. —Solo lo vi unas veces cuando tu madre lo llevó con ella para que tus hechizos de la memoria fueran refrescados.

Pasó la mano en la punta del cigarro para encenderlo, usando una flama de múltiples colores, porque está le añadía un toque de drama a lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Creían que los estaba ayudando por la bondad de mi corazón? o ¿Es solo que no conocen ningún otro brujo en los alrededores?

—"No" -respondió Jace y Magnus escuchó la furia contenida en su voz. Jace no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le diera un no como respuesta y mucho menos a que se cuestionara lo que decía. _—Pero eres el único brujo que conocemos, que resulta, está saliendo con un amigo nuestro_

Magnus se quedó pasmado ante lo que acababa de escuchar y sintió su pecho arder por la rabia. ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría a Jace poner a Alec en evidencia así frente a todos? Quería hacer que Jace se retractara pero antes de que pudiera encontrar las palabras, Alec intervino. Su voz temblaba. —¿Por qué dices eso?

Jace miró a su parabatai con sorpresa y Magnus tuvo ganas de patearlo. —¿Decir qué?

—Que estoy saliendo.. Que estamos saliendo… Eso no es cierto. -dijo. Alec estaba más alterado que nunca y luchaba por controlar su voz.

Jace empeoró las cosas todavía más, si eso era posible.

— _Yo no dije que tú estabas saliendo con él, pero es curioso que te hayas sentido aludido, ¿o no?_

Ah, caray, el gato estaba fuera de la bolsa. Magnus dejó salir la bocanada de humo azul mientras observaba a Alec. Lo que Alec afirmó después, no debía haberlo tomado por sorpresa, pero sintió el golpe directo al pecho.

—No estamos saliendo.

—¡Ah! -las palabras salieron de la boca de Magnus, como torbellino, sin poder contenerlas. —Entonces solo eres amigable con todo mundo, ¿no es eso?

—¡Magnus! chilló Alec implorando.

 _Ahora si la regué, pensó Magnus. Debía haberse quedado callado._

Se recargó en la silla y cruzando los brazos, se negó a decir una palabra más. Ésta era una batalla que Alec debía pelear.

Alec seguía temblando. Totalmente ruborizado. —No creíste… miraba a Jace totalmente alterado. —Quiero decir… no pensaste que…

Por Supuesto, Jace era totalmente inconsciente del daño que había hecho. Él había creído o adivinado que Alec era gay, pero no conocía los sentimientos reprimidos que esté sentía por él.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué te tomas tantas molestias en ocultar tu relación con Magnus de mí, como si yo fuera a enojarme contigo por salir con un subterráneo.

Alec que hasta entonces estaba rojo de vergüenza, se puso gris al escuchar a Jace y se sintió desfallecer.

Jace, todavía sin comprender, busco la mirada de Magnus. —Ayúdame a convencerlo. -le pidió. —Dile que no me importa.

—"Bueno" -dijo Magnus quedamente. —Estoy seguro que te cree.

—Entonces no entiendo… -Se veía desconcertado y Magnus estuvo tentado a ahorcarlo.

 _¡No puedes verlo! Te ama y lo acabas de rechazar una y otra vez. Estúpido cazador de sombras. Aún con todas tus asombrosas habilidades, no eres capaz de entender el hermoso corazón de tu parabatai._

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, intervino Clary.

—Es suficiente, Jace. Deja el tema en paz.

En ese momento Luke despertó y Magnus sintió una inmensa gratitud hacia Clary por haber salvado el momento. La atención de todos se concentró en Luke, excepto la de Alec, que fue recuperando el color poco a poco. Entonces terminó su cigarro a conciencia. ¡Qué problema! pensó. ¿Cómo demonios se había metido en esto?

Unos momentos después, Alec salió sin decirle adiós a nadie. Sus hombros caídos y la cabeza baja. Magnus tuvo que contener el deseo de correr detrás de él. Alec no se lo hubiese perdonado.

Decidió quedarse en la casa de Luke y pasar la noche ahí, solo para estar seguro de que los heridos sanaran completamente. Clary se retiró a dormir. Jace estaba tocando el piano y Magnus lo hizo prometer que no saldría de la casa. No tenía energía suficiente para hacer un hechizo de ataduras entre él y Jace. Así que espero que Jace fuera lo suficientemente listo y que cumpliera su palabra, de otro modo lo haría pagar caro la osadía. Magnus cerró los ojos y se permitió dormir en el sofá de la sala de Luke para poder reponerse. Bajo sus párpados y no pudo más, que volver a recordar la cara pálida de Alec al sentirse derrumbado.

 _Mi Alec, por favor, no me niegues._


	17. Runa Sin Miedo - Alec

**Runa Sin Miedo**

 **Onceavo encuentro**

 _ **Alec**_

Alec se sentía terrible al despertar la mañana siguiente. La conversación de la noche anterior golpeó su memoria como bólido. Jace le había dejado bien claro que no le importaba y había insistido en que Magnus le ayudará a convencerlo de ello, como si no lo supiera de sobra. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Sabía que él no le importaba a Jace en lo absoluto y dolía. Dolía mucho más de lo que hubiese podido imaginar. Sabía que Jace jamás podría amarlo, no del modo en el que él lo amaba, pero escucharlo de viva voz, dolía. Se la paso tosiendo y moviéndose en la cama, reviviendo el momento. Sin embargo, la expresión dolida de Magnus se coló entre su sufrimiento, más de una vez durante la noche. El brujo también había salido dañado. Alec lo sabía. Darse cuenta que para Magnus él sí era muy importante le había tomado por sorpresa. Justo ahora debía enfrentar la realidad, ser negado no era algo agradable.

" _No estamos saliendo"_

Lo había negado en su cara. Se sentía de lo peor. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de arreglar el asunto. Sí habría alguna posibilidad de que Magnus lo aceptará de vuelta. No, no después de lo de anoche. No después de negarlo una vez más. Le carcomía la angustia de saber que el brujo se alejaría de él y con justa razón. Pero no quería perderlo. Realmente le gustaba Magnus. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con él. No solo era los besos y lo demás que hacían y que disfrutaba tanto. Era al mismo Magnus al que quería tener. Su gracia y talento. Sus bromas. Su incontrolable temperamento. Su magia. La manera en que sus ojos brillaban. … El modo en el que lo llamaba Alexander.

Se le escapó un suspiro profundo al pensar en el desastre que acababa de hacer. Brincó fuera de la cama. Necesitaba volver. Arreglar las cosas con Jace y con Magnus. Con Jace, para regresar a donde habían estado siempre, sin hablar acerca de que le gustaran los chicos y definitivamente dejar de mostrar lo que en realidad sentía por él y con Magnus, para ver si podía hacer que lo admitiera de vuelta en su vida. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lograrlo, pero lo iba a intentar.

Alec se puso unos jeans y un suéter negro y salió decidido del Instituto, obviamente, evitando el encuentro con su madre. Maryse le había llamado la atención en la noche. Dejándole claro que lo quería lejos de los problemas en los que Jace parecía estar ahora. Alec no estaba dispuesto a escucharla. Sabía que se preocupaba, pero no era razón suficiente como para dejar solo a Jace. Tomó el tren rumbo a la casa de Luke y paro en una panadería para comprar una caja de donas, pensando que la gente en la casa iba a querer algunas de desayuno. Se aproximó a la casa con la caja de donas cargada en las manos y se sentó en el pórtico, solo un momento para agarrar valor.

— ¡Alec! -escuchó la voz que le era tan familiar decir su nombre. Levantó la vista. Jace caminaba hacia él. Estaba pálido, como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Alec encogió los hombros y se levantó. Jace abrió la puerta y entraron juntos a la sala. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Magnus que estaba dejando caer al suelo, lo que parecía ser una toalla de baño. Magnus le veía directo a los ojos y él desvió la mirada, sintiendo un poco de alivio. No había coraje en ellos. No estaba seguro de poder deducir lo que había, pero no era enojo. ¿Quizás soledad? ¿Quizás arrepentimiento? Alec sentía la mirada fija aún en él, clavó la suya al piso y dejo que Jace hablará, como siempre lo hacía.

Mientras el grupo disfrutaba las donas, comentaban acerca del ataque del demonio y de cómo Clary había sido capaz de ahuyentar a otro tanto con una runa nueva. Una runa que ella había visto en un sueño. Luke le pidió que la dibujara en un cuaderno y que la mostrara para que pudieran ver su habilidad para crear runas nuevas.

A pesar de que Alec estaba algo emocionado con el giro que habían dado las cosas, sus propios problemas lo tenían mucho más preocupado, así que no estaba poniendo mucha atención en la conversación. Estaba recargado en el piano, detrás de Jace, y este se hallaba sentado en la banca del piano. Magnus, en una de las sillas al otro lado del cuarto, como evitando mirarle. Esto se estaba poniendo algo incómodo. Necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Mientras seguía removiendo todas las cosas terribles que Magnus podría estar pensando de él, escuchó a alguien decir que Clary intentaba crear una runa nueva. Cuando Jace sugirió " _Sin Miedo_ " el interés de Alec se activó. _Sin Miedo_ sonaba como una runa que le podría servir a él. Se asomó al papel en el que Clary dibujaba una runa algo complicada, pero que se veía bien.

—Ahí está. -dijo triunfante al terminar y se la mostró a todos.

—Bien, -dijo Alec.

Jace caminó hacia ella, tomando el papel de su mano. — ¿Pero funciona?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Jace había sonado algo sarcástico al preguntar, y aunque él sabía que la pregunta que había hecho era genuina, Clary podría tomárselo como una afrenta a su habilidad. Esa manera de ser de Jace era usual en él y esta mañana parecía estar de bastante mal humor.

—Quiero decir exactamente eso. ¿Funciona? en estos momentos es solo un dibujo. No puedes quitarle el miedo a un pedazo de papel, este no tiene miedo. Debemos calarla en uno de nosotros para asegurarnos que en verdad funciona.

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea. -dijo Luke.

—Es una idea fabulosa. -arremetió Jace. —Tengo la estela, ¿quién me la pone?

—Mal uso de palabras -murmuró Magnus desde su esquina. Alec, que alcanzó a escucharlo, no pudo evitar voltear a verlo, pero el brujo evitaba su mirada.

Luke intervino. —Jace, tú ya actúas como si no conocieras la palabra miedo. No vamos a poder ver la diferencia aunque funcione.

Alec sintió la risa brotando por su garganta y se amonestó rápidamente. Luke estaba en lo correcto.

—Si sé que significa el miedo, solo que no aplica para mí. -espetó Jace.

—Exactamente mi punto. -aclaró Luke.

—Bueno, entonces por qué no la probamos en ti. -ofreció Clary.

No puedes poner runas en los subterráneos Clary. No tienen efecto en nosotros. La sangre de demonio que causa la licantropía inhibe el poder de las runas.

Alec se lo pensó solo un momento, tomando la decisión. El probaría la runa. Luke tenía razón con respecto a Jace. Darle una runa de ese tipo no tenía sentido, pero en él mismo, quizás….

—Pruébala en mí. Me haría bien un poco de temeridad. -Dijo, quitándose la chamarra y aventándola sobre la banca del piano. Se paró frente a Jace y le ordenó "Aquí, ponla en este brazo".

Jace miró a Clary. —A menos que creas que debes hacerlo tú.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No, probablemente tú seas mejor aplicando runas que yo.

Jace se volvió a Alec. —Súbete la manga, yo lo hago.

Alec enrolló la manga del suéter y apuntó con el dedo en un espacio del brazo para que Jace lo marcara justo ahí. Exactamente bajo la runa permanente del balance. Jace inclinó la cabeza un poco sobre el brazo de Alec y comenzó a marcar la runa. La punta de la estela quemaba la piel de Alec y éste se encogía un poco. Algunas runas pueden ser dolorosas pero esta dolía más de lo normal. Se preguntaba cuál sería la razón.

Cuando Jace termino de hacer la runa, todos lo miraban fijamente. —Bueno, por lo menos luce bien. -dijo Jace. —Si funciona o no…. -encogió sus hombros.

Alec tocó con la punta de los dedos la nueva marca. Estaba de acuerdo con Jace. La runa se veía bien en su brazo. Pasó la vista por los demás, todos a la expectativa.

— ¿Y bien? -preguntó Clary

— ¿Bien qué? -contestó Alec bajando la manga del brazo para tapar la runa.

— ¿Sientes algo diferente? ¿Alguna cosa?

—No realmente.

—Entonces no funciona. -bufó Jace levantando los brazos.

—No necesariamente, -dijo Luke. —Quizás es porque no hay nada que la active aún. Quizás no hay nada aquí a lo que Alec le tenga miedo.

Los ojos de Alec se fueron directo a los de Magnus, que esta vez sí voltio a verlo con bastante curiosidad. Esté se enderezó en la silla. "Bú" dijo riendo. Alec sonrió un poco, preguntándose si tal vez, Magnus pudiera creer que le tenía miedo.

—Vamos. -Se metió Jace. —Seguramente tienes una fobia o dos. ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Alec lo analizó por un momento. —Arañas. -dijo, pensando en la en la horrorosa araña peluda de ocho patas que lo hacía temblar.

Clary giró hacia Luke para preguntar. — ¿Tienes alguna araña por aquí?

Look la miró molesto. — ¿Por qué tendría alguna araña por aquí? ¿Acaso luzco como alguien que las colecciona?

—Sin ofender, -dijo Jace. —Pero sí.

—Saben, -Alec estaba sintiéndose un poquito frustrado. —Quizás esto del experimento fue algo estúpido.

— ¿Qué tal la oscuridad? -sugirió Clary. —Podemos encerrarte en el sótano.

—Soy cazador de demonios, sabe. -dijo con fingida paciencia. —Clary, no le temo a la oscuridad.

—Bueno, pues deberías.

—Pues no. -Empezó a arrepentirse de haberse ofrecido a probar la runa, cuando el timbre de la puerta interrumpió el experimento. Luke la abrió para dejar pasar a sus papás, a Izzy y a la Inquisidora.

De la nada, Alec sintió arder la runa recién colocada, y miraba a sus papás, luego a su hermana y de regreso a Magnus.

Sintió el valor fluir en las venas. Este era el momento perfecto para decirles la verdad. No podía recordar aquello que lo había detenido antes, ni entendía el miedo a decir la verdad. Ese miedo ahora parecía ridículo. Se adelantó a los demás y se detuvo ante sus padres.

—Hola madre. -dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Alec, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? Creí que había dejado bien claro que…

—Madre. -la interrumpió, escuchando la firmeza en su propia voz. —Padre. Ahí algo que necesito decirles. Sintió una sonrisa llenar su rostro y se preguntó ¿por qué le había tomado tanto tiempo decirle a sus padres lo que sentía? —Estoy viendo a alguien.

—Alec. -habló su padre. —Este no es el momento.

—Sí, este es el momento, y es importante. -presionó para dejar salir las palabras que lo habían tenido tan estresado. —Verás. No es solo alguien. Estoy saliendo con un subterráneo. De hecho, Estoy viendo a un br…..

Todo se volvió oscuro. Como si la energía se hubiese agotado totalmente en su cuerpo y cayó al piso. Un sentimiento de confusión y mareo lo invadió cuando finalmente volvió a abrir los ojos y encontró a Isabelle cuidándolo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estoy en el suelo?

—Esa es una buena pregunta. -Isabelle lo miró fijamente. — ¿Qué fue todo eso?

— ¿Cuál todo eso? Alec se enderezo sosteniendo la cabeza con sus manos, tratando de liberarse del mareo. Entonces su memoria volvió de golpe. Recordó lo que estaba pensando antes de que inexplicablemente cayera en el piso. —Espera, ¿dije algo antes de caer al piso? antes de desmayarme.

—¿Recuerdas que estábamos preguntándonos si eso que hizo Clary funcionaba o no? -le preguntó Jace. —Pues si funciona.

La _Runa Sin Miedo. —_ Por el Ángel, ¿qué fue lo que dije?- Sintió el terror agolparse dentro de él — ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

—Dijiste que estabas viendo a alguien. -su padre contestó detrás de él. —Aunque no aclaraste porqué es tan importante.

—Ah, no lo es. -se apresuró a decir, su padre mirándolo claramente confundido. —Quiero decir, no estoy viendo a nadie y no es importante. O no lo sería si estuviese viendo a alguien. Que no está pasando.

Fue en ese instante que detuvo los ojos en Magnus. Este lo miraba con desdén y negaba con la cabeza. Lo veía como a un idiota. —Alec ha estado delirando, -dijo. —Efectos colaterales de las toxinas de un demonio. Por fortuna estará bien muy pronto.

— ¿Toxinas de demonio? -preguntó su madre. —Nadie reportó un ataque de demonio al Instituto. ¿Qué está pasando aquí Lucian? Está es tu casa, ¿no? Sabes perfectamente bien que si un demonio ataca, debes reportarlo inmediatamente.

Alec tenía la vista en sus manos, aún estaba sentado en el suelo, sintiéndose terrible. Ahora entendía que había sido Magnus el que lo había detenido para que no hablara de más. Lo había paralizado usando su magia para protegerlo y que no tuviera que pasar por algo para lo que no estaba listo. Alec se acababa de portar como todo un malagradecido. No tenía idea de cómo iba a devolverle el favor que le había hecho. Tampoco tenía idea de lo que todo esto significaba para Magnus. No podía ser algo bueno. Usar magia para evitar que la persona con la que estás saliendo no le diga a los demás. O tal vez, Magnus no quería que se lo dijera a sus padres. A pesar de todo, aún no entendía porque a él le importaba tanto. Era un brujo. Uno muy poderoso. ¿Qué podía importarle lo que sus papas pensaban.

Se perdió la mitad de la conversación por estar analizando su situación con Magnus hasta que escuchó a la Inquisidora acusar a Magnus de haber fallado en la misión de cuidar a Jace.

—¿Fallar en mi obligación de cuidar a Jace? ¿Solo por haberlo traído aquí? No hay nada en el contrato que firmamos que diga que no puedo traer al muchacho conmigo a mi propio juicio.

—Esa no es la falla, -apuntó la Inquisidora. —Dejarlo salir a ver a su padre esta noche es lo que te reclamó.

Alec estaba en shock. Se levantó del suelo y observaba a Jace, tratando de hacer contacto con sus ojos. ¿Por qué iría Jace a ver a su padre. ¿Qué podría querer de Valentine?

Resultó que la Inquisidora también había hecho algo de rastreo ella misma y cuando Jace se había escabullido para una caminata, o eso fue lo que él dijo; había ido a visitar a su padre en el Río Este. Ahora la Inquisidora estaba lista para tomarlo como prisionero ahí mismo y enviarlo a Idris inmediatamente. Alec sentía el latir de su corazón como si fuese un tambor en sus oídos. Cualquiera que fuese la razón por la que Jace había ido a ver a su padre, él no era un traidor. Él lo sabía. Podría ser arrogante, sarcástico, con un terrible temperamento, pero no era un traidor.

Mientras que la Inquisidora continuaba su alegato con todo mundo, incluyendo a Izzy, Alec ideó un plan. La Inquisidora era como un halcón y estaría observando a Izzy todo el tiempo hasta que se llevará a Jace a Idris, porque no confiaba en ella. Pero no había manera en la que él permitiría que se lo llevara lejos de aquí. No si podía hacer algo para evitarlo. Así que se decidió a jugarse el todo por el todo. Actuar como si la Inquisidora estuviera en lo correcto y Jace fuese el que estaba mal. Solo entonces podría acercarse lo suficiente.

Luke fue el único que dijo algo con sentido en todo el cuarto. -Sí el chico fue a ver a su padre, aun sabiendo quién es, no es porque él nos fallará, sino porque nosotros le fallamos a él.

—Ahórrate tu argucia. Te has vuelto tan blando como un mundano. -le recriminó la Inquisidora.

—Ella está en lo correcto. -Alec supo que ese era el momento adecuado para entrar en papel, si quería que la Inquisidora creyera en él. Cruzó los brazos y acomodo la expresión de su rostro para que encajara con el papel. Él sabía que podía mentir y ser bastante convincente. -Jace nos ha mentido. No hay excusa para eso.

El efecto de sus palabras lo sorprendió incluso a él. Vio como la Jace abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa e Isabelle lo veía horrorizada. -Alec ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

—La ley es la ley, Izzy. -recalcó. Tenía que esforzarse en que le creyeran, aunque no podía verla a los ojos. -No hay manera de darle la vuelta a eso.

Isabelle hizo un ruido que le dejó saber que estaba furiosa. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó por la puerta. Por el rabillo del ojo Alec vio a Magnus levantarse. Quería mirarlo a los ojos pero él estaba evitándolo. Magnus habló y sus palabras lo atravesaron como una navaja.

—Creo que esta es mi señal para también partir. -dijo. —Diría que ha sido un placer conocerlos, pero de hecho, no ha sido así. Más bien ha sido algo raro y francamente, espero no volver a ver a ninguno de ustedes muy pronto.

Alec veía el piso mientras Magnus salía de la casa y cerraba la puerta tras de él con un golpazo. Se encogió ante el sonido, como si lo hubieran golpeado.

 _Buen trabajo, Alec. En lugar de arreglar las cosas con Magnus, las has empeorado. Ahora no va a volverte hablar nunca._

—Dos menos. -dijo Jace. — ¿Quién sigue?

La Inquisidora golpeó a Jace en el hombro y ató sus manos con una runa. La runa parecía muy dolorosa y Alec se sentía mal por él, pero por ahora tenía que seguir en su papel al lado de la Inquisidora. Todos se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a partir rumbo al Instituto. Jace al frente, la Inquisidora tras él y Alec detrás de sus padres, sus ojos fijos al suelo. Por un momento recordó lo que sentía cuando la runa _Sin Miedo_ estaba actuando y echo de menos el valor que le había dado.

Yo podría usar algo de temeridad, pensó. Su mente voló a cuando Magnus dio el portazo. ¿Lo he perdido? o ¿me dejara volver a él?

No hubo ninguna respuesta.


	18. Cazadores de sombras, apestan

**Encuentro por teléfono - no un encuentro real**

 _ **Magnus**_

Magnus escuchó el golpazo de la puerta cuando esta se cerró. Se sintió satisfecho por ello. Estaba furioso. Furioso con la horrible Inquisidora. Furioso con Robert y Maryse Lightwood por ser unos padres terribles. Con Jace por haberle mentido y haberlo hecho quedar mal. Y con cada una de las personas en la sala, excepto con….

 _Cazadores de Sombras, caray, realmente apestan._

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsa para llamarle a Catarina, esperaba que estuviese disponible para comer juntos. Al final si lo estaba y se reunieron en el Taki´s, el restaurante de subterráneos en Manhattan. Catarina venía de directamente del trabajo pues estaba usando su uniforme. Ha trabajado en hospitales por muchísimo tiempo. Ella era una bruja, como él, y uno de los factores constantes en su vida.

Se sentaron en un cubículo y Catarina inició la conversación indagando acerca de la situación en la que se creía Valentine estaba matando subterráneos. Él le platicó lo que sabía, que Valentine estaba matando a jóvenes subterráneos para realizar el ritual de conversión.

-Quiere una guerra. -anunció Magnus. -Contra los cazadores de sombras.

-Bueno, y ¿qué más podría haber de nuevo en él? - añadió Catarina. -Él quería exactamente lo mismo en los 80´s durante el Levantamiento. ¿Piensas que debemos mantenernos a la expectativa? Dejar a los cazadores de sombras solos para que resuelvan sus propios problemas.

Magnus suspiró profundamente y Alec llegó a su memoria. La idea de Alec peleando contra Valentine y sus demonios no le gustaba para nada. No confiaba en que los cazadores de sombras pudieran resolver el problema con Valentine, no mientras la horrible Inquisidora estuviera al mando.

-No son capaces de hacerlo y quién sabe, qué pueda suceder si Valentine gana esta guerra.

Catarina lo observaba muy atentamente. -¿Qué te pasa, Magnus? ¿Es ese cazador con el que estás saliendo? ¿Estás preocupado por él?

-Lo estoy. -confesó. ¿Recuerdas el Levantamiento? -dijo mirándola a los ojos. -Conocí a Maryse Lightwood ahí. Atacaban a los hombres lobos. Ella lo cargaba en sus brazos entonces. Le dije que sería un mocoso repulsivo. -Rió amargamente.

-¿Y qué? solo te equivocaste. -dijo Catarina sonriendo. -No sería la primera vez.

-Él no es lo que yo esperaba. -atenuando la frase.

-Pero es un cazador de sombras y tú un brujo. ¿Captas? Ellos son un grupo de gente muy selectivo y tú estás cruzando la línea dos veces. Eres gay y subterráneo.

-No soy gay, -aclaró. -Soy bisexual, tú sabes eso.

Catarina arqueó las cejas. -¿Y eso tiene relevancia porque…? No, no la tiene. Él es un chico, hasta donde sé. Así que es su lado gay y la parte de tú lado bisexual lo que tiene jugar en estos momentos.

-¡Que cosas! -masculló Magnus con tristeza. -Ya no importa de todos modos. Como te dije antes, a él le gustan los rubios. Solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con él.

En ese momento llegó la comida a la mesa y se enfocaron en comer por un buen rato, en silencio.

-Solo desearía que él no fuera un cazador de sombras. -Magnus dejó escapar el pensamiento con resignación.

-No puedes cambiar a las personas que amas. -replicó Catarina.

-Lo sé. Ni siquiera lo dije en serio. Me gusta que sea un guerrero, fuerte y poderoso. -dijo reflexionando al respecto. -Pero me preocupan los cazadores de sombras ahora que Valentine se encuentra haciendo desmadre en la ciudad.

-Entonces ayúdales. -sugirió. -Sí lo necesitan o si te lo piden.

-Sí, creo que lo haré.

De camino a su casa recordó el rostro de Alec justo en el momento en el que lo había paralizado frente a sus padres. El pánico terrible que percibió en su rostro cuando el poder de la runa dejó de actuar. Se había sentido terrible. ¿Quiénes eran estas personas? Evitar que un hijo tuyo sea lo que realmente es. Magnus temía por el bienestar de Alec. Quería correr a abrazarlo. Decirle que todo estaba bien. Que él estaba bien siendo lo que era. Y él era asombroso. Maravilloso. Digno de ser amado. Valioso en todo y para todo. Debería dejar de esconderse y salir a la luz. Dejar que el mundo viera lo increíble que es.

Subió las escaleras del loft y se hundió en el sofá para observar el cielo gris. Justo cuando decidió que quería prepararse una taza de café, sonó el teléfono. Era Alec. Respondió tan rápido como pudo.

-Magnus, -su voz tímida y de disculpa, casi con miedo. -Lamento mucho molestarte. Se que dijiste no querer saber nada de mí nunca más. Pero…

-No lo dije por ti. -dijo Magnus, queriendo que se calmara, más que otra cosa. -Lo dije por toda la terrible gente que estaba en la casa esta mañana.

-¡Oh!

Magnus alcanzó a escuchar la sorpresa de Alec en la expresión de una sola sílaba. Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea hasta que Magnus decidió romperlo.

-¿Está pasando algo? ¿Me estás llamando para que te ayude en algo?

-Bueno, - titubeó. -Una cuanta de esa terrible gente, está involucrada en esto.

-¡Por supuesto! -refunfuñó. -Escúpelo Alec, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Llamó Clary para decir que Valentine secuestró a Simon. Ya sabes, el amigo vampiro; y a Maia, la chica lobo, dijo Alec. Jace quiere ir al barco de Valentine en el Río Este a rescatarlos, pero necesita tu ayuda. Una manera de entrar y romper las barreras que protegen la embarcación.

-Pensé que te habías deshecho de Jace. Ya sabes, La ley es dura, pero es la ley y todo eso.

Alec se quejó con impaciencia. -Todo fue una charada. Solo lo dije para que la Inquisidora confiara en mí y funcionó. Pude ayudarle a Jace a escapar para que pueda ir al barco. ¿Le ayudarás?

-Nunca dejas de asombrarme, Alexander. -sonrió Magnus. -Te ayudaré. ¿Dónde está Jace, está solo?

-Esta con Luke y Clary. Dijo que podías escoger la dirección que quisieras para entrar al río.

-Traen la camioneta de Luke, ¿asumo?

-Sí, los vi irse en ella.

-Muy bien. Diles que los veré en el Red Hook en el muelle Clinton. Colgó el teléfono y camino a su recamara para cambiarse. Se puso un traje negro con un abrigo de vestir encima de este, negro también, como cazador de sombras. La guerra estaba a punto de empezar.


	19. Toma mi energía

**Doceavo Encuentro**

 _ **Magnus**_

Mantener el barco con las protecciones abajo, había requerido de una inmensa cantidad de energía y poder. Valentine lo tenía muy bien protegido. Luke, Clary y Jace, habían dejado la camioneta desde hacía mucho tiempo y en el inter, habían llegado muchos botes llenos de cazadores de sombras. Habían abordado el barco y en estos momentos la batalla continuaba. Podía ver un enjambre de figuras, demonios y cazadores de sombras peleando. Cuchillos serafines blandiendo en el aire. No sabía quién iba ganando, pero sabía que los cazadores debían apurarse. Sentía que en unas horas, quizás menos, su energía se agotaría por completo.

Observaba el barco cuando reconoció a una chica con largo cabello negro que descendía por una escalera de uno de los lados del barco. Era Isabelle. Está escaló hacia abajo del barco y dentro de uno de los botes en los que habían llegado los cazadores de sombras, la vio ladear la cabeza y la siguió con la mirada. Su respiración se detuvo.

El delgado guerrero de pelo negro caía volando por el aire, hundiéndose rápidamente tan pronto tocó el agua, con tal impacto que Magnus pudo escucharlo desde donde se hallaba sentado. No perdió ni un segundo, con gran agilidad, puso un hechizo a la camioneta que ya flotaba en el río y se sumergió en el agua. Con lo que pensó, era su último resto de energía mágica, tiro del cuerpo de Alec a través del agua. Tan pronto como lo tuvo a su alcance, tomó el cuerpo del cazador y lo subió a la parte trasera de la camioneta. Con el rabillo del ojo vio que Isabelle había alcanzado uno de los botes de los cazadores y estaba observándolos ansiosamente en la distancia. Magnus subió a la troca después de asegurar a Alec. Se cernía lleno de angustia sobre él. Lo tenía tendido en el piso, su rostro blanco como el papel y no respiraba. -"Vamos", -le dijo golpeando ligeramente su mejilla. -Vamos Alexander. Respira.

Rodó hacia el otro lado para palmear su espalda con la mano plana. -No te atrevas a morir, -gritaba.

Por un agonizante minuto pensó que era demasiado tarde, pero entonces, el cuerpo de Alec dio un espasmo. Tosió fuertemente y se sentó de golpe. Tosiendo y atragantándose con la inmunda agua del río.

Magnus se recargó en uno de los lados de la camioneta, sintiéndose tremendamente aliviado. Alec estaba a salvo. Magnus estaba casi convulsionando debido al esfuerzo físico, mirando a Alec y como este, trataba de recobrar el aliento. Estaba jadeando, su rostro aún estaba demasiado pálido y sus dientes castañeaban.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Alec.

-Trataste de beberte el Río Este. Yo te saqué.

Alec se veía desconcertado, palpó su cinturón, y giró la cabeza buscando, tan pronto como recobro la memoria de lo que había pasado.

-Isabelle, ella estaba escalando cuando yo caía.

-Ella está bien. Alcanzó uno de los botes. Yo la vi. -Magnus se acercó a Alec, estaba preocupado por el estado frenético en el que se encontraba. Había golpeado tan fuerte contra el agua al caer. -Tú por otro lado, puede que hayas tenido una contusión.

-Necesito regresar a la batalla. -dijo Alec alejando la mano de Magnus cuando este trataba de tocarlo. -Tú eres un brujo, ¿Puedes, no sé, devolverme volando al barco y sanar mi contusión mientras estás en eso?

Magnus se dejó caer contra la camioneta. Estaba teniendo dificultad para mantener los ojos abiertos.

 _Llevarme de regreso al bote y arreglar mi contusión._

Sintió que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en el pequeño esclavo de Alec.

Aparentemente, él lo notó también. -Lo lamento. Yo sé que no tienes que ayudarnos, pero ¿me harías el favor?

-Détente. Yo no te hago favores, Alec. -Suspiró Magnus profundamente. Preguntándose si debería explicarle al cazador, lo que era tan evidentemente obvio para el mismo. ¿Cómo es que él no se daba cuenta? -Yo hago cosas para ti porque… Bueno, ¿por qué crees que lo hago?

Alec tragó saliva. Los ojos azules casi se oscurecieron por completo. Magnus pensó que se veía divino. Agotado, alterado y confundido, pero hermoso después de todo. A Magnus realmente le gustaba y le importaba. No quería que saliera herido. Quería lo mejor para él. Quería que fuera feliz. Eso es lo que más deseaba.

Pero Alec, se congeló, respiraba con dificultad y sacudía la cabeza. -Debo regresar al barco. -dijo finalmente.

 _-Por supuesto, que tienes que, -_ pensó Magnus. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y le dijo -Te ayudaría, pero no puedo. Anular las protecciones del barco fue agotador, es un muy muy potente encantamiento con base demoníaca, pero cuando caíste del barco, invoque un rápido hechizo en la camioneta para que esta no se hundiera cuando yo perdiera la conciencia. -Abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente, él tenía sus ojos también muy abiertos. -Y Alec, es solo cuestión de tiempo, perderé la conciencia. -Magnus pasó una mano por encima de sus ojos, sintiéndose más débil que nunca. -No quería que te ahogaras. El encantamiento deberá aguantar para que llegues de regreso a tierra en la camioneta.

-No me di cuenta, -se tensó Alec, que no quitaba la vista del brujo. Ahora si lo veía. -pensó Magnus. Realmente lo notaba. Noto como la obstinación alocada de Alec cambio a una notoria preocupación. Alec se acercó a él y extendió sus manos. Magnus las miró y después subió la vista a sus ojos. ¿Qué quería ahora? -pensó.

-Toma mis manos, -le dijo Alec. -Toma mi energía también. Lo que puedas usar de ella, para que puedas reponerte.

Magnus lo veía incrédulo, sin poder moverse. -Pensé que querías regresar al barco. -le dijo.

-Debo pelear. -respondió Alec. -¿Pero no es eso lo que tú estás haciendo, aquí? Tú estás peleando tanto como los Cazadores de Sombras en el barco, y yo sé que tú puedes tomar mi energía. He oído que los brujos pueden hacer eso. Así que, te la estoy ofreciendo. Tómala, es tuya.

Magnus asintió y tomó las manos de Alec. Murmuró un encantamiento y sintió el golpe de la energía emanando de las manos de él hacia las suyas. Un a energía extraña y chispeante atravesando por sus venas. La energía de un cazador de sombras fuerte y vibrante. El efecto fue instantáneo. El punzante dolor de cabeza que lo había invadido después de haberse sumergido en el río desaparecía, y la presión en la parte trasera de sus ojos ya no estaba. Pudo abrir sus ojos un poco más para mirar a Alec.

Alec estaba sentado frente a él, su rostro atento a lo que pasaba. -¿Está funcionando? -preguntó.

Magnus asintió. -No me sueltes.

-No lo haré. -Las palabras de Alec sonaron a promesa. Una promesa en la que Magnus creía. Él no lo iba a dejar.

 _ **Alec**_

Magnus parecía estar mejorando minuto a minuto. Había sentido tanto miedo solo de pensar que el brujo se hubiese agotado de energía, pero había revivido en sus propias manos. Esa era una sensación bastante extraña. Había sentido el agarre de la muerte al tocar las manos de Magnus. Pero también había sentido el calor de estas al empezar a mejorar. Pensó que dolería, pero no fue así. Casi ni notó la energía que salió de él.

Se sentaron de frente, mirándose. La confusión y frustración de hacía rato, se había ido. Ahora solo se sentía maravillado ante la belleza del brujo. Los ojos verdes estaban brillando como nunca, su cabello estaba alaciado y atorado tras los oídos. No usaba la acostumbrada cantidad de purpurina y maquillaje, así que Alec pudo notar el acaramelado color de su suave piel. Ahora que no estaba exhausto, también se veía más joven, más niño que hombre. Mientras estaba embelesado contemplando a Magnus, un estruendo rompió el encanto. Ambos giraron para ver lo que pasaba. No podían creerlo.

El barco se había quebrado por completo desde adentro hacia fuera. Un sonido chillante salía del metal que se arrugaba. Los cazadores de sombras saltaban o caían del barco mientras este se inclinaba.

-¡Por el Ángel! -pronunció aún impactado ante la escena. Magnus había brincado y se lo había llevado con él, soltando sus manos. Ambos presenciando la destrucción.

-Pero, ¿qué está pasando? -preguntó Alec. Había cazadores en el agua, entre ellos, su propio padre. -Necesitamos ayudarlos. -gritó y se preparó para saltar al agua, pero Magnus lo detuvo, poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

-Espera. Mira, Alec. -dijo, apuntando al agua.

-Alec volvió la vista hacia donde señalaba Magnus, confuso, pero entonces las vio, Sirenas. Una de ellas había agarrado a su papá y estaba nadando con él hacia el bote más cercano. Alec la siguió con la vista. La sirena lo dejó a salvo en uno de ellos.

Alguien más se asió con fuerza a la parte trasera de la camioneta y Alec brincó inmediatamente para ayudarle a subir, era Luke.

El barco comenzó a quemarse y el aire se llenó de pequeñas hojuelas de ceniza. Alec miró a Magnus y vio sus hombros cubiertos con esta. Luke tosió y se sentó, aparentemente no estaba herido.

-¿Estás bien? -indagó Alec.

Luke asintió pero veía como el barco se hundía rápidamente. -Una Nixie me ayudó.

Alec busco el bote donde estaba su padre, yacía sin moverse. Su mamá estaba junto a él, arrodillada, alisando el cabello de este. -Mi padre. -dijo. -Está herido.

Se giró hacia Magnus, y se acercó a él. No quería pedirle ayuda, si no estaba repuesto del todo, pero Magnus parecía haberse recobrado totalmente. Le tomó de las manos y le dijo. -Vamos, te llevaré hasta allá. Veamos qué podemos hacer por tu padre. ¡Brinca conmigo! -le pidió.

Alec dio un salto y Magnus lo jaló con él a través del aire, hasta cubrir la distancia entre la camioneta y el bote en donde yacía Robert. Aterrizaron juntos a un lado de los padres de Alec. Magnus soltó sus manos y se arrodilló a un lado de su padre. Su mamá miraba al brujo y después a él. -Alec, -dijo, se escuchaba inmensamente agradecida. Lo alcanzó a tomar de la mano y la apretó muy fuerte. -¿Estás bien?

Alec asintió y se arrodillo junto a ella, mirando a su papá. Magnus examinaba a Robert con eficacia y mandaba chispas azules desde sus manos hasta la herida.

-¿Es grave? preguntó Alec.

Magnus no contestó, estaba muy ocupado tratando de curar la herida abierta en el costado de Robert.

-¿Dónde está Izzy? -pregunto al momento que se giraba para ver a su mamá. -¿También está herida?

-Ella está en uno de los otros botes. -contestó Maryse. Alec levantó la vista. Había una docena de botes flotando en el río. El barco negro había desaparecido, pero el cielo aún estaba blanco, parecía que llovía ceniza.

-La revisaré en cuanto termine. -dijo Magnus.

Alec asintió, agradecido. Pero solo si aún tienes energía.

Magnus subió la vista para verlo a los ojos, justo encima del cuerpo de su padre. -No te preocupes por me, cazador de sombras. Tengo toda la energía que necesito aquí.

Alec supo en ese momento que, quizás las cosas saldrían bien después de todo.


	20. Ciudad de Cenizas y Ciudad de Cristal

**Entre Ciudad de Hueso y Ciudad de Cristal** **Notas:**

 _ **Entre la Ciudad de Cenizas y la Ciudad de Crista**_ **l** , Magnus y Alec se encuentran unas cuantas veces. El cumpleaños de Alec tiene lugar entre estos dos libros. Para estos capítulos he usado _ **Las Crónicas de Bane**_ _(¿Qué comprarle a el Cazador de Sombras que lo tiene todo (Y con el que no estás saliendo oficialmente de todos modos) (What To Buy The Shadowhunter Who Has Everything (And Who You're Not Officially Dating Anyway)_ como referencia. Todos los créditos son para _**Cassandra Clare, Sarah Rees Brennan y Maureen Johnson.**_

 _ **Alec**_

¿Sientes lo que yo siento?

Todo esto es tan nuevo

Te quiero

Es así de simple algunas veces

Pero la confusión entra en mi mente

y ¿Tú?

Quiero que digas algo

Algo significativo y verdadero

Pero me estoy ahogando

Puedes soportar mientras yo nado

Incertidumbre

¿Estarás ahí cuando emerja?

 _ **Magnus**_

Esos ojos azules observando

Mi corazón se quebranta

Parece que no puedo hacer nada

Más que dártelo todo

Y tú no puedes hacer nada

Más que ceder

¿No te enteras?

¿No puedes verlo?

Lo mucho que te amo

Esto duele, es un infierno

Alexander


	21. Despertar con el aroma del café

**Treceavo encuentro -Despertar con el olor del café**

 _Levantó la cabeza de la almohada a la que estaba aferrado, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: seguía en el aire el aroma a café._

The Bane Chronicles, What to Buy the Shadowhunter Who Has Everything, p.307

 _ **Magnus**_

Magnus despertó con el aroma del café. ¡Alec! Le dio un salto el corazón. Había sucedido ya algunas veces en las últimas semanas. Despertaba con el aroma del café y encontraba a Alec en su cocina preparándolo. La única razón para que él pudiera oler café en esos momentos es que Alec estuviera en casa. Saltó de la cama y puso sobre el pecho desnudo, una bata de dormir negra y unos metió en unos pantalones de seda mientras se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto. Su mano se detuvo en seco. _Tienes que empezar a hacerte el difícil, Magnus._ Se reprendió. No podía correr a la cocina y tirarse en los brazos del cazador de sombras. Eso revelaría lo que había en su corazón definitivamente y estaba seguro que Alec aún no estaba listo para eso. O por lo menos no se encontraba en la misma situación en la que estaba él.

Con todo el esfuerzo del que fue capaz, se obligó a abrir la puerta muy despacio y caminó igual hacia la cocina, fingiendo total indiferencia. Se paró en la puerta para observar a Alec, que estaba parado a un lado de la cafetera, estirándose para alcanzar una tasa. Su corazón dio otro brinco al encontrarlo así. Alec dio la vuelta y sonrió para Magnus.

-"Hey" -dijo. -¿Te he levantado? Me sentía con ganas de un café. ¿Está bien?

Magnus devolvió la sonrisa. -Buenos días, Alexander. Es bueno verte.

Alec murmuró algo que sonó a un "a mí también" y regresó a buscar la tasa. Magnus avanzó unos pasos dentro de la cocina, queriendo acortar la distancia entre ellos. " _¿De veras?"_ , pensó. ¿Sería tan molesto para Alec, saludarlo primero, de una manera más propia? El café podía esperar. Pero, también igual, no quería verse ansioso. Era todo un dilema, no quería mostrar todas sus cartas antes de tiempo, pero tampoco le estaba gustando tener que limitarse.

-¿Qué? -preguntó. ¿Qué dijiste?

Alec tomó la tasa, la colocó en el la repisa del gabinete y se estiró para alcanzar a Magnus. Le rodeó el brazo con sus delgados dedos y sin previo aviso, tiró de Magnus, atrapándolo entre los suyos. -Dije, -su voz muy cerca al oído de él, -a mí también.

Magnus se ajustó al abrazo, enterrando su nariz en el pelo de Alec e inhaló su aroma.

Alec jaló un poco más para acercar su cuerpo y Magnus sintió la bocanada de aire tibio en el punto del cuello, en el que Alec dejó sus labios. _Permanecer así, -pensó Magnus, -y nunca soltarte. ¡Eso sería perfecto para mí!_

Sintió a Alec exhalar, su respiración moviendo el cabello en su nuca. -¿Estás bien? -preguntó Magnus preocupado. -¿Está todo bien con tu padre?

Apenas ayer lo había curado de la herida de demonio. No estaba en peligro cuando Magnus se fue, pero ocupaba cuidados.

-Sí, -respondió con la voz apagada. -Mi padre está bien.

Entonces sus brazos lo soltaron y en respuesta, Magnus forzó una sonrisa para él.

-"No me sueltes, -pidió con su rostro aún entre su pelo. -Solo quédate así, un poco más.

Podía sentir el aire caliente de su respiración mientras Alec presionaba sus labios en la sensitiva piel de Magnus tras su oreja. Estaba dejando un camino de besos a lo largo del cuello, en su garganta, y arriba hacia su boca, hasta que presionó sus labios en los de Magnus.

Magnus separó los labios y Alec introdujo su lengua en él. Sentía el fuego quemándole, ahí donde Alec rozaba la piel. Alec se estaba entregando completamente a él. Magnus sentía cada beso en lo más profundo de su ser. En esos momentos, Alec se entregaba completamente, sin reservas. Eso era lo que él adoraba. Era tan diferente, tan noble. Nada a lo que Magnus estuviese acostumbrado. Alec era tan diferente a él.

Cuando se ha vivido tanto como Magnus lo ha hecho, es difícil abrirse a alguien y más difícil es, permanecer abierto. Entregarte por completo a la gente que morirá o te dejara. Magnus había aprendido a ser cuidadoso consigo mismo y con su corazón, que había sufrido ya, muchas veces. Habían pasado décadas, desde que el último amor real lo había dejado. Se había cerrado completamente, poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre él y las otras creaturas, pero ahora...

Ahora se encontraba parado ahí, entre los brazos de este alto cazador de sombras de ojos azules que lo besaba con todo de lo que era capaz. Magnus sintió la compulsión de entregarse de igual modo. De abrirle su corazón a este chico. Amar y ser amado. Así que se entregó al beso, con pasión. Sus brazos estrujaban a Alec de la cintura, mientras jalaban la costura de la fea sudadera gris. Sus manos se deslizaban por debajo, trazando la espalda de Alec para memorizar cada una de las marcas en la espalda suave, fuerte y musculosa del cazador de sombras.

Magnus quería mucho más, más caricias, pero debía permitirle a Alec marcar la pauta. Alec tenía sus dedos enredados en su pelo, acariciando. Sus labios moviéndose lentamente, sintiendo, probando; y su lengua enroscada en la de él. Después de un largo rato, Magnus rompió el momento para verse en sus ojos. Sus ardientes ojos azules. Alec sonrió ampliamente.

-Entonces, -dijo finalmente. -¿Café?

-Me encantaría. -contestó Magnus.

Alec le alcanzó la tasa. -Me preguntaba, ¿Te gustaría salir el viernes otra vez?

-Sí, -dijo Magnus, esperando que no sonará como una declaración. -Me gustaría mucho.


	22. Lo que pasó en el Taki s y después

**Catorceavo encuentro -Lo que pasó durante la cita en el Taki´s y después de eso**

" _Magnus recuerda la noche en que llevó a Alec al Taki´s."_

● The Bane Chronicles, What To Buy The Shadowhunter Who Has Everything, p.323

 _ **Alec**_

Magnus sugirió el Taki´s. Eso tomó a Alec por sorpresa e hizo que se sintiera un poco incómodo. Jace e Isabelle solían pasar rato allí, de vez en cuando. La gente podría reconocerlo. Aun así, no pudo encontrar una buena razón como para decirle a Magnus que fueran a otro lado. Decidió ir allí, aunque fuese solo por esta vez. ¿Por qué no? Sabía que Jace e Isabelle no podían aparecer por ahí de improviso porque ambos debían tomar un examen que los mantendría ocupados el resto del día. Él ya lo había terminado meses atrás, ya no tenía que hacerlo. Los tres llevaban el mismo entrenamiento, pero algunos exámenes estaban ligados a la edad y él era más grande, les llevaba algo de ventaja en el entrenamiento y en los estudios. Solo faltaban dos días para que ajustara los dieciocho. Finalmente, un adulto y esperaba la adultez con ansias.

Ésta era su noche libre y no tenía que pensar en una excusa para Jace e Izzy cuando saliera del Instituto, de modo que cuando llegó al Taki´s y se encontró con Magnus, estaba bastante relajado y feliz de verlo. Magnus estaba igual. El inconveniente que Jace había ocasionado la semana pasada con todas las preguntas y su lengua larga, ya se había disipado. Alec volvía a sentirse como se sentía estando con Magnus, en paz, siendo él mismo. En cualquiera de los casos, también estaba consciente de que no era totalmente abierto y honesto con el brujo, o con él mismo, pero qué más daba. No quería ahondar en esas cosas, pues cada vez que lo hacía, terminaba sin saber que nombre darle a lo que sentía. Se sentía confundido y sin poder decir la verdad o algo que fuese cercano a ella. Puso a un lado todos sus sentimientos. Ésta noche era para pasarla súper bien.

El café estaba algo lleno y avivado con las conversaciones de los comensales. Alec atrapó la mirada de la mesera, Kaelie, que le sonrió y saludó con un movimiento de mano. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y echó un vistazo al lugar. Un peri se encontraba a la mitad del lugar, batiendo sus alas con frustración. Se encontraba enfrascado en un tipo de discusión con un hombre lobo. Era algo así como una pelea acerca de haber pisado unas alas o pies. Alec y Magnus pasaron de largo rumbo a la mesa que les asignaron, sentándose uno frente al otro.

Kaelie llegó con los menús y les ofreció los especiales del día. Ella le sonrió cordialmente a Alec antes de retirarse.

— ¿La conoces? –indagó Magnus.

—Un poco. –contestó éste. Ella es en parte Nixie. Le gusta Jace.

— ¡Ah, Nixies! ¿Te conté acerca del night-club al que fui una vez? –preguntó Magnus y Alec negó con la cabeza. —Déjame platicarte. Fue una vez y solo una. Entre al lugar, este era totalmente verde como el océano. Algas por todos lados, tantas que no te lo creerías. Bebidas saladas, comida salada, tanto que al terminar la velada creí que me convertiría en una montaña de sal si no tomaba agua pronto. Así que vi a alguien que caminaba por ahí y que yo creí, sería algún visitante frecuente, un visitante normal. Le grité, "Agua, necesito agua" Entonces este hombre se da la vuelta y me deja caer algo así como un galón de agua desde su boca. Literalmente encima de mí.

Alec reía a carcajadas. Magnus sacudió su cabeza con dramatismo.

—Ni siquiera ha terminado aquí, déjame decirte, que el caballero que yo creí sería de la nobleza, resultó ser un glamuroso tritón y el agua también era salada. -Magnus echó la cabeza hacia atrás riendo como loco, lo que hizo que Alec riera todavía más fuerte. A Magnus se le daba muy bien el drama. —"Completamente bañado y salado, así quede, dijo como último, aun sonriendo. Kaelie había llegado con la comida mientras Magnus hablaba. Alec tomó unas papas fritas justo cuando se escuchó un fuerte rugido.

El peri y el lobo seguían en la discusión. Era algo de lo que debía estar al pendiente. Los hombres lobo son fáciles para entrar en pleitos. Si ese peri le daba pie, seguro llegarán a la pelea -pensó.

La puerta se abrió y tres vampiros entraron, dos chicos y una chica. Alec reconoció a uno de ellos, Rafael, el vampiro que había estado allí, cuando el amigo de Clary se había convertido.

Caminaron hacia ellos. Rafael, notó Alec, se veía como de quince. Él volteó hacia donde ellos se encontraban y Alec pudo ver como se levantaba una de sus delicadas cejas.

—No, no, no y no. -dijo Rafael y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos de regreso hacia la puerta.

—Den la vuelta. No necesito saber esto. Me rehúso a saber esto.

Los otros dos vampiros habían alcanzado ya su mesa y la chica tamborileaba sobre ella con sus uñas.

—Un Nefilim, -dijo. — ¡Oh, mi…

— ¿Hola? -dijo Alec con algo de recelo.

— ¿Espera un minuto, no eres tú, Alexander Lightwood? –preguntó Rafael.

—Sí. –contestó, no muy seguro de la respuesta, por el tono que uso. Estaba poniéndose de verdad incómodo ante el escrutinio exhaustivo que estaba recibiendo del chico vampiro.

— ¿Qué no tienes doce? –demandó Rafael. —Yo te recuerdo perfectamente de doce.

—Eso fue hace un buen rato. –contestó de nuevo pero ya sintiendo la evidente pérdida de control. Sí Rafael lo conocía desde que tenía doce, eso quería decir que él era uno de los vampiros con jerarquía, quizás incluso un líder. Debió haber estado en el Instituto en alguna ocasión para hablar con su madre. Eso también significaba que podía incluso, reportar este incidente a su madre. Decirle que había encontrado a su hijo comiendo con el Gran Hechicero de Brooklyn en el Taki´s. Sus hombros se tensaron. ¿Por qué era tan difícil pasar un buen rato en estos días?

—Déjalo en paz. –ordenó Magnus de repente, alcanzando su mano por encima de la mesa. El toque familiar de Magnus relajó a Alec y este entrelazo los dedos en los de él. Pero entonces vio a los vampiros observando atentamente el movimiento y retiró la mano rápidamente. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Este chico podría delatarlo. Los vampiros no son de confianza. Alec se sintió mal por no haber cambiado el lugar del encuentro a tiempo. Él no había querido retirar su mano como lo hizo, sabía que Magnus se sentiría mal por haberlo hecho.

Pero los vampiros no acababan aun de divertirse, para descontento de Alec. El otro vampiro, que llevaba la cabeza tapizada en rastras, sonrío para él, con bastante malicia.

— ¿Qué pensarán tus papas de todo esto? –preguntó con cara de seriedad. Alec sintió que se le fue el alma del cuerpo. No sabía qué decir o hacer, pero afortunadamente, Magnus intervino.

—Elliot, -dijo. —Aburres, y no quiero darme cuenta de que andas por ahí contando falsas historias. ¿Entendiste?

Alec observó a Magnus tomar una cuchara en su mano y como chispas azules brotaban de sus delgados dedos, sabiendo de antemano la advertencia que le estaba haciendo al vampiro. Algo así como implicando una desafortunada muerte por cuchara. Alec estaba inmensamente agradecido con él por defenderlo, y bastante más agradecido porque Magnus le permitirá seguir a su lado cada vez que él perdía la compostura.

—"Dios" –espetó Rafael, quien al parecer había perdido ya todo rastro de paciencia, o quizás estaba en verdad, algo asustado al pensar en las habilidades que Magnus pudiese tener con la cuchara. Alec no estaba del todo seguro. Rafael prosiguió con la palabrería, pero estaba seguro que las palabras iban encaminadas a Magnus.

—No estoy interesado en tus sórdidos encuentros o en las desviaciones de tus constantes decisiones en la vida, y definitivamente no estoy interesado en las curiosas aventuras de un Nefilim. Lo digo enserio. No quiero saber de ésto y no sé nada de ésto. Ésto nunca paso, no he visto nada. -Tronó los dedos a los vampiros que le acompañaban girando la mano para darles la orden de partir. —Nos vamos.

Alec se relajó en su asiento una vez escuchó a Rafael y lo vio partir. Volvió a su comida en silencio. Esperaba que Magnus hablase, pero él mismo no podía encontrar las palabras que expresaran adecuadamente lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo: un poco de mortificación y bastante gratitud.

A la mitad del lugar, la pelea entre el peri y el hombre lobo se había tornado un poco más acalorada. La cabeza de Alec se tensó cuando alcanzó a ver los primeros signos de cambio en el hombre lobo. Su cara fue la primera. El peri volteo la mesa de un solo movimiento. Ésta hizo un estrepitoso sonido al caer en el suelo. Alec observó a Magnus moverse ante el sonido. El no perdió ni un segundo, se levantó de la silla. De pie y con un cuchillo en una mano listo para ser lanzado, la otra mano alcanzando el cinturón de armas, y el acomodándose frente a Magnus, se preparó para protegerlo de cualquier posible evento ante el peligro de un hombre lobo cambiante. En posición de ataque, alto y amedrentador, desenfundó una espada serafín. La alzó en lo alto y dijo, — _"Te nombro Safariel."_ Ésta brilló en medio de la luz artificial del lugar.

Alcanzó a captar que cada uno de los asistentes del lugar le miraba fijamente, mientras todos se arrinconaban en sus lugares. Un miedo colectivo se apoderó de todos en el lugar. Incluso Kaelie, se agazapaba asombrada tras un mostrador. El peri tropezó sobre la mesa tirada en el suelo y se alejó lo más posible en una de las esquinas del club. El hombre lobo se paralizó de miedo al ver al cazador de sombras parado de frente a él. Aterrorizado de lo que éste pudiera hacerle. Alec tanteo el peso del cuchillo en dirección del lobo, éste se encogió al verlo y levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición, regresando a su forma humana las pocas partes del rostro que habían cambiado.

—Ya voy, ya voy, -dijo y tanteó hasta la puerta de salida. Después de que vio salir al lobo, giró buscando al peri, pero este ya se había escapado por la parte de atrás del lugar. El lugar estaba seguro.

Alec dio la vuelta y se deslizó nuevamente al banco en donde estaba sentado frente a Magnus. Lo encontró observándole, una mirada muy similar a la que captó en Kaelie. Descubrir que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn sentía admiración por él, lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

De repente, Magnus se levantó y tomó a Alec por el brazo, arrastrándolo fuera de la banca y a través del bar hasta afuera del mismo. Una vez allí, lo empujó contra la pared y lo beso. Alec estaba que no cabía ante la sorpresiva acción de Magnus, al principio, aún con un poco de la adrenalina en la sangre por la escena del bar. Pero, los labios de Magnus estaban suaves y urgiendo a los suyos a besar tan apasionadamente como lo hacían los de él. Deslizó sus brazos a la espalda de él, tirando de su delgado cuerpo. Nunca había besado a nadie más. Solo a Magnus. De verdad no tenía punto para comparar, aun así, sentía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Que maravilloso se sentía ser sostenido de ese modo por él, ser besado así, por ese hermoso hombre. Alec se entregó de lleno al beso, sin saber cómo poner límites y sin querer hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué fue eso? -preguntó un poco después cuando finalmente se separaron.

—Nada, -dijo en Magnus en tono casual y dio un paso atrás. Sus mejillas totalmente ruborizadas, miró a Alec y sonrió. Alisó su arrugada playera y dijo, —Me temo que nuestra comida se ha enfriado.

— Podemos ir a casa, -sugirió Alec sin pensar. —Quiero decir, podemos ir a tu casa. –aclaró a manera de corrección.

Magnus asintió. —Buena idea, pero debo pagar la comida primero.

Alec se recargo en la pared de ladrillo tratando de recomponer su respiración cuando Magnus entró de nuevo al restaurante para liquidar la cuenta. Cuando volvió a aparecer, cargaba una bolsa de papel en las manos. —Kaelie nos ha envuelto la comida para llevar. –anunció alegremente.

De regreso ya en el loft, comieron y rieron al rememorar la escena del peri y el hombre lobo.

—Debiste ver la expresión en sus rostros, -comentaba Magnus. —Estoy seguro de que ninguno dudaba que pudieras acabar con todos ellos ahí adentro.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso, -recalcó Alec, no queriendo presumir.

—Yo sí, -le aseguró y lo jaló hacia él, tomando su cara entre las manos le miró directo a los ojos y le dijo, —Eres un Ángel salido de la furia del cielo. Sorprendente y hermoso.

Alec se inclinó hacia él para dejar un beso en los labios de Magnus. De forma automática se fue acercando a él hasta que sus piernas se rozaban. Su mano estaba sobre su rodilla, acariciando suavemente en dirección al muslo. Magnus gimió en la boca de Alec y éste aprovechó para abrir un poco más la boca y capturar el labio de Magnus. Succionaba suavemente el labio capturado cuando la lengua de Magnus presionó la suya, y Alec cedió el control, permitiéndole libre acceso. Magnus movía su lengua dentro de su boca. La mano de Alec ya tomaba su cadera, tirando para acercarlo más. Magnus deslizó ambas manos por detrás de la espalda de éste y lo atrajo para colocarlo encima de él, terminando los dos reclinados en el sofá, mientras el beso se hacía más profundo cada segundo. Alec sintió la chispa de fuego prenderse dentro de él. Tener a Magnus bajo su cuerpo era todo lo que él percibía y existía en ese momento. Magnus era todo lo que él era capaz de imaginar. No podía pensar en otra cosa que él quisiera hacer o algún otro lugar en el que quisiera estar, si no era con Magnus.

Magnus se giró para quedar acostado de lado, haciendo que Alec girara también con él. Ahora Alec estaba tendido en el sofá con su espalda recargada en el mismo. Sus brazos sosteniendo muy fuerte a Magnus para que éste no cayera al suelo. Magnus trono sus dedos y Alec sintió como el respaldo del sofá se reclinaba, convirtiéndose en una especie de cama y dejando suficiente espacio para que los dos quedaran cómodos. Permanecieron besándose por largo rato. Acostumbrándose al sentir del cuerpo del otro. A diferencia de otras veces, Alec se dio tiempo de conocer a Magnus a través de sus manos. Tocando todo lo que le era posible. Acaricio sus piernas, su cadera, lo duro de su estómago y lo suave de su torso. Sus manos se atrevieron a deslizarse bajo la playera y acariciar su tersa y delgada espalda con lentitud, memorizando cada rasgo. Se besaron, sin presiones y sin apuro.

Alec se sentía cansado, al final de cuentas, quizás por la adrenalina y el esfuerzo de la pelea del peri con el hombre lobo, quizás por el pánico sentido al encontrarse al descubierto por los vampiros. Quizás por no haber dormido bien la última noche. Sus ojos se cerraron y las manos de Magnus en su espalda se detuvieron. Éste se apartó un poco para acariciar su rostro con ambas manos, pasando su pulgar a lo largo del hueso de la mejilla.

— ¿Tienes sueño? –murmuró. Alec abrió los ojos para verle, asintió y regresó a besarle. Si quería dormir, pero no estaba tan somnoliento, no como para dejar de besar a Magnus. Así continuó besándolo hasta que se quedó dormido.


	23. Quinceavo encuentro - ¿Soy hogareño?

**Quinceavo encuentro - ¿Soy hogareño?**

" _Alec había dormido en el loft dos veces, en el sofá no en la cama. Una vez después de una larga noche de besos y otra cuando llegó por un café, claramente exhausto, después de una larga noche en la que salió a cazar demonios y había caído inconsciente casi al instante."_

 _·_ _Las Crónicas de Bane, ¿Qué regalarle a un Cazador de Sombras que lo tiene todo? pág. 308 Versión en inglés._

 _ **Magnus**_

Era casi medianoche cuando Magnus se encontraba analizando las opciones que tenía. Llamar a Catarina e invitarla al loft para un trago o dar por terminada la noche e irse a dormir. La última opción era la más lógica, considerando que él estaba ya en pijama. Pero algo lo detenía, no quería irse a dormir todavía. Sacó el teléfono de uno de sus bolsos y comenzó a girarlo en sus manos, jugando con este, tratando de decidir qué hacer. En eso estaba, cuando el celular vibró.

 _Magnus, estoy por el vecindario. ¿Está bien si llegó por un café? Puedo estar ahí en diez minutos. Alec._

El rostro se le iluminó a Magnus. Alec quería llegar _. ¡Sí!_

Una vocecilla de advertencia sonó en su cabeza. _"Ten cuidado"_ ¿Por qué te pones tan emocionado de ver a Alec? Es peligroso. Sabía que tenía que tratar a su corazón como si fuese un tazón de porcelana. Cuando este se resbale, se romperá. Magnus trataba de convencerse, pero le ganaban las ganas de ver a Alec. Estaba maravillado con la idea de que hubiese sido Alec el que tomará la decisión por él mismo.

 _Como siempre, eres bienvenido. La puerta está abierta._

Le devolvió el mensaje y se dispuso a esperar los diez minutos que faltaban para ver a Alec, porque si él había dicho que estaría allí en diez, lo estaría. Alec era toda formalidad.

Hacia solo dos días atrás que se había quedado dormido en el sofá con los brazos alrededor de Magnus, después de una larga noche de besos. A Magnus no le importaba repetir lo mismo esta noche, o si por el contrario, realmente solo estaba pensando en un café, también sonaba bien.

Alec se detuvo en el marco de la puerta exactamente a los diez minutos, luciendo más que exhausto. Usaba una chamarra, que definitivamente, lo hacía lucir mucho mejor que las horribles sudaderas de diario; pero su cara estaba de un color grisáceo debido al cansancio y se le notaban unas ojeras oscuras y profundas.

— ¿Estás bien? –caminó hacía él con apuro, al verlo detenerse en la puerta. Posó una mano en el brazo de Alec y alcanzó a percibir una gran rasgadura en la chaqueta.

— ¿Estás herido? ¿Qué sucedió?

Alec sacudió la cabeza negando estar herido. —Estoy bien. Se rompio la chamarra con el enrejado de un parque. Estaba persiguiendo unos demonios.

Una gran rasgadura, era notablemente visible entre los jirones de tela de la chamarra. Magnus le retiró la chamarra con mucho cuidado al sacarla del brazo y la colgó en un perchero que tenía detrás de él. Entonces movió su mano por encima del brazo de Alec, mandando chispas azules directamente a la herida.

—Esto no es necesario, -dijo Alec. —Puedo usar una _iratze_ para eso.

—No es nada Alexander, -contestó Magnus con un movimiento de manos. —Lo que quiero es que tú estés bien. Luces cansado. –aclaró finalmente, teniendo cuidado al elegir la palabra, pues de ningún modo deseaba hacer sentir mal a Alec, señalando quizás, lo mal que se veía. —Ven, siéntate.

Lo encaminó hacia el sofá y le instó a sentarse. Alec, que estaba demasiado cansado para protestar, hizo exactamente lo que Magnus le pedía. Se sentó y recargó su cabeza en una almohada. Magnus tronó los dedos y las botas de Alec fueron removidas sin que él lo notara. Entonces se sentó al final del sillón y tiro de Alec para que este quedara recostado en su regazo. Ahora, alza los pies, ordenó. Alec alzó los pies obedientemente y Magnus conjuró una cobija para cubrirlo. Pasó las manos por el pelo de Alec. —Te hacen trabajar demasiado. –murmuró.

Alec cerró los ojos y masculló algunas palabras como respuesta. —No hables. –pidió Magnus, acariciando su rostro. —Solo descansa. Cierra tus ojos y duerme, Alexander. Yo cuidare de ti.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Alec cerró sus ojos y en cuestión de segundos su respiración se reguló. Magnus sonrió, la vista del cazador de sombras dormido en su regazo era magnífica. Con un tronar de dedos, movió el otomán que tenía cerca hacia el frente del sofá, estiró sus piernas encima de este y se dispuso a descansar. _Sin duda, esta será una noche maravillosa_ , pensó, cerrando también sus ojos y dejando su mano entre el cabello de Alec. Su último pensamiento esa noche fue: _La gente dormida no puede romper tazones de porcelana._

 _ **Alec**_

Cuando Alec despertó, inmediatamente supo que no se encontraba en su propia cama. Estaba acurrucado de lado, su nariz presionada contra algo que no sabía que era; pero se sentía cálido y suave. Definitivamente no era una almohada. Escuchaba el subir y bajar de la respiración de alguien y de un momento a otro lo recordó. Se había quedado dormido en el regazo de Magnus. Abrió los ojos y lo vio reclinado en el sofá, con sus ojos cerrados, aun durmiendo. Un leve rayo de sol colándose por las cortinas y dejando sombras en el rostro de él. Alec se sentó con cuidado, estirando sus brazos. Haciendo todo lo posible por no despertarlo. También se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba cansado y que ya no sentía dolor, a pesar de que su cabeza estuvo toda la noche sobre el regazo de Magnus. Había dormido mucho mejor de lo que lo hacía en su propia cama. Se preguntaba si Magnus habría hecho algo para que durmiese tan bien o si quizás, solo había sido su presencia lo que le había tranquilizado. Presidente Meow rasgo sobre el sofá y pego un brinco para subir. Alec lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo levantó.

—Shh, -le murmuró al gato, —despertarás a Magnus.

Caminó a la cocina llevándose al gato con él y dejándolo libre una vez dentro. Notó que estaba usando calcetines, sus zapatos estaban nítidamente colocados junto a la puerta del departamento. ¿Se los había quitado él mismo en la noche? Recordaba muy poco de lo que pasó después de que había llegado con Magnus al loft. Había llegado exhausto. Se acordaba de cierta herida en el brazo que Magnus había curado, un agujero en la playera, y eso era prácticamente todo. Sonrió al pensar en Magnus curándole y el sentimiento de que Magnus no lo quisiera herido de modo alguno. Tomó su teléfono para consultar la hora. Siete de la mañana. Había dormido toda la noche y era hora del desayuno.

La cafetera estaba esperando pacientemente a que él agregara los granos y el agua. Apretó el botón de encendido y se dedicó a explorar en busca de que desayunar en el refrigerador de Magnus. Encontró una caja de huevos, algo de queso y tocino y se decidió por el tocino y los huevos para desayunar. Huevos estrellados, sus favoritos. Mientras los huevos estaban friéndose, tomó dos platos y enmantequilló unos panes. Presidente Meow se acercó maullando fuerte, — ¿Tú también tienes hambre? –preguntó Alec, sentándose en cuclillas y acariciando al gato. —Encontraré algo para ti también, ¿ok?

Busco en las gavetas y cajones, sin dejar de echar miradas a la sala para confirmar que Magnus seguía dormido. Él no tenía estrictos regímenes de sueño o control en cuanto a levantarse temprano. Todo en esta casa era mucho más cómodo y confortable. Esto hacía posible que Alec se abriera libremente a lo que en realidad era y lo apreciaba enormemente. Ciertamente con mañanas como ésta, después de una exhaustiva noche de cazar demonios, sentía que definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a esto, la vida en el loft de Brooklyn. Aun así, el pensamiento era ridículo, él estaba ahí solo hasta que Magnus se lo permitiera, y quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que el brujo se cansara de él.

Magnus era voluble. Podía cambiar de humor tan rápidamente, que era difícil de predecir. Alec no podía perfilarlo. Sabía que le gustaba a Magnus hasta cierto punto, pero en realidad qué era lo que en verdad significaba eso. No estaba del todo seguro, no lo sabía. Él no tenía control de lo que había en su propio corazón tampoco, siendo sincero. Se sentía navegando en la incertidumbre. Una parte de él esperaba que la adultez aclarara todas las dudas en su cabeza. Los adultos ciertamente dan la impresión de ser muy centrados.

Hasta donde él sabía, aunque no siempre fuese cierto.

Alec sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza al encontrar la comida para el gato. Puso un poco en un trasto y se lo colocó a Presidente Meow en el suelo. El gato comenzó a devorarlo. Alec regresó a los huevos que estaban ya listos para ser retirados del fuego. Apagó la estufa y entonces escuchó el ruido proveniente de la sala. Escuchó los pasos que se dirigían a la cocina. Magnus estaba usando un pijama de azul cobalto con un chaleco tejido de color dorado. Lucía como nuevo, fresco después de un buen descanso y más joven que nunca.

—Buenos días, -saludó sonriente, analizando la escena en la cocina. — ¿Dormiste bien? -dijo mientras caminaba a la pequeña barra que estaba adherida al gabinete deslizándose en uno de los bancos.

—Dormí excelentemente, -contestó Alec, devolviéndole una amplia sonrisa. —He hecho algo de desayuno, ¿Te gustan los huevos? Los hice estrellados.

Colocó dos tazas de café humeantes en la barra y dos platos con panes. Entonces regresó a la estufa para tomar la cacerola y poder mostrarle a Magnus el contenido de esta.

—Eso luce muy apetecible. No sabía que podías cocinar.

—Oh, eso es porque no sabes mucho de mí. –Sonrió Alec, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, pero intento reparar eso. Adoro los huevos estrellados.

— ¿Estás seguro? -dijo Alec, no queriendo que Magnus comiera los que había preparado solo por obligación. —Puedo prepararte unos revueltos o quizás un omelet.

—Me gustan los huevos en cualquiera de sus formas, -comentó. — Y los huevos estrellados son mis favoritos. Me gusta que la yema esté pegajosa, esa es la mejor parte.

—Igual que a mí. –Alec puso los huevos en el plato que preparó para Magnus y en el suyo propio. Entonces se sentó a un lado de Magnus. —Estoy hambriento, -dijo, y se dio a la tarea de comer todo lo que tenía enfrente.

Magnus lo admiró por un momento y comenzó a comer imitándole. —Esta buena la comida, -dijo. —Debo agregar que adoro despertar con el olor a café. Esa cafetera ha sido una de las mejores compras que he hecho en muchos años.

Presidente Meow estaba aparentemente ofendido, porque dejó salir un ruidoso maullido y brincó contra los pies de Magnus sobándose contra estos. Magnus volteó a ver el gato con sorpresa. —A, sí. Tú también fuiste una buena adquisición. –Sus ojos se posaron en el trasto vacío que había en el suelo. — ¡Y alimentaste también a mi gato! –dijo asombrado.

—Parecía hambriento. –explicó Alec.

Magnus fijó su vista en él. —Eres hogareño. –dejó salir de su boca y tomó otro bocado de huevo. Sus ojos de gato brillando sin dejar de ver a Alec.

Alec sintió un salto en el corazón, involuntario del todo ante la revelación, y el nerviosismo se hizo presente en su estómago. ¿Era el hogareño en verdad?

—Estaba pensando, -dijo Magnus después de que termino su desayuno. — Que si te la pasas despertando aquí, quizás necesites un cepillo y una pasta de dientes.

Alec sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas. Se levantó y retiró los platos al fregadero.

— ¿Qué? Uhm, ¿por qué? –murmuró.

Magnus se rió ante la reacción de Alec. —No sé, quizás te gustaría poder lavar tus dientes después de almorzar, ¿verdad?

—Oh sí, -se apresuró a contestar. Ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía estúpido por haber siquiera, imaginado que Magnus pretendía insultarlo, lo cual, obviamente no era el caso.

—Entonces,… ¿cuál será tu marca?, -tronó los dedos, y una pasta de dientes Crest Pro-Health apareció en el gabinete. Alec no pudo contener la risa y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿No?, pero es una buena, -Magnus chasqueo los dedos nuevamente. — ¿Qué tal está?

Magnus cambio la pasta a una Colgate pero Alec volvió a menear la cabeza, sin parar de reír. Magnus cambió rápidamente de marca en marca, desde diferentes tipos de Colgate y Aquafresh mientras Alec continuaba negando ante la aparición de cada una de estas, hasta que subió una mano, para detener la aparición mágica de pasta de dientes.

—Magnus, solo una rápida sugerencia, ¿Por qué no me preguntas qué tipo de marca uso? -le soltó directamente, arqueando las cejas y poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

— ¿No crees que sería un método mucho más eficiente?

—Me gusta ser eficiente. ok, me rindo. Estoy seguro que es una de esas marcas baratas de supermercado que tu madre te compra. Pero te digo algo, ya estas bastante crecidito como para dejar que tu madre te compre la pasta de dientes.

—Uso Sensodyne whitening, -aclaró Alec, sintiéndose un poco ofendido. —Y solo para aclarar, déjame informarte que yo compro mi propia pasta de dientes, así como mi fragancia y mi shampoo. –terminó de decir arrugando un poco la frente y haciendo reír a Magnus con el gesto. Este cambio la pasta por última vez.

—Así que Sensodyne whitening, ese es el secreto de tus dientes tan blancos. Yo pensé que usabas una runa para eso.

—No tenemos runas para todo. –replicó Alec. Tomó la pasta y el cepillo y se dirigió al baño.

—Pero gracias por esto. –gritó mientras cerraba la puerta del baño tras él.

Una vez dentro del baño y mirándose al espejo no pudo más que esbozar una grande sonrisa al pensar en él siendo _hogareño._


	24. El cumpleaños de Alec

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual

Dieciseisavo Encuentro - El cumpleaños de Alec

 _Sonó el timbre. Magnus oprimió el botón para dejarlo entrar, totalmente sin palabras por un momento porque había deseado que Alec estuviese ahí, con tanto anhelo, y se le había concedido. Era más sorprendente que toda la magia que él era capaz de hacer._

 **·** _ **Las Crónicas de Bane, Que comprarle a un cazador de sombras que lo tiene todo**_ _, pág. 338 v Inglés_

 _ **Alec**_

Había sido un buen cumpleaños, solo bueno. Como cualquier otro de sus cumpleaños. Con presentes en la mañana y su mamá cocinando su plato favorito para la cena. Se sentía bien llegar a los dieciocho. Ser un adulto oficialmente. Parte de la Clave. Un Cazador de Sombras. Empezando el día de hoy, Alec empezaría a recibir un salario por parte de la Clave. Él podía moverse de la casa de sus padres si así lo quisiera. Vivir por su propia cuenta. Quizás viajar a otros Institutos en el mundo. Él no quería nada de eso, pero saber que ya era una posibilidad era muy bueno. Era un buen cumpleaños, pero solo bueno, no lo suficientemente bueno. Alec había estado batallando todo el día con el sentimiento de querer estar en otro lado. En un loft en el Brooklyn para ser exactos.

Tenían sopa de espagueti para cenar. Alec la había escogido porque sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a Max. Max había estado normal acerca de su cumpleaños, pero como siempre, mucho más interesado en Jace que en él. Él era el típico hermano mayor de Max, ordenándole todo el tiempo que limpiara su cuarto y estudiara para su examen de runas. Pero Jace… Max adoraba a Jace. Había sido así desde que Jace se había movido a vivir con ellos cuando él tenía diez. Alec estaba de acuerdo con eso, estaba acostumbrado a que Jace fuese el centro de atención. Acostumbrado él mismo a poner a Jace en primer lugar sin que él hiciese lo mismo. Para Jace, él pasaba desapercibido. Jace se encontraba mucho muy ocupado con sus propios problemas como para voltear a ver alguno de los de Alec.

Alec sabía que esa era la forma en la que se manejaban las cosas entre ellos, pero el día de hoy, él se la había pasado pensando en Magnus a cada rato. Magnus, que si lo notaba, que si lo veía. Aún no entendía muy bien qué es lo que el brujo veía en él, porque quería pasar tiempo con él. Tampoco era como si Magnus estuviese diciendo, exactamente diciendo, que quería pasar tiempo con él, pero hasta cierto punto, Alec era capaz de percibir la atracción. Hoy más que nunca. Como si alcánzase a escuchar el llamado de Magnus.

Era una locura, se dijo a sí mismo. El brujo probablemente deba estar trabajando y de ninguna manera, a la expectativa de su llegada. Estaba casi seguro de que Magnus ni siquiera recordaba que hoy era su cumpleaños. Se lo había dicho, pero eso había sido dos semanas atrás y en el inter, muchísimas cosas habían sucedido. Magnus probablemente ya lo habría olvidado. Y, aun así, Alec sentía la urgente necesidad de ir a verle. De estar con él y por qué no, si este era su cumpleaños después de todo, él debería poder hacer lo que quisiera este día.

Después de la cena, Izzy sugirió salir por unas bebidas. Jace estaba totalmente de acuerdo y Alec decidió que esta era la mejor idea que se les pudiese haber ocurrido. Dejar a Jace e Izzy en el bar era mucho más fácil que tener que buscar la excusa perfecta para dejar el Instituto el día de su cumpleaños. Después del primer trago, Izzy ya estaba siendo el centro de atención en la pista de baile del lugar y Jace miraba fijamente la bebida de su vaso en un estado de obvio desencanto. Normalmente él estaría tratando de conectar con las chicas del lugar pero últimamente le habían cambiado los hábitos. Ya no lo hacía, no desde que Clary había llegado a su vida.

Alec se sentía aturdido, se balanceaba en el banco en el que se hallaba. Sentado en la barra, tratando de resolver la mejor manera de dejar el lugar. No quería tener que responder preguntas que quizás Jace pudiera hacer, porque no sabía cómo. Pero si quería ver a Magnus, en lugar de pasar la noche con el malhumorado de Jace que ni siquiera estaba platicando con él.

Le dio el último sorbo a la bebida en su mano y decidió que simplemente le diría a Jace que se iba. Jace asintió pero sin retirar la vista de su vaso. Alec ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Jace le hubiese escuchado. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, pero justo cuando comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la salida, la mano de Jace le tomó del brazo.

—Hey Alec, -le dijo Jace y Alec le volteó a verle sorprendido. —Feliz Cumpleaños, hermano. –Jace le dio un abrazo y lo empujó hacía la salida. — ¡Ahora vete! –y le regaló una enorme sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Alec pegara un salto.

Alec no podía evitarlo, aún tenía ciertos sentimientos por su parabatai. Aunque últimamente, se había dado cuenta que pensaba mucho menos en Jace de esa manera. Ahora lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que estuviese en una constante modalidad auto-suicida. Dolía mucho, para ser honestos, porque evidentemente, él, Alec, no era una razón con el peso suficiente como para que Jace desease cuidar un poco más su persona.

Le regresó la sonrisa a Jace con descuido y salió del bar, sacudiéndose los confusos sentimientos que Jace siempre le provocaba. Detuvo un taxi para que lo llevara a Brooklyn y en menos de media hora después, ya se hallaba frente al loft de Magnus. Los nervios por la anticipación de verle, brotaron en su estómago.

Para sorpresa de Alec, la puerta de abajo se hallaba cerrada. Magnus le había dicho que la dejaría abierta para él en todo momento y el problema es que Alec solo tenía llave de la puerta superior. En ese momento, el pánico le envolvió, tal vez, Magnus ni siquiera se encontraba en su casa. La idea de regresar a un Instituto vacío era desalentadora, especialmente porque ansiaba poder ver a Magnus. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y le marcó. Bailaba nerviosamente de un pie a otro mientras se enlazaba la llamada. Magnus contestó al segundo timbre.

—Hey, -dijo Alec.

— ¿Por qué me llamas? –preguntó Magnus. Esté sonaba bastante preocupado, lo que no mejoró el nerviosismo de Alec para nada.

—Puedo llamarte después, -dijo Alec un poco incómodo. —Estoy seguro de que debes tener mejores cosas que hacer.

—Por supuesto que no Alexander, -replicó Magnus y el corazón de Alec se detuvo. Me sorprende escucharte. Imagine que la pasarías con tu familia en una fecha tan importante.

— ¡Oh! -Alec estaba sorprendido y complacido al mismo tiempo. —No esperaba que lo recordaras.

—Quizás cruzó por mi mente una o dos veces durante el día, -confesó Magnus. —Así que, ¿Estás teniendo un espléndido tiempo de cazador de sombras, o qué? ¿Alguien te regaló un enorme pastel con un hacha adentro? o ¿Saliste a celebrar?

—"Mmh" Estoy… afuera de tu departamento.

Magnus levantó la mano y presionó el botón para liberar la puerta de abajo inmediatamente. Alec se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y se apresuró a subir los escalones de dos en dos. Cuando alcanzó el último escalón, Magnus ya le esperaba arriba parado en el marco de la puerta. Iba descalzo, vestía unos pantalones de piel marrón y un suéter de cuello alto que parecía brillar por sí mismo y que le sentaba muy bien, ajustando solo en los lugares en los que debía. Se veía impecable, y obviamente, el semblante de Alec se alegró ante la vista del brujo en la puerta.

—Deseaba verte, -le dijo a Magnus al quedar parado frente a él. — ¿Está bien…? Puedo retirarme si te encuentras ocupado.

Magnus le miró sorprendido, Alec era un regalo inesperado que había sido llevado hasta la puerta de su loft. Alcanzó las agujetas de la sudadera que llevaba puesta y lo atrajo hacía él.

—Creo que puedo ser persuadido para limpiar mi agenda.

Alec se inclinó para besarlo. Lo beso con una intensidad que ni él mismo la esperaba. Había estado pensando en él, todo el día y ahora lo tenía justo frente a él. Estar frente a él lo hacía feliz, más feliz de lo que hubiese creído posible. Deslizó sus manos en la delgada figura del brujo, tirando para acercarlo más a él mientras se deleitaba en la boca de Magnus. Cuando finalmente, se separaron, dejó su frente descansando en la de Magnus.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Alexander. –Dijo este quedamente.

—Gracias por acordarte. –Murmuró Alec de regreso.

Magnus lo jaló dentro del loft en donde Alec percibió el intenso olor a sulfuro, inmediatamente.

—Perdona el olor. Ha sido un día terrible en la oficina.

Magnus chasqueo los dedos y al momento el cuarto se llenó de una aroma a sándalo y aire fresco. — ¡Ah! Mucho mejor. –dijo. Giró en sí mismo y regresó la vista a Alec. — ¿Quieres una bebida?

—Sí, seguro. —contestó Alec y se sentó en el sofá, después de haberse quitado los zapatos. Magnus le pasó una copa de vino y se acomodó en el sofá junto a él.

— ¿Tuviste un buen cumpleaños? –Inquirió Magnus mientras le tomaba al vino. Alec le platicó de los regalos y acerca de su mamá preparando fideos. Lo emocionado que estaba Max acerca de la celebración y la salida a tomar unas bebidas con Jace e Izzy.

—Y entonces me di cuenta de que quería verte. –añadió tímidamente. —Los deje y tomé un taxi para llegar aquí.

—Eso me agrada. –sonrió Magnus.

Después de su segundo vaso de vino, Magnus se inclinó hacia Alec y le dio un suave beso en la boca. —Se está haciendo tarde, -murmuró contra sus labios. — ¿Quieres quedarte a pasar la noche aquí?

—Me encantaría, -murmuró Alec como respuesta, sintiendo de lleno la llegada del nerviosismo por lo que implicaba quedarse a pasar la noche en el loft, con Magnus. Éste se inclinó nuevamente y le miró a los ojos. La emoción brillando en ellos. Se levantó y tomó a Alec de la mano. —Ven conmigo.

Alec siguió a Magnus a la habitación. Éste le dirigió a la cama y se sentaron juntos. Alec tenía los nervios a flor de piel, su corazón palpitaba sin clemencia en el pecho y entonces, Magnus volvió a tomar la iniciativa. Lo vio inclinarse hacia él nuevamente. Ellos habían estado en la recámara antes, juntos, pero nunca así. Nunca con la intención de desvestirse y pasar la noche juntos.

Los labios de Magnus tocaron los de Alec, y éste respondió al beso con entusiasmo, sus manos resbalando y acariciando al brujo. Sin pensarlo se dejó caer en su espalda, jalando a Magnus encima de él. Sus labios se abrieron y sus lenguas finalmente se encontraron, buscándose, entrelazándose. Moviéndose apasionadamente el uno contra el otro, replegándose tanto como era posible. Alec deslizó sus manos bajo el suéter de Magnus, tocando su espalda, mientras Magnus dejaba una línea de besos desde su boca descendiendo por su cuello. Alec respiraba con algo de dificultad, pero se las arreglaba para poder sacar el suéter de Magnus que ya le estorba. Magnus por su parte, se enderezo un poco y él mismo ayudó a deshacerse de este. Sus bocas se encontraron nuevamente y Alec aprovechó para que sus manos se movieran con la libertad suficiente, para poder conocer a Magnus y grabar su cuerpo en su mente.

La suave línea de sus omoplatos, su delgada cintura, y cada una de las vértebras en su espalda. Movía sus manos sintiendo la cálida y tersa piel del brujo explorando cada centímetro. Entonces se movió a su torso, a su bien formado abdomen, quería llenarse de él.

Sentir el cuerpo vibrante de Magnus moviéndose encima del suyo, y gozar de cada beso que Magnus le dejaba en la piel habían logrado que su excitación se elevara a niveles desconocidos para él. Tocarse así era algo nuevo. Ser tocado así, era indescriptible. Esto era una emoción totalmente fuera de lo que él había vivido hasta entonces y aún, faltaba sacarse la ropa que quedaba entre ellos. Pensar en el cuerpo desnudo de Magnus y la sensación de su piel en la de él, le dio el valor para alzar los brazos, cuando sintió las manos de Magnus bajar a sus costados y meterse debajo de su playera con la intención de sacarla de su cuerpo.

Alec le dio la vuelta de golpe llevándose a Magnus con él y dejando su espalda contra la cama. Magnus tiró de él para alcanzarlo y poder rodearlo con sus manos. Necesitaba acariciar a Alec, trazar cada una de esas cicatrices de guerra marcadas en su espalda. Alec se inclinó un poco más para permitirle el acceso a su espalda y para poder volver a besarlo. Con toda la calma de la que era posible, comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en la mandíbula de Magnus, bajando hacia su garganta y después a la base de su cuello. Allí perdió la cordura. Empezó a succionar con fuerza en la piel sensible de Magnus, dejando una marca roja. Magnus gemía con cada beso, y Alec alcanzaba un nuevo nivel de excitación con cada gemido. Lo deseaba de veras. Entonces, regresó a la boca de Magnus, devorándolo en el beso y sintiendo su miembro endurecerse aún más bajo sus boxers.

Magnus dejó de contenerse, deslizó sus manos bajo los jeans de Alec para acceder a su trasero y en respuesta, esté empujó su cadera contra él. Las Manos de Magnus se fueron al costado de la cadera de Alec para tirar de él e incitarlo a un más a continuar el movimiento. Alec arremetió el empuje contra Magnus y entonces lo sintió. Sintió la erección de Magnus a través de sus pantalones de cuero. Sintió que iba a explotar en miles de pequeños pedazos, a derretirse por dentro. Su respiración era profusa, pesada, estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo. Magnus se alejó de su boca y alcanzó la hebilla de su cinturón.

—Puedo sentir que me deseas, -murmuró, —Pero solo dilo, y me detendré.

Alec asintió sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos. —Entonces, no te detengas.

Magnus giro en la cama para colocar a Alec bajo su cuerpo nuevamente. Sus manos tomaron la hebilla del cinturón. Con un movimiento giratorio, la abrió y desabrochó los botones de los jeans. Alec se congeló en el momento, y Magnus alzó la vista para verlo, analizando, preguntando si todo iba bien. Alec volvió a asentir y puso las manos en la espalda de Magnus, urgiéndolo a continuar. La delicada mano de Magnus se metió bajo los pantalones y de allí bajo la cinturilla de sus boxers y con un hábil giro de su muñeca, deslizó la tela hacia abajo hasta las piernas de Alec y de un tirón, sacó los pantalones que acabaron en el suelo.

Alec apenas alcanzó a registrar el hecho de que se encontraba desnudo y dispuesto en la cama de alguien más, cuando sintió los dedos de Magnus acomodarse alrededor de su miembro. Arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos para poder asimilar esta nueva sensación en su cuerpo. Magnus se inclinó y le beso los ojos cerrados y después los labios, al mismo tiempo que su mano comenzaba a deslizarse a lo largo de su erección. Lentamente al principio, pero con más presión y rapidez después. Alec se sintió explotar y explotar con cada movimiento. Cada explosión más grande que la primera, hasta que ya no hubo más nada dentro de él y estalló, estremeciéndose, hundió su cabeza en la cama y clavó sus dedos en la espalda de Magnus, arqueando la suya para dejarse ir por completo en un liberador gemido

Sintió la mano como la mano de Magnus le soltó y no abrió los ojos hasta que una toalla de papel estaba limpiando su estómago. Era Magnus, que se hacía cargo, y le sonreía abiertamente.

— ¿Cómo estuvo? -preguntó. Alec le miraba con bastante incredulidad. De verdad, ¿Cómo se supone que debería contestar a eso?

—"Fue…," -estaba buscando las palabras que pudiesen describir lo que acababa de vivir. Toda esa emoción mientras que al mismo tiempo, se esforzaba por que su respiración volviese a la normalidad, pero ninguna de las palabras que le llegaban a la cabeza, abarcaba con suficiencia lo que pretendía describir. "Increíble" dijo finalmente.

—Bien. Sonrió Magnus y se inclinó para dejarle un beso en los labios. —Estuviste asombroso. Gracias.

— ¿Por qué me estás agradeciendo? -preguntó Alec con mucha incertidumbre. —Yo no hice nada.

—Ay, Alexander. -chilló Magnus. -De verdad, no seas tan inconsciente. ¿Qué es lo que piensas? ¿Acaso crees que esto que acabamos de tener, es una especie de trabajo de caridad de mi parte? Créeme cuando te digo que lo acabo de tener contigo, lo he disfrutado enormemente.

Alec suspiró, aliviado, y le sonrió relajado. Los ojos de Magnus parpadearon.

—"Allí está," -dijo. —Cuando tú sonríes, no tienes idea de las cosas que suceden en mí.

Alec no pudo más que agrandar la sonrisa que ya le brindaba. Él no estaba acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de halagos, pero Magnus era más que generoso con ellos cuando se trataba de él. Alec estaba más que encantado con eso.

Alcanzó a Magnus y lo beso, moviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y tirando para aproximarlo tanto como pudo. El beso se profundizó y entonces Alec tiró todavía más, para colocar a Magnus encima de él. Sus manos no perdieron tiempo. Acariciaban la espalda del brujo y bajaban hasta la tela de los pantalones. Quería quitárselos y devolverle a Magnus el favor. Lo mataba la curiosidad de saber que se sentía tener a Magnus en su mano, mirarlo a los ojos y tocarlo como él acababa de hacerlo. No estaba seguro de cómo proseguir, pero decidió que sólo imitaría los movimientos que había recibido. Solo girarlo y soltar los pantalones, él era capaz de hacer eso.

Le dio la vuelta a Magnus para dejarlo boca arriba en la cama y dejo que sus manos viajaran al pantalón, pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Los ojos de Magnus estaban oscurecidos con la pasión del momento y eso era todo lo que Alec necesitaba para darse valor. Sus dedos empezaron a trabajar en los botones y a tirar de los ajustados pantalones de piel que el brujo vestía. Requirió de un poco de esfuerzo, pero finalmente hizo lo mismo, arrancarlos de un tirón y aventarlos al piso. La erección de Magnus bajo los boxers se hizo presente. Tenía que ver. Alcanzó la cinturilla de los boxers negros de diseñador que su brujo vestía y con determinación los deslizó hacia abajo dejando a Magnus completamente desnudo. Alec tragó saliva, la erección del brujo levantada y dispuesta solo para él. La vista era espectacular.

Magnus contuvo el aliento al sentir los dedos de Alec acomodarse alrededor de su miembro.

Alec se dio cuenta que está era la primera vez que se sentía totalmente agradecido de ser gay. Ahora sabía lo que debía hacer, con una chica, hubiese estado en serios problemas. Cerró su mano para ejercer un poco de más presión y comenzó a moverla lento hasta encontrar el ritmo adecuado, sus ojos fijos en la tarea. Esto era increíblemente ardiente se dijo para sí mismo, sin dejar de pensar en el anterior comentario de Magnus. En realidad lo estaba disfrutando.

La respiración de Magnus se hizo más intensa y Alec aceleró el movimiento. Magnus gimió fuertemente y terminó sobre su estómago, para deleite de Alec.

Un chasquido de dedos le sacó del embrujo. Era Magnus que había conjurado una toalla e intentaba limpiarse, pero Alec le tomó de la muñeca y le quitó la toalla de la mano.

—Yo haré eso. -dijo con voz apagada. Se agachó, para con cuidado, dejar limpio el abdomen de éste. Al terminar, trazó el plano estómago sin ombligo. —Me gusta, -dijo, tamborileando los dedos. —No tienes ombligo.

Magnus soltó una carcajada. — ¿Te agrada? Eso es bueno, supongo.

Entonces jaló el cobertor y tiró de Alec para colocarlo en la cama. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y dejó que esté descansara la cabeza en su cuerpo. Estaba más que contento. Más de lo que había estado en un largo tiempo. Magnus se acurrucó con él y se quedó dormido. Alec, sin embargo, permaneció despierto un poco más. Miraba el techo, pensando en cómo este cumpleaños se había vuelto mucho más que solo un buen cumpleaños.

Sus ojos se cerraron y se dejó caer en una tierra de ensueño en donde los ojos verde –ámbar de Magnus se tornaron dorados y dejaron salir el hermoso rostro de Jace. Despertó de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos. La confusión tomó el lugar de la satisfacción. Se sintió temeroso de repente con remordimiento. ¿Qué pasaría en la mañana? Al tener que dejar esta cama y esta casa y regresar al Instituto. ¿Volver a ver a Jace? ¿Qué sucedería si esta noche había cambiado las cosas para él? ¿Había cambiado todo? Estaba frustrado e inseguro. Temeroso también de pensar en la reacción de Magnus. ¿Cuánto tiempo le permitiría esté estar a su lado si él continuaba negándolo?

¿Puedes esperar mientras nado en la incertidumbre?

¿Estarás aquí, cuando yo resurja?


	25. 17vo encuentro -No sabes cómo duele, Ale

**Diecisieteavo encuentro - No sabes cómo duele, Alexander**

 _ **Magnus**_

Magnus se había encontrado flotando en una nube rosa todo el día. Esa mañana se había despertado en los brazos de Alec. Él estaba ya despierto para cuando abrió los ojos. Le había besado, le hizo el café y el desayuno. Después había tenido que marcharse a hacer su usual entrenamiento y otras cosas importantes de cazadores de sombras. Magnus se sentía viviendo en un hermoso sueño. Borracho de amor, quizás. Había perdido una cita con un cliente y a otro le había preparado la mezcla errónea para la poción. El cliente pedía que el cabello le creciera, y eso fue lo que Magnus preparó, pero no fue sino hasta que este se había marchado, que se dio cuenta que había agregado a la mezcla, pelo de unicornio y hada, lo que muy probablemente ocasionaría algunos extraños resultados. Pero en fin, Magnus no se sentía perturbado ni tantito por eso. El cliente siempre tenía la opción de regresar si no se sentía satisfecho con el trabajo y Magnus le prepararía otra poción, como cortesía, o quizás no. ¿A quién le importa? De todos modos.

Todo lo que le importaba a Magnus era pensar en Alec. Alec apareciendo en su puerta el día de ayer. Lo mucho que lo había deseado y cómo si hubiese sido conjurado, Alec de verdad había aparecido. La emocionante noche que había seguido a su aparición. Recordaba las caricias, los besos de Alec en los suyos. Cada recuerdo enviaba un pequeño escalofrió que recorría la totalidad de su espina dorsal. Lo sentía en cada una de sus células y era inevitable, tenía que admitir que estaba enamorado. Un amor hermoso y revitalizante pero inesperado. Un amor que lo hacía sentirse en las nubes. De hecho, se sentía con ganas de conjurar una muy rosada y real, colocarla en la sala, algo entre el piso y el techo y mecerse en ella.

Como a la mitad del día vibró su teléfono, lo abrió y su corazón se elevó un poco más. Un mensaje de Alec. Aun las pequeñas cosas como los mensajes tenían un gran impacto en él. Sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza. Un brujo de cuatrocientos años y seguía actuando como un niño pequeño. Bueno eso en realidad, era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de sí mismo. Leyó el mensaje y un brincó de felicidad detuvo su corazón por segundos.

" _He tenido el mejor de los cumpleaños. Muchas Gracias. Alec._

Magnus sonrió para sí mismo y con otra enorme sonrisa, se esmeró en contestarle a Alec.

 _De nada, Alexander. Tu cumpleaños fue grandioso. Regresa pronto._

La respuesta de Alec fue casi inmediata y aun así, a Magnus le pareció larga la espera.

 _¿Podría pasar por la noche, si te parece bien?_

Si me parece bien, pensó Magnus para sí. Su corazón se contrajo. Alec aun sentía la necesidad de preguntar. Necesitaba asegurarse de que él entendiera que siempre estaba bien por él. Alec necesitaba entender que lo único que él quería es que él viniera y si fuera por Magnus, Alec podía empacar sus cosas en ese mismo momento y mudarse a vivir con él. Pero en el fondo sabía que no podía decirle eso a Alec. Pero necesitaba decirle algo. De repente se sentía inseguro. ¿Podría decirle a Alec acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos? Su relación solo llevaba unas pocas semanas. Justo la semana pasada había tenido que paralizarlo para evitar que se delatara ante sus padres. Alec se había vuelto un poco más intrépido. El beso en el callejón del Taki´s. Quedarse a dormir en la casa de Magnus. Pero eso no quería decir que estuviera listo para recibir una declaración de amor. No estaba seguro de que ese fuese el mejor de los momentos.

Alec aún se encontraba enganchado a su parabatai Jace, o por lo menos eso es lo que Magnus creía. Alec se la pasaba menospreciándose a sí mismo, eso sí lo sabía de seguro. Y lo más importante de todo, Alec no tendría la menor oportunidad de vivir una vida completa si no aclaraba para sí lo que en realidad era. Para sí mismo y para los demás. Eso era lo único que lo liberaría de ese enamoramiento imposible. Magnus tomo un suspiro profundo y decidió mensajear como respuesta, que Alec era siempre bienvenido a su casa cuando quisiera. Con o sin salir del closet. Por supuesto que esta última parte no se incluyó en el mensaje.

Finalmente, Alec llegó a la casa como a eso de las diez de la noche. La nube rosa de Magnus se había puesto un poco gris de preocupación en el inter, pero cuando escuchó las llaves en la puerta, su corazón brincó de alegría. Alec había llegado y se veía maravillosamente bien. Estaba usando su horrible ropa de siempre y su divina sonrisa. Ese hermoso rostro que se iluminaba cada que veía a Magnus.

Magnus se levantó y caminó hacia él, tratando de no hacerlo tan rápido como quería, pero Alec disminuyó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos dos de dos largas zancadas. Lo rodeo con sus brazos y tiró de Magnus para besarlo. En ese mismo instante, Magnus se sintió literalmente flotando. Su cuerpo pegado completamente al de Alec. " _Oh, Te amo_ ," pensó.

Beso a Alec con desacato, deslizando sus manos alrededor del cazador de sombras, queriendo estar más cerca de él. Sentía mariposas en el estómago y los nervios a flor de piel. En ese preciso momento fue que lo supo. Quería gritárselo al mundo entero. " _ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ALEC LIGHTWOOD"_ Pero quizás un poco después, quizás se daría la oportunidad de salir al balcón y gritarlo a todo pulmón.

Se apartaron y Magnus se adentró en la mirada de Alec. El azul era todavía más azul. Eléctrico. Lleno de pasión. Alec le sonrió con su típica hermosa pero tímida mirada.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? -Preguntó Magnus.

Alec asintió, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar en uno de los bolsillos de la chamarra.

—Lo siento. –dijo. — ¿Te importa si contesto?

—Por supuesto que no. –le indicó Magnus aunque con cierto temor a que la persona al otro lado de la línea, pudiese alejarlo de él.

— ¿Jace? -dijo Alec al contestar el teléfono, eso tomó a Magnus con la guardia baja. La manera en la que había pronunciado el nombre de Jace y la forma en la que sus ojos habían centellado. Definitivamente era la estocada de muerte.

Magnus camino hacía el sofá y se dejó caer en este sin dejar de mirar a Alec. Jace estaba hablando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Magnus lo escuchara.

— ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás con Magnus?

—No. –replicó Alec evidentemente indignado. — Solo estoy dando un paseo.

Alec tenía su cabeza agachada con la mirada clavada al piso. Los hombros caídos y entonces Magnus lo sintió. Sintió la estocada de muerte justo en ese momento. Se la había pasado preocupado todo el día por Alec. Acerca de la manera en la que él se menospreciaba y escondía lo que en realidad era detrás de una absurda mentira.

Pero ahora Magnus lo entendía. Entendía la otra cara de la moneda. Era él, el que había estado escondiéndose detrás de una hermosa mentira. Pensando en que realmente había algo entre los dos. Que realmente esto significaba algo para Alec. Algo que no se podía negar ni esconder con mentiras, no a su mejor amigo.

Magnus no podía continuar viendo a Alec ni un minuto más. Fijó la vista en sus manos. Las vio temblar un poco. Había dolor en su pecho, en sus pulmones y en su ser, en donde solo unos minutos antes, había encerrado un sentimiento de amor. Estaba temblando. Sentía miedo. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Alec estaba rogándole a Jace para que no salieran esa noche. Pero Jace había refutado con algo acerca de ir a Idris rápidamente mientras había la oportunidad. Los Cazadores de Sombras habían arreglado su partida para el viernes. Magnus había recibido una llamada de Maryse el lunes en la que le solicitaban conjurar un portal para ellos.

El frío se estaba esparciendo por todo el cuerpo de Magnus. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Él quería gritárselo a Alec, pero sabía que no debía. Mejor no dejarle saber que acababa de herir sus sentimientos con la negación de su relación. Mejor dejarle creer que no le importaba. Si Alec le iba a romperle el corazón, él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Pero se iba a asegurar de que Alec creyera que no había significado nada para él.

Alec estaba tratando de terminar la llamada cuando Magnus tomo la decisión final.

—Mira Jace, te tengo que dejar. Debo hablar con alguien.

Colgó la llamada y miró a Magnus con remordimiento. Magnus se levantó, erguido en toda su altura. Sobrellevándose a Alec. Ladeó un poco su cabeza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿De modo que, si no estás con Magnus, podrías hacerme el grandísimo favor de decirme en dónde quedo yo? Evidentemente soy solo un "alguien"

—Magnus, lo siento. –trató de exculparse, pero fue detenido por el movimiento de manos que Magnus hizo.

—Ahórrate tus disculpas Alec. No me sirven. –al decirlo sentía el hielo en su voz.

Alec le miraba, genuinamente herido pero sin decir nada.

— ¿Cuándo vas dejar de negarte a ti mismo y a todos los que te rodean? -preguntó Magnus.

—Creí que no ibas a presionarme.

—No te presiono, te hago una pregunta. –contestó Magnus sintiéndose enojado. —Estás aquí, en _mi casa,_ parado frente a mí y negándome en mi cara. -término enfatizando esas últimas tres palabras con un tono de voz más alto.

—No lo hago, -tartamudeó Alec, pasándose las manos en el pelo. —No estoy negándote en tu cara.

—Solo déjalo. –dijo Magnus bajando el nivel de su voz todo lo que pudo. Sentía que su energía acababa de salir volando y no le quedaba ni un resto para seguir peleando por esto. —Deja ya de mentir.

—Estás presionándome. Me estás diciendo que hacer. No puedo dejar de mentir. No puedo. –Alec sonaba desesperado. Eso era el talón de Aquiles de Magnus. El hecho era que Alec necesitaba mentir, no ser él mismo y era lo que más le afectaba a Magnus. No sabía si sería capaz de hacerse a un lado y quedarse a observar lo que pasaba, un minuto más.

—No estoy diciéndote lo que debes hacer y no tienes que dejar de mentir. –se corrigió Magnus con una voz más tranquila. Cerró los ojos por un instante y respiró profundo.

—Te estás negando a ti mismo y me estoy cansando de eso.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía la cocina.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? -Preguntó Alec con voz muy queda.

—No voy a decirte lo que debes o no hacer. –replicó Magnus mientras volteaba a verlo por encima del hombro. Alec no dejaba de verle. Estaba triste. —Vete, si quieres irte. Ve, corre detrás de tu parabatai cada que te llama, o quédate. Tú decides.

Se alejó a la cocina y alcanzó una botella de Vodka del gabinete. Estaba mirando fijamente el vaso mientras trataba de escuchar los ruidos que provenían de la sala. Tenía miedo de lo que Alec decidiera hacer. Lo escuchó dar unos pasos y después detenerse. Magnus contenía el aliento. Toda la casa se encontraba en un absoluto silencio. Entonces escuchó unos pasos más sobre la alfombra, Alec estaba dando la vuelta, se estaba marchando. El golpe en la puerta al cerrarse, fue el punto final. El corazón de Magnus se rompió en mil pedazos. Se le soltó el vaso de la mano y sus rodillas se doblaron. Se dejó caer en el piso, enterrando su cabeza entre sus manos. Dejo salir un solo grito de dolor y frustración. Alec se había marchado y dolía.

 _No sabes cómo duele, Alexander._


	26. Ciudad de Cristal

Nota del Autor: En la Ciudad de Cristal, separo mi narración en dos historias. Una en donde Alec está en Idris con Jace. Justo en la parte donde Jace lo provoca para que éste se dé cuenta que no está enamorado de él. La otra en donde Magnus va a Idris porque Rangor Fell es asesinado por Sebastian. En los siguientes capítulos se narrarán ambas historias que preceden a su siguiente encuentro. Ese que tiene lugar en Alacante siendo atacado y en donde Max es asesinado. La muerte de Max tendrá más atención en mi narración. En la original Cassandra solo lo menciona. Habrá corazones rotos y drama, así como algo de sexo, considérate advertido. También he usado diálogo original de Ciudad de Cristal de Cassandra Clare. Disclaimer, I own nothing, Cassandra owns everything.

 _ **Alec**_

No trates de cambiarme

No me presiones

No puedes ver que me estás matando

Quiero ser lo que soy

Me lo permites

Por favor, déjame ser

No te alejes

Creo que te amo

Tú me haces Valiente

 _ **Magnus**_

Cuando te sientas vacío

Yo te llenaré

Cuando tengas miedo

Yo te sostendré

Cuando llores

Yo limpiare tus lágrimas

Cuando estés caído

Yo te levantaré

Cuando te alejes

Yo te seguiré

Tú me haces fuerte


	27. El Portal

**Arreglado. Gracias por avisar. He tenido una semana de perros, pero creo que voy a poder acelerar el ritmo. Son 120 capítulos y apenas voy en el treinta. Sigan opinando. Gracias.**

 **Dieciochoavo Encuentro**

 _ **Alec**_

 _Depende de ti._

 _¿Cuándo vas a dejar de mentirte y mentirle a los demás?_

Las palabras de Magnus aun retumbaban en sus oídos. ¿No se da cuenta de que ésto lo estaba matando. Esta mentira que había sostenido por tanto tiempo. No sabía cómo manejarla. No estaba seguro de cómo manejar sus propios sentimientos. Alec se detuvo en medio del loft, observando como Magnus se alejaba y él no sabía qué hacer o decir. Dejó el apartamento después de un rato. Las últimas palabras de Magnus sonaban a un "no me importa" lo que Alec haga. Magnus definitivamente había terminado con él, así que se fue. Había un agudo dolor en su pecho mientras descendía las escaleras. ¿Cómo le iba a hacer para arreglar este embrollo?

Había tratado de llamar a Magnus un par de horas más tarde, sin respuesta. Esa noche se había terminado, por lo que se fue a la cama. Pensaba en Jace y los sentimientos que tenía por él, y pensaba en Magnus. Era muy confuso. Pensar en ambos al mismo tiempo no era nada bueno. En la mañana volvió a marcarle a Magnus, dejando un mensaje en la contestadora y pidiéndole que le devolviera la llamada. No lo hizo. Alec había sentido un impulso constante de dejarlo todo e ir directamente a Brooklyn y hablar con el brujo, pero la mirada en los ojos de Magnus, la noche anterior, lo detenía. "Fríos como el hielo"

Transcurrió el día y llegó la noche y aún no había señal de Magnus. Ningún mensaje, nada más que el silencio. En la noche, después de haber empacado para irse a Idris, le llamó nuevamente. El timbre sonó y sonó, como si no hubiese nadie al otro lado. Con un dolido suspiro, apagó su teléfono y se dispuso a dormir.

Tan pronto como despertó, checó el teléfono con la esperanza de que hubiese llamadas perdidas o algún mensaje. No había nada. Marcó otra vez. Escuchando pacientemente el timbre. Esperando oír la familiar voz de Magnus. Fue inútil. Obviamente Magnus le estaba evitando. Se preguntó si habría un punto dónde él tendría que aceptar que todo había acabado entre ellos. Pero él no quería eso. Quizás, se dijo, me dé otra oportunidad. No podía ser posible que ya no hubiese nada entre los dos. Pensando en la noche de su cumpleaños, Alec revivió el nerviosismo y el deseo. No era posible que eso fuese nada. ¿O sí? Alec sabía que no iba a ser capaz de soportarlo. Pero de igual modo, tal vez para Magnus no había sido nada. Por lo que sabía, él probablemente había pasado por lo mismo con otros chicos un millón de veces. Esos pensamientos le confundían, lo tenían dando vueltas y vueltas. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo, de que lo que tenían era importante para Magnus también.

Entonces recordó que hoy era el día en el que partirían para Idris y que vería a Magnus en el Portal, pero no estarían solos. Su familia entera estaría ahí y no tendría la posibilidad de hablarle sin levantar sospechas. Suspiró de nuevo y se preguntó si alguna vez tendría el suficiente valor para declarar ante ellos toda la verdad. Un día, quizás, pero no hoy.

 _ **Magnus**_

El teléfono de Magnus se iluminó y el nombre de Alec apareció en el identificador. Ésta debía ser como la décima vez que Alec trataba de llamarlo en los últimos dos días, pero aun así, no se sentía inclinado a contestar. Si Alec no estaba dispuesto a reconocer la relación que tenían, entonces él no estaba dispuesto a contestar.

Tenía miedo de que Alec pudiese estar tratando de pedirle otro de sus incontables favores. Miedo de que él cediera tan pronto escuchara la voz de él. Tenía que cuidar su corazón porque estaba muy dolido. Y para ser honestos, también estaba muy molesto. Estaba cansado de que Alec solo quisiera estar cerca de él cuando lo necesitaba y pretendía no conocerlo cuando los demás indagaban. Era doloroso.

Pensar en Alec lo hacía temblar. Él ya había admitido para sí mismo que estaba enamorado del chico, pero no se había dado cuenta de cuánto. Que irreparable e irrevocablemente enamorado estaba. Totalmente enganchado del hermoso cazador de sombras de ojos azules. Él lo extrañaba. Anhelaba volver a repetir la sesión del cumpleaños en su apartamento. Solo pensar en eso, en sus caricias y sus besos hacia que su corazón brincara y las mariposas en su estómago aparecieran. Le recordaba sus propios miedos al principio de la relación. Esos que le decían que Alexander Lightwood le rompería el corazón. Y aunque, Alexander no había terminado con la relación oficialmente, el que él se hubiese marchado el otro día, hacía que pareciera que sí había sucedido. Se sentía desilusionado. Destrozado completamente y todo porque Alec no estaba dispuesto a reconocer que sostenía una relación con él y que su enamoramiento con Jace no era más que una fachada para no dar a conocer su situación.

Una parte de Magnus le pedía que fuera paciente. Alec era muy joven todavía y Magnus no podía recordarse a sí mismo siendo joven. Eso había sido cientos de años atrás. Alec tendría que superarlo, pero igual y no lo hacía. Magnus temía mucho que no fuera capaz de lograrlo. Así que Magnus decidió ignorarlo una vez más como la mejor táctica. Aunque eso le tomaba cada gramo de fuerza de voluntad que tenía.

Esta tarde, sin embargo, no habría posibilidad de evadirle. Magnus fue solicitado por el Instituto para crear un Portal a Idris. Él llegó al Instituto alrededor de las doce y media para encontrar a Maryse Lightwood que ya le esperaba. La atrapó mirando los pantalones de piel con los colores del arcoíris que llevaba. No comentó nada acerca de ellos, solo le mostró el lugar en la pared en donde quería que él abriera el Portal. Mientras trabajaba en este, vio a Alec acercarse con Isabelle y un pequeño niño como de nueve. Su hermano pequeño, Max, pensó. Alec quería mucho a ese pequeño, se lo había contado en una de sus citas y la vez que se quedó en el apartamento. Le dio una rápida mirada al chico, llenó de curiosidad por saber si éste se parecía a Alec. Max tenía el cabello café, más claro que sus hermanos y los ojos también eran cafés. Usaba lentes y tenía cara de serio. Se veía más viejo de lo que era. Esa era la única similitud que podía encontrar en ambos. Alec también parecía más grande de lo que era en muchos sentidos, aunque también era más inocente en muchos otros.

Los tres se detuvieron frente a él y Maryse se volvió hacia Alec, su hijo mayor. — ¿Está todo en orden? ¿Dónde está Jace?

—Estará aquí en un momento. –Contestó Alec.

Magnus trató de ignorar la pequeña conversación que sostenían enfocándose en las runas para el Portal, pero escuchando a Alec hablar y sabiendo que estaba muy cerca pero inalcanzable. Tenía los pelos de punta y un temor infundado corría en sus venas.

Sintió un agarre en su codo y volteó sorprendido. Max estaba mirándole fijamente. Sus ojos llenos de curiosidad a través de sus lentes. — ¿Eres un brujo? –preguntó muy seriamente.

—Sí, lo soy. –Le sonrió Magnus.

—Max, deja al brujo en paz. –Maryse tomó al pequeño del brazo y lo alejó de Magnus.

Por supuesto pensó Magnus con amargura. Ella no quiere aventurarse a que su pequeño se acerque a mí. Quién sabe, a lo mejor se me antoje convertirlo en sapo. Sintió sus hombros tensarse pero no dijo nada, solo un pequeño murmullo.

—No quería que él le distrajera. –se disculpó Maryse.

—No te preocupes mamá. –intervino Alec. —No es como que Magnus permitiría que algo le pasara. Max puede observar.

Magnus se enterneció con la acción de Alec. Que él decidiera salir en su defensa, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, llegó Jace. Alec enderezó la cabeza cuando lo escuchó llamarlo, y se había marchado antes de que Magnus pudiera siquiera dar la vuelta. Eso fue una cachetada directa a la cara, Alec aún estaba colgadísimo de su parabatai. A regañadientes, Magnus se obligó a trabajar en el Portal otra vez.

En un punto, Maryse le afrontó impaciente. — ¿Por qué está tomando tanto tiempo? ¿Es eso normal?

—Lo que no es normal es el descuento que te estoy dando. –Replicó Magnus.

—Normalmente cobro lo doble.

Casi terminaba con el trabajo cuando el aire se llenó con una densa neblina. El olor distintivo lo puso en alerta. Era neblina demoníaca, eso quería decir que algún tipo de ataque estaba pasando. Justo en ese momento escuchó el gritó de un cazador de sombras. Maryse se encontraba parada próxima a él. Inmediatamente se paró frente a su hijo más pequeño y desenfundó una espada serafín de su cinturón de armas. Alec sostenía otra mientras Isabelle chasqueaba su látigo. En esos momentos el único que faltaba era Jace. Magnus se apresuró a terminar el Portal. Lo abrió justo cuando la pelea comenzó a sus espaldas. Un ataque de Repudiados. El ambiente se llenó de gritos y la neblina los envolvía. Desde la distancia vio a Jace que venía con una espada en mano y detrás de él, Clary con su amigo vampiro Smedley.

— "El Portal" –le gritó a Alec. — "Ve hacia el Portal"

Un par de cazadores de sombras brincaron a través de él. Entonces Maryse apareció con Max en sus brazos y cruzó. Alec e Isabelle detrás de ella. Alec mirando a Magnus con la cara blanca.

—Ve. –le gritó otra vez, casi empujándolo para que pasara. Un Repudiado que había atacado a Isabelle antes de cruzar, se había dado la vuelta para dejarse ir contra el vampiro, hiriéndolo en el hombro. Jace blandía su espada y con un movimiento mató al Repudiado. Levantó al vampiro que yacía inconsciente se lo aventó sobre el hombro y cruzó el Portal. Tan pronto como pasaron todos, Magnus cerró el Portal para asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo.

Cuando el Portal fue cerrado, los Repudiados desaparecieron. Afortunadamente no estaban interesados en un Brujo de 6 pies de alto.


	28. El mensaje de Fuego - Magnus

**Decimonoveno encuentro (realmente no "un encuentro" solo un mensaje de fuego)**

 _ **Magnus**_

Los Cazadores de Sombras están locos, Magnus estaba absolutamente seguro de eso. Horas después de que el Portal había sido cerrado, Clary había aparecido con Luke y en lugar de aceptar la derrota, la loca de la cabellera roja creó un Portal ella misma y se marchó a Idris. Luke se fue detrás de ella. Magnus se había quedado sacudiendo la cabeza. "Gente loca" "Esos Nefilim" Por qué siempre dejaba que lo involucraran en sus asuntos. Se había prometido permanecer alejado de ellos, pero una vez más había fallado.

Regresó al loft y se acostó a dormir. Despertó al día siguiente para hacer trabajo de oficina. Había soñado con Alec. Sus ojos azules brillando y su rostro iluminado totalmente con una amplia sonrisa. Magnus suspiró al despertar. Lo extrañaba profundamente.

Era ya de noche cuando un mensaje de fuego llegó. Los teléfonos no funcionan en Idris, pensó Magnus. Así que en lugar de llamar, Alec había cambiado a los mensajes de fuego para que le regresara las llamadas. Eso creyó que decía el mensaje, pero estaba en un error. Cuando lo abrió para leerlo, este estaba escrito en lenguaje muy formal y definitivamente nada personal.

 _Brujo Bane, ¿ha regresado el vampiro Simon Lewis a Nueva York a través de un Portal esta noche? Alec Lightwood._

Pff, ni siquiera iba a contestar eso. "Brujo Bane" En cuanto a él concernía, Alec podía enredarse con alguien más de ahora en adelante.

Pero al irse a la cama esa noche, no pudo dejar de pensar y regresar a repensar en el hermoso Alexander de ojos azules. Aun cuando le había llamado Brujo Bane como si no lo conociera. Y siendo sinceros, no quería que Alec se enredara con nadie más por sobre todas las cosas.

Después de una agotable noche, optó por contestar el mensaje.

 _Alexander. No ha habido ninguna actividad de Portal en Nueva York desde que Clary decidió crear uno ella misma y seguirles a Idris. Sinceramente tuyo, Magnus._

Creyó que lo había manejado de mejor manera que Alec y se dijo a sí mismo con mucho aplomo, que mensaje de fuego o no, volvería a su táctica de no contestarle a Alec definitivamente.


	29. ¿Cómo llegó Magnus a Idris? - Magnus

**¿Cómo llegó Magnus a Idris?**

 _ **Magnus**_

El teléfono sonó y sonó. Ya pasaba de la medianoche y Magnus se había ido a la cama para entonces. El no manejaba horarios de oficina por lo que cualquiera podría estar llamando para un trabajo a esas horas de la noche. Levantó el auricular y contestó con voz cortada, "¿Sí?"

—Magnus, ¿Te llegó el mensaje de Ragnor? –Catarina se escuchaba bastante alterada y preocupada. Magnus se sentó de golpe en la cama y revisó los alrededores de la recamara. En la pared se encontraba un mensaje escrito en luminosas letras doradas.

 _Finito Fell. Idris. Country house._

Magnus captó el mensaje inmediatamente. Era una llamada de auxilio de su compañero brujo, Ragnor Fell.

—Lo acabo de recibir. –aclaró Magnus. —Yo iré. Tú puedes quedarte. ¿De acuerdo?

—Avísame en cuanto sepas algo.

Magnus le aseguro que lo haría y brincó fuera de la cama. Conjuro un Portal en la misma pared y atravesó rumbo a la casa de campo de Ragnor en Idris. Un pensamiento atravesó su mente solo por un segundo, "Voy a Idris, Alec está allá," pero ignoró el pensamiento inmediatamente. Había cosas mucho más importantes de qué ocuparse. Clary había estado buscando a Ragnor por un rato y él sabía que la finca era el mejor lugar para hallarlo. Aparentemente alguien más había llegado primero.

La casa de Ragnor era un desastre. Todas las cosas de los muebles se encontraban regadas en el piso. Magnus llamó a su amigo pero no recibió respuesta. Comenzó la búsqueda en la casa y finalmente lo encontró en el piso de la cocina. El mismo piso se hallaba manchado de sangre y una protuberante herida ocupaba la mayor parte del pecho de Ragnor. Tenía los ojos fijos al techo. Magnus se arrodilló cerca de él y buscó el pulso. Ragnor estaba muerto. Con mucha delicadeza cerró los ojos de su amigo. Se sentó en una silla allí mismo en la cocina y revisó los alrededores cuidadosamente. Se sentía mareado, como fuera de la realidad, no quería creer que Ragnor estuviese muerto. Levantó una chispa azul desde su mano y suspiró "Logos." El último mensaje de Ragnor apareció en la pared. Decía que había sido emboscado por algo de origen demoníaco. Algo que tenía que ver con Valentine. Le mataron buscando echarle mano al _Libro Blanco_. Magnus suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Había conocido a Ragnor toda su vida. Ragnor era más grande que Magnus. Ni siquiera había sabido que tanto más grande, pero él había estado ahí para él. Aún en sus momentos más difíciles, él había estado ahí. Apenas hacía unas semanas que habían platicado por teléfono. Parecía imposible, fuera de la realidad, imaginar un mundo sin Ragnor Fell.

Magnus se forzó a levantarse y escribió un mensaje de fuego para Catarina. Entonces tomó el cuerpo y lo vistió con un traje verde. Lo colocó en un ataúd y lo enterró cerca de la casa de campo. Una vez adentro, Magnus revisó el tiradero, buscando entre el desorden, algo que le dejara saber lo que había pasado.

Mientras estaba sentado entre el desorden, analizando las evidencias, otro mensaje llegó a la finca. Iba dirigido a Ragnor y avisaba de un tal Sebastian y Clarissa Morgenstern. Estos iban encaminados a su casa y en busca de él. Sebastian Verlac. Magnus sacudía la cabeza preguntándose de dónde había sacado Clary a éste tipo.

Era todavía media tarde cuando Magnus sintió que el glamour de la casa había sido traspasado y se asomó por la ventana. A la distancia observo dos figuras que caminaban por la vereda. Por un momento el corazón se le detuvo. Uno de ellos era muy alto, de pelo negro y al parecer un Cazador de Sombras. Alec imaginó de momento, pero al fijar la vista, se dio cuenta, que a pesar de lo bellísimo del joven, no era Alec. La frustración invadió su mente. ¿Por qué era tan difícil dejar de pensar en él? Él sabía que un tal Sebastian venía en camino con Clary, por qué pensaba en Alec. Trono los dedos para que el humo de la chimenea dejara salir un signo de interrogación. Vio al muchacho poner un brazo alrededor de Clary y volvió a tronar los dedos para cambiar la figura a un corazón sonriendo levemente ante su propia broma. Se encaminó a la puerta.

No había hallado las respuestas al porqué de que Ragnor estuviese muerto y no quería a nadie dentro hasta que lo supiera. Sin embargo, no podía decepcionar a Clary tampoco. Ella se había abierto paso en su corazón a pesar de todas las barreras que él ponía, logrando ganarse el aprecio de Magnus desde muy pequeña. Justo antes de que abriera la puerta revisó su vestimenta. Aún vestía el pijama y una capa de noche pero eso tenía que ser suficiente. Tomó la pipa de Ragnor que se encontraba en un estante junto a la puerta y la encendió. No había nada malo con tratar de dar un poco de espectáculo y hacer una gran entrada. O en realidad una gran salida. Bajo los escalones hacia el exterior de la casa y examinó a Clary con cuidadoso interés. Al parecer había logrado salvarse del viaje en un Portal ilegal y lo había hecho bastante bien, aunque lucía un poco cansada y triste. Eso debía ser por Jace, pensó Magnus. Él no se sentía mucho interés por el rubio problemático pero se sentía mal por Clary. Debía ser difícil estar enamorada de tu propio hermano y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Eso hacía que su situación con Alec pareciese más llevadera. Él tenía al menos una pequeña oportunidad, eso sí Alec decidía terminar con el enamoramiento que sentía por Jace y olvidarse de seguir fingiendo una vida heterosexual, aunque, pensó Magnus, eso también tiene muy pocas probabilidades.

Pasó de ver a Clary a ver al acompañante, que sobra decir era extremadamente bello y que también estaba visiblemente sorprendido y Magnus no tenía ni idea del porqué. Quien quiera que fuese este Sebastian Verlac, Magnus o iba a confiar en él.

— ¿Eres tu Ragnor Fell? ¿El brujo?

Magnus permitió que Sebastian creyese que lo era y le dejó hablar cuanto quiso mientras le analizaba detalladamente. Sebastian era un nombre que no quedaba bien con quien hablaba. Magnus siempre había tenido esa extraña habilidad con el nombre por el que debía ser llamada una persona muy a pesar del nombre que llevaran de nacimiento. Esa era la razón por la que él llamaba a Alec "Alexander". Ese nombre era más largo y poderoso e iba bien con Alec. Además a Magnus le gustaba mucho más.

Cuando Clary estaba a punto de descubrir su identidad, Magnus tronó los dedos y Sebastian se quedó congelado a media oración, justo en donde se encontraba parado. Clary, muy preocupada, trató de revivirlo de inmediato y cuando no pudo, se dejó ir en contra de Magnus.

—Pero, ¿Cómo te atreves? No puedo creer que acabes de hacer esto. ¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa? ¿Es que lo que sea que hay en esa pipa te ha dañado el cerebro? Sebastian está de nuestro lado.

—Yo no tengo un lado, Clary querida. Dijo Magnus casualmente.

Se la llevó del brazo al interior de la casa y la puso al tanto de lo que había pasado con Ragnor. El _Libro Blanco_ estaba en la mansión _Wayland_. Ella tendría que pedirle a Jace que la llevará allí. Ella no estaba muy segura de que Jace quisiera hacer eso pero Magnus sabía que no había nada que Jace no haría si Clary se lo pedía. "Créeme, él lo hará," le aseguró. Yo sé de eso. Al final, Clary aceptó el trato de Magnus, ella sacaría el _Libro Blanco_ de la mansión de los Wayland para él y él viajaría de regreso a Nueva York para despertar a su mamá.

Magnus acompañó a Clary a la puerta y ésta le rogó que descongelara a Sebastian.

—Es bueno, de veras, te lo juro.

—Bueno, bah. Es bellísimo. –aseguró Magnus mientras checaba al muchacho. Mejillas bien definidas, cejas perfectas y arqueadas y una piel de marfil impecable. Lucía como una hermosa pieza de arte. —Deberías dejarlo aquí. Podría colgar sombreros y cosas en él.

—No, Claro que no. No puedes quedártelo. –peleó Clary.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso te gusta? Tú pareces gustarle bastante. Vi cómo te seguía. Como las ardillas detrás de las nueces. –le sonrió traviesamente y le guiñó el ojo.

— ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de tu vida amorosa? –le picó ella. — ¿Qué tal van tú y Alec?

Magnus sacudió la cabeza y decidió retirarse de la pelea, frustrado y vencido por una pelirroja. Aquí hay alguien que puede verse reflejado, pensó.

—Alec se niega a aceptar que estamos en una relación, por lo tanto yo hago como que no lo conozco. –empezó Magnus a ventilar sus sentimientos. —Me mandó un mensaje de fuego el otro día… "Brujo Bane" le puso, como si yo fuese un perfecto extraño. –Las palabras brotaban de su boca sin control. —Aún está enganchado a Jace, Creo que esta relación no va para ningún lado. Pero imagino que tú no sabes nada al respecto.

Estaba dejándose ir, lo sabía. Como si Clary pudiese darle claridad a sus dudas.

—Oh, por favor, cállate. – le gritó furiosa. —Mira, si no descongelas a Sebastian no podré irme y entonces tú no tendrás el _Libro Blanco._

Tenía un buen punto. La hizo prometer que no le diría nada a Sebastian y chasqueó los dedos para descongelar al muchacho. Este empezó a hablar al instante, justo donde se había quedado pero Clary tiró de él para alejarse. Magnus estudiaba a la pareja mientras se iban. Había algo extrañamente familiar entre esos dos. El modo en el que se movían y la manera en la que se comportaban era muy similar. Clary regresó la vista con una sonrisa burlona y le guiñó el ojo mientras se alejaba. Magnus regresó a la casa.

Clary iba a localizar el libro, lo que era bueno. El libro no le pertenecía a los cazadores de sombras pero tampoco a los brujos. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era sentarse a esperar, así que lo mejor era ocuparse en algo y que mejor que limpiar el desastre de la casa mientras lo hacía.


	30. Lo que pasó con Alec en el inter - Liber

**Lo que pasó con Alec en el inter - Libertad**

Soy bella en mi propio modo

Porque Dios no comete errores

Voy por el camino correcto, cariño

Nací de este modo

No te escondas en el remordimiento

Solo amate a ti mismo, estás listo

Voy por el camino correcto, cariño

Nací de este modo

Lady Gaga, Born this way

Hubo un estruendo. Un aplastante y repentino sonido de vidrio quebrado, como una lluvia de estrellas golpeando el piso. Jace bajó la mirada a su mano izquierda para revisar el daño. Los nudillos estaban abiertos con flameantes líneas color escarlata y en el suelo copiosas gotas de sangre derramadas.

Isabelle movió la vista que tenía fija en Jace hacia el hoyo en el vidrio de la ventana. Líneas serpenteadas y muy delgadas corrían desde el centro a todo lo largo de la ventana.

·

Ciudad de Cristal Capítulo 6 Bad Blood, pag. 132 vs. Inglés

 _ **Alec**_

Alec creyó que iba a ser feliz al llegar a Idris. Éste era su lugar de nacimiento, el lugar al que pertenecía. Una parte de él siempre había querido regresar a éste lugar, pero ahora que se encontraba finalmente ahí, se estaba dando cuenta que no era ni la mitad de bueno de lo que pensó sería. En primera, Magnus lo había ignorado completamente en el Portal, después Jace había decidido cargar con Simon. Bueno, no realmente que él hubiese querido, había sido un incidente; pero aun así. Y ahora Simon había sido encarcelado. Clary había viajado ilegalmente a Idris, lo cual había alterado enormemente a Jace y encima de todo esto, Jace había optado por vandálizar la casa que les habían prestado para quedarse.

Alec llevó a Jace a la recamara en la que ellos se estaban quedando después de que éste había quebrado de un golpe una pintura en la ventana de uno de los vidrios. La había golpeado porque como siempre, se estaba culpando por algo de lo que no tenía culpa. Alec estaba realmente enojado con él. Molesto porque Jace sentía que era necesario auto-infligir dolor en su propio cuerpo como castigo. Era como si pensara que lo merecía solo por ser hijo de Valentine y estar enamorado de su hermana. No era justo. Él no tenía la culpa, no podía ser culpado por ser lo que era.

Alec le ordenó a Jace que se sentara mientras buscaba lo necesario para limpiar la herida

— ¡Dame tu mano!

— ¿No usarás una runa para curarme? –preguntó Jace.

—No. No lo mereces. –Alec detuvo su oración. Maldijo en voz baja y agarró la caja que necesitaba. Respiró profundo y fue a sentarse frente a Jace.

Jace le alcanzó su mano. Ésta se veía terrible. Los nudillos abiertos y empapados de sangre.

—Eres un idiota. –dejo salir Alec de la boca y empezó a limpiar la herida, retirando pedazos de vidrio que habían quedado incrustados en la carne.

—Gracias. Así que, ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Por qué no, qué?

— ¿Por qué no usarás una runa? ¿Es por qué no es una herida de demonio?

— No. Es porque, -respondió Alec haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia. —Creo que te hará bien sentir algo de dolor. Puedes sanar como lo hace cualquier mundano. Lenta y dolorosamente, y quien sabe, quizás puedas aprender algo de esto; aunque sinceramente, lo dudo.

—Podría simplemente ponerme una runa yo solo.

—Solo si quieres que le diga a los Penhallows lo que en realidad le pasó a su ventana en lugar de decir que fue un accidente. –Jace se contrajo al sentir el tirón que Alec le dio al vendaje que estaba aplicando en su mano.

—Sabes, -aclaró Alec aún más. —De haber sabido lo que pensabas hacer, no te habría dicho nada.

—Si lo hubieras hecho. –aclaró Jace. —No me di cuenta que atacar una pintura en una ventana te molestaría tanto.

Alec bajó la vista a sus manos, la de Jace siendo sostenida por la de él y suspiró. — ¿Por qué te haces esto? No es solo lo que le hiciste a la ventana, es el modo en el que le hablaste a Clary. ¿Por qué te estás auto-castigando? No puedes hacer nada acerca de lo que sientes.

— ¿Qué es lo que siento? –preguntó Jace con firmeza.

—He visto cómo la miras, -dijo Alec, levantando la cabeza, pero teniendo cuidado de fijar la vista en la pared detrás de Jace. Quería ayudarle. Él sabía y entendía lo que Jace estaba sintiendo. De todas las personas cercanas a Jace, él era el que sabía. —No puedes tenerla. Quizás nunca te había tocado sentir lo que es querer algo y no poder tenerlo.

Alec sentía los ojos de Jace fijos en él.

— ¿Qué hay entre tú y Bane?

¿Qué? Pensó Alec, levantando la cabeza de golpe. Estaba desconcertado ante la inesperada pregunta de Jace. —Yo no,… No hay nada. –balbuceó. ¿De dónde había salido está pregunta y por qué?

—No soy estúpido. Te fuiste directamente con Magnus después de hablar con Malachi, ni siquiera pensaste en mí, en Isabelle o en cualquier otro.

—Eso fue porque él era el único que podía resolver mis dudas. No hay nada entre nosotros. –dijo Alec. Miró a Jace y se dio cuenta de que no había manera en la que Jace se creyera lo que estaba diciendo. Jace se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando estuvieron en la casa de Luke, él sabía entonces y lo sabía ahora. Alec decidió decirle la verdad. No era como que le quedaran muchas opciones tampoco. —Ya no más. –añadió.

—Ya no hay nada entre nosotros. No más. De acuerdo.

—Espero que no sea por mí. –dijo Jace.

Alec sintió como todo el color se le escapó del rostro. Soltó el agarre de la mano de Jace y retrocedió en la silla aumentando la distancia entre él y Jace. ¿A dónde estaba éste dirigiéndose con estas preguntas?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? –se atrevió a preguntar, temiendo la respuesta.

—Yo sé que crees que sientes algo por mí, pero no es así. Sólo me usas como tapadera.

Para ti, yo soy algo seguro. Sin riesgo alguno. De ese modo no tienes que preocuparte por intentar una relación real con alguien más. Yo soy solo un pretexto.

Bueno, ahí estaba todo. Tan típico de Jace el actuar de esta manera cuando se ponía de mal humor. Ser rudo y cruel con la gente que lo amaba. Pero Alec no le iba a dar la satisfacción de un reclamo.

—Ya veo, -dijo, su voz contenida en el dolor que sentía. —Primero Clary, luego tu mano y ahora yo. Al diablo contigo Jace.

— Así que no me crees. Bien, entonces adelante, ¡bésame ahora mismo!

Alec tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Estaba tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Cuando finalmente captó la orden, sus ojos se agrandaron y un fuerte malestar de repulsión se apoderó de su estómago. La idea de besar a Jace de verdad era bastante mala.

—Exactamente, -dijo Jace leyendo la expresión en el rostro de Alec como un experto presumido.

—A pesar de mi buen parecido, no te gusto de esa manera. Si estas botando a Magnus, no es por mí. Es porque tienes miedo de admitir ante los demás que amas a alguien. El amor nos vuelve mentirosos. _La reina Seelie_ me lo dijo. Así que no me juzgues por mentir acerca de cómo me siento, porque tú también lo haces.

Alec se sentía mareado ante tremenda revelación. _Tienes miedo… El amor nos hace mentirosos._ Realmente dolía oír a Jace decir tales cosas y saber que iban dirigidas a él. Jace solía ser un maldito con los demás, pero nunca con él. Ellos eran mejores amigos. Nunca discutían. Nunca, hasta ahora.

Jace se levantó de la silla y miró a Alec desafiantemente. —Ahora, quiero que lo hagas de nuevo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero que mientas por mí. –aclaró Jace poniéndose la chamarra. —El sol se está poniendo. Los cazadores empezaran a regresar del Gard. Quiero que les digas a todos que no me siento bien y que me quedare arriba descansando. Diles que tuve un mareo y tropecé. Esa será la razón del porqué rompí la ventana.

Alec levantó la cabeza para encontrar la mirada de Jace. —De acuerdo, pero solo si me dices a dónde vas realmente.

—Voy al Gard, a liberar a Simon.

Jace abandonó el cuarto y Alec enterró la cabeza en sus manos, permitiendo que los sentimientos de furia y dolor brotaran en él. Pero a la vez, tratando de reconocer otro sentimiento. Nuevo y curioso. Un sentimiento de libertad. Un enorme peso acababa de ser quitado de sus hombros. Repasó lo que Jace acababa de aclarar. _Yo sé que crees que sientes algo por mí, pero no es así._ Simple y claro. Después de eso la propuesta de un beso. Alec estaba todavía bajo el impacto de la sorpresa, porque acababa de darse cuenta que Jace tenía razón. No quería besarlo. El creía que quería hacerlo mientras, hacerlo, era imposible, pero en el momento en que se abrió la posibilidad, dejó de ser un anhelo. Era una ironía. Jace y Clary no parecían sentir repulsión ante la idea de sentirse atraídos el uno por el otro. Más bien tenían el corazón roto. Pero igual, ellos no habían crecido juntos y Jace y él eran mucho más cercanos de lo que Jace y Clary podrían llegar a ser.

Alec se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Entonces no estaba enamorado de Jace realmente. Esa era una conclusión bastante lógica. Estaba confundido. Él había vivido con la idea de estar enamorado de Jace por años. ¿Qué quería decir entonces todo esto? Alec estaba dudando sobre conocer en verdad el amor, ahora que sabía lo que no era. Sus pensamientos volaron hacia Magnus. Lo que él había puesto sobre la mesa la última noche que estuvo con él en Brooklyn. _Te estás evadiendo,_ había dicho él. ¿Sabía Magnus entonces, lo que Jace sabía también? Que él usaba a Jace como pretexto. Las vendas se le estaban cayendo de los ojos. Magnus tenía razón, todo este tiempo él se había estado escondiendo, porque tenía miedo. Miedo de ser gay. Miedo de lo que la gente pudiera pensar de él, de sus papás, miedo de la Conclave. Él sabía que había implicaciones, aunque oficialmente, no existiese ley alguna en contra de ésto.

Cuando Jace le había puesto la Runa _Sin Miedo_ , Alec había perdido el miedo de todas estas implicaciones. Se había sentido libre, ligero y mucho más él mismo. Era un sentimiento muy similar al que sentía cuando estaba con Magnus. Éste le permitía ser el mismo, ser como él quería ser. Magnus le hacía valiente. Había sido capaz de afrontar una pelea en el Taki´s con tal de defender a Magnus. Había sido capaz de besarle en el callejón en donde todos los transeúntes podían verlos. Sabía que no le importaba. Ahora lo sabía.

Él era un cazador de sombras. No debería sentir miedo. Especialmente no ante esto. Esto era lo que él era. Sí era capaz de aceptar eso, sería finalmente libre.

Cerró los ojos. Quería dejar ir todos estos sentimientos encontrados. No quería seguirse culpando. No quería sentirse inferior nunca más. Recordó algo que leyó en algún lugar. _Nadie puede hacerte sentir inferior sin tu consentimiento._ Bueno, él no estaba dispuesto a otorgar su consentimiento nunca más. Ni a él mismo, ni a nadie más. Alec se enderezó en su asiento, muy digno. Pensaba en lo que le había dicho a Magnus la primera vez que lo había visto. _No es tu culpa, no eres responsable de cómo naciste._ Se lo dijo a la chica lobo en el bar. _No puedes dejar de ser lo que eres._ Entonces, ¿Por qué? Sí era capaz de decírselo a tanta gente, no era capaz de creérselo él mismo. ¿Por qué creía que él era culpable? Que necesitaba esconderse, esconder el hecho de ser gay. Eso no estaba bien. No había ninguna culpa, problema o error con ser gay. El nació así. Era gay y estaba bien.

Miraba a la distancia y se decía a sí mismo que todo estaba bien. Su murmullo se convirtió en un profundo anhelo por ver a Magnus y enterarle de su nuevo descubrimiento. El rostro divino del brujo llegó a su mente. Su perfecta piel color caramelo y sus preciosos ojos de gato. Su cara de asombro cuando le veía, apreciándole por todo lo que era. Alec deseaba convertirse en ese Alec que Magnus veía. El fuerte guerrero, pero también ese alguien más abierto y honesto con el que le gustaba platicar y reír. Ese alguien a quien se puede besar. Ese alguien al que se puede amar.

Ese último pensamiento hizo que se levantara de golpe. _Amor_. Apenas se acababa de dar cuenta que en realidad no estaba enamorado de Jace, pero pensar en Magnus, daba rienda suelta a las mariposas en su estómago. La chispa se prendía de repente y se convertía en una llamarada de fuego al roce de Magnus en su piel. Una sola mirada de Magnus era capaz de erizar todos los vellos de sus brazos, cargarlo de energía. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de esto antes? Pero sí sabía el porqué. Se había estado escondiendo tras una fantasía. Demasiado temeroso de declarar su amor y ahora que ya no sentía miedo, era demasiado tarde. Magnus lo había terminado. Sin embargo, con toda claridad, ahora lo sabía, amaba a Magnus.

La libertad recientemente adquirida estaba viéndose comprometida con la frustración que sentía. Pero él era determinado y terco y no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Cuando regresaran a casa iba a buscar a Magnus. Lo primero que haría sería averiguar por qué no le regresaba las llamadas y trataría de hacerle entender. Él no quería terminar la relación que habían tenido. Ya dejaría atrás lo de esconderse y negarse a él mismo y a los demás lo que era. _El amor nos hace mentirosos_ , había dicho Jace, pero eso no era del todo verdad. Había sido el miedo el que había hecho que Alec mintiera y había sido el amor el que le había hecho querer decir la verdad. Y era con esa verdad, con la que quizás Magnus lo tomaría de vuelta.

Alec pensaba que la posibilidad era muy pequeña, pero sentía que aún había esperanza.

Él podía amar. Él podía ser libre. Podía ser el mismo, y ahora, podía admitir que estaba enamorado de Magnus Bane.


	31. Te amo, Tú Estúpido Nephilim

**Decimonoveno encuentro**

 _ **Magnus**_

Al caer la noche y cansado ya de permanecer en la casa abandonada, Magnus decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores. Perdido en sus pensamientos no prestaba mucha atención en el rumbo que estaba tomando. Estaba clavado pensando en Ragnor, y cómo este se había ido para siempre. Aún no podía comprenderlo y se preguntaba qué pasaría ahora que se supiese la verdad. Analizaba lo que le había dicho a Clary acerca de Alec. Este le había herido de manera inimaginable. No creyó posible que el hecho de que Alec le negara ante los demás le doliese tanto. Al parecer todas esas horas que pasaron juntos no significaron para Alec, lo que significaban para él. Estaba tan frustrado y no podía sacarse el sentimiento de encima.

De repente escuchó un alboroto a la distancia y levantó la vista para averiguar su procedencia. Desde donde estaba se podía ver Alicante y sus torres de cristal sobresaliendo en el horizonte. Normalmente estas brillaban con una luz plateada. Sin embargo, en estos momentos centellaban con un rojo intenso, tal como lo hace una alarma de auxilio. Magnus paró en seco. No era como si, de hecho, la alarma estaba activa. Sin pensarlo siquiera comenzó a correr. Alec se encontraba allí.

Las calles estaban oscuras. Él encontraba el camino adivinando entre ellas. La ciudad parecía abandonada. Se daba cuenta que correr como loco hacia Alicante estaba mal y ahora que ya había llegado, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo proseguir. Estaba dándole la vuelta a Cistern Square cuando decidió regresar a la finca, pero fue emboscado por una horda de demonios Iblis. " _Demonios."_ En Alicante. Ésto era realmente malo.

Los demonios estaban acorralándole contra la pared de una tienda. Él acabó con el primer demonio de ojos amarillos horribles, enviando varios ataques de magia azul contra este. Un segundo demonio ocupó el lugar del primero y Magnus repitió el proceso, matando a tres de un solo ataque. Había algunos más esperando cuando escuchó la ráfaga de aire tras él y el aterrizaje de un par de botas en el suelo. El sonido de una espada serafín romper en el aire. Magnus envió dos demonios más de un solo tiro al suelo y se dio tiempo para girar un poco, alcanzando a ver a Alec parado ahí, tras él, partiendo a otro demonio en dos con su espada serafín.

— ¿Alec? -Magnus se distrajo al ver a Alec y no se dio cuenta de que un último demonio se aproximaba a él sigilosamente por detrás. Pero Alec estaba allí. Allí listo para salvarle la vida. Miraba al cazador de sombras fijamente y con total asombro. Se veía espectacular. Vestido en sus ropas de cazador y sus hermosos ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad de la noche. Su cuerpo en posición de ataque, con cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso y preparado para la acción. Su pelo moviéndose en el viento golpeando su rostro mientras guardaba la espada serafín que acababa de usar contra el demonio. Una delgada capa de polvo le cubría el cuerpo, seguramente polvo del demonio Iblis que acababa de despachar, pero fuera de eso, parecía que no estaba herido.

— ¿Acabas de salvarme la vida? -Magnus se daba cuenta que le costaba trabajo creerlo. Nunca antes de ésto, algún cazador de sombras se habría arriesgado para salvarle la vida a él. Aunque por supuesto, Alec no era cualquier cazador de sombras, ¿o sí? Pero lo que realmente importaba en ese momento era el hecho de que Alec estuviese dispuesto a arriesgar su vida para salvar la de él. Magnus estaba de una pieza. ¿Significaría ésto, quizás, que su relación tenía un futuro?

Alec le veía fijamente, buscando las palabras que ocupaba. Cuando finalmente encontró que decir, Magnus no podía entenderlo.

—No me regresaste las llamadas. Te marqué tantas veces y no me regresaste ni una llamada.

Magnus arqueó las cejas, completamente boquiabierto. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco, o qué? — Tu ciudad está bajo ataque y tú quieres saber ¿por qué no te regrese las llamadas?

Magnus levantó las manos en el aire a modo de desesperación lanzando chispas azules con frustración. — ¡Eres un idiota! – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

— ¿Es esa la razón por la que no me regresaste las llamadas? Porque soy un idiota. –replicó Alec evidentemente indignado.

Magnus sacudió la cabeza todavía en shock por el asombro. Dio unos pasos para acercarse más a él. —No, no te llame porque estoy cansado de que tú solo quieras verme cuando necesitas algo de mí. Estoy cansado de verte enamorado de alguien más, alguien que aparte, jamás podrá corresponder al amor que tú le brindas. Nunca de la manera en que lo hago yo.

Listo. Lo había sacado de su sistema. No podría haber sido más claro que eso.

— ¿Tú me amas? –preguntó Alec bajando la voz.

—Estúpido Nephilim, - suspiró Magnus y sacudió su cabeza nuevamente. ¿Por qué más habría pasado yo las últimas semanas curando a todos tus tontos amigos? Metiéndome en situaciones ridículas solo porque tú estás involucrado en éstas. Sin mencionar ayudarte a ganar la batalla contra Valentine. Y aún más, de a gratis.

Se sentía bien liberarse de todo lo que traía guardado. Aquello que te mueres por ganas de decirle a alguien y te lo has guardado. Se sentía bien sincerarse, quería decir más. Más acerca de cómo su corazón se detenía en cuanto Alec se aproximaba. Cómo amaba verlo reír y ver su cara iluminarse debido a la alegría. Cómo adoraba aún más, el que él fuese el causante de esas sonrisas, pero Alec no le dio tiempo.

—No lo había visto de ese modo. –fue su respuesta a la interrogante de Magnus y a este no le pareció nada bien.

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca has prestado la suficiente atención. –Magnus era consciente de su voz y el enojo que proyectaba en ésta, pero no era capaz de detener las palabras que seguían fluyendo sin medida. —Tengo setecientos años Alexander. Sé cuando algo no está funcionando. Ni siquiera eres capaz de admitir mi existencia ante tus padres.

Alec simplemente le observaba y en lugar de analizar el reclamo real que Magnus estaba haciendo solo dijo: "Creí que tenías trescientos. ¡Tienes setecientos años!

—Bueno, ochocientos, pero quien lleva la cuenta. – Magnus siempre había mentido sobre su edad y no veía una razón para decir la verdad ahora. Y menos al darse cuenta de que Alec estaba evadiendo el verdadero problema. —De cualquier modo, el punto es…

Las palabras se trabaron en su garganta. Alec había fijado su vista a un punto por detrás de él y su boca lanzó un "demonios" por lo alto. Magnus giró de inmediato solo para ver que otra docena de demonios Iblis se aproximaba a ellos. —Vaya manera la tuya de cambiar el tema Lightwood. –gruñó.

Medio volteo para ver a Alec quien ya blandía una espada serafín en su mano.

—Déjame decirte esto, -dijo, fijando sus bellos ojos azules en los de Magnus y poniendo una de sus encantadores sonrisas. Magnus sabía que nunca le había visto tan encantador y tan bello como en ese momento. —Si salimos de esta, te prometo que te presentare ante toda mi familia.

Magnus sintió una sonrisa apoderarse de su rostro. Alec estaba dispuesto a reconocer su relación finalmente. Apenas si podía creerlo, pero no había tiempo para asimilarlo. Los demonios estaban ya encima de ellos. Levantó las manos muy despacio dejando escapar flameantes chispas azules desde sus dedos, le sonrió ampliamente a Alec a través del reflejo azul y le dijo "trato hecho."

Magnus parecía brillar prácticamente. Lanzaba llamas azules contra los demonios sin descanso. Alec, a un lado de él, blandía su espada con facilidad, tumbando demonios a su paso. Los dos juntos eran poderosos pensaba Magnus y además Alec le cubría la espalda en la batalla y eso lo exaltaba. Pensar que Alec era el protector de Jace e Isabelle y que ahora lo tenía para él, era excitante. Un nuevo sentimiento se apoderó de Magnus y era maravilloso.

Cuando acabaron con la horda de demonios que les atacaban, Magnus se acercó a Alec. Sus ojos azules parecían de fuego con la adrenalina de la pelea.

— ¿Estás bien? –indagó Alec.

—Perfectamente, Alexander. No podría estar mejor. –Sonrió. —Así que, ¿vamos a buscar a tu familia ahora? ¿Supongo?

Alec le devolvía la sonrisa mientras pasaba sus manos por el alborotado cabello. Magnus no pudo resistir el arrebato de tocarlo, estiró una mano y la posó en el hombro de Alec. Temiendo por un momento la reacción de él. Ya en otra ocasión se había retirado al sentir la presencia de otros cazadores alrededor. Pero esta vez, Alec fue diferente. Alec se aproximó a él y colocó una de sus manos en su mejilla. Se inclinó y le deposito un suave beso en los labios. —Seguro. –dijo.

—Entonces, ¿por dónde quieres que empecemos? –acató a decir Magnus, aún impactado ante la reacción de Alec.

—Vamos al Salón. Estaba buscando a Aline Penhallow cuando te encontré aquí. Quizás ella esté allí.

Se dio la vuelta y Magnus dejó caer la mano que tenía en su hombro. Tomaron rumbo hacia el Salón de los Acuerdos mientras Alec explicaba el porqué de su búsqueda.

—Nos estamos quedando en casa de los Penhallow. Estábamos ahí cuando un demonio atravesó la ventana y se la llevó. Isabelle corrió tras ella pero no pudimos encontrarla. Envié a Isabelle de regreso a la casa y me vine a buscarla yo mismo.

Magnus frunció el ceño. —Ésto es malo, dijo. Ya sabes, demonios en Alicante.

—Sí, lo sé. –Alec le dio una mirada de soslayo a Magnus.

—Un brujo compañero mío fue asesinado el día de hoy. Ragnor Fell. –Su voz se quebró un poco y la compasión en los ojos de Alec era visible. Envalentonado por su mirada, Magnus continúo con su relato. —Estaba en una casa de campo en las afueras de Alicante. Decidí dar una caminata cuando vi las Torres de Cristal, iluminadas en rojo. Así es como me di cuenta de que las salvaguardas habían caído. Vine a ver lo que pasaba, pensando en que quizás estarías en peligro. Antes de darme cuenta, esos demonios ya estaban encima de mí. Entonces llegaste tú a salvarme la vida. Gracias por eso, por cierto.

Alec le brindó una de esas raras sonrisas que eran exclusivas para Magnus y que hacían que su rostro se iluminara. —De nada.

Llegaron al Salón y entraron en este. Estaba lleno de enfurecidos Cazadores de Sombras y licántropos. Magnus pudo darse cuenta inmediatamente debido al olor a perro mojado. —Lobos, -murmuró.

Alec, a un lado de él, asintió mientras recorría el Salón con la mirada. —Ahí está Aline, iré a ver si está bien.

Se alejó y Magnus no le siguió. Él no conocía a Aline, y aun así, Alec le había prometido que lo presentaría con sus parientes. Eso no quería decir que a Alec le parecería correcto que Magnus le siguiese a todos lados como un perrito faldero. No, pensó Magnus, esa no era su intención. Miró alrededor, y después a sí mismo. El abrigo gris que traía puesto estaba rasgado y sucio con el ichor de demonio. El ácido había manchado la tela en varios lugares. Con una última mirada a Alec, decidió que era tiempo de salir y cambiarse de ropa.

Caminó hacia afuera del Salón, chasqueó los dedos y se deshizo de la ropa arruinada. Después de tomar una gabardina larga de su armario en Brooklyn, y añadir algunos zarcillos extra a sus orejas, se sentó en las escaleras de entrada al Salón. Entonces fue cuando reconoció a Luke y se levantó a saludar.

—Magnus, -dijo Luke, y por la manera en que le había saludado, denotaba un cansancio extremo. —No tenía idea de que estabas aquí.

—Bueno, -contestó Magnus. —Alguien tenía que venir a ayudar a los Nephilim, ahora que las salvaguardas han caído. ¿No es por eso que estás aquí con tu manada?

Luke asintió. Se dirigieron hacia adentro del Salón. El Cónsul, la persona de más alto rango en la jerarquía de los cazadores de sombras se acercó a ellos, con la suficiente osadía de cuestionar la lealtad de ambos a la Conclave. Los Cazadores de Sombras en verdad eran arrogantes, pensó Magnus. Aún frente a la muerte. Fue en ese momento que percibió a Clary que se le había acercado solicitando hablar con él en privado. Clary le entregó en las manos el _Libro Blanco_. Este día de verdad estaba empezando a mejorar, se dijo Magnus. Primero había encontrado a Alec y ahora tenía en sus manos el magnífico libro de hechizos tan apreciado.

—Este libro es mejor de lo que había escuchado, -dijo hojeando y escaneando los cientos de hechizos plasmados en sus hojas. —No puedo esperar para empezar a practicar algunos de estos.

—Magnus. –gritó Clary. —Mi mamá primero. Lo prometiste.

—Yo cumplo mis promesas. –aclaró Magnus en un tono grave.

Clary empezaba una oración cuando fue interrumpida por el molesto pero hermoso cazador de sombras que le acompañaba cuando lo encontraron en la casa de campo. Había algo en ese chico, algo que Magnus no podía señalar exactamente, pero que no le agradaba del todo. Justo cuando el muchacho empezó a indagar sobre el libro de hechizos, Alec se unió llevando a Jace a su lado. Este le dio un manotazo y le reclamó el haber dejado sola a Izzy y a Max. Magnus analizaba la situación, era bastante sospechosa la actitud del cazador.

Clary alejó a Sebastian un poco del grupo y Magnus perdió el interés en la alocada discusión sobre qué Cazador de Sombras podía o no hablar con Clary. Él quería echarle un vistazo al pesado libro de hechizos que sostenía en sus manos.

—Alec, voy a salir un momento a revisar este libro de hechizos, ¿Está bien? –anunció.

Alec alejó la mirada de Clary y Sebastian para verle a él directamente. — ¿Te vas? –preguntó.

—No. No, Me quedaré por aquí a ver en qué termina todo esto. Mañana quizás. Voy a Nueva York a cumplir una promesa que le hice a Clary. Debo ayudar a su mamá. –Explicó Magnus. —Pero tengo un fuerte presentimiento de que necesito alejar este libro de aquí lo antes posible.

—Está bien. –asintió Alec y se alejó de él para seguir la plática con Jace, que en esos momentos cuchicheaba algo con respecto a Clary. Magnus dio la vuelta y salió del Salón. No se sentía del todo confortable entre cazadores de sombras y no tenía en mente dejarlos. Solo quería resguardar el libro en un lugar seguro. La manera en la que Sebastian había reaccionado cuando Clary se lo había puesto en las manos no era nada buena. Casi nunca se equivocaba cuando tenía estos presentimientos acerca de las personas. Una vez afuera, revisó los alrededores, tratando de elegir el mejor camino para irse. En eso estaba cuando un mensaje de fuego de Tessa apareció frente a él.

 _Escuché que estás en Idris. Lamento mucho lo de Ragnor, Sé lo buenos amigos que eran. Si necesitas un lugar para quedarte en Alicante, lejos de los recuerdos, puedes usar la casa en Angels Lane. Ya sabes cuál. Era de Jamie. Había otra familia de cazadores quedándose en ella, pero escuché que huyeron de la ciudad. Es toda una locura ese lugar. No deberías quedarte, pero escuché de Catarina, que ahora tienes una razón para hacerlo. Pelo negro y ojos azules. Siempre has tenido buen gusto. Cuídate y cuida a ese al que amas, son preciados y raros de encontrar. Con Amor, Tessa._

Cuida a ese al que amas. Tessa ni siquiera conocía a Alec y aun así quería que estuviera a salvo solo porque Magnus le amaba. Aún no le había dicho a nadie más, pero se sentía aliviado de que Alec ya lo supiese. Era un peso menos que cargar, solo le gustaría saber cómo es que Catarina lo sabía. Debía haber sacado sus propias conclusiones. De otra forma no se lo habría dicho a Tessa.

Se dirigió a la casa de Angels Lane. La encontró fácilmente. Era una agradable mansión. Una vez adentro, conjuró algunas de sus cosas personales del loft en Brooklyn. Sus sábanas, almohadas y el cobertor de la cama grande en su dormitorio. Algo de ropa, purpurina y accesorios personales de su cómoda personal. En la parte de abajo, acomodó la cafetera roja que le compró a Alec. Solo entonces se instaló en el sillón y comenzó a dar lectura a los hechizos del _Libro Blanco_ , buscando uno que sacará a Jocelyn del estado en el que se encontraba. También buscaba algo más. Un hechizo que le quitará la inmortalidad.

Ese pensamiento había cruzado por su mente algunas décadas atrás. La idea de perder su inmortalidad. Él lo había visto ya todo. Había recorrido todos los lugares. La única cosa que le faltaba por hacer era envejecer al lado de alguien. Por un largo tiempo no había encontrado con quien hacerlo, pero quizás ahora. Después de tantos años, finalmente había llegado.

Quien sabe, si encontraba el hechizo, quizás sería capaz de envejecer al lado de Alec.

La conmoción en la calle le hizo salir de su ensueño. Volteó hacia la ventana. Había actividad demoníaca a pesar de que el sol estaba ya levantándose. La gente en las calles iban rumbo al Salón y Alec llegó a su mente. Ésta cura para Jocelyn iba a tener que esperar un poco más. Se levantó y se apresuró a salir. Ese al que amaba le necesitaba a su lado.


	32. En donde hay dolor

**Vigésimo encuentro – En donde hay dolor…**

 _ **Alec**_

" _No los veo." –Alec, buscando ansiosamente a su familia, se escuchaba como si estuviese a millas del lugar, o hundido en el agua. –Ya deberían estar aquí…_

 _City of Glass,_ _pág_ _. 289 vs._ _Inglés_

Cuando tu hermano muere, es como si una parte de tí muriese también.

Porque ya no eres un hermano mayor

Ya no tienes un hermano menor

No hay manera de volver atrás

Alec escudriñaba el Salón en busca de sus padres. La gente corría alrededor, gimiendo y llorando por los heridos. Era difícil ver algo entre tantas personas. Creyó haber visto una cara familiar con pelo negro por el estrado y fijó un poco la vista. Sí, era Isabelle en los brazos de su madre.

—Están ahí, por el estrado. –le señaló a Jace. ¿Por qué estaba Isabelle abrazando a su madre? ¿Dónde estaba su papá? —Parece que… -no terminó la oración. Empezó a abrirse paso entre la multitud. Izzy lloraba. Algo estaba mal, lo podía notar. La gente abría el camino para que pasara. Cuando alcanzó a ver a su padre, este sostenía a Max en sus brazos. Estaba sentado en el suelo.

La cabeza de Robert inclinada sobre su pequeño hermano que yacía inmóvil en su regazo. Alec se paralizó por unos segundos, Jace que venía justo detrás, casi choca contra él.

—Alec, -dijo Jace, alcanzando a tocar su hombro. Pero Alec se echó a correr. En segundos estaba arrodillado junto a su padre. — ¡Max! -Le llamó tomando las manos de su pequeño hermano que colgaban a los lados de su cuerpo. Estaban heladas. Buscó el pulso en la muñeca. Buscaba la mirada de su padre, pero este se encontraba perdido, ni siquiera lo notaba. Robert tenía fija su mirada en Max y murmuraba el nombre de este, tan bajo, que Alec apenas le escuchaba.

—Max, -repitió Alec, su voz en una súplica desesperada. —Despierta.

Pero no tenía caso. Por la muñeca helada y sin vida de Max, lo sabía, desde el primer momento. No había pulso. No había vida. Se había ido.

Alec sintió a Jace caer a un lado de él, pero no le importó, hizo caso omiso a la incomodidad que usualmente sentía ante la cercanía de su parabatai. El dolor en el pecho era más fuerte. Todo a su alrededor se estaba cayendo. Ahora podía escuchar el susurro de su padre, "Mi hijo, mi hijo." una y otra vez, como letanía. Alec sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Esto no debería estar pasando. No podía ser cierto. Apretaba la mano de Max tratando de forzarle para que abriera sus ojos. Miraba el rostro de su padre y se daba cuenta de la cantidad de sangre que había en la manga de la camisa de este. Había brotado de la cabeza de Max. Muy despacio, porque ya estaba coagulada en la tela del abrigo.

Alec se detuvo en el tiempo. No podía moverse. Fue hasta que un sonido en su lado derecho le hizo levantar la cabeza. Vio a Isabelle hundida en el piso, llorando, con sus manos en el pelo, jalando tan fuerte que seguramente estaba arrancando un tanto de este. Su madre continuaba parada a un lado de ella. Su rostro más pálido de lo que Alec recordara alguna vez. Alec encontró el valor suficiente en su voz, — ¿Qué pasó?

Maryse no contestó, pero Jace, detrás de él, lo hizo. —Fue Sebastian.

Alec giró para ver a Jace. Su rostro como el de una estatua. Duro como una roca. El enojo ardiendo en sus ojos. —Debió haber sido, -dijo. —No hay otra explicación.

Jia y Patrick Penhallow se acercaron a ellos, Aline siguiéndolos con sigilo. Maryse percibió su presencia. Señalaba con su dedo a Jia. Su mano temblaba. —Tú, -acusó. —Tú trajiste a ese monstruo a tu casa. Tú lo invitaste y mató a mi hijo.

Maryse estaba en total descontrol y Jia Penhallow se veía alterada. —Nosotros no… -Balbuceó. —No sabíamos Maryse.

Jia tendió una mano hacia Maryse, pero esta la alejó de un golpe. —No puedo creerte. Debías haber sabido. Era aliado de Valentine. ¿Qué dice eso de ti?

Alec se puso de pie y tomó del brazo a Maryse. —Cálmate mamá. –rogó. Pero Maryse estaba muy lejos de poder calmarse. Esta volteó a ver a Jace con la súplica en su rostro.

—Jace, ¡Ayúdame!

Pero Jace no pudo siquiera moverse, era como una escultura, su pelo brillando en oro por el sol del amanecer. Fue Alec el que intervino, pero inútilmente. Después de algunos fallidos intentos por calmar a su madre, giró a ver el rostro sin vida de Max y después recorrió con la mirada el Salón. Entonces vio a Magnus. Se hallaba recargado contra una pared justo cerca de la puerta trasera del Salón. Magnus le veía a él también. Sus ojos de gato brillando con la luz del sol.

 _ **Magnus**_

El Salón estaba atestado de Cazadores de sombras, que hacían repaso a sus muertos. Magnus buscaba a Alec entre la multitud. Logró ver a Maryse primero, porque escuchó sus lamentos. A un lado de ella, Isabelle sentada en el piso, llorando. Jace parado a un lado de ella como estatua. Y ahí, a un lado de ellos un hombre sentado en el piso con un pequeño en su regazo.

Magnus podía escuchar la voz del pequeño en su cabeza. De aquel día en el Portal, "¿Eres un Brujo" Le había visto con aquellos enormes ojos escondidos tras unos grandes lentes, muy serio. Magnus había vivido lo suficiente, y había visto lo suficiente como para saber diferenciar entre alguien que está muerto y alguien que está dormido. A pesar de la distancia, sabía que el chico ya no estaba vivo.

Alec estaba sentado frente al hombre, que ahora podía adivinar, era Robert Lightwood. Alec lucía pálido y sostenía las manos de Max en las suyas. Su cabeza inclinada hacia su pequeño hermano, con el cabello justo encima de sus ojos. Vio a Alec levantarse, cuando Maryse empezó a gritarle a una mujer cerca de ella. Alec trataba de calmar a su Madre y Magnus no perdía detalle. A lo lejos vigilaba cada movimiento. Su corazón dolía. Alec acababa de perder a su hermano. Magnus avanzó un poco más, rodeando el Salón, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver mejor, pero sin llegar hasta ellos. Claramente no había cabida para que él estuviese ahí con ellos, pero necesitaba ver. Necesitaba analizar a Max. Asegurarse de que nada más podía hacerse. Era tonto pensar que había algo más por hacer, pero si había la más pequeña posibilidad, él lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa por cambiar la tensión en los hombros de Alec. Tensión que era clara y que le dejaba saber que Alec estaba sufriendo.

Se detuvo ahí, recargado contra la pared del Salón. Analizando al chico que Robert sostenía en sus brazos. Desde ahí podía apreciar la enorme herida en la cabeza del pequeño y la sangre que había empapado el brazo de Robert. Robert no se daba cuenta de nada. Permanecía sentado ahí, perdido en su dolor. Magnus recordó el sufrimiento de Tessa al morir su Jamie. Pero Jamie era un viejo, este era solo un niño de nueve años. Aun así, perder a un niño debía doler mucho más, pensó para sí mismo. Magnus no tenía la menor idea de cómo se debía sentir. Nunca sabría lo que es perder a un hermano tampoco.

Alec se dio por vencido en su intento por calmar a su madre. Giró su vista alrededor del Salón. Magnus contuvo el aliento cuando vio su rostro. Jamás había visto a Alec tan triste, tan herido y perdido como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Alec volvió a ver a su hermano y después levantó la vista para encontrarse con la suya. Como si hubiese sentido su presencia. Sostuvieron la mirada por un momento y entonces Alec alcanzó a Jace y señaló hacia Magnus. Ambos se alejaron del grupo y se dirigieron a su encuentro.

—Magnus, -habló Jace mientras Alec solo se quedaba parado mirándole con sus hermosos ojos azules. Magnus devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, dejándole saber que le había escuchado, pero sin retirar la vista de Alec. Jace continúo.

—Puedes ayudarnos. Sabastian Verlac ha matado a nuestro hermano y necesitamos rastrearlo para hacerle pagar por lo que hizo.

Solo entonces volteo Magnus a ver a Jace. — ¿Quieres que les ayude a rastrear al asesino de tu hermano para que puedas ir a matarlo? –replicó la pregunta.

Jace asintió. —Eso fue lo que dije.

Algo en el modo en que lo dijo alteraba a Magnus. —Te ayudaré, pero creo que en realidad deberías estar aquí con todos. –sugirió Magnus con tono grave en su voz. —Algo terrible ha pasado y parece que tu hermana y tus papás podrían necesitar tu ayuda.

Magnus regresó la mirada a Alec. Sus ojos estaban a punto de soltar las lágrimas. Sentía el peso en los hombros de Alec, el dolor y la responsabilidad que llevaba encima. Él no sería capaz. No podía perder el control y llorar, sin importar lo mucho que necesitara hacerlo. Era el mayor y tenía que permanecer fuerte para los demás. Entonces Magnus se dio cuenta que él tenía que ser el que ayudará a Alec en su pena. Él sería el hombro que necesitaba para desahogarse en esos momentos de dolor. Pero no ahí, obviamente. No frente a los demás.

—Ven conmigo. –le pidió a Alec y tiró de él por la puerta trasera del Salón. Salió del lugar y escuchó los pasos de Alec siguiéndole. Una vez afuera, caminó un poco más, alejándose del Salón. Se detuvo en un gran árbol que cubría perfectamente sus sombras. El sol aún no estaba en todo lo alto. Se dio la vuelta pensando que Alec estaba aún, a unos pasos retirado de él. Pero al girar, Alec ya tenía los brazos en el aire, listo para abrazarle. Enterró su cabeza en su cuello y le escuchó sollozar. Magnus lo rodeó con los suyos y lo apretó lo más que pudo.

—Oh, Alec, bebé, cariño. –murmuró Magnus sobre el pelo de Alec una y otra vez. Con una mano acariciaba su espalda y con la otra alisaba su cabello, empujándole para acercarlo todavía más. —Lo siento, Alec, bebé. –Acunaba a Alec como si realmente fuese un bebé y le estuviese consolando. —Mi bebé, mi bebé. –seguía diciendo mientras Alec lloraba empapando el abrigo de Magnus con sus lágrimas.

 _ **Alec**_

Se ha ido. Se ha ido. La realidad le llegó de golpe al corazón. Tener a Magnus le permitía desahogarse. Sintió su corazón quebrarse y estaba completamente agradecido de que Magnus hubiese tomado la decisión de alejarlo de la multitud. Llevárselo lejos de todos aquellos ante los cuales, Alec no podía permitirse perder la compostura. Tan pronto como Magnus dio la vuelta, Alec se tiró en sus brazos y se permitió llorar.

Magnus estaba parado contra el árbol pero lentamente fue bajándose al piso, llevándose a Alec junto con él y permitiéndole recostarse en su regazo. Alec tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Magnus y lloraba sin control. Magnus no le soltó. Sus dedos acariciaban su cuello entre el cabello de Alec reconfortándole hasta que sus murmullos lograron calmarle.

Cuando Alec levantó la vista finalmente, sus ojos dolían, pero Magnus estaba ahí con él.

—Gracias.-le dijo muy quedamente. —Por estar aquí para mí.

—Siempre. –Le aseguró. —Cuando lo necesites, estaré aquí para sostenerte y que tú puedas llorar.

— ¿De verdad, lo harás? –Preguntó Alec tembloroso. — ¿Esto me hace parecer muy débil?

—Llorar por lo que se ama jamás será debilidad. -Le reconfortó Magnus con lágrimas brillando en sus propios ojos. Alec alzó la mano para acariciar su mejilla. Llenó de ternura al ver su dolor reflejado en el rostro de Magnus.

— ¿Es por eso que también lloras? –indagó Alec.

—Ver tu dolor, Alexander, me hiere. –explicó Magnus. Alec suspiró profundamente y se acercó un poco más a él, cerrando los ojos. Sintió a Magnus apretar sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de él.

—Debería regresar adentro. –murmuró finalmente. Magnus asintió.

— ¿Estás listo para afrontarlos? ¿Ser fuerte, una vez más, para ellos?

Alec levantó su mirada encontrando los ojos de Magnus. Estaba sorprendido. — ¿Cómo sabías que necesitaba hacerme el fuerte ante ellos y que lo único que quería era desahogarme y llorar?

—Porque te conozco Alexander. –aclaró Magnus mientras limpiaba otra lágrima de la mejilla de Alec.

— ¿Nos ayudaras a rastrear a Sebastian? -Preguntó finalmente.

—Por supuesto que lo haré. Cualquier cosa por ti. –suspiró Magnus. —Hay una casa aquí en Alicante que puedo usar. Está en Angel's Lane, en el número 32. Tráeme cualquiera de sus cosas. Veré si puedo rastrearle con eso, y Alec; si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa… Incluso si lo único que necesitas es que te abrace, ven. No me importa si es a la mitad de la noche. Siempre puedes venir a mí.

Alec se inclinó hacia él y lo besó. Un beso que sabía salado debido a las lágrimas. Un beso que Magnus devolvió con toda la suavidad y ternura de la que fue capaz. Entonces Alec se puso de pie y le dio un último apretón a la mano de Magnus antes de irse rumbo al Salón. Se sentía devastado, pero fuerte.


	33. Ave Atque Vale

_**Ave Atque Vale**_

 _ **Alec**_

Una vez dentro del Salón de los Acuerdos, Alec notó que su padre seguía donde lo había dejado. Jace se encontraba detrás de Robert e Isabelle se había acomodado a un lado de su padre , pero su madre no se veía por ningún lado.

— ¿Dónde está mamá? Preguntó Alec al llegar con ellos.

—Fue a buscar otra casa para quedarnos. –contestó Isabelle con la voz ronca de tanto llorar. —No quiso volver a la casa de los Penhallow.

Alec respiró profundamente y se marchó a buscar a su madre. La encontró hablando con una mujer de pelo gris que le ponía unas llaves en las manos.

—Mamá, -dijo Alec. — ¿Qué haces?

Su madre dio la vuelta para encararlo dejando a Alec en shock al verla. Su cara estaba totalmente transparente y su rostro como si hubiese envejecido diez años más en la última hora. —He arreglado todo para quedarnos en otra casa. –le dijo. Su voz, sin emoción alguna. —Podremos llevar a Max para dar nuestro último adiós antes del funeral.

Le paso un listón plateado. Era costumbre de los Cazadores de Sombras colocarlo sobre los ojos de los muertos.

— ¿No se supone que debe permanecer aquí con el resto de los cazadores? –le cuestionó, indicando los cuerpos de los demás caídos. La gente estaba atareada colocando los cuerpos de los demás cazadores en una línea.

Maryse hizo una mueca. — ¿Crees que voy a dejar a mi hijo quedarse ahí en el piso frío del Salón, solo? -Ella negó con la cabeza. —Él vendrá con nosotros. Haremos nuestro ritual familiar hoy mismo.

Alec asintió y le pidió indicaciones de la casa en la que se iban a quedar. Ella le dijo la dirección y volteo a ver al resto de su familia por detrás de Alec. Estaba exhausta. Su cuerpo estaba dejando de responder.

—Traeré a los demás. –se ofreció Alec, mirando al mirar el cansancio de su madre.

—Gracias Alexander, -le dijo. Él sabía que su madre estaba agradecida con él por guardar la compostura. Parecía que él era el único capaz de lograrlo en ese momento. ¿Qué diría ella, si supiese que fue gracias a Magnus que él lo había logrado?

Alec se encargó de trasladar a su familia a la nueva casa temporal en Alicante. Esta se encontraba muy cerca de la de Angel's Lane. También se dio tiempo para ir a la de los Penhallow con Jace y retirar todo el equipaje. Encontraron a sus padres tan pronto como entraron a la casa. Estaban sentados lado a lado en el sofá. Max estaba tendido en un pequeño otomán a un lado del sofá. Ya se encontraba vestido completamente de blanco, el color para la muerte en la cultura de los Cazadores de Sombras. Sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su estómago y sus ojos cerrados. Alec caminó hacia ellos y tocó el pelo de su hermano.

— ¿Dónde está Izzy? –preguntó.

Robert no dijo nada, solo volteo a ver a Max. Maryse no levantó la mirada pero contestó en voz baja, "Arriba."

—Yo iré por ella. –dijo Jace y subió las escaleras llamando a Isabelle para que bajara al ritual.

Era un ritual simple el de los Cazadores de Sombras. Se llevaba a cabo solo con los familiares directos y antes del funeral. Todos se acomodaban en círculo, alrededor del cuerpo y una runa de luto era dibujada en la mano derecha de cada familiar. Entonces, el de mayor edad, colocaba el listón plateado sobre los ojos. Para dar fin a la ceremonia, el mayor de los jóvenes debía recitar el poema Catullus. Poema oficial de despedida a los muertos entre los cazadores de sombras. Ave Atque Vale.

Isabelle bajó y cada uno de ellos tomó su lugar alrededor del otomán. Maryse a la cabeza de Max. Robert a la derecha, enseguida Alec, después Jace y al último Isabelle. Alec miraba a su hermana frente a él. Se veía exhausta. En su cabeza se podía ver el golpe que recibió de Sebastian. Alec sabía que se estaba culpando. Ella estaba en la casa con Max y Sebastian cuando todo había pasado. No había podido evitarlo. Alec sabía que era inútil tratar de convencerla de que no era su culpa. Ella no lo aceptaría de todos modos.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que su madre tomó su estela. Maryse tomó la mano derecha de Robert y marcó la runa. Robert hizo una mueca al sentir el roce de la estela. Alec le extendió la mano a su padre al terminar su madre. Sentía las callosidades y lo rasposo en sus manos. Su padre se inclinó un poco y con mucho cuidado trazó la Runa. Suaves líneas de luto apareciendo en la piel de Alec.

Alec tomó la estela de la mano de su padre y giró hacia Jace, tomando la mano que este tenía ya dispuesta. Miró a su parabatai a los ojos. Lágrimas de dolor brillaban contenidas. Jace podía lucir como una estatua sin sentimientos algunas veces, pero Alec sabía que estaba sufriendo tanto como lo hacía él. Dibujo la Runa tan cuidadosamente como lo había hecho su padre en él. Al terminar apretó la mano de Jace ligeramente antes de pasarle la estela. Jace tomó la mano de Isabelle y Alec vio las lágrimas caer a través de su rostro, goteando en su cuello hasta llegar a costurilla de su playera mientras Jace terminaba la runa.

Finalmente, Isabelle tomó la estela y se paró frente a su madre. Sus manos temblaban al tomar las de su madre, pero se forzó a dibujar la runa. Maryse guardo la estela en su bolo y tomó el listón plateado. Se inclinó ante su hijo y lo colocó cuidadosamente sobre sus ojos. Con el cuidado que solo una madre puede tener al tocar el rostro de un hijo. Se levantó hasta quedar muy firme y miró a Alec a los ojos, " _Tu turno."_

Alec pasó saliva y empezó a recitar el poema. Normalmente este se hacía en Latín, pero él prefería el inglés para que todos entendieran.

A través de muchas ciudades y muchos mares

He venido, hermano con estas rimas de melancolía

Para brindarte este último adiós, en las puertas de la muerte

Y hablarle a las silenciosas cenizas con propósito

Ahora que el destino te lleva, aun a ti, de mi

Oh, hermano te arranca de mí de forma cruel

Ahora al menos esta última ofrenda

Bendecida por la tradición de nuestros padres como regalo a los muertos

Acepta por costumbres las lágrimas que un hermano te brinda

Y para la eternidad, hermano, saludos y buenaventura.

"Atque in perpetuum frater ave atque vale," -dijeron Jace e Isabelle.

"Ave atque vele," –repitieron Maryse y Robert. Entonces llegó el silencio.


	34. Necesito decir que estoy saliendo con él

_**Vigésimo primer encuentro – primera parte**_

 _ **Magnus**_

El toquido en la puerta despertó a Magnus. El sol estaba comenzando a levantarse cuando se quedó dormido en el sofá, ya era casi medio día. Se levantó a abrir la puerta y sin sorpresa alguna, encontró a Alec y a Jace afuera. Llevaban una caja con objetos. Sus ojos se fueron a encontrar los de Alec inmediatamente. Lucía bastante cansado. Círculos negros alrededor de los ojos sobresalían en su blanca piel. Como si fuesen golpes. Sus ojos azules sin brillo debido al agotamiento. Como si una parte de él hubiese muerto con su hermano, lo que en parte, era cierto. Ya no estaba su hermano pequeño por lo que una parte de él se había ido también.

Siguieron a Magnus a la sala en donde Jace vació el contenido de la caja encima de la mesa.

—Estas son las cosas de Sebastian. –anunció. — ¿Puedes rastrearlo?

—Ya me ocuparé de eso. –le dijo Magnus. —Primero café, por favor. ¿Acaso es qué durmieron algo? -La pregunta iba encaminada a Alec. Le miró con atención antes de dirigirse a la esquina en donde había conjurado la cafetera roja que le había comprado a Alec. No había electricidad en Idris, pero él no la necesitaba para hacerla trabajar. Sirvió tres tazas de café y le pasó una a Alec y una más a Jace, él le dio un gran trago a la tercera.

Alec sacudió su cabeza. —No tuvimos tiempo de dormir. Tuvimos que hacer el ritual. Tuve que… -su voz se quebró antes de terminar.

Magnus alcanzó su mano y la presionó suavemente, antes de soltarla. Alec tomó aire en un suspiro y continúo su relato. —Mi madre está tan molesta con los Penhallows, que hizo preparativos para que nos cambiemos a otra casa. Ellos están ahí ahora. Isabelle se ha encerrado en su cuarto. Se está culpando a sí misma. Cómo si yo no la hubiese dejado sola con él. Yo soy él que debería ser culpado.

—Por supuesto que no. –replicó Magnus. Ninguno de ustedes debe culparse. Tú no sabías que Sebastian no era de fiar.

—Lo sé. –replicó Alec. —Pero me siento devastado. Traté de dormir en una casa extraña después del ritual pero no podía dejar de pensar en Max. –su voz temblaba, las palabras se atoraban en la garganta y finalmente se dejó caer al sofá.

"Lo que sea," pensó Magnus. Lo que sea para hacerte sentir mejor. —Podría traerte algunas de tus cosas del Instituto, ¿Te gustaría eso?

Alec sacudió la cabeza y se reclinó en el sofá. Jace, que estaba ocupado revisando las cosas en la mesa, levantó la cabeza rápidamente.

—Alec, ve arriba y trata de dormir, luces exhausto. –dijo. Jace usaba un tonó de hermano realmente preocupado. Como Alec no hizo el intento de moverse, Jace se aproximó, le tendió la mano para levantarlo y encaminarlo al pasillo.

— ¡Ve! –ordenó. Pero Alec seguía quieto.

—Hay algo que necesito decir. –aclaró, mientras Jace y Magnus le veían intrigados. —Es algo que ustedes dos no saben, pero necesito decirlo.

Sus ojos encontraron con los de Jace. —Estoy saliendo con él. –dijo e hizo un ademán para señalar a Magnus con la mano. Estoy saliendo con Magnus. Necesito que lo sepas.

Los ojos de Alec cambiaron de Jace a Magnus. Magnus tenía la boca abierta como reacción a la revelación de Alec. Él había asegurado que lo presentaría ante toda su familia, pero escucharlo en estos momentos era realmente inesperado.

—Lo sé, -replicó Jace. —Y sabes que yo estoy de acuerdo con ello. ¿Verdad?

Alec asintió. Jace colocó su mano en el brazo de éste y terminó el pensamiento. —Entiendo el porqué de que necesites decirlo ahora. Ya lo dijiste, ahora, ve. –Alec obedeció la orden y subió las escaleras.

Jace giró hacía Magnus que seguía con la boca abierta. Este la cerró rápidamente al sentir su mirada. — ¿Qué fue todo eso? –le preguntó a Jace.

—Nuestro hermano ha muerto. Él nunca sabrá lo que Alec me acaba de decir a mí.

—Gracias. –dijo Magnus. Entendiendo.

—Gracias, ¿Por qué?

—Por ser su hermano, creo. –replicó Magnus.

Jace asintió y regresó a la mesa. Levantó un brazalete y jugó con el en la mano. —Me estabas enseñando a rastrear, pero no terminamos con eso. ¿Será que podemos retomarlo ahora? Yo te observo para ver cómo funciona.

—Claro. –Magnus se aproximó al otro lado de la mesa y tomó el Libro de la mesa. Sus dedos comenzaron a emitir chispas azules y un hechizo de rastreo salió de su boca. Cerró los ojos mientras presionaba el libro en sus manos. Nada. Volvió a repetir el hechizo, pero pasó lo mismo.

— ¿Este libro es de Sebastian? – le preguntó a Jace.

—Debe serlo. –contestó este.

Una hora después habían tratado con cada uno de los objetos en la mesa y nada había funcionado. —Es como si ya no estuviese aquí. –murmuró Magnus.

— ¿Quieres decir que está muerto?

—Podría ser, pero no estoy seguro. Quizás tenga algo que bloquea los hechizos de rastreo.

Jace sacudió la cabeza frustrado. —Bueno, sabes qué, me voy. Necesito caminar. Dile a Alec cuando despierte que me fui a casa. Giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a la salida.

Con un chasquido de dedos, Magnus removió todo el desorden de la mesa al interior de la caja y camino al pasillo. En el descanso de la escalera, se detuvo un momento, dudando, pero entonces pensó en lo que Tessa le había escrito, _ese al que amas_ , había dicho. Subió las escaleras y entró a la recamara. En la gran cama kingsize, con sus propias sábanas y almohadas y su suave cobertor, estaba Alec recostado. Magnus retiró las botas, los jeans y el abrigo que vestía, dejándose puesto solo los boxers de Calvin Klein y una playera. Alec se movió de lugar y giró para reclinar la cabeza en el hombro de Magnus cuando este se metió a la cama con él. Este lo envolvió en sus brazos y dejo su cabeza descansar contra la de Alec. A pesar de todo el dolor y la tristeza, se sentía seguro, ubicado en el mundo, porque Alec estaba otra vez en sus brazos.


	35. AMS 35 Las historias de Max

**Vigésimo-primer encuentro – parte 2**

 **Las historias de Max**

 _ **Magnus**_

Cuando despertó ya estaba oscuro afuera, lo que quería decir que ya era de noche. Alec continuaba dormido en sus brazos. Este ajustó el abrazo un poco más mientras veía el techo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Unos minutos después, Alec se revolvía inquieto. Sus párpados no dejaban de moverse aún con los ojos cerrados. De pronto le escuchó gemir quedamente.

—Alec, -murmuró Magnus. —Despierta, tienes una pesadilla.

Lo sacudió un poco. Alec abrió los ojos de golpe y dejo salir un grave chillido. "Max," dijo, y se sentó derecho en la cama. El corazón de Magnus dio un vuelco. Le tocó la espalda cuidadosamente para llamar su atención. "Alec"

Magnus notó como Alec contraía los hombros al asimilar que su hermano ya no estaba. Alec giró para verle. Una infinita tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos. Volvió a reclinarse en la cama para colocar su cabeza en el pecho de Magnus, dejando salir un pequeño gemido.

—Se ha ido, -murmuró. —No puedo creerlo.

Magnus acarició su espalda y tiró de él para acercarle a su cuerpo. Permanecieron así, abrazados, en silencio. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Alec levantó su cabeza un poco y Magnus sintió un beso en su cuello. —Gracias por estar aquí. –murmuró Alec contra su cuello. —Sé que hice muy poco para merecerlo. Ni siquiera pude respetar nuestro acuerdo.

—Alexander, ¿No creerás que esperaba que me presentaras a tus padres la misma noche en la que falleció tu hermano? ¿O, sí? –Magnus suspiró e inmediatamente recordó las palabras de Jace.

—No, pero dije que te presentaría con toda mi familia, y ahora, ya no es posible. Uno de ellos se a ido y nunca podré presentarte ante él. —sonaba devastado y Magnus con él.

— ¿Qué haré ahora, Magnus? Ya nada tiene sentido.

Magnus le suavizó el cabello. —Debes vivir tu pena, Alec. El luto que llevas dentro. Llorar todo lo que necesites llorar, y eventualmente, encontrarás aquello que sea tan puro y verdadero que te de la paz que necesitas. Yo sé que encontrarás todas las cosas que de verdad tienen sentido en el mundo y tu vida tomará su rumbo nuevamente.

-Alec levantó la cabeza para verle. — ¿Cómo es que te volviste tan sabio?

—El gato escaldado, del agua fría huye, -replicó Magnus quedamente. —He pasado por mis propias pérdidas también. Recuéstate y cuéntame un poco de él. Eso ayuda. Solo recuerdos. Déjalos fluir en tu mente.

—Recordarlo, -suspiró Alec mientras se reclinaba en Magnus.

Alec hablaba en voz baja, recordando. Tímidamente al principio, pero al final de cuentas, recordando a su hermano.

—Tenía 9 años cuando mi mamá llegó a mi cuarto. Su panza estaba muy grande. Me preocupaba porque ella se movía con dificultad. "¿Te duele?," le preguntaba. "¿Ya mero llega el bebé? " Ella sonreía y se sentaba junto a mi cama. "Estoy bien, Alec. No te preocupes por mí," me decía. Le gustaba pasar sus manos por mi cabello. "Tu hermano estará aquí muy pronto," "Ya he pasado por esto dos veces, ¿cierto?" "Ahora, duérmete. Y quién sabe, quizás mañana tendrás un nuevo hermanito contigo"

Cuando desperté la siguiente mañana, me apresure a su cuarto, sabiendo de algún modo, que él estaría allí. Ella estaba sentada en la cama sosteniendo a Max en sus brazos. Corrí encima de ellos y ella me abrazó con su mano libre. Le vi. Era tan pequeño con su piel rosada y tersa. Sus dedos pequeñitos. "Este es Maxwell," me dijo y me lo pasó para que lo sostuviera. "Confío en ti, Alec. Puedes abrazarlo." No estaba pesado y al tenerlo en mis brazos, él abrió los ojos para mirarme. Ojos oscuros y pelo oscuro. Y lo juro, a pesar de ser un recién nacido, me sonrió.

Cuando ajusto un año, empezó a caminar. Yo lo seguía a todos lados. Cuidando que no se hiciera daño. Isabelle y yo jugábamos con él todo el tiempo. Jugábamos a ser una familia, pero Isabelle lo arruinaba todo el tiempo, porque no le gustaba ser la mamá. "¿Por qué debo ser la mamá siempre yo? " Me gritaba. "Porque eres una chica. Le contestaba sin entender el problema. Chicas, ¿cierto? Max empezaba a llorar y entonces Isabelle se retiraba. Yo lo tomaba de la cuna y lo mecía en mis brazos. "No llores Max," le decía. "No es tu culpa," "es tu mamá siendo ella misma, como siempre." Me miraba con esos enormes ojos cafés llenos de lágrimas. "No te preocupes, ya te acostumbraras," le decía para consolarlo.

Magnus reía con el tierno relato que Alec le contaba. Alec se detenía por momentos a través de la historia, y justo cuando Magnus iba a alentarlo para que continuara, Alec retomaba la historia.

—Max tenía dos cuando Jace llegó a nuestra casa. Max lo amó de inmediato. Tal como amaba a todo el mundo. Yo estaba muy lastimado al principio. Jace era el nuevo en la familia y había traído el desorden a mí organizada y bien encaminada vida. Jace era rudo y muy difícil. No sabía todavía que era su mecanismo de defensa, su caparazón. Una vez, mientras estudiaba en mi cuarto, escuché a Max llorar. Despertaba, probablemente de una siesta y quería salir de la cama. Caminé por el pasillo para ir por él, pero Jace llegó primero. Llegué a la entrada del cuarto de Max y me quedé observando, un poco ansioso al principio, pero al final, mis temores eran infundados. Jace estaba parado junto a la cuna jugando sus dedos para calmar a Max. "Hola pequeño bebé," le decía mientras levantaba a Max y lo cargaba en sus brazos. Entonces empezó a cantarle una extraña canción de niños, meciéndole de arriba abajo. Max reía tan fuerte. Ahora cuando cierro los ojos, puedo escuchar su voz, tan clara y fresca como la lluvia en la primavera. Fue aquel día, cuando decidí otorgarle el beneficio de la duda.

"Max tenía cinco, Jace y yo, catorce. Nos hicimos parabatai. Jace me lo pidió y yo le dije que debía pensarlo. Convertirse en el parabatai de alguien, es algo muy serio. No debes tomar esa decisión a la ligera. Max vino a mi cuarto esa noche, era pasada la hora de dormir. "Alec," me dijo muy seriamente. "Vas a decirle que sí, ¿verdad? Porque creo que de verdad te necesita."

La voz de Alec se quebró y calló por un momento. Magnus le miró y limpió las lágrimas que empezaban a caer por sus mejillas. Su corazón sufría el dolor del chico que amaba.

"¿Tú crees? Le pregunté y él asintió. Le envié de regreso a la cama pero sus palabras se quedaron clavadas en mi mente. De algún modo sentía que tenía razón. Jace era loco y suicida y me necesitaba para cubrirle la espalda. Así que accedí al siguiente día. Max estaba extasiado. "Sabía que lo harías" gritaba con los ojos llenos de felicidad, detrás de los lentes que le habían adaptado justo esa semana. Cuando te conviertes en parabatai necesitas testigos. Jace y yo escogimos a dos. Mi padre e Isabelle fueron los míos y mi madre y Max los de Jace. La prueba de fuego fue en Idris. Esa fue la primera vez que Max estuvo aquí. Estaba tan maravillado por el juramento de parabatai y todo el proceso. Ese fue uno de los mejores paseos de su vida.

No mucho después de eso, en Nueva York, hubo un invierno muy frío. Todos fuimos a esquiar a Central Park. Max tenía miedo y tuvo que usar un banco para no resbalarse. Jace decidió ayudarle. Tomó el banco y se puso frente a él para ayudarle mientras sostenía sus manos. Jace, patinando detrás de él, prometiendo atraparlo si se caía. "Pero no lo harás," le decía, "porque yo te tengo." Max aprendió a patinar ese invierno y llegó a hacerlo mucho mejor que nosotros.

Creo que fue el año pasado, o quizás hace dos cuando tomó mi estela. Yo te lo platique, ¿recuerdas? –le dijo a Magnus sin esperar respuesta. Noté que me faltaba pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya había trazado con ella el piso de madera. Dejó muchas horribles marcas negras. Cuando le pregunté por lo que estaba haciendo, también le advertí que había arruinado el piso y que mamá estaría muy molesta con él. Me contestó el muy cínico que era mi estela la que había rayado el piso. Me arrodillé y se la quite de las manos. "¿Por qué estás marcando el piso, de todos modos? Sabes que las estelas no son para eso." "Está frío," me contestó. "Todo lo que quería era calentarlo un poco." "¿Querías prenderle fuego? Le pregunté. "No," me contestó mirándome a través de sus lentes, "lo que quería era tibiarlo un poco para que no se me enfríen los pies cuando camino." Entonces usa calcetines, le dije. El me miró como si yo fuese un completo idiota y me dijo, "Calcetines, ¿Quién usa calcetines," se levantó y se fue sacudiendo la cabeza ante mi ridícula sugerencia.

Alec se quedó callado. Magnus no quiso romper el silencio. Pensando en Max y las hermosas historias que Alec acababa de contar.

—Gracias, -murmuró finalmente. —Gracias por platicarme de él. –Apretó sus brazos alrededor de Alec más fuerte y se quedaron tendidos en la cama durante un largo rato. Llegó la calma y una atmósfera serena invadió la recamara.


	36. Creo que te Amo

Aviso: este capítulo tiene contenido sexual

 **Vigésimo primer encuentro – parte 3**

 _ **Magnus**_

Finalmente, Alec levantó su cuerpo, reclinándose en su codo y le miró directo a los ojos.

— ¿Sería inapropiado si quisiera besarte? –le preguntó a Magnus. —Sería algo así como que te estoy usando para calmar mi dolor, y no se siente del todo bien.

Alec era así, siempre honesto y abierto. No cabía la mentira en él y Magnus lo sabía. Él estaba siendo sincero. No quería que Magnus pensara que lo estaba usando.

—Puedes besarme. –contestó Magnus. —En verdad, no hay problema.

Se estiró para tocar la mejilla de Alec y tiró de él. La boca de Alec alcanzó la suya con un arrebato de urgencia. Magnus sentía el dolor y la desesperación de ese beso mientras sus labios se abrían por la presión que Alec ejercía en ellos. Este introdujo su lengua en la boca, explorando el espacio con una necesidad latente. Tomó el rostro de Magnus con su mano libre en un movimiento rápido, de esos que solo los cazadores de sombras pueden lograr. Después se posó encima de él. Magnus rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos y jaló para acercarlo. Deslizó sus manos en la espalda de Alec y estas desaparecieron bajo la playera que este estaba usando. Magnus se había quitado los zapatos, los jeans y el suéter antes de meterse a la cama. En respuesta a las caricias, Alec pegó su cuerpo y presionó las caderas contra él. Un suave gemido se le escapó de la garganta al momento de mover su boca contra la de Magnus.

Magnus sintió el hervor de la sangre partir desde su estómago. Sentir a Alec encima de él mientras una de sus manos se enterraba entre su cabello y otra encontraba el camino a la costura de su playera para meterse abajo esta, le hacía perder el control. Aprovechó para mover las manos que tenía sobre la espalda de Alec, marcando suaves caricias a lo largo de cada músculo y cada cicatriz. Alec se liberó del beso y elevó su cuerpo ayudándose de sus hombros. Jaló su propia playera por encima de su cabeza y la aventó al piso, solo para regresar a la boca de Magnus, besándolo con pasión. Tenía ambas manos bajo la playera de Magnus y tiraba de esta hacia arriba para sacarla. Como resultado, el perfecto torso de Magnus tocaba el suyo, excitándole aún más. Alec se levantó sobre Magnus nuevamente, respirando con dificultad, tomó nuevamente la orilla de la playera y logró sacarla de un solo movimiento. Magnus le alcanzó arriba para acomodar un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de Alec. Los ojos de este estaban oscurecidos con una mezcla de dolor y pasión.

Ante el movimiento de Magnus, Alec dudo un tanto y buscó la mirada de Magnus.

— ¿Está bien? ¿Está bien que estemos en esto? – preguntó, pareciendo repentinamente muy joven y muy vulnerable.

—Está bien por mí, -aseguró Magnus. — ¿Está bien para ti?

Alec rodó sobre su propia espalda con el pecho aún agitado por el esfuerzo de controlarse y mirando al techo, decidió volcar algunas verdades. —Quiero hacerlo. –se animó. Con voz casi inaudible. —Pero no solo, porque quiero aliviar algo del dolor que siento.

Magnus ladeó su cuerpo para trazar con sus dedos, algunas de las figuras en lo alto del brazo de Alec. –pensativo y dudoso se atrevió a preguntar. — ¿Cuál es la razón, entonces?

—Alec giró su cuerpo y su cabeza y le sostuvo la mirada a Magnus. —Porque…-dijo bajando su voz a nivel de suspiro. —Creo que te amo.

De todas las cosas que Alec podría haber dicho, esta fue una que Magnus no esperaba. Su corazón pegó un salto tan fuerte que se atragantó. Alec le había ofrecido presentarle con sus padres y este le había buscado en un momento de dolor muy grande. Incluso había llorado en su hombro y le había contado historias de su hermano. Pero llegar a esto. Escucharle decir que le amaba, era algo que Magnus no había anticipado en lo absoluto. Por lo que a él concernía, Alec seguía enganchado a su parabatai Jace y el sentimiento de saber que él hombre del que se había enamorado, le correspondía, era indescriptible.

El hervor de la sangre se esparció por las venas. Se sentía más vivo de lo que podía recordar en siglos. Sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad y su rostro se iluminó completamente. Una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en su rostro. Una que alcanzaba para desaparecer la tristeza de las últimas horas. Él chico hermoso que tenía en su cama le veía con asombro, inquietó, pero finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa. De ninguna manera pensó que fuese posible hacer sonreír a Alec ese día, pero lo había logrado. El rostro de Alec se iluminó también, tal como si una luz interior hubiese sido encendida.

Magnus movió su mano de donde descansaba en el brazo de Alec, hacia su mejilla y le acarició con su pulgar. —Mi Alec, -suspiró, asombrado de encontrar su propia voz para contestar, —Yo también te amo.

Se inclinó un poco para besarle. Alec lo tomó y tiró de su cuerpo. Magnus sintió su corazón explotar debido a lo intenso del beso. Las manos de Alec divagaban en su espalda, deslizándose sobre su espina dorsal hasta bajar a la cinturilla de sus boxers. Magnus colocó las suyas encima de las de él para urgirlo a seguir. Alec, motivado por la reacción de Magnus, metió las manos dentro de los boxers, acariciando lentamente el trasero de Magnus y deslizando los boxers hacia abajo de su cadera lentamente. Las manos de Magnus copiaron el movimiento, y con mucha mayor experiencia y confianza, este le desvistió de un solo movimiento. Entonces sintió el agarre de Alec en su miembro y jadeó quedo. Colocó su mano en la muñeca de él y le pidió, "Alec, deja que yo vaya primero."

—No, -contestó Alec en seco.

Tomó a Magnus a la altura de sus hombros y le empujó hacia abajo para recostarlo en la cama. Lo beso tiernamente y volvió a bajar su mano. Magnus tuvo que cerrar sus ojos al sentir el movimiento a lo largo de su erección. Lento al principio pero con un poco más de fuerza y velocidad después. Magnus estaba sorprendido de la habilidad de Alec. Sabía exactamente la cantidad de presión y el lugar perfecto. Magnus abrió sus ojos para poder ver a Alec a la hora de terminar. Alec tenía fija la mirada en su mano deslizándose arriba y abajo en la longitud de Magnus, pero al sentir su mirada, levantó la cabeza. Le sonrió y se inclinó a besarlo. Alec aceleró el movimiento de su mano disfrutando de la dureza y la suavidad de este. Magnus recibía oleadas de éxtasis y jadeaba frenéticamente. Alec estaba enfocado en su tarea de complacerle y le sonreía con descaro. Magnus cedía al placer de tener a Alec satisfaciendo su urgente necesidad de tenerle. Los espasmos aumentaron. Magnus arqueó la espalda y embistió la mano de Alec, para terminar con un fuerte gemido. Alec no le soltó, hasta que Magnus terminó con los espasmos y se quedó tendido tranquilamente sobre su espalda.

Contento con la labor realizada y sonriendo complacido para Magnus, le miraba extasiado. Cuando, finalmente, Magnus recobró la respiración, abrió los ojos para verle. Entonces Alec habló. "Lo siento, yo no puedo conjurar toallas de papel." -dijo tímidamente. Magnus sonrió y chasqueó sus dedos. Una caja de pañuelos apareció en la cama junto a ellos. Alec tomó unas piezas y limpió el estómago de Magnus con estas.

Alec se tomó su tiempo para limpiar y al terminar, sintió a Magnus jalar de él. Quedó justo encima de Magnus y este le plantó tremendo beso. Sentía sus manos en la espalda y poco después en su trasero, apretando y acariciando. Alec gemía contra su boca. Entonces, Magnus le giró con extrema gentileza y lo hizo recostarse sobre su espalda contra la cama. Le besaba el cuello y su garganta. Lamía y chupaba la piel encendida de Alec. Magnus estaba disfrutando los besos pero aún más los eróticos gemidos que escapaban de la boca de su amor, cada que sus labios le tocaban. Descendió los besos al pecho mientras jugaba entre sus dedos uno de los pezones. La excitación de Alec estaba nublando su mente. Magnus tomó el segundo pezón, esta vez con sus labios y succionó suavemente. Alec, arqueó su espalda contra Magnus al sentir la caricia y tiró aún más de él para acercarlo. Este repitió la succión en el otro pezón, antes de bajar a su estómago. Besaba su ombligo y su abdomen. —Yo no tengo uno de estos. –murmuró Magnus contra su piel caliente.

—Un ombligo. Es todo un misterio para mí.

Alec rió nerviosamente y Magnus continúo el descenso de su boca. Sintió a Alec inhalar cuando Magnus acomodó su cuerpo entre las piernas de este y beso su muslo izquierdo. Posó sus manos en la cadera de Alec, mas para sostenerle que para acariciarle y movió sus labios a la base de la dura erección de este. Magnus comenzó a lamer su miembro lentamente. Alec gemía sin control. Poco a poco fue subiendo las caricias a la punta, abrió la boca y succionó suavemente la cabeza del pene. Los gemidos de Alec se hicieron más fuertes. Sus dedos se enterraban en los hombros de Magnus. Este cerró una mano en la base de su miembro y ahueco la boca para introducir en ella, tanto como le fue posible. Al mismo tiempo que succionaba, su mano subía y bajaba. Alec se movía embistiendo un poco con cada movimiento y Magnus lo recibía con todo lo que era capaz. El cuerpo de Alec comenzó a temblar. Gemía y hundía su miembro con más fuerza, retorciéndose de placer.

—"Voy a terminar" –dijo finalmente.

Magnus sabía lo que quería Alec. Este le avisaba para que se retirara, pero Magnus no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. En vez de eso, succionó con más fuerza y sintió a Alec terminar en su boca. Su sabor era dulce y salado y tenía mucho de ese " _Aleccy"_ que Magnus adoraba. Magnus tragó todo el fluido liberado y solo entonces le soltó. Movió su cuerpo para verle el rostro de Alec, que yacía recostado con su cabeza aún hacía atrás y con los ojos cerrados. Se recostó junto a él y acaricio su cara.

—No puedo creer que hicieras eso. –Dijo Alec abriendo los ojos. —Eso estuvo ardiente.

—Lo sé. –replicó Magnus con ojos aun brillosos por el placer. —Me encantó, te amo y te lo mereces.

—Yo también te amo. –confesó. —No solo creo que lo hago. Lo sé. _Te Amo._


	37. El funeral de Max

**El Funeral de Max**

 _ **Alec**_

Era ya algo tarde cuando Magnus conjuro la comida. Comieron en la cama y hubo algunos besos después de eso. En cierto punto, Alec se detuvo y le dijo a Magnus: "Debo ir a ver a mis padres, a Izzy y a Jace. No quiero, pero debo.

—Está bien, -le aseguró Magnus. —Yo debo irme también. Debo estar en Nueva York.

— ¿Te marchas? –Exclamó Alec.

—Lo siento, Alexander, pero tengo que ir. Ya retrase esto por mucho tiempo mucho más del que pensaba. Magnus levantó la mano para tocar la mejilla de Alec. Le prometí a Clary que despertaría a su madre y tengo que hacerlo antes de que el infierno reviente. Si entiendes eso, ¿verdad'

Alec asintió, pero se sentía triste. —Regresarás una vez que ella despierte, ¿cierto?

—Regresaré tan pronto como ella abra los ojos y la traeré conmigo. Entonces vendré a buscarte.

—Trato hecho. -dijo Alec. Se besaron una vez más antes de salir de la cama y prepararse para partir.

Camino de regreso a la extraña casa en donde su familia se estaba quedando, era de noche. Él quería regresar a Nueva York, en donde todo era familiar, en donde él era feliz y todos sus familiares estaban vivos. Pero sabía que eso estaba en el pasado. Perdido para siempre. En la casa encontró a sus padres sentados un lado del cuerpo de Max. Tal parecía que no se habían movido desde que se fue. Apenas sí lo notaron. Al acercarse, tocó el cabello de su hermano y entonces se inclinó y le beso en la frente. Estaba frío, Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Entonces se dirigió a sus padres.

—Deberían tratar de dormir un poco, -dijo.

Su madre le miró y sonrió, una sonrisa triste. —Está bien, Alec. No tienes que cuidar de nosotros.

—Si tengo. -contestó Alec. Son mis padres. Los amo y me preocupo por ustedes. Deberían ir arriba y tratar de dormir, ambos.

Caminó hacia ellos, y puso una mano en el hombro de su papá, le tomó un poco más de determinación, pero al final se levantaron y caminaron con él hacia las escaleras. Una vez arriba, Alec fue a la recámara qué le había sido designada y se recostó en la cama pensando en las historias que le había dicho a Magnus y acerca de todas esas otras historias de Max que no habían sido dichas. También acerca de todas las historias que se supone que pasarían pero que ya no lo haría.

El funeral de Max fue lo peor que Ale pudiera haber imaginado. Sólo estaban ellos 4 en la Necrópolis porque Isabel se había negado a acompañarlos. Maryse y Robert ni siquiera habían hecho el intento de convencerla. En la parte baja de la Necrópolis, estaba colocada una hoguera de leña. Los Cazadores de sombras queman a sus muertos y un Hermano Silencioso realiza la ceremonia. Unas cuantas palabras son dichas acerca del difunto. Maryse fue la primera en hablar. Mi hijo Maxwell, llegó como un regalo inesperado. Un chico curioso y maravillado del mundo, siempre queriendo saber más y estar en medio de todo. Así era mi pequeño niño. Su voz se quebró y empezó a sollozar. Robert colocó una mano alrededor de ella y Maryse se reclinó en él, llorando incontrolablemente. Jace y Alec se colocaron a su lado para consolarla. Cuando ésta se calmó, el Hermano Silencioso le pidió al papá de Alec que hablará, pero Robert sólo sacudió la cabeza. Entonces Alec fue el que se paró para decir unas palabras.

—Max, mi hermano menor. Donde quiera que estés, quiero que sepas que te amo y que nunca dejaré de amarte. Aunque ya no estés aquí conmigo para demostrártelo. Recuerdas aquella vez que te caíste y te raspaste la rodilla. Llegaste conmigo, te di un beso y te puse una curita. Me pedías que te marcará una runa de curación, aún sin entender todavía, que era demasiado pequeño para soportar la marcación de las runas. Yo te dije que debías ser valiente y soportar el dolor, porque eso es lo que los Lightwood hacen. Asentiste, me miraste muy seriamente y dijiste, seré valiente como lo eres tú, y lo fuiste. Esta es mi promesa. Hoy trataré de ser valiente y soportar el dolor vivir sin ti. Pero esto será una de las cosas más difíciles que alguna vez tenga que hacer en esta vida. Aun así, somos Lightwood. Tú y yo podemos hacerlo. Seremos valientes.

Bajó la vista hacia su hermano y entonces sus padres se pararon del lado opuesto a la mesa de mármol. Lentas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Giró para ver a Jace, que se encontraba parado a un lado de él.

Jace tosió fuertemente y comenzó a hablar. Para Max, el mundo era una ostra. Estaba lleno de entusiasmo y tomaba cada día como si fuese una oportunidad para aprender algo nuevo. Amaba jugar con él. Alec y yo le enseñamos a montar en bicicleta y a patinar. Siempre quería aprender y conocer. Era un pequeño escolar. Jace levantó su cabeza y observó a Alec, después a sus padres. Nunca tuve una familia hasta que ustedes me adoptaron. Estoy totalmente agradecido por todo lo que me han dado. Papás, un hermano, un parabatai; una hermana. La voz de Jace tembló y volteó a ver a Max. Él era mi hermano menor tanto como lo era para ustedes. He perdido a uno de los míos y es algo a lo que nunca me acostumbraré jamás. No olvidaré lo maravilloso que era. Esto duele como si estuvieras en el infierno. Alec jamás había escuchado hablar a Jace sobre sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, estaba seguro.

Volteó a verlo, mientras el hermano Silencioso citaba el _Callutus_ en latín. Cuando él terminó, ellos repitieron unas últimas palabras.

 _ **Ave Atque Vale, Maxwell Lightwood**_

Alec observó a su padre encender la fogata con el corazón destrozado. Se acumuló una gran cantidad de humo que se esparcía muy lentamente en el aire. Jace estaba temblando. Alec se acercó a él y le tomó la mano con fuerza brindándole el apoyo que necesitaba. Jace apretó la de Alec en respuesta y ambos se quedaron mirando al cielo, viendo el humo alejarse.

Cuando todo terminó, sus padres hablaron con ellos, querían quedarse solos un rato más. Alec y Jace regresaron a la casa para tratar de convencer a Isabel de que bajara ya comer algo. Ella se negó. Finalmente se dieron por vencidos y se retiraron a la sala. Fue entonces cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y Clary y Simon aparecieron. Era muy difícil guardar el luto, pensó Alec, cuando están sucediendo tantas cosas en el mundo. Clary les contó que Valentine había dado un ultimátum. Qué habría una pelea una muy grande mañana a la medianoche. Los papás de Álex estaban ya en el salón de los acuerdos discutiendo sobre los procedimientos. Había una oportunidad de que los subterráneos vinieran a ayudar en la pelea, pero como siempre los Cazadores de Sombras tenían sus sospechas. Alec trataba de imaginar lo que pasaba en el salón. Probablemente le estaban dando vueltas y vueltas al asunto. Preguntándose si se podía confiar en los subterráneos, o si era mejor rendirse ante Valentine. Esperaba que no estuviesen considerando esta última opción.

Se hallaba recostado en su cama dando vueltas y vueltas. Hasta que se hartó. Se levantó, se cambió de ropa y salió a la calle a Angel's Lane. Magnus no estaría ahí, pero por lo menos sus cosas sí. Prefería estar ahí, que en una casa extraña. Simon estaba en el cuarto de Izzi con ella. Haciendo quién sabe qué, pero él no estaba interesado en averiguarlo. Jace se había marchado diciendo que saldría a caminar un rato. No había nada que detuviera a Alec ahí.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa temporal de Magnus, se dio cuenta que no tenía una llave. Se aventuró y colocó su mano en la manija, rogando para que esta no estuviese cerrada. La puerta se abrió automáticamente como si supiera que él debía estar ahí dentro. Se fue directo a la recámara. Ahí se desvistió y se metió bajo el cobertor amarillo. Este aun guardaba el olor de Magnus. Aspiro el aroma para llenarse de este y cerró los ojos. _Voy a ser valiente_ , se dijo a sí mismo una y otra vez, hasta que se quedó dormido


	38. La Runa de la Alianza

**Vigésimo segundo encuentro Magnus**

 _ **Magnus**_

En cuanto llegaron a Idris, justo a las afueras de Alicante, Magnus dejó a Jocelyn en casa de Clary y se encaminó a Angel's Lane. No estaba seguro de que Alec estuviese ahí, era más probable que se encontrara en la residencia de los Lightwood. Estos acababan de pasar por el funeral de su hermano el día anterior, seguro necesitaban estar juntos para darse apoyo, pero como no estaba seguro, decidió ir a revisar la casa que tenía prestada para quedarse.

Al llegar, apenas entró revisó la sala que estaba vacía, se apresuró a las escaleras. Una vez arriba, en la habitación principal, notó el bulto bajo el cobertor amarillo. El pelo negro alborotado sobre la almohada.

— ¡Alec! -preguntó al mismo tiempo que se aproximaba a la cama. Alec se levantó de golpe al escuchar la voz de Magnus, moviendo el cobertor. Magnus se detuvo para observarle por un instante y grabar su imagen, lucia su pelo aún más alborotado y tenía los ojos adormilados.

— ¡Has regresado! -dijo enderezándose en la cama y dejando que el cobertor se resbalara hasta la altura de su cintura. Estiró las manos hacia Magnus, tal como lo hace un niño. Magnus corrió a la cama y en dos largos pasos atrapó a su novio en un cálido abrazo. Alec recostó su cabeza en su hombro dejando que su respiración tocase la piel desnuda justo a la altura de su garganta. Le mantuvo apretado por un buen rato. Magnus podía darse cuenta del dolor que Alec sentía por la tensión que había en sus hombros. Acarició el pelo de Alec y trató de tranquilizarlo murmurando en su oído

—Está bien bebé. Estoy aquí.

Finalmente Alec levantó su cabeza y presionó sus labios contra la mandíbula de Magnus, arrastrándolos lentamente hacia su boca. Sus labios se juntaron. Se besaron suave y tiernamente. Alec succionó el labio inferior haciendo que Magnus abriera su boca para que él pudiera introducir su lengua. Magnus hizo lo propio, entrelazando la suya con la de Alec en un beso que definitivamente relajó la tensión que Alec cargaba encima. Al sentirle más calmado Magnus comenzó acariciar su espalda trazando círculos en esta, con sus fuertes manos. Solo quería reconfortarlo.

Finalmente se separaron del beso y Magnus pudo darse el tiempo de observar los hermosos ojos azules de su novio. — ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó. Alec negó lentamente con la cabeza. —No realmente.

— ¿Cómo estuvo lo de ayer?

Terrible. Mi madre…— Su voz se arrastraba. Magnus le tomó la mano y la presionó un poco. Después movió el cobertor hacia un lado y se deslizó en la cama junto a Alec. — ¿Si? –le preguntó para motivarlo a continuar.

—Estaba tan alterada, jamás la había visto tan mal. -tartamudeó Alec. —Mi padre parece estar en una especie de trance, no lo he escuchado decir ni una sola palabra. Isabelle sigue encerrada en su cuarto. No lo sé todo es un desastre. Me sentía solo en esa casa extraña. No podía dormir, así que al final, salí de ahí y divagué por un rato, terminando aquí. La puerta se abrió para mí, y sólo pensé en quedarme y esperarte.

—Bien. Ya estoy aquí. -dijo Magnus, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de Alex y apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

—Por favor abrázame y no me sueltes. -murmuró Alec.

—Siempre. -le aseguró Magnus apretando sus labios sobre el cabello de Alec. —Siempre. –repitió. Se quedaron así abrazados por un tiempo hasta que Alec rompió el silencio.

— ¿Sabes?, por mucho que quiera quedarme aquí, en esta cama contigo y pretender que no pasa nada, creo que tenemos que ir al salón de los acuerdos. ¿Escuchaste que hay un ultimátum?

Magnus asintió. —Mientras estaba en Nueva York recibí algunas llamadas de amigos que vendrán a Idris para unirse a la pelea contra Valentine. La manada de Luke ya está aquí, pero muchos subterráneos han seguido el ejemplo. Hay brujos y hadas. Incluso Rafael se encuentra en camino con todo su Clan. Los subterráneos están dispuestos a pelear con los Cazadores de Sombras pues saben la suerte que correrían sí Valentine llega a ganar. Sólo me preguntó si la Clave permitirá que los subterráneos se unan a ellos en la pelea.

—Si tienen algo de cordura, lo harán. No hay manera que ganemos sin ustedes. -afirmó Alec.

—Creo que tienes razón, debemos ir.

Magnus se levantó y se vistió con unos pantalones negros que hacían juego con el traje negro de Cazadores de sombras que usaba Alec. Eligió un abrigo negro que abotonó hasta el cuello. Recogió su pelo y lo ató en una coleta en la parte de trasera de la nuca. Entonces atrapó a Alec observándole.

— ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó.

—Luces tan… no sé diferente.

— ¿Se ve mal? -preguntó Magnus, arqueando las cejas.

—No-no. Está bien. Se ve muy natural. Me gusta. -Alec sonrió tímidamente y Magnus le regresó la sonrisa mientras observaba Alec acomodar el arco en su espalda.

—Me agrada que te agrade. Espero una buena pelea. Así que sólo me visto acorde a la situación. -dijo Magnus, al momento que tomaba la mano de Alec. — ¿Estás listo?

En su camino rumbo al salón de los acuerdos se toparon con Isabelle y Simon. Isabelle se veía sorprendida de ver a Magnus, pero toda su atención estaba fija en Alec. — ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estábamos buscándote?

—Estaba con Magnus. -replicó Alec, sintiendo una oleada de afecto por él. Ahí estaba él, reconociendo la existencia de Magnus en su vida. Era algo a lo que todavía no se acostumbraba.

—Okay, -dijo Izzy, brindándole una mirada de aprecio a Magnus, antes de regresar su atención a Alec. — ¿Sabías que Jace se ha ido? Se fue en busca de Sebastián. Izzy se veía molesta y Alex se tensó inmediatamente.

— ¿Pero por qué no me dijo? ¿Por qué no me llevó con él? -preguntó Alec desconcertado.

Isabelle suspiró dramáticamente. —Ya sabes cómo es Alec. Está protegiéndonos al irse solo. No quiere que salgamos heridos.

— ¡Uff! -exhaló Alex frustrado.

Isabelle le miró molesta. La paciencia no era su fuerte. — ¡Vamos! -dijo. Íbamos de camino al salón. Mamá ya se encuentra allá.

—Nosotros también íbamos para allá. -dijo Alex

Frente al salón de los acuerdos encontraron a Maryse. Esta miró a Magnus con recelo, pero no dijo nada. Lucía exhausta y muy triste. Magnus analizaba la posibilidad de presentarle sus condolencias pero ella tomó a Alec del brazo y lo jaló para hablar con él antes de que Magnus pudiese decir nada.

—Alec, cariño ¿Sabes que Jace ha ido?

—Lo sé, Izzy me dijo. -contestó Alec. No puedo creer que no nos haya dicho nada. Se inclinó y besó a su madre en la mejilla, lo cual fue un gesto muy lindo. — ¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó, indicando con su cabeza el salón de los acuerdos. El ruido que salía del salón era bastante acalorado.

— ¡Vamos adentro! en lugar de estar parados aquí. -dijo Isabelle impaciente y se giró rumbo a las puertas. Todos la siguieron. Adentro había un enjambre de gente. Magnus ubicó a Clary en el estrado frente al salón. Ella hablaba con el cónsul. Le explicaba cómo había destruido el barco de Valentine. Su voz sobresalía de las demás en el salón.

—Lo hice con una runa. Una runa tan fuerte que hizo que el barco se partiera en pedazos. Yo puedo crear unas nuevas, no sólo las que existen en el Libro Gris. Runas que jamás han sido vistas. Runas mucho más poderosas.

—Es suficiente. -dijo el Cónsul Malachi. —Es ridículo. Nadie puede crear Runas nuevas. Eso es imposible. -se dio la vuelta para confrontar a la multitud. Magnus podía ver la mirada amenazante del cónsul. —De tal padre tal hijo y esta chica es sólo una mentirosa.

— ¡Ella no miente! -gritó Alec en su defensa. Hablando fuerte y claro. Magnus, que estaba parado a un lado de él, giró a verlo. Era sorprendente. Ver a Alec salir a la defensa de Clary delante de tanta gente. Su voz era fuerte y firme. —La he visto crear runas. Aún más, he dejado que usará una en mí y funcionó.

Magnus se sentía tentado a tomar su mano y apretarla en señal de apoyo, pero Maryse se encontraba justo al lado de ellos, así que detuvo su impulso.

—Estás mintiendo. -dijo el Cónsul. —Mientes para proteger a tu amiga.

—En serio Malachi. -La voz de Maryse estaba furiosa. — ¿Qué te hace pensar que mi hijo podría mentir acerca de algo como esto, cuando la verdad puede ser descubierta tan fácilmente? Denle a la chica una Estela y déjela que cree una runa.

Alguien se abalanzó hacia el frente, alcanzándole una Estela a Clary. Ella corrió la mirada a través de la multitud, insegura. Magnus observó como la detuvo al llegar a Simon, que se encontraba parado junto Isabelle. Al llegar a él, su inseguridad se desvaneció y la determinación tomó su lugar. Sostuvo la Estela firmemente y comenzó a dibujar. Así es cómo trabaja el amor, pensó Magnus. Ella buscando a Simon. Sintiendo la fe que él tiene en ella y sabiendo que es todo lo que ella necesita para proceder. Entonces Magnus miró a Alec, parado a un lado de él, y supo que él sentía lo mismo. Con Alec a su lado, se sentía capaz de enfrentar hasta la tarea más difícil. Alec lo hacía sentirse fuerte

De repente un murmullo llenó el salón y Magnus dirigió la mirada al estrado. Para su sorpresa, ya no era Clary la que se encontraba ahí, era Alec. Algo no estaba bien, Magnus giró inmediatamente para ver a Alec parado a un lado de él. ¡Había dos de él! Al mismo tiempo, Alec también miraba a Magnus con sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué te estoy viendo a ti? -murmuró.

Magnus estaba en shock. Su vista iba de Alec al estrado y del estrado a Alec. Entonces entendió. —Es la runa. -dijo despacio. —Te hace ver a alguien más.

—Esta runa hace que veas a la persona que más amas. -dijo una voz a un lado de Magnus. Este giró para encontrarse a Jocelyn parada a un lado de él. —Esa es la razón por la cual todos vemos a la persona que más amamos, en lugar de a Clary. Magnus asintió y volteó a ver a Alec, que se ruborizaba y empezaba a sentirse incómodo.

El corazón de Magnus se contrajo, sabiendo que Alex se sentía expuesto ante todos. —Sólo tú puedes verlo. -dijo rápidamente, para calmarle. Alec, cada quien ve lo que tiene que ver.

Alec asintió y miró a su mamá a un lado de él. Al parecer ni lo notaba. Ella estaba viendo hacia Clary. Tenía la cara pálida y lágrimas en sus ojos. Sí Jocelyn estaba viendo a Clary, entonces no era difícil imaginar a quién veía Maryse. Magnus pensó en lo que Alec había dicho acerca de ella y se sintió conmovido con su dolor. Saber que apenas unas horas antes había llorado por la muerte de su hijo en el funeral, le hacía recapacitar. Siempre creyó que Maryse era una persona fuerte, pero fría como el hielo y verla ahora, devastada; le hacía cambiar la imagen que tenía de ella.

El poder de la runa se iba desvaneciendo y cuando Magnus regresó la mirada al estrado, el Alec de ahí se había desaparecido. En su lugar estaba Clary nuevamente. Su caso había sido expuesto y estaba alegando la necesidad de pelear contra Valentine. De no rendirse. Sus ojos brillaban y su pelo se movía alrededor de ella como un halo de fuego. Era una fiera. Tanta intensidad en una chica tan pequeña. Magnus pudo comprender entonces, la razón por la que Jace, que era una persona tan arrogante y fuerte, se sintiese tan atraído hacia está muchacha. Era valiente y tenía agallas. Estaba explicando acerca de una runa que ella había creado que tenía la habilidad de combinar fuerzas.

Combinar las fuerzas de un Cazador de Sombras con las de un subterráneo. Cada Cazador de Sombras debía encontrar a un subterráneo para pelear con él. Ambos deben ser marcados con la runa. Entonces su poder se combinará. La fortaleza de los hombres lobo, la velocidad de los vampiros, la magia de los brujos; la ligereza de las hadas. Todo esto combinado con la fuerza el entrenamiento y la determinación de los Cazadores de Sombras.

Magnus creyó que Clary había hecho un muy buen argumento. Pero por supuesto los Cazadores de Sombras consideraron que era necesario discutirlo hasta el punto del cansancio. Les tomó una eternidad el decidir que lo intentarían. Cuando dieron la luz verde, todos los subterráneos que se encontraban reunidos afuera de la ciudad brujos, hombres lobos, y hadas fueron llamados a entrar. El salón de acuerdo, que para entonces ya estaba lleno de gente, se llenó aún más con la llegada de los subterráneos.

Magnus analizaba la extraña aventura. Cazadores de Sombras y Subterráneos mezclados cautelosamente. Entonces, el caballero hada Meliorn se aproximó a él. —Bien, bien. Magnus Bane. –inclinó su cabeza ante Magnus hablando el lenguaje formal de la Corte Seelie. — ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? Creo haber escuchado que seremos marcados. Pero tenía sabido que los subterráneos no toleramos las marcas. Mi gente está recelosa.

—Vamos con Clary. –sugirió Magnus. —Estoy segura que ella puede explicarnos cómo funciona.

Se acercaron al estrado donde Clary se encontraba sentada. Jocelyn y Luke estaban parados a un lado de ella. Magnus se dio cuenta que Clary le veía, algo similar a lo que Alec había hecho unos momentos antes en su casa.

—Luces tan... Natural. –dijo sin dejar de verle.

Magnus sonrió débilmente. —Escuche que tienes una runa que mostrarnos. –dijo.

Clary giró buscando el apoyo de Luke, que asintió para ella. —Oh, sí. –dijo. —Solo necesito algo en que escribir – ¿algún papel?

La Runa debía ser marcada en el subterráneo por aquel que fuese a ser su pareja en la pelea. Jocelyn marcó entonces a Luke en frente de ellos para aclarar las dudas de Meliorn. Este parecía solo un poquito renuente aun después de haber visto que la Runa no había dañado a Luke.

La Runa fue copiada en papel para que fuese pasada a lo largo de la multitud, mientras se preparaban para la batalla. Luke le preguntó a Magnus si había posibilidad de que Magnus creará un portal en la plaza. Magnus le aseguró que no había problema cambiando la mirada a Clary, que le sonrió tímidamente.

Clary se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla para murmurarle al oído. —Gracias, por cierto. Por todo lo que hiciste por mi mamá.

Magnus sonrió ampliamente. —No creíste que lo haría, ¿cierto?

—Me lo cuestionaba un poco. –admitió. —Especialmente, después que no me dijiste nada en la cabaña, acerca de que Jace trajera a Simon por el Portal con él, cuando se vinieron a Alicante. No había tenido tiempo de echarte en cara eso antes, ¿Pero, qué estabas pensando? ¿No creíste que estaría interesada en saber eso?

—Pensaba que estarías demasiado interesada. –dijo Magnus. —Que si te lo decía, dejarías absolutamente todo para correr al Gard y yo necesitaba que tú buscaras el Libro Blanco.

—Eso fue muy descortés. –afirmó Clary. Magnus escuchaba un pequeño toque de coraje en su voz. —Y te equivocas, yo habría...

—Hecho lo que cualquiera habría hecho en tu lugar. –añadió sin dejar de sonreír. Lo que yo hubiese hecho por alguien que me importa. No te culpo, Clary, y no lo hice porque pensará que eras débil. Lo hice porque eres humana y yo sé, cómo funcionan los humanos. He estado aquí por un largo tiempo.

—Cómo si nunca hubieras hecho algo estúpido por culpa de tus sentimientos. –espetó Clary. — ¿Dónde está Alec? ¿Por qué no estás eligiéndolo para ser tu pareja en la pelea?

Magnus le giño el ojo. —No puedo acercarme con sus padres aquí. Ya sabes.

Clary tocó su mejilla con la mano. —Hacer lo correcto por alguien al que amas apesta algunas veces.

—Lo sé. –confirmó Magnus.


	39. Fuera del closet, bienvenido al mundo

**Salir del closet al mundo**

 **Vigésimo Segundo encuentro**

 _ **Alec**_

En medio de la conmoción Magnus se había separado de Alec y ahora no lograba encontrarle. Lo quería como su pareja en la pelea, pero hallarlo en esa multitud era imposible. Para donde quiera que volteaba había gente, pero de Magnus nada. Isabelle apareció con Simon a su lado. —Alec, Simon tiene algo que decirnos. –dijo ella casi sin aliento.

El bajo la mirada para ver a su hermana, exasperado. — ¿En serio Izzy?¿Justo ahora? ¿No puede esperar? ¿Si sabes que estamos en medio de una guerra?

—Solo escúchame. –intervino Simon narrando una historia que ya había escuchado de Clary, que a su vez le había oído de Jocelyn. Era todo eso de que Jace no era hijo de Valentine. Valentine lo había adoptado y criado como suyo hasta que lo abandonó con los Lightwood. Sebastian, por otro lado si era el verdadero hijo de Valentine y por ende, hermano de Clary. Después de todo su verdadero nombre no era Sebastian sino Jonathan Morgenstern. Alec sobre-escuchó la historia mientras sus ojos seguían buscando en la multitud. ¿Dónde está Magnus?

Isabelle estaba enfadada y tiraba de su mano. —Alec, ¿Escuchaste lo que acaba de decirte Simon? Jace no es el hijo de Valentine. Nunca lo fue.

—Entonces, ¿de quién es hijo? -replicó Alec, mientras giraba para observar a alguien alto con pelo negro que al final, resultó ser un hada.

— ¿A quién le importa? –contestó Isabelle alzando las manos con impaciencia. —De hecho, ese es un buen punto. ¿Quién era su padre? ¿Michael Wayland, después de todo?

—Stephen Herondale. –aclaró Simon.

—Así que era el nieto de la Inquisidora, -mencionó Alec. —Debió ser por eso que… -se retiró un poco, cuando con el rabillo del ojo captó otra figura que se parecía mucho a Magnus.

— ¿Por qué ella qué? –demandó Isabelle. —Alec, ¡Pon atención! O por lo menos dinos que estás buscando.

—No es un "qué" sino "quién". –aclaró Alec. Busco a Magnus. Quiero pedirle que sea mi pareja durante la batalla, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde está. ¿Ustedes no lo han visto? -preguntó, dirigiendo la vista a Simon.

Simon sacudió la cabeza negativamente. —Estaba por el estrado con Clary, pero ya no lo veo. Probablemente esté entre la multitud.

— ¿De veras? ¿Le pedirás que sea tu pareja? –preguntó Isabelle. —Esto de las parejas parece un cotillón, excepto por lo de matar.

—Exactamente como un cotillón. –dijo Simon.

— ¿Quizás te pida que seas mi pareja, Simon? –declaró Isabelle.

En cuanto Isabelle hizo su declaración, Alec se giró en seco y se dirigió a ella. —Isabelle, tú no necesitas un compañero porque no pelearas. Eres muy joven todavía y si lo piensas siquiera, entonces yo te mataré. Creyó ver algo familiar por el rabillo del ojo y levantó la cabeza para mirar. —Espera, ¿es ese Magnus?

Isabelle resopló al seguir la mirada de Alec. —Eso es un lobo. Una mujer lobo, de hecho. ¿Cuál es su nombre…? ¿May?

—Maia, -corrigió Simon pero Alec había dejado de escucharles porque a lo lejos alcanzó a ver a Magnus, por detrás de la chica lobo.

—Ahí está Magnus. –dijo y se fue alzando la cabeza para no perderlo de vista mientras caminaba en esa dirección. Magnus también le había visto. Alec le veía la sorpresa en el rostro porque se le estaba acercando. Eso no le gustaba para nada. Él quería que Magnus supiera que ya no tenía miedo de nada. Que ya no le importaba que la gente les viera juntos. Él era un Lightwood y era valiente.

— ¡Magnus! Dijo cuando llegó hasta él. — ¿Quieres ser mi pareja? En la batalla, quiero decir.

Magnus le miró hacia abajo con sus ojos de gato brillando de emoción. — ¿Estás seguro? -preguntó un tanto incierto.

—Por supuesto que estoy seguro. –dijo Alec, queriendo asegurarle a Magnus que estaba bien por él. Que estaba bien que fuese su pareja. Aún más, que estaba bien siendo gay y con que él fuese su novio. No iba a esconderse en el arrepentimiento nunca más.

—Magnus estiró su mano hacia él. —Si estás seguro de esto, entonces sí, sí quiero ser tu pareja.

Alec tomó la mano de él en la suya y sostuvo la estela firmemente con la otra mano.

—Espero que no duela. –dijo. —Quizás arda un poco.

—Creo que puedo manejarlo. –contestó Magnus sonriendo.

Alec se inclinó un poco sobre la mano de Magnus y comenzó a dibujar la Runa de la Alianza en su muñeca. Al terminar, hizo lo propio en la suya y la colocó contra la que Magnus tenía. Al juntar las Marcas, estas lucían como un solo nudo.

—Hermoso, -dijo Magnus. —Cómo dos tatuajes iguales.

Alec levantó la vista para ver a Magnus a los ojos, solo para darse cuenta de que aún se sentía un poco incómodo. Fue la mirada en sus ojos la que hizo que Alec tomará la decisión. Él iba a hacer una declaración en ese momento. Estaban a punto de entrar en una guerra y quién podía saber lo que pasaría en ella. La gente podía salir herida, podía morir. Él podía morir. Sus padres. La idea de que otra persona de su familia falleciera sin que supiera lo que él sentía, era insoportable. Sin pensarlo dos veces, puso los brazos alrededor de Magnus y tiró de él para acercarlo. Magnus se paralizó por la sorpresa pero Alec no retrocedió. En lugar de eso, presionó su boca fuertemente contra la de Magnus besándolo con intención, separando los labios de este con los propios. Escuchó una exclamación de asombro alrededor de ellos y de reojo notó a la gente observándolos, pero no le importo. Tiró aún más de Magnus, presionando su propio cuerpo contra él y lentamente deslizó su lengua en su boca. El alma le regresó al cuerpo a Magnus, que al sentir su lengua, devolvió el beso atrapando el cuerpo de Alec entre sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros y dejaba espacio para que él enredara las suyas en su cadera.

Finalmente Alec fue el que rompió aquel ardiente beso y fijó sus ojos en los de Magnus. La sangre le hervía en el cuerpo y subía hasta estacionarse en las mejillas, pero sonreía feliz y libre al fin. Los ojos de Magnus brillaban radiantes y sonreía del mismo modo.

—Nunca dejas de asombrarme, Alec. –fue todo lo que dijo.

—Que bien. Alec echó un vistazo alrededor. Un poco más lejos estaban sus padres, boquiabiertos Su madre tenía su mano cubriendo su boca. Les miró estático y después a Isabelle. Vio el asombro en sus ojos y después una sincera sonrisa que acompañó de dos pulgares hacia arriba. Le devolvió la sonrisa y regresó a Magnus nuevamente.

—Okay. ¡Ya está hecho! ¿Ahora qué?

Magnus había recobrado la compostura y se mostraba sereno. —Ahora, tengo que crear un Portal a Brocelind Plain. ¿Estás listo para hacer esto?

Magnus estableció el Portal pero fue alejado de este por Isabelle que inexplicablemente necesitaba hablar con él. Alec los observaba desde lejos mientras caminaban. Entonces le miró. Era su padre que se acercaba a él acompañado de un lobo. Ambos tenían la Runa de la Alianza en sus muñecas.

—Todavía no acabo de entender muy bien lo que pasó, -dijo Robert. —Pero supongo que nos explicaras después de la batalla.

—No hay nada que explicar. –contestó Alec sin apartar la vista. —Soy gay y estoy saliendo con Magnus Bane.

Su padre le miró con desaprobación y retrocedió la cabeza un poco. Hacía un movimiento de negación bastante evidente como para no notarlo. —Alec, -quiso decir algo, pero este coarto el intento.

—Deberían irse, dijo señalando hacia el portal. —Tengan cuidado, no se dejen matar.

Las facciones de su padre cambiaron inmediatamente de desaprobación a preocupación.

—Tampoco tú, Alexander. Sé que eres un adulto y que debes pelear, pero… -se le quebró la voz. Puso una mano en su brazo y le dijo — "No puedo perderte a ti también"

—Lo sé, -asintió él. —Magnus me cubre la espalda. Ahora, crucen.

Su padre atravesó el Portal con el hombre lobo detrás de él. Magnus regresaba en ese momento, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Estás de buen humor, veo. –se dirigió a él. — ¿Qué quería Izzy?

—Oh, nada. –dijo Magnus. —Y sí, estoy de buen humor. Mi novio me acaba de besar en frente de un montón de Cazadores. –dijo riendo con ganas. — ¿Viste sus caras? Nada como un poco de libertinaje.

—"Libertinaje" –repitió Alec un poco serio y un poco riendo. — ¿Qué clase de palabra es esa, en tu boca?

Más y más parejas cruzaban a través del Portal hasta que al final, fue el momento para ellos dos. Alec tomó la mano de Magnus y ambos brincaron el Portal al mismo tiempo, aterrizando en los prados de Brocelind Plain. El aire de los alrededores soplaba con fuerza, llenándolos de una gran excitación previa a la batalla. La adrenalina corría por la sangre al tope, tensando cada nervio en el cuerpo de Alec, al mismo tiempo que notaba otra extraña energía eléctrica llegándole al cuerpo.

—Me siento diferente. –le comentó a Magnus.

—Yo también. –contestó. —Creo que me siento más fuerte. Debe ser la Runa funcionando.

Entonces, de la nada, los demonios empezaron a aparecer y la pelea dio comienzo. Alec jaló su arco y acomodó una flecha en este. Apuntó meticulosamente, y la dejó volar. La flecha salió disparada por el aire, impulsada por una línea de chispas azules que quedaban flotando, hasta hundirse en el corazón de un horrible demonio amarillo. Este explotó y se desvaneció dentro de otra dimensión. Magnus a un lado de Alec lanzaba bolas de fuego azul con gran fuerza hacia otro demonio que se les acercaba. Alec se sentía revitalizado cada que jalaba una nueva flecha. Una por una volaban por los aires dando en el blanco. Nunca hubiese pensado que pelear fuese tan fascinante. No sentía miedo. Al contrario, se sentía valiente y unido a Magnus a través de su magia.

Estaban ya metidos de lleno en la pelea cuando Alec sintió una punzada clavada en un costado. Su runa de parabatai se encendió por unos segundos y enseguida la sintió rasgarse, como quien corta un cordón en dos. Respiró con dificultad y levantó una parte de su chamarra para revisar la parte de su abdomen que dolía.

Magnus giró al sentir la distracción de Alec. — ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó ansioso. — ¡Alec, ten cuidado!

Magnus lanzó una chispa azul, justo sobre la cabeza de Alec, a un demonio alado que venía estirando los talones hacia ellos en el aire. El demonio explotó y Alec dejó caer la chamarra para alcanzar una de las espadas serafín. —Perdón. -gritó para que Magnus le escuchará por encima del ruido de la pelea. —Hay algo mal con mi Runa. Es Jace, pero…

Otro demonio apareció detrás de Magnus y Alec brincó hacia adelante, empujando a Magnus para que quedara detrás de él mismo, al tiempo que partía al demonio en dos.

—No puedo hacer nada por ahora, -gritó. —No hay tiempo.

Magnus asintió, aunque con cierta preocupación. Pero Alec estaba en lo cierto. No había tiempo que perder en Runas que empezaban a actuar un poco raro. Un demonio más descendió hacía ellos. Magnus se despachó a ese enseguida y giró junto con Alec, moviéndose en sincronía y cuidándose las espaldas mientras la pelea continuaba.

Desde lo alto, un demonio se dirigió hacia ellos volando. Alec se estiró, espada en mano, tratando de partirlo con la espada desde abajo, pero no lo alcanzó. Entonces le advirtió a Magnus con un grito. "Magnus encima de nosotros" Pero antes de que Magnus pudiese reaccionar el demonio dio la vuelta, un repentino graznido y giro para alejarse, volando lejos de ellos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Magnus. Revisaron los alrededores, exhaustos por la pelea, solo para sorprenderse ante la escena que tenían al frente. Tal parecía que los demonios estaban siendo llamados a retirarse por una fuerza invisible.

—Valentine los controla. –dijo Magnus. —Y al parecer Las Guardas estaban empezando a funcionar nuevamente.

Alec asentía mientras clavaba una daga en un monstruo gris tipo gusano. Lo veían caer en el suelo cerca de ellos. El demonio ni siquiera intentó pelear. Simplemente desapareció tan pronto como fue tocado por el cuchillo serafín.

No pasó mucho antes de que cada demonio se desvaneciera y solo quedaran en el lugar los Cazadores de Sombras y los subterráneos. —No puedo creerlo. –dijo Alec. —Pero parece que se ha acabado.

En ese momento vio a su madre aparecer. A su lado venía una mujer hada.

—Alexander. –gritó corriendo hacia él. Lo abrazó fuertemente. — ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herido?

—Estoy bien. –dijo Alec. ¿Y tú?

Se retiró un poco para verlo a los ojos. Sus ojos azules brillaban mientras ella asentía para él. —Qué extraña pelea. –dijo ella. —Te presento a Melodie, mi compañera. Es tan ágil y hábil.

Alec la miró con sorpresa, al escuchar la admiración en el tono de su voz, mientras le tendía una mano al hada, que le sacudía la mano y sonreía dulcemente.

—Soy Melodie. –se presentó. En verdad sonaba como una melodía.

—Alec. –replicó Alec. Magnus llegó a su lado e inclinó la cabeza saludándolas a ambas.

—Magnus. –dijo Maryse, volteando a verle. — ¿Puedo ver que tú no estás herido tampoco?

Las cejas de Alec se arquearon al escuchar a su madre. Las de Magnus hicieron lo mismo. Alec no esperaba que su madre tuviese algún tipo de interés en el bienestar de Magnus y mucho menos que lo llamase por su nombre de pila.

—Estoy bien. Gracias. –replicó Magnus pero antes que pudiera agregar algo más, hubo una pequeña conmoción próxima a ellos. Era Isabelle que llegaba resoplando hasta ellos.

—Mamá, Alec. Necesitan venir. Jace está en el Lago Lynn. Valentine está convocando a un ángel. Necesitamos ir. Jace está herido y necesita ayuda. Ya les llamé a otros para que vengan, incluyendo a papá, que viene a caballo, pero…

Isabelle se quedó callada. Trataba de recobrar el aliento.

—Haré un Portal para llegar más rápido. –dijo Magnus.

Encontraron a Clary. Jace estaba inconsciente. Alec se preguntaba si esa sería la razón por la que la Runa parabatai había hecho lo que hizo, pero no estaba seguro.

Isabelle les había informado el resto en el camino. Jace había matado a Sebastian. —Y la verdad, debo agradecerle a Magnus por el hechizo que le puso a mi látigo. –dijo.

— ¿Qué? -preguntó Alec mirando a Magnus. ¿De qué está hablando?

Magnus le sonrió en manera de disculpa. —Se lo di como un regalo de cumpleaños para ti. Un impulso extra en el látigo para que estuviese segura.

—Y funciona. –dijo Isabelle. —Le corte la mano a Sebastian con el.

Habían llegado a Clary y Jace. Alec se arrodilló junto a Jace para llamarlo. —Jace, ¿puedes oírme?

Jace no reaccionó y Magnus se acomodó a un lado de Alec para examinarle rápidamente. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Clary?

Clary les dijo que Valentine había herido a Jace con la Espada del Alma. Magnus frunció el ceño. Parece que ha sido drenado. Necesitamos llevarlo al hospital.

Se transportaron a Alicante y Alec y Magnus llevaron a Jace al hospital, dejándolo al cuidado de los Hermanos Silenciosos.

—Vendremos mañana. –dijo Magnus. —Veré que puedo hacer. En este momento necesito mi propio descanso o no tendré energía para hacer nada.

Alec asintió. —Iré contigo.

Una vez de regreso, subieron directo a la recamara. Se metieron en la cama y Alec se quedó dormido tan pronto como puso la cabeza en la almohada.


	40. Fluorescente

**Vigésimo tercer encuentro**

 _ **Magnus**_

Magnus despertó con la luz del sol pegando en su rostro. Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que habían olvidado cerrar las cortinas en la noche cuando llegaron. Demasiado cansados como para hacer algo más. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y encontró a Alec acostado a un lado de él. Estaba dormido. Esa era la primera vez que Magnus despertaba antes que él.

Alec se veía demasiado joven y muy hermoso a la luz del sol. Sus pestañas eran increíblemente largas y contrastaban con la tersa piel bajo sus ojos. Su pelo estaba alborotado. Tenía un brazo acomodado sobre el cobertor. Magnus podía apreciar lo tonificado de sus bíceps ahí donde la playera se había recorrido hasta el hombro. Una Marca negra y permanente nacía de ese punto y descendía siguiendo la línea del músculo.

Magnus se cuestionaba el porqué de que Alec estuviese ahí con él y que hubiese decidido no retirarse a la casa con sus padres. Algo le había sucedido a Alec cuando llegó a Idris. Algo que había despertado su determinación de algún modo. La manera en la que le había besado en el Salón de los Acuerdos el día de ayer, había probado que algo sucedió. Y luego, una vez más, en la noche había tomado la decisión de irse con Magnus. ¿Qué habrán pensado sus padres? Alec parecía no tener interés. Era libre y estaba tomando sus propias decisiones en sus propios términos. Y Magnus estaba extremadamente contento por ello.

Se enderezó en uno de sus codos. Acarició el pelo de Alec con mucho cuidado. Alec se movió al contacto de Magnus, pero no despertó. Fue en ese momento que Magnus sintió una desbordante oleada de afecto. Su corazón se contrajo mirándole, _"Cuanto te Amo"_ pensó.

Debe ser como media mañana, se dijo. Juzgando por la luz que se filtraba por la casa. Se sentó y se estiró, pensando en Jace y lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Recordó la distracción que había sufrido Alec durante la pelea. Algo había pasado con su Runa de Parabatai. A Magnus no le gustaba nada la manera en la que lucía Jace cuando lo encontraron en el Lago Lynn. Quería ir al hospital para revisarlo, ver si podía encontrar lo que lo mantenía dormido. Definitivamente algo estaba mal en él.

Salió de la cama sintiéndose impaciente de pronto y se dirigió a tomar un baño. Regresó al cuarto unos minutos después usando solamente unos apretados calzoncillos fluorescentes. Alec tenía ya los ojos abiertos y fijaba la mirada directamente en el. —Ouch, dijo parpadeando un poco. —Ese color lastima mis ojos. Termino con la voz un poco ronca debido a que acababa de despertar.

—Si quieres puedo quitármelos. –sugirió Magnus arqueando una ceja.

Alec rió ante la sugerencia. —No. Dijo incorporándose en la cama. —Ven aquí, yo lo haré por ti.

Magnus se dirigió a la cama sin dejar de sonreír. Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y le dijo, "Me encantaría, de verdad. Pero debo ir a revisar a Jase. Debo saber si ya despertó."

La sonrisa de Alec se borró del rostro y asintió. —Sí, tienes razón. ¿Puedo ir contigo? Yo también necesito saber.

—Por supuesto que puedes venir. No necesitas preguntarlo. –dijo Magnus. Se inclinó y besó a Alec en los labios. —Pero me debes lo de quitar mis calzoncillos para después. –aclaró.

Se vistieron y tomaron rumbo para el hospital. A un lado del cuarto de Jace encontraron al Hermano Zachariah, que observaba atento por la ventana. Al seguir su mirada, Magnus encontró a Maryse sentada a un lado de Jace en una silla. Alec entró al cuarto y se acercó a su madre.

— ¿Has estado aquí toda la noche? Preguntó, colocando su mano en el hombro de ella.

—Sí. –Maryse giró para ver a su hijo. Lucía extremadamente cansada. —No podía dejarlo solo, no sabiendo lo que podría pasarle.

Magnus miró al Hermano Zachariah. — ¿Ha estado así toda la noche? ¿No ha habido cambios?

— _Nada_. –La voz del Hermano resonó como eco en la mente de Magnus. Los Hermanos Silenciosos no hablan, se comunican en la mente.

—Suenas preocupado, -dijo Magnus sorprendido. No sabía que los Hermanos Silenciosos podían sentir preocupación por alguien. Pero, este era Zachariah, y él no era como los demás Hermanos Silenciosos.

— _Él es un Herondale. Por supuesto que estoy preocupado. –_ habló Zachariah. _—Es descendiente de Will y Tessa._ –Por la forma en la que había dicho esos nombres, sabía lo mucho que Zachariah los amaba. En vida Will había sido su parabatai. Tessa, bueno, Tessa y los chicos. Eso había sido un extraño círculo amoroso. El asunto era que todos ellos se habían amado bastante.

—Tú fuiste parabatai alguna vez. –dijo Magnus. —Ayer, [Alec sintió algo extraño con su Runa. ¿Qué crees que pueda significar?

Zachariah volteó la cabeza para ver a Magnus. Él sin embargo era poco visible debido a la capucha de su capa color pergamino que le cubría casi la totalidad del rostro.

— _¿Qué fue lo que sintió? Podría haber sido que Jace estaba herido, pero no es normal sentir algo cuando hieren a tu parabatai. Eso sería muy poco conveniente durante una pelea. Will logró sentir algo cuando me convertí en Hermano Silencioso y yo cuando él falleció. Un golpe, como cuando alguien corta un cordón. Pero este fue acallado por las Runas de la Hermandad._

—No sé qué fue lo que sintió, pero deberías preguntarle. –dijo Alec mirando a Alec. Alec se había levantado a su madre de la silla y la estaba forzando a retirarse para que se tomara un descanso.

—Yo me quedaré con Jace, -le dijo a Maryse. Ella se encamino a la salida obedientemente. Ya en la puerta giró para encarar a Magnus y al Hermano Zachariah.

—Me voy a casa. –dijo. —Pero me avisaran en cuanto él despierte o algo suceda.

El hermano Zachariah asintió. Entonces se giró directamente a Magnus. —Y tú, ¿Si hay algo que puedas hacer, cualquier cosa, para despertar a mi hijo…? -dijo dejando la oración inconclusa. —Te pagaré.

Magnus miró directamente dentro de esos ojos azules tan parecidos a Alec, solo que un poco más pálidos debido al cansancio y el sufrimiento.

—No tienes que pagarme nada. Haré lo que pueda por Jace.

Asintió renuente y se alejó dejando para ellos solo el suave ruido de sus tacones contra el piso de linóleum en el hospital.

Magnus y Zachariah entraron inmediatamente al cuarto y se aproximaron a la cama. Magnus colocó sus manos en la frente de Jace y empezó el cántico de un hechizo de revelación. Trataría con todo lo que tenía y conocía. Sabía que tenía que averiguar qué fue lo que había dejado a Jace inconsciente. Zachariah se aproximó a Alec mientras tanto.

— _Magnus mencionó que sentiste algo raro con la Runa de parabatai anoche._

Alec asintió. Se sentó en la silla que estaba ocupando su madre con anterioridad y sostuvo la mano de Jace entre las suyas. —Fue durante la pelea. Todo sucedió bastante rápido. Sentí arder la runa y enseguida un dolor en mi estómago. Sabía que había algo malo con Jace, pero no sabía qué.

— _Definitivamente muy extraño. –_ dijo el Hermano Zachariah. _—No sé qué pueda implicar eso. Magnus Bane, ¿Pudiste encontrar algo? –_ preguntó.

Magnus levantó la cabeza y asintió. —Está drenado completamente. No solo físicamente sino psicológicamente. Sin embargo, creo que despertará muy pronto.

Sus ojos encontraron los de Alec que le miró aliviado. —Que bueno es saber eso. –dijo Alec. Soltó la mano de Jace y se levantó de la silla. —Iré a buscar algo de café. ¿Está bien?

El Hermano Zachariah acompañó a Alec dejando a Magnus solo con Jace. Tan pronto como se habían marchado, Jace se estiró en la cama y abrió los ojos. Magnus se agachó hacia él escudriñando sus ojos. Preocupado y con mucha curiosidad de saber si estaba bien.

— ¿Magnus? -habló Jace, que sonaba perfectamente bien. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Magnus sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. —Disfrutando de la vista. –replicó. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes algún dolor en el pecho?

Jace miró hacia abajo, analizando los vendajes que le cubrían y tocando con cuidado. —No realmente. –dijo. —Sin embargo me siento un poco agotado.

—Me imagino que sí. He analizado cuidadosamente lo que te pasó. Clary me dijo que Valentine te había herido y que el Ángel te había sanado. Sin embargo, aunque esas curado físicamente, tu espíritu y tu mente están agotadas al punto que lo único que puedes hacer es descansar para recuperarte. Debes permanecer en cama el resto del día.

— ¡Jace! - apareció en la puerta Alec sosteniendo dos tazas de café. —Estás despierto.

Se apresuró al interior pasándole una taza a Magnus y agachándose sobre su parabatai. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Frustrado. –contestó Jace. —Magnus acaba de asegurarme que no puedo dejar el hospital.

—Por supuesto que no. –dijo Alec. —Casi te mueres. No podemos esperar que te levantes y empieces a caminar nomas así como así.

— ¿Por qué no? Tenemos que celebrar ahora que ganamos la guerra.

Magnus asintió. —Tienes razón. Debemos irnos de fiesta. –dijo inspeccionando la pequeña habitación del hospital. — ¿Quién es el encargado del comité de la fiesta? Tengo grandes ideas para la decoración.

Alec le miró bastante incrédulo, pero Jace se rió. —Esa voz me agrada.

Magnus les dejó solos en el hospital después de asegurarles que enviaría a alguien a la casa de los Lightwood para avisar que Jace había despertado. Él había dicho lo de la fiesta en serio. Después de ganar una guerra, lo que sigue es celebrar, y él era uno de los mejores cuando se trataba de organizar fiestas; y está, de verdad iba a ser algo grande.


	41. Una lluvia de mil estrellas

Nota del traductor: Por nada del mundo dejaría está obra inconclusa. Es solo que me limita el trabajo para dedicar el tiempo a traducir. Es por ello, que cuando gozo de tiempo libre hago lo más que puedo. No se desanimen, son 120 capítulos, y la verdad valen la pena. Solo ténganme paciencia.

Nota del Autor: Este capítulo cubre el epílogo de Ciudad de Cristal. Contiene Sexo explícito M/M, considérate advertido. En este capítulo me he tomado la libertad de cambiar el canon un poco. En el CoLS Aline Penhallows se acerca para agradecerle a Alec por haber besado a Magnus en el Salón de los Acuerdos delante de todo mundo. Sin embargo, creo que esa escena quedaba un poco fuera de lugar, pues todos en ese momento están alterados por la desaparición de Jace. Creo que aquí es donde merece la atención. Espero que no les importe un poco de cambio a la original.

 **Vigésimo Cuarto encuentro**

 _ **Alec**_

Alec había terminado de bañarse y estaba poniéndose un suéter limpio cuando escuchó a alguien tocar a la puerta. —Adelante. –dijo.

La puerta se abrió y Aline Penhallow entró. Se sorprendió al verla. No esperaba que se atreviese a venir a casa después del golpe que su madre le había tirado la noche que Max murió.

—Hola, -dijo Aline. —Lo lamento, No quería molestarte. Pero quería saber si podía hablar contigo.

—Por supuesto. –contestó Alec, sentándose a la orilla de la cama e indicándole a ella un espacio en la silla. Ella se sentó y sonrió nerviosamente. —Estoy segura que te preguntas el porqué de que me encuentre aquí, -comenzó. —Mis padres se encuentran abajo hablando con los tuyos y pensé en venir con ellos para tener la oportunidad de agradecerte.

— ¿Agradecerme? –Alec estaba confundido y buscó en su memoria aquello por lo que Aline podría sentir que necesitaba agradecer.

—Sí. Tú no lo sabes pero te vi besando al brujo en el Salón de los Acuerdo. No tienes idea de lo importante que fue para mí.

Ella le miró a la expectativa, pero Alec estaba todavía más confundido. Cómo podía ser importante para Aline que él hubiese besado a Magnus.

—Soy gay. –dijo finalmente. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. —Apenas hace poco que me acabo de enterar y estaba tan molesta por eso. ¿Cómo podría yo ser gay y Cazador de Sombras? Bueno, ya sabes cómo va eso. Traté de reprimirlo, traté de salir con otros chicos. Incluso besé a Jace. Creo que esa es la razón por la que creo que Clary me odia.

Se rió nerviosamente. —Pero entonces besaste al brujo en el Salón de los Acuerdos frente a todo el mundo. Pensé que eras de lo más valiente y me hizo darme cuenta que yo podía hacer lo mismo. No tenía que suprimirlo sino aceptarlo. Como tú. Es por eso que quería darte las gracias.

Alec asintió. Entendía lo que la chica le estaba diciendo. Excepto por lo de salir con otros chicos. El nunca salió con una chica, pero sabía que de no haber sido por Magnus, lo más seguro era que eventualmente él hubiese seguido el mismo camino. —Así que viniste con tus padres, -preguntó Alec.

Ella sintió. —Ellos no lo entienden, pero es bueno que ahora sepan la verdad.

—Me lo puedo imaginar, yo… -justo en ese momento los interrumpió el grito de Isabelle desde abajo en las escaleras. —Alec, Aline. ¡Nos vamos!

— ¡Vamos! –dijo Aline, levantándose. Alec la siguió un poco después.

Al salir les esperaba el grupo de Clary y algunos más, todos listos para la fiesta. Se encaminaron al cuadro juntos, Alec con Magnus como debía de ser.

Alec no había tenido oportunidad de ver a Magnus el día anterior, cuando Jace despertó. Sus papás habían llegado junto con Izzy y se habían quedado con Jace por horas, hasta que el Hermano Zachariah los había echado del cuarto, alegando que el enfermo necesitaba el descanso. Alec se fue entonces con sus padres, después de haber recibido un mensaje de fuego de Magnus en el que le decía que estaba muy ocupado con los preparativos de la fiesta.

Ya entrada la noche, se fue para la casa en Angel's Lane. Ahí se encontró con Magnus y se quedó a pasar la noche. Magnus le dio pormenores de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para la fiesta, los arreglos los adornos, la comida. Alec, que disfrutaba escucharlo hablar, aprovecho para invitarlo formalmente a la fiesta.

—Mañana durante la fiesta, te presentare formalmente con mis padres. –dijo. —Claro, si quieres ser mi cita.

Magnus sonrió ampliamente, encantado con la formal propuesta y le aprovechó para besarlo. —Eres adorable, Alec. Claro que quiero ser tu cita, pero recuerda que es una fiesta, debes vestir apropiadamente.

Alec jamás le dio mucha importancia a la ropa, pero se puso el mejor suéter que había traído con él. Magnus se había retirado muy temprano y Alec se fue a la casa de sus padres para cambiarse. Magnus tenía que estar presente en la reunión de la Clave, donde 4 sillas habían sido dispuestas para los subterráneos. Como resultado de la participación en la pelea contra Valentine, un representante de cada submundo tendría participación activa, un brujo, un lobo, un hada y un vampiro. Magnus fue elegido como representante de los brujos ante la Clave. Esto lo hacía miembro oficial de la Clave. Era algo nuevo para todos, pero para Alec, Magnus ahora era parte oficial de su mundo. La brecha entre los cazadores de Sombras y los Subterráneos se había reducido debido a la Runa de la Alianza de Clary y ahora en la fiesta, todos honrarían ese nuevo lazo.

El grupo llegó al cuadro principal de la plaza. Este lucía muy diferente a lo acostumbrado. En el centro de la plaza se encontraban varios árboles enormes adornados con luces de mil colores y lazos brillantes. Las tiendas que se alineaban alrededor de este, estaban abiertas y los propietarios habían adornado las ventanas con luces. Había Subterráneos y Cazadores de Sombras mezclados por todos lados. Grupos caminando y algunos más sentados en las bancas de la plaza charlando amenamente.

Alec fijó la vista en dirección a los árboles en donde alcanzó a ver que el brujo alto de pelo negro hablaba con una mujer de cabello castaño. Magnus encontró sus ojos y le sonrió. Le dijo algo a la mujer y caminó hacia Alec.

Alec se quedó pasmado al ver a Magnus. Este lucía imposiblemente perfecto. Vestido de época, con un saco largo precioso encima de un chaleco plateado. Alec le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

—Bonito chaleco, -dijo Alec cuando Magnus llegó hasta él.

— ¿Te gustaría uno igual? -preguntó Magnus mientras analizaba el vestuario de Alec. —En el color de tu preferencia, por supuesto.

—No me fijo mucho en la ropa. –confesó Alec.

—Y te amo por eso. –aseguró Magnus, pero fruncía un poco el ceño. —Aunque, también disfrutaría mucho que tuvieras quizás, un traje de diseñador. ¿Tú qué dices? ¿Dolce? ¿Zegna? ¿Quizás Armani?

Alec hizo un ademán de impaciencia e Isabelle soltó la risa debido a la exasperación que vio en su hermano. Magnus se giró para indicarle algo a Clary y regresó su atención a Alec. —No te preocupes Alexander, Yo no te presionaré para que hagas algo que no quieres hacer.

—Vamos, encontremos algo de beber. –sugirió Isabelle.

Ella empezó a caminar con Magnus siguiéndola. Alec se quedó parado buscando a sus padres. —Ellos estaban aquí hace unos minutos. Parece que se han perdido en la multitud.

— ¿Vienes, Alexander? -le preguntó Magnus. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—A mis padres, -contestó. Quiero presentarte formalmente.

—Eso puede esperar. –sonrió Magnus. —Vayamos a tomar algo primero como sugirió Isabelle. Tengo sed.

Alec miró a Magnus pensativo, parecía inseguro. Es más, un poco temeroso de conocer a sus padres. Sonrió ante el pensamiento.

—Ya los conoces. –dijo con voz tranquila. —No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Es precisamente porque ya los conozco que sé que eso no es del todo verdad. –declaró. —Y es por eso, que necesito una bebida primero, antes de que me los presentes.

—Luces tan hermoso cuando estás nervioso. –dijo Alec. —Esto es totalmente nuevo para mí.

—Esto quizás te sorprenda Alec, pero esto es totalmente nuevo para mí también.

Llegaron al bar y Magnus se ordenó un martini seco y le pidió un tarro de cerveza a Alec. Un poco después Alec vi aparecer a Jace con Clary de la mano. Isabelle pegó uno de sus gritos al verlos y corrió hacia ellos.

— ¡Estás aquí! -exclamó pasándole su vaso a Clary. –Ten, toma algo de esto.

Clary miró la bebida sospechosamente. — ¿Eso va a convertirme en alguna clase de roedor?

— ¡Ushh! -dijo Isabelle levantando las manos a modo de insulto. — ¿Dónde está la confianza? Creo que es jugo de fresa. –aclaró viendo la bebida. —Sea lo que sea, está dulce. –giró hacia su hermano. — ¿Jace? -preguntó.

—Soy un hombre. –aclaró este. —Los hombres no acostumbramos beber nada de color rosa. ¡Ve! Mujer. Consígueme algo café.

— ¿Café? -dijo Isabelle frunciendo la frente.

—Café es el color de los hombres. -dijo Jace, acariciando el pelo de Izzy y echando un vistazo a la barra donde se encontraba Alec con Magnus. —De hecho, Alec viste de color café.

Alec bajó la vista para observar el suéter que vestía. —Era negro, -dijo. —Pero se fue el color con las lavadas.

—Podrías mejorarlo con una Tiara de lentejuelas en la cabeza. –dijo Magnus, haciendo un ademan con una mano mientras sostenía en la otra una bebida azul de la que brotaban chispas. —Es solo una sugerencia.

—Resiste la tentación Alec. –habló Simon desde su lugar. Estaba sentado entre Maia y Aline cerca de la pared. —Lucirías como Olivia Newton-Jhon en Xanadu.

—Hay cosas peores. –consideró Magnus.

Alec sacudió la cabeza. —No hay manera en la que yo usaría algo como eso. –indicó.

Simon se aproximó a platicar con Jace e Isabelle le preguntaba a Magnus el significado de Xanadu. Alec aprovechó el momento para buscar a sus padres entre los concurrentes. Sentía los nervios de punta, pero no se iba a echar para atrás. Recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Max en el funeral. " _Voy a ser valiente"_

Entonces tomó a Magnus del brazo. —Ven. –ordenó y se dio la vuelta para encarar a sus padres. Magnus caminó receloso, pero se retiró la tiara de la cabeza y acomodo se acomodó el traje.

—Mamá, papá. –dijo mirándoles muy seriamente. —Quiero presentarles a Magnus. Yo sé que ya lo conocen de manera profesional, pero yo lo conozco a nivel personal. Él es mi novio.

Sus padres miraban a Magnus que les extendía la mano para saludarles formalmente. Los hombros de Alec estaban tensos. Maryse fue la primera en corresponder al saludo.

—Maryse, Robert. –dijo Magnus. —No había tenido oportunidad de presentarles mis respetos por su perdida.

—Gracias. –contestó Maryse que soltó la mano y le sonrió con tristeza.

Magnus saludo entonces a Robert que trató de entablar conversación con Magnus como para romper el hielo.

—Supe que tuviste algo que ver con la organización de esta fiesta. –dijo. ¿Tú creaste los árboles?

Magnus rió por el comentario. —Yo no creo árboles Robert, pero si me los traje de un bosque de Asia.

—Pues lucen perfectos. –acomodó su respuesta.

Inesperadamente, Maryse envolvió a Alec con uno de sus brazos. —Hijo, cariño. Quiero que sepas que yo estoy bien con todo esto. De verdad no hay problema. –le miró directo a los ojos. Ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas. —Solo quiero que seas feliz. Eso es lo que quiero para cada uno de ustedes. Y si Magnus te hace feliz, entonces yo estoy feliz de que él sea parte de tu vida.

Alec miró a su madre sorprendido. —Él me hace feliz, mamá. Mucho muy feliz. –le dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que limpiaba una lágrima de su mejilla. —No llores.

—Estoy tratando de no hacerlo. –suspiró, dejando hundirse una de sus manos en el hombro de Alec mientras veía a los alrededores. —Pero a Max le hubiese encantado todo esto.

—Sí. Lo sé. –confirmó Alec.

Entonces Magnus anunció para todos ellos: "¿Están listos para los juegos artificiales?"

Alec asintió tirando de Magnus y caminando hacia la pared en donde Aline se encontraba sentada. —Aline. –dijo. —Te presento a Magnus. Mi novio.

Aline sonrió y estrechó la mano que Magnus le extendía. —Es un placer conocerte. –dijo ella.

Alec envolvió a Magnus por la cintura con sus brazos y le apretó para juntarlo más a él. Magnus ladeó un poco la cabeza dejándola recargada en el hombro de este. En ese momento los cohetes empezaron a estallar. Ambos miraron al cielo mientras lo veían llenarse con una brillante lluvia de estrellas de colores. Alec acerco más a Magnus para murmurar a su oído un "Te Amo"

 _ **Magnus**_

Caminaban tomados de la mano rumbo a la casa en Angel's Lane, después de que Alec le dio el abrazo de buenas noches a sus padres y les aviso que se quedaría esa noche en casa de su novio. Al día siguiente o quizás uno más, partirían de Idris de regreso a Nueva York. Magnus estaba ansioso de volver a su propia casa y sobre todo a su propia cama. Solo esperaba que Catarina no se hubiese olvidado de alimentar a Presidente Meow.

—Fue una fiesta espectacular. –dijo Alec sonriendo, mientras caminaban por las silenciosas calles de Alicante.

—Sí, lo fue. – confirmó Magnus. —Aunque fue un poco extraño hablar con tus padres. ¿Sabes qué tu padre me preguntó si había creado los árboles de la plaza? –le contó riéndose.

Alec rió también y apretó la mano de Magnus. —No creo que sepa cómo comportarse cuando está cerca de ti.

—Creo que no. –dijo este sin inmutarse. Estaba acostumbrado a estar entre gente que no entendía su magia. —A ti, ¿cómo te fue con tus padres?

—Mi madre dijo que lo único que quería era que yo estuviera feliz. Dijo que si tú me hacías feliz, ella estaba de acuerdo con lo nuestro.

—De modo que puedo deducir que si te hago feliz. Declaro Magnus sin poder contenerse.

—Sí, lo haces. –contestó en voz baja Alec. — ¡No tienes idea de cuánto!

Magnus sintió que el corazón se le contrajo. Se dio cuenta de que aún no se acostumbraba a que Alec dijese cosas como esas. Afirmar el amor que le tenía. Miró al cazador de reojo, observando la expresión contenida en su rostro. Parecía como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima, a gusto con su propia piel. Caminaba más erguido, con la cabeza en alto y eso le encantaba a Magnus.

—Cuando regresemos a casa, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo a algún lado? –preguntó Magnus.

— ¿Quieres decir, de viaje? –consideró Alec.

—O como unas vacaciones extendidas. ¿Podríamos viajar por Europa? -sugirió Magnus. —Si te está permitido tomar tiempo para vacaciones en tu trabajo como Cazador de Sombras, ¿cierto? –preguntó, un poco temiendo que los cazadores tomasen su trabajo tan seriamente que no dejaran que Alec fuese.

—Por supuesto, -contestó Alec haciendo una pequeña mueca. —Ya tengo dieciocho, ya puedo decidir cuándo tomar vacaciones. Ya no tengo clases ni otras obligaciones. Es solo… -titubeó un poco. —No puedo dejar de entrenar, lo que significa que necesito pasar mínimo un par de horas entrenando cada día. De otro modo estaría fuera de forma.

Magnus lo analizó concienzudamente y estuvo de acuerdo con la aseveración. Los músculos como esos no brotaban de la nada. Ser un Cazador de Sombras era como ser un atleta profesional.

—Puedes entrenar en las mañanas, y yo puedo observarte. Es más, quizás pueda ayudarte. –sugirió Magnus moviendo las cejas e imaginándose a un Alec llenó de sudor levantando pesas o haciendo marometas. —Y después podemos usar las tardes para conocer la ciudad, ¿Qué dices?

—Me encantaría. –contestó Alec justo en el momento en el que habían empezado a subir las escaleras de la puerta del frente. Algo en su comportamiento cambió sutilmente y Magnus lo notó. Abrió la puerta y jaló a Alec a través del umbral.

Una vez adentro de la casa Alec se dio la vuelta y lo tomo entre sus brazos. Lo presionó a propósito contra la pared y lo besó intensamente. Magnus colocó sus manos en la cintura de Alec y lo acercó a un más, disfrutando del roce del ágil cuerpo del cazador de sombras contra el de él. La boca de Alec se movía en la de él, apartando sus labios e invadiéndole con su lengua. Magnus sentía aquel beso en el alma. La pasión y el entusiasmo irradiaban de su novio. Las manos de Alec ahora se movían en su cuerpo, jalando y desabotonando el abrigo que vestía. Con bastante habilidad Alec hizo que sus ropas cayeran al piso. Los besos de Alec se tornaron descendentes, primero al cuello y la garganta y después al torso y su estómago hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él.

Magnus tragó saliva al sentir las manos de su novio en la cinturilla de su pantalón. Éste soltó lentamente los botones del mismo y los jaló hacia abajo. Magnus no retiraba la vista de Alec y tuvo que contener el aliento cuando él posó sus labios su miembro. Sentía la mano del cazador tomando la base de su erección y su lengua lamiendo la punta para después introducirla hasta el fondo en su boca. Magnus gemía y se estremecía con cada roce húmedo y caliente que Alec le brindaba. Incapaz de contenerse, comenzó a mover sus caderas y a embestir la boca de su novio. Alec succionaba fuerte, sin soltarle y él ajustó el movimiento de su cadera agarrándolo por el hombro con sus manos. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza contra la pared. Sentía que se derretía ante la increíble sensación en su cuerpo. Sus rodillas le estaban fallando y sus gemidos eran ahora, un gritó contenido del nombre de su novio. — "Alec, voy a terminar"

Alec seguía succionando sin escuchar las suplicas de su amado brujo y entonces, Magnus cedió a la necesidad y terminó dentro de la boca de Alec con un liberador gemido. Alec no se detuvo hasta que sintió que Magnus estaba listo. Entonces le soltó y se sentó hacia atrás en el piso para observar a Magnus deslizarse en la pared hasta el piso. Magnus le veía con asombro. Para hacer las cosas aún más ardientes, Alec pasó el dorso de su mano para limpiar su boca. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos debido a la pasión que sentía. Magnus por su parte no podía creer lo increíblemente ardiente que lucía su cazador.

Alec descendió la vista al pantalón de Magnus que seguía enrollado a la altura de sus tobillos. Se inclinó hacia él y le retiró los zapatos y el pantalón. —Así está mejor. –dijo.

— ¿Cómo así? -repeló Magnus que finalmente, estaba ya en control de su respiración. —Que yo estoy desnudo y tú totalmente vestido. Eso no es justo.

En respuesta a su reclamo Alec tiró de sus zapatos y se sacó el suéter por encima de la cabeza. Magnus contuvo nuevamente el aliento al ver el torso desnudo de su novio. Los trazos de viejas runas eran visibles a la altura de sus costillas y las curvas de las líneas negras de las runas permanentes resaltaban en su abdomen. La sola imagen hizo que se levantará de su sitio para seguir la continuidad de una de ellas usando uno de sus dedos. — ¡Eres hermoso! -murmuró.

Alec se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Magnus para ayudarle. —Subamos, -sonó la voz de Alec, algo baja y a la expectativa de un poco más. Una vez en la recamara, Magnus tiró de Alec hacia la cama, llevando sus manos directo a la hebilla del pantalón de éste, desvistiéndole ahí mismo.

Lentamente se inclinó sobre él presionando sus labios y besándole lánguidamente mientras Alec lo rodeaba con los brazos y lo jalaba encima de él. Las manos de Alec exploraron la espalda de Magnus hasta llegar a su trasero, momento en el que Magnus dejó salir un gemido. Magnus retiró los labios de Alec y bajó por su mejilla hasta su cuello. Metió las manos entre sus cuerpos y agarró los boxers de Alec, éste contuvo el aliento y gimió con el roce de sus manos. Magnus aprovechó la distracción y tiró de ellos, dejando a Alec completamente desnudo.

Se inclinó sobre él nuevamente y con bastante agilidad, le dio la vuelta a Alec colocándolo encima de él. Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y tiró de él para besarle salvajemente. Lo besaba y mordía sus labios haciendo que Alec perdiera el ritmo de su respiración. Estaba tan agitado, que Alec inconscientemente rotaba la cadera presionando su propia erección contra Magnus. Éste por su parte, estaba perdido en la pasión del momento, entonces sin pensarlo siquiera, volvió a meter la mano entre ellos tomando el miembro de Alec y lo acercó a su entrada. —"Te necesito dentro de mí." -suspiró al oído de Alec. —Hazme el amor.

Los ojos de Alec se agrandaron y dudó de momento, pero al ver la determinación en los de Magnus, asintió. Magnus conjuró un bote de lubricante y tomó un poco del líquido con su mano. Entonces lo paso a lo largo del miembro de Alec, dejándolo sin aliento. Alec resbaló su mano a lo largo del muslo de Magnus acariciándole y de ahí hasta sus nalgas. Colocó cuidadosamente uno de sus dedos en la entrada de éste y empujó suavemente sin dejar de ver a Magnus. Se acomodó en sus rodillas entre las piernas de Magnus presionando, tocando y explorando cada vez más profundamente. Magnus no dejaba de jadear. Sentía su respiración detenerse cada que Alec arremetía con su mano. Entonces sintió a Alec pegar su cuerpo más a él y acomodar la punta de su miembro a la vez que dejaba ir la mano. Alec empujaba lento, muy lento y Magnus ya fuera de control.

Magnus le urgía a seguir, necesitaba sentir a Alec dentro de él. Ambos jadeaban y su respiración era entrecortada y entonces Alec se detuvo en seco.

— ¿No te estoy lastimando, o si? –preguntó Alec bastante nervioso.

Magnus por su parte retomó el control. —No pasa nada si lo haces con cuidado. –murmuró. —Solo ve despacio.

Con mucha más confianza, Alec comenzó a moverse despacio. Retrayendo y empujando. El sentir a Alec dentro de él era tan embriagador, más de lo que hubiese creído posible. Era como si su corazón estuviese siendo envuelto con una ola de amor apabullante. Este hermoso, maravilloso dulce chico que le tenía entre sus brazos y que le estaba llevando a un nivel de euforia impensable para él. Alec estaba en todos lados, rodeándole de caricias, ocupando su mente, llenándolo con su esencia y acercándole cada vez más al orgasmo.

Las embestidas por parte de Alec se hacían más profundas e intensas. Él por su parte hacia los movimientos más profundos arqueando su espalda y enrollando sus piernas en la cintura de Alec. Gemía y contraía su interior cuando Alec rozaba su próstata, hasta que no pudo contenerse y explotó. El vaivén de las caderas de Magnus también hizo lo suyo en Alec. Su miembro rompía la estrechez de Magnus con cada embestida y era recibido por calientes contracciones que lo estaban orillando a terminar. Hasta que ese último gemido en los labios de Magnus le obligaron a vaciarse en él.

Alec se deslizó fuera de Magnus y rodó a un lado de éste. Se recostó sobre su espalda y se concentró en normalizar su respiración.

Unos minutos después se acercó a Magnus y acomodó su rostro entre el cuello del brujo.

—Eso fue realmente asombroso. –le murmuró al oído aún maravillado con lo que acababa de vivir.

Magnus giró su cuerpo para atrapar la mirada de Alec en la de él. Alec le veía como si fuese lo más maravilloso que hubiese conocido. —Wow, de verdad… Wow. –Alec no paraba de decir, claramente exaltado.

Magnus rió suavemente y dejo un besó en el hombro de Alec. —Tú lo has dicho. Confirmó.

—Entonces… ¿También fue bueno para ti?

Magnus se enderezo un poco apoyándose en su codo y miró a Alec a los ojos. —Creo que la palabra "bueno" es un poco sobrevaluada, Alexander. –dijo besándole los labios. —No existe una palabra que alcance a describir lo increíblemente bueno y emocionante que fue esto.

Los ojos de Alec se iluminaron ante esas palabras. Tiró de Magnus y le planto un beso tierno y apasionado para finalmente dejarle un "Te Amo" en la memoria. Simple y directo.

—Yo también te amo. –contestó Magnus. Recargó la cabeza en el pecho de Alec y cerró los ojos pensando en lo afortunado que era por haber encontrado un amor como este y en cómo estaba seguro que Alexander Lightwood no le rompería el corazón algún día.


	42. Ciudad de Ángeles Caídos

Nota del Autor: Ciudad _de Ángeles Caídos_ No integra mucho de _Malec._ Se encuentran en temporada de fiestas al comienzo de este, después aparece Camile para entrometerse en la relación y echar a perder todo. He usado el dialogo del libro en los últimos capítulos (45, 46 y 47). También aclaro que hay contenido sexual explícito. De aquí en adelante, abandono el concepto de encuentros, no puede haberlos cuando ellos prácticamente viven juntos. Esta historia le pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Solo estoy tratando de llenar los vacíos en ella. Sinceramente espero que la disfruten tanto como yo y amen a MALEC tanto como o más que yo. Dejen comentarios. Me gustaría saber que piensan.

 **Ciudad de Ángeles Caídos**

 **Prologo**

 _ **Alec**_

Seguirás amándome

Cuando ya me haya ido

Y tú vivas eternamente

Cuando envejezca y muera

Tú siempre permanecerás igual

Hasta que la eternidad

Y las estrellas caigan sobre la tierra

O me dejarás de largo

Y te olvidarás de mí

 _ **Magnus**_

Pensé que ya me había acostumbrado

A vivir y permanecer sin esperanza

Mientras esos que amo se van yendo

El tiempo resbalándose entre mis dedos

¡Y la inmortalidad!

Pero ahora estás aquí

Y no estoy listo para dejarte ir

No ahora ni en 50 o 60 años

Cuando te vayas y me dejes

Nunca saldrás de mi corazón

Soy tuyo.


	43. Malec en París

**Malec en París**

 _ **Me enamore de tu forma de dormir, primero lentamente y después, todo de a junto.**_

 _ **John Green, The fault in Our Stars**_

 _ **Alec**_

Alec estaba empacando su maleta anticipando su viaje de vacaciones con Magnus, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Al dar la vuelta, encontró a su madre recargada contra el pilar. — ¿Ya tienes todo listo? -preguntó ella.

Lucía triste, pensó Alec, y por un momento, se sintió culpable por dejarla. Su padre aún permanecía en Idris y ahora ella estaba a cargo del Instituto, sola.

—Lo estoy. –contestó. — ¿Estás de acuerdo con que me vaya y te deje sola?

—Por supuesto. –aseguró Maryse. —Después de todo por lo que has pasado, te mereces estas vacaciones.

—Pero tú las mereces también. –apuntó Alec.

Maryse le sonrió con tristeza. —Quizás un poco después. ¡Vamos!, Magnus estará aquí en cualquier minuto. Déjame acompañarte.

Caminaron juntos al elevador que los llevó al pasillo de la Catedral. El timbre sonó justo cuando salían de este y caminaban a través de los marcos de la iglesia. Maryse abrió la puerta antes de que Alec la alcanzase. — ¡Magnus!, justo a tiempo. ¿Te gustaría pasar a tomar un café?

Alec rodeó a su madre para ver a su novio. Este usaba un chaleco de pescador con cintillas ajustadas en la cintura. Magnus le sonrió amigablemente a Maryse. —Me encantaría un café. –contestó.

—No. –interrumpió Alec. —Él no quiere un café. Nos vamos.

—Demasiado ansioso. –Magnus sacudió la cabeza. — ¿Por qué no podemos tomarnos un café con tu madre?

—Porque nos vamos a París. –replicó Alec.

Era más bien una excusa. Pensar en su madre y Magnus tomando café juntos era algo raro. No sabría qué decir o qué hacer. Especialmente porque estarían solos. Isabelle y Jace no estaban en casa. Ella había convencido a Jace para irse de compras en una cita doble con Clary y Simon. Alec de hecho, creía que eso era una terrible idea.

Si Max estuviese aún ahí, él consideraría el café pues sabía que Max habría proporcionado la suficiente distracción, pero ya no estaba. Sus cenizas se habían quedado en Idris, aquí solo había una lápida para recordarle.

Alec quería salir del Instituto. Alejarse de la tristeza que su madre sentía y él no podía aliviar. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero la verdad, también ansiaba pasar tiempo con Magnus. Solos ellos dos. Sin nadie que llamará a Magnus requiriendo hechizos o pociones. Magnus era el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y en las últimas tres semanas desde su regreso de Idris, había podido darse cuenta de lo solicitado que era su novio.

—Muy bien. –dijo Magnus. —Tal parece que París no puede esperar. Tomo un sombrero beret¹ de la nada y lo colocó en su cabeza. — "La France, on y va"

Maryse rió fuertemente y besó a Alec en la mejilla. —Disfruten el viaje, ustedes dos. –Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

—Parece que está un poco resentida porque estás saliendo con un brujo, ¿no? -dijo Magnus al tomar a Alec de la mano.

—Te dije que ella está bien con lo de nosotros. –aclaró nuevamente Alec mientras bajaban los escalones y daban vuelta a la esquina en donde Magnus había creado el Portal para viajar. —Por otro lado, mi papá me preguntó si había algún modo de deshacerme de esto. Ser gay. Como si fuese una enfermedad. –anunció ofendido.

—Bueno, eso no me sorprende. Los Cazadores de Sombras siempre han sido un grupo muy conservador. También bastante cerrado. –dijo Magnus en forma casual. Alec tuvo la impresión de que a Magnus eso no le afectaba ni tantito y se sintió realmente celoso. Él trataba de no verse afectado por el comentario, pera había sido su propio padre y eso era difícil de concebir.

Finalmente alcanzaron el Portal y Magnus cruzó primero. —"Ah, París", -exclamó Magnus. –La Ville Lumière"

Entraron en una plaza cuadrada frente a la catedral de _Notre_ _Dame_. Magnus llamó a Alec, "Ven, tenemos que quitar el glamur antes de registrarnos en el hotel"

Cruzaron una reja para pasar al jardín de la iglesia. Magnus tronó los dedos para hacerlos visibles a los mundanos. Alec se daba la vuelta para salir del jardín cuando Magnus le alcanzó de la mano y lo jaló hacía sus brazos empujándolo contra la pared de la iglesia. Magnus juntó sus labios a los de Alec y le dijo quedamente, "no te he saludado debidamente todavía", entonces lo besó, empujando suavemente para que Alec abriera los labios y él pudiera introducir su lengua.

—"Hey", Qu'es-ce que vous faites? -se escuchó una voz que gritaba. —"C'est interdit! Partez! Allez!

—"Désolé" -giró Magnus y Alec captó al policía que estaba parado junto a ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó sin comprender debido al insuficiente francés que manejaba.

—Resulta que no se permiten las muestras de afecto en las paredes de la iglesia. –dijo Magnus, sonriendo con malicia y guiñando los ojos para Alec. El oficial continuó gritando cuando Magnus jaló a Alec con él de regreso a la Plaza _Juan Pablo II._

—Abrutis de touristes. –murmuró el oficial y Magnus le volteo a ver enojado.

—No necesita ser grosero. –dijo, pero riendo. Se detuvieron hasta llegar al frente de la catedral en dónde podían admirar la belleza del lugar.

—Es hermoso. –declaró Alec. — ¿Quieres ir adentro?

—No, la cola es demasiado larga y además debemos ir al hotel a registrarnos.

— ¿Queda cerca?

—Justo a la vuelta de la esquina, solo tenemos que cruzar el río y después a la derecha.

Cruzaron el puente juntos, caminando junto al río del _Seine_ rumbo al hotel _Les Rives_ de _Notre Dame._ Magnus se registró en la recepción y de ahí subieron al cuarto para dejar el equipaje. Magnus se sentó en la cama, balanceándose en ella como niño pequeño. Alec rió ante la escena.

—La diferencia de tiempo es de 5 horas. Eran las 10 cuando dejamos Nueva York por lo que deben ser como las tres de la tarde. Eso quiere decir que nos hemos perdido la comida. –anunció Magnus. — ¿Quieres ir a comer fuera, o quizás caminar a lo largo del Seine? O tal vez, tomar el metro a la Torre Eiffel.

—"Si", me gustaría echarle un vistazo a esa horrible torre.

—Es fea, ¿cierto? - concordó Magnus. —Pero aun así, quiero una foto de nosotros estando ahí. Después podemos ir a Montmartre para cenar.

—Conoces bien París. –observó Alec.

Magnus asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama. —Viví aquí algunos años. Eso fue antes de cambiarme a Nueva York. Adquirí una deuda de sangre con un vampiro y tuve que marcharme. Aun así me gusta venir aquí de vez en cuando. Es bellísimo. Mañana te llevaré a la _Opéra_ y al _Musée du Louvre._

Alec le sonrió a su novio. Le fascinaba verlo así de emocionado, eso lo hacía verse más encantador.

— ¿Qué? -preguntó Magnus al ver que Alec le observaba atentamente.

—Eres adorable. –dijo Alec tirando de él para besarlo. Magnus abrió sus brazos envolviéndole en ellos y aceptando el beso con bastante agrado.

—Si lo soy. –exclamó al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta. — ¡Vamos! A la Torre Eiffel.

Ya fuera del hotel, caminaron por el muelle hasta llegar a la estación del metro. Cerca de una hora y media más tarde estaban parados bajo la Torre Eiffel. Estiraban sus cabezas para alcanzar a ver lo más arriba que pudieran.

—Es grande -observó Alec y Magnus sonrió a su comentario.

—Grande y fea. –acordó sacando su teléfono de la bolsa. —Tiempo de una selfie.

Tomaron varias fotos, fotos de ellos riendo y haciendo caras graciosas. Una de ellas de Magnus dándole un beso a Alec en la mejilla, y una más de Magnus sacando la lengua cuando Alec quería una cara seria. No faltaron algunas de ellos besándose.

—Enviémoslas a Nueva York. –Sugirió Magnus.

Magnus miraba su teléfono por encima del hombro de Alec, haciendo sugerencias sobre las que se debían mandar. Alec también selecciono unas más para Izzy y Jace.

—Ahora que ya hemos terminado con esto, busquemos algo de comer. –dijo Magnus. — _Baguette avec fromage?_ Mira, ahí está la carta.

Apuntó rumbo al cartel que se encontraba al otro lado de la Torre. Compraron un sándwich y se adentraron en el parque _Champs de Mars._

Magnus encontró un sitio en una banca y se sentaron a comer en silencio. Al terminar su alimento, Alec se acomodó cerca de Magnus dejando descansar su cuerpo contra el de él y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar la paz del momento.

Sintió los labios de Magnus presionar contra sus sienes. —Amo esto. –Le murmuró Magnus al oído. —Sentado aquí en esta banca, contigo.

—Yo también. –suspiró Alec.

Un músico con guitarra en mano pasó por enfrente de ellos cantando "L'amour".

— ¿Cuándo lo supiste? -preguntó Alec de repente. — ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que me amabas?

—Me enamore de tu forma de dormir, primero lentamente, y después todo de ajunto. –contestó Magnus muy serio.

Alec le miró y dijo: "Eso es hermoso". Magnus le miró sorprendido.

—Es una cita de un libro. –confesó Magnus. —Pero cierta, de hecho. –aclaró después rozando sus labios en el hombro de Alec.

— ¿Cuándo lo supe? -meditó un poco. —Lo admití para mí mismo el día de tu cumpleaños. Desperté con el deseo de verte sabiendo que no vendrías porque era tu cumpleaños y estaba seguro de que lo pasarías con tu familia. Sabía eso, pero deseaba verte más que nada. Me sentía realmente miserable. Intranquilo. Pero sabía que una vez que estuvieses ahí me calmaría nuevamente. Eso es lo que tu provocas en mí, sabes. Me tranquilizas, me siento en paz.

Magnus estuvo en silencio por un rato. Alec estaba digiriendo sus palabras. No lo había esperado pero sabía que algo similar le ocurría a él. Magnus le hacía estar en paz consigo mismo.

—Cuando me di cuenta de eso, supe que estaba enamorado. –confesó Magnus. —Irrevocable e Irreparablemente. Esa es la parte "todo de ajunto". Pero antes de eso fue la parte "lentamente". Esa parte comenzó la primera vez que puse mis ojos en ti y pensé que eras guapísimo.

—Alec sonrió y volteo la cabeza para besar a Magnus en la mejilla.

— ¿Y tú? -indagó Magnus.

—Bueno… -Alec se enderezó y alcanzó a notar un destello de vulnerabilidad en los ojos de Magnus. Casi como si Alec fuese a aclarar que no estaba enamorado de él en esos momentos. Como si eso fuese posible. Alec estaba consciente de que él era una de esas personas que se entrega en cuerpo y alma y una vez que lo hace, no hay vuelta atrás. Pero se estaba dando cuenta en ese momento, que Magnus no sabía eso de él y estaba necesitando que Alec confirmará su enamoramiento. Era una extraña noción de las cosas, pensar que Magnus necesitase algo de él le daba más seguridad.

—Para mí fue algo diferente, -comenzó a narrar Alec. Quedamente y escogiendo las palabras adecuadas. — ¿Recuerdas como me dijiste que estaba evadiéndome a mí mismo antes de partir a Idris?

Magnus asintió. —Si lo recuerdo.

—Tenías razón. Pero me tomó algo de tiempo discernir la verdad. De hecho, fue Jace el que me ayudo a darme cuenta. Me acusó de estar usándolo como excusa porque tenía mucho miedo de confesar a los demás que estaba enamorado de alguien más. Alec recordó la conversación que tuvo con Jace aquel día en Alicante, pero decidió dejar fuera la parte en la que Jace lo había retado a besarle.

— ¿Jace dijo eso? -preguntó Magnus genuinamente sorprendido.

—Sí, lo dijo y me hizo pensar. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que él tenía razón y que tú tenías razón también. Y que estaba enamorado de ti. Regresando en el tiempo, creo que estuve enamorado de ti mucho antes de eso, solo que no lo admitía. Recuerdo cómo pensaba que eras singularmente bello desde la primera vez que te vi. Lo asombroso que se sintió la primera vez que me besaste. Recuerdo lo difícil que fue parar de besarte después de la primera cita. Y por el Ángel que no quería detenerme. Aún no quiero detenerme.

Alec tuvo que dejar de hablar porque Magnus había levantado su barbilla con sus dedos y estaba presionando los labios contra su boca. Se sentían suaves y cálidos haciendo que Alec se inclinara más y le regresara el beso disfrutando del roce del cuerpo de Magnus. Pensando en lo maravilloso que era poder disfrutar de ser amado por ese hombre y lo maravilloso de poder devolverle ese amor con todo su corazón.

— ¿Recuerdas esa playera que me prestaste en nuestra primera cita? -continuó Alec cuando finalmente Magnus lo soltó. —La que decía "Parpadea si me deseas"

—La recuerdo. –replicó Magnus reclinando su cabeza en la de Alec.

—La guarde en mi cama. Dime si eso no es un signo de amor de adolescentes no sé qué lo sea. –rió Alec entre dientes. —Pero el día que me compraste la cafetera… Creo que ese fue el día. Porque me hizo darme cuenta que yo podía ser yo mismo cuando estaba contigo. No había necesidad de pretender o mentir. Me di cuenta que podía relajarme y reír y besar y amar y ser solo yo mismo. Tú me hiciste darme cuenta que quería ser el Alec que tú ves.

—"El Alec que tú eres a través de mis ojos" -repitió Magnus. —No sabía. Entonces… ¿cuándo fue que Jace te hizo darte cuenta de todo?

—Eso fue en Idris. Fue el día anterior a encontrarnos en Angel' Square. Ahí donde fuiste emboscado por los demonios. –dijo Alec.

—No puedo creerlo. –dijo Magnus enderezándose en la banca y haciendo girar a Alec mientras lo veía a los ojos. —Ya sabías que estabas enamorado de mí ese día que nos encontramos y lo único que se te ocurrió decirme fue "porque no regresaste mis llamadas" -Los ojos de Magnus denotaban total exasperación. — ¡Caray, Alec! Bien pudiste haber empezado con un "Magnus, te amo" Eso hubiese sido lindo de escuchar.

—Lo siento. –murmuró Alec. —Pero no sabía lo que tú sentías por mí.

Magnus sacudió la cabeza indignado. —No puedo creer que no lo supieras. Lo traía tatuado en la frente.

Alec rió fuertemente y tomó su mano apretando suavemente. —Quizas para ti así era, pero no para mí.

—Creo que no supimos ambos. –dijo Magnus. —Yo creí…

—Tú creías que amaba a Jace. –Alec terminó las palabras que Magnus no se animaba a decir.

—Sí. –admitió Magnus. —Creo que Jace te entiende mejor que yo.

Magnus se levantó y tiró de Alec para ponerlo a él de pie. —Pero eso cambiará de ahora en adelante. –Magnus sonrió alegremente. —De ahora en adelante somos tú y yo, bebe.

Alec esbozó una gran sonrisa y la tendió la mano a Magnus para empezar a caminar juntos de regreso a la estación del metro.

— _Montmartre_ aquí vamos. –Cantaba Magnus.

Caminaron por pequeñas calles llenas de tiendas para turistas y pequeños restaurantes hasta que llegaron a un parque en el que había un carrusel. El sol empezaba a ponerse y esparcía su luz naranja sobre el _Sacre Coeur_ que se levantaba a lo alto de la colina al otro lado del parque. El parque lucía lleno de luminosas estrellas.

—Eso es una larga subida. –anunció Alec al empezar los escalones.

A lo largo del camino, los vendedores trataban de hacerles comprar joyería barata o falsas bolsas de diseñador, lo mismo que lentes y bufandas. Magnus compró una amarilla y la ató alrededor de su cuello. Ese color resaltaba aún más el acaramelado tono de su piel, pensó Alec.

Se sentaron en las escaleras al otro lado del parque, sus espaldas dando al _Sacre Coeur_. Veían la vista de la ciudad bajo sus pies. Alec apuntó hacia _Notre Dame._ —Por allá llegamos en la tarde.

Magnus asintió. —Es extraño, apenas hemos estado aquí dos horas y ya se siente mucho más que eso.

Un grupo de chicos en sus veintes estaban sentados frente a ellos en las mismas escaleras. Uno de ellos tocaba la guitarra y los otros dos cantaban.

" _Nous serons encore amoureux avec les couleurs de printemps"_

— ¿Qué significa? –preguntó Alec.

—Seguiremos enamorados con los colores de la primavera. –tradujo Magnus. —Es una pegajosa canción de amor de Chris de Burgh.

—Me gusta. –declaró Alec.

—Bueno, pues no tiene un final feliz. Ella termina dejándolo. –dijo Magnus. Escucharon hasta que termino la canción, después Magnus se levantó. —Vamos. Atrás de la iglesia hay un pequeño parque lleno de restaurantes pequeños. Es lo mejor de París y tiene artistas callejeros. Ese es el corazón de París.

Caminaron para rodear el _Sacre Coeur_ y encontraron un restaurante donde comieron _Coque au Vin_ para cenar y _Crème Brulée_ de postre. Alec compróuna pintura de Notre Dame en pintura pastel para su madre. Era tarde noche cuando bajaron las escaleras de camino al metro.

Dejaron el metro un par de paradas antes para disfrutar la noche caminando a lo largo del _Seine_. Cruzaron el río a la altura de _Pont des Arts._ El puente estaba cubierto a ambos lados con candados. Magnus tronó los dedos y un candado bastante pesado apareció en sus manos. —Sellemos nuestro amor en el puente. –sugirió.

Alec tomó el candado entre sus manos y lo revisó. —Necesita nuestras iniciales. –dijo. —AM o MA

—AM suena a demasiado temprano y no me quiero levantar. –Alec hizo una mueca y Magnus rió por ello.

—Ok, ¿Qué tal, ALMB? –sugirió Magnus.

—Será AGLMB más bien.

— ¿Por qué la G?

—Gideon es mi segundo nombre. –le informó a Magnus mientras le pasaba el candado.

—Ni siquiera sabía eso, pero me gusta.

Chasqueó los dedos y las letras AGM aparecieron en el candado.

—Asian Gear Motors eso nos queda perfectamente. –aseguró Magnus.

Alec buscaba un lugar para poder colgar el candado pero estaba completamente cubierto con candados viejos y oxidados y también nuevos y brillantes. —Ya no hay lugar para ponerlo.

Magnus miró por encima de su hombro. — ¿Debería quitar unos cuantos de esos? -preguntó.

—No. –dijo Alec haciendo una peligrosa señal de advertencia a su novio. —No puedes hacer eso.

—Okay, okay, solo los moveré un poco para hacer espacio. –corrigió Magnus.

Alec colocó el candado asegurándose de dejarlo bien cerrado. —Ya está. Seguiremos enamorados en primavera.

—Por supuesto que lo estaremos. -Sonrió Magnus y continuaron su camino hacia el hotel.

—Mañana la _Opéra Garnier._ –anunció Magnus al llegar a su cuarto. —Ese es el edificio más bello de toda la ciudad.

Al día siguiente Alec tuvo que admitir que Magnus no exageraba al respecto. La _Opéra_ es un edificio del barroco clásico construido en el siglo diecinueve, con un techo hecho de cobre y estatuas de oro a los lados. El interior es extravagante. Se encuentra rodeado por pilares de mármol y le adornan unas pesadísimas cortinas de color rojo velvet. El techo en el interior está pintado coloridamente y está enmarcado en oro. Enormes candelabros cuelgan del mismo iluminando todo alrededor.

Magnus y Alec caminaron alrededor del edificio tomando fotos y disfrutando de la belleza del lugar. —Es magnífico. –dijo Alec parándose en uno de los balcones para ver hacia abajo el acomodo del lugar.

—Recuerdo cuando lo construyeron. –dijo Magnus. —Yo estuve presente en la gran apertura.

Alec giró para ver a su novio. Pensaba en lo grandioso que era que Magnus hubiese vivido esa experiencia. —Debió ser fantástico. –declaró.

—Fue un gran espectáculo.

De ahí se fueron al _Louvre._ Alec fijó la vista en la enorme fila de gente que esperaba su turno para poder entrar a la pirámide de cristal y de ahí al museo. — ¿Siempre está así de lleno?

Magnus hizo una mueca. —Supongo. Pero podemos entrar por la puerta de atrás. –dijo indicando una puerta con su cabeza. Había un gran letrero rojo que tenía grabada la palabra " _interdit"._

—Estoy seguro de que eso no es permitido. –dijo Alec dando un vistazo a los dos soldados que portaban rifles en sus manos.

—"Glamur" -dijo Magnus al seguir la vista de Alec. —No se darán cuenta.

Alec notó la mueca traviesa que se formó en los ojos de su novio y sonrió. —Nada como un poco de trampa.

Magnus lanzó la cabeza hacía atrás y rió fuertemente. —Esa es la actitud.

Hizo un rápido hechizo para hacerlos invisibles y se adentraron sigilosamente al museo. Este estaba lleno de pinturas y estatuas. Después de una hora más o menos, Magnus estaba ya muy aburrido. —No entiendo por qué a la gente le gusta pararse por horas para entrar a ver pinturas. –comentó. —Salgamos para ir al _Jardin des Tuileries_ a comer helado.

Salieron de ahí, esta vez por la puerta principal, a través de la pirámide de cristal. Pasaron uno de los arcos, en la misma línea que los de _L'Arch de Triomphe,_ visibles a la distancia.

—Hay tres arcos. –dijo Magnus. —Este es el más pequeño. Al final de los _Champs Elysees_ está el _Arco del Triunfo_ y más oeste se encuentra el _Grande Arche de la Defénse._ Ese es un construcción moderna. Los otros dos son antiguos.

—Parece que estoy en un recorrido de historia. –comentó Alec.

— ¿Perdón, te estoy aburriendo? -preguntó Magnus.

—No, no. Está bien. –le sonrió Alec.

—No. Esto es aburrido. Vayamos a comer crepas con helado al parque.

Estaba fabulosamente templado para ser un día de Octubre, así que Alec y Magnus se sentaron sobre el pasto a disfrutar de su helado. Alec tiraba del pasto con sus dedos y miraba a la gente pasar.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir después? -preguntó Magnus.

Alec miró los brillantes ojos dorado-ámbar de su novio y contestó "¿ya te quieres ir?"

—Sí. Ya hemos estado aquí dos días. –aclaró. —Quiero mostrarte más de Europa. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

— ¿Amsterdam?

— ¿Amsterdam? No. –Magnus sacudió la cabeza. — Si quieres ir a Netherlands, Rotterdam es el lugar.

—Okay. –dijo Alec. —No sé nada de los países bajos. Excepto que la gente es alta y rubia.

—Estereotipos. –murmuró Magnus. —Pero Rotterdam será. Mañana en la mañana. Esta noche saldremos. Debemos probar el sabor de los mejores clubes de París.

¹ Beret: Sombrero o gorro típico de Francia.

/hWo-43ObCP8 En este link puedes encontrar magníficas vistas de los lugares más famosos de Francia y lo que más me gusta del video es que no hay narrador que vaya interfiriendo con sus opiniones ni música. El sonido del video es el sonido actual de la calle al ir transitando por ella. Espero puedas disfrutarlo. Por cierto en la parte de abajo del video te dan el nombre del lugar y la hora a la que fue filmado.


	44. Malec en Rotterdam

**Malec en Rotterdam**

 **Nota del traductor**

Espero me disculpen haberles hecho esperar con la traducción. Yo trabajo los tianguis en México. Si saben algo de eso, en navidad trabajamos día y noche y no nos sobra nada de tiempo. Pero ya estoy otra vez en la traducción. Quiero comentarles que en lo particular disfrute enormemente de este capítulo porque la autora es precisamente de Rotterdam y todo lo que sucede en las ciudades descritas en el viaje de Malec son bien conocidas por la autora. De modo que las calles, los lugares citados son verdaderos. De ser posible, te invito a conocer un poco más a través del internet. Por ejemplo, la Fenix Food Factory existe en Rotterdam es muy famosa y puedes encontrar cientos de fotos y vivir la experiencia real de Alec y Magnus explorando estos lugares. Espero te encante tanto como a mí. Déjanos tus comentarios.

 **Nota del autor:**

Aquí estamos, en mi propio país en mi ciudad. Espero lo disfruten

También, este capítulo contiene sexo explícito.

 _El holandés no es un lenguaje es más bien un alimento a la garganta._

 _John Green, The Fault in Our Stars._

 _ **Magnus**_

Después del desayuno de croissants con chocolate caliente en el hotel, Magnus creo un Portal para irse a Rotterdam. Arribaron al muelle próximo al Hotel Nueva York donde abandonaron el glamur en la parte trasera de un edificio para poder dirigirse a la entrada.

—Hotel Nueva York. –dijo Magnus. —Este nos quedaba bien.

—Suena perfecto. –contestó Alec mientras miraba por encima del agua. — ¿Por qué crees que lo hayan nombrado así?

—No tengo ni idea. –aclaró Magnus. —Pero este es el lugar en donde está la línea Holland-America y de aquí viajas a Nueva York. Quizás sea por eso.

—Tiene sentido. –asintió Alec. —Entonces, ¿nos vamos a registrar para explorar la ciudad?

Entraron al hotel y se dirigieron a la recepción. Había una hermosa chica rubia que les sonreía cordialmente a ambos. Estaba vestida formalmente. Falda negra y blusa blanca y portaba un distintivo con su nombre, _Simone._

—Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo servirles? -dijo ella en un perfecto inglés.

—Magnus ladeo un poco la cabeza, mientras fijaba los ojos en los azules dela chica, y se atrevía a hacerle un guiño. —Pero si eres hermosa. –dijo. Él siempre había apreciado la belleza y encontrársela de frente lo hacía pensar en que era mejor decirlo que guardárselo. Simone le sonrió abiertamente a Magnus y Alec se le quedó viendo con total asombro.

— ¿Qué? -volteó Magnus a ver a Alec. —Es muy bonita.

Alec hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada. En vez de eso se dirigió a Simone. — ¿Tendrás un cuarto para dos?

—Checare eso para ustedes. –dijo y regresó a su computadora. Empezó a teclear rápidamente. — ¿Les gustaría un cuarto normal o una suite? También tenemos disponible el cuarto de la torre, pero no tiene una cama kingsize.

—Y yo quiero una cama kingsize. –dijo Magnus. —Una suite estará perfecta. La más grande que tengas.

—Eso sería una Maassuite. –dijo Simone. —Tendrán una chimenea y una cafetera.

—Perfecto. –Le volvió a sonreír Magnus. —Mi novio necesita una cafetera.

Simone le sonrió a Alec, mostrándole todos sus perfectos dientes blancos. —Entiendo eso del café y si realmente te gusta, deberías visitar el _Fenix Food Factory_. –dijo apuntando por la ventana en dirección a la calle. —cruzando ese puente y justo al otro lado. Ahí encontraras el mejor café que existe.

— ¿Cómo es que hablas un inglés tan perfecto? -preguntó Alec. — ¿Eres americana?

—No, soy holandesa. –rió Simone. —Solemos ser buenos con el inglés. Somos un país pequeño. Si queremos que la gente escuche, tenemos que hablar bien su lenguaje.

—Es impresionante. –sonrió Alec y Magnus pensó en cómo la belleza de la chica se opacaba ante la radiante sonrisa de él.

Simone termino con el papeleo y les entregó la llave. Ascendieron por las escaleras a la suite.

Era enorme. Llena de lámparas tradicionalmente azules hechas en Delft¹, Holanda y paredes cubiertas en azulejos. Había una enorme chimenea con un otomán azul muy acojinado y dos sillones a los lados. Las ventanas se encontraban alineadas al río y una gigantesca cama ocupaba casi la mitad de la habitación. Magnus echaba un vistazo a la suite cuando se encontró con el ceño fruncido en la cara de Alec.

— ¿Estabas coqueteando con esa chica allá afuera? -espetó directamente.

—Creí que era bastante obvio, la chica es muy guapa. –contestó Magnus.

Alec bufó quedamente, pero al darse cuenta cambio la expresión de su rostro inmediatamente. — ¿Te gusta?

Magnus encogió los hombros. — ¿Por qué no? Pero no particularmente.

Miró a Alec observándole, un tanto horrorizado. — ¿Te molesta eso? -preguntó Alec.

—Bueno, -tosió Alec. —No lo sé.

Magnus se rió con ganas, no podía imaginar a su novio luciendo más guapo de lo que se veía en ese momento. — ¡Oh por Dios! Estás celoso de esa chica holandesa. –dijo riéndose. — ¿Cómo si alguien pudiese competir contigo? No seas tonto.

Alec lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló cerca de él. Su voz muy baja pero demandante.

—Mejor que no. Soy muy competitivo. –Para ese instante sus labios ya rozaban los de Magnus y sus manos subían al cuello de su camisa. Desabotonó cada uno mientras caminaba empujando a Magnus hasta que este tocó el borde de la cama con las rodillas. Este perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas en esta y Alec le siguió quedando encima de él. Lo besaba fuerte y descuidadamente.

Magnus estaba sintiendo ese beso en el centro de su ser. Una corriente eléctrica empezaba a llegar a la punta de sus dedos. Atrapó a Alec entre sus brazos y deslizó sus manos bajo la camisa de Alec, trazando su espalda. Alec empujó sus caderas contra Magnus al sentir sus manos y gimió suavemente en su boca.

Magnus recogió sus manos para subirlas a su torso y empujarlo hacia arriba. Alec se separó rompiendo el beso y apoyándose en sus codos pero sin dejar de mirar apasionadamente a Magnus.

—Creí que querías explorar la ciudad. –dijo Magnus inocentemente.

—Quiero tener sexo. Contestó Alec abruptamente.

Eso era lo que Magnus adoraba de él. Alec no se detenía en decir lo que quería. Él lo dejaría claro y haría todo lo necesario para obtener lo que deseaba. Su respuesta hizo que el calor se le subiera hasta la cabeza y no pudo más que asentir. Alec acercó su boca a la de él y sus manos continuaron con los botones de la camisa. Casi la desgarró en la desesperación por desabrocharla. Bajó su boca a su garganta y pasó sus labios a lo largo del cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. Sus dientes se cerraron en el endurecido pezón de Magnus y este gimió al contacto. Este movió sus manos encima de Alec y lo jaló hacia arriba para retirarle el suéter.

Alec o tiró al suelo y empujó más a Magnus contra la cama metiendo las manos para alcanzar los pantalones de piel que cubrían a Magnus. Magnus contuvo el aire perdiendo el enfoque, al parecer la pasión que sentía en ese momento nublaba su vista y algo más. Quería que Alec lo tocara que lo besara, así que tiró de él para acercarlo más, pero Alec estaba en su intento de desvestir a ambos. Cuando terminó de sacar hasta la última pieza de ropa en ambos se inclinó para besar a Magnus, esta vez más gentilmente.

Alec lo envolvió entre sus brazos para rodarlo encima de él. Ahora Magnus estaba encima disfrutando del toque de la piel desnuda del Cazador de Sombras bajo su cuerpo. Las manos de Alec viajaron a su espalda para acariciar su trasero. De ahí a las caderas que agarró con fuerza para empujarse contra Magnus. La fricción del movimiento hizo que Magnus volviera a gemir y que enterrara la cabeza en el cuello de Alec dejando un dulce beso.

Alec giraba la cadera contra Magnus presionando su erección a la altura de los muslos. Magnus levantó la cabeza para ver a Alec con una pregunta en los ojos. "¿Qué quieres?"

—"Te quiero dentro de mí" -suspiró Alec como si hubiese escuchado la pregunta silenciosa de Magnus, en voz baja pero urgente.

Los ojos de Magnus se agrandaron al escuchar la inesperada petición. En las semanas siguientes a su primera vez habían tenido gran cantidad de sexo, pero esta era la primera vez que Alec solicitaba cambiar los roles. Magnus no le había presionado, ni siquiera lo habían hablado. Él creía que algún día, Alec estaría listo o quizás no, y eso estaba bien con él. De todos modos él lo disfrutaba sin importar el qué ni el quién.

— ¿Estás seguro? –dijo suavemente tocando la mejilla de Alec con una caricia de su mano.

—Estoy seguro. –dijo Alec. —Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

—Puede que duela. –murmuró Magnus.

Alec encogió los hombros. —Soy Cazador de Sombras, puedo manejar un poco de dolor.

Magnus se inclinó a besarle y Alec le devolvió el beso presionando con sus manos el trasero de este y presionándole contra él mismo. Sus cuerpos moliéndose entre sí, creando tal fricción que Magnus casi termina.

Pero eso no era suficiente para Alec. Levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Magnus y susurrarle muy cerca del rostro un… "Lo quiero"

Entonces se dio la vuelta quedando su espalda hacia Magnus. Este chasqueó los dedos para conjurar un bote de lubricante con habilidades de relajación especiales. Tomó un poco en su mano y alcanzó entre las nalgas de Alec, tocando en ese punto tan sensible. Alec gimió desesperadamente urgiendo a Magnus a avanzar. Magnus aplicó una generosa cantidad en su erección y empezó a moverse tan lento como le fue posible, empujando su erección en la entrada de Alec.

Alec giró su cabeza tratando de verle. "Hazlo" -murmuró dándole a Magnus el ánimo para empujar. Alec se atragantó al sentirle entrar muy lentamente. El calor y lo apretado de Alec estaban haciendo estragos en su ímpetu por continuar. Lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser, en el latido de su corazón. Temblaba cada que se hundía un poco más en Alec y este lo estaba urgiendo a continuar con una de sus manos en sus caderas que utilizaba para tirar más de Magnus. Se hundió de un último sintiéndose totalmente dentro de Alec. Ahora ya no había nada más a su alrededor. Alec se encontraba en todo lo que podía percibir. Comenzó a embestirle con mucho cuidado.

Se movían en perfecto compás. El frenesí y la estrechez hacían que alcanzará niveles más altos con cada movimiento. Alec presionaba la cabeza contra el hombro de Magnus, gimiendo ahogadamente mientras alzaba la cadera para encontrar cada embestida de su amante. Magnus cerró los ojos y se olvidó de pensar.

Todo lo que podía hacer era entregarse al movimiento conforme tomaban velocidad. Sus embestidas se hacían más profundas y fuertes. Estaba al borde, sabiendo que perdería el control en cualquier momento y que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Su cuerpo había ganado el control, su corazón estaba inundado de amor y de pasión. Sus labios se presionaron contra el cuello de Alec y lo besó duramente. Escuchó a Alec gemir nuevamente y sintió su cuerpo ir más y más rápido, y entonces, todo explotó y explotó. Magnus estaba seguro que no quedaría nada más de él con la última embestida y terminó dentro de Alec con un grito apagado sobre la piel de Alec. Presionó el cuerpo contra el cazador y enterró su cabeza en su cuello luchando terriblemente por encontrar el control de su respiración.

Alec aún tenía su mano en la cadera de Magnus, sus uñas enterradas en su piel y lo escuchaba murmurar en su oído un entrecortado "te amo, te amo, te amo", como una letanía.

Magnus no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido cuando finalmente volvió en sí. Se movió cuidadosamente fuera de Alec, deslizándose a un lado de él y buscando su mirada.

—Me olvide de ti. –dijo con pena.

— ¿Qué? -preguntó Alec abriendo los ojos con bastante interés.

—Quiero decir, -balbuceó Magnus al darse cuenta de cómo había sonado. —Perdóname, me perdí y se me olvidó ayudarte para que tú terminarás. Debí ayudarte, ya sabes tocarte para que fuera mejor para ti.

— ¿Mejor para mí? -sonrió Alec.

—Sí. –ahora Magnus se escuchaba preocupado. — ¿Te hice daño?

—No. –dijo Alec estirándose para acariciar su cara. —Tal como dije, soy un Cazador de Sombras. No dolió y si me gusto. No, me encanto.

— ¿En serio?

—No tienes que sonar sorprendido. –dijo Alec ampliando su sonrisa.

Magnus parpadeó un par de veces. —Me tienes hechizado. Me has hechizado totalmente. –estipuló, hundiendo su cabeza una vez más en el cuello de su amante y besando su cabello. —Bien. –confirmó para sí y comenzó una lluvia de besos en el cuello que fue bajando a la garganta y después al pecho.

Sentía que recuperaba la fuerza y una renovada intención de complacer. Dejó que su boca divagara por el cuerpo de Alec deleitándose con el buen formado cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos, hasta que alcanzó su erección. Entonces se sentó entre las piernas de Alec para tomarlo con su boca. Pasaba su lengua en toda la extensión de Alec para luego deslizar los labios lentamente hasta la base, engullendo toda su masculinidad, lentamente. Alec gemía y arqueaba la espalda arremetiendo contra su boca, exigiendo mayor velocidad. Presionaba la cabeza en la almohada y tenía los dedos de sus manos enredados en los finos cabellos de su complaciente brujo que no dejaba escapar ni un centímetro de su jadeante amante. Magnus succionaba duramente y movía su mano con bastante habilidad. Alec perdía el sentido con cada embestida que llegaba a la garganta de Magnus hasta liberarse en plenitud en la boca de este. Finalmente Magnus soltó a su amante y se recostó a un lado de Alec que tenía la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación y luchaba por recobrar la respiración. Ver a Alec satisfecho era espectacular y Magnus gozaba cada instante. —Definitivamente me has hechizado. –dijo.

Alec se recargó en su codo para ver a Magnus sonriendo. De verdad haciendo uso de su sangre de ángel. — ¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?

—Porque es la verdad. – replicó Magnus mientras alcanzaba su brazo y tiraba de él para reclinarlo sobre su pecho.

—Así que, ¿te gustó esa chica, ah? Espero que esto te haya hecho cambiar de opinión. –masculló Alec.

Magnus rió con ganas. —Alec, eres maravilloso y no tienes idea de cuánto te amo.

—Yo también te amo. –dijo Alec con sencillez. —Bastante.

Permanecieron en silencio por un buen rato. Entonces Alec levantó la cabeza para mirar a Magnus. —Solo para que conste, no me preocupa que te guste esa chica, aunque no lo entiendo.

—Pues no tiene importancia. –dijo Magnus. —Porque te amo y tú no tienes competencia.

Alec sonrió levantando su cabeza y con una enorme sonrisa en los ojos. Levantó su mano alcanzando la mejilla de Magnus. La mirada en sus ojos tierna y llena de cariño. Magnus recargó su cabeza en la mano del cazador pensando en lo perfecto que era su novio.

—Deberíamos ir a probar ese café que nos dijeron. ¿Qué dijo que se llamaba? ¿Fenix Food Factory? -preguntó Alec.

Magnus asintió y se sentó en la cama. Una parte de él no quería dejarle ir. Solo quería permanecer ahí, acostado en la cama con su novio entre sus brazos, pero lo harían más tarde. Quizás en la noche, o al día siguiente. Quizás el resto de la semana. El resto del año. Pero por el momento un poco de cafeína no era tan mala idea.

—Suena perfecto. Me vendría bien un buen café.

Cruzaron el puente Simone tal como les había instruido la recepcionista del hotel. Se dieron cuenta que había más candados atados al puente.

—Hey mira, -exclamó Alec. —Aquí también hay candados. Aunque no tantos como en París.

Magnus sonrió y conjuro un candado que le paso a Alec. —Ten, tengo una idea, pongamos candados en cada puente de Europa. Hay muchísimos más. Sé que hay uno en Venecia. Podemos hacer eterno nuestro amor.

Alec tomó el candado y sacó la estela de su pantalón. La presionó contra el candado y escribió las letras AGM en este. La estela brilló dejando humeantes líneas negras y curvadas en el candado.

—Eso se ve perfecto. –dijo Magnus. Juntos colocaron el candado en el puente. Magnus se le quedó viendo al candado sintiendo de repente una punzada en el corazón. _"Hacer eterno nuestro amor"_

La inmortalidad era parte de ser hechicero. Nunca te enfermas, nunca envejeces, nunca mueres. Después de 400 años ya se había hecho a la idea. Pero también era cierto que hacía mucho tiempo que no amaba a nadie. Mucho más que no amaba de la forma en la que amaba a Alec, tan intensamente. Tan maravillosamente. La idea de la inmortalidad estaba pensando nuevamente en su cabeza porque Alec iba a envejecer y morir y ellos no tendrían jamás la oportunidad de envejecer juntos.

Ellos podían inmortalizar su amor a través de un candado, pero Magnus no podía imaginarse la eternidad sin Alec. Falta mucho, mucho tiempo se dijo Magnus. _"Él solo tiene 18"_

Alec permanecía a un lado de Magnus, totalmente ajeno al angustioso debate que tenía lugar en la cabeza de Magnus. Miró a lo largo del río y tomó la mano de Magnus. —Vamos.

Juntos cruzaron el puente para entrar en lo que parecía una vieja y vacía bodega. En el interior del lugar, sin embargo se escuchaba el bullicio de la gente. Pequeñas tiendas alineadas a los lados y en el centro un amplio espacio para que la gente pudiese sentarse en mesas y sillas de segunda mano que no hacían juego unas con otras.

—Muy urbano. –hizo notar Magnus.

Caminaron a una barra próxima a la entrada. El hombre tras la barra les preguntó si querían un plato. Les explicó que podían llevarlo por entre los diferentes puestos del lugar y probar un poco de todo. —Tenemos panadería, comida del medio-oriente, café, quesos, embutidos. Hay una cervecería que fabrica cerveza americana. –les dijo acercándose un poco a ellos. —Ustedes lucen como americanos.

—Somos de Nueva York. –aclaró Alec.

— ¿Tienen algo más aparte de cerveza? -preguntó Magnus.

—Hay una barra de sidras. –contestó el hombre apuntando hacia el final del pasillo.

Entraron a la bodega y se dirigieron directo al café gourmet holandés que encontraron y lo acompañaron de suaves waffles bañados en miel llamada "stoopwafel". Realmente muy buenos. Al terminar, compraron platos de quesos, embutidos y tapas. Alec se compró un gran vaso de sidra de manzana bastante chispeante. Se sentaron en una de las mesas tembleques, colocadas para ese propósito, a comer disfrutando de la vista. La gente se veía relajada, conversando muy rápidamente en ese lenguaje holandés rarito y cortado que tienen.

" _Ik denk echt dat Feyenoord dit jaar kampioen wordt" –_ dijo el hombre sentado junto a su mesa.

" _Dat gaat een leuk feestje worden op de Coolsingel deze zomer" –asintió la mujer que lo acompañaba._

—Holandés. –murmuró Magnus. —No es un lenguaje, es más bien un alimento a la garganta. –terminó citando "Bajo la misma estrella", un libro que había leído antes de empezar las vacaciones.

Alec se rió. —Muy buena. –dijo mientras mordía un pedazo de queso.

—Esto está bueno. –dijo. —Tiene un algo de hierbas y especies. No sé.

Magnus tomó un cubo para probar. —Es _fenugreek._

—Me gusta. Compremos un poco para llevar a casa. –sugirió Alec.

Después que terminaron de comer y compraron el queso, dejaron el Fenix Food Factory para caminar a lo largo del muelle. De ahí caminaron a lo largo del río hacia el gran puente que parece cisne² y llegaron a la base del puente en donde tomaron uno de los tranvías que van de la ciudad hacia el centro de la misma.

Tomaron el tranvía frente al gran salón llamado Markthal³. El edificio luce como un gran arco con paredes de cristal y un hermoso techo de colores. En el interior caminaron con sus cabezas levantadas para admirar la belleza del lugar. Un techo semi-circular lleno de flores con un escenario de animales en todo el techo.

— ¿Alcanzas a ver eso? -dijo Alec tomando el codo de Magnus y jalándole para que mirara hacia donde apuntaba con el dedo. —Hay mariposas volando.

Alec estaba en lo correcto. Había una proyección de varias mariposas volando a lo largo del techo. —Eso es hermoso. –dijo Magnus.

Una vez afuera cruzaron la plaza para apreciar el Catcher de Rotterdam y Las cazas de Cubo4. Cubos alineados a 45 grados y que descansan en un pilar hexagonal. Una de las casas estaba abierta a los visitantes y entraron para ver la rara forma de la casa en su interior y sus anguladas paredes.

—Esto es tan impráctico. –observó Alec. —No hay ni una pared derecha.

—Yo podría hacer que mi departamento luciera así de angular. –sugirió Magnus. —Algo para cambiar.

—Mmmh, no, creo que prefiero las paredes verticales. –agregó Alec. —Como las personas normales.

—Que mundano de ti. –replicó Magnus riendo y apretando la mano de Alec.

Continuaron su caminata por la ciudad, admirando unas cuantas tiendas más y llegaron a un restaurante vietnamita, el "Witte de Withstraat" para cenar antes de regresar al hotel Nueva York.

—Me gusta esta ciudad. –dijo Alec al entrar al cuarto del hotel. —Es vibrante.

Magnus se acercó a él y lo envolvió en sus brazos. —Sí lo es. Pero yo creo que eres tú el que hace que todo sea mucho mejor.

Alec presionó sus labios contra los de Magnus y lo besó suavemente. —Gracias. –le murmuró después que se separó del beso. —Por todo esto. Realmente estoy disfrutando Europa contigo.

Alec le soltó y se dio la vuelta. Sacó una bolsa de plástico que dejo caer al suelo y le paso a Magnus una cajita de regalo. —Tengo algo para ti.

Magnus observó la pequeña caja muy entusiasmada. — ¿Para mí?

—Sí. –contestó Alec sonriendo y poniéndole el presente en sus manos. —Ábrela.

— ¿Cuándo...? -Magnus estaba intrigado cuando tomó la caja y la abrió.

—En una pequeña tienda vintage, cuando te estabas probando el traje.

Dentro de la pequeña caja roja había un brazalete. Hecho con cuero negro y dos cabezas de serpiente que mordían un pequeño anillo todo en plata. Era muy a su estilo. Magnus estaba sorprendido por el dulce gesto y el excelente gusto de su novio. ¿Por qué Alec no transmitía ese mismo toque a su ropa, no lo sabía?

— ¿Bueno? -dijo Alec mirándole con bastante expectativa. ¿Qué te parece?

—La amo. –sonrío Magnus de oreja a oreja. —Me has sorprendido con esto.

Alec sonrió y tomó el brazalete de sus manos. Abrió el broche empujando un pequeño botón en una de las cabezas de serpiente. Tomó la muñeca de Magnus y le colocó el brazalete. —Luce lindo.

—Luce fantástico. Magnus estaba sobrecogido. No recordaba la última vez que alguien le había dado algo sin haber una razón particular. Catarina y Ragnor le llamaban en su cumpleaños y algunas veces le daban presentes. Tessa solía hacerlo también. Pero esto era totalmente diferente. Esta pieza de joyería venía de un cazador de sombras y era una nueva experiencia. Él estaba acostumbrado a que los cazadores de sombras le hicieran demandas no ha recibir presentes de ellos. Tocó la cabeza de las serpientes con los dedos para apreciar la fina artesanía.

—Gracias. Murmuró y tiró de Alec. Inhaló su esencia respirando a través de su pelo.

Alec lo abrazó y murmuró al oído de éste un simple "de nada".

¹ Delft. Ciudad de Holanda ubicada a 20 minutos de Rotterdam. Es como un cuento de hadas.

² Marktham Bridge Puente de carreteras que de verdad luce como un cisne.

³ Markthal Hall Estación de tranvías en la ciudad.

4 Cube Houses Literalmente casas con formas de cubo alineadas y juntas unas con otras.


	45. Venecia, Viena y de regreso a Nueva York

**Venecia, Viena y de regreso a Nueva York**

 _La guardia de Cazadores de Sombras retrocedió unos pasos al abrirse la puerta. Maryse entró al cuarto seguida por dos figuras bastante familiares para Simon, el hermano de Isabelle, Alec, y su novio Magnus Bane._

 _Ciudad de Ángeles Caídos, pág. 258 versión en inglés_

 _ **Alec**_

Después de Rotterdam, Magnus sugirió Madrid. Estuvieron en el Museo del Prado, un hermoso edificio con incontables estatuas y pilares de mármol. Comieron tapas españolas y tomaron Licor 43 el cual sabe cómo a vainilla.

Enviaron unas cuantas fotos más a Nueva York y Alec llamó a sus padres. Su mamá estaba muy emocionada pero su padre se sentía distante al otro lado de la línea. No le pregunto ni una sola vez por Magnus y si la estaban pasando bien. Alec sabía porque. Su papá no estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de que el fuese gay y Alec no podía negar que eso le hería.

Barcelona era la siguiente en la lista. La Sagrada Familia fue toda una sorpresa. Desde las afueras del lugar observando la extraña catedral, Alec pensó que a pesar de eso, el interior era hermoso. El sol brillaba a través de los vidrios tintados que hacían que el interior de la iglesia se viese como un calidoscopio. Magnus estaba usando una chaqueta de matador bastante brillosa y la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas lograba en él un efecto incandescente y nunca tan bello como entonces.

Después de España se alejaron un poco a visitar la India. A Alec le pareció algo demasiado caliente y aglomerado. También estaba el hecho de que Magnus había decidido que era necesario usar un Sari dorado con rosa. Alec se había negado rotundamente, pero al final había cedido para complacer a Magnus. Él quería enviar algunas fotos más a Nueva York para causar impacto.

Una vez de regreso, se dirigieron a Italia. Primero Roma, después Florencia y finalmente Venecia. Esta última era hermosa y muy parecida a Alicante en algunos aspectos. Pequeñas calles sin carros. Los canales muy románticos. Lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue dar un paseo buscando el puente Ponte dell' Academia para colocar el candado ahí.

Magnus estaba un poco calado cuando colocaron el candado. Alec se preguntaba si algo le molestaba, pero cuando le preguntó a Magnus este solo sacudió la cabeza diciendo que no era nada.

—Vamos Alexander. Sé que hay un hermoso lugar con el mejor Risotto al Nero. Es arroz con tinta de calamar.

Alec hizo gestos. — ¿Tinta? ¿En la comida?

—Es buena, lo prometo. –rió Magnus tomando su mano para cruzar por el puente con dirección a la Piazza San Marco.

Después de la cena, la cual supo sorprendentemente muy bien, fueron por un paseo en góndola a la luz de la luna. El gondolero cantaba canciones italianas mientras remaba a través de los canales.

"O sole mio," cantaba el gondolero mientras Alec y Magnus se acurrucaban en la góndola. Magnus con sus manos alrededor de Alec y este con su cabeza apoyada en los hombros de él, mirando al cielo.

—Tantas estrellas. –observó. —No se ven tantas en Nueva York.

—Nueva York está oscurecido por tanta contaminación. –dijo Magnus mientras vaciaba champagne en dos copas y le pasaba una a Alec. —Deberíamos cuidar mejor de la tierra, solo tenemos una.

Alec se enderezó y le dio un sorbo a su copa al mismo tiempo que el gondolero comenzaba una nueva canción. Notó un gesto de disgusto en la frente de Magnus. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿No está sabe bien?

—Está perfecta, -aclaró este. —La música, sin embargo…

Magnus se enderezo en su lugar. Sus ojos destacando un brillo peligroso, señal de que estaba maquilando una nueva y muy probablemente alocada idea en su cabeza. —Estaba pensando, que deberíamos ir a Viena al Wiener Staatsoper, y ver una ópera para escuchar cantantes italianos reales. Yo lo hice y fue inigualable. Pero fue hace mucho.

—En serio, ¿hace cuánto que no vas a la opera?

—No sé. –Magnus sacudió la mano restándole importancia a la pregunta de Alec. —Pero, ¿Te gustaría ir entonces? ¿Qué tal mañana?

—Seguro. –contestó Alec con un pequeño dejo de irritación. Magnus no había contestado a su pregunta a pesar que había sido sin intención alguna.

Magnus parecía haber olvidado ya acerca de evadir a Alec y había empezado a hacer planes para su nueva jornada y las cosas que ocuparían, tales como trajes nuevos. —Tú también, Alexander. –había recalcado muy seriamente. —Primero iremos a Berlín. Sé que ahí está la mejor de las tiendas. No puedes asistir a una ópera usando eso. –dijo mirando desaprobatoriamente el suéter azul que Alec vestía en ese momento.

Alec solo sonrió ante el comentario. —De acuerdo. Usaré un traje.

El rostro de Magnus se iluminó ante la respuesta. —Magnifico. Iremos de compras mañana.

Al día siguiente se dirigieron a Berlín. Magnus estaba usando un Lederhosen, que hacía sonreír a Alec. Compraron trajes para ambos y para la cena consumieron enormes cantidades de carnes, salchichones y schnitzel en un restaurante cerca del Gedächtniskirche, desde donde se fueron en Portal a Viena cuando terminaron. Magnus conjuro entonces boletos para la función de esa noche. Habían arribado muy cerca de la Casa de Opera por lo que entraron directamente en el edificio muy emocionados ante la idea. Habían estado comentando al respecto todo el día y Alec estaba muy interesado en esta.

Justo antes de entrar al edificio, Magnus había recibido un mensaje. Alec había fruncido el ceño. Un mensaje de fuego no podía significar otra cosa que malas noticias. La mayoría de las veces quería decir que alguien necesitaba el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Alec miró por encima del hombro de Magnus para alcanzar a leer lo que decía. No había sorpresas, este no era la excepción. Magnus estaba siendo solicitado en Nueva York a la brevedad posible. Un vampiro había matado a Cazadores de Sombras y la experiencia de Magnus era requerida. El mensaje estaba firmado por Maryse Lightwood.

— ¿Por qué? -dijo Alec, desconcertado. — ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?

Magnus estaba muy concentrado releyendo la nota. —Quizás porque es un asunto de urgencia. –dijo. —Parece que la opera deberá esperar.

— ¿En serio regresaremos a Nueva York en este momento? –arguyó Alec. — ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?

—Alexander, tu madre nos necesita. –dijo Magnus mientras giraba para caminar hacía el Portal. —Debemos irnos.

Alec le siguió preguntándose todavía la razón por la que su madre los necesitaba, solo era un vampiro. Magnus había conjurado ya todo su equipaje y ambos entraron al Portal con regreso a Nueva York. Arribaron justo a las afueras del Instituto. Entraron y encontraron a Maryse en la Catedral justo al lado del santuario.

Ella abrazó rápidamente a Alec y enseguida caminaron al santuario. Maryse les indico que la siguieran. —Qué bueno que han podido regresar tan rápido. –le dijo Maryse a Magnus mientras abría la puerta. —Realmente los esperábamos hasta mañana, como mínimo.

Alec tosió frustrado por la necesidad de Magnus de regresar al instante. Se habían perdido la opera. Ya dentro del santuario él avistó a una vampira rubia parada contra uno de los pilares y con sus muñecas atadas tras su espalda. Magnus estaba explicándole a su madre como es que se sintió con la necesidad de regresar apresuradamente tras su llamado.

—Aún no veo que es lo que está vampira tiene que ver con nosotros. –dijo Alec sin detenimiento alguno. —Atrapaste a una vampira que estaba haciendo algo inadecuado, pero ellos siempre lo están ¿o no?

Giró para ver dentro del santuario que estaba medio oscuro, tras la vampira rubia su ojo captó a Simon parado tras ella. De repente el ardor en las mejillas estaba presente. Acababa de decir algo muy ofensivo frente al amigo de Clary que también estaba saliendo con su hermana en esos momentos. —Disculpa Simon. –titubeó al decir. —No quise decir que tú también. Tú eres diferente.

Simon solo asintió mientras Maryse contestaba su pregunta.

—Ella es de mucho interés en nuestra actual investigación acerca de la muerte de tres Cazadores de Sombras. Necesitamos obtener información de ella y ella solo hablará con Magnus Bane.

— ¿Cómo? -giró Alec para ver a la vampira nuevamente. ¿Sólo con Magnus? ¿ah?

Magnus siguió la mirada de este. Se encontraba parado a un lado de él. Alec se dio cuenta de cómo la chica no apartaba la mirada intensa de los ojos de su novio. Volteó a ver a Magnus, que devolvía la mirada a la vampira con una sonrisa apenas visible en los labios. "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Se preguntó Alec todo aturdido.

—Así es. –dijo Maryse. Ella parecía tan intrigada como Alec. —Eso es si Magnus está dispuesto.

—Lo estoy. –dijo Magnus sin pensarlo. —Hablaré con Camille para ustedes.

— ¿Camille? -dijo Alec inmediatamente sintiéndose incómodo. —Entonces, ¿La conoces? ¿O ella te conoce a ti?

—Nos conocemos. –Magnus tragó saliva al contestar. —En algún momento, ella fue mi novia.

— ¿Tú novia? -repitió Alec sintiéndose atontado y totalmente poco preparado para algo como esto. — ¿Salías con una vampira?

—Fue hace ciento treinta años. –aclaró Magnus. —No la había visto desde entonces.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho. –quiso saber Alec sintiéndose ya bastante disgustado. Esto era algo enorme. Magnus saliendo con una vampira, aún más, una mujer. Alec pensó en todas las veces en las que sus preguntas acerca del pasado de Magnus eran cortésmente evitadas. Entonces volteo a ver al hechicero que en esos momentos le golpeaba con una mirada severa y profunda debido a la pregunta que acababa de hacerle.

—Alexander, he vivido cientos de años. He estado con hombres, mujeres, hadas, brujos y vampiros, y hasta con un djinn o dos. –Magnus giró su vista hacia Maryse que le miraba horrorizada. ¿Demasiada información quizás?

—De acuerdo, yo tengo algo que discutir con Kadir. Vuelvo en un rato.

Maryse se dio la vuelta y Alec se acercó a Magnus. — ¿Cuántas personas más? Directamente.

Magnus sacudió la cabeza. —No las he contado y la verdad no importa. Lo único que importa es lo que siento por ti.

— ¿Más de cien? –enfatizó Alec sintiéndose vulnerable de repente. Magnus le miró a los ojos con expresión contenida. — ¿Doscientas?

—No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación aquí. –dijo Magnus, evadiendo nuevamente la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué tantas? -dijo Alec aún más frustrado por la evasión a su pregunta. — ¿Te aburres rápidamente de las personas?

—Soy inmortal. –aclaró Magnus quedamente. —Pero no todo el mundo lo es.

Alec no supo que pensar en ese momento. —Así que, ¿solo te quedas con ellos hasta que mueren y luego te buscas el remplazo?

Magnus se quedó callado por un largo rato solo viéndole a los ojos. Después solo dijo fríamente: "¿Preferirías tú pasar la eternidad en la soledad?"

Alec se sintió pateado en el orgullo al escuchar eso. Él quería decir que por supuesto que no pero no podía hacer que las palabras salieran de su boca. Cuando finalmente pudo hablar solo dijo: "iré a buscar a Isabelle"

Sintiéndose extremadamente frustrado con él mismo y con Magnus, giró hacia la puerta de regreso al Instituto. Tomó el elevador y se dirigió al cuarto de Isabelle. La puerta se abrió al primer toquido. — ¡Alec! Estás aquí.

—Sí. -masculló entre dientes. Se metió en el cuarto y se tiró en la cama de Izzy.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? –dijo Isabelle cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y encarándolo de frente para sacarle la información.

—Todo. Nada. Es solo que nuestras vacaciones fueron frustradas.

—Lo sé. Se lo dije a mamá. –habló Isabelle cruzando el cuarto y sentándose en la mesita del tocador. Tomó un pedazo de papel entre sus manos. Parecía una invitación a una fiesta. Lo blandió frente a su cara. —Por lo menos podrán asistir a la fiesta de compromiso de Luke y Jocelyn está noche. ¿Cierto?

—Posiblemente. –contestó Alec.

— ¿Está Magnus hablando con Camile todavía? –inquirió Izzy.

—Sí. ¿Qué sucede con esa vampira?

—No tengo idea. Quería algo de Simon, pero ahora resulta que mató a Cazadores de Sombras. Pero, ¿por qué quiere hablar con Magnus? -Isabelle estaba mirando a Alec a través del espejo mientras se aplicaba un labial rojo.

—Tal parece que ya se conocían, -dijo un poco desmotivado. —Ella fue su novia alguna vez. ¿Puedes creerlo'

Las cejas de Isabelle se arquearon grandemente. — ¿En serio? Así que tienen pasado. Me pregunto qué querrá de él ahora.

—Yo también. – Alec suspiró y se levantó de la cama rumbo a la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¿Voy a averiguar qué es lo que se trae entre manos esa vampira?

—Estás seguro de que es lo correcto Alec. No sé, quizás sería mejor que te quedarás fuera de este asunto. Isabelle estaba frunciendo el ceño. —Quiero decir, tu novio y su ex, no sé, creo que no deberías meterte.

—Quizás no, -dijo Alec pero ya estaba en la puerta rumbo al elevador.

—Aun así, vendrás a la fiesta, ¿cierto? –gritó Isabelle desde su cuarto.

Alec ignoro la pregunta y tomó el elevador a la parte de abajo. Estaba pensando en lo que Magnus había dicho. _"¿Preferirías tú pasar la eternidad en la soledad?"_ Eso sería totalmente ilógico. Alec no quería eso, pero nunca había analizado a fondo lo que significaba. Que Magnus fuera inmortal y que hubiese decenas de ex. Entregar su corazón una y otra vez mientras Alec sabía que él solo tenía una vida para entregar su corazón y ya lo había hecho. Solo para darse cuenta que él era solo uno más en la vida de Magnus.

Y en ese preciso momento, Magnus se encontraba hablando con otra de tantos. Una ex que también era inmortal como él. Alec necesitaba saber qué era lo que se estaban diciendo. Sabía que eso era bastante infantil pero como repeler la urgencia de saber. Caminó a la puerta del santuario y se paró justo detrás de esta tratando de escuchar lo que se decía al otro lado de la misma. Sacó la estela y aplico un runa para extra buen oído en su muñeca. Instantáneamente escuchó la voz de la vampira a través de la puerta.

— ¿Recuerdas Londres? ¿Las fiestas con Quincey? Recuerdas a Will Herondale? Yo sé que sí. Ese chico tuyo, el Lightwood incluso se parece a él.

— ¿Tú crees? –replicó Magnus.

—Los chicos guapos siempre han sido tu perdición. –dijo Camille. — ¿Pero que puede darte un chiquillo mortal? ¿Diez Años?, ¿veinte? Antes de que la vejez comience a hacer estragos en él. Cuarenta, quizás cincuenta antes de que la muerte se lo lleve. Yo puedo darte la eternidad.

Alec tragó profundo, ante lo que escucho. ¿Realmente estaba la vampira tratando de seducir a Magnus?

—Tú podrías darme el pasado. –dijo Magnus un poco resentido. —Pero Alec es mi futuro.

Alec sabía que debía sentirse feliz por el comentario de Magnus pero estaba alterado. Estaba siendo confrontado con su propia mortalidad. El envejecería y moriría, veinte años más para la separación y entonces Magnus olvidaría completamente todo acerca de él y se buscaría algún otro amor. Quizás entonces, volverá con Camille, al fin de cuentas, los dos son inmortales. La idea de Magnus con una mujer vampira y él olvidado hizo que se le enchinara la piel.

— ¡Alec! – este levantó la cabeza de golpe, era su madre. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Esperando a Magnus. –replicó cruzando los brazos de manera desafiante.

— ¡Ven! Vamos a entrar. Maryse abrió la puerta y Alec enfocó la vista para ver a Magnus y a la vampira Camille. Magnus se encontraba sentado en el suelo muy cerca de ella y estaba tocando su mejilla. Alec sintió un aguijón clavarse en el pecho con solo verlos.

—Magnus, -dijo su madre. — ¿Han llegado a algún arreglo?

Magnus dejo caer la mano y se dio la vuelta. —No estoy seguro de que pueda llamarlo arreglo, pero creo que hay algunas cosas de las que debemos hablar.

—Bien, -contestó Maryse mientras Magnus se ponía de pie y caminaba en torno a ellos. Ahora estaba buscando la mirada de Alec, pero este la evadía. En su lugar miraba a la vampira que tenía la cabeza gacha y cubierta por su gran pelo rubio.

Justo antes de que se cerrara la puerta, ella levantó la vista para ver a Alec. Sus ojos brillaban en una mezcla entre triunfo y tristeza. Alec no podía decir bien que era, pero de algo estaba seguro, esa Camille no le agradaba para nada.

Magnus estaba con su madre, hablando acerca del trato que la vampira quería lograr. Inmunidad total a cambio de decirles para quien estaba trabajando.

Maryse solo sacudió la cabeza. —No podemos hacer eso, ella ha matado a un Nephilim.

—Eso fue lo que ella dijo, -replicó Magnus. —Y la verdad es que sonaba bastante seria al respecto. Quizás deberías considerarlo. Hay mucho más aquí que solo una vampira desalmada. Camille es mucho más inteligente que eso.

Antes de que Maryse tuviese oportunidad de contestar, el elevador se detuvo para dejar salir a Isabelle. Esta usaba un largo vestido rojo que hacia juego con el de su labial. —Magnus, -saludó al brujo. — ¿Te dijo ya Alec acerca de la fiesta? ¿Van a venir?

Magnus le lanzó una mirada picara a Alec y le sonrió tiernamente a Isabelle. —No, Alec no me dijo nada. ¿Qué fiesta? Supongo que la de Luke y Jocelyn.

— ¿Pero cómo supiste?

—Isabelle, soy el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, nada se me escapa. Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a Alec. ¿Quieres ir?

Alec se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que Isabelle no tomaría un no por respuesta. — ¿Por qué no?


	46. Tú no eres ordinario

**Tú no eres Ordinario**

 _Creo que Alec y Magnus están peleando._

 _Ciudad de Ángeles Caídos, pág. 303 vs. Inglés_

* * *

 _ **Alec**_

Alec iba callado en el auto, mientras Isabelle hacia preguntas acerca de las recientes vacaciones. Magnus era el que hablaba y ocasionalmente daba un vistazo a Alec, preguntándose obviamente lo que le pasaba.

Al llegar a la fiesta, Isabelle se fue a buscar a Simon y Alec se dirigió a la mesa en la que Clary se encontraba sentada sola, tomando un ginger ale de una copa de champaña.

— ¿Dónde está Jace? -le preguntó al llegar. Esperaba verlo ahí.

—Él está en el Instituto. –contestó ella.

—Que extraño, no lo vi allá. –replicó. Clary encogió los hombros, y se olvidó del tema. Magnus colocó una mano sobre su hombro. — ¿Quieres llamarle?

Alec alejo el brazo y se cruzó ambos sobre el pecho. Se sentía molesto con Magnus y deseaba que Jace estuviese ahí para hablar con él. Clary arqueó las cejas adivinando que algo andaba mal, pero no dijo nada. Magnus regreso su mano y comenzó a jugar con las motas de su bufanda. Para entonces, Simon estaba llegando con un guapísimo joven lobo a su lado, Jordan. Se sentaron en la mesa pero no hablaron. Alec deseaba estar en cualquier parte menos ahí, ordenar sus pensamientos y encontrar eso que le estaba molestando tanto.

—Entonces, -dijo Magnus, cambiando su atención al joven lobo. —Jordan, escuché que estas en el Praetor Lupus. Veo que estás usando los medallones. ¿Qué dice en estos?

—Beati bellicosi, "Bendecid a los guerreros" –contestó Jordan enseguida.

—Buena organización, -dijo Magnus. —Yo conocí al fundador en los 1800. Woolsey Scott. Una familia muy antigua de hombres lobo.

Eso irritó a Alec aún más. O sea, podía compartir esa información a un completo extraño, un muy guapo extraño eso sí. Woolsey Scott, Magnus nunca se lo había mencionado a él. Probablemente porque era uno de sus ex al que ya había olvidado. Alec no pudo evitar interferir.

— ¿También te acostaste con él?

Magnus giró la cabeza de golpe para ver a Alec. — ¡Alexander!

—Bueno, yo no sé nada de tu pasado, o ¿sí? No me dices nada. Lo único que escucho siempre es "no es importante."

Magnus estaba enojado. Alec no se daba cuenta por la expresión en su rostro sino por lo tenso de sus hombros. — ¿Esto quiere decir que cada vez que yo mencione que he conocido a alguien en el pasado, me preguntaras si tuvimos una aventura juntos?

— Quizás.

—Me encontré con Napoleón una francés.

— ¿Conociste a Napoleón? –preguntó el joven lobo. — ¿Entonces es cierto lo que dicen de los brujos?

Alec le miró suspicazmente, — ¿Qué dicen de los brujos?

— ¡Alexander! -le volvió a llamar Magnus. Alec escuchó en el tono de su voz el verdadero enojo. —No puedes ser un grosero con todo el que me habla.

Alec alzo sus brazos al aire como queriendo desaparecer a Magnus con eso. — ¿Por qué no? ¿Estoy fastidiando tu encanto? Quizás quieras coquetear con el joven lobo. Es bastante atractivo, si te gusta el pelo revuelto, los hombros anchos y rostro perfilado.

—Oye, espera. –dijo Jordan.

Magnus escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

—O hay un montón de chicas guapas por aquí y como aparentemente a ti te da lo mismo. ¿Hay alguna cosa que no te agrade? -Alec deseaba detenerse pero era imposible. Sabía que no debía decir todas esas, especialmente frente a todas esas personas, pero estaba simplemente enojado, y de plano le valía lo que los demás pudiesen pensar.

—Sirenas. –dijo Magnus. —Huelen a algas marinas.

—No es divertido. –contestó Alec, jalando la silla hacia atrás y levantándose para retirarse. Deseo nuevamente que Jace estuviese ahí para él, o quizás Isabelle. Ellos lo conocían, sabían cómo hablar con él y cómo calmarle. Ni siquiera estaba seguro del porque estaba tan molesto.

Caminó por el pasillo buscando una mesa en una esquina. No quería ser molestado. Se sentó y enterró su cabeza entre las manos tratando de recomponer sus pensamientos. Estaba seguro de que Magnus le amaba, no lo dudaba ni un poco, pero qué significado tiene el amor cuando vives para siempre. El tiempo siguiendo su curso sin que nada cambie. Años convertidos en décadas y décadas en siglos. Todo desapareciendo eventualmente. Tú puedes amar a alguien en unas cuantas décadas se habrá ido y tú podrás amar a alguien más.

Para Alec esto no tenía sentido. Él entregaba su corazón y ya. No había garantía. Amaba con todo su corazón irrevocablemente y duraría por lo que le quedara de vida. Magnus nunca podría compartir eso con él. Magnus lo amaba por ahora y se sobrepondría a ese amor una vez que él hubiese dejado de existir.

Eso era algo de lo que estaba molestando a Alec más que nada y no estaba seguro de cómo manejarlo sin culpar a Magnus aunque este no la tuviera. Aparte, no quería pensar en Magnus solo por una eternidad. Por supuesto que no, y menos ahora…

Le vio acercarse por el rabillo del ojo, pero no reacciono, aun cuando Magnus jalo una silla y le dio la vuelta para sentarse y mirarle directamente a los ojos. — ¿Quieres regresar a Viena?

Alec no reacciono, no sabía que hacer o qué decir.

— Podríamos ir a algún otro lado. –trató Magnus. —Cualquier lugar que quieras. Tailandia, Carolina del Sur, Brasil, Perú. No espera, no podemos ir a Perú. Tengo prohibido entrar a Perú. Había olvidado eso. Una historia algo larga, pero muy interesante de escuchar.

Alec se giró hacia el otro lado. No quería hablar pues temía que si lo hacía, diría algo que podría hacer enojar a Magnus o le haría daño, o ambos. Magnus, tras ser ignorado, comenzó a cambiar los colores en los vasos de champaña de la mesa en la que estaban sentados. Alec alcanzó a notar las furtivas miradas que eran dirigidas a la mesa así que le dio un manazo a la muñeca de Magnus para que se detuviera.

—Para eso. –dijo. —La gente nos observa.

—Bueno, -replicó Magnus. —Debo hacer algo para evitar morir de aburrimiento, ya que tú has decidido no hablar conmigo.

—No. Yo no voy a hablar contigo.

— ¿Ah? -dijo Magnus. —Solo te pregunté si querías regresar a Viena o ir a Tailandia, o a la Luna. No recuerdo que me contestaras nada.

—No sé qué es lo que quiero. –contestó Alec sintiendo que esa era la respuesta más honesta que podía ofrecer. Levantó un tenedor y lo encajó en el mantel de la mesa. Miró a Magnus observándole a través de las largas pestañas. Él conocía esa mirada. La mirada pensativa. Magnus perdido en sus pensamientos del pasado que no quería compartir con él.

Alec decidió sacar a Camille y a Will. Pero Magnus solo rió al ser cuestionado y comentó que Will había sido un Cazador de Sombras y que Camille era una persona maliciosa que podía manipularte y jugar contigo si se lo permites.

—Ella dijo que los chicos guapos son tu debilidad. –Comentó Alec. —Lo que me hace pensar que yo soy solo uno más en una larga fila de juguetes. Uno fallece o se va y tú te consigues otro. No soy nada. Soy bastante ordinario.

—"Alexander" –le miró Magnus con asombro.

—Lo que es bastante injusto porque tú no eres nada ordinario para mí. – Le interrumpió. —Cambie mi vida entera por ti. Pero al parecer, nada cambia para ti, ¿o sí? Creo que eso es lo que significa vivir para siempre. Nada importa demasiado.

—Te voy a aclarar que tú importas demasiado. –trató de aclarar pero Alec recordó algo más.

—El Libro de lo Blanco, ¿por qué es que te interesaba tanto?

Magnus le miró intrigado. —Tú sabes porque. Es un libro de hechizos muy poderoso.

—Pero buscabas algo específicamente. ¿No es cierto? Un hechizo que se incluye en el libro. Descuida, no tienes que contestar, tu cara me lo dice todo. ¿Qué era? ¿Un hechizo para hacerme inmortal?

Ahora Magnus lucía aún más intrigado y su tono de voz bajo a un suspiró. — Alec, no. Yo no haría eso.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué a lo largo de todos esos años de relaciones nunca has tratado de hacer a alguien inmortal? ¿Sí pudieras tenerme para siempre contigo, no lo querrías? -Ya había soltado la pregunta, ahora temía la respuesta.

—Por supuesto que lo quería. –se alzó la voz de Magnus. —Pero tú no entiendes. No se obtiene algo por nada. El precio de vivir para siempre…

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Isabelle que se metió en la conversación para informarle a Magnus que aparentemente Camille acababa de escapar del Instituto. Magnus no quería ir, pero Alec sabía que debía hacerlo.

—Ve. –dijo. —Es una emergencia. Solo ve. Podemos hablar más tarde.

Magnus estaba dudando. Claramente no quería dejar la conversación a medias.

— ¿Magnus? –insistió Isabelle en un ruego.

—Bien. –se dio por vencido y se paró. Antes de partir avanzó un paso, acercándose a Alec y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído, "Tú no eres ordinario"

—Si tú lo dices. –dijo muy quedamente.

—Yo lo digo. –aclaró Magnus con tal firmeza que Alec quiso creer, después se dio la vuelta para seguir a Isabelle.

Alec le miró retirarse evocando las palabras de Magnus. "Tú no eres ordinario"

Le creía, Magnus no mentía. No al menos en algo tan importante como esto. Pero ordinario o no, él era mortal. A unos años de la muerte y después ¿qué? _¿Seguirá amándome después de que yo muera?_


	47. No estoy listo para perderte

**No estoy listo para perderte**

 _Alec miró hacia arriba justo en el momento en el que Magnus le alcanzó para atraparle entre sus brazos y acercarlo a él._

· _Ciudad de Ángeles Caídos, pág. 423 versión Inglés_

 _ **Magnus**_

Buscar a Camille era inútil, Magnus lo sabía. Tan pronto como llegaron al Instituto, Maryse se le fue encima indagando lo que sabía acerca del paradero de la vampira. Quería saber a dónde podría haber ido está y cómo fue posible que pudiera escapar, pero él ignoraba las respuestas y aparte se sentía frustrado porque esta misión sin sentido había alejado a Alex de su lado. Se preocupaba mucho por él. Jamás lo había visto actuar así de grosero. Este lado de él era nuevo pues no había precedente para mostrarlo. Ahora Alec se mostraba molesto por todo este asunto de la inmortalidad. Magnus estaba casi seguro de que esto era lo que le tenía tan inquieto. Sin embargo, también era cierto que Alec sabía que él era inmortal. Lo había sabido todo el tiempo, aún mucho antes de que se conocieran.

Aún más, Alec había estado preocupado con un sinfín de cosas a lo largo de su relación. Probablemente no había tenido el tiempo para ahondar en el tema hasta ahora. Hasta que Camille había considerado necesario batir las cosas entre ellos un poco. "¡Uff!" Solo podía estar resentido con ella por haber hecho eso. Era tan malvada y venenosa como una víbora. Ahora se preguntaba cómo es que la había amado alguna vez. Por todo lo que sabía ahora, no podía pensar en nada que le hiciera verle siquiera un poco llamativa.

Se detuvo en el Santuario a discutir el escape de Camille con Maryse. Planteaba su idea de que la vampira hubiese sido ayudada desde el exterior. El guardia había sido interrumpido por menos de cinco minutos, pero estos habían sido suficientes para que la vampira escapara.

Maryse asintió cuando un mensaje de fuego dirigido a la Conclave apareció ante ellos.

 _ **A la Cónclave del Instituto de Nueva York**_

 _ **Maryse,**_

 _Necesitamos refuerzos. Hemos sido atacados por un culto a un Demonio Mayor, "Lilith" Ella misma estuvo aquí pero parece que se desvaneció. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern se encuentra postrado en un ataúd en el techo de este edificio. Todo el lugar debe ser inspeccionado. Jace y Clary están heridos. ¿Podría venir Magnus también? Creo que Clary necesita su ayuda._

 _Alec._

Bajo el nombre se encontraba una dirección. Magnus leyó el mensaje por encima del hombro de Maryse tan pronto como reconoció la letra de su novio.

— "Por el Ángel," –murmuró Maryse. — ¿Qué es esto? ¿Lilith?

—De seguro, nada bueno. Te puedo decir. –aclaró Magnus. —Un ataque de un culto adorador de demonios. Debemos irnos a la de ya.

Maryse asintió y dio la vuelta caminando fuera del Santuario y dirigiéndose al Instituto.

—Debo llamar a los refuerzos.

Magnus le siguió de cerca. Ahora estaba extremadamente preocupado por Alec. Sabía que no debía haberle dejado partir estando así de molesto. Ahora Alec se había lanzado en una clase de pelea en la que se había puesto en riesgo. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante la idea de que algo pudiese haberle ocurrido a Alec. No podría soportarlo. Y Clary y Jace estaban heridos. Aparte estaba el asuntito de Lilith que no era nada sencillo. Era un milagro que hubiesen sobrevivido a un encuentro con ella.

Magnus esperó a la entrada del Instituto a que saliera Maryse y otra docena de Cazadores de Sombras se alistara. Sacó su teléfono mientras tanto y se puso en contacto con Luke, pensando en que él y Jocelyn tenían derecho a saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Finalmente Maryse bajo, vestida en el traje de pelea de cazador de sombras y con un sinfín de armas estratégicamente colocadas en el cinturón que rodeaba su cadera.

—Vámonos, -le dijo a Magnus. Dejaron el Instituto juntos al abordar en un carro donde Kadir estaba manejando. Magnus se sentó al frente y miraba a Maryse a través del espejo retrovisor. Ella se veía con determinación, bastante parecida a su hija. Sus ojos eran como los de Alec, pensó, de un hermoso azul. Maryse lo atrapó viéndola.

—Estarán bien. –dijo ella. —Mis niños saben cómo cuidarse.

Magnus estaba sorprendido al darse cuenta de cómo ella estaba tratando de tranquilizarle. Aparentemente la preocupación que sentía por Alec se le notaba en el rostro. Asintió a sus palabras y giró su cabeza en dirección a la calle por la que atravesaban. Deseaba que pudieran ir más rápido, él podía usar su magia para lograrlo pero Kadir no se lo permitiría. Kadir estaba muy seguro de que ya iba a la máxima velocidad.

"Los cazadores de sombras, algunas veces apestan" –pensó Magnus.

Cuando llegaron al edificio el brujo salto fuera del carro y corrió a la entrada con Maryse y Kadir pisándole los talones. Magnus localizó a Alec en cuanto entró en el lobby. Estaba parado junto al elevador. Se apresuró a acercarse a él con las manos estirados para jalarle y rodearle con sus brazos. Levantó sus manos para tocar el rostro del cazador y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

— ¿Cómo pudiste irte así nomás sin decirme nada? -dijo en voz baja. —Pude haberte ayudado.

— ¡Detente! –gritó Alec alejándose de él y luciendo un poco frustrado.

Eso confirmó lo que Magnus estaba temiendo. Alec seguía molesto con él. —Lo lamento. No debí haberme ido de la fiesta. Debí quedarme contigo. Camille se ha ido de todos modos. Nadie tiene la menor idea de a donde pudo haber ido y cómo no se puede rastrear vampiros…

—No te preocupes, -le dijo Alec, aunque Magnus alcanzó a notar el pequeño destello de ansiedad en el azul oscuro de sus ojos. —Ella no es importante. Sé que solo tratas de ayudar. No estoy enojado contigo por dejarme en la fiesta de cualquier modo.

—Pero estás enojado. –dijo Magnus queriendo arreglar las cosas con él. —Sabía que lo estabas. Es por eso que estoy tan preocupado. Huyendo y poniéndote en peligro solo porque estás enojado conmigo.

—Soy un Cazador de Sombras. Dijo Alec desesperado. —Esto es lo que yo hago. No es por ti. La próxima vez enamórate de un ajustador de seguros o…

— ¡Alexander! –dijo Magnus interrumpiéndole. —No habrá una próxima vez. –declinó la cabeza en la frente de Alex mirando profundamente los azules ojos de Alec. El tono azul en sus ojos cambia con el estado de humor de él y en esos momentos estaban de un azul muy oscuro, como el del cielo en la noche. Eso quería decir que seguía bastante molesto.

— ¿Por qué no? –preguntó sorprendido. — ¿No es que vives eternamente? No todo el mundo lo hace.

—Sé que dije eso, -argumentó Magnus. —Pero, Alexander…

—Deja de llamarme así, -le interrumpió Alec bastante molesto. —Alexander es como me llaman mis padres y supongo que es un avance que hayas aceptado mi mortalidad tan fantásticamente. Todo muere, bla, bla, bla. Pero ¿cómo crees que eso me hace sentir a mí? Normalmente las parejas esperan… envejecer juntas, tener vidas largas y morir al mismo tiempo, pero nosotros no podemos esperar nada de eso. Ni siquiera qué es lo que tú quieres.

Magnus le veía fijamente, sintiéndose bastante triste de repente ante la idea de Alec envejeciendo y muriendo, dejándole solo sin él. Él se quedaría sin posibilidad de seguirle y ese pensamiento le partía el corazón.

—Alexa…Alec, dijo corrigiéndose. —Si te di la impresión de que yo ya acepte la idea de tu muerte, solo me queda disculparme. He tratado, de hecho, creí que lo había logrado ya. –Magnus tragó saliva. Era actualmente bastante doloroso decir esas palabras en voz alta.

—Y aun así, me veo teniéndote por 50 o 60 años más. –continuo. – Creyendo que tal vez para entonces estaría ya listo para perderte. Pero la verdad es que no lo estaré. No estaré listo entonces, como no lo estoy ahora.

Sintió su voz quebrarse mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares. — Perderte, no es una opción. –murmuró al último.

El color en los ojos de Alec cambiaron a un azul más suave y sus manos alcanzaron la cintura de Magnus. —Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

Magnus encogió los hombros y sonrió, de repente feliz a pesar de lo intenso de la conversación. —Lo que todo el mundo hace, -replicó. —Justo como dijiste, tener esperanza.

Alec asintió y sorpresivamente jaló a Magnus por la cintura colocando sus labios sobre los de él enseguida. Alec movió su boca contra los suaves labios de Magnus, separándolos lentamente, al mismo tiempo que el brujo le devolvía el beso con fervor. Escuchó el latido de su corazón contra su pecho al sentir la lengua de Alec en su boca. Todo iba a estar bien. Esto era solo un altibajo en su relación y todas las tienen. Pero no era algo que no pudieran controlar.

Magnus presiono su cuerpo al de Alec subiendo una de sus manos al cabello para acercarlo aún más. Alec gimió contra sus labios pero sus manos estaban alrededor de Magnus ahora y el brujo volvió a sentir la seguridad y paz que siempre sentía al estar entre sus brazos. Alec estaba ahí. Alec estaba seguro. Magnus se sintió atado al mundo nuevamente.

Alec terminó el beso, respirando profundamente y presionando su frente contra la de Magnus. —Lo lamento. –murmuró. —Por ser tan grosero en la fiesta hoy. Yo solo estaba…

— ¿Enojado? –terminó por él sonriendo. —Está bien cariño, pero, ¿puedo preguntarte algo ahora que ya no estás molesto?

—Seguro, -le miró Alec intrigado.

— ¿Realmente odias que te llame Alexander? -preguntó Magnus. —Porque yo amo tu nombre.

Alec rió ante el comentario y el corazón de Magnus dio un sobresalto ante el sonido de su risa. —En realidad está bien. No lo odio. Solo estaba siendo molesto.

Magnus sonrió y pasó su mano sobre el rostro de Alec jalándole para abrazarle fuerte y quedándose así abrazados por un rato.

Alrededor de ellos, Cazadores de Sombras peinaban el edificio en busca de miembros del culto y demonios.

Isabelle había reportado todo el incidente a su madre y esta había subido al techo del edificio en busca de Jace. — ¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó a Alec dándose cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado.

Alec le comentó acerca del culto, como es que habían tratado de crear bebés parecidos a Sebastian, humanos con sangre de demonio en ellos., Magnus vio como los ojos de Alec se llenaban de lágrimas al narrar el cuarto lleno de tumbas con un pequeño muerto en cada una de ellas., "fue el trabajo de Lilith" le escuchó decir. —Ella es la madre de Sebastian, según parece. Oh, bueno, más bien de Jonathan en realidad. Pero ese nombre también es el de Jace y no me acostumbro todavía.

Magnus regreso al día en el que conocieron a Sebastian y como en su mente ese nombre no concordaba con la persona que tenía delante. Jonathan sin embargo… Pero entendía claramente la incertidumbre de Alec y el dolor también. Todos esos niños muertos y Sebastian aparte. Por supuesto que la mente de Alec estaba ahora en su hermano pequeño Max.

—Se oye terrible, Alec. –alcanzó a decir cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió para dejar salir a Maryse. Pálida hasta los huesos y mirada frenética.

—No hay nadie en el techo. –acató a decir. —Está vacío.

Alec se tensó con las palabras de Maryse.

—No puede ser. Estaba ahí cuando subimos… -su oración quedo a medias al vera Clary parada tras de su madre. Totalmente fuera de sí.

— ¿Cómo estaba él, Clary? –preguntó Alec. —Cuando lo dejaste.

—Él estaba bien. –tartamudeó ella. —Quiero decir, él estaba… Hablamos de la posesión. Es decir… Él se culpaba de todo pero lo hablamos. Estaba bien cuando lo deje arriba. No entiendo.

— ¿Qué posesión? –preguntó Magnus.

Alec le miró consternado. —Jace fue poseído por Lilith. Ella le estaba usando de contrapeso porque él ya había muerto.

Magnus frunció el ceño. — ¿Cómo? Jace muerto.

—Sí. Nos lo ocultaron. –hablo fuerte y claro mientras cada cazador en el lugar ponía atención a la explicación. Alec les comentó cómo fue que Valentine había matado a Jace y el Ángel lo había revivido a petición de Clary. Para Magnus fue como si las piezas finales del rompecabezas cayeran finalmente en su sitio. Alec al haber sentido el rompimiento de la unión parabatai y Jace totalmente sin energía sin razón aparente.

Lilith conocía esa información y la había usado a su favor para traer de vuelta a Jonathan (o Sebastian) de nuevo a la vida. Los Cazadores de Sombras alrededor de él levantaron sus espadas y se esparcieron por el lugar buscando en el edificio. Alec se acercó a Magnus.

— ¿Podrías rastrearlo?

Magnus asintió. —Necesitaré algo de él para rastrearlo.

Clary le extendió un anillo de plata son un patrón de estrellas as los lados y una M engarzada en el medio. —Es su anillo. –dijo ella. —Es un anillo de la familia Morgenstern.

Magnus lanzó un conjuro p0ero antes de que lo terminara, Clary colapsó frente a él. Luke, moviéndose a la velocidad de un hombre lobo, la tomó en sus brazos y la colocó en un sillón.

Magnus dejó el anillo a un lado y se inclinó sobre ella.

—Ella se hirió su cabeza bastante feo. –escuchó decir a Alec a un lado de él.

Magnus se arrodillo y analizo la cabeza con sus manos al mismo tiempo que cantaba conjuros de sanación con chispas azules brotando de sus dedos. —Ella necesitará de un buen descanso. –dijo dirigiéndose a la ansiosa Jocelyn. Luke tomó a Clary en sus brazos nuevamente y desaparecieron del lugar.

Magnos regreso a trabajar con el anillo y los cánticos de rastreo. Cerraba los ojos fuertemente tratando de concentrarse en encontrar la posible localización de Jace. Pero todo lo que recibía era una neblina.

La primer cosa que percibió al abrir nuevamente los ojos fue a Alec y su ansiosa mirada. — ¿Alguna cosa? –preguntó este intranquilo.

Magnus sacudió la cabeza.

—Se ha ido. Jace se ha ido.

Alec tembló al asimilar esas palabras.


	48. Ciudad de Almas Perdidas

Disclaimer: Ciudad de Almas Perdidas pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Yo he usado sus libros y copiado sus diálogos para mi historia. Por favor den todo el crédito a Cassie. En Ciudad de Almas Perdidas encontraras sexo explicito M/M. Considérate advertido. Espero que lo ames tanto como lo hago yo.

 **Ciudad de Almas Perdidas**

 **Prólogo**

 _ **Alec**_

Por qué no me dices nada

Por qué sientes la necesidad

De esconderte en tu pasado

No te das cuenta que tu pasado

Es lo que te hace ser tu mismo

La persona que eres

Y si no lo compartes conmigo

En qué me convierte eso

En dónde queda lo nuestro

Abrete a mi

Magnus

Confía

 _ **Magnus**_

No comprendo por qué el pasado

Es tan importante para ti

Tú eres mi futuro

Tú eres mi vida

El pasado es otro mundo

No me presiones

No me traiciones

Estoy justo aquí

Diciendo tu nombre

No quiero hacer esto nunca más


	49. Para estar más cerca

**Para estar más cerca**

Advertencia: Sexo explícito

 _ **Alec**_

Ya había pasado cerca de semana y media desde que Jace desapareció del techo de aquel edificio. Diez días desde que la madre de Alec salió de ese elevador, con la confusión escrita en su rostro. "No hay nadie ahí." Alec aún no lo tenía claro. Le había preguntado a Clary una y otra vez lo que pasó. Ella decía que Jace estaba bi9en y que habían podido hablar normal. Pero lo siguiente que supieron fue que él estaba desaparecido. Clary estaba mucho más que enojada, en una ocasión hasta le gritó a Alec por interrogarle una vez más. Sentía la pérdida. En más de una ocasión se encontró a sí mismo paseando sus dedos en el interior de su brazo, justo donde se encuentra la runa Parabatai. Casi sin pensar. Como si sintiese a Jace a través de la runa, pero no era cierto.

Magnus había empezado a rastrear a Jace enseguida, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Era como si hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Alec estaba desquiciado. La incertidumbre y las preguntas sin respuestas le mantenían molesto. ¿Qué tal que Jace estuviera muerto? Y si se había ido para siempre. No se creía capaz de manejarlo. Ser parabatai era algo más grande que solo ser amigos. Ellos tenían una fuerte conexión íntima y Alec no sabía cómo podría vivir sin eso.

Entonces comenzaron el patrullaje. Horas y horas de extenuante caminar a lo largo de la ciudad. Con Isabelle a su lado, ambos tratando desesperadamente encontrar a Jace. Una parte de Alec sabía que Jace ya no estaba en Nueva York, eso es algo que él sabría. Hubiese podido sentir algo. Magnus no era capaz de rastrearle. Aun así, continuaban con el patrullaje de dieciséis horas pues no había nada más que hacer. Trabajar en esto era mejor que no hacer nada.

Al finalizar cada turno tomaba rumbo a Brooklyn y se colapsaba sobre la cama de Magnus. Incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna antes de perder la consciencia. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder continuar así. El estrés y la ansiedad estaban carcomiendo.

Al despertar esa mañana, el sol estaba asomándose a través de las cortinas. Él miró al techo sintiéndose vacío y gastado por dentro. Debía salir de la cama, llamar a Izzy y empezar otra jornada de búsqueda. Pero no podía hacerlo. Simplemente no encontraba la fuerza para lograrlo. Se giró de lado y quedó mirando a Magnus que permanecía dormido y totalmente en calma. Sin embargo, alcanzo a notar las ojeras bajo sus ojos y supo entonces, que su angustia estaba logrando lo suyo en Magnus también.

Magnus estaba buscando hechizos y otras maneras de rastrear hasta altas horas de la noche. Buscaba y buscaba tratando de encontrar algo que funcionara. En ese momento Alec sintió un repentino golpe de afecto por el brujo, entendiendo lo que estaba haciendo por él, sintió la intempestiva necesidad de acercarse más a él. Con cuidado estiró su mano para retirar un mechón de cabello que descansaba en la frente de Magnus. Deseando tocarlo pero no despertarlo, acercó un poco más su cuerpo. Su dedo trazó la línea de la mandíbula y hacia abajo al hombro desnudo hasta su brazo. Se encontró admirando la suave y dorada piel bañada de sol, tersa y sin cicatrices, nada comparada a su propia pálida piel.

Magnus suspiró y se giró sobre su espalda dejando que su cabeza cayera de lado. Alec se acercó aún más y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Magnus, respirando profundamente para embriagarse de la esencia de su amado. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose tan vulnerable y bastante emocional. Todo lo que quería era ser sostenido pero no podía despertar a Magnus. Así que en su lugar, rodeó el torso de él con su brazo y se apretó a él dejando un suave beso en el cuello. _Te amo. Estoy tan cansado Magnus._

Magnus se removió al sentir el toque de Alec y enseguida se volvió de lado atrapando a Alec entre sus brazos y tirando de él para dejarlo contra él. Alec se presionó contra Magnus y deslizó sus manos alrededor del brujo para estar más cerca.

— ¿Te desperté? –murmuró en la base del cuello de Magnus.

—Hmmm, -La voz del brujo era apenas audible, pero Alec sintió su rostro presionarse en su cabello y sus labios barrieron el cuello de él en respuesta. Deslizó su boca a lo largo de su garganta y al final levantó su rostro para atrapar la boca del brujo entre sus labios.

El beso era flojo y lento pero íntimo. Sus bocas moviéndose una contra la otra. Alec tomó el labio inferior para succionarlo suavemente. Mientras sentía las manos de Magnus deslizarse lentamente bajo la playera de su pijama. Sus firmes dedos acariciando su espalda y bajando por la espina dorsal. Pero aún no era suficientemente cerca. Alec tiró de él dejándolo arriba de él para sentir su peso presionando su cuerpo. Sus manos viajaron acariciando la espalda y llegando a la cintura de sus boxers. Los bajó hasta la cadera y le empujó fuerte hacia abajo anhelando el contacto.

Magnus gimió en su boca y se separó un poco para sacarle la pijama por encima de su cabeza. Alec le miró fijamente a los ojos admirando el encanto que estos mostraban aun cuando estaban tan cansados. Magnus bajó nuevamente su boca para atrapar la de Alec, este cerró los ojos y se dejó invadir en la cálida y confortable sensación que su novio le brindaba en ese beso. Todo el correr, buscar y preocuparse de las últimas semanas estaba siendo empujado al fondo de su memoria mientras que le invadía un sentimiento de ternura. El cuerpo de Magnus sobre el de él y sus labios acariciando los suyos le estaban haciendo que su cuerpo temblara al contacto.

— ¿Estás bien?, -preguntó Magnus. —Estás temblando.

Alec levantó una mano para acariciar su rostro. —Estoy bien. Solo quiero…

No terminó la oración. No encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que quería. Comodidad, cercanía, amor.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó Magnus, arrugando un poco la frente debido a la preocupación por Alec.

—Solo quiero estar contigo. –suspiró Alec. —Así.

Magnus pasó su pulgar sobre los labios de Alec. Le miro muy gentilmente y pasó sus manos entre ambos para alcanzar los shorts de Alec y retirarlos, dejándoles semi-desnudos a ambos. Entonces hizo un rápido movimiento colocando a Alec encima de él. Rodeó a Alec fuertemente entre sus brazos y Alec se dejó ir, sobando su cabeza en el cuello del brujo. Magnus deslizó sus manos a las caderas empujándolas lento hacia abajo, creando la suficiente fricción para elevar el calor a lo largo de su cuerpo. Pero aun después de eso, la cercanía no era suficiente.

Alec temblaba y trataba de averiguar qué era lo que le hacía estar tan fuera de control, quería apartarse y llorar, solo por un minuto y sin razón aparente. Presionó su rostro aún más fuerte en el cuello de Magnus y suspiro profundamente al sentir otro tirón en sus caderas. Entonces comenzó a empujar. Entonces sintió la mano de Magnus pasar por entre sus cuerpos y tomarle. Alec gimió. La mano del brujo estaba húmeda y le bañaba con algo que se sentía como aceite tibio. Magnus elevó sus piernas y colocó sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho.

—Está bien. –le suspiró Magnus al oído y enseguida le guío hacia su entrada. Se sintió abrumado por el calor y la estrechez del cuerpo de su novio, tan pronto empezó a moverse dentro de él. Descendió su mirada a los ojos de Magnus. Los suyos propios bastante abiertos por el sentimiento de asombro al sentirse tan cerca de él. Estar con él de ese modo y poder ver sus hermosos ojos al mismo tiempo. Sentía la necesidad de fundirse con Magnus, convertirse en uno solo y nunca volver a estar alejado de él. Magnus tenía ambas manos en los brazos de Alec y le presionaba para acercarlo más. Alec empujaba más profundamente dentro de él. Con movimientos increíblemente lentos. No había prisa, no había urgencia por terminar, solo quería sentir a Magnus. Todo él alrededor de su cuerpo, sus brazos y sus manos siendo jalado hacia abajo.

Temblaba por dentro pero no desistía, aun cuando los temblores empeoraban con cada lenta embestida. Se sentía débil y tan vulnerable. Con miedo a caer roto en mil pedazos. Ya ni siquiera sentía la suficiente fuerza para permanecer elevado, sus manos estaban cediendo y sentía cómo estaba presionando a Magnus. Su cuerpo colapsó encima de él, bajó la cabeza y apoyó su pecho contra el de Magnus. Sentía la mano del brujo acariciando su rostro y le escuchaba murmurar, "Mi bebé, mi bebé. Está bien, está bien. Solo déjate ir.

Y lo hizo. Dejó de controlarse. Soltó la presión de permanecer fuerte para los demás. No podía con la carga emocional. Se quebró y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Aun así quería permanecer pegado a Magnus, desaparecer dentro de él en su cálida y confortable ternura para siempre. Sin nada más en el mundo, sin enojos y sin temores. Solo eso, ahí y entonces. Lloro, sin saber bien por qué. Solamente entendiendo que este era el lugar en el que quería estar, el lugar al que pertenecía. Dentro de Magnus, en sus brazos y escuchando su voz al oído murmurando una y otra vez su nombre. "Todo está bien, Alexander. Todo está bien."

Prácticamente dejaron de moverse, pero no importaba. Era ahí en donde quería estar, en donde necesitaba estar; y estaba bien.

Las lágrimas dejaron de brotar y las manos de Magnus estaban en sus brazos incitándole a moverse nuevamente, así que, empezó a empujar. Estaba ganando algo más de fuerza ahora que lo hacía con evidente propósito. Sabía que necesitaban terminar en algún momento aun cuando realmente no era tanto lo que él deseaba hacer.

Magnus gemía suavemente y su cabeza se encontraba arqueada hacia atrás mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente apretados. Alec le miraba fijamente, admirando inocente belleza de su novio. Invadido por un nuevo sentimiento al pensar en la inimaginable razón por la que un ser tan maravilloso había optado por amarle, por confortarle y darle paz. Sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y profundas al sentir un nuevo deseo de pertenencia y una y las inequívocas ganas de complacer. Finalmente cerró los ojos, decidido a dejar a su cuerpo actuar. Escuchaba el gemir de Magnus al oído, y se dejó ir. Pequeñas estrellas brillaban en la parte interna de sus párpados y su cuerpo temblaba violentamente.

Las manos de Magnus parecían enterrarse en sus brazos y tiraban de él con bastante fuerza mientras le escuchaba gritar agotadoramente. Alec le embistió unas veces más y terminó vaciándose dentro de su novio.

Moviéndose lentamente un poco, se deslizó fuera de Magnus que bajo sus piernas al sentir su movimiento. Alec se arqueó un poco para darle espacio pero no estaba en condiciones de sostener su peso por más tiempo y se dejó caer encima de él sabiendo que Magnus podía soportarlo y que le cargaría siempre que fuera necesario.

Permaneció así, con su cabeza en el hombro de Magnus y su nariz presionada al cuello de este. Una de las manos del brujo trazaba el camino de su espalda y terminaba en el nacimiento de su cabello. Alec mantenía los ojos cerrados, y ya había dejado ir toda la tensión de su cuerpo. Cada músculo relajado y cada nervio había sido calmado estando en los brazos de su amado. El Magnus al que amaba con todo su corazón y su alma. Suspiró profundamente y le murmuró su nombre suavemente contra su garganta.

—"Alec," –imitó Magnus quedamente y permaneció un buen de tiempo solo así. —"Dulzura," –volvió a decir.

Alec giró su cuerpo un poco, liberando a Magnus de la sofocación de su peso en él. —No sé qué es lo que está mal en mí, -murmuró contra el hombro del brujo.

—Nada está mal contigo. –corrigió Magnus mientras seguía trazando la espalda de Alec, dibujando pequeños círculos con sus dedos. Un gesto de confortabilidad y ternura. —Estás exhausto, agotado al límite del estrés y la ansiedad.

Alec asintió. De hecho tenía sentido. — ¿Quizás debería irme? –comentó. —Ver si hay noticias en el Instituto.

—Si hubiese noticias, estoy seguro que te llamaría. –replicó Magnus. —Quédate un rato más y descansa. Quédate conmigo.

—No hay nada que quiera más que estar contigo. –suspiró Alec profundamente con los ojos cerrados. —Solo quiero estar aquí contigo, acostado contigo y cerca de ti.

—Entonces quédate. –contestó Magnus en un murmullo. Tiró del edredón cubriendo a ambos en un solo movimiento y jalando a Alec para acercarlo todavía más a él. —Quédate conmigo.

Alec se quedó. Pensaba que eso era lo que podía hacer por el momento. Qué si fuese por él, se quedaba para siempre. Involuntariamente a su mente llegó Camille. Esa a la que había conocido en aquel edificio, la noche en la que Jace había desaparecido. Aquella que le había contado de una manera de hacerse inmortal para que pudiera compartir la eternidad con él. Él la había liberado y ahora ella vagaba libre por el mundo. Probablemente no la volvería a ver nunca. Tenía que conformarse con quedarse ese día. Conformarse con estar con Magnus entonces y esperar que también incluyera el mañana. Alejó del pensamiento el recuerdo de Camille y se enfocó en la tranquilidad y calidez que el cuerpo de Magnus tenía para ofrecerle. Lentamente se sumergió en el océano del olvido. Le dio al mundo un receso, pero Magnus seguía allí para envolverle en la dulzura de un sueño relajante.

 _ **Magnus**_

Magnus descansaba sobre su espalda, con Alec durmiendo entre sus brazos. Él con la mirada fija al techo de su recamara, cansado y preocupado por Alec. Preocupado por lo que le pasaría a él, a ellos. Desde que habían regresado de las vacaciones Alec se encontraba tenso y ansioso. Aquel día habían discutido estúpidamente acerca de la inmortalidad y de Camille. Y justo cuando eso se había resuelto, Jace había desaparecido y Alec no había sido el mismo desde entonces. Esa mañana, y haber hecho el amor, le había dado un poco de calma por primera vez desde aquella terrible noche. Magnus se había dado cuenta de cómo Alec alcanzaba a sentirse más relajado aun cuando había llorado en sus brazos. Es más, en ese momento aún se encontraba ahí con él, profundamente dormido.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que ahora Alec estuviese más relajado, había algo en el aire. Una especie de sensación que no podía explicar. Recordaba aquel sueño en el que las calles de la ciudad estaban llenas de sangre y llegaba el fin del mundo. Tenía miedo. Él había vivido por cientos de años, pero ahora, ahora que Alec estaba en su vida; cientos de años no parecían ni tantito suficientes. Él quería más. Mucho más tiempo con Alec. Más del amor y la paz que el Cazador de Sombras traía a su vida. No podía perderle, no ahora y no dentro de sesenta años, ni nunca. Y de todos modos…

Magnus tenía miedo de lo que el futuro les deparaba, a él y a ellos.


	50. Envejecer y morir

**Envejecer y morir**

Disclaimer: Algunas partes de este diálogo han sido copiadas directamente del Libro Ciudad de Almas Perdidas de la saga de libros _Cazadores de Sombras_ de la Señora Cassandra Clare.

 _ **Alec**_

Alec se hallaba realmente frustrado. El encuentro con la Con-Clave no había salido muy bien. Solo unas cuantas personas, que incluían a Magnus, Luke y el hermano Zachariah habían votado para que se prolongaran las búsquedas en pos de encontrar a Jace. No había sido suficiente. Ahora estaban pensando en sentarse a esperar en lugar de rastrear. No que los rastreos y búsquedas anteriores hubiesen dado algún buen resultado. Sin ninguna pista era desesperanzador, pero sentarse a esperar era aún peor.

Después del encuentro, Alec fue al cuarto de Isabelle en donde Clary esperaba ansiosa a que llegará con buenas noticias. Cuándo Clary le comentó la idea de visitar la Corte Seelie para hablar con la reina, no le había hecho mucha gracia la idea. La reina le había invitado a Clary pero esa reina no era de mucha confianza. Isabelle le abrazó y le murmuró al oído, —Sí ella puede hacer algo para ayudarnos, al menos deberíamos tratar. No podemos perderlo Alec, no después de Max.

El acaricio su cabello con cariño y asintió, sabiendo que ella tenía razón. ¿Qué había que perder? Solo era una visita a la Corte Seelie, ¿cierto? ¿Quién sabe? La reina quizás tenía la capacidad de brindarles alguna luz en este caso. —Todos debemos ir. –dijo. —Pero debo avisarle a Magnus por lo menos. Él debe saber lo que vamos a hacer. No sería justo que no lo hiciera.

Bajo las escaleras junto con Clary e Izzy en dónde Magnus se encontraba sentado sobre una barda hablando con Luke. Este se paró en cuanto los vio y se dirigió hacia Alec.

— ¿Cómo lo tomó Clary? –le preguntó al acercarse justo lo suficiente como para que Alec pudiese inclinarse en él.

Alec alzó su mano y tomó a Magnus de la muñeca. —No está nada feliz. Quiere ir a ver a la reina Seelie.

— ¿Por qué? -indagó el brujo arqueando las cejas.

—Bueno, aparentemente, La Reina le ha dado a Clary una pequeña campana con la que puede contactarla en caso de que la necesite.

—Eso no suena nada bien. –dijo Magnus sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente. —La Reina Seelie nunca le da nada a nadie sin ambicionar algo a cambio.

—Lo sé, -asintió Alec. —No le tengo confianza, pero, Magnus, ¿Qué otra opción tenemos? Por lo menos podemos tratar y averiguar qué es lo que quiere.

— ¿Podemos? –inquirió Magnus. —No, no, no, no, no. Lo lamento pero yo no voy a ir contigo. Si tú quieres visitar la Corte Seelie tendrás que ir tú solo. Aunque, yo preferiría que no lo hicieras.

— ¿Por qué no quieres venir? -preguntó Alec más curioso que molesto y queriendo averiguar la razón por la que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn prefería mantener su distancia de la Reina.

— ¡Ah! –pujó Magnus moviendo la mano en el aire con gesto de "olvídalo." —Nada, nada. Nada en particular.

— ¿Nada en particular? ¡Vamos! ¡Dime! –le instó Alec.

—"OK," tenemos cierto pasado. Una deuda. Realmente no ahondar en el asunto. ¿De acuerdo?

—Bien. –dijo acortando la conversación. —Pero nosotros sí vamos a ir.

Besó a Magnus en los labios y se giró para buscar a Isabelle y a Clary. Está acababa de llamar a Simon y estando los cuatro juntos partieron rumbo a Central Park donde tocarían la campana para ver a la Reina.

* * *

— ¿Dónde está Magnus? –preguntó Clary, una vez que salieron del Instituto.

—Me aclaró que era mejor si él no venía. Aparentemente él y la Reina tienen historia juntos.

Isabelle abrió los ojos y arqueó las cejas mirándole con curiosidad.

—No ese tipo de historia. –aclaró Alec rápidamente. —Algo como una deuda. Pero por la manera en la que esquivó mis preguntas, no lo dudaría.

— ¡Alec! –gritó Isabelle. Le tiró del brazo y dejó que Clary y Simon se adelantaran en el camino. —No tienes que ser tan malo con tu novio.

Alec hizo un gesto de enfado. No podía evitarlo. Se irritaba cada vez que él se acercaba al pasado de Magnus y este le sacaba la vuelta. No era solo que no quisiera decirle de las personas con las que anduvo, sino que no quería compartir nada de su pasado con él. Eso era lo que le molestaba sobremanera.

—Mamá me comentó que papá quería ser inquisidor. ¿Qué piensas tú de eso? –preguntó Isabelle.

—Ohm, ¿Qué? –Alec seguía perdido en el mundo Magnus.

—Yo creo que es mala idea. Entonces, ¿Tú que piensas? –repitió Isabelle. Alec le miró sin comprender. Ella torció los ojos. —Mi papá, postulándose para Inquisidor.

—Me parece que es un trabajo bastante aburrido, pero… —contestó Alec mientras se salía de debajo de la muy femenina sombrilla de Isabelle. —No sé, ¿por qué quedría él ese trabajo?

—No me importa si es aburrido o no, -le molestó Isabelle. —Sí él acepta ese trabajo se marchará a Idris. Estará allá prácticamente todo el tiempo. No puede tener el cargo de Inquisidor y manejarlo desde el Instituto. Y sobre todo no puede tener dos cargos a la vez.

—Izzy, por si no lo has notado, él ya se la pasa en Idris la mayor parte del tiempo. –comentó Alec secamente.

— ¡Alec!

— ¿Qué? –dijo Alec encogiendo los hombros. —Es la verdad.

—Es cierto. –suspiró Isabelle.

* * *

Estar dentro de la Corte Seelie era algo totalmente diferente. El pasillo en el que la Reina recibe a las personas lucía como un tablero de ajedrez con cuadros largos blancos y negros. Las paredes parecían estar hechas de corteza de árboles y hojas. La Reina estaba sentada en un gran sofá dorado. Era una mujer hermosa, hasta Alec podía notarlo. Su pelo era de un rojo vibrante y sus ojos destellaban mientras los observaba.

Clary fue la que habló. Preguntando a la Reina si estaba dispuesta a ayudarles a encontrar a Jace. Aclaró por supuesto, que ella pensaba que la Reina sabía algo pues le había mandado la campana.

—Quizás sepa algo. –dijo la Reina mirando fijamente sus pies.

—Me he dado cuenta que el mundo de las hadas siempre comenta un quizás cuando hay una verdad que quieren ocultar. –aclaró Clary. —Eso te deja una salida para no dar una respuesta directa.

—Tal vez, así es. –volvió a decir la Reina con una sonrisa de asombro en sus labios.

—Quizá-talvez es también una buena palabra. –añadió Alec.

—Puede ser, también lo es. –sugirió Isabelle.

—No veo nada malo en "quizás." –dijo Simon. —Un poco moderno pero la idea se entiende.

La Reina rodó sus ojos. —No confío en ti, hija de Valentine. –dijo manoteando los comentarios lejos de ella. —Hubo un tiempo en que desee un favor de ti, pero no más. Merlion tiene ahora un lugar en el Consejo. No creo que haya algo que puedas ofrecerme.

—Si en verdad pensaras eso, -argumentó Clary, —No me habrías mandado esta campana.

—Muy bien. –resonó la fría voz de la Reina y Alec entendió en ese momento el disgusto que Magnus sentía hacia ella. —Quizás pueda ayudarte, pero requeriré una recompensa.

—Sorpresa, -murmuró Simon por lo bajo pero Alec no pudo no reír.

La Reina volteó a verle, sus ojos se agrandaron por un instante y Alec inmediatamente sintió una debilidad invadiendo su cuerpo. Hizo un chillido de dolor y retrocedió unos pasos mirando sus manos. Estas habían cambiado de un momento a otro de jóvenes a viejas y arrugadas. Sus dedos doblados y llenos de vejez. Su espalda estaba encorvada y también temblaba. Fijó la vista en el suelo y alcanzó a ver el reflejo de sí mismo en el mármol del piso. Su juventud se había ido, ahora solo quedaba un hombre viejo en su lugar. Alec contuvo el aliento.

—Qué fugaz es el amor mortal, -comentó la Reina sonriendo vilmente hacia él. —Mírate Alexander Lightwood. Una mirada a lo que será de ti en sesenta años. ¿Qué dirá de tu belleza entonces, tú querido novio brujo?

Alec tenía dificultad para respirar, pero entonces Isabelle brincó a su lado para sostenerle de un brazo. —Alec no es verdad, esto es solo un glamur. –le miraba rogando por que se controlara, pero al ver que su hermano no accedía, entonces se dirigió a la Reina. —Quítaselo, quítalo ya.

—Si tú y los tuyos deciden hablarme con más respeto, quizás lo considere.

—Lo haremos, -intervino rápidamente Clary. —Nos disculpamos por la rudeza de nuestras palabras.

.

—Mejor extraño a tú Jace. –dijo la Reina. —De todos ustedes, él es el más guapo y el de mejores modales.

Alec seguía jadeando, tratando de respirar tranquilo pero no lo lograba. Se sostenía en pie solo y gracias al apoyo que Isabelle le estaba brindando. Su corazón latía bastante fuerte y todo lo que podía escuchar era la voz de la Reina en su mente: ". _¿Qué dirá de tu belleza entonces, tú querido novio brujo?."_

—También le extrañamos. –dijo Clary en un bajo tono de voz. —No teníamos la intención de ser groseros, es solo que a los humanos se nos dificulta el dolor.

—Ohm, -se quejó la Reina, pero aun así, tronó los dedos e inmediatamente desapareció el glamur que Alec tenía. Una vez más era el mismo pero se sentía mareado y bastante molesto. " _Qué fugaz es el amor mortal"_ como si no fuese suficiente vivir espantado pensando en envejecer con un novio que podía lucir de 19 para siempre.

La Reina y Clary continuaron su plática, algo acerca de unos anillos de hada que la Reina deseaba que Clary robara del Instituto. Alec no estaba poniendo más atención a la conversación. Estaba realmente devastado con lo que acababa de vivir. Así se sentía envejecer y morir y era terrible.

Después de la visita a la Corte, Isabelle presionó a Alec para que los acompañara al Taki´s. Accedió a regañadientes, pero la verdad era que estaba agradecido de tener una excusa para no tener que regresar en ese mismo momento a Brooklyn. No se sentía capaz de confrontar a Magnus debido a la experiencia en la Corte Seelie. Ahora se sentía más inseguro que antes. Magnus que no quería hablar de su pasado. Magnus que no envejecía para nada. Alec que no sabía cómo lidiar con el asunto. ¿Cómo se sentiría Magnus de saber que no cambiaba nunca? ¿Sería quizás que Magnus podía permanecer con él, aun cuando Alec envejeciera como lo hizo en la Corte Seelie? ¿o quizás le abandonaría por alguien más joven que él? Entonces regresó su mente a la noche en la que desapareció Jace. Magnus dijo esa noche que no estaba listo para perderle. Que no lo estaba entonces y que no lo estaría en sesenta años. Aun así, Alec no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Deseaba que Magnus se abriera con él. Anhelaba poder hablar de esto con él, hablar acerca de su pasado, de su vida. De quién era y lo que había hecho alguna vez. Quería saber cuáles eran sus esperanzas y sueños, sus arrepentimientos y sus deseos. Entonces le vino a la mente la Runa Apertura que Clary usó para liberar a Jace en la Ciudad Silenciosa. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se pudiera usar en Magnus.

Ábrete a mí Magnus

Abre.


	51. AMS 51 Algo anda mal

**Algo anda mal**

 _ **Magnus**_

Se estaba haciendo tarde. Magnus estaba escuchando a Tchaikovsky y escribiéndole una nota a Tessa en la que le pedía que le enviara más información acerca de rituales de unión desde el Laberinto Espiral. Escuchó la puerta del frente abrirse y pasos acercarse. Levantó la vista para encontrar a Alec parado en la puerta y cargando a Presidente Meow en los brazos. Este lucía un tanto incómodo

—Le gustas al Presidente Meow. –comentó Magnus.

—A este le gusta cualquiera que rasque tras sus orejas. –contestó Alec.

Magnus flexionó sus músculos, se enderezó y bostezó. Estaba exhausto tras horas de la interminable búsqueda de algo que les ayudara a encontrar o definir lo que le había sucedido a Jace.

— ¿Cómo estuvo lo de la Reina Seelie? -le preguntó.

—Igual que siempre. –contestó sin más.

—Entonces, ¿de la chingada?

—Algo así. Quiere que le demos un par de anillos que están resguardados en el Instituto.

–aclaró Alec. —Clary los robará para ella.

—Me preocupa Clary. –dijo Magnus. —Me preocupa lo que está pasando por esa pequeña cabeza pelirroja.

Clary estaba enamorada y Magnus entendía eso. Era solo que ella movería cielo mar y tierra para regresar a Jace y eso era peligroso.

—Ella quiere encontrar a Jace. –dijo Alec defendiéndola y dejando a Presidente Meow sobre el escritorio. —No puedes culparla por eso.

Magnus levantó la vista mirando a Alec a los ojos. Engarzó su dedo a la presilla del pantalón y tiró de él para acercarlo. — ¿Estás diciendo que tú harías lo mismo por mi? –preguntó sonriendo tímidamente.

Pero Alec se giró alejándose y mirando al escritorio poniendo atención en todos los garabatos y las runas ignorando claramente su pregunta. —¿Estás otra vez en estas?

El corazón de Magnus se hizo pedazos en el piso al escuchar las palabras pero le soltó y miró los papeles. —Debe haber un indicio para descifrarlos. Algún lenguaje que aún no veo. Algo antiguo. Está es magia negra muy oscura. Nunca había visto algo como esto.

Sus ojos descansaron en un garabato que estaba en la esquina de los papeles. Ladeó un poco la cabeza queriendo analizarle desde otro ángulo.

— ¿Puedes alcanzarme esa tabaquera (snuffbox)¹ de allá? La plateada en la orilla de la mesa. –le pidió a Alec haciendo gestos desde el otro lado del escritorio.

— ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Alec, tomando la caja.

—Es una tabaquera (snuffbox)¹. –contestó Magnus dándole vuelta a otro papel. —Te lo dije.

— ¿Suff?, ¿Cómo cuando dices olfatear a la gente?

Magnus levantó la vista sin poder contener la risa. —Como en tabaco. Fue muy popular en el siglo 17 o 18. Ahora la uso para guardar cosas.

Alec le alcanzó la caja Magnus la tomó de su mano. Empezó con el intento de abrirla pero éste volvió a hablar.

— ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado... –dijo Alec dejando la pregunta en pausa. Magnus le miró arqueando las cejas.

— ¿Te molesta que Camille esté por ahí, afuera en alguna parte? ¿Qué se haya fugado?

—Ella siempre ha estado afuera en alguna parte. –dijo Magnus. —Sé que la Clave no está muy feliz pero yo estoy acostumbrado a pensar en ella viviendo su vida y sin contactarme. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de preocuparme.

—Pero tú la amaste alguna vez.

Magnus corrió sus dedos sobre las incrustaciones de diamantes en la tabaquera que sostenía en la mano. —Creí que la amaba.

— ¿Te sigue amando ella a ti?

—No lo creo. –dijo Magnus recordando la forma en la que Camille le había usado. —Ella tampoco estaba muy feliz la última vez que la vi. Pero por supuesto eso se puede deber a que ahora yo tengo un novio de dieciocho con una Runa Stamina y ella no. –se rió.

Alec escupió saliva al entender que la persona a la que se refería Magnus era él.

—Ella siempre ha sido del tipo de las celosas. –se quejó Magnus incómodo al tener que estar hablando de Camille con Alec. Deseaba tanto que Alec dejará ya de sacar su pasado en las conversaciones. Porque Camille pertenecía a su pasado. Para alguien que vive eternamente es difícil mirar atrás, especialmente después de varios siglos de estar vivo. No quería pensar en el pasado y definitivamente no quería hablar de este. Lo bueno y lo malo, ya no importaban para nada. No era como que eso les pudiese ayudar en algo con lo que atravesaban ahora. Pensando en eso, la mayor parte de su pasado solo le había herido. No quería ser confrontado con este. El pasado se había ido lejos y cualquier arrepentimiento no iba a cambiarlo.

Magnus abrió la caja y sacó unas cuantas tachuelas. Necesitaba marcar el papel para ver cuáles de las runas tenían similitudes entre ellas. Había encontrado algunas entre los libros que estuvo hojeando. Ya había encontrado unas cuantas para traducir el lenguaje de la unión de origen demoníaco pero aún estaba en pañales.

Sintió la rigidez de Alec a un lado de él y volteó a verlo. Se asombró al reconocer el profundo enojo en la cara de Alec. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Alec no contestó pero tomó a Magnus de sus manos y tiró de él. Magnus le veía preguntándose lo que había hecho mal. Quería repetir la pregunta pero Alec le besó en los labios antes de que él pudiese decir nada. Magnus pasó saliva y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su novio, disfrutando la tibieza y la sensación de estabilidad que Alec siempre traía a su vida. Deslizó sus manos bajo la playera de Alec para tocar su espalda desnuda. Alec se inclinó y abrió los labios de Magnus con los suyos para dejar que su lengua entrara en la boca de su novio. El brujo cerró los ojos mientras se sentía presionado contra el escritorio a su espalda. Sus manos se hundían en la espalda del cazador, explorando. Alec rompió el beso y hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Magnus.

— ¡Vamos! –le dijo al oído. —Es tarde. Vamos a la cama.

Magnus de verdad lo quería, pero necesitaba checar lo de las runas. Estaba seguro de que estaba cerca de encontrar algo.

— ¿Por qué no te adelantas? –contempló. —Te alcanzaré en 5 minutos.

—Seguro. –contestó el cazador no muy convencido. —Te veré allá.

Alec se alejó y Magnus le vio alejarse. Algo andaba mal. Es todo lo que podía decir. La manera en la que Alec le había mirado al entrar al cuarto se lo había dado a entender. Después estaban todas esas preguntas acerca de Camille. Magnus no quería hablar de ella. No quería recordarla. Está le había roto el corazón, así, casual, como si nada. Cómo sí él no hubiese significado nada, lo cual, era verdad para ella.

Magnus suspiró y regresó a los papeles en el escritorio. Unos minutos más en ellos y después se reuniría con Alec... o al menos, eso fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

Magnus estaba mirando fijamente la puerta por la que Alec había desaparecido. Estaba cansado, había trabajado toda la noche. Ya de mañana recordó que Alec tenía que reunirse con su hermana y fue a despertarlo, solo para que inexplicablemente, Alec lo invadiera con cientos de preguntas acerca de Will Herondale y Woolsey Scott. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Magnus estaba en verdad molesto.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto Alexander? –preguntó. —Yo no te he mentido. Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa que quieras saber.

—"Mentira" –contestó Alec muy seguro. —Eres generoso y divertido y todas esas cosas maravillosas, pero lo que te falta es ser comunicativo, "garbancito." Puedes hablar todo el día acerca de los problemas de los demás pero no si es acerca de ti mismo, de tu historia. Cuando pregunto acerca de eso te enrollas como un gusano.

—Quizás por qué no puedes preguntar acerca de mi pasado sin que empieces una pelea porque yo viviré eternamente y tú no. –le devolvió Magnus. —Quizás porque mi inmortalidad se está convirtiendo en una tercera persona en nuestra relación, Alec.

—Nuestra relación no debería tener una tercera persona.

—Exactamente.

Alec se había marchado después de eso, azotando la puerta en el proceso. Magnus se había quedado sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de averiguar lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Sería que Alec estaba enojado con él porque se pasó la noche trabajando en lugar de pasarla con él? No, no podía ser eso. Alec sabía que solo estaba tratando de ayudarle a él. ¿Estaría celoso de sus ex? No acababa de comprenderlo. Finalmente se lo achaco al estrés de lo de Jace, pero bien en el fondo se daba cuenta que había algo más.

Ser inmortal es difícil cuando estás en una relación con un mortal. Ellos envejecen y mueren mientras tú debes quedarte. Y es difícil para ellos también. Magnus suspiró profundamente. Sabía que era mucho lo que Alec debía asimilar y sabía que no era una carga ligera. Quizás lo mejor para él hubiese sido llevar una relación con un mortal igual a él. Alguien con quien envejecer. Alguien que no llevará sangre de demonio en las venas. Alguien que no fuese como él.

Magnus se sentía bastante pesimista al regresar a su recamara. Estaba demasiado cansado para hacer algo más que dormir. Tan pronto como acomodo la cabeza en la almohada empezó a sentir un extraño dolor en la boca del estómago y deseo que Alec estuviese ahí con él.


	52. Hogar San Magnus

**Hogar San Magnus, hogar para Cazadores en problemas**

 _ **Magnus**_

Pasaba ya de la media noche y Magnus no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba Alec. Él había dicho que no le esperara esa mañana, que estaría en una de las búsquedas, pero Magnus esperó despierto de cualquier modo. Bastante inseguro por cierto y temeroso de que Alec se le estuviese escapando de las manos.

Su teléfono vibró. Era un mensaje de Jocelyn que decía que ella y Luke habían sido gravemente heridos por Sebastian. Jace había estado ahí también, buscando a Clary. Él parecía estar aliado con Sebastian y no era para nada bueno. Jocelyn necesitaba un lugar seguro para quedarse. Uno, en el que esos dos, no pudieran encontrarles.

Magnus le escribió de regreso diciéndole que era bienvenida a su casa y que él se encargaría de asegurarla para que ninguno de los dos pudiesen entrar.

Alrededor de quince minutos más tarde, llegó Jocelyn, totalmente pálida y acompañada de Clary. Magnus les abrió la puerta y con la voz más grave que pudo entonar les dijo "Bienvenidos al hogar San Magnus, hogar para Cazadores de Sombras descarriados."

Las vio entrar con los hombros caídos, exhaustas de haber estado despiertas toda la noche. Jocelyn le explicó lo que había sucedido. Jace y Sebastian se habían aparecido en la casa. Habían ido por Clary. Jace quería llevársela con ellos. Jocelyn se había tenido que enfrentar cara a cara con su hijo perdido, que aparte, la había acusado de abandonarlo. Para ese momento, Luke había entrado a la habitación con una pistola en la mano ordenándoles que se fueran pero Sebastian, se había dado la vuelta y le había herido gravemente. "Jace y Sebastian están conectados con una unión mucho más poderosa que las terrestres, mucho más poderosa que la unión de parabatai. Si hieres a uno el otro sangra. Si matas a uno, el otro también muere" le dijo por último.

Magnus ya había adivinado un poco de eso basándose en los estudios que llevaba hasta ahora. Había contactado al Hermano Zachariah y a Tessa planteándoles su teoría al respecto, y ellos debido a su propio conocimiento, la habían confirmado. Entonces decidió testear a Zachariah con la nueva información y también a Alec para informarle lo sucedido y para que se pasara por la casa.

Él estaba en la cocina llamando a Jordan, el guapo hombre lobo. Estaba pidiéndole un favor para curar a Luke, cuando escuchó la llave en la puerta del frente y a Alec entrar al departamento. "¿Dónde está Magnus?" le escuchó preguntar a Clary.

Magnus voló de la cocina a la sala, gustoso de escuchar la voz de su novio. — ¡Alec! -dijo y le voló un beso. Alec se ruborizo instantáneamente. ¿Qué ha estado haciendo toda la noche? Se preguntó el brujo.

— ¿Recibiste mi mensaje? –le preguntó preocupado.

—Sip. –replicó Alec sin voltear a verlo. —Estaba a unas cuadras de aquí.

Entonces se giró hacia Clary para preguntarle por Jace. Magnus se acercó más a él y se dio cuenta del dolor que mostró en el rostro al escuchar que Jace estaba conectado a Sebastian ahora. A Jace le había dejado de importar su persona, Isabelle y Alec mismo. Magnus estaba seguro que Alec estaba sufriendo y sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

En eso, recibió una llamada del Hermano Zachariah que le decía que se pasaría por su casa para discutir los eventos recientes. Esté arribó alrededor de media hora después y dijo estar seguro de que no había una arma en la tierra con el poder de separar a Jace y Sebastian. Fue entonces cuando Jocelyn sugirió visitar a las Hermanas de Hierro. Estas son mujeres Cazadores de Sombras que viven aisladas y cuyo poder radicar en la habilidad de fabricar armas, espadas y cuchillos serafines. Magnus decidió llamar entonces a Isabelle para que se reuniera con ellos.

Isabelle era la única que podría ingresar a la Ciudadela Infracta en dónde viven las hermanas. Solamente permiten la entrada a mujeres cazadoras de sombras, pero Magnus tenía otras razones para que Isabelle estuviese ahí. Alec estaba sufriendo y él no sabía qué hacer para ayudarle. Isabelle seguro podría hacer algo. Su sola presencia tranquilizaría a Alec.

El Hermano Zachariah partió y Magnus acompaño a Jocelyn y a Clary a su cuarto. Al regresar se sentó junto a Alec en el sofá. Acaricio su mejilla con el pulgar justo encima de la marca morada que sobresalía contra su pálida blanca piel y Alec pegó un salto hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Magnus.

—Nada. –contestó sin ganas.

—Sé que estás sufriendo. –dijo Magnus en voz baja. —Me gustaría poder hacer algo para que te sintieras mejor.

Alec le miró como queriendo decir algo pero solo suspiró y siguió en silencio.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? -preguntó.

—Seguro. –fue todo lo que Alec contestó.

Magnus caminó a la cocina para servir dos vasos de vino. Entonces sintió un golpe. Alguien estaba dejando el departamento a través de un portal. Al instante supo que había sido Clary. Ella era la única con la habilidad de crear un portal que estaba casi seguro, había sido abierto en una de las habitaciones extras de la casa. Considero el ir a detenerla pero sabía que no había manera. Clary era terca como su madre. Si ella quería irse, no había poder que pudiera detenerla. Se podía imaginar a dónde iba. De seguro a ver a Jace. Sin importar lo peligroso que esto podía ser, ella estaba dispuesta a ser cualquier cosa para regresarlo.

De regreso en la sala conjuró la chimenea con un tronido de dedos y unas cuantas chispas azules. Alec se había cambiado de ropa, unos pants y una playera blanca sencilla. Ya estaba sentado de vuelta en el sillón y lucía guapísimo y joven.

Alec mantenía sus piernas dobladas bajo su cuerpo, Magnus se sentó a un lado de él y lo envolvió entre sus brazos. El cazador recostó su cabeza en el hombro del brujo y se quedaron sentados ahí, bebiendo su vino en silencio.

Solo el timbre de la puerta les interrumpió. Era Isabelle. Alec había brincado del sofá en su encuentro, abrazándola muy fuerte. Magnus podía darse cuenta de que ella estaba llorando por el movimiento de sus hombros y la forma en la que Alec la sostenía en sus brazos.

—Iz, todo saldrá bien. Cálmate.

Isabelle lo alejó. Ella estaba impaciente y furiosa. Tenía sus ojos llorosos y su rostro molesto. — ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puede haber una posibilidad de que todo salga bien después de esto?

—Izzy, -dijo Alec, acariciando su pelo afectuosamente. — ¡Tranquila! Te necesito.

Entonces le murmuró algo al oído. Magnus no pudo entenderlo pero seguía observándolos de cerca. Estaba contento de que Isabelle estuviera ahí. Alec había cambiado de actitud mágicamente, de estar molesto a ser el hermano protector en un segundo. Y ese era él. Un Alec protector y cuidador de los demás.

Después de explicarle a Isabelle lo que necesitaban que ella hiciera, Magnus la acompaño a la tercera habitación. Le dijo acerca de Alec y como se encontraba y le explico lo preocupado que estaba por él.

—Tú lo comprendes, lo entiendes y él te ama. Es poco lo que puedo hacer yo.

—Claro que me ama, soy su hermana. –replicó Isabelle.

—El amor no está en la sangre. –refutó Magnus mientras se iba. —Sino, pregúntale a Clary.

Los ojos de Isabelle se oscurecieron pero de repente o alcanzó y lo tomó de la muñeca. Magnus se dio la vuelta para verle. Estaba sorprendido.

—Estaremos bien Magnus. –dijo. —Somos Lightwood. Permanecemos juntos y somos fuertes, podemos con lo que el mundo nos lance.

Magnus asintió. —Gracias.

Se retiró de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala en donde Alec estaba recostado en el sofá. Se quedó observando por un rato, pensando en las palabras que acababa de escuchar de la boca de Isabelle. Ellos permanecían juntos y Alec, Jace e Isabelle eran un equipo y en estos momentos, un miembro de su equipo estaba en problemas. Se preguntaba si sería posible que Alec de verdad permaneciera fuerte y si sería capaz de afrontar el mundo sin Jace a su lado. Magnus no podía permanecer insensible al dolor. Alec se apoyaba en Jace y en Isabelle, Magnus solo lo tenía a él.

Alec se dio cuenta de que lo observaban. — ¿Qué pasa?

Magnus sacudió su cabeza. —Nada. Camino hacia él y se dejó caer al lado de Alec. Este recargo su cabeza en el regazo del brujo que aprovechó para cepillar el pelo del cazador con sus dedos. —Deberías de tratar de dormir aunque sea un poco. –le dijo a Alec.

—Tú también. Luces bastante cansado. –contestó.

Magnus asintió mientras seguía cepillando el pelo de Alec una y otra vez. Repitiendo el movimiento que hizo en su cabeza en aquella segunda cita en la que Alec había salido herido y necesitaba descansar. Y era obvio, sentir la mano de Magnus acariciar su cabeza y su frente lo relajaban de tal manera, que era imposible no quedarse dormido.

Magnus no detuvo el movimiento hasta escuchar la estabilidad en la respiración del cazador. Pasó entonces sus suaves manos sobre el rostro de Alec, dejando al paso de los dedos unas finas líneas de chispas mágicas que curarían los moretones. Su vista cayó sobre el brazalete que traía puesto y suspiró profundamente. Era el de las serpientes que Alec compró para él en Rotterdam. Esos fueron tiempos mejores, pensó Magnus, anhelando los momentos y apartando la vista rápidamente. Mirando al fuego, hizo un profundo análisis de su preocupación. Alec siempre había sido muy abierto con él. Siempre estuvo dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa que le estuviese molestando, pero últimamente estaba alejado. No podía imaginar el por qué pero le preocupaba que finalmente Alec decidiera terminar con la relación. Sentía que Alec se le escapaba de las manos igual que el agua de los dedos y por más intentos que hacía, no lograba detenerle.


	53. Yendo a lugares misteriosos

**Yendo a lugares Misteriosos**

 **Notas:**

Disclaimer: Algunas partes de estos diálogos han sido copiadas de los libros de Cassie tal como antes. Solo quería estipular nuevamente, que este trabajo no es mío. También que sepan que este capítulo contiene sexo explícito. Como siempre, amo recibir sus comentarios. Estoy encantada con todos los kudos y comentarios que he recibido hasta ahora. 3 para todos.

 _ **Alec**_

Alec se sorprendió al recibir el mensaje de Camille en el que le pedía verse. Ella iba a cumplir su promesa de ayudarle, así que fue a reunirse con ella. Durante su primer encuentro ella le había dicho que no existía manera de hacerse inmortal. La única otra opción era hacer que Magnus perdiera la suya y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarle con el proceso. Por supuesto, había algo que ella necesitaba a cambio de la ayuda. Ella había sido bastante insistente e incluso habían peleado por ello, dejando un moretón en la mejilla de Alec que no supo cómo explicar.

Ir a ver a Camille era una estupidez y él lo sabía, pero, de algún modo, Camille lo jalaba como la miel a las abejas. Ella era alguien que había conocido a Magnus. Alguien que posiblemente tenía las respuestas a las preguntas que él tenía. Y de verdad necesitaba respuestas.

Estaba sorprendido. Había creído que el estar tan enfadado con Jace no le permitiría enfocarse en ninguna otra cosa, pero no fue así. Magnus también estaba seguro de lo mismo, pero la verdad era que aunque Alec en realidad estaba muy molesto con la situación actual en lo que concernía a Jace, la realidad era que él estaba muy a gusto con Magnus. Se había concentrado en la sensación de paz que había sentido aquella mañana en la casa del brujo aún con Jace desaparecido. Estar con Magnus, era lo que más quería en esos momentos. Nada había cambiado al respecto, pero el brujo era tan cerrado. Alec se sentía dejado de lado por Magnus. Era como si el brujo estuviese determinado a ocultarle su pasado. Alec realmente no sabía mucho de él. No sabía quién era su padre, ni cuando había nacido realmente.

Camille sabría eso. Alec había considerado su oferta para quitarle a Magnus su inmortalidad pero lo había descartado casi inmediatamente, sintiéndose horrible por siquiera imaginarlo. Tampoco había podido cumplir con la parte final del trato que era acabar con Raphael Santiago. No había manera. Él no rompería la ley de la Alianza sin una buena razón.

A Alec no le importaba tener que romper la ley si eso era para salvar la vida a las personas que amaba. Como en estos momentos el caso de Jace. No le daba importancia al hecho de que se hubiese invocado a un demonio en el departamento de Magnus justo después de haberse enterado de que Jace estaba unido a Sebastian. Ellos le habían preguntado al demonio acerca de los posibles métodos para separar el lazo de unión, pero la única opción que el demonio les había dado envolvía la liberación de un príncipe del infierno en la tierra y obviamente eso era imposible aparte de tiempo mal gastado. El demonio había hecho referencia al padre de Magnus en el proceso y por supuesto, la curiosidad de Alec había sido movida una vez más. Pero como muchas otras veces, Magnus se había ido por la tangente, incapaz de contestar.

De modo que Alec se refugió en Camille. Él nunca podría y jamás rompería la ley para algo tan egoísta como terminar la inmortalidad de Magnus y así se lo había dado a conocer a la vampira, aunque no en persona. Sin embargo, aún deseaba hablar con ella. Ver si ella sabía algo acerca de Magnus. Algún dato que llenara el agobiante vacío que Alec sentía, había entre los dos. Está era una brecha que se ampliaba por siglos y Alec se estaba sintiendo imposibilitado para unirla. Más aún, Magnus estaba echando abajo cada uno de los intentos que el cazador hacía para acercarse.

Camille estaba molesta por no haber respetado el trato que tenían. Había tratado de persuadirlo pero Alec no cambió de opinión. Sí trató, sin embargo de indagar lo más que pudo acerca de Magnus. Descubrió que él era de Indonesia pero no logró sacarle el nombre de su padre.

—Me da la sensación de que su padre es un poderoso demonio pero no logro hacer que Magnus hable de él. –dijo Alec.

Camille le volteo a ver con ojos entrecerrados y le dijo:" Bueno, por supuesto que no. Uno debe preservar algo de misterio en una relación, Alec Lightwood. Un libro que no ha sido leído siempre es mucho más excitante que uno que ha sido memorizado.

— ¿Quieres decir qué le conté demasiado? –preguntó Alec.

Camille contestó esa y algunas otras preguntas sin renuencia. Le dio algunos consejos para navegar en el mar de su relación. Ni siquiera pidió nada a cambio solo le pidió que le llamará si quería algo y que reconsiderara acerca de su trato.

En el regreso a Brooklyn reflexionó en sus palabras, dejar algo de misterio en la relación. Él iba a tomar su consejo a fondo.

Una vez en la casa, se metió rápidamente en la cama, se desvistió hasta quedar en calzoncillos y se deslizó a un lado de Magnus. Quería ser sigiloso y estaba feliz que el brujo ya estuviera durmiendo, pero Presidente Meow tenía otros planes. Se situó a un lado de la cama y el gato maulló al golpearse accidentalmente contra el codo de Alec.

Magnus saltó de la cama girando la vista hacia el ruido. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada. –contestó Alec, acallando los ruidos del gato. —No podía dormir.

— ¿Y saliste a la calle? –comentó Magnus rodando de lado y tocando el hombro del cazador. —Estás frío y hueles a la noche.

—Solo di una vuelta. –contestó.

— ¿Una vuelta? ¿Dónde?

—Por ahí. –dijo sin darle importancia. —Ya sabes, lugares misteriosos.

— ¿Lugares misteriosos? –repitió Magnus, arqueando las cejas. Alec solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Ya veo que fuiste a Pueblo Loco. –dijo Magnus recostándose sobre las almohadas y cerrando sus ojos. — ¿Me trajiste alguna cosa?

Alec se inclinó encima del brujo y lo besó en la boca. —Solo esto. –dijo quedamente regresando a su lugar, pero el brujo ya se había asido de sus brazos y sonreía maliciosamente.

—Bueno, si me vas a despertar, -dijo. —Bien puedes hacer que valga la pena. –terminó tirando de Alec y colocándolo encima de él.

Alec alcanzó el rostro de Magnus con la mano y el brujo recargó su mejilla en ella. —

— ¡Bésame! –declaró musitando al oído de Alec y éste bajó la cabeza obedeciendo inmediatamente.

Las manos del brujo le acariciaban la espalda con ternura. Separándose del beso se disculpó por haberle abandonado la otra noche. Alec solo volvió a besarle haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien, y perdiéndose en el apasionado embrujo de las manos de Magnus sobre su cuerpo.

—Te amo. –dejó escapar Alec contra los labios de Magnus dejando una hilera de besos que descendían a lo largo del mentón y terminaban en la garganta del brujo. Se detuvo un poco más a deleitarse en la suavidad de su pecho, sus anchos hombros y su cuello, llenándole de besos.

Magnus ronroneó un poco al mismo tiempo que tiró de los calzoncillos de Alec para liberarle. Entonces se desvistió también lo más rápido que pudo y se inclinó nuevamente sobre su amado mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—Dime, que quieres. –logró preguntar el cazador de sombras. Hasta ese día, Magnus siempre había hecho lo que él había pedido, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Magnus le sonrió. — Te quiero a ti. –y tiró con fuerza del cazador haciendo que esté cayese directamente en su regazo y presionando su dura erección contra él. Alec gimió al sentir al brujo y esté le estrechó más aún entre sus brazos mientras lograba que giraran en la cama quedando él ahora encima. Magnus presionaba sus labios contra el mentón del cazador y lamia y succionaba el cuello de este sin tregua.

Alec le quería más cerca. Deseaba sentirlo dentro de él. Quería abrir su corazón y hablarle. Besarle hasta perder los sentidos y saber que no podía tenerlo todo, le frustraba; y se desquitaba con Magnus al ser poco gentil.

Magnus se ofuscó al sentir la repentina presión que Alec ejercía en él y levantó el rostro un poco pero sin dejar de sonreír. — "Ouch" –dijo. — ¿Estamos cambiando al sadismo ahora?

— ¡No! –contestó Alec mientras hurgaba en la mente las posibles implicaciones en lo que Magnus acababa de decir. —Lo siento, me deje llevar.

Magnus lo besó suavemente. —No hay problema, puedo manejarlo.

Alec bajó sus manos un poco más para alcanzar los muslos del brujo y poder jalar de él para acercarlo.

—Te quiero dentro de mí, -le dijo más como un murmullo.

— ¡Oh! Creí que íbamos a hacer lo que yo quisiera, -declaró Magnus.

— Sí, sí. –tartamudeó Alec. — ¿Pero no te gustaría?

Magnus sonrió y colocó ambas manos alrededor del rostro del cazador. —Por supuesto, -contestó. Alec sintió como levantaba uno de sus dedos y supo que acababa de conjurar una botella de lubricante. Miró hacia un lado y lo vio acomodado sobre la cama. Lo alcanzó y casi se le derrama el contenido. Magnus que no perdía detalle, se rió.

— ¡Cuidado! Es aceite. Tendré que cambiar las sábanas.

—A quién le importa, -contestó Alec en voz baja. La idea de tener a Magnus dentro de él estaba haciendo que el corazón le latiera con más fuerza y mucho más rápido. Estaba recordando cómo había sido la primera vez allá en Rotterdam. Lo fascinante y extrañamente raro pero delicioso que se había sentido. No quería perder ni un segundo pensando en sabanas y aceites.

En realidad no quería perder el tiempo en nada. Cosas como lo difícil que era la vida ahora que Jace se había ido; o cosas como el que su padre lo ignorara porque ahora estaba seguro de que era gay. O quizás, las cosas que sucederían con el apellido Lightwood ahora que el no produciría ningún heredero. Que ya de por sí era bastante malo por qué no podría pasar sus maravillosos genes a otro ser humano. Estaba tan cansado de sentirse culpable de todo. Como si reproducirse fuese la más grande de todas las cosas que había para ser y hubiese fallado. Alec amaba ser Cazador de sombras pero el conservacionismo que se manejaba y con el cual él tenía que acoplarse era cansador. Quería desaparecer. Quería que todo el mundo desapareciera o que él pudiese vivir en una especie de cueva, aislado del mundo, solo con Magnus. Solamente Magnus.

Alec gimió al sentir las manos del brujo en su abdomen, bajando lentamente por la ingle y acariciando sus muslos. El roce suave como plumas. Cerró los ojos y se concentró totalmente en las caricias dejando todos los problemas de lado.

Los dedos rasguñaron los muslos al tiempo que presionaban las piernas para que las separara y poder así finalmente introducir sus dedos en él. Alec cerró los ojos más fuerte y se entregó a la sensación y la expectativa de lo que estaba por venir. Magnus se movió entre sus piernas y presionó su miembro contra la entrada del cazador.

— ¿Estás bien? –murmuró en su oído. — ¿No te lastimo?

—A quién le importa. –repitió Alec en un entrecortado suspiro.

Magnus se detuvo al instante. —A mí me importa. –dijo.

Alec sonrió para y tiró de Magnus con la mano que tenía en su cadera. —Estoy bien. Yo estoy deseando esto. –dijo en un suspiró. —Ahora, vamos.

Magnus se movió despacio en él asintiendo. Describir la sensación de tener a Magnus dentro de él era difícil. Algo encantador, vibrante con un toque de placer y dolor que corría a lo largo de su cuerpo haciéndole respirar con mucha dificultad mientras Magnus se hundía completamente dentro de él y comenzaba a retroceder lentamente. Enseguida sintió los dedos del brujo aferrarse a su cadera. —Esta vez no me olvidare de ti. – confesó.

Alec lo quería cerca, fundirse y ser uno solo y por ahora podía olvidarse del mundo y de todo lo que estaba mal entre ellos. Podía perderse en la calidez del sentimiento y la satisfacción que obtenía al tener sexo con Magnus. Alec prensó la mandíbula y la abrió nuevamente para jalar una bocanada de aire.

—Te amo. Dijo Magnus pesadamente. —Eres tan bello. –se reclinó sobre el cazador y lo besó impacientemente. Alec no pudo contestar, el sentimiento al escuchar a Magnus y el sentirlo encima de él le sobrepasó. Su visión se estaba haciendo borrosa y el respirar se hacía mucho más difícil. Su cuerpo estaba tomando absoluto control de los movimientos. Un grave gemido se escapó de su boca al alcanzar el clímax. Todo el resto del mundo se borró de su mente dejando espacio sol para Magnus. Eso era lo que el final él quería. Magnus se le unió segundos después, dejándolos en el aire, volando como águilas libres que atraviesan el cielo sin nada en su camino que les estorbe.

Alec envolvió a Magnus con sus brazos fuertemente y le miro a los ojos. El brujo le veía en un aire de encantamiento que el cazador conocía bastante bien. Esa era la mirada que había logrado que se enamorase de él. Era esa mirada la que le hacía ser quien era, sin pretender, sin engañar. Ser el Alec que era cuando estaba con él.

Alec deslizó sus manos en la espalda de Magnus tirando de él, anhelando el contacto de su piel con la suya.

En respuesta, el brujo enterró su rostro en la nuca de de Alec; aún respiraba entrecortadamente. —Alexander. –fue lo único que pudo articular.

Alec cerró los ojos y sonrió.


	54. ¿Y sí te pierdo?

**¿Y si te pierdo?**

 _ **Alec**_

Él había estado girando fuera de control últimamente. Primero que Jace se había pasado al lado oscuro. Después, ellos llamando a un Demonio para que les ayudara a traerlo de vuelta. Lo cual había resultado en un total desastre. Enseguida, Clary uniéndose a Jace y Sebastian y actuando como un doble espía, lo que era increíblemente peligroso. Y finalmente Simon que había salido con la idea de llamar a un Ángel. Antes de la Guerra Mortal Clary le había colocado la Marca de Caín en la frente. Cualquiera que dañase al poseedor de tal marca siete veces será castigado. Y Simon estaba contando con eso para que la furia del Ángel no lo tocase.

Isabelle estaba furiosa, diciendo que era algo demasiado peligroso y que Simon podía morirse fácilmente. Alec se estaba preguntando sobre lo que estaba sucediendo entre su hermana y Simon. No podía acordarse de algún otro momento en el que su hermana hubiese tenido tanto interés por alguien más que Jace o él mismo. Creía que tal vez ella se estaba enamorando del vampiro. Lo felices que iban a estar sus padres, pensó amargamente. Primero perder un hijo ante un brujo y ahora una hija por un vampiro, sin mencionar que el hijo adoptivo se acababa de pasar al lado oscuro y que el hijo menor hubiese muerto.

Alec sacudió de su cabeza todos esos pensamientos pues estaba preparándose para la batalla. No podía distraerse en estos momentos. Simon acababa de conseguir una espada del Ángel Raziel. Una espada cargada con el fuego celestial, un fuego que era capaz de separar el lazo de unión entre Jace y Sebastian. Todo lo que se necesitaba estaba reunido y debían ir tras el demoniaco Sebastian y sobre todo ahora podían matarlo.

Clary había averiguado el maléfico plan de Jace y Sebastian y el lugar en donde se iba a llevar a cabo. Ellos habían creado una copa mortal, estaban planeando llenarla con sangre de demonio y así poder crear una raza de Cazadores nuevos oscuros. Cazadores a quienes obedecieran ciegamente a Sebastian y le ayudarían a convertir el mundo en cenizas. Para detenerlos, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Isabelle y otra docena de Cazadores del Instituto de Nueva York junto con la manada de Luke viajarían a Irlanda en donde Sebastian y Jace se reunirían para realizar la ceremonia de la Resurrección de Lilith y poder así utilizar la nueva copa mortal.

Magnus hizo el Portal y ellos cruzaron. Inmediatamente aparecieron en los campos del Séptimo Sitio Sagrado. Alec y los demás Cazadores se alinearon al frente de la figura vestida de rojo y pelo blanco bailando en el viento, Sebastian.

Detrás de él, Alec vio a Jace y Clary. Contuvo el aliento ante la visión de su parabatai. Sabía que Jace se había convertido, que estaba poseído, pero no había ninguna señal de eso. Jace solo permanecía parado ahí, aparentemente relajado y con sus brazos rodeando a Clary, abrazándola tiernamente.

Alec escaneo la multitud a su alrededor y noto como los cazadores se hacían fila para tomar de la Copa Mortal. Vio a uno de ellos tomar de la copa y colapsar, solo para levantarse nuevamente con una gracia renovada. Un ejército de Cazadores oscuros, recordó a Clary y Simon afirmando. Sebastian estaba creando un ejército de Cazadores de Sombras Oscuros.

Alec brinco sobre una gran piedra y apuntó su arco hacia el siguiente Cazador de Sombras que recibía la copa de manos de Sebastian. Alec soltó la flecha que voló por el aire y entró justo en la garganta del cazador. Alec sonrió satisfecho y dobló el brazo para alcanzar otra flecha.

Por detrás de él, sus compañeros avanzaron. Magnus estaba protegiendo a Simon que cargaba con la espada del Fuego Celestial. Alec permanecía parado sobre la roca lanzando flechas, una tras otra a la multitud, sin titubear ni un momento, fuerte como solo un Lightwood debía hacerlo.

Mientras el grupo se movía hacía la multitud, la pelea los rodeaba. Los Cazadores de Sombras recientemente convertidos, ahora blandían sus espadas contra ellos. Alec tenía una excelente vista desde el lugar en el que estaba y cada una de sus flechas daban en el blanco.

Su cabeza se alzó de golpe al escuchar el grito de Isabelle. Magnus estaba parado junto a ella pero un instante después el brujo colapsó cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Un Cazador de Sombras se inclinaba sobre él en un deliberado intento de asestar un golpe mortal con su espada. Alec apuntó una flecha y está voló precipitadamente pero un poco fuera de puntería, insertándose en el hombro del atacante en lugar de la garganta. Alec maldijo casi sin aliento.

Se quedó congelado sobre la enorme piedra, enfocando la vista en dirección a donde Magnus había caído. Lo vio tirado en el suelo y a Isabelle arrodillada a su lado con sus manos sobre el pecho del brujo.

" _ **Por el Ángel, está muriendo"**_ –pensó Alec.

Una ráfaga de aire helado pasó por encima de él ante la idea de que Magnus pudiese estar muriendo. Nunca en sus pensamientos, concibió la posibilidad de que él estuviese vivo y Magnus no. Perderle no era una posibilidad. No podía siquiera imaginar que él sobreviviera a Magnus y que él pudiese soportarlo. Perder a Magnus era perder su propio corazón.

Automáticamente Alec agarró otra flecha, la colocó rápidamente en el arco y la dejó ir en el aire. Sus movimientos eran mecánicos. Necesitaba continuar en la pelea. No importaba que estuviese sucediendo o quien estuviese cayendo, él era ante todo un Cazador de Sombras y su único deber era pelear.

Continuó así un poco más, hasta que al tratar de alcanzar otra flecha, se encontró con un contenedor vacío. Fue entonces que volvió a buscar a Magnus y a su hermana en la multitud. Una luz comenzaba a aparecer a la distancia. Sin pensar siquiera descendió de la roca, lanzándose rumbo a la pelea.

* * *

 **Magnus**

Dolía. Magnus no podía recordar la última vez que había sentido este tipo de dolor. El estaba viendo puntos negros aparecer en sus ojos y a un Cazador de Sombras oscuro apuntar su espada sobre su cabeza. " _ **Alec**_ " –dijo pensando en él. Sabía que una vez que esa espada le alcanzara, sería su fin. Finalmente moriría después de 400 años y aun así, lo sentía demasiado pronto. Muy pronto ahora que había conocido a Alec y que no quería perderlo. Sin importar lo que estaba sucediendo con el mundo y lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Lo que sea que fuere, podía ser resuelto. Magnus deseaba vivir ahora más que nunca. Resolver las diferencias y ser feliz con Alec. Aún no estaba listo para morir.

Pero si no había escape de esto, la última cosa que podía hacer era pensar en Alec mientras moría. Escuchó el zumbido de una flecha romper el aire y la vio golpear el hombro de la Cazadora de Sombras oscurecida. Está retrocedió con el golpe y Magnus cerró los ojos mientras su alrededor se hacía más lento. _**"Bien"**_ –pensó. " _ **Alec le ha disparado, ahora puedo morir en paz."**_

La negrura estaba haciendo presión en él así que conjuró la imagen de Alec en su memoria. Sus hermosos y chispeantes ojos azules al reír. "Tú eres adorable" –recordó las palabras que él le había brindado aquella noche cuando tiró de él en aquel cuarto de hotel en París. Las orillas de su visión se hacían mucho más oscuras y la figura de Alec se desvanecía de a poco en los brazos del olvido en donde ya no había más nada.

"Alec." –escuchó Magnus la voz de una chica en la distancia llamando el nombre de su amor. —Alec, él sigue respirando.

Magnus sabía que Alec estaba ahí, cerca de él. Quería alcanzarlo, pero no podía. Sentía que se le iba la vida. De pronto sintió una fuerte presión contra sus costillas, ahí donde la espada lo había herido. El agudo dolor que sentía le hizo volver a la vida dándole fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Y lo primero que vio fue el azul de los ojos del cazador que le veía también a él.

—Ouch, -dijo muy débilmente. —Deja de recargarte en mí.

—Raziel, -murmuró Alec. —Te encuentras bien.

Magnus sintió como la mano de Alec le pasaba por debajo de la espalda y lo levantaba hacía él. El cazador le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla. —Creí,... –dijo Alec, mirando a otro lado por un segundo y regresando la vista a los ojos de Magnus.

—Te vi caer. –dijo Alec y después se inclinó para besar a Magnus en los labios con mucho cuidado. —Pensé que habías muerto.

Magnus sonrió. Infinitamente feliz de que Alec estuviera ahí y de saber que ahora viviría un día más. Un día más para ver a Alec Lightwood.

— ¿Qué? ¿De ese rasguño? –preguntó Magnus mirando hacia la chaqueta que Alec traía puesta. Misma que le había presionado la herida y que ahora estaba llena de sangre.

—De acuerdo. –se corrigió. —Un rasguño algo profundo, como de un gato, un gato muy grande.

— ¿Acaso estás delirando? –preguntó Alec.

—No. –contestó Magnus, ahora más serio. —Amantis estaba apuntando a mi corazón, pero no alcanzó a tocar nada vital. El problema es la pérdida de sangre. Eso está robándome la energía y disminuyendo la capacidad de auto-curarme.

En ese momento trató de respirar profundamente y comenzó a toser. Así se dio cuenta que necesitaba fuerzas porque él ya no las tenía.

—Toma, dame tu mano. –le pidió a Alec entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

— ¿Recuerdas la noche de la batalla contra Valentine? ¿Cuándo yo necesitaba un poco de tus fuerzas?

—Sí la necesitas nuevamente, -lo interrumpió Alec. —Puedes hacerlo de nuevo.

—Yo siempre necesito tus fuerzas, Alec. –reiteró Magnus, deseando que el cazador supiese que esas palabras eran ciertas mientras cerraba los ojos para comenzar el encantamiento que le permitiría tomar la energía del cuerpo de Alec y auto-curarse.

" _Alec, todo estará bien ahora," –pensó mientras sentía la energía fluir en sus venas._


	55. Diré tu nombre

**AMS 55: Diré tu nombre**

 _Cuándo fue que la cicatriz se convirtió en tatuaje_

 _Cuándo qué el cielo se volvió azul_

 _Cuándo este roto corazón que poseo_

 _Comenzó a latir por sí mismo_

 _Trato de hacerme el fuerte_

 _Pero sigo soñando contigo_

 _Oh quisiera que esta fuese una tarea fácil_

 _Pero nunca me sentí tan atado e indefenso_

 _Y todo lo que sé es que te has ido_

 _Qué hago para dejarte ir_

 _Estoy aquí parado bajo la fuerte lluvia_

 _Tic toc, y las horas pasan igual_

 _Yo digo y digo tu nombre_

 _Y sigo aquí corriendo tan rápido como puedo_

 _Y lo juro, nunca volveré a caer_

 _Yo digo y digo tu nombre_

● Plumb, Say Your Name

 _ **Magnus**_

Magnus estaba acostado en la cama sin perder de vista el mensaje que había recibido la noche anterior. Lo leía una y otra vez, y no lo podía creer. No podía ser verdad. No existía una realidad en la que esto pudiese ser verdad. Y aun así, ahí estaba.

 _Magnus, my darling._

 _Tú sabes que te amo, ¿cierto? Y que deseo lo mejor para ti. Tú novio Cazador de Sombras no es quien tú crees. ¿Sabías que regresó a verme a escondidas de ti? Los minios de Lilith me habían raptado del Santuario y me dejaron atada en un edificio en el Lado Este. Él me encontró ahí y yo hice un trato con él. A cambio de dejarme libre, yo le ayudaría a convertirte en mortal. Nos reunimos varias veces después de eso. Yo le pedí que matara a Raphael Santiago para mí, pero no lo hizo. Ya sabes, los Cazadores de Sombras y sus odiosas leyes, ¿verdad? Pero aun así, quería hacerte mortal. Él pobre chico, quiere envejecer y morir contigo. Pero ambos sabemos que eso no es posible._

 _Así que, ahora que ya sabes. Trató de acortar tu vida. Finalmente puedes dejarlo en el pasado. Los mortales solo sirven para romper el corazón, ya sea matándote, traicionándote o dejándote por alguien más. Todos son iguales, Magnus. Como las horas del día. Deja al chico y deja ya a todos esos ambiguos Cazadores de Sombras. Los chicos guapos siempre han sido tu maldición. Ahora puedes elegirme._

 _Considerando que tal vez no ibas a creer mis palabras, te invito a que vengas al subterráneo que está bajo la estación de City Hall mañana por la mañana. Lo encontrarás ahí, estará buscándome._

 _Tuya por siempre,_

 _Camille._

No era cierto, se dijo a sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Camille era una mentirosa y manipuladora y ahora le estaba mintiendo a él también. Pero así como era de manipuladora, también era posible que hubiese estado manipulando a Alec. Él era muy inocente y joven. Totalmente nuevo en el mundo. Podía ser presa fácil de Camille.

Magnus salió de la cama, mirando a hacia donde se suponía, debía estar Alec. Pero éste se había ido. Magnus tenía la esperanza que fuese rumbo al Instituto, a checar las nuevas sobre Jace que continuaba en la enfermería después de haber sido herido con la Espada del Ángel. Pero sinceramente lo dudaba.

Si todo estuviera bien entre ellos dos, no habría considerado el mensaje de Camille ni un instante. Pero entre ellos, no todo estaba bien. A pesar de la reacción que Alec tuvo al creer que Magnus había caído. Aun entonces, Alec se notaba ausente cuando estaban juntos. Una ausencia que Magnus resentía y no podía descifrar. Estaba recordando la mirada que Alec solía darle. Una gran sonrisa en la cara, iluminada por la felicidad de verle. Pero hacía ya tiempo que eso no sucedía.

Se sentía atado de manos, totalmente imposibilitado por no saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su Cazador. No sabía cómo arreglar las cosas y realmente deseaba hacerlo, porque, lo amaba demasiado.

Y ahora, recibía esto.

Magnus se negaba a creerlo pero sabía que tenía que estar seguro, así que se puso una playera y un saco negro y partió rumbo a los túneles del metro. Sus pulmones dolían y el corazón se le salía del pecho. Tenía tanto miedo. Miedo de que Alexander Lightwood estuviese a punto de romperle el corazón.

Los túneles estaban oscuros y tenebrosos, completamente abandonados. Magnus caminaba despacio, abrumado aún por sus heridas. A la distancia, un haz de luz parpadeante provocó que el alma se le fuera del cuerpo. Reconoció la luz. Era una Piedra Runa. Eso solo podía significar que un Cazador de Sombras estaba presente.

Lo vió al llegar, alto, hombros anchos, pelo negro. No había ninguna otra duda. Era Alec. Magnus sintió su corazón quebrarse en mil pedazos y un dolor indescriptible. No podía ser que Alec estuviese haciendo eso. Recordó el día del cumpleaños de Alec. Ese día en el que Alec se había marchado dejándole con el corazón en mil pedazos. Recordó cómo es que se había hundido en el piso de la cocina y había llorado y llorado tanto.

Esto no era ni siquiera la mitad de doloroso. Una infinita tristeza se apoderó de Magnus. Mortales, solo servían para romper corazones. No podía entenderlo del todo, pero esto se había terminado. Camille le había estado diciendo la verdad y Alec solo había estado tratando de acortar su vida; prácticamente había tratado de matarle.

Quitarle su inmortalidad, muy probablemente significaba que él moriría. Magnus había estudiado el Libro de lo blanco innumerable cantidad de veces, y muchos otros libros relacionados con la materia. Había de hecho un problema mucho más grave con eso. Ningún mortal podía vivir 400 años y si Magnus se volviese mortal, esos 400 le caerían de un jalón como una bomba. Alec no sabía eso, obviamente, pero ya no importaba.

Alec no confiaba en él. No le había creído cuando le había dicho lo mucho que Alec significaba para él. ¿Pero qué importancia tendría una relación en dónde no hay confianza?

Se había acabado.

 _ **Nunca volveré a hacer esto otra vez**_

—Alec –dijo Magnus, al darse cuenta de que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Alec lo notara. Cuánto pedía por un instante más, solo un segundo más en el que se pudiese creer que ellos continuaban juntos, pero era inútil. No podía alejarse del dolor y en ese preciso momento lo único que le provocaba era gritar.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood," –gritó fuerte y claro, deseando que hubiese un modo fácil de decir su nombre completo. Alec giró en seco y se le quedó mirando.

—"¿Magnus?"

Dio unos cuantos pasos más, cerrando la distancia entre los dos. Alec no podía creerlo.

—"Magnus," -dijo nuevamente. —Pensé que estabas dormido.

—Evidentemente. –fue la ceca contestación de Magnus.

Lo vio tragar saliva, casi se podría decir que tenía miedo. — ¿Me seguiste?

—Creo que se podría decir eso, pero debo decir que ayudó el saber a dónde ibas. -Magnus alcanzó la carta que había en su bolso con bastante dificultad y se la mostró a Alec.

— ¿Sabes,? Cuando ella mencionó que tu estarías aquí y me contó acerca del trato hecho, no le creí. No quise creerle. Pero aquí estamos. –finalizó con tristeza.

— Camille te lo dijo?

—Solo detente. –espetó Magnus, sosteniendo una mano en alto. —Por supuesto que me lo dijo. Y yo te advertí que ella era una maestra en el arte de la manipulación y la política, y ¿me escuchaste? ¿A quién crees que le gustaría tener de su lado? ¿a tí o a mí? Tú tienes 18 años, Alexander. No eres lo que se dice, un aliado poderoso.

—Ya le aclaré a ella. –contestó. —Le dije que no mataría a Raphael. A eso vine. Vine a decirle que él trató se cancelaba, que no lo haría.

—Así que tenías que venir hasta acá a esta estación abandonada para pasar el mensaje. –declaró Magnus arqueando las cejas. — ¿No pensaste que tal vez, solo tal vez; era mejor hacer llegar el mensaje permaneciendo lejos de aquí?

—Es solo que..yo...

— ¿Qué tú qué? –interrumpió Magnus. –Aún si decidiste venir aquí innecesariamente para decirle que ya no había arreglo, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Visita social? Por favor, explícame Alexander, porqué hay algo que no me cuadra.

Alec tragó saliva nuevamente, había dolor en sus ojos azules. Ojos que miraban a Magnus con incertidumbre. Estaba tratando, pensó Magnus, realmente tratando de encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba darle. Eso terminó de partirle el corazón, pero ya no importaba. Nada importaba realmente.

— ¿Magnus? –rogó Alec, avanzando unos pasos hacia él, pero Magnus retrocedió. Magnus no quería que le tocara, no quería estar cerca de él. Se arriesgaba a flaquear, a caer una vez más al sentir una vez más el roce de sus manos.

—Lo siento, –dijo Alec. Su voz se quebraba. —Yo nunca quise..

— ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en ti, Alec. Pensaba en ti al querer el Libro de lo Blanco. –aclaró Magnus. Quería que al menos esa parte le quedara clara. —Yo sé que la carga de la inmortalidad es muy pesada. Piensas en todos esos días que están por ahí. Los lugares a los que has ido y lo que has visto. La única cosa que no has experimentado es envejecer con alguien, con ese alguien al que amas. Pensé que tal vez, ese alguien eras tú. Pero eso no te da el derecho de hacer de mi longevidad una de tus elecciones. Esa es mía y solo mía.

—Lo sé. –Alec parecía más alterado que nunca. —Lo sé y nunca lo haría.

—Estaré fuera todo el día. –dijo Magnus como cuando das un veredicto. —Ve por tus cosas. Deja la llave en la mesa de noche que está en la recamara. Hemos terminado. No quiero volverte a ver en lo que me queda de vida. Ni a ti ni a ninguno de tus amigos. Ya me canse de ser tu brujo mascota.

Alec temblaba al escuchar las palabras de Magnus, tanto que dejó caer la Piedra Runa. Está rodó a los pies de Magnus que se agachó para cogerla al mismo tiempo que Alec se dejaba caer de rodillas a buscarla. La luz parpadeaba de color rojo.

—La sangre de un ángel caído hace que prenda rojo. No debería hacer eso. –comentó Alec al momento que se levantaba. —Para nadie. Solo para los Cazadores de Sombras.

Magnus le pasó la piedra a Alec.

— ¿Es por tu padre? –preguntó.

Magnus no contestó, pero colocó la piedra en sus manos y se estremeció al sentir su frialdad. Al momento su sentido de protección se activó y no pudo menos que preocuparse por él. —Estás congelado.

— ¿Lo estoy?

—Alexander..., Magnus no pudo evitarlo. Colocó un brazo alrededor de él mientras la otra permanecía entre ellos sosteniendo la piedra runa que cambiaba de un color a otro rápidamente de azul a jade y después a naranja. Alec dejó caer su cabeza contra el brazo de Magnus y este estrechó aún más su brazo alrededor de él, tratando de pasar un poco de calor al Cazador congelado. Se preguntaba ahora que estaban parados en ese lugar, si alguna vez iba a ser capaz de dejarle ir.

—Bésame, -murmuró Alec en su oído.

Magnus movió la mano que tenía en su brazo y le tomó el rostro, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar. Es tan bello, pensó Magnus mientras levantaba el rostro y presionaba sus labios contra los de él. Sintió a Alec apretar su agarre y besarle de vuelta, sin prisa pero con tristeza.

Magnus no quería, pero sabía que tenía que romper el encanto para poderse ir. Alejó sus brazos sin dejar de ver a Alec que sostenía la piedra luna, ahora brillando de color blanco.

Magnus dijo suavemente "Aka cinta kamu"

— ¿Qué significa eso?

Magnus retrocedió un paso soltando a Alec. —Quiere decir que te amo, pero eso no cambia nada.

— Pero, ¿si me amas?

—Por supuesto que sí. Más de lo que creí que sería capaz, pero aun con todo y eso, hemos terminado. No cambia lo que hiciste.

—Pero fue un error, -rogaba Alec con voz más suave. Magnus apenas era capaz de escucharle. —Un error.

— ¿Un error? -masculló Magnus. —Eso es como llamar al hundimiento del titanic un pequeño accidente en bote. Alec trataste de acortar mi vida.

—Eso fue porque ella me lo ofreció, sin embargo lo analicé bien y supe que no podía hacerte eso a ti.

— ¡Pero lo pensaste! Y no me lo mencionaste. –Magnus sacudió la cabeza. —No confiaste en mí. Nunca lo has hecho.

—Sí confío en ti. –retomó Alec con más desesperación. —Confiaré. Trataré. Solo dame otra oportunidad.

—No. –dijo Magnus con firmeza. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto aunque no lo sintiera de ese modo. —Y te daré un consejo Alexander. Evita a Camille tanto como puedas. Una guerra está en camino y no quieres que tu lealtad quede en duda, ¿o sí?

Magnus giró en seco y se alejó lentamente. Muy profundamente, el dolor le partía el alma. Como el filo de una navaja, cortaba de su pecho al estómago y de vuelta a sus extremidades.

 _ **Nunca más, pensó. Heme aquí una vez más, sosteniendo un corazón roto. Cuando parará este sentimiento que me quema hasta lo más profundo. No puedo soportarlo más. Quisiera mejor morir que atravesar por esto. Nunca jamás otra vez.**_

 _ **Alexander**_

 _ **Diré tu nombre**_

 _ **Por última vez**_

Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Tessa al Laberinto Espiral sabiendo que ella entendería. Sabía que necesitaba estar lejos de su casa, no solo por un día, sino a saber cuánto. Podía ir con ella. No se sentía nada mejor con la idea, pero sabía que ella era alguien que siempre estaría de su lado y le daría el apoyo y la fuerza necesaria para continuar.

 **Para continuar por siempre...**


	56. Te amé, te amé y te perdí

**Te Amé, te amé y te perdí**

 _¿Cómo puedo decir esto sin quebrarme?_

 _¿Cómo puedo decir esto sin sobrepasarme?_

 _¿Cómo puedo decirlo con palabras?_

 _Cuándo todo esto es demasiado para una alma sola_

 _Los sueños pelean en mi cabeza como máquinas, como adversarios_

 _Vengan a pelear conmigo libremente, libres de la guerra_

 _Tu corazón embona, como la llave en la cerradura de una pared_

 _Y le doy la vuelta y giró y giró la llave, pero no puedo escapar_

 _Te amé, te amé y te perdí_

 _Te amé, te amé y te perdí_

 _Te amé, te amé y te perdí_

 _Y duele como el infierno_

● Fleurie, Hurts Like Hell

 _ **Alec**_

Camille ya no estaba ahí. Todo lo que sabía era que la quería muerta. Después de su traición se lo merecía. Pero era demasiado tarde. La había matado alguien más y ahora Alec no podía hacer nada más que lo que Magnus le había pedido. Iría a su casa para sacar sus cosas y dejaría la llave en la mesita de noche. El brujo iba a estar todo el día fuera.

Alec llegó a Brooklyn en automático. Iba completamente mareado cuando subió las escaleras y metió la llave en la cerradura.

" _Esta será la última vez que usaré esta llave."_

Pensó. Una vez dentro del apartamento, todo le resultaba familiar. Olía a Magnus, olía como a casa. Presidente Meow se acercó a él y se sobo en su pie. Alec lo levantó teniendo la mente en blanco, y acarició su pelo. _"Esta es la última vez..._

Sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban y se deslizó hacia el suelo recargándose en la pared. Hundió el rostro en el pelaje del Presidente Meow. No podía hacerlo. No podía caminar a través del apartamento que hasta ahora había sido su lugar seguro, su refugio su cielo y tomar todas sus pertenencias para salir de ahí. ¿Cómo podría alejarse de lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. No podía hacerlo solo, necesitaba ayuda. Sabía que si no llamaba a nadie por ayuda, se iba a quedar ahí hasta el siguiente día y Magnus llegaría y lo encontraría ahí. Quizás así consideraría regresar con él. Le había dicho que lo amaba. _Aku cinta kamu._

Alec pensó que quizás era indonesio, ahora que sabía que esa era la lengua de su mamá. Y una vez más no podía creer que esa información la hubiese obtenido de Camille en lugar de que se la hubiese dicho Magnus. Y aún había tanto que no sabía. Tanto que quería saber. ¿Quién le había amado? ¿a quién había amado él? ¿A quién le había roto el corazón y quién se había encargado de romper el suyo? ¡Dónde había vivido y a qué se había dedicado? Alec quería saberlo todo, porque lo amaba.

Si se quedaba en casa y Magnus regresaba...

Sería inútil. Alec lo sabía. Magnus probablemente se molestaría aún más por no haber hecho lo que le pidió. Pero, aún si no siguiese molesto, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Magnus seguiría sin contestar a sus preguntas. Probablemente el brujo continuaría dejándole vagar en el limbo.

Alec suspiró profundamente contra el gato, que en realidad parecía no enterarse de lo que sucedía. Alec sintió sus lágrimas descender por sus mejillas. Él no quería llorar, estar así de mal y ser débil. Trató de controlar sus lágrimas, diciéndose a si mismo que debía madurar y entonces sacó el teléfono. Necesitaba ayuda. Jace fue el primero en el que pensó, pero probablemente seguía en la enfermería. Isabelle era la siguiente en su lista. Después del segundo timbrazo, está contestó.

— ¿Alec? –sonaba preocupada. Como si supiera que algo andaba mal con él.

— ¿Iz? –hasta su voz se escuchaba resquebrajada, no podía ni hablar.

— ¿Qué sucede, Alec? ¿Dónde te encuentras? –su voz era tan familiar en sus oídos, que hizo que se relajara un poco. Sabía que tenía que contarle todo a ella y que esta correría a apoyarle.

—Te necesito, -murmuró. — ¿Puedes venir?

— ¿Estás en Brooklyn?

—Sí.

—Voy para allá. –escuchó antes de que ella le colgara el teléfono.

Alec no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando Isabelle apareció en la puerta. Solo se sentó allí, recargándose contra la pared y abrazando a Presidente Meow. Tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no desplomarse del todo ahí mismo. Al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, hizo un doloroso esfuerzo de levantarse y presionar el botón que soltaba el seguro de la puerta principal y volvió a hundirse en el suelo.

Isabelle apareció en la entrada y se arrodilló frente a él. —Alec, ¿por qué estás aquí en el suelo? ¿Dónde está Magnus?

Alec miró a su hermana, que parecía impactada, algo muy común en Isabelle.

—No está, se ha ido. –mencionó en un tono apenas audible.

—Se ha ido, ¿cómo que se ha ido? ¿a dónde? –preguntaba ella totalmente confundida.

Alec respiró profundamente y le dijo lo que había pasado. Con lujo de detalles pero incapaz de controlar el quebranto de su voz contó todo hasta el final, dejando para el último lo de que Camille estaba muerta y que él necesitaba sacar todas sus cosas del departamento.

—Pero sabes, no puedo hacerlo. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

—Por supuesto. Yo te ayudaré. –le aseguró Isabelle suavemente. —Ven, vamos.

Isabelle le ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas dolían y por lo mismo caminaba despacio dejando que Izzy le guiará hacia el sillón. —Tú siéntate aquí. Yo tomaré tus cosas y entonces nos iremos a casa.

Isabelle le empujó gentilmente al sillón y caminó en dirección a la recamara. Ella era bastante eficiente. En minutos, barrio la habitación juntando todo lo de Alec a su paso. Después se fue a la cocina y pasó por el baño. No necesitaba que Alec le dijera qué cosas eran suyas, ya lo sabía. Por esa razón, Alec se sentía mejor. Había acertado al hablarle. Sabía que ella estaría para él siempre.

Isabelle se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá. Una bolsa de plástico, llena de todas sus cosas estaba en su mano. La dejo en el suelo para retirar el pelo que caía sobre sus ojos. —Estarás bien, -le dijo, —Sé que Magnus te ama y que regresará contigo.

—No estoy muy seguro acerca de eso. –contestó. —Dijo que amarme no cambiaba nada.

—Pero lo hace.

—Me duele, Izzy, -murmuró quedamente, sintiéndose desesperado, pues sabía que debía levantarse de ese sofá y salir de ahí. Ya no quedaba nada para él en ese departamento. " _Deja la llave en la mesita de noche."_ No podía librarse de eso y de verdad dolía.

Isabelle le echó los brazos alrededor y le sostuvo abrazado. —Lo sé, lo sé. –le dijo. —Esto apesta, Alec. Pero eres fuerte, y puedes sobrevivir. Somos Lightwood, recuerdas.

Alec enterró su rostro en el cabello de ella y aspiró su aroma para calmarse un poco. —Podemos lidiar con cualquier cosa que nos pase. –le murmuró al oído.

Alec asintió y se levantó, llevándose a Isabelle con él debido al impulso. Tomó la llave de su bolsillo y la dejó caer en la mesita. La vista de las llaves evocó en su memoria la de los candados regados por los puentes de Europa.

 _Nous serons encore amoureux avec les couleurs de printemps._

 _Estaremos enamorados para la primavera_

 _Por supuesto que sí..._

—Vámonos, -dijo –sacudiéndose el recuerdo de París.

Isabelle tomó la bolsa del suelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Alec le siguió, pero riro una última vez al llegar al marco. Sus ojos cayeron sobre Presidente Meow, que le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos verde-dorado y las pupilas de gato, tan similares a las de Magnus. De alguna manera, el gato parecía triste. _No quiere que me vaya,_ pensó. Ni él mismo quería irse. Presidente Meow camino hacia él con su clásica gracia felina y sobo su cabeza contra él. Todo lo del gato le recordaba a Magnus. Hasta el modo en el que el brujo acariciaba su nuca con la nariz.

El evidente desacuerdo del gato a que él se marchara le daba una mínima esperanza muy en el fondo de su ser. Tal como si Magnus estuviese conectado al gato de algún modo. Alec interpretó ese signo de afecto como la razón que necesitaba para no darse por vencido.

Se sentó en cuclillas y acaricio al gato, entrelazando sus dedos en el pelaje. Cerró los ojos para ver a Magnus en su mente y evocar el sentimiento al pasar sus dedos entre el negro cabello del brujo.

" _Esta, no será la última vez, pensó. Me escuchas Magnus, no me daré por vencido"_


	57. Ciudad de Fuego -Prologo

Chapter 57: Ciudad de Fuego- Prologo Notas:

Aquí estamos! Hemos terminado los cinco libros de la primera saga. Estamos empezando el último. Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia hasta ahora. Estoy abrumada con todos sus comentarios. Ciudad de Fuego será una muy difícil tarea. Para los que no la han leído, quedan advertidos.

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare es la propietaria de Ciudad de Fuego y todos estos magníficos personajes.

Trigger warning: Hay mucha violencia en los capítulos que vienen y por supuesto M/M

* * *

 ** _Alec_**

Te quiero

Es tan simple algunas veces

No ha cambiado

Desde aquel día en el que nos conocimos

Te amé

Esa es la verdad

Mi corazón es completamente tuyo

Para siempre

Aún si llego a morir

No quiero el mundo

Solo te quiero a ti

 ** _Magnus_**

Amarte

¿Es que hay acaso algo más grandioso?

Tú eres mi vida

Hace tanto tiempo atrás

Pero ahora, tiene sentido

Tú le das sentido

El mundo ha vuelto a renacer

Lleno de maravillas

Lleno de amor

Y de primera vez

Tú eres la primera vez de tantas cosas

Alexander


	58. Sin ti

**Chapter 58** **: Without You**

¿Hacia dónde vamos ahora?

¿Cómo volar sin alas?

¿Cómo se respira sin sueños?

¿Hacia dónde vamos ahora?

● Ruelle, _Where do we go from here?_

 _ **Magnus**_

Magnus se encontraba recostado en un sillón, en una de las salas del Laberinto Espiral. Ella se hallaba en una silla frente a él y escuchaba su historia. Una de dolor y de corazones rotos pero sobre todo, una acerca de Alexander Lightwood. —No puedo creer que me haya metido en esto. –le confesó.

—Lo amas. –contestó Tessa como respuesta.

—Aún lo amo. –continuó Magnus. —Eso no cambia el hecho. Fue increíblemente estúpido pensar que lo nuestro funcionaria.

Tessa suspiró. —Deberías perdonarle lo que te hizo. Es solo un chiquillo que no merece tu rencor. Sabes perfectamente bien cómo se las gastaba Camille. No puedes culparle a él por eso.

Magnus le miró. Tessa había sido siempre un factor estable en su vida y ella sabía cómo dar en el clavo con palabras simples. Y siempre estaría en lo correcto.

—Lo sé. –aceptó Magnus a su pesar. —Lo perdono. De verdad lo hago. Pero eso no cambia nada. Simplemente no funciona, Tessa. Estar con un mortal siempre me tendrá el alma en un hilo. Ellos mueren dejándote solo. Sabiendo que yo nunca podré seguirlo en la muerte.

—No tienes que explicarme nada. Sé justamente como suceden las cosas. De todos los demás, yo sé. No es fácil para nosotros los inmortales, verlos envejecer, y después, morir. Pero, Magnus, -dijo ella entristecidamente. —Y, ¿si esto es amor?

—Quizás eso haya funcionado para ti, -la interrumpió Magnus, ya que sabía perfectamente bien que ella había amado a un mortal y principalmente, las décadas en las que se mantuvo en la total depresión después de la muerte de Will. —Pero yo recuerdo París, Tessa. Y cómo él se desvaneció en mis brazos esa noche. No me digas que eso valió la pena. Yo no puedo hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos e inmediatamente llegó a su mente el recuerdo de Alec. Sus penetrantes ojos azules y esa graciosa mueca en su boca. —Simplemente no funciona, Alec.

— ¿Magnus? –escuchó la preocupada voz de Tessa.

Magnus suspiró profundamente. — ¿Cómo puedes respirar sin sueños, Tessa? ¿A dónde se va después de esto? ¿Cómo se sigue adelante? ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?

Tessa se puso de pie y apretó sus hombros. Magnus abrió los ojos para verla. ¿Otra taza de té? –Preguntó gentilmente, —No puedo ayudarte a sobreponerte pero puedo darte té.

Él sonrió. Una sonrisa que no venía del corazón, una sonrisa, que no llegaba a sus ojos.

—Gracias, -contestó. —Té es todo lo que necesito en este momento.

Había transcurrido ya toda una semana en la casa de Tessa, dentro del Laberinto Espiral y Magnus no se sentía ni un poco mejor acerca de su decisión. Pero, aun así, no había cambiado de opinión. Hasta Tessa estaba presionándole, pero él estaba más que seguro; no lo volvería a hacer.

Él sabía que se estaba endureciendo. Había sido bastante difícil abrirse, incluso con Tessa. Él no quería ahondar en el pasado. No sabía qué esperar del futuro, pero comenzaba a sentirse abrumado por estar lejos de casa. Estaba considerando regresar a Brooklyn. Después de todo él era el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y sus habilidades eran requeridas. Su correo de voz estaba hasta el tope de mensajes de personas buscándole y de mensajes de Alec que le suplicaba desesperado. Isabelle también le había llamado unas cuantas veces, advirtiendo y demandando que volviera con su hermano. Bueno, hasta Clary y Simon le habían dejado algunos.

Magnus no quería que nadie se involucrase con él nunca más. Estaba demasiado dolido. Y Alec, bueno, le extrañaba bastante. No quería regresar realmente a Brooklyn. Sabía que ahí estaría la cafetera roja, esperando en la cocina. Ahí donde la esencia de Alec dolería mucho más, pero no podía permanecer aquí y esconderse por más tiempo. Mañana, se dijo a sí mismo, mañana regresaré a casa.

 _ **Alec**_

—"Alec," escuchó la voz de su madre suplicar tras la puerta. — ¿Alec? ¿Puedo entrar?

Alec no contestó, se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a la puerta, tallándose los ojos. No quería llorar, pero el dolor era abrazador. Las lágrimas simplemente fluían sin control. Estar a solas en su cama en el Instituto de noche era mucho más terrible de lo que hubiese podido imaginar. Ya ni siquiera estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo. No había pasado ni una sola noche ahí desde que regresaron de las vacaciones. Se había quedado en Brooklyn con Magnus. Ahora en su propia cama, no sabía cómo conciliar el sueño sin la calidez que el brujo le proporcionaba. Así que se quedaba por horas, recostado en la cama, luchando contra el doloroso pesar que invadía su pecho o hasta que exhausto de llorar dormía, un sueño por demás necesario, pero bastante corto.

Su madre golpeó la puerta suavemente. —Alec, voy a entrar. –advirtió ella y entonces abrió la puerta.

Los pasos de su madre se escucharon al caminar despacio sobre la carpeta. La escuchó sentarse a un lado de la cama y la sintió colocar su mano en su espalda. —Alec, cariño, ¿podrías hablarme? Sé que estás sufriendo y estoy preocupada por ti. ¡Habla conmigo! ¡Dime algo!

Alec se giró y le miró furioso de repente. — ¿Y cómo es que tú me vas a dar consejos acerca de mis relaciones? Ni siquiera sigues con mi papá y no tienes ni el valor de admitirlo.

Su madre jaló aire y le miró con tristeza. —No dije que te daría algún consejo. Estoy pidiendo que hables conmigo. Quizás eso pueda ayudarte.

—Eso fue lo que él dijo. –murmuró Alec. Se rodó en su espalda y fijó la vista al techo. —Cuando Max murió, Magnos dijo que hablar me ayudaría. Y así lo hice. Le platiqué algunas historias acerca de Max y él escuchó.

— ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Maryse cuidadosamente. Tomó su mano y apretó levemente.

—Tú eres mi hijo y puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Siempre escucharé y siempre estaré ahí para ti cuando me necesites.

Alec asintió. Él le creía. Comenzó a contar los eventos pasados. Primero lo que le dijo a Isabelle y después a Jace. Le platicó como en un momento había considerado la posibilidad de quitarle la inmortalidad a Magnus. Que él sabía que era una mala idea. También como Camille le traicionó echándole de cabeza con Magnus y como debido a eso, el brujo había terminado con su relación. Maryse escuchó sin interrumpirle mientras le acariciaba el pelo con sus dedos.

Cuando Alec terminó su historia Maryse permaneció callada por largo rato. Tanto que Alec tuvo que apartar la vista del techo para mirarla a ella.

— ¿Qué hizo él? –preguntó ella girando la cabeza para encontrar su mirada.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –contestó él confundido.

—Lo que quiero decir,-aclaró ella lentamente, — ¿Qué fue lo que Magnus hizo para que tú buscarás la ayuda de Camille en lugar de hablar con él? Alec, te conozco, sé que hay una razón.

—Ella es la única persona con la que puedo hablar de Magnus. –dijo Alec, pensativo. —La única persona que conocía a Magnus y no solo al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Ella conoció a la persona que amó y podía ser amada. Ella me dio algunas respuestas.

—¿Qué tipo de respuestas? –preguntó Maryse.

— Cosas acerca de él, cosas que él siempre evade.

Maryse entrecerró los ojos un poco. —Se requieren dos personas para que una relación trabaje, y cuando eso no sucede... –suspiró. —Bueno, siempre hay dos lados en una historia. No seas tan duro contigo, estoy segura que él también tiene su que ver en el asunto.

—Él no hizo nada malo, -aseguró Alec. Sintiendo la repentina urgencia de defender a su amor. —Yo fui el culpable, traté de acortar su existencia.

— ¿De verdad quisiste hacerlo? –preguntó Maryse. —Porque a mi me parece que fuiste a ver a Camille porque necesitabas respuestas.

Alec asintió y Maryse tomó coraje para continuar. —Si retiramos la parte en la que quisiste acortar su vida, dijiste, ¿Cuál sería el problema más grande que hay entre ustedes dos?

Alec meditó unos momentos. Su pensamiento se detuvo en las veces en las que Magnus decidía ignorar una pregunta y no contestar. Esa manera de ser en la que no deseaba compartir y por el contrario, cómo él le decía absolutamente todo lo que traía en la mente. —Yo hablo demasiado y él casi nada. –dijo finalmente.

—Ahí lo tienes, -enfatizó Maryse. —La comunicación es una de las cosas más importantes en una relación.

— ¿Ese es el motivo por el que te separaste de papá?-preguntó Alec. — ¿Por qué ustedes no se comunican?

Maryse asintió. —Eso, y lo de Max... No pudimos arreglar la situación.

Alec la miró desde su cama y pensó en Magnus inmediatamente. El brujo le había ayudado cuando lo de Max y él sabía que también él había ayudado a Magnus. Quizás nada demasiado emocional pero Magnus le había necesitado. "Yo siempre necesito tu fuerza, Alec"

Maryse estiró la mano para tocar su mejilla. —Siento mucho tener que molestarte con esto Alexander, no debería. Trata de dormir un poco y deja ya de culparte o mínimo, reconoce que él también lleva su parte en esto. Yo sé que duele, pero mejorará. Te lo prometo.

— ¿Está mejorando para ti? –murmuró Alec.

— Lo estará. –contestó Maryse. —Somos Lightwood.

Se levantó de la silla y le besó en la frente. Después lo acunó en sus brazos como si fuese un chiquillo. Alec cerró los ojos y se hundió en un mar de recuerdos verdes y dorados, justo el color de los ojos de Magnus.

Alec caminaba por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. Entrando y saliendo de las tiendas: de ropa, farmacias, de joyas. No le gustaba comprar y no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo allí. Pero odiaba estar sin hacer nada y llenaba sus horas con tareas inútiles y cosas estúpidas como ir de compras o reunirse con Jace para otra sesión en la que tendría que estar concentrado al cien.

Jace necesitaba atención. Él era ahora, el contenedor del fuego celestial. Este corría por sus venas desde que Clary lo atravesó con la espada del Ángel. Y ahora, era como si estuviese parado sobre una constante corriente eléctrica. Era peligroso, cualquier cosa que lo alterara podía hacer que le prendiera fuego a las cosas con solo tocarlas.

Así que, debía concentrarse para mantener el fuego bajo control. Pero el día de hoy Jace estaba con Clary y Alec se sentía inquieto al estar solo en el Instituto. Necesitaba un teléfono nuevo y eso le dio la excusa perfecta para salir de compras. El cumpleaños de Magnus estaba por llegar y sabía que debía comprarle algo, aún si no iba a tener la oportunidad de entregarlo.

Había pasado las últimas semanas llamándole docenas de veces, pero no recibió respuesta. Había ido a Brooklyn en diferentes ocasiones (no fue capaz de detenerse), pero cada vez que llegaba al loft, esté lucía abandonado. Magnus no estaba ahí y Alec temía que nunca volviera.

La charla que tuvo con su madre acerca de su relación le había ayudado un poco. Antes de hablar, se sentía muy mal por lo que había hecho y se había disculpado con él en incontables ocasiones, en su cabeza para sí mismo y en el teléfono para Magnus. Pero después de la charla Alec entendió que el rompimiento no era solo su culpa.

No era como que esa nueva perspectiva tuviese relevancia. El hecho era que no cambiaba en nada las cosas, pero le hacía replantear el curso de su vida. ¿Cómo iba a poder continuar con ella de ahora en adelante? ¿Hacia dónde debía dirigirse? Miró hacia el cielo, un pájaro volaba encima de él. Así se sentía, un pájaro pero sin alas. Y ¿cómo puede un pájaro volar si no tiene alas?

Después de gastar una ridícula cantidad de dinero en un teléfono, tropezó con una joyería en donde sus ojos se detuvieron sobre una pequeña puerta de cristal en una de las gavetas de la tienda. Estaba llena de hermosas piezas de joyería. Todas adornadas con piedras tigre que le recordaban tanto a Magnus. La piedra tigre es muy poderosa. Alec sabía que representaba el valor y la protección y se utilizaba para el correcto uso del poder. Definitivamente era la más adecuada para el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Busco cuidadosamente a través de las piezas y se decidió por un anillo. Era uno bastante masculino. La piedra brillaba un poco en tono ámbar y estaba contada en un rectángulo que descansaba en una banda ancha de plata. Había varios símbolos grabados sobre el aro de plata, pequeñas líneas curvas que semejaban al fuego. Muy semejantes al símbolo Lightwood que se encontraba impreso en su propio anillo. Era una pieza preciosa.

El vendedor la puso en una pequeña caja de color velvet y la puso en sus manos. El dependiente sonrió al decirle "es una pieza exquisita." Alec asintió tratando de ser lo más cortés posible. Lo que era casi imposible. No se sentía cortés, en realidad se sentía miserable.

Tomó el tren a Brooklyn al salir de la joyería. El departamento de Magnus aún lucía abandonado y Alec ya no tenía la llave para abrir. Se mantuvo de pie en la acera frente al edificio, pensando en lo que debería hacer. Una mujer apareció frente a él. Sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Alec solo dudo un par de segundos antes de entrar detrás de la dama y subir corriendo las escaleras al segundo piso.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de Magnus. ¿Debería de tocar el timbre o la puerta? Magnus no estaba en casa, probablemente, así que ¿por qué no? Recargó su cabeza en la puerta tratando de escuchar algún ruido. Finalmente sacó su estela y dibujó una runa para escuchar en su muñeca. Escuchó nuevamente con detenimiento, no había nada al otro lado. Se arrodilló y colocó la caja sobre el tapete de la entrada. Entonces se levantó y giró para bajar las escaleras. ¿A dónde voy después de esto?

 _ **Magnus**_

Magnus uso un Portal para viajar desde el Laberinto Espiral al loft de Brooklyn. Tan pronto como apareció Presidente Meow se acercó a él quejándose por el abandono. —Lo lamento.-murmuró Magnus mientras levantaba al gato. —Pero Catarina vino a alimentarte, ¿no es así?

Presidente Meow agitaba la cola apresuradamente, lo que le hacía dudar de que fuese así. Camino a la cocina para hacerse de un plato, pero encontró uno medio vacío en el piso. —Solo te estás luciendo. –le reclamó al gato.

Al llegar a la sala sus ojos notaron las dos brillosas llaves que estaban atoradas en un solo aro. Una para la puerta de abajo y una más para la del piso. Eran las llaves de Alec. Magnus trago saliva y esta se le atoró en la garganta. Se regañó a si mismo diciéndose lo ridículo que estaba portándose. Él le había pedido a Alec que dejará sus llaves así que ¿qué más podía esperar?

Aun así, ver las llaves sobre la mesa le había hecho ver la realidad de las cosas y se había sentido mucho más herido de lo que esperaba. Él estaba empezando a solidificarse. Era algo usual en los brujos que han vivido tanto tiempo. Quería decir que los cambios eran algo difíciles para él así como sentir algo con mucha intensidad. Sin embargo, en lo referente a Alec, sus sentimientos eran enormes y le daba miedo.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y tronó los dedos, llevándose la mesa y las llaves con el chasquido. El piso quedó vacío pues mando cada uno de los muebles al almacén. Todos le recordaban a Alec. Estaba limpiando la arena de gato del suelo cuando noto la pequeña caja negra que estaba junto a la puerta. Tenía un papel doblado en la parte superior de esta.

Se levantó a cogerlo, lo desdobló y leyó la nota:

 _Magnus, encontré esto en la puerta cuando vine a alimentar a tu gato. No tenía ninguna nota, pero asumo que es del Cazador de Sombras. Catarina._

Magnus dejó caer la nota al suelo para concentrarse en la caja, la curiosidad lo mataba. Sus dedos pasaron sobre la muñeca por un instante, tocando la cabeza de serpiente en el brazo, mientras la otra mano abría la caja.

Se quedó perplejo al ver el anillo con piedra de tigre y la banda de plata. Puso especial interés en los símbolos grabados en él. Parecían de fuego. El símbolo de la familia Lightwood. El anillo era maravilloso. Se deshizo de todos los demás anillos que usaba en la mano y deslizó la pieza en el dedo de anillos de su mano derecha. Quedó perfecto. Estiró la mano hacia el frente para poder apreciar el anillo. El brillo era como el del sol haciendo que la piedra brillara como dorado. Que gusto tan exquisito. Magnus estaba seguro que este era un regalo de Alec. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Pero qué era lo que Alec le estaba haciendo? Se sentía enloquecer sin él cerca. Y Presidente Meow tampoco estaba feliz.

Se retiró el anillo y lo colocó dentro de la caja nuevamente. Era más que simplemente bello, pero no podía usarlo. No en este momento, era bastante doloroso.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó a la comida china, ignorando las docenas de llamadas perdidas que brillaban en la pantalla. Media hora después sonó el timbre de la puerta. Magnus pensó que era el repartidor que en esta ocasión cumplía la promesa de entregar en menos de una hora, pero al abrir la entrada, apareció Isabelle Lightwood en su puerta.

—Qué bueno que estás en casa. –dijo mientras se adentraba en el loft pasando casi encima de él.

— ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? –Preguntó el brujo con la voz más fría que pudo sacar. —Porque quiero reclamarte. –dijo esta mirándole desafiantemente. —Has herido a mi hermano. Tú dijiste que lo amabas y ahora me sales con esto. No puedo creer que hayas terminado con él. Está muy herido Magnus. Tienes que arreglarlo.

Magnus estaba un poco sorprendido de que en realidad ella estuviese ahí gritándole, y podía decirse claramente que estaba dolida. Pero él no le dejó ver el sufrimiento que la ruptura le estaba causando a él. Así que solo ondeó la mano y cambio su tono de voz para imitarla. —Arréglalo Magnus. Tú eres el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn debes arreglarlo. -La miró furioso. —Largo de aquí. –le dijo. —No soy tu brujo mascota y no tengo que arreglar nada, así que, largo.

Isabelle retrocedió y le miró directamente a los ojos. —Por el Ángel –murmuró. —¿Qué no puedes ver lo que estás haciendo, no solo a él pero a ti mismo?

—Largo. –girándose en sus pies para alejarse de la entrada y a sabiendas que Isabelle no le seguiría. Entró en la habitación y la cerró de un portazo. Puso la cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró, agobiado por el peso de su infinita tristeza.

" _Alec. ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ti?_

Se sentó nuevamente en el sillón de la sala y sacó su cuaderno con espiral negro de su bolsa. Tessa se lo dio a él para que escribiera cosas acerca de Alec. Le había dicho que escribir la historia de Will le había ayudado enormemente.

Magnus no quería escribir acerca de Alec y en su lugar empezó a escribir acerca de su propia vida. No todo pero pedazos de aquí y partes de allá. Aventuras que vivió al lado de Ragnor y Catarina en Perú. Cómo es que conoció a Camille y a Will y Woolsey Scott. Cómo es que conoció y salvó a Rafael Santiago. No sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero una vez que comenzó no pudo parar.

Abrió el libro pretendiendo escribir un poco más cuando se dio cuenta de que la primer página estaba totalmente vacía. Esperaba por una dedicación. Tomó su lápiz y escribió dos líneas.

 _Para mi amado_

 _¿Hay algo más grande?_


	59. El fin del mundo

**Chapter 59** **: The World's End**

Cuando llueve, de verdad desciende

Habrá sangre en el agua

Frío en el corazón

La fe caerá duramente en nuestros hombros

Este es nuestro tiempo

Tiempo de no retorno

Podríamos vivir, vivir como legendas

La fe caerá duramente en nuestros hombros

Pero los héroes nunca mueren

● Ruelle, _Live like legends_

 _ **Magnus**_

La ciudad estaba abandonada. Las calles completamente vacías. Los altos edificios y las rascacielos parecían esqueletos empotrados en el aire. Sus paredes estaban hechas de hueso en lugar de concreto. Magnus permanecía de pie, solo en la calle. Entonces sintió una gota de agua en su mano. Bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que era roja, roja como la sangre. Más gotas cayeron y la lluvia se hizo tormenta. Las calles de la ciudad pronto se llenaron de sangre y entonces una voz se escuchó a lo lejos. Magnus la reconoció enseguida, porque esa era la voz de su padre.

" _El fin del mundo acabará en sangre. Primero la sangre de los Nephilim, después la de los subterráneos y finalmente la de los humanos. Al final, solo cenizas quedarán."_

Magnus se enderezó y estiró la mano hacia el otro lado de la cama buscando a Alec. Esta estaba vacía y fría. Alec no estaba. Cobijó su cara entre sus manos y gruño. Esta no era la primera vez que tenía el sueño. Y debido a que su padre era un ángel caído, este podía enviarle tales sueños a él. Magnus no dudaba que este fuera uno de esos. _Primero la sangre de los Nephilim._ Recordar le hizo temblar de miedo. Alec era un Nephilim. Aunque ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que había roto con él, aun lo amaba. No había dejado de pensar en él ni un poquito menos, y ahora estaba súper preocupado por él.

El apocalipsis estaba ya en camino. El hijo malvado de Valentine había resultado mucho más sagaz que su padre y mucho más maldito. Ahora tenía aliados muy poderosos. Mucho más poderosos que su propio padre. Magnus había buscado acerca de ellos y no había encontrado nada y eso lo asustaba aún más.

Maryse le había marcado unas horas atrás para solicitarle un portal. Habían atacado a varios Institutos en el mundo y estaban llamando a cada uno de los Cazadores de Sombras de regreso a Idris, para que se protegieran con las salvaguardas de la ciudad. Magnus se sintió aliviado cuando Maryse le comentó lo de Idris pues sabía de hecho que ese era el lugar más seguro para Alec. Aun así, declinó el ir a hacer el portal pero le sugirió a Catarina. Ésta le envió un texto para regañarle por ser tan infantil. No estaba de acuerdo en ser ella la que hiciera el portal. Para esos efectos, él era el mejor, pero Magnus no cedió.

No había oído de Alec en un buen tiempo. La última vez que el cazador le había mandado un texto fue para preguntarle por el regalo que le había dejado y si por favor, por favor, le podía marcar de vuelta. Y hoy era su cumpleaños. Después de ese mensaje, solo hubo silencio. Ningún texto anunciándole que se iba a Idris. Nada. Jace había pasado por su casa, actuando extremadamente insufrible solo para decirle lo mal que la estaba pasando y que no tenía ningún amigo. Ese latoso Cazador de Sombras. ¿Qué sabía él de su vida y sus amigos? Nada.

Jace le hizo preocuparse por Alec, y poco después, había recibido la llamada de Maryse. Magnus creyó que era una buena idea declinar la oferta de hacer el portal pero después de despertar en una cama vacía, añorando la presencia de Alec, no lo era. Él tenía que verle una vez más antes de que partiera. Debía asegurarse de que Alec estaría a salvo. Que este sobreviviría. Porque estar lejos de él era una tortura pero saber que ya no estaba en el mundo no podía soportarlo.

Salió de la cama y tomó un simple pantalón de mezclilla con una playera negra. No estaba de humor para lucirse. Entonces se apresuró a llegar al Instituto. Sabía que podía marcharse en cualquier momento. Ahora que había decidido que necesitaba ver a Alec una vez más, se sentía ansioso y frustrado y sabía que la sola presencia de Alec bastaría para calmarlo.

El jardín del Instituto estaba lleno de temerosos Cazadores de Sombras que esperaban a que Catarina abriera el portal. Magnus localizó a Alec al instante. Este estaba parado a un lado de su madre. Usaba unos jeans con una sudadera horrible, como siempre. Su corazón dio un sobre salto al verlo y empezó a latir aceleradamente. Alec estaba ahí. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se habían visto y verle le había afectado mucho más de lo que había pensado.

Se acercó a él y entonces Alec levantó la vista directamente a sus ojos. Este se paralizó al verle y Magnus tuvo que contener el aliento. Alec lucía bastante triste. Magnus no sabía cómo lidiar con eso. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza para indicarle a Alec que le siguiera al otro lado de la iglesia. Cuando Magnus se giró para ver si Alec le seguía, este se topó de frente al cazador que le miraba intrigado y con sus hermosos ojos azules muy abiertos.

—Esta bien, -dijo Magnus. —Querías hablar conmigo, así que habla.

Alec permaneció mirándolo al mismo tiempo que tartamudeo unas palabras. —Yo quería, ¿Qué?

Magnus gruñó, frustrado por haber cedido a la tentación de ir. Podía ver claramente que Alec estaba molesto y eso hizo que quisiera lanzarse en sus brazos. Sostenerle y no dejarle ir nunca. Exactamente lo opuesto de lo que se supone debía hacer. "

—Querías hablar conmigo. –volvió a decir al ver que Alec permanecía callado. —Supongo que ese era el propósito de tus llamadas. Y ¿Por qué mandaste a tus estúpidos amigos a mi departamento? O ¿eso es lo que haces con todos?

Vio tragar a Alec con dificultad. Sus ojos habían comenzado a brillar peligrosamente y a Magnus le preocupaba que comenzará a llorar. —¿ No vas a perdonarme nunca? –dijo finalmente con dificultad.

—Yo, -dijo, y entonces tuvo que forzarse a mirar para otro lado. Sacudió la cabeza. —Yo ya te perdonado. Alec.

—No lo parece. Luces bastante enojado.

Magnus cerró los ojos por un instante y volvió a ver a Alec. —Estoy preocupado por ti. –dijo. —Escuché acerca de los ataques a los Institutos.

— ¿Sabías que nos marcharemos a Idris? –preguntó Alec en otro tono.

—Catarina me lo dijo, la llamaron para hacer el portal. Creo. –acomodó Magnus para no dejarle saber que su madre le había ofrecido a él el trabajo. —Me sorprendió que tú no me llamaras o me mandaras un mensaje para decirme que te marchabas.

—Ya no contestas mis llamadas ni mis mensajes. –contestó Alec en seco.

—Eso no te detuvo antes.

—Todos nos damos por vencidos en algún momento. –continuó Alec. —Además. Jace estropeó mi teléfono.

Magnus no pudo contener la risa. Alec era tan directo al expresar las cosas. Eso era lo que amaba de él. —Oh, Alexander. –suspiró.

Sus ansias de tocar a Alec se agrandaban a cada segundo.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó el cazador con apatía.

—Es solo que, tu. Eres tan... de verdad quiero besarte. –dijo Magnus finalmente sacudiendo la cabeza. —Lo ves. Esta es la razón por la que no quería verte. Sabía que no podría mantenerme alejado de tí. Cedería y me derretiría como un iceberg en verano.

—Pero estas aquí y ahora. –confesó Alec y su voz sonaba con aire de esperanza. —Podrías...

—No puedo. –interrumpió Magnus, sabiendo que debía mantenerse firme. —Esto no está funcionando, y no estaba funcionando. Tienes que entenderlo.

Avanzó casi en contra de su voluntad y colocó las manos en los hombros de Alec. Acariciando la piel desnuda del cuello del cazador con su pulgar. — ¿Entiendes? –indagó, y enseguida le beso en los labios, incapaz de detenerse. El roce fue electrificante. Sintió a Alec inclinarse y este deslizó las manos alrededor de su cuello para acercarlo más y poder mover sus labios con facilidad. "No puedo estar sin él," pensó.

Alec separó los labios y Magnus supo claramente que no podía dejar pasar ese momento, pero si no lo hacía, nunca sería capaz de irse. Y no estaba funcionando y no podía engañarse o engañar a Alec, así que, se separó de Alec y retrocedió unos pasos.

— ¿Qué? –chilló Alec sin dejar de verlo. Ahora se sentía pequeño y asustado. —Magnus, ¿Qué sucede?

Magnus sintió que su corazón se comprimía en el fondo de su pecho y estaba batallando para permanecer alejado. —No debí haber hecho eso. –Fue imposible no notar el apuro con el que lo dijo. Se sintió agitado y el rubor subió hasta sus mejillas. —Te perdono, pero no puedo estar contigo. No puedo. Esto no está funcionando. Yo viviré para siempre o al menos hasta que alguien me mate, y tú no lo harás. Eso es demasiado difícil para sobrellevar.

—No me digas que es o no demasiado para que yo lleve encima. –dijo Alec encerrado en su propio orgullo, cosa que perturbó a Magnus.

Magnus se encontraba demasiado alterado como para mantener la fachada inalterable. Sabía que Alec era capaz de ver su agitación, el dolor y la perturbación en su rostro.

—Esto es demasiado para muchas personas. –dijo suavemente tratando que el cazador comprendiera su pena. —La mayoría de los mortales, -añadió. —Y no es fácil para nosotros tampoco. Tener que ver a tu amado envejecer y morir. Yo conocí a una chica, inmortal como yo...

—¿y ella estaba enamorada de un mortal como yo? -indagó Alec. — ¿Qué sucedió?

—Él murió. –dijo Magnus a secas. —No sé por qué pensé que esto funcionaria. Lo siento Alec. No debí haber venido.

—No. –terminó Alec. —No debiste.

Magnus tragó saliva al sentirse de repente muy vulnerable. Había bajado la guardia al estar cerca de Alec, pero ahora tenía curiosidad de saber la razón por la que el cazador creía que no debería haber venido.

—No sé por qué lo hiciste. –continuó Alec. —Sé que me he estado torturando durante semanas por ti y lo que hice. No debí haber hablado con Camille. Me he sentido mal y me he disculpado decenas de veces y tú, no has estado ahí ninguna de ellas. Hice todo lo que quisiste. Eso me hizo cuestionar acerca de lo que sería capaz de hacer sin ti.

Magnus le miraba boquiabierto, pero Alec continuó hablando bastante más para sí mismo que para el brujo. —Es verdad que lo que pasó fue mi culpa, pero también fue tuya. Pude haber aceptado tu inmortalidad y mi mortalidad. Cada uno obtiene solo el tiempo que le toca y nada más. Quizás nosotros no somos diferentes en ese sentido, pero, ¿sabes qué es lo que no me cuadra?

Magnus sintió la repentina agitación de Alec. Una mezcla de frustración y decepción bañada con un toque de pasión y resentimiento. —Que nunca me cuentes nada. No sé cuándo naciste. No sé nada de tu vida. Cuál es tu verdadero nombre o acerca de tú familia. Cuál fue el primer rostro que amaste, o la primera vez que te rompieron el corazón. Tú lo sabes todo de mí, y yo nada de ti. Ese el el verdadero problema.

—Te lo dije. –repitió Magnus quedamente. —En nuestra primera cita, te dije que debías tomarme como era, sin preguntas.

Alec sacudió la mano para alejar el comentario, de la misma manera en la que Magnus lo hacía para restar importancia a los comentarios de gente molesta. —No fue justo pedirme eso y lo sabías. No entendía lo suficiente del amor en aquel entonces para saber lo que implicaba. Actuaste como mosquita muerta pero traías el as bajo la manga.

Eso le dolió al brujo. Escuchar tales acusaciones de Alec, que le dijera que él se retraía para no entregarse por completo, lo dejo en shock. En gran parte, porque sabía que Alec estaba en lo cierto.

—Sí. –dijo finalmente. —Supongo que es cierto.

—Pero supongo que eso no cambia nada, ¿o sí? –preguntó Alec. Magnus notó inmediatamente la molestia en su voz. —Nunca es suficiente para ti. ¿Cierto?

—No puedo cambiar. –confesó Magnus. —Es mucho el tiempo. Nos endurecemos. Ya sabes, los inmortales. Del mismo modo que el fósil se convierte en piedra. Cuando te conocí, pensé que estabas tan lleno de vitalidad y juventud que lograrías cambiarme, pero..

—Solo cambia. –espetó Alec con tristeza y súplica en su voz y eso quebrantó el corazón de Magnus una vez más.

Este sacudió la cabeza, no podía hacer lo que Alec le pedía. No sabía cómo lograrlo. Eran siglos los que habían pasado ya, viviendo de ese modo. Tanto que sentía que era demasiado tarde.

—Alec, -dijo finalmente. —Tú sabes acerca del sueño que tengo. Ese en donde la ciudad se encuentra bañada en sangre y las calles están llenas de sangre y hay torres de huesos. Sí Sebastian obtiene lo que quiere y eso es este mundo, la sangre será la de los Nephilim. Vete a Idris. Estarás a salvo allá, pero no te confíes. No bajes la guardia. Te necesito vivo.

Tomó un respiro profundo y se dio la vuelta abruptamente, dejando a Alec atrás. El cazador se hundió en una de las bancas situada contra la pared de la iglesia. A Magnus le tomó cada onza de su poder para mantenerse caminando. Seguir caminando y no dar la vuelta. No pensarlo dos veces, pues no tenía caso. No estaba funcionando.

Alec le había pedido que cambiara, pero el cazador era joven y muy nuevo en el mundo. No tenía idea de lo que era vivir una eternidad. Experimentar las mismas cosas una y otra vez hasta perder el significado de las mismas. Quizás, pensó Magnus, quizás ya era tiempo que se acabara el mundo.


	60. Cuando te quema el Fuego Celestial

**Chapter 60** **: Cuándo te quema el Fuego Celestial** **Texto directo del capitulo**

" _Los Mortales mueren" –dijo Catarina. "Siempre has sabido eso y aun así los has amado._

" _No" –dijo Magnus. "Nunca de este modo"_

\- City of Heavenly Fire, chapter 5, Message of Revenge, page 137.

 _ **Magnus**_

 _Oh…Oh… Magnus, Eres estúpidamente imposible._

Las palabras de Catarina resonaron en su cabeza mientras el abandonaba él Hunter's Moon para regresar a casa y poder irse a Idris a través de un Portal.

"¿Lo soy? –le había contestado a Catarina. Está solo le respondió _"Si ese es el modo en el que te sientes, deberías estar con él"_

Catarina lo había convencido de irse a Idris. Una junta consular estaba planeada para unos días después y los representantes del Submundo eran requeridos en tal evento. Magnus le había solicitado a ella unos días antes que fuese en su lugar pero ahora había retirado la propuesta. Magnus iría a Idris, con Alec, para estar con él.

Magnus no estaba convencido del todo, sin embargo cedió ante su amiga. Hubo un ataque contra los hombre lobo del Praetor Lupus. Sebastian los había matado a todos, incluyendo al joven guapo llamado Jordan. Magnus se sentía obligado a ir a Idris y avisar a Luke. Cómo líder de la manada de Nueva York, él debía tener esta información.

Y se fue, aunque no estaba realmente seguro de que pudiera verlo. Y si lo veía, no sabía lo que le iba a decir. Quizás que cambiaría por él, pero no estaba seguro que pudiera lograrlo. Tampoco estaba seguro que debiera ilusionar a Alec con la posibilidad de una esperanza falsa. Pero aun así, todo su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón lo pedían. Su alma estaba sufriendo por Alec. Se sentía impaciente sin él. Perdido en el mundo sin saber exactamente dónde se encontraba ahora. Toda esa paz que el valiente guerrero y Cazador de Sombras le proporcionaba, se había ido en el momento en él que rompió con él y de lo único que estaba seguro, era que quería todo eso de nuevo.

En su departamento tomó el cuaderno de espiral negro y en un momento de debilidad, tomó la caja que guardaba el anillo con piedra de tigre. Hizo el Portal y se transportó a Idris, directamente a la casa de Luke en Alicante. Sentía la espinita de la angustia y la posibilidad de ver a Alec le estaba dando nuevos bríos. Catarina había tenido razón, si le amaba de la forma en la que lo hacía, debía aferrarse a él y a lo que Alec representaba.

Alec era un Cazador de Sombras bendecido por el Ángel, un elegido. En verdad era hermoso por dentro y por fuera, confiable y afable. Alec era todo lo que Magnus no era. Él, era el hijo de un Ángel caído y como tal, estaba maldito por la sangre.

Alec era mortal. Mortal y por lo tanto temporal. Y esa temporalidad era lo que tenía el poder para romperte el corazón.

No, Magnus no estaba seguro. Pero le amaba, le amaba más de lo que su pensamiento podía siquiera asimilar. Después de tanto tiempo de vivir sobre este mundo, ¿Sería el amor suficiente?

 _ **Alec**_

Alec estaba frustrado con el modo en el que las cosas habían quedado con Magnus, minutos antes de transportarse a Idris. Cuando Magnus había terminado con él, había tenido la esperanza de arreglar todo en algún momento y que el brujo lo recibiera nuevamente. Pero ahora, ya Magnus le había perdonado pero también había dejado claro que no había razón para que estuvieran juntos.

Magnus era inquebrantable. No había manera de que cambiara y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Y por primera vez, desde que habían terminado, Alec se dio cuenta de que el brujo no quería abrirse en la relación y quizás esa era la razón más importante y la que hacía que su relación no fuese posible. No era que Alec no fuera capaz de lidiar con la inmortalidad de Magnus, sino que era el propio Magnus el que no la aceptaba. Alec le había sacudido rogando para que él cambiara, pero el brujo no había sido capaz y lo único que hizo fue huir.

Y ahora acá estaba él solo en Idris. Había una guerra con Sebastian y Alec sentía que está era la guerra más grande de todas las conocidas. Magnus le había contado su sueño, el de la ciudad bañada en sangre. Era el apocalipsis.

A pesar de todo, Alec deseaba que Magnus estuviese ahí con él. Si el mundo iba a acabar ahí en un baño de sangre, entonces nada más importaba. Aunque realmente, nunca nada fue tan importante. Así que, pasar los últimos días con la persona a la que más amas en el mundo era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos. Después de todo a él no le importaba tener el mundo, Alec solo quería tener a Magnus.

Estaba analizando todo este problema cuando notó que las luces de las salvaguardas fuera de su ventana se encendían anunciando una llamada del Gard. Eso quería decir que estaba ocurriendo un ataque en algún lugar y se requería a los Cazadores de Sombras. Alec se levantó de la cama y se vistió de prisa con su traje de cazador, atando su arco a la espalda.

En la base de las escaleras se topó con Isabelle. Ella estaba igualmente preparada con su uniforme y obviamente bastante alterada

— ¿Vistes las luces? ¿Deberíamos ir al Gard? Debe ser Sebastian.

Cuando llegaron al Gard se enteraron que habían atacado a las Hermanas de Hierro en la Ciudadela Infracta. A la distancia vieron el Portal que fue ubicado para traer gente desde la Citadela. Alec alcanzó a ver a Jace y a Clary desaparecer dentro del remolino del Portal. Todo el lugar era un caos con la multitud de Cazadores que en el hervor del momento, tomaron el arma que tenían más a la mano y se lanzaron a ayudar a las Hermanas. Debido a la conmoción del lugar, Alec se separó de Isabelle y se va empujando la tromba de incontables Cazadores con la esperanza de alcanzar el Portal primero. De pronto, la cónsul Penhallow cerró el Portal de golpe, explicando que ya había suficientes guerreros al otro lado.

Entonces Alec escuchó a su hermana llamarle y se dio la vuelta para verla. A la distancia, ésta forcejeaba entre los brazos de su padre. Alec se encaminó hacia ellos. La multitud ya estaba desapareciendo, se dirigían al Gard para esperar instrucciones.

"Cállate maldito mentiroso," escuchó a su hermana gritarle a su padre y apresuró los pasos hacia ellos. Entonces Robert soltó a Izzy.

—Isabelle, -la llamó tratando de calmarla y de averiguar también porque estaba tan alterada. —Isabelle, regresemos a la casa.

Se estiró para tomarla de la mano, pero ella lo evadió retirando la suya. Por un instante, Alec creyó que lo iba a golpear.

—No, -dijo ella. —Jace y Clary cruzaron el Portal, tenemos que ir a ayudarles.

Alec observó a su padre sacudir la cabeza en negación. —Ellos no deberían haber ido. –dijo. —Lo hicieron contrariando órdenes estrictas. Lo cual no quiere decir que ustedes deban seguirlos.

—Ellos sabían lo que estaban haciendo. –Isabelle estaba furiosa y Alec se preguntaba porque estaría tan furiosa con su padre, él no había podido evitarlo. —Se necesitan más Cazadores para enfrentar a Sebastian, -volvió a gritar Izzy. —No menos.

—Isabelle, no tengo tiempo para esto ahora, -dijo Robert mirando a Alec, como esperando que este entendiera y se pusiera de su lado. —Sólo hay 20 convertidos con Sebastian, nosotros enviamos 50 Cazadores.

—20 de ellos son como 100 Cazadores de Sombras, -dijo Alec en voz baja. —Nuestro lado podría ser masacrado.

—Si le pasa algo a Jace y a Clary, habrá sido culpa tuya, -declaró Isabelle culpando a su padre. —Tal como pasó con Max.

Alec tosió al escuchar el nombre de su hermano y vio a su padre retroceder. Ambos miraban a Isabelle sorprendidos.

— ¡Isabelle! -Maryse apareció por detrás de Alec, quien estaba seguro, se encontraba tan impactada como ellos. —Alec tiene razón, -dijo ella. —Vamos. Debemos regresar a la casa.

—No, -contestó Izzy. — ¿No escucharon a la Cónsul? Aquí es donde nos necesitan, en el Gard. Quizás se ocupen refuerzos.

—Ellos están hablando de adultos, no de niños. –aclaró Maryse. —Si no vas a regresar, entonces tendrás que disculparte con tu padre. Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que le pasó a Max, excepto Valentine.

—Y quizás su ustedes no hubiesen estado del lado de Valentine alguna vez, no habría habido una guerra Mortal. –Isabelle estaba temblando, totalmente fuera de control. Entonces arremetió contra su padre. —Estoy cansada de pretender no saber lo que sé. Yo sé que engañaste a mamá con otra.

Alec abrió la boca para gritarle a su hermana que se callara, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Isabelle continuó hablando. —Antes de que Max naciera, lo sé. –le gritaba a Robert y apuntaba a su madre. —Ella me lo dijo. Con una mujer que murió en la Guerra Mortal. Y tú ibas a dejarnos, a todos. Sólo te quedaste por Max. Estoy segura de que estás feliz de que haya muerto. ¿No es así? Porque ahora ya no tienes que quedarte.

— ¡Isabelle! –Alec logró encontrar su voz al fin. Horrorizado de lo que su hermana estaba diciendo.

Robert se dirigió a Maryse. — ¿Le dijiste? Por el Ángel, Maryse. ¿Cuándo?

—Espera, -intervino Alec. —Entonces, ¿es verdad? –Alec no podía creerlo. Su padre, con todo ese aire de estabilidad y rectitud, su prejuicio hacia él por ser gay, y de hecho, había sido infiel a su madre.

Robert se giró hacia él, implorando. —Alexander, por favor,

Pero Alec no quería escucharle. Ninguna excusa era demasiado buena. Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la casa de Jía Penhallow. Había cosas de mayor peso con las que debía lidiar en esos momentos. Tenía que hacer entender a Jía que era necesario enviar más Cazadores a pelear con Sebastian. Que él debía ser uno de ellos. Sentía un extraño hormigueo en su espalda y los nervios comenzaban a aflorar en el estómago.

Comenzó a hablar mientras se aproximaba a ella, —Tienes que dejarnos ir a ayudarles. 50 Cazadores no son suficientes. He visto a los convertidos. Nuestra gente será masacrada.

—No es así de sencillo, Alec. –aclaró Jía, que lucía bastante cansada. —La magia de los Portales es bastante complicada y no hemos oído nada de las Hermanas de Hierro que nos indiquen que necesitan de nuestra ayuda. Además, después de lo que pasó hoy en Londres, debemos estar aquí, en alerta.

—Te lo estoy diciendo porque lo sé. –gritaba Alec temblando. Un poco era por recordar la mirada suplicante de su padre, pero principalmente porque tenía la sensación de que algo terrible estaba por venir. Alec lo presentía, algo frío y siniestro. No entiendes a los convertidos, no sabes cómo actúan.

En ese momento, un agudo dolor se le clavó en el brazo. Era tan fuerte que se colapsó y cayó de rodillas, completamente en el suelo. Un grito de dolor salió de su boca. El dolor era intenso, y no sabía de dónde venía, pero estaba quemando su pecho por dentro.

— ¡Alec! Alec. Sintió las manos de Jía en sus hombros y alcanzó a ver a sus padres correr hacia él. El dolor era agonizante y doblemente extraño. No era un dolor suyo. Se dio cuenta con profunda claridad que el dolor estaba avasallando a alguien más.

—Jace, -gritó con todo lo que pudo. —Algo le está pasando, el fuego. Debes abrir el Portal. ¡Rápido!

Maryse se encontraba ya a un lado de él con una mano sobre su hombro. —Alec, ¿Qué sucede?

—No lo sé, -dijo tratando de controlar su respiración. El dolor estaba cediendo, pero sabía que Jace estaba gravemente herido. Esto no debía pasarle a los parabatai. Era totalmente impráctico durante una batalla. Todo lo que sabía, era que algo andaba terriblemente mal. —Es algo de parabatai. Es Jace. Algo ha pasado con el fuego celestial y él está herido.

Maryse miró a Jía. — ¡Abre el Portal ahora! –ordenó.

Jía asintió y Maryse lo alzó en pie. — ¡Tú regresaras a la casa ahora! ¿Entiendes? Isabelle se ha marchado angustiada, quizás tú puedas hacer que entre en razón.

Alec se sostenía de pie dolorosamente, pero asintió. —Haré lo que pueda.

Al regresar a la casa se encontró a Isabelle haciéndolo con Simon en su recamara. Simon había llegado con Raphael, que era el representante de los vampiros en la Clave. Mientras Simon e Isabelle estaban discutiendo por algo en lo que él no tenía ningún interés. Pero entonces, la runa parabatai comenzó a arder en su brazo y él volvió a gritar de dolor. Isabelle corrió hacia él rápidamente. — ¡Alec! ¿Qué te pasa?

Su mano tocó la runa pero sus dedos se pintaron de negro cenizo. —Han vuelto por el Portal, -dijo. —Algo malo le ha pasado a Jace.

—Debemos ir a Basilias, -dijo. Los tres salieron de la casa rumbo a la Plaza del Ángel. Había un hospital instalado frente al Salón de los Acuerdos.

Frenéticos Nephilim corrían alrededor de la plaza. Alec se sentía ansioso y desfallecido, y temía por Jace. Éste estaba herido, pero, ¿qué tanto? No sabía.

—El Basilias está abierto, -dijo Isabelle señalando hacia el hospital. —Debieron llevar a Jace ahí, si es que está herido.

—Él está herido. –afirmó Alec. Apretó su hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha y sintió a la runa palpitar.

— Vamos, -ordenó Alec, e Isabelle le comentó algo a Simon antes de dirigirse todos a la entrada del hospital.

Una vez adentro, encontraron a un Hermano Silencioso al que le preguntaron por el paradero de Jace. Este los dirigió al cuarto indicado. Ahí encontraron a sus padres parados a un lado de la cama. Alcanzaron a ver el rubio pelo de Jace que yacía pálido sobre la cama. Alec se abrió paso empujando a todos y se arrodilló a un lado de la cama, tomando la mano de su parabatai.

— ¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó en voz baja. Maryse, que estaba parada tras de él, explicó que Sebastian le había hecho una herida y que algo del fuego celestial había escapado de él. Clary le había curado y que Jace no corría ningún peligro ahora. Todo lo que necesitaba, era descansar. Alec suspiró aliviado al saber que Jace estaría bien.

— ¿Dónde está Clary? –preguntó Isabelle desde atrás.

Jocelyn llegó por ella. Está totalmente agotada. Usó toda su energía para curar a Jace con una Iratze. –aclaró Maryse para ellos pero mirando a Alec con extrañeza.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó este. — ¿Qué pasa?

—No había nada que los Hermanos pudieran hacer por ella, así que, se la llevaron a Magnus para que él la ayudara. –dijo Maryse no muy segura de haber dicho lo adecuado.

Alec tragó saliva y sostuvo el aliento, dudando lo que acababa de escuchar. — ¿Magnus? Pero él está en Nueva York.

—Aparentemente, no. Está aquí, y Clary necesitaba la curación de un brujo. Están afuera, en la Plaza.

Alec se congeló de repente, mirando hacia Jace nuevamente. Se forzó a ponerse de pie. —Yo...-tartamudeó sin saber qué decir. —Iré a ver si ella está bien. –dijo finalmente.

Pero, si Magnus en realidad estaba ahí, necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba verlo él mismo. Así que se apresuró a salir del cuarto y del edificio que ahora, se llenaba de cadáveres de Cazadores de Sombras acaecidos durante la batalla de la Ciudadela. También estaban los que ayudaban a los heridos, y aquellos que lloraban por los muertos.

Sus ojos buscaban en la multitud. Encontraron a Simon parado en un pequeño apartado, hablando con Luke. Junto a ellos en el suelo, se encontraba Magnus.

Clary estaba recostada junto a él, muy quieta. Por un momento, Alec temió estuviese muerta. Se veía como si lo estuviera. Pero Jocelyn estaba sentada a un lado de ella. Se notaba ansiosa pero no devastada, lo cual quería decir, que muy probablemente, Clary estaba bien.

Se le quedo viendo a Magnus fijamente. Estaba como en cuclillas, flotando alrededor de Clary. Mandando chispas mágicas y azules sobre el cuerpo de ella. La estaba curando. "Magnus está aquí. Aquí con él en Alicante" Alec abatió la urgencia de correr entre la multitud y rodearlo con sus brazos. Enterrar su cabeza en su cuello. Eso sería tan fácil. Olvidar todo lo pasado. Olvidar unas cuantas horas. Olvidar que su padre engañó a su madre. Olvidar haber sufrido el dolor de Jace por la herida. Ver a Clary tendida en el suelo, inmóvil. Todo podría ser soportado si pudiese estar un momento en los brazos de Magnus.

Pero no podía y lo sabía. "Solo cambia," le había pedido a Magnus y el solo había sacudido la cabeza y se había ido. Todo lo que Alec podía hacer ahora, era lo mismo, girar en sus talones y regresar dentro del Basilias.


	61. Coraje Holandés

**Chapter 61** **: Coraje Holandés**

 _ **Nota:**_

Coraje Holandés: Es una frase usada para referirse al valor que se obtiene al ingerir ginebra o alcohol

 _ **Magnus**_

Magnus le había contado ya a Jocelyn y a Luke acerca de lo que le había sucedido a los Praetor Lupus. Estaban analizando el mensaje que Sebastian le había mandado a los Subterráneos. Éste quería que pelearan a su lado contra los Nephilim. De no hacerlo, acabarían como los Praetor.

Jocelyn estaba rogándole a Magnus que no les contara a los demás representantes en la cena que tendrían la noche siguiente, pero Magnus no cedía. El nunca sugeriría seguir a Sebastian, el chico no era de confianza, pero sentía que tenía la imperiosa obligación de ser honesto con ellos. Los subterráneos merecían saber la verdad. De todos modos, era imposible esconder la matanza de los Praetor.

Aún se encontraban discutiendo cuando escucharon un fuerte golpe en las puertas del lugar. Luke se apresuró a abrir. Una Cazadora de sombras de pelo rubio entró al lugar. Magnus reconoció las pequeñas puntas en sus orejas que indicaban que era una chica con sangre de hada corriendo en sus venas.

—Helen Blackthorn, -dijo Jocelyn. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ha ocurrido un ataque a la Ciudadela Infracta. Jace y Clary cruzaron por el Portal hacia la pelea. –explicó la chica lo más tranquilamente posible.

Magnus la miraba horrorizado. Su mente voló hacia Alec inmediatamente. Sí Jace había cruzado, entonces lo más seguro era que...

—Hirieron a Jace en la pelea y Clary lo sanó, pero se agotó su energía en el proceso. Tienen que venir. Están en el Basilias. –explicó Helen para ellos.

Jocelyn estaba pálida y avanzó hacia Magnus suplicante. — Por favor, ven conmigo.

Magnus asintió y los cuatro partieron a la Plaza. Él analizaba la mejor forma de preguntarle a la Cazadora de Sombras acerca de Alec sin tener que mencionarle explícitamente.

— ¿Quién más estaba con ellos? –preguntó finalmente, escogiendo con mucho cuidado cada una de sus palabras. — ¿Hay muchos heridos? ¿Hay muertos?

Helen asintió. —Fue terrible. Enviaron cerca de 50 Cazadores a través del Portal, pensando que eso sería suficiente para acabar con los 20 Oscurecidos, pero fueron masacrados. Hay muchos muertos.

Magnus respiró como respuesta a su frustración. Helen no le había dado la respuesta que quería.

Luke, que caminaba frente a ellos, se metió en la conversación. — ¿Cómo es que le permitieron a Jace y a Clary cruzar el Portal? Ellos no son adultos aún.

—Se supone que ellos no debían haber ido, pero no hubo forma de detenerlos. Alec e Isabelle iban siguiéndolos, pero Jia y Robert alcanzaron a detenerlos.

Magnus aspiró aire fuerte y lo soltó igual, sintiéndose aliviado por ellos. Alec no había estado en la batalla por lo tanto no había manera que estuviese herido. Alec tenía que estar bien.

Notó que la chica se giró a verle pues había alcanzado a escucharle tomar aire. — ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó. —Espera, yo te conozco. Eres el brujo que estaba saliendo con Alec, ¿cierto?

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? –contestó Magnus un poco irritado.

—Mi novia Aline, es amiga de él. –explicó Helen.

A Magnus no le interesaba eso. Podía recordar a Aline en la fiesta después de la Guerra Mortal. Esos habían sido mejores tiempos. Unos en los que no quería concentrarse. Solo le hacían recordar a Alec más de lo que debía y ahora se alegraba que hubiesen llegado ya a la plaza. Helen se llevó a Jocelyn directamente dentro del Basilias y él se quedó afuera con Luke. Momentos después, Jocelyn cargaba a Clary en sus brazos, inconsciente.

Magnus alcanzó a ver que sus labios estaban azules y cuando la tocó se dio cuenta de que estaba helada. —Su energía está muy baja. Eso es peligroso. –dijo. —Vengan, de este lado. –Caminó unos pasos a una esquina vacía de la plaza y le indicó a Jocelyn para que colocara a Clary en el piso. Se arrodilló a un lado de ella y comenzó a mover sus manos por encima de su cuerpo. Estaba sintiendo su nivel de energía. Con cuidado colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla y empezó a enviar pequeñas chispas de energía azul para curarla.

Jocelyn y Luke estaban acomodados al otro lado de Clary. — ¡Simon! –llamó Jocelyn de repente. Magnus levantó la vista hacia ella, que estaba mirando a alguien a sus espaldas. —Dile que se quede quieto. –indicó Magnus.

Luke se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia el vampiro. Magnus los escuchó caminar pero se concentró en la magia que sus dedos estaban produciendo en el rostro de la chica. Ella estaba ahí tendida y peligrosamente enferma. De hecho, temía que no fuera a salvarse.

—Por favor. –escuchó a Simon hablar. —Déjenme...

—No, Simon. –gritó Magnus. —Esto es muy delicado y su energía está extremadamente baja.

—Pero, ¿no debería estar dentro del Basilias? –volvió a decir Simon. —Magnus, ¿Si...

—Simon, guarda silencio. –dijo Magnus bastante irritado por la distracción. Luke arrastró a Simon un poco más lejos del lugar para dejar que Magnus se concentrara en Clary.

Lentamente, el brujo sintió la energía de Clary elevarse con cada golpe de energía azul que enviaba a su cuerpo. Entonces murmuró un encantamiento para darle un poco más de fuerza y el pulso de Clary mejoró y los latidos del corazón se estabilizaron.

Magnus se sentó recargándose en la pared cercana y dirigió su vista a Jocelyn. —Ella estará bien. –le aseguró. —Llévala a la cama para que descanse y aclárale que debe ser más cuidadosa con el uso de su energía. No debe desgastarse. No somos una fuente interminable. –dijo Magnus sacudiendo la cabeza y sintiéndose bastante cansado de repente.

—Me voy ahora, necesito descansar. –dijo el brujo poniéndose de pie y levantando a Clary del suelo para ponerla en las manos de Jocelyn. —Les veré mañana durante la cena.

Jocelyn asintió. —Gracias Magnus. Gracias por ayudarla.

—De nada, -contestó Magnus sonriendo un poco. Después de todo, era Clary, su pequeño bizcocho pelirrojo. ¿Cómo no salvarla?

Magnus se alejó del lugar rumbo a la casa designada para el representante de los brujos. Él quería ir a la casa de los Inquisidores. Alec debía estar ahí, pero no podía. Tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera decir. No sabía si Alec estaba dispuesto a verle o si quería hablar con él. Recordó lo que le había dicho la última vez que se vieron.

" _Me he sentido mal y me he disculpado decenas de veces y tú, no has estado ahí ninguna de ellas. Hice todo lo que quisiste. Eso me hizo cuestionar acerca de lo que sería capaz de hacer sin ti_."

Sin ti, pensó Magnus. No sabía que iba a hacer si Alec decidía hacer todo lo demás sin él. Así que pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar. No se sentía capaz de vivir a la altura de las necesidades de Alec aún. Necesitaba un poco más de valor y mucha más claridad para saber qué es lo que le iba a decir la próxima vez que le viera. Lo primero era asistir a la cena de representantes. Ahí se iba a reunir con Jocelyn, Luke y Raphael para una cena de consejo y Magnus estaba seguro que un poco de _**valor Holandés**_ le haría bastante bien para enfrentarse a Alec. Quizás después de la cena.

Durante la cena, que era sorprendentemente bastante elegante, Magnus estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse en lo que se estaba exponiendo. Estaba nervioso pues ya sabía que Alec estaba cerca, pero no lo suficiente. Tomó otro sorbo de vino, que a decir verdad, era muy fuerte. " _Demasiado_ _ **valor Holandés**_ _"_ pensó, sintiéndose un poco mareado.

— ¿Magnus? –le llamó Luke, meneando su tenedor frente a él. ¿Estás poniendo atención?

— ¿Qué? Ah, sí, por supuesto. –contestó Magnus con otro sorbo de vino. —Y también estoy de acuerdo. Cien por ciento.

— ¿En serio? –comentó Jocelyn enojada. ¿Estás de acuerdo en que los Subterráneos se hagan a un lado con respecto al problema de Sebastian y su ejército de Oscurecidos y se lo dejen completamente a los Cazadores de Sombras?

—Te dije que no estaba poniendo atención. –dijo Raphael.

Magnus no tuvo más remedio que estar de acuerdo con Raphael y se auto regaño, tenía que dejar de pensar en Alec para poner atención a lo que se estaba tratando. Pero era algo difícil poner atención, sus palabras estaban arrastrándose. No sabía cómo es que estaba tan borracho tan pronto. Debía haber estado tomando muy enserio lo de darse valor. Sin embargo no dejaba de lado un extraño presentimiento de que algo no andaba del todo bien.

—¿Qué tipo de vino es este? –le preguntó a Meliorn.

— ¿Qué sucede? Es que la cosecha no te place, brujo. –replicó evasivamente el hada.

— Como cuando las hadas responden preguntas con más preguntas. –aclaró Jocelyn, colocando su vaso en la mesa. —Eso no es una buena señal.

—Jocelyn, -le llamó Luke tratando de alcanzar sus manos pero golpeando la mesa en su lugar. — ¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Meliorn? –dijo quedamente.

Todo lo que el hada hacía era reír. Magnus sabía que algo estaba muy mal. Estaba teniendo problemas para ponerse de pie y todo el cuarto daba vueltas. Sabía que tenía que salir, o intentar al menos, pero no podía alcanzar la puerta.

En ese momento, se abrió de golpe y al otro lado aparecieron los oscurecidos. Magnus trato de alejarse usando todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza pero cayó al piso en el esfuerzo. Entonces Meliorn apareció a su lado. —Hijo de Demonio, -dijo. — ¿De verdad creíste que alguna vez seríamos aliados de los de tu tipo?

Magnus respiraba con dificultad y la oscuridad estaba borrando su vista. —El mundo de las hadas no miente, -dijo.

—Infantiles, -contestó el hada. — ¿Acaso no has aprendido, después de tantos años, que la decepción se encuentra a plena vista? Oh, pero es que todos ustedes son demasiado confiados.

Magnus sabía. Sabía que Sebastian tenía aliados poderosos, pero nunca pensó o más bien, esperó que las hadas se hicieran a su lado. Ahora sabía que era demasiado tarde. No había oportunidad de huir para buscar a Alec. Todo lo que podía hacer era rendirse ante los oscurecidos.


	62. Sophie's choice

**Chapter 62** **: Sophie's Choice**

 _Sostente cuando el agua suba_

 _Sostente cuando las olas choquen_

 _Sostente, solo no te sueltes_

 _Sostente, cuando apenas respires_

 _Sostente, mientras tu corazón aún lata_

 _Sostente, y no te sueltes_

● Plumb, _Hang on_

* * *

 _ **Alec**_

El mundo estaba girando. Alec presionaba las sienes con sus manos, tratando de controlar su respiración. Sebastian había entrado a Alicante. Había logrado llegar al Cuarto del consejo, se había rociado con sangre de Ángel y se había dirigido a la casa de Amatis para secuestrar a Clary. Jace había peleado con él y le había ganado Ambos se encontraban a salvo ahora en el Gard. La Cónsul había enviado mensajes a la cena de los Representantes de los Subterráneos para notificarle a Luke y Jocelyn. Pero no recibieron respuesta. Alec sintió la ansiedad fluir en todo el cuerpo. Algo andaba mal no podía explicarlo, pero lo sabía, lo sentía en los huesos. Algo había pasado en la cena.

Horas más tarde un comando de Cazadores de Sombras fue enviado a la Casa del representante de las Hadas. Al regresar al Gard, las noticias devastaron a Alec.

" _No hay nadie ahí, como si se hubiesen desvanecido de la faz de la tierra."_

" _Magnus_ ," pensó Alec. ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Dónde está él? Debe ser cosa de Sebastian. Él debió llevárselos, no hay otra explicación. ¿Pero cómo era eso posible? La casa de los representantes estaba resguardada. Ellos debían haber estado seguros. Magnus debió estar seguro. Él ni siquiera debía estar ahí, y ahora...

Ahora él había desaparecido y Alec no tenía la certeza de que siguiera vivo. No sabía si alguna vez lo vería de nuevo. La idea de perderlo para siempre, aun cuando ya habían terminado, era muy doloroso. Alec apenas podía respirar.

El Consejo se reunió en sesión para discutir lo que estaba pasando. A Alec definitivamente le frustraba la manera en que las cosas estaban resultando en el consejo. Nadie sabía nada. Rastrearlos no era posible. En realidad no podían hacer nada.

Aún discutían cuando un Oscurecido apareció en el estrado. Apareció de la nada. Su brazo rodeaba a Jia que estaba asustada. Presionaba una navaja contra su garganta. "Nephilim" el grito de su voz sonó entre la multitud. —Quédense en donde están. No se acerquen o su Cónsul morirá.

Alec escuchó a Aline que gritaba angustiada por su madre. Reconoció al hombre, Matthias González del Instituto de Buenos Aires. Matthias gritaba entre la multitud. Aullaba que Sebastian retenía a los representantes de los subterráneos y que quería intercambiarlos por Jace Lightwood y Clarissa Morguenstern.

Aun cuando Alec ya lo sospechaba, la noticia le pegó duro. Magnus había sido secuestrado y la única manera de recuperarlo era perdiendo a Jace. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto?

Presionó las manos contra su cabeza y se auto regaño con firmeza. "Concéntrate, Alec Lightwood, debes pensar."

Sabía que Jace estaría dispuesto a hacerlo. Jace lo haría por él. Sabía lo mucho que amaba a Magnus. Pero la idea de que Jace estuviera con Sebastian no era una opción que Alec estuviera dispuesto a considerar. Tenían que seguir adelante con esto juntos, como parabatai.

La voz de Jace resonó a través del cuarto. —Yo iré. Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

No, Jace. —Gritó Alec, pero su voz se ahogaba por el ruido.

Clary también avanzó. Simon se encontraba a un lado de ella y trataba de detenerla. —No.

—Él dijo que ambos debíamos de ir. Alec la escuchó murmurar. —Si Jace va con Sebastian sin mí, él lo matara.

—Él los matará a ambos de cualquier modo. –dijo Isabelle. —No puedes ir, ni Jace tampoco. — ¡Jace!

Alec vio a Jace girar hacia ellos al reaccionar a los chillidos de Isabelle. Vio a Clary luchando para alcanzarlo. Pero él le indicaba con la boca que no lo hiciera.

En ese momento el padre de Alec habló. —Debes darnos tiempo. Por lo menos danos algo de tiempo para hacer una votación.

Matthias aun apretaba a Jia pero retiró la navaja de su garganta y levantó su brazo. Alec tomó una flecha y la colocó en el arco apuntando directamente a la navaja sin titubear.

—Tiempo, -refunfuñó Matthias. — ¿Por qué debería darles tiempo Sebastian?

Alec apuntó meticulosamente su flecha y la dejó ir. Esta voló por el aire y golpeó la navaja. Matthias chilló al sentir el golpe, su mano sangraba. Jia se soltó de él y de un salto bajó del estrado. Jace, que estaba ya cerca de ellos desenfundó su cuchillo serafín alistándose para atacar a Matthias. Alec previendo el peligro en las acciones de Jace, gritó dejando caer su arco y volando por entre las bancas a una velocidad que incluso, le impresionó a él mismo. Aterrizó justo sobre Jace cayendo ambos al suelo en el momento en el que el estrado estallaba en llamas.

Matthias no estaba herido por el fuego. De hecho él estaba tras las flamas riendo terroríficamente. —2 días Nephilim. Tienen 2 días para decidir su suerte. Entonces todo arderá. Arderá en fuego del infierno y las cenizas de Edom cubrirán sus huesos.

—Buen tiro, -dijo Jace. Estaban en uno de los cuartos privados del Gard, atendiendo las heridas producidas por la caída del estrado unos momentos antes.

—No necesitas burlarte de mí. – dijo Alec con un poco de amargura y presionando su estela contra la muñeca de Jace.

—No lo hago, -protestó Jace, mientras Alec terminaba la Iratze. —No lo hago. Le diste a la navaja de Matthias desde un poco más lejos de la mitad del anfiteatro. Un tiro limpio, y no le diste a Jia. Y con los dos en movimiento.

—Estaba motivado. –contestó Alec. Fue simple. Acomodó su pelo que caía sobre sus ojos y suspiró cansadamente.

—Alec, -habló Jace. —Sabes que yo lo haría.

—Estás diciendo eso para convencerme. –aclaró Alec. —Es decir, que tú crees que yo sería capaz de entregarte a Sebastian. ¿Estás loco? O que te pasa.

—Creo que esa es la única forma de regresar a Magnus.-recalcó Jace cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Y estás dispuesto a disponer de la vida de Clary también? –preguntó en tono frío. No había ganador en este juego. Jace o Magnus. ¿Qué tipo de opción era esta? Era imposible y Jace estaba siendo poco razonable, al pensar que podía sacrificarse a si mismo pero no a Clary.

—No. –contestó Jace derrotado. —Yo no sería capaz de hacer eso.

—Y yo no sería capaz de pedírtelo. –confesó Alec esperando que Jace entendiese eso. —Esto es lo que Sebastian está tratando de hacer. Está metiéndose entre nosotros, usando el amor que nos tenemos para separarnos. No debemos dejarlo.

— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan inteligente? –preguntó Jace.

Alec río sin ironía. —El día que yo me vuelva sabio, será el día en el que tú te vuelvas cuidadoso.

—Quizás siempre lo has sido. –dijo Jace. —Recuerdo que cuando te pedí ser mi parabatai tú dijiste que necesitabas pensarlo. Poco después dijiste que sí, y cuando te pedí la razón, aseguraste que yo necesitaba a alguien que cuidara mis pasos. Y tenías razón. Nunca volví a pensar en eso porque no necesite hacerlo. Te tenía a ti y tú siempre has cuidado de mí. Siempre.

Alec frunció el ceño, sabiendo el porqué de que Jace considerara necesario darle estas explicaciones ahora. —Ni lo digas, -aclaró. —No hables así.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque, -contestó Alec, —Así habla la gente cuando cree que va a morir.

Los adultos enviaron a todo el grupo: Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Jace y Alec de vuelta a la casa del Inquisidor mientras terminaban de analizar la propuesta de Sebastian. Alec estaba tratando de poner todo en perspectiva, cuando recibieron una extraña visita. La pequeña de las Carstairs que venía del Instituto de Los Ángeles, estaba hablándoles de Edom. Matthias lo había mencionado. Todos pensaron que había sido una mención figurativa, pero la chica estaba convencida de que era un lugar que si existía. Cuando Sebastian atacó el Instituto de Los Ángeles, ella lo escuchó hablando del lugar. "Edom" Un lugar demoníaco. En otra dimensión y no disponible para nadie sobre la tierra. Alec recordó entonces a Hodge cuando le enseñaba acerca de las otras dimensiones y un viejo mundo mágico. Aún estaban discutiendo el cómo llegar al lugar cuando Jace aclaró que no tenía caso ir.

—Bueno, hay una manera de llegar ahí, creo. –declaró Alec. —Un pasaje que los Nephilim no pueden cerrar porque se encuentra fuera de la jurisdicción de nuestras leyes. Es muy viejo. Más antiguo que los Cazadores de Sombras. -Suspiró. —El pasaje está dentro de la Corte Seelie, bajo el resguardo del reino de las hadas. Ningún humano ha puesto un pie en ese pasaje en más de 100 años.

Analizaron sus opciones y Jace sugirió la posibilidad de que Clary hiciera un portal directamente hasta la Corte Seelie.

Clary dijo que si podía ya que ya había estado ahí en ese lugar y podía recordarlo, pero dudaba que fuese seguro. No habían sido invitados por las hadas y a ellos no les gustaban los intrusos en su territorio.

—No hay ningún nosotros, -dijo Jace. —Ninguno de ustedes vendrá. Yo voy a hacer esto solo.

El coraje subió por el cuerpo de Alec, brincó hasta Jace y le gritó a la cara. —Ya lo sabía, demonios lo sabía y no, definitivamente no hay manera de que tu hagas esto solo.

Jace se tensó un poco y le miró fijamente. — ¿Desde cuándo dices demonios?

—Desde que la situación endemoniadamente lo requiere. –espetó Alec cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Jace miró a todos a su alrededor y casi en forma de súplica declaró, "Yo no quiero que le pase algo a ninguno de ustedes.

—Sí bueno, nosotros tampoco queremos que nos pase nada, -dijo Simon. —Pero, adelantémonos un poco. ¿Qué pasaría si tú te vas y nosotros nos quedamos? Sebastian quiere a Clary, y la quiere más a ella de lo que te quiere a ti. Él puede localizarla aquí en Alicante. Nada lo detiene y vendría por ella, excepto por la promesa de esperar dos días. ¿Pero cuánto vale una de sus promesas estos días? Él puede venir por nosotros en cualquier momento, ya lo probó con los subterráneos. Nosotros somos la carnada permaneciendo aquí. Mejor ir a donde no espera encontrarnos.

Alec estaba contento que Simon hubiese expuesto un buen punto. Se sentía más que frustrado y su voz sonaba fría cuando se dirigió a Jace. —No permaneceré aquí en Alicante mientras Magnus está en peligro. Ir sin mí, faltando a nuestros juramentos de parabatai, pero que falta de respeto. Me faltas al respeto como Cazador de Sombras y me lo faltas al no entender que esta, también es mi batalla.

— ¡Alec! –dijo Jace, en shock por lo que acababa de aseverar Alec. —Nunca faltaría a nuestro juramento. Tú eres uno de los mejores Cazadores de Sombras que conozco.

—Y es por eso que iremos contigo, -dijo Isabelle. —Nos necesitas. Necesitas que te cuidemos la espalda. Siempre lo hemos hecho. Necesitas a Clary con su poder con las runas. Y necesitas a Simon por su poder de Vampiro. Esta no es solo tu pelea. No solo nos faltas al respeto como Cazadores de Sombras sino como amigos. A todos nosotros. Así que iremos contigo. Así de simple.

—Lo sé, -dijo en voz baja Jace. —Los necesito.

Alec lo vio mirar a Clary. Era algo parecido a la forma en la que él veía a Magnus. Ese pensamiento hizo que el corazón le brincara. Pero ahora le alegraba saber que ya había algo que podían hacer para tratar de resolver el problema, y no solo quedarse como carnada en Alicante. Pero ir a buscar la tierra de Edom, ir a la corte Seelie a buscar el camino al infierno, en donde Magnus estaba. Alec estaba preparado para hacer lo que fuese necesario para traerlo de vuelta.

—Gracias, -dijo Jace sin tono particular de voz. —Ok, todos a prepararse y a preparar las mochilas. Empaquen para viajar: Agua y comida, estelas de repuesto y cobijas. Y tú, dijo dirigiéndose a Simon, quizás no necesites comida pero es mejor que lleves todas las botellas de sangre que tengas guardadas. Es muy probable que no haya nada que te puedas... comer a dónde vamos.

—Siempre estarán los cuatro, -dijo Simon.

—Muy bien,- interrumpió Alec. —Nos encontraremos aquí en diez minutos. Clary, prepárate para realizar el Portal, y ¿Jace?

— ¿Sí?

—Más vale que tengas pensado un plan para cuando lleguemos a la corte Seelie, porque la vamos a necesitar.

Clary hizo el Portal a la corte Seelie y llegaron justo a los aposentos de la Reina, tras las cortinas hechas de espinas. Atentos a la conversación, ella estaba hablando con Meliorn. Le hablaba a Meliorn. Pero ¿cómo era posible? Meliorn había sido raptado por Sebastian junto con los otros representantes. Alec estaba tenso y trataba de escuchar lo mejor posible las voces al otro lado.

—Muy bien, Meliorn. –dijo la Reina. — ¿De qué es lo que quieres hablarme? Son noticias acerca de los subterráneos prisioneros.

Alec contuvo el aliento pero aun así hizo mucho ruido. Meliorn dirigió la vista directo a ellos. —Sí no me equivoco, -dijo alcanzando su espada, —My lady, tenemos visita.

Como si hubiese sido su señal, todos surgieron de la parte trasera hacia dentro del cuarto de la corte. Jace al frente con la espada serafín por delante, y Alec con una flecha lista en el arco, lista para tirarse si era necesario.

La Reina bufó cuando los vio y habló fuerte y muy indignada. —Pero ¿Cómo se atreven a entrar a la Corte sin invitación alguna? Este es uno de los crímenes más altos, quebrantan las leyes.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar las leyes? –gritó Jace. Alec se daba cuenta de lo molesto que estaba por la traición de los Seelie. —Has matado y mentido, has secuestrado a los subterráneos del consejo y los has hecho prisioneros. Te has aliado a las fuerzas del mal y pagaras por eso.

— La Reina Seelie de la Corte Seelie no paga. –contestó la Reina.

— Todos pagan, -declaró Jace avanzando hacia el diván en donde ella estaba situada y colocando su daga justo en su garganta. — ¿Cómo pudiste? –demandó. —Meliorn juró que estabas del lado de los Nephilim. Las hadas no pueden mentir. Es por eso que el consejo confió en ustedes.

— Meliorn es mitad hada. Él puede mentir. –dijo la Reina, bastante encantada, aun con la daga en su garganta. —Algunas veces, la respuesta más simple es la correcta, Cazador de Sombras.

— Es por eso que lo querías en el consejo. –aclaró Clary. —Porque él puede mentir.

— Una traición largamente planeada. —Jace respiraba fuertemente. —Debería cortar tu garganta en este momento.

— ¡No te atrevas! –dijo la Reina. —Si tocas a la Reina de la Corte Seelie, el mundo de las Hadas estará contra ti hasta el final de los tiempos.

Los ojos de Jace ardían de rabia. Lucía como un Ángel vengativo. —Entonces, ¿Qué eres ahora? –demandó Jace. —Escuchamos que ahora eres aliada de Sebastian. La Ciudad Infracta se asienta sobre caminos de las hadas. Estos caminos son manipulados por ustedes. Tú lo guiaste. Tú le abriste el camino para que pudiera emboscarnos. Eso te convierte en nuestro enemigo.

—Tú puedes haber escuchado poco, Nephilim, -dijo Meliorn. —Pero, si nosotros te matamos antes de que regreses a la Clave a decir tus cuentos, ninguno otro necesitará saber nunca.

Alec giró el arco para apuntar la flecha a su pierna. La soltó con rapidez y Meliorn chilló de dolor cayendo en el suelo. Alec alcanzó otra flecha case al instante, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia él. Estiró la flecha en el arco y la detuvo apuntando directamente sobre el caballero Hada. —Dime dónde tienes a Magnus, ¿Cómo podemos regresar a los prisioneros? –terminó. —Hazlo o te convertiré en alfiletero.

Alec sentía que una determinación de acero estaba estallando dentro de él. Sabía que la necesitaría para controlarse, de modo que mantuvo su cabeza firme, y no permitió que divagara en la preocupación.

—Yo deberé decirte nada. –espetó Meliorn. —Tortúrame o mátame pero no traicionaré a mi Reina.

—No importa de todos modos, -dijo Isabelle. —Él sabe mentir, ¿recuerdan?

—Cierto. –definió Alec. El frío que sentía se apoderó de su corazón y sin sentir remordimiento alguno dijo: "Muere entonces, mentiroso" Soltó la flecha en el pecho del hada. El impacto hizo que el hada quedara tendida en el piso cubierto de nieve dentro del cuarto del trono.

Lo rojo de su sangre se mezcló con la blanca nieve y la cabeza de Meliorn golpeó duramente contra la pared. Alec presenció la escena con total desapego como quien ve una película aburrida. La Reina gritó y lloró y el sonido de hadas corriendo hacia el cuarto del trono comenzó a inundar la habitación. Pero Clary fue mucho más rápida. Ayudándose de Simon para que la alzará en peso, talló una runa en el arco de la entrada, sellando el cuarto y dejado a la Reina encerrada con ellos.

— ¿Jace? –habló Alec. –Dile a la Reina lo que queremos, y si ella accede, entonces la dejaremos vivir.

—Pequeño arquero, habló la Reina riéndose de él. —Te he subestimado. Filosas son las flechas de un corazón herido.

Alec encogió los ojos ante ella y trató de contenerse lo más que pudo. –Tú nos subestimas, siempre lo has hecho. Tú y tu arrogancia. El mundo de las hadas son gente del viejo mundo, gente buena. No te merecen como guía. Bajo tu amparo, todos terminaran así. –dijo señalando la cabeza de Meliorn.

—Tú fuiste el que lo mató, no yo, señaló la Reina.

—Todos pagan, -dijo Alec mirándole hacia abajo.

—Queremos que regresen a salvo aquellos a los que tomó como rehenes, Sebastian. –dijo Jace.

La Reina abrió las manos. —No están ya en este mundo. No en el mundo de las hadas o en ninguna tierra en la que yo tenga jurisdicción. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para rescatarlos, nada en lo absoluto.

—Muy bien, -dijo Jace. —Hay una cosa que sí puedes hacer, una cosa que puedes enseñarnos y que me hará perdonarte la vida.

— ¿Cuál es esa cosa, Cazador de Sombras?

— El camino a la tierra demoníaca de Edom, -declaró Jace. —Queremos un camino seguro. Lo tomaremos y saldremos de tu reino.

— Muy bien, -dijo la Reina. —Te guiaré al camino demoníaco.

Se levantó dejando el cuarto. Los Cazadores de Sombras la siguieron a través de un túnel. El camino a Edom, la ruta al infierno.

Tendrían que caminar a través del túnel que terminaba en un remolino de oscuridad. Sombras se movían dentro de este. Al llegar al borde entre los mundos, un sobresalto los inundó. Alec trataba de fijar la vista en las sombras que no dejaban de moverse dentro del vortex. —Esta es la cosa más loca que hemos hecho.

—Y ¿si no podemos regresar? –murmuró Isabelle, parada a un lado de él.

—Entonces, por lo menos estaremos juntos. –dijo Clary. Alec la vio tomar las manos de Jace y Simon. —Cruzaremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Alec tomó la otra mano de Jace y la de Isabelle y todos dieron un paso hacia las sombras.

 _Estamos entrando a Edom. Para regresar a Magnus y a los demás._

 _No puedo y no viviré sin él._

* * *

All hope abandon ye who enter here.

Abandone toda esperanza aquel que entrase aquí

● Dante, Inferno, Canto III, line 9


	63. La visión de Alec

**Chapter 63** **: In Alec's Vision**

 _A la mitad del camino de mi vida_

 _Me encuentro en un bosque oscuro_

 _El camino hacia adelante se ha ido_

 _No puedo recordar cómo es que llegue hasta aquí_

 _Estaba tan lleno de sueños en ese momento_

 _Que no me di cuenta cuando es que abandone mi verdadero camino._

● Dante, Inferno, Canto 1, lines 1-3, 10-12

 _ **Magnus**_

Magnus estaba teniendo problemas para mantener los ojos abiertos. Cuando despertó se encontró a sí mismo encerrado en una celda circular, rodeada por Cazadores Oscurecidos que lo mantenían encadenado al piso. Luke y Raphael estaban también. No había señales de Jocelyn. Tan pronto como los Oscurecidos desaparecieron, Luke comenzó a gritar su nombre.

Magnus permanecía sobre el suelo, rogando para que Luke se detuviera. No tenía caso de todos modos. Él sabía que Sebastian tendría a Jocelyn en algún otro lugar. Ella era el seguro que Sebastian tenía para llegar a Clary. Lo mismo ellos tres, aunque no estaba muy claro lo que Sebastian pensaba obtener de ellos. Quizás solo eran juguetes desechables, pensó.

Sintió la sangre caliente surgir por sus venas. Una fiebre que ardía y él sabía lo que significaba. Ya no estaban en la tierra. Estaban en otra dimensión, y no una cualquiera. Está dimensión era la de su padre. La de los ángeles caídos. La de la mano derecha de Lucifer. Asmodeus, el padre de Magnus.

Asmodeus era tan malvado como el mismísimo diablo, y casi tan poderoso también. Magnus lo había invocado en una ocasión, y había tenido que pagar caro su atrevimiento. Juró que jamás lo volvería a hacer. Se lo juró a sí mismo. Pero ahora, aquí estaba en Edom. Su padre reinaba ese mundo y ese era un problema enorme. Por supuesto que su padre sabía que él estaba ahí, no podía ni imaginar lo que éste era capaz de hacer para persuadir a Magnus para que lo llamase nuevamente. Magnus ya estaba sintiendo los efectos, este mundo lo estaba matando lentamente y sin tregua.

No podía mantener sus ojos abiertos y terminó convencido de que no valía la pena seguir intentándolo. De cualquier forma, no había nada que ver. Dejó que el cansancio y la pesadez lo invadieran hasta caer en un sueño profundo.

 _El Salón de los Acuerdos estaba lleno hasta el tope. Las personas lucían un pendón azul. Cada uno de ellos decorado con símbolos pertenecientes a la familia Lightwood. Magnus miró su mano, portaba el anillo que Alec le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Las orillas engarzadas con plata casi como las de los símbolos. A su derecha se encontraba el propio Alec, sentado a su lado. Luciendo espectacular en un traje de diseñador con corbata azul. El cazador estaba sentado en una silla más alta que la de él y estaba espectacularmente feliz. Al otro lado de Alec, toda la familia Lightwood. Todos menos Max, sonriendo felices a Alec._

 _Magnus reconoció a Jia Penhallow que caminaba a su mesa y a Robert que la tomó del brazo con orgullo. "Mi hijo" le dijo. "Mi hijo ganó la batalla. Ese es mi hijo" "La sangre de los Lightwood lo dice todo, nuestra familia siempre ha sido de luchadores"_

 _Guárdatelo para el brindis, -dijo Alec escondiendo su rostro con las manos. Magnus alcanzó su espalda para acariciarle y notó a Jace observándolos._

— _Como si no hubiésemos estado en un lugar lleno de gente diciendo lo grandiosos que estuvimos. –Jace sonrió, —Oh! Cierto, solo fui yo._

— _Deja en paz a mi novio, -argumentó Magnus. —Sé embrujos que podrían voltear tus orejas al revés._

 _En ese momento, Robert se levantó y sonó su copa, comenzando el brindis para salvar a Alec. Habló de cómo Alec había derrotado a Sebastian y lo orgulloso que estaba de él. Terminó la historia diciendo que Alec estaba comprometido en matrimonio con su pareja, Magnus Bane._

 _Un aplauso general se escuchó en la multitud y Magnus agradeció el gesto con un movimiento de su tenedor. Giró para ver a Alec, que lucía adorable con el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas. Aun así, Magnus sentía que algo andaba mal._

— _Felicidades, -había dicho Jace._ –Me siento como que se me fue la oportunidad.

— ¿Qué? –tartamudeó Alec.

Jace frunció los hombros. —Siempre supe que sentías algo por mí y yo lo sentí por ti también. Solo pensé que debías saberlo.

— ¿Qué? –volvió a decir Alec.

Clary se metió en la conversación en ese momento. —Sabes, creo que a lo mejor ustedes dos, quizás,... sería algo ardiente.

—De ninguna manera, -dijo Magnus. —Soy un brujo extremadamente celoso.

En ese instante Magnus supo que este no era su sueño. Magnus sabía que estaba en un sueño en el momento en que comenzó, pero justo ahora se percataba que no era un sueño suyo. Este era el sueño de alguien más. Él estaba en otra dimensión. La de su padre, y este algunas veces mandaba sueños verdaderos, pero también la posibilidad de entrar al de alguien más. Magnus era capaz de interrumpir un sueño de estos y cambiarlo.

Le había sucedido un par de veces en su vida, así que lo dio por terminado en cuanto pudo, pero también logró darse cuenta que estaba en el sueño de Alec. Y este no era solo un sueño. Era como una visión, un glamur que resguardaba a Alec de lo que le estaba pasando en este momento.

Según Magnus, Alec se encontraba en Alacante, pero este sueño le decía lo contrario. Estaba en algún lugar en donde un demonio era capaz de poseerlo. Magnus estaba considerando el hecho de que Alec estuviese en Edom. Buscándole. Sería algo totalmente ridículo, pero no imposible. Porque ahí donde Alec estaba, se hallaba Jace y Clary también. Y en ese momento estaban en medio de todo el asunto. Todo los conectaba y Jace y Clary moverían cielo e infierno para detener a Sebastian.

Así que, si era posible que Alec hubiese entrado a Edom y que hubiese tenido un encuentro con un demonio guardián de la entrada. Sí eso era verdad, Alec estaba alimentando al demonio con su visión y Magnus tenía que ayudarle a liberarse.

Miró a Alec en ese momento, este cuidaba de su hermana, la misma que había propuesto una cena en invierno con 600 invitados. —Tienes un montón de seguidores, -le había dicho.

— ¡Oh Por Dios Santo! –exclamó Magnus, tronó los dedos frente al rostro de Ale.

"–ESTO NO ESTÁ PASANDO-"

— ¿Qué? –se preguntó Alec algo confundido.

—Esto es una alucinación –dijo Magnus. —traída hasta ti al entrar en el mundo de los demonios. Probablemente un demonio que habita cerca a la entrada al mundo y se alimenta de los sueños de los viajeros. Desea tener el poder. Especialmente el que se obtiene de tus más profundos deseos.

— ¿Es éste el más profundo de mis deseos? –preguntó Alec echando un vistazo al lugar donde se encontraba.

— Seguramente, -contestó Magnus. —Tu padre, orgulloso de ti. Tú siendo el héroe del momento. Yo, amándote. Todos brindándote su aprobación.

Alec giró para ver a Jace. —Ok, ¿y qué onda con lo de Jace?

Magnus encogió los hombros. —No sé. Esa parte es algo rara.

—Entonces, ¿tengo que despertar? –aclaró Alec poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa y mirando fijamente sobre ellas. Magnus se sentía orgulloso del Cazador. Éste estaba luchando con fuerza para zafarse del hechizo del demonio. Se veía la determinación en sus ojos.

—Max, -murmuró Alec.

—Lo siento, -agregó Magnus. —Los deseos del corazón son armas muy poderosas y pueden ser usadas en nuestra contra. Lucha Alec.

Estiró su mano para tocar el rostro de Alec. —Este no es el sueño que deseas. Los demonios no entienden el corazón de los humanos. No de buena forma. Ellos lo analizan a través de una ventana algo distorsionada y te muestran lo que deseas, solo que envuelto en un paquete equivocado. Usa lo que está mal en tu sueño para que puedas soltarte de este. La vida es una perdida Alexander, pero es mucho mejor que esto que te muestran.

— ¡Cielos! –dijo Alec cerrando los ojos. Había tanto sufrimiento en esa sola palabra que Magnus alcanzó a sentir como el sueño se desvanecía y Alec se deshacía del encanto quedando liberado totalmente de este.

Magnus estaba alerta nuevamente, tirado sobre el piso frío. Abrió los ojos. Aún estaban en la celda circular. Cerró los ojos nuevamente para pensar en Alec. _Lucha, Alec._ Sintió el pinchazo de la preocupación en el pecho. No estaba totalmente seguro pero creía que Alec estaba ahí en Edom. Sentía tanto miedo por él. ¿Por qué es que Alec se había hecho Parabatai de alguien como Jace? Éste era imparable, y un imán de los problemas. ¿Para qué había ido Alec a Edom? Acaso no pensó que esto podía costarle la vida. Magnus suspiró profundamente, con miedo, pues estaba casi seguro que él formaba parte de la respuesta. Lo más probable era que Alec ya sabía que él estaba ahí. Sebastian le había notificado ya a la Clave y había solicitado que se le entregará a Clary y a Jace a cambio de los subterráneos. De seguro Alec lo había escuchado y se había lanzado a los confines del infierno él solo.

Magnus volvió a abrir los ojos y se sentó. Las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas eran lo bastante largas para permitirle hacer eso, pero no lo suficiente para que pudiera levantarse. A diferencia de él, Luke estaba parado junto a la ventana observando hacia afuera. Raphael le volteó a verle desde la banca en la que se hallaba sentado. — ¿Qué pasa? Luces algo pálido.

—Nada, -dijo Magnus para no traer a la mesa la probabilidad de que Alec pudiese encontrarse en Edom y quizás, con compañía — ¿Crees que puedas liberarme de esto? –preguntó señalando las cadenas.

—Puedo tratar. –contestó Raphael levantándose de la banca y caminando hacia él.

—Por favor no me vayas a cortar la mano. –señaló Magnus. —Me gusta esa mano. Necesito esa mano.


	64. AMS 64 Y llegué a un lugar

**Chapter 64** **: And to a Place I Come Where Nothing Shines**

AMS 64 Y llegué a un lugar de todas luces mudo

 **Notes:**

Disclaimer: El título de este capítulo es tomado del libro Inferno

Llegué a un lugar de todas luces mudo,

Que mugía cual mar en la tormenta,

Si los vientos contrarios le combaten. 30

La borrasca infernal, que nunca cesa,

En su rapiña lleva a los espíritus;

Volviendo y golpeando les acosa.

● Dante, Inferno, Canto V, lineas 28-33

* * *

 _ **Alec**_

El grupo prosiguió su camino a través de la barrera que resguardaba Edom, justo después de que Alec hubiese matado al demonio que resguardaba la entrada y que les había atacado con las visiones. Cuando cayó la noche, fue obvio que debían encontrar un lugar para descansar y protegerse de los demonios que sobrevolaban por el aire. Llegaron a una cueva con entradas que estaban resguardadas con gruesas rejas de metal. Jace abrió una de ellas con su estela y pudieron entrar con mucha cautela.

Caminaron a través de un túnel que los llevó hasta un lugar abierto al centro. Varios túneles partían de la caverna con caminos distintos. Cada túnel estaba tallado en runas diferentes. Runas de Nephilim, runas de protección y resguardo.

—Creo que este lugar se usó para esconderse, -dijo Alec casi en un suspiro, no queriendo hacer demasiado ruido. —Algo así como una última barricada. Quien quiera que allá estado viviendo aquí se aseguró de dejar el lugar libre de demonios.

—Quien quiera que haya vivido aquí sabía de runas mágicas, -aclaró Clary. —No las reconozco todas, pero puedo sentir lo que quieren decir. Estas son runas sagradas, como las de Raziel.

Jace descolgó su mochila del hombro y la colocó en el suelo. —Dormiremos aquí esta noche.

Alec aún tenía dudas. — ¿Crees que sea seguro?

—Vigilaremos los túneles, -dijo Jace. —Clary, tu conmigo. Isabelle, Simon tomen el corredor del este. Bueno lo llamaremos corredor del este. Espero que sea lo mismo en un terreno demonio. —indicó golpeteando la runa brújula que traía grabada en el lado interno del brazo.

Isabelle tomo dos cuchillos serafín y asintió. —Bien.

Alec la detuvo pues no estaba muy conforme con la idea de dejarla ir con Simon dentro de un espacio oscuro en la dimensión infernal.

—Yo iré contigo, -dijo.

—Como gustes. –contestó Isabelle. —Pero debo aclararte que lo vamos a hacer en la oscuridad. Vamos a tener una enorme, ruidosa y desenfrenada sesión de sexo.

Simon se quedó atónito. —La vamos a tener... –comenzó pero Isabelle piso sobre su pie y el detuvo lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

— ¿Desenfrenada sesión? –repitió Clary.

— Alec se sintió nauseabundo ante la idea de Isabelle con un vampiro. —En ese caso, creo que me quedaré aquí.

— Haz una fogata, -le dijo Jace lanzándole una estela. —Cocina un pie o algo. Este trabajo de cazar demonios en verdad saca el hambre.

Alec le miró con disgusto. —Haz una fogata, cocina un pie. –repitió. — ¿No quieres amanecer con la cabeza rapada en la mañana, verdad?

Vio como Jace frunció el cejo a Clary antes de dirigirse al túnel que miraba al oeste. Alec no pudo contenerse de gritarles "tus cejas también" mientras los veía alejarse.

Alec comenzó la búsqueda en los paquetes que habían traído de Alacante y sacó algo de comida. Pan, chocolate, fruta y barras de granola. Tomó una botella de vino de su propia mochila, la abrió y comenzó a beber directamente de la botella. Estaba solo ahora, algo que no quería. Estar solo le dejaba espacio para pensar en la infelicidad que sentía. En el coraje y el dolor y en todo el miedo que ahora era una constante y le enfriaba el corazón. Había matado a un caballero Hada, Meliorn, sin chistar. Eso era algo raro en él. Era difícil reconocerse a sí mismo.

Sentía que el corazón se le había congelado dejándole un sentimiento de inestabilidad. Volvió a concentrarse en la tarea que tenía enfrente sin permitirse divagar. Pero ahora, con el alcohol en su cuerpo y sin nada más distrayéndole, sentía que el hielo empezaba a derretirse y el dolor ocupaba el espacio. Un dolor tan profundo que apenas podía respirar.

—Magnus, ¿dónde estás? ¿Sigues vivo?

Lo imaginaba cansado, abatido, torturado por Sebastian y eso le hacía temblar. Se sentía imposibilitado y furioso. Tenía que combatir la necesidad tan grande que lo impulsaba a gritar, en medio de ese lugar de paredes tan altas y tan enorme vacío.

Apuró el fuego, sintiéndose ya algo mareado con el alcohol y finalmente se reclinó y cerró los ojos. El sueño llegó profundo y con este los sueños de su corazón.

* * *

" _¿Alexander?" La voz de Magnus se dejó escuchar a través de la noche. Alec abrió los ojos para ver a su adorado encima de él. Magnus le acariciaba su mejilla. — ¿Estás bien?_

 _Alec se estiró, sin saber dónde estaba Magnus o que contestar a esa pregunta. — ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

 _Se levantó y miró alrededor. Estaba descansando en un campo con pasto y margaritas y todos alrededor de él. Los árboles del lugar muy altos con sus ramas ondeando en una suave brisa de primavera._

— _Te llevé a mi lugar feliz, -sonrió Magnus para él._

— _¿Este es tu lugar feliz? –Miró Alec a su novio con bastante incredulidad. —Debo decir que no es lo que esperaba._

— _¿No? –contestó Magnus arqueando las cejas. — ¿Por qué no? ¿Demasiada naturaleza?_

— _Yo creo que sí. Siempre te imaginé más como un chico de casa, -confesó Alec. —Ya sabes, un sofá largo y cómodo rodeado de una docena de gatos._

 _Magnus rio. —Extraño al Presidente Meow, pero, justo en la esquina está el mejor restaurante de comida China para llevar que Nueva York tiene para ofrecer. Yo creo que por eso me gusta este lugar. Además es tranquilo aquí. Es un excelente lugar para hacerlo._

 _Se reclinó un poco para besar suavemente a Alec en la boca. Alec cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la suavidad y calidez que Magnus le brindaba. Deslizó las manos alrededor del cuello de Magnus y tiró de él para acercarlo. Magnus separó los labios y la lengua de Alec se deslizó sobre sus dientes, acariciando suavemente la lengua de Magnus. Este gimió suavemente contra la boca de Alec. Esto, aquí en el pasto bajo el sol, besando a Magnus, esto debe ser lo que se siente cuando estás en el cielo, pensó Alec._

 _Rompió el encanto del beso y acarició el rostro de Magnus. Los ojos del brujo brillaban en color dorado. —Así que, ¿Estamos en Central Park? –se aventuró Alec._

 _Magnus asintió lentamente. Pero en ese momento, la sonrisa se borró de su cara de repente y se tornó inmensamente triste._

— _Quería que supieras, -La voz de Magnus se quebró._

–— _¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Alec poniendo su mano sobre la de él._

— _Te amo. –murmuró Magnus y se inclinó de nuevo para presionar sus labios en los de Alec. El cazador envolvió al brujo y lo abrazó fuertemente._

— _Te amo. –repitió él sobre sus labios. —Pelea, Alec. No te rindes._

 _Trató de separarse de Alec, pero este le apretó más fuerte. —No te vayas._

— _Debo hacerlo, -murmuró Magnus. —Pero ven por mí. Estoy aquí esperándote. –Magnus se alejó de Alec con pesar._

— _¿Magnus?_

 _El brujo cerró los ojos, las lágrimas se asomaban en ellos._

— _Yo también te amo. –dijo Alec._

 _._

* * *

Entonces Alec despertó. Escuchó las botas de Jace y Clary que en ese momento regresaban de la ronda. Suspiró profundamente y enterró su rostro en las manos por un segundo al darse cuenta que solo había sido un sueño. No era real. No estaban en Nueva York sino en Edom. Y aun así, era como si Magnus hubiese estado presente en su sueño, consciente de lo que pasaba.

Si eso era verdad, pensó Alec, Magnus sabía que Alec le estaba buscando y también quería decir que aún estaba vivo. No sabía que se pudiese uno meter en los sueños de otros, quizás solo era un truco de su mente. Endureció entonces su corazón y trato de recobrar la frialdad con la que había logrado resistir anteriormente.

—No he hecho un pay, -gritó fuerte al ver a Jace y Clary entrar en la cámara central de la caverna.

—No he hecho un pay, -repitió, haciendo un ademán con la mano. —Por tres motivos. Uno, no tengo ingredientes para hacer un pay. Dos, de hecho, no sé cómo hacer uno. –pauso por un momento y levantó el rostro para ver a Jace que removía con cuidado la espada de su funda. — ¿Y tres? –preguntó Jace.

—Porque no soy tu esclavo.


	65. AMS Avergonzado se detuvo el diablo

Chapter 65: Abashed the Devil Stood and Felt How Awful Goodness Is AMS 65 _Avergonzado se detuvo el Diablo para sentir lo feo que es la bondad_

El título del Libro hace referencia al texto Paraíso Perdido de John Milton

¹ Esta cita es tomada de este texto.

 _Magnus_

Magnus Había visitado a Alec en sus sueños para decirle que lo amaba y rogarle que peleara. Podía sentir el miedo y la desesperación y esperaba que ese sueño le diera valor suficiente para que soportara lo que estaba por ocurrir. También quería pensar que aún seguiría vivo cuando el momento llegara. Estaba sintiéndose más mal con el transcurso del tiempo. No tenía idea de que tan lejos podía ir su padre para hacerlo rogar por su ayuda. Magnus estaba decidido a no darse por vencido, algunas cosas son simplemente peores que la muerte.

Al despertar de ver a Alec, Luke tuvo la ocurrencia de mencionarle. Magnus no quería pensar en él, aunque era todo lo que hacía. Especialmente ahora que sabía que Alec estaba en Edom, o por lo menos creía que estaba ahí.

A Magnus le aterraba saber que estaba a punto de morir, todo estaba en su contra. Pero por encima de todo, estaba el terror que sentía al pensar en la seguridad de Alec. " _Necesito que vivas"_ Pensaba constantemente. Él estaba seguro de poder manejar la idea de morir, pero verle morir e él era otro boleto.

" _Cazadores de Sombras" –_ gritó fuertemente para sí mismo, jalando las cadenas que le sujetaban. No queriendo que Luke le escuchara pero inevitablemente era así _—Se te meten en la sangre, bajo la piel. He salido con vampiros, lobos, hadas y otros brujos como yo. También con humanos, tantos humanos frágiles. Pero siempre me dije que no le entregaría mi corazón a un Cazador de Sombras. He estado tan cerca de amarles, de ser seducido por ellos. Generaciones completas. Edmund y Will y Lucie,... Los que salve, y los que no pude._ –se quebró su voz. Sentía pánico y tristeza al traer todos estos recuerdos a su mente. Sufría aún más por Alec _._ — _Y a Clary, también. La amo. La he visto crecer. —_ continuó despacio. — _Pero nunca me había enamorado de un Cazador de Sombras. No hasta Alec. Tienen sangre de Ángel dentro de ellos. El amor de un ángel es algo sagrado._

— ¿De verdad es eso tan malo? –preguntó Luke.

Magnus se estremeció. — _Algunas veces es solo cuestión de elección. –_ aclaró. – _Entre salvar a la persona que amas o el resto del mundo. Lo he visto, y yo soy tan egoísta que espero que la persona que me ama me escoja a mí. Pero un Nephilim siempre escogerá al mundo. Miro a Alec y me siento Lucifer en el Paraíso Perdido¹_ _. Avergonzado se detuvo el Diablo para sentir lo feo que es la bondad._ _–lo decía en un sentido clásico. En dónde la fealdad inspira asombro y ese asombro es bueno y hace bien, pero es veneno para el alma. El amor debe estar entre iguales._

—Pero él es solo un chico. –dijo Luke. Magnus le volteó a verle cuando este sacudía su cabeza ligeramente. —Alec,... él no es perfecto y tú no eres un caído.

—Todos somos caídos, -aclaró Magnus, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos y guardando silencio. Su sufrimiento por Alec estaba acumulándose en él y se hacía más fuerte. Sentía que comenzaría a llorar por Alec muy pronto si no lo veía llegar. Solo quería sentirlo. Moriría,... y no volvería a sentir su roce nunca más.

"Es solo un chico" Había dicho Luke. Pero él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo era Alec. Él no lo conocía, no al menos como lo hacía Magnus. De otro modo Luke sabía que Alec era mucho más que solo un chico. Y quizás no era perfecto, pero se acercaba mucho a la perfección. Era hermoso, estable y fuerte. Con un corazón sincero y una fe inquebrantable en las personas.

¿Por qué? –pensó Magnus, ¿Por qué terminé con él? Pero qué cosa más estúpida había hecho, y él había hecho cosas verdaderamente estúpidas en el transcurso de los siglos. Y ahora aquí estaba. A punto de morir. Ahora su inmortalidad no era tan importante. Ahora no tendría oportunidad alguna de regresar con Alec. Ninguna oportunidad para pedirle que lo amara a él. Que lo eligiera a él. Y en ese momento, las palabras de Catarina llegaron a su mente, " _Sí esa es la manera en la que te sientes con respecto a él, entonces deberías estar con él._

Ya no sería tan fácil. Alec tenía ciertas expectativas ahora. Él había estado en lo cierto al decir que Magnus había sido injusto al estipular que Alec no podía hacer preguntas. El Cazador le había pedido que cambiara, que se abriera para él. Magnus se estaba dando cuenta que no debía haberle dejado partir, pero era demasiado tarde. Apretujó el cuadernillo que traía en el abrigo. Lo había traído a Idris con la intención de dárselo a Alec. Demostrarle con eso que estaba dispuesto a cambiar, todo con la finalidad de compartir su vida con él. Pero eso ahora, también era imposible. Aunque ahora estuviese abierto a lo posibilidad de abrir su alma para Alec, no veía la oportunidad ni la posibilidad de que salieran con vida de eso.

Y si por azares del destino, lograban salir con vida, ¿quién podía asegurar que Alec lo quisiera de vuelta?

" _Me he sentido mal y he comprendido. Me he disculpado decenas de veces y tú, no has estado ahí ninguna de ellas. Hice todo como lo quisiste. Pero no estuviste ahí. Eso me hizo cuestionarme acerca de qué más sería capaz de hacer sin ti._

Las palabras de Alec resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Qué más sería capaz de hacer sin él? ¿Vivir, quizás?


	66. Este soy yo, en pedazos

**Chapter 66** **: This Is Me in Pieces**

AMS 66 Este soy Yo en pedazos

 **Notes: Nota del Autor**

Sé que todos estos capítulos son muy cortos y tienen mucho diálogo copiado directamente de los libros, pero esto es necesario para poder recrear el ambiente entre Alec y Magnus y lo que están atravesando en este momento. Así que sean indulgentes conmigo por favor. Necesito ir a través del valle de la oscuridad. El rencuentro tendrá lugar, pero el camino de la redención nunca es sencillo.

 _ **Alec**_

Isabelle y Simon habían regresado del patrullaje y anunciaron que el corredor del Este necesitaba vigilancia pues la puerta de entrada estaba rota.

—Yo lo haré, -dijo Alec levantándose. —De todos modos no dormiré esta noche.

—Yo tampoco. —Dijo Jace poniéndose de pie. —Además alguien debe hacerte compañía.

Alec tomó su arco y se dirigió al corredor. Escuchó a Jace seguirle de cerca. Ya estaba sintiendo remordimiento por desquitar su frustración en Jace y sabía perfectamente que su parabatai odiaba cuando se molestaba con él. Pero no era que estuviese molesto con Jace, era solo que tenía problemas controlando la frialdad con la que estaba actuando. Estaba tratando de no sentir nada pero ya no estaba funcionando su concentración. El estúpido vino tenía la culpa. El alcohol no era nunca un buen consejero.

Llegaron al final del túnel y se acomodaron en unas rocas, en lo alto de la cima cercana a la entrada. Jace se acomodó a un lado de él.

— ¿Vas a hablar? –preguntó Jace. — ¿O es una de veces en las que te enojas conmigo para no decir nada?

—No estoy molesto contigo, -aclaró Alec tamborileando sus dedos en la madera del arco.

—Pensé que debías estarlo. –dijo Jace. —Si hubiera estado de acuerdo en buscar refugio, no nos hubieran atacado. Los puse en riesgo a todos.

Alec respiró profundamente, tratando de mantener el control que Jace siempre demostraba. Y deseo con todas sus fuerzas y no por primera vez, ser más como Jace. Fuerte como el acero. —Sabíamos los riesgos que tomábamos al decidir venir aquí contigo. Aceptamos sabiendo que podíamos morir. –dijo. —Es decir, es obvio que me gustaría sobrevivir, pero todos elegimos venir.

— Estoy seguro que la primera vez que me viste, -habló Jace. —no pensaste "Va ha hacer que me maten"

—La primera vez que te vi, yo solo deseaba regresar a Idris. –confesó Alec. Jace Miró a Alec con incredulidad, éste sólo encogió los hombros. —Sabes que no me gustan los cambios.

—Pero yo me habitué a ti. –confesó Jace.

—Con el tiempo, -dijo Alec estando de acuerdo. —Como el musgo o una enfermedad de la piel.

—Me amas, -dijo Jace en tono burlón. — ¿Crees que debimos dejar una nota para Maryse y Robert?

Alec no pudo no reír al escuchar la mención de sus padres. —Creo que al final ellos averiguarán a dónde venimos. Eventualmente, quizás. No me importa si mi para lo sabe. –Alec hecho la cabeza hacía atrás y suspiró. —Oh, por Dios. Soy todo un cliché. ¿Por qué me importa? Si mi papá decide odiarme porque soy homosexual, entonces no vale la pena sufrir por él. ¿Cierto?

—No me veas a mí. –dijo Jace. Mi padre adoptivo era un asesino. A pesar de eso, yo sigo preocupado por lo que él podría pensar de mí. Es para lo que estamos programados, y tú papá es mucho mejor en comparación.

—Claro. Tú le gustas. –dijo Alec. —Tu eres hetero y de bajas expectativas.

—Creo que pondré eso en mi lápida: Él era Heterosexual y tenía bajas expectativas. –dijo Jace mientras Alec sonreía forzadamente, no como usualmente él respondía a las bromas de Jace

— ¿Estás seguro que no estás molesto? –indagó Jace que lo conocía muy bien como para dejarse engañar. —Pareces molesto.

Pero finalmente no le conocía lo suficiente. No estaba entendiendo el comportamiento de Alec. No se daba cuenta que tenía el corazón destrozado. Miró hacia el cielo por encima de sus cabezas, había unas cuantas estrellas visibles. —No todo es acerca de ti, ¿sabes?

—Sí no te encuentras bien, creo que deberías decírmelo, -reaccionó Jace. —todos estamos bajo mucho estrés, pero tenemos que aguantar.

" ¡Por el Ángel," pensó Alec. Jace podía increíblemente ciego algunas veces. Este se volvió hacia él, —¿Estar bien? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Exigió -¿Cómo te sentirías si Clary fuera capturada por Sebastian? Si ella fuera a la que vamos a ir a rescatar, sin saber si está viva o muerta, ¿cómo vas a estar bien?

Jace sintió como si Alec lo estuviera abofeteando pero a la vez sentía como si lo mereciera. Tardó varios minutos antes de contestar –Yo –Yo estaría en pedazos

Alec se puso de pie, y se dirigió hacia el cielo, el brillo de las lunas reflejaba el suelo, Jace podía ver todas las facetas de su expresión, todo lo que había estado reprimiendo. Pensó en la forma en la que Alec mató al hada en la Corte; frío, rápido y sin piedad. Nada de eso era como es Alec, y sin embargo, Jace no se había detenido a pensar en ello, a pensar en lo que lo impulsó a llegar a esa frialdad: el dolor, la ira y el miedo

—Esto –dijo Alec, señalándose a sí mismo —Este soy yo en pedazos

—Alec... –empezó a decir Jace

—No soy como tú –dijo Alec tartamudeando un poco al sentirse vulnerable. —Yo no soy capaz de crear una fachada perfecta en cualquier tipo de situación. Puedo contar chistes, lo puedo intentar pero tengo límites, no puedo. Jace se puso de pie —Pero no tienes que crear una fachada –dijo desconcertado

—No tienes que fingir. Puedes...

— ¿Puedo romperme? Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto. Tenemos que estar unidos y durante todos estos años que te he estado observando, celebrando juntos, te vi después de la muerte de tu padre, cuando pensabas que Clary era tu hermana, yo te miraba y esta es la forma en cómo sobreviviste, por lo cual yo también tengo que sobrevivir, entonces voy hacer lo mismo.

—Pero tú no eres como yo –dijo Jace —Eres mejor –dijo Jace.


	67. AMS 67 Cuando las cosas empeoran

**Chapter 67** **: When Things Get Worse**

Capítulo 67 Cuando las cosas empeoran

 _ **Magnus**_

—Debes decirnos, brujo, -La voz de Raphael estaba algo turbada. —Si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti. Te ves bastante mal.

Magnus movió su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban aún cerrados. Tenía dificultades para concentrarse. Sabía que su padre estaba haciéndole esto, estaba enfermándolo para incitarlo a invocarlo. Se preguntaba cuánto sería capaz de aguantar. Remembró el bello rostro de Alexander Lightwood en su mente. Ya había cedido a la decisión de no pensar en él. Si iba a morir, entonces se permitiría recordar a Alec tanto como pudiera. Sus hermosos ojos azules, su boca curvada en una sonrisa, con una pequeña mueca que lo hacía lucir tan bello. Y por supuesto como olvidar la horrible sudadera gris que acompañaba de unos simples jeans azules. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan hermoso comprara ropa tan fea? _**"A mí no me importa la ropa"**_ Es lo que Alec diría si lo escuchara en esos momentos y entonces él solo se encogería de hombros. Eso era algo que amaba de él. Y para ser sinceros, él amaba todo de Alec.

 _ **Alec**_

"Izzy, por favor. ¡No, después de Max. Izzy, quédate conmigo. Alec enterró su cabeza en el pelo de su hermana. Ella estaba inconsciente. El demonio le había rasgado la pierna en varia partes. Clary había podido transportarlos en un Portal al interior de la cueva en donde habían estado la noche anterior. Y aunque estaban a salvo, relativamente, no había modo de salvar a Isabelle. Las Runas de Curación se desvanecían en su piel tan pronto como la estela las trazaba. Nada parecía funcionar, y Alec podías ver como se le iba la vida a su hermana.

Ella era la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, y sabía que jamás amaría a ninguna otra como la amaba a ella. Él se había dispuesto a morir en esta misión, incluso estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida para salvar la de los demás si fuese necesario, pero nunca pensó en ver morir a su hermana. ¿Por qué tenía que pagar ella el precio? Alec estaba simplemente desesperado.

Isabelle aspiró nuevamente _ **. "Traten con otra Iratze,"**_ y Clary lo hizo, pero no funcionó. —No puedo hacerlo, -se lamentó. —No puedo hacer una lo suficientemente fuerte.

—No eres tú, es el veneno, -aclaró Jace. —Veneno de Demonio en su sangre. Algunas veces las runas simplemente no pueden combatirlo.

— Inténtalo de nuevo, -ordenó Alec que sentía sus ojos ardían mientras Isabelle temblaba en sus manos y su respiración se apagaba de a poco. —Inténtalo con la Iratze o con alguna runa nueva que puedas imaginar.

Jace cayó sobre sus rodillas cuando Simon lo empujó repentinamente. — ¡Muévete! –le ordenó rudamente. –Alec interpretando mal la acción de este le reclamó molesto. —Déjala en paz. Tú no eres de su familia, vampiro.

—No. –dijo Simon. —No lo soy. –Simon dejó ver los colmillos que brotaron en su boca y de un mordisco brutal, abrió su propia muñeca, dejando que la sangre fluyera directamente en la pierna de Isabelle.

— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? –masculló Alec entre dientes, pero Jace levantó una mano sin dejar de ver a Simon. —Déjalo, -dijo casi en un suspiro. —Quizás funcione, he escuchado que algunas veces es posible.

Y si funcionó. Por el Ángel que funcionó. La herida comenzó a cerrarse por sí misma. El veneno en la sangre de vampiro estaba sanándole. Alec miró el rostro de su hermana y la vio abrir los ojos para verlo y después a Simon que aún estaba de rodillas sobre una de sus piernas. Sin siquiera pensarlo, Simon le dio una mordida a su otro muñeca y añadió más de su sangre en la herida. Entonces Alec sintió a Isabelle enderezarse entre sus brazos y descansar en su pecho solo para detener a Simon. — ¡No! –gritó.

A pesar de eso, Alec se sintió aliviado al estrecharla en sus brazos. Clary por su parte, aparto a Simon para abrirse campo como los demás sobre Isabelle.

—Izzy, Izzy, -murmuró, acomodando su pelo en la parte trasera de su cabeza. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

Jace se sentó a un lado de ella y le tomo la mano. —Fue mi culpa, —dijo quedamente. —Lo lamento. -Isabelle ondeó la mano a modo de saludo y se acomodó en los brazos de Alec. —Está bien Jace.

—Deberías dormir un poco, -comentó Alec. — ¡Acuéstate! Jace consigue una manta y un suéter extra para mí, por favor. — ¿Soy yo o aquí está congelándose?

Jace acercó la manta y el suéter de una de las mochilas. Se los pasó a Alec y empezó una fogata. Alec envolvió cuidadosamente a su hermana antes de dejar su cabeza descansar en su regazo. Se colocó cuidadosamente el suéter para no perturbarla y después acarició gentilmente su frente. Repentinamente le vino a la mente la manera en la que Magnus acariciaba su frente y sus párpados y la inmensa calma y paz que sentía cuando eso sucedía. Del mismo modo intentó calmar a su hermana con cada caricia de su mano, esperando pacientemente que este movimiento la relajara.

Clary y Jace volvieron a checar los túneles y Alec solo se quedó quieto observando las llamas en la hoguera. Simon seguía callado y al otro lado de la fogata.

—Gracias, -dijo Alec finalmente.

Simon preguntó el por qué tartamudeando un poco.

—Por salvar a mi hermana, -aclaró Alec. —Quiero decir, yo sé que cuando nos preparamos para venir aquí, esta sería una misión suicida. Sé lo peligroso que es. Sé que no podemos esperar que todos sobrevivamos algo así, pero esperaba que fuese yo y no Izzy.

— ¿Cómo así? –preguntó Simon intrigado.

Bueno, preferiría ser yo, -aseguró Alec. —Ella es Isabelle. Es lista y fuerte y muy buena peleadora. Mucho mejor que yo. Ella merece estar del todo bien y ser feliz.

Hablaron un poco más acerca de tener hermanas y de lo que podría pasarle a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerles daño. Entonces Clary y Jace regresaron del patrullaje. Izzy estaba en un sueño profundo pero Simon comenzaba a palidecer y entonces lo vieron doblarse de dolor. Haber curado a Isabelle lo había debilitado. Era por la pérdida de sangre y para colmo de males su suplemento de sangre se había perdido. Eso dejó sitio para que Alec recuerde el comentario que Simon había hecho en Alacante, " _ **Siempre estarán ustedes cuatro"**_

Isabelle estaba demasiado débil, Jace contenía el fuego celestial y no lo iba a dejar que se acercara a Clary. Así mientras Jace y Clary discutían sobre quién debía ayudar a Simon, Alec se levantó con sumo cuidado, dejando a Isabelle en el suelo.

—Por el amor de Dios. Yo lo haré. –dijo. Acomodó la manta alrededor del cuerpo de Izzy. Caminó hacia Simon dejando al descubierto su garganta. Pero Simon se rehusó a tomar su sangre frente a los demás. Se alejaron de los otros y entonces Alec le ofreció su muñeca después de que el vampiro le explicara que no era necesario tomarla del cuello. Alec estaba tenso pues la discusión giraba en torno a su disgusto por los vampiros. Simon lo había notado desde el principio y reclamaba el que lo hubiese hecho menos todo el tiempo. Alec estaba avergonzado de admitirlo y trataba de no ser tan obstinado con ese asunto. No era justo para Simon ni para ningún otro vampiro, al final de cuentas ellos no habían nacido así. A diferencia de Magnus que había nacido Hechicero, y también sabía que no habían elegido ser vampiros.

Toda la conversación le estaba poniendo incómodo y quería acabar con el asunto, así que apresuró a Simon. —Vamos, toma mi sangre, -dijo extendiendo el brazo. Simon tomo la muñeca de Alec. —Solo hazlo, -le instó.

— ¡Prepárate! –advirtió Simon y levantó su muñeca a la altura de su boca. Alec vio los colmillos de su boca encajarse en la blanca piel de su muñeca. Dolió un poco, como un pinchazo, pero justo antes de que Simon enterrara sus colmillos, le oyó decir, "Siento mucho lo de Magnus.

—Yo también, ahora, ¡muerde! –El dolor le desgarró la piel igual que un cuchillo, pero no pudo ni moverse pues Simon se aferró a su mano y no lo dejó soltarse. Alec sentía las pulsaciones de su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho y se obligó a cerrar los ojos.

"Siento mucho lo de Magnus" escuchaba resonar las palabras de Simon en sus oídos y eso dolía aún más que los colmillos en su muñeca. El dolor iba cediendo y era remplazado por un más confortable tintineo en sus venas. Pero el dolor en su corazón era implacable. Con cada hora que pasaba, este se hacía más fuerte. Extrañaba a Magnus. Le dolía no estar con él y tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que iba a suceder.


	68. Ahí donde estoy muriendo

**Chapter 68** **: Where I Lay Dying**

AMS 68 Ahí dónde estoy muriendo

 _ **Magnus**_

Sebastian llegó a la celda tratando de convencer a Raphael para que se uniera a él y Raphael cedió. Magnus estaba abatido. Después de tantos años de conocerlo y de saber el autocontrol de hierro que este tenía sobre sí mismo, nunca se imaginó que el vampiro haría algo tan estúpido.

Raphael solo estaba tratando de salvar su pellejo y si que era lo suficientemente egoísta como para hacerlo. Pero ya debería saber que Sebastian no era de confianza. Sebastian había hecho promesas que estaba seguro que no podría cumplir y aun así Raphael había caído en la trampa de lleno. Magnus se sentía sorprendido por la decepción que sentía ante la traición de Raphael. Nunca habría imaginado que le importara tanto. Pero de nuevo, tenía mucho de conocer al vampiro he incluso alguna ocasión había tenido la oportunidad de salvarle la vida. Ahora se estaba preguntando si salvarlo había sido un error.

Sebastian sacó su daga personal y se la tendió a Raphael. —Tómala, .-dijo.

La mano de Raphael temblaba un poco. No estaba acostumbrado a que le pasaran armas con tanta facilidad, pero aun así la tomó.

—Muy bien, -dijo Sebastian. —Ahora, sellemos nuestro acuerdo. Mata al brujo.

Magnus cerró los ojos, y escuchó el sonar de la daga al llegar al piso cuando cayó de la mano de Raphael.

—Nosotros no matamos con dagas, -oyó al vampiro decir. Magnus abrió los ojos nuevamente. Se dijo a si mismo que quizás, después de cuatrocientos años de caminar sobre la tierra, ahora encontraría la muerte en tierras de su padre a manos de aquel al que le salvó la vida una vez. Seguro había un toque de ironía.

—Ahora lo haces, -dijo Sebastian. —No voy a dejar que desgarres su garganta. Eso es demasiado sucio, demasiado fácil para que algo salga mal. Hazlo como yo lo digo. Ve y mata al brujo con la daga. Córtale la garganta, clávala en el corazón o como sea que tú quieras.

Raphael se giró para ver a Magnus, este vio a Luke moverse, probablemente para bloquearlo. Con bastante esfuerzo, Magnus logró levantar una mano. —No, Luke, por favor.

—Raphael, si tú haces esto, no habrá paz entre Los hijos de la Noche, no ahora y definitivamente nunca más. –dijo Luke tratando de cambiar la decisión de Raphael. Magnus sabía que eso sería inútil. Luke no podría hacer nada para que Raphael cambiara de opinión y Sebastian también lo sabía.

Sebastian rió fríamente, —No estarás imaginando que volverás a restaurar tu manada, Lucian Graymark, o ¿sí? Cuando yo gane esta guerra, y lo haré, yo reinaré junto con mi hermana y te pondré en una jaula para ella. Así podrá tirarte huesos cuando ella lo quiera.

Magnus vio a Raphael acercarse a él sosteniendo la daga frente a él.

—Si tú crees que Clary estará de acuerdo... –comenzó Luke moviéndose hacía Raphael, pero Sebastian se interpuso en su camino.

Raphael se inclinó sobre él y sintió la daga tocar su garganta, pero no tenía miedo.

—Si eso está bien, -dijo Sebastian por detrás del vampiro. —Corta su garganta. Deja que fluya la sangre al piso. Ha vivido ya muchos años.

Entonces Magnus pensó en Alec. En sus ojos azules y su hermosa sonrisa. Pensó en el miedo que sentía de perderlo. Como sufrió su corazón cuando Alec estuvo a punto de morir y el dolor que sentía ahora por estar lejos de él. No tenía miedo de morir pero no quería hacerlo. Quería verlo una vez más, aunque solo fuese por un breve momento.

—Recuerdas, -le dijo a Raphael, tan suavemente que Sebastian no pudo escucharlo. —Sabes que me lo debes.

—Tú salvaste mi vida, -replicó Raphael. —Una vida que yo nunca quise.

—Demuéstrame que estás tomando esto en serio, Santiago. –dijo Sebastian. —Mata al brujo.

—No tengo alma, -dijo Raphael mirando a Magnus en el suelo. —Pero te hice una promesa en la puerta de la casa de mi madre y ella es sagrada para mí.

—Santiago, -comenzó Sebastian.

—Era un niño entonces, pero ya no. –Magnus vio la daga caer y a Raphael girar. —Yo no puedo, -confesó Raphael. —No lo haré. Tengo una deuda de muchos años con él.

— Me decepcionas, Raphael, -contestó Sebastian que avanzó para levantar la daga. —Me decepcionas tanto, -aclaró y entonces bastante ágilmente como para que el ojo normal siguiera el movimiento, clavó la daga en el corazón de Raphael.

Raphael cayó al piso inmóvil. Sebastian se arrimó a su cuerpo mirando a Magnus. —Muy bien, seguirás vivo por el momento. Pero dudo que sea por mucho tiempo. Ya veremos.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la celda dejando a Raphael tirado ahí. Sin morir pero muerto. Magnus respiró profundamente. —No puedo creer que esté muerto. –murmuró cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Luke caminó hacia Raphael y se inclinó para cerrar sus ojos. —Sebastian no es de confiar, -dijo- —Fue una estúpida decisión.

—Lo fue. –dijo Magnus hundiéndose nuevamente en el suelo. Cerró sus ojos y por millonésima vez deseo que Alec estuviera ahí. Si Alec estuviera ahí, todo estaría bien. Él podría morir pero todo estaría bien. Si solo fuese posible volver a verlo sonreír. Volver a ver sus hermosos ojos azules.


	69. Gracias por verme

**Chapter 69** **: Thanks For Seeing Me**

AMS 69 Gracias por verme

 _ **Alec**_

Después de que Simon lo dejo seco de sangre, Alec se sentía algo mareado. Rápidamente trazó dos runas en su brazo para que su sangre fuera mágicamente reemplazada y una Iratze antes de retirarse a seguir con la guardia del lugar.

Jace le siguió hacia dentro del túnel, Alec escuchó sus pasos y esperó a que lo alcanzara.

—No terminamos esa conversación, -dijo Jace. —Solo quiero decirte que no tienes que estar siempre bien. Te pedí ser mi parabatai porque yo te necesito. Pero también se vale que tú me necesites a mí. Esto, -dijo indicando la runa de parabatai grabada en su brazo. —Quiere decir que tú eres mi otra mitad y que yo cuido más de ti que lo que cuido de mí mismo. Quiero que recuerdes eso. Lamento mucho no haberme dado cuenta que estabas sufriendo tanto. No lo vi antes, pero lo veo ahora.

Alec se quedó inmóvil, esperando a que las palabras encontraran su lugar. No esperaba verse tan afectado por ello. Sabía que Jace lo amaba y su amistad y su unión era para siempre, pero oírlo, escucharlo de su boca era un verdadero alivio.

Le vino a la mente el tiempo en el que Clary y Magnus habían llegado a sus vidas y él había creído estar enamorado de su parabatai. Ahora parecía una tontería. "Que estúpido había sido," pensó. Jace era su hermano, y lo amaba como a un hermano. Estiró su mano para mover el pelo de Jace y sonreírle.

—Gracias por verme, -dijo Alec y se giró para seguir avanzando por el túnel.

Alec había tomado su mochila con él al irse al túnel. Así que se sentó y sacó una botella de vino de la mochila. Sabía que era una mala idea, pero en verdad necesitaba ese trago de alcohol. La botella ya estaba a medial cuando Alec se la llevo a la boca. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el líquido bajara por su garganta. Magnus apareció en sus pensamientos, en esas largas noches cálidas en las que el brujo lo envolvía en su regazo para acomodarse con él en el sillón en el loft de Brooklyn. Magnus con un vaso de vino en su mano y con la otra rodeando el cuerpo de Alec. Su cabeza recargada en su hombro. Alec apretó más los ojos tratando de sentir la paz que encontraba en sus brazos. Magnus acostumbraba acariciar su nuca con la nariz y jugar su mano en su pelo. Entonces Presidente Meow brincaba al sofá para acomodarse encima de Alec.

—Le gustas a Presidente Meow,- diría Magnus y sonreiría. La primera vez que se habían besado,

Magnus había dejado claro que no salía con nadie que el gato no quisiera. Definitivamente era un brujo, loco, divertido y maravilloso. Lo que Alec daría por verlo otra vez.

Después de una hora de estar sentado ahí, tomando vino y sentirse melancólico al revivir el pasado, Alec se obligó a ponerse de pie y caminar rumbo al salón en la cueva nuevamente. Encontró a Isabelle y a Simon en medio de una sesión de sexo junto a la fogata. Ver a su hermana con el vampiro en apasionada situación era más de lo que podía manejar en esos momentos. Dejó caer la botella de vino y empezó a gritar como loco.

— ¿POR QUÉ SIGUE SUCEDIENDO ESTO? –sus ojos parecían espadas y apuntaban directamente a Izzy y Simon. Estos estaban perplejos pero al escuchar a Alec se apartaron inmediatamente.

— ¿NO PUEDEN IR A OTRO LUGAR A HACER ESTAS HORRIBLES COSAS? O POR FAVOR, MIS OJOS.

—Estamos en terreno demoníaco, Alec. –dijo Isabelle. —No hay a dónde más ir.

—Y además tu dijiste que debía cuidarla, -agregó Simon. Alec le miró directamente a los ojos y este cerró la boca.

Alec fue a sentarse al otro lado de la fogata. — ¿Y dónde están Jace y Clary?

—Uh, -dijo Simon. — ¿Quién podría decir con seguridad?

—Gente Hetero, -se quejó Alec con frustración. — ¿Por qué no pueden controlarse?

—Eso es un misterio, -dijo Simon concordando con Alec, y cerrando sus ojos para dormir.

Alec meneo la cabeza y se acomodó en el suelo con la cabeza mirando al fuego. Se concentró en mirar las llamas bailar en ella. Unos momentos después cerró los ojos. Sabía que iba a necesitar la energía para lo que sea que fueran a enfrentar la mañana siguiente.

Lo que la mañana siguiente le trajo fue un agudo dolor de cabeza. Resultado de haber tomado tanto vino. Afortunadamente las Iratze funcionaban perfectamente para curar los efectos de una cruda. Jace se ofreció a colocar una en su brazo y eso lo hizo sentirse mucho mejor. Este era el día en el que tendrían que buscar el enfrentamiento con Sebastian. Habían encontrado su guarida el día anterior, antes de que todo fuera mal con Isabelle y el demonio que la había atacado.

Definitivamente el día de hoy estaban mejor preparados. Ellos se acercarían a la Guarida de los oscurecidos (nombre que Jace les había dado) y en seguimiento una vez adentro encontrarían a los prisioneros, los liberarían y matarían a Sebastian.

Era un plan bastante simple. Nada podría salir mal, excepto quizás, que Alec no tenía la menor idea de cómo exactamente lo iban a hacer.

Jace y Clary le habían pedido que confiara en ellos, y aunque hubiese sido lindo que lo incluyeran, no quiso presionar. Decidió que sería una pérdida de tiempo y lo dejo por la paz.

Hoy sería el día en el que tendría que encontrar a Magnus y eso era lo único que le importaba en esos momentos. No sabía cómo le iban a hacer para sobrevivir todo aquello pero realmente no le importaba. Ya lo enfrentarían cuando estuviesen ahí. Ver a Magnus otra vez era todo lo que él quería.


	70. El sol en el infierno

**AMS 70** **: El sol en el infierno**

 **Chapter 70** **: The Sun Into Hell**

 _ **Alec**_

Hasta ahora el plan estaba funcionando. Habían podido entrar a la guarida de los oscurecidos y repeler un ataque demoníaco. Una vez adentro, decidieron dividirse para buscar a los prisioneros. Jace y Clary tomaron el este. Isabelle, Alec y Simon al oeste. Había cazadores oscurecidos siguiéndoles. Alec alcanzaba a escuchar el eco de sus pasos rebotando en las paredes de los pasillos en el Gard.

Los tres alcanzaron el final de las escaleras y se adentraron en un largo pasillo en el que había múltiples puertas en ambos lados.

—Escuchó voces, -Simon con su oído vampírico giró al final del pasillo. Alec corrió de repente, él también las escucho. Muy lejanas al final de la puerta más alejada en la izquierda. Giró el picaporte y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Sus ojos escanearon el cuarto inmediatamente y se centraron en Magnus al instante. Se hallaba tirado en el piso. Sus manos encadenadas a cadenas de adamas. Estaba increíblemente pálido y lucía enfermo. Alec sintió un golpe al corazón. A pesar del inmenso alivio de verlo y saber que seguía vivo.

— ¡Magnus! –dijo.

Isabelle entró en la habitación por detrás de él. — ¡Aquí están! –le dijo a Simon. — ¡Magnus, Luke!

— ¿Simon? –preguntó Luke sorprendido acercándose aún más a la ventana en la que se encontraba recargado.

Alec sin embargo, no prestó atención a los demás. Se adentro al cuarto y en un par de pasos se arrodillo frente a Magnus. Los ojos del hechicero se abrían enormemente para verlo. Fijos en contemplación y asombro. Alec también le veía, pero se hallaba intensamente preocupado.

El rostro de Magnus estaba hundido. Los espacios bajo sus mejillas lucían colgados y aros totalmente oscurecidos ocupaban el espacio bajo sus ojos. Había estado sufriendo, no había duda de eso y Alec lo sabía. El corazón de Alec palpitaba dolorosamente al darse cuenta de esta realidad. Magnus respiraba despacio pero sus ojos comenzaban a brillar. Estiró su mano con dificultad y alcanzó la mejilla de Alec. — ¡Oh! Mi Alec. –dijo. Su voz era débil y entrecortada. —Has estado tan triste. Yo no lo sabía.

Entonces dejo caer la mano y ésta golpeó duramente contra el suelo. Sus ojos se cerraron. Parecía realmente débil. Exhausto incluso para tratar de hablar.

 _ **Magnus**_

"Magnus," ¿Magnus?, -escuchó a Alec llamarle por su nombre.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?

Magnus tenía muy poca noción de la gente en el cuarto, pero era capaz de reconocer perfectamente la sensación en su piel. Era Alec tocando su rostro.

—Aguanta, -dijo Alec. Magnus abrió los ojos para volver a verle, no estando totalmente seguro de que en verdad se encontrará ahí. El vio a Alec sacar un cuchillo seraphin de su cinto y abrir la boca para nombrarlo. Magnus levantó su mano y tomó la muñeca de Alec. —Nómbralo Raphael, -le pidió en un murmuro. Magnus quería honrar al vampiro muerto, aun cuando este le había traicionado. Al final no lo había matado, y había pagado con su propia vida. Sí Alec iba a cortar las cadenas que mantenían a Magnus atado, quería que fuera hecho con un cuchillo nombrado en honor al vampiro. —Es un nombre de ángeles, -concluyó Magnus.

Alec asintió. — ¡Raphael! –dijo y el cuchillo se encendió inmediatamente. Con un suave pero acertado movimiento, Alec bajó el cuchillo hacia las cadenas. Estas cayeron al golpe del cuchillo y Alec se abalanzó a detener a Magnus con ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros. Magnus asumió que quería levantarlo, pero antes de que Alec pudiera hacer nada, Magnus tomó el cuello del traje de batalla que Alec usaba y tiró de él. Deslizó sus manos alrededor y enterró sus dedos en el negro cabello de Alec, solo quería sentir la sedosa sensación de tocarlo nuevamente. Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a sanar, ahora que Alec estaba ahí. "Alec está aquí" "Alec está aquí" repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Todo estará bien ahora. Ahora podía recortarse y dormir un poco. Ahora Alec estaba con él. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo necesitaba un beso. Necesitaba sentir la ternura de sus labios. Así que jaló de él y presionó sus labios contra los del Cazador de Sombras fuerte y con determinación.

Sintió a Alec congelarse por un segundo, pero entonces sus labios se movieron contra los suyos. Alec le estaba devolviendo el beso. Sus manos se deslizaban de sus hombros hacia el cuello. Magnus sentía todo el ardor y la determinación en el beso de Alec cuando este abrió sus labios para introducir su lengua en la boca de Magnus. Alec y solamente Alec podía hacerlo sentir así aun en medio de un mundo demoníaco y estando agonizando.

Todo lo que Alec tría con él solo cosas nuevas y excitantes. Él había traído el sol al infierno y el amor a la vida del Magnus. Él nunca quiso dejarlo ir. Se recostó pues estaba demasiado cansado para continuar. Su cabeza cayó en el hombro de Alec y éste lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo mantuvo cerca.

"Alec" –murmuró contra su hombro. Apenas podía escuchar el latir de su corazón y se sentía asombrado por el equilibrado sonido y la paz que hacía sentir. — ¿Sí? –contestó Alec ansioso.

— ¿Están siendo perseguidos? –preguntó Magnus.

—Uh! Si, unos cuantos oscurecidos que nos andan buscando, -dijo Alec en voz baja.

—Qué lástima, -contestó Magnus y cerró los ojos para aspirar la esencia de Alec.

—Hubiese sido agradable poder permanecer aquí, los dos... por un rato.

—Bueno, pues no puedes. –escuchó resonar a Isabelle. Bastante preocupada a espaldas de Alec. —Debemos salir de aquí. Los oscurecidos llegarán en cualquier segundo y ya encontramos lo que venimos a buscar. –Magnus se perdió el resto de la conversación. Estaba demasiado mareado y su cabeza seguía recostada en el hombro de Alec. Trataba de encontrar energía para continuar pero no podía.

— ¿Puedes levantarte? –preguntó Alec gentilmente. Magnus asintió y Alec lo puso de pie.

Pero era demasiado. Seguía débil y nauseabundo. El mundo giraba y colapso al suelo tosiendo violentamente.

— ¡Magnus! –gritó Alec al mismo tiempo que metía una mano en su espalda para sopesar la caída. Magnus agitó la mano hacia ellos para indicarles que debían dejarlo atrás. Y cayó sobre sus rodillas respirando pesadamente. No tenía caso, estaba demasiado débil.

—Deberán seguir sin mí. –dijo en voz cortada. —Yo los detendría.

—No lo entiendo, comentó Alec. — ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

Magnus sacudió la cabeza pero no pudo contestar. En su lugar habló Luke. —Esta dimensión está matando a Magnus. Hay algo en ella-algo como su padre- que lo está destruyendo.

Magnus sacudió su cabeza nuevamente y Alec lo miraba con incredulidad. Él no quería hablar de su padre, especialmente no ahora. Vio un flashazo en los ojos de Alec, un aire de frustración y sabía por qué. Alec no le gustaba cuando él se guardaba las cosas para si mismo. Lo sabía. Pero en estos momentos, no podía. No podía hablar acerca de su padre. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

Alec respiró profundamente y se giró hacia Isabelle. —El resto de ustedes, vayan en busca de Jocelyn. –ordenó. —Yo me quedaré aquí con Magnus. Después nos dirigiremos al centro de la guarida. Cuando la encuentren, busquen por nosotros ahí.

—Alec, -se quejó Isabelle.

Magnus se sentó en el suelo y trataba de encontrar la suficiente respiración.

—Por favor Izzy, -rogó Alec y ella asintió. Entonces abandonó el cuarto con Simon y Luke siguiéndola.

Alec giró hacia él y le alcanzó las manos. —Aquí, -dijo. Magnus puso sus manos en las Alec y éste lo jalo para levantarlo. Literalmente Magnus estaba colgado de Alec y lo sostenía en peso. Y no solo lo cargaba, Alec lo sostenía de la cintura con un brazo para darle estabilidad.

—Agárrate de mí, -dijo Alec, y Magnus sonrió nuevamente.

—Siempre lo hago, Alexander, -contestó. —Siempre lo hago.

Alec estaba ahí con él.


	71. No quiero el mundo, te quiero a ti

**Chapter 71** **: I Don't Want the World, I Want You**

AMS 71 **Yo no quiero el mundo, te quiero a ti**

¿Qué haces tú cuando no mejoras?

Brazos fuertes se tornan, se tornan muy débiles para sostenerla.

Oh Dios, dame la suficiente fuerza para atravesar esto

Sin sueño esta locura me está llevando hasta el borde.

Y se para a lado de mí tiritando en el borde.

Oh Dios, todo lo que yo, todo lo que yo pido es un respiro.

Solo un momento de paz

Yo no quiero vivir sin ti

No estoy lista para vivir sin ti

Entonces, bailemos un poco

Riamos un poco

Esperemos un poco más

Porque no quiero vivir sin ti, sin ti

Sleepless, this madness is walking me out to the ledge

And stands there beside me, shivering out on the edge

And oh God all I, all I ask is a little relief, just a moment of peace

I don't want to live without you

I'm not ready to live without you

So let's dance a little, laugh a little, and hope a little more

'Cause I don't want to live without you, without you

I heard a voice from the other side singing,

"Hold fast, love last"

As winter turns into summertime singing,

"Hold fast, love last"

So let's dance a little, laugh a little, and hope a little more

Yes, let's dance a little, laugh a little, and hope a little more

'Cause I don't want to live without you

No, I don't wanna live without you, without you

● For King and Country, _Without you_

 _ **Alec**_

Alec llevaba a Magnus a través del corredor cuando este le hizo saber que las paredes estaban cerrándose alrededor de ellos. Al principio el cazador pensó que estaba alucinando pero Magnus le sacó de su engaño. Era como si las paredes, el piso e incluso el techo estuviesen empujándolos en una sola dirección hacia la sala del Grand en el centro de la guarida.

Cuando entraron a la sala, Alec vio a Isabelle de rodillas, a un lado de Jace que yacía inconsciente. Simon estaba en medio del cuarto y Sebastian estaba ahí también. Al final del corredor en el estrado, había dos tronos y Clary se hallaba sentada en uno de ellos. Por la parte de atrás, Luke y Jocelyn tropezaron al entrar. Sebastian aplaudía gustoso. "Ahora todos están aquí. Esto es una fiesta."

Sebastian cerró las puertas entre la tierra y Edom. Él le había dado a elegir a Clary, entre quedarse con él y salvar la tierra de la horda que él había desatado, o seguir contra él y ver al mundo bañarse de rojo.

Era el sueño de Magnus, pensó Alec. Las calles de Alicante bañadas en sangre. Eras una decisión difícil para Clary. Ella había decidido quedarse al lado de Sebastian y por lo tanto este había cerrado ya todas las posibles salidas. Es decir que estaban destinados a permanecer en Edom por el resto de sus vidas, bajo el mando de Sebastian.

Jocelyn había sido una de las que había tratado de detener a Clary. Persuadirla en contra de Sebastian, pero esta se había negado contundentemente. "Tú nunca tuviste el peso del mundo en tu mano, mamá." Había dicho, y Alec había sido capaz de notar la pena en su voz. "Es poco el consejo que puedes darme. Yo escojo lo que él escoja. El regalo que me está dando. Lo acepto."

—La has oído, -dijo Sebastian. —Arrodíllense ante su Reina.

La armada de oscurecidos se arrodilló inmediatamente, pero los demás se quedaron paralizados. Solo Magnus, de todos ellos, se dejó caer de rodillas. Alec no lo dudo y siguió su ejemplo. Si Magnus estaba dispuesto a arrodillarse por Clary, entonces él también lo haría. No tenía sentido desobedecer en este punto, Magnus sabía eso y es por eso que fue el primero, pero su cara lo decía todo. Cuando estuvo de rodillas a su lado, estiró su mano para atrapar la de Magnus y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, apretando fuerte a modo de respaldo.

Alec no sabía qué pensar acerca de toda la situación. Recordó a Jace y a Clary hablando acerca de un plan que ellos ya tenían y que todos debían confiar en eso. Él ya había decidido confiar, aunque la situación de verdad parecía perdida. Una parte secreta del plan era la de que Clary había logrado tomar el Fuego Celestial del cuerpo de Jace y lo había anclado a su espada. Debido a que Sebastian era indestructible, solo este poder era capaz de detenerlo. Y lo hizo.

Después de que se arrodillaron ante Clary, Sebastian se acercó al trono y levantó a Clary. La rodeó con sus brazos y le pidió que lo besara. La prueba final de que estaban unidos. Alec la vio levantar el rostro hacía él, una de sus manos rodeando su cuello y la otra alcanzando su espada. Con movimiento suave ella besó su mejilla y al mismo tiempo clavó la daga en su pecho.

Sebastian abrió los ojos enormemente no creyendo lo que acababa de suceder pero la espada se sostenía en su pecho y la sangre brotaba por doquier. Él simplemente cayó al suelo como un muñeco desgarrado.

 _ **Magnus**_

Sebastian estaba muerto, pero las salidas estaban cerradas y no había forma de regresar a tierra. Magnus se sentía enfermo e inmensamente cansado. Lo devastaba el saber que la única forma que los Cazadores de Sombras tenían para regresar a casa era que él invocara a su padre. Su padre, que bien sabía, quería su inmortalidad y sería el precio que debía pagar si lo llamaba.

Solo una vez, siglos atrás, Magnus se había atrevido a invocarlo. Quería estar seguro de que ese era su padre y tuvo que pagar caro el salir de su duda. Su padre había tomado su amor como pago. Ella solo tenía veinte años entonces y no hubo nada que Magnus pudiera hacer. Había aprendido la lección y nunca le llamó de nuevo.

Esa vez su padre le dejó claro que quería su inmortalidad y como Magnus no accedió a su petición, mató a Julianne en venganza. Recordarlo era muy doloroso, una de las principales razones por las que Magnus detestaba hablar de su pasado.

Pero ahora, no había otra solución. Si no le llamaba, morirían. Alec entre ellos. Magnus no era capaz de soportar tal cosa. Necesitaba que sobreviviera. Él y los otros, que regresaran a la tierra y vivieran sus vidas en paz.

Jocelyn estaba sentada en el trono con su hijo muerto en el regazo y Luke la consolaba. Clary bajó a hablar con ellos. Isabelle preguntó si Sebastian le había comentado acerca de alguna posible salida antes de que muriera.

—Él dijo que no era posible. –contestó Clary. —Se cerraron para siempre.

— ¿Así que estamos atrapados aquí para siempre? ¡Eso no puede ser posible! –Isabelle estaba en shock mientras volteaba a ver a Magnus. —Debe haber algún hechizo Magnus.

—Él no mentía, -dijo Magnus. No hay forma de que volvamos a abrir las salidas a Idris.

—Todos le miraban aterrados, pero Magnus se daba cuenta que Alec, que le conocía mucho mejor que los otros, sabía de la ambigüedad de sus palabras.

— No hay manera para ¿nosotros? –aclaró Alec.

—Eso fue lo que dije, -dijo Magnus tratando de cubrirse. —No hay forma de que vuelvan a abrirse.

—No, -recalcó Alec, con voz que dejaba entrever peligro. —Tú dijiste que no había manera que nosotros pudiéramos abrir las puertas, eso quiere decir que alguien más si puede.

Magnus fijó la mirada en él y después en los demás. —Hay cosas más peligrosas que la muerte.

—Quizás debas dejarnos juzgar eso, -dijo Alec.

Magnus levantó una mano a su rostro para limpiar sus cansados ojos. — ¡Dios Bendito! Alexander. Me la he pasado una vida tratando de evitar este recurso, excepto una vez; y aprendí la lección. Una lección no es una lección hasta que la aprendes.

—Pero estas vivo, -señaló Clary. Sobreviviste a la lección.

—No hubiese sido una lección si no lo hubiese hecho. Pero fue una muy dolorosa. Jugar a los dados con mi propia vida es una cosa, pero jugar con la de ustedes...

—De todas formas moriremos aquí, -dijo Jace. —Valdrá la pena el intento. Deja que nos arriesguemos.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo, -dijo Isabelle. Magnus le miró a cada uno y cada uno accedió a tratar. Los ojos de

Alec brillaban de un azul intenso, rogándole para que el también accediera. Entonces Magnus dirigió su mirada al estrado en donde Luke y Jocelyn permanecían de rodillas y suspiró.

—Voto de la mayoría, -dijo. — ¿Sabían que hay un viejo dicho acerca de que los perros y los Nephilim nunca toman en cuenta una advertencia?

—Magnus, -la voz de Alec era aguda.

Magnus sacudió su cabeza y entonces invocó a su padre. Murmullos de líneas de un hechizo en el que al final, Magnus proclamaba ser su hijo y saber que estaba en necesidad de que Asmodeus apareciera.

" _Te invoco como tú hijo, y me declaro responsable de hacerlo_." Cuando abrió los ojos al término de la invocación, cinco pares de ojos estaban en completo shock.

— "Por el Ángel" –dijo Alec, pero una voz de ultratumba hizo un rotundo "No"

Magnus la reconoció enseguida. " _Definitivamente no por tu Ángel"_ –terminó la voz.

Todos giraron al mismo tiempo y ahí estaba Asmodeus. Parecía humano, muy pálido y nada como Magnus pero con unos ojos con pupilas de gato en color verde ámbar iguales a los del hechicero.

— Padre, -llamó Magnus, sintiendo ya pesar en lo que estaba haciendo. —Viniste.

Asmodeus sonrió. —Mi hijo, -dijo. —Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que me llamaste. Estaba empezando a perder la esperanza de que lo volvieras a hacer.

—No lo tenía planeado, -contestó Magnus sarcásticamente. —Ya te llame una vez para confirmar que eras mi padre y con esa vez hubo suficiente.

—Me lastimas, -dijo su padre mientras sonreía a sus acompañantes. —Yo soy Asmodeus, -aclaró como si fuese necesario. —Uno de los Nueve Príncipes del Infierno. ¿Quizás reconozcan mi nombre?

Alec, muy cerca de él hizo un pequeño sonido. Magnus advertía lo paralizado que estaba.

—Yo fui un Seraphin alguna vez, uno de los ángeles, -aclaró Asmodeus. —Parte de una innumerable compañía. Entonces llegó la guerra y caímos como lo hacen las estrellas del Cielo. Yo seguí a la Luz Brillante hacia abajo, La Estrella de la mañana. Yo era su segundo al mando, y cuando él cayó, yo caí con él. El me dio poder en el submundo, y me convirtió en uno de los nueve al mando.

En caso de que se lo pregunten, es preferible reinar en el infierno que servir al cielo. Yo he hecho ambos.

— ¿Tú eres el padre de Magnus? –se atrevió a preguntar Alec. Sus ojos empequeñecidos ante la presencia de Asmodeus se fijaron en los de Magnus. —Cuando sostuviste la piedra luz en el túnel, está cambiaba de colores, ¿eso se debe a ÉL?

—Sí, -contestó Magnus bastante cansado. —Te lo advertí, Alexander. Te dije que esto era algo de lo que no te querías enterar.

—No veo cual es el conflicto. He sido padre de muchos brujos. –dijo. —Pero Magnus es del que estoy más orgulloso.

Asmodeus estaba peor que nunca, pensó Magnus. Quería que todo esto terminara lo más pronto posible. Sabía lo que estaba por venir. Asmodeus pediría su vida como pago para que los otros regresaran a la tierra. Encarar a la muerte no era nada fácil. Especialmente cuando tenía a Alec parado a un lado de él.

—Vamos al grano, -dijo Magnus. — ¿Puedes abrir una puerta, cierto? ¿Enviarnos a Idris de vuelta a nuestro mundo?

— ¿Te gustaría una demostración? –preguntó Asmodeus, y sin más tronó sus dedos con dirección al estrado y al mismo tiempo, Luke, Jocelyn y Sebastian desaparecieron.

— ¡Mamá! –gritó Clary.

—Los he mandado de vuelta a tu mundo. –dijo Asmodeus. —Ahora ya lo saben.

Clary dejó escapar el aire y se dejó ir contra él. — ¿Pero cómo te atreves?

—Bueno, -dijo Asmodeus. —Eso era lo que querían ¿o no? Ahí tienen los primeros dos de a gratis. El resto deberá pagar el precio. Soy un demonio. –aclaró apuntando con el dedo. —En serio, ¿qué es lo que le enseñan a los Nephilim estos días?

—Sé lo que quieres, -hablo Magnus despacio. —Y creo que puedes tenerlo, pero debes prometerme por La Estrella de la Mañana, que enviaras a mis amigos de vuelta a Idris. A todos ellos y que nunca te atreverás a molestarlos. Ellos no estarán en deuda contigo de ninguna forma.

Alec avanzó hacía él, bloqueando la vista de su padre. —Espera, detente un segundo, -dijo. —No, Magnus. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con lo que él quiere? ¿Por qué estás hablando como si tú no fueras a regresar a Idris con nosotros?

—Hay un momento, -dijo Asmodeus. — En el que todos deben volver a vivir en la casa de sus padres. Ahora es el momento para Magnus.

—En la casa de mi padre hay mansiones, -suspiró Jace. —Magnus, él no puede estar implicando... No es como que él quiere llevarte de regreso con él, ¿o sí? De regreso al...

— ¿Al infierno?, -terminó Asmodeus calmadamente. —No, no precisamente. Como Magnus lo dijo, Edom es mi reino. Lo comparto con Lilith. Pero vino su pequeña cría y se acomodó para dejar solo desgaste a las tierras y destruyó parte de mi mundo. Después ustedes destruyeron la mitad de la población de los Skeptron que tenía. –Y entonces se dirigió a Jace directamente y en tono bastante petulante. —toma una gran cantidad de energía mantener un reino. Nos manejamos a través del poder que dejamos atrás en la gran ciudad de Pandemonium, el fuego en el que caímos, pero también hay un tiempo en el que debemos reponernos y no hay nada mejor que una vida inmortal para llenar el vacío.

Lo que sucedió después sorprendió totalmente a Magnus. Los cinco encabezados por Alec se movieron inmediatamente, formando un bloqueo entre Magnus y su padre. — ¿Quieres tomar su vida? –preguntó Clary bastante indignada. —De veras que eres cruel y estúpido incluso para ser un demonio. ¿Cómo es posible que quieras matar a tu propio hijo?

Asmodeus dejó escapar una funesta y vil carcajada, — ¡Asombroso! Míralos, Magnus. Estos chicos en verdad te aman y quieren protegerte. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Cuándo seas enterrado me aseguraré de grabar en tu tumba: Magnus Bane, amado por los Nephilim.

— ¡No lo tocaras! –dijo Alec. A Magnus le encantó la seguridad y el aplomo en su voz, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que su corazón se partía en dos. Quizás, es que ya se te olvidó qué es lo que hacemos nosotros los Nephilim, pero por si acaso, matamos demonios. Incluso esos, príncipes del Infierno.

—Oh no, yo sé lo que hacen. Mi pobre pariente Abbadon al que torcieron y nuestra princesa Lilith a la que esparcieron en el vacío. Aunque, ella regresara. Ella siempre tendrá un lugar aquí en Edom. Es por eso que le permití a su hijo que se estableciera aquí, aunque debo admitir que no creí que fuera a hacer el desmadre que hizo. –aclaró Asmodeus. —No, yo no planeo matar a Magnus. Eso sería desastroso, y tonto. Además, si lo quisiera podría haber arreglado su muerte desde cuando. Es su vida entregada libremente lo que me interesa. Su vida inmortal es la que tiene el poder. Un gran poder que me ayudará a reponer mi reino de energía.

Magnus no alcanzaba a verlo debido a la barrera humana que formaban los cinco frente a él.

— ¡Pero él es tu hijo! –dijo Isabelle, que en realidad no lograba entender el hecho de que a los demonios no les importara sus hijos.

Magnus escondió sus manos en los bolsillos, sentía pena por los muchachos.

—Y él permanecerá conmigo, -dijo Asmodeus. —En espíritu por lo menos.

Alec se giró entonces. — ¿Quiere tomar tu inmortalidad?

¡Exactamente! –confirmó Magnus.

—Pero ¿sobrevivirías? Solo ya no serías inmortal. Magnus veía el dolor en los ojos de Magnus y no sabía qué hacer con el dolor en su corazón. Lo amaba tanto. Estaba seguro que este era el final para ambos. "¿Por qué? Pensó. ¿Por qué rompí con él? Todas estas semanas sin él y viviendo miserablemente. Verlo aquí en Edom nuevamente, solo para ser separados nuevamente, y esta vez para siempre.

—Mi inmortalidad se irá, -dijo Magnus tratando de suavizar sus palabras lo más que pudo. —Pero todos los años que he vivido me llegarán de golpe. No podría sobrevivir a eso. Casi 400 años de mi vida, todos al mismo tiempo; es demasiado incluso si eres de los que se unta crema regularmente.

—No, no puedes, -dijo Alec, rogándole que no lo hiciera a través de la agonía de sus ojos. —Acaba de decir que debes estar dispuesto a entregar tu vida para que funcione, solo di que no.

Magnus le miró con todo el infinito amor del que fue capaz, pero también con infinita tristeza.

 _Mi adorado Alec. Lo lamento tanto. Lo último que hubiese querido era herirte de este modo._

Alec dio un paso hacia él.

—Alexander, no puedo decir que no, -le aclaró Magnus casi solo para él. —De hacerlo así, estaría condenándolos a todos a una muerte segura. Moriríamos de hambre y nuestras cenizas cubrirían la plaga de demonios en este reino.

—Bien, -dijo Alec. —Cada uno de nosotros estaría dispuesto a dar su vida para salvar la tuya.

Magnus le miró intrigado. Después a la cara de los demás, cada uno confirmando lo que Alec acababa de decir. Tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar. Sabía que tenía que convencerles.

—He vivido una larga vida, -dijo Magnus. —Tantos años y no, no parecen suficientes. No mentiré diciendo que lo son. Quisiera seguir viviendo, -entonces se dirigió a Alec en un ruego. —Principalmente por ti, Alec. Nunca había deseado vivir tanto como en estos últimos meses, a tú lado.

Los ojos de Alec se llenaron de lágrimas. —Moriremos juntos, -dijo. —Por lo menos deja que me quede contigo.

—No. Debes regresar. –rogó Magnus. — Debes volver al mundo.

—Yo no quiero el mundo. Te quiero a ti. –declaró Alec con una seguridad en su voz, que hizo temblar a Magnus.

El brujo cerró los ojos y recordó lo que había dicho Luke. Como se había comparado el mismo con Lucifer y a Alec con Dios.

 _Soy lo bastante egoísta para querer que la persona que me ama me elija a mí, pero un Nephilim siempre elegirá el mundo._

Aun así, Alec no escogía el mundo. Alec no quería el mundo, lo quería a él.

Magnus vio un futuro ante él entonces, un futuro donde los dos estarían juntos, bailaría un poco, reirían otro más y podrían tener esperanza.

No quería que Alec partiera, que viviera sin él, pero no siempre obtenemos lo que queremos.


	72. Así, salimos a ver las estrellas

**Chapter 72** **: Thence We Came Forth to Rebehold the Stars**

AMS 72 _Así, salimos a mirar las estrellas_

 **Notes:**

Disclaimer: El título de este capítulo es tomado de Dante, Inferno, XXXIV, línea 139

 _ **Alec**_

—Bueno, -dijo Alec. Cada uno de nosotros estaría dispuesto a dar su vida para salvar la tuya.

Magnus fijo su vista en él y después la pasó por el rostro de cada uno de los otros, solo para confirmar lo que Alec acababa de decir. El cazador pudo notar como las facciones de Magnus se suavizaron debido a la sorpresa que le causó confirmar lo dicho por él. Magnus respiró profundamente y Alec supo que iba a tratar de persuadirles.

—He vivido una larga vida, -dijo Magnus. —Tantos años y no, no parecen suficientes. No mentiré diciendo que lo son. Quisiera seguir viviendo. -entonces se dirigió a Alec en un ruego. —Principalmente por ti, Alec. Nunca había deseado vivir tanto como en estos últimos meses. A tú lado por supuesto.

Esas últimas palabras fueron un balde de agua fría en el rostro para Alec. La idea de vivir con Magnus y la cruel realidad de esa imposibilidad era demasiado.

—Entonces moriremos juntos, -había contestado Alec. — Por lo menos, déjame permanecer a tu lado,

—No, Debes regresar. –dijo Magnus, implorando. —Debes volver al mundo.

—Yo no quiero el mundo, te quiero a ti. –había sido la respuesta de Alec, en una voz cargada de dolor ante el golpe de la verdad. Regresar a Idris sin Magnus, ¿qué caso tendría? Magnus cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente otra vez. Alec podía ver el dolor que esto le estaba causando también a él.

—No puedes quedarte conmigo, -dijo Magnus finalmente, abriendo sus ojos para verle. También estaban llorosos. —No habrá nada de mí. Los demonios tomarán la fuerza de mi vida y mi cuerpo sucumbirá ante eso. Cuatrocientos años, ¿recuerdas?

—El demonio, -aclaró Asmodeus. — ¡Puedes decir mi nombre, mientras me aburren! ¿Mínimo?

Alec apenas si había escuchado, todo lo que daba vueltas en su cabeza era las palabras de Magnus, "No habrá nada de mi"

—Terminemos con esto mi pequeño, -agregó Asmodeus. —No tengo toda la eternidad para esperarlos. Y ustedes tampoco.

—Tengo que salvarte, Alec. –dijo Magnus. —A ti y a todos los que amas. Es un precio pequeño, ¿no lo crees? Al final, por todos ustedes.

—No será a todos los que amo, -murmuró Alec. Sus ojos ardían y su corazón pendía de un hilo. Un dolor agudo, insuperable, se clavaba en su pecho. —No, -sacudió la cabeza y tiró de Magnus para acercarlo a él.

Magnus enterró sus manos en los hombros de Alec y se inclinó para besarle. Un beso amargo y desesperado, pero era todo lo que necesitaba. Magnus clavaba dolorosamente sus dedos en sus hombros pero Alec ni siquiera lo notaba. No quería dejar ir a Magnus. Aun así, éste se alejó de él y giró, encarando a su padre.

Solo quedó el vacío en Alec. Ahí en donde había estado la calidez de Magnus, y el precipicio comenzó a abrirse. La oscuridad y una caída sin final esperando por él.

—Está bien, -anunció Magnus. Alec cerró sus ojos, anticipándose a lo que venía. El precipicio y la oscuridad envolviéndolo más y más. Estaba seguro que las siguientes palabras de su amado pondrían final a su vida y él caería, tal como lo hizo Lucifer del cielo.

 _Abandone toda esperanza, aquel que entre aquí_

—Bueno, ¡tómame! –dijo Magnus. —Te doy mi vida. Yo estoy…

Pero antes que Magnus pudiese terminar la oración, alguien más dijo las palabras. " _ **Estoy dispuesto"**_ Alec abrió los ojos y vio a Simon parado frente a Magnus.

Asmodeus arqueaba las cejas desconcertado. — ¿De qué se trata esto?

Alec tampoco estaba seguro de lo que sucedía, pero Isabelle, reaccionó inmediatamente al repentino cambio de eventos. —No, Simon. ¡No!

—Yo también soy inmortal. Toma mi vida. Toma mi inmortalidad. –dijo Simon.

— ¡Ahh! –suspiró Asmodeus. Azazel me había contado de ti. Un vampiro no es nada interesante, pero un vampiro diurno, tú llevas el poder del sol en las venas. La luz del sol y la inmortalidad, eso es poder de verdad.

—Sí, si tomas mi inmortalidad en lugar de la de Magnus, entonces estoy dispuesto. _**Yo estoy…**_

— ¡Simon! –chilló Clary.

—Estoy dispuesto. –volvió a decir Simon mirando a todos alrededor. Alec no podía ni moverse. Solo observaba sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Dios, no Simon, -dijo Magnus. Alec se giró a verlo. Sonaban tristes sus palabras y sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero aún seguía ahí. Alec no sabía lo que significaba para Simon. Y definitivamente no deseaba nada malo para ese chico, que era el novio de su hermana. Pero pensaba en la oscuridad y una parte de él estaba gritando de felicidad al saber que Magnus seguía con vida y que después de todo, quizás había una posibilidad para que no muriera.

—Solo tengo 17, -aclaró Simon. —Si él toma mi inmortalidad, yo viviré mi vida. No moriré aquí. Además, yo nunca quise la inmortalidad, nunca pedí ser vampiro. No desee que esto pasara.

—No vivirás tu vida, -Isabelle estaba gritando y Alec se sentía culpable por el muy remoto, pero presente sentimiento de felicidad. —Si Asmodeus toma tu inmortalidad, entonces serás un cuerpo, Simon. Eres un muerto.

—Eres una chica muy estúpida, -intervino Asmodeus. —Soy un Príncipe del Infierno. Puedo cruzar las paredes entre los mundos. Puedo construirlos y destruirlos. ¿De verdad crees que no puedo darle la vuelta a la transformación que cambia a un humano en vampiro? ¿Crees que no puedo hacer que ese corazón lata de nuevo? Eso es un juego de niños.

—Pero ¿por qué lo harías? –indagó Clary. — ¿Por qué harías que viviera de nuevo? Eres un demonio. A ti no te importa nada.

—No me importa, -contestó el demonio. —Pero quiero hacerlo. Hay una cosa más que quiero de ustedes. Un objeto más para cerrar el trato. –Asmodeus hizo una mueca y sus dientes brillaron como cristales.

— ¿Cómo? –La voz de Magnus se quebró. — ¿Qué más es lo que quieres?

Alec se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano. Magnus se aferró a esta, entrelazando sus dedos.

Resulta que Asmodeus estaba pidiendo la memoria de Simon. Este conservaría su vida, pero la viviría como un mundano, sin ningún contacto con el Mundo de las Sombras. Clary e Isabelle trataron de detenerlo, de hacer que Simon cambiara de opinión, pero era demasiado tarde para eso. Simon estaba decidido a continuar con eso y ellos tendrían que afrontarlo. El trato ya estaba hecho.

Asmodeus colocó una mano encima de Simon y tomó su inmortalidad y sus recuerdos. También hizo que el corazón volviera a latir. Después de eso, lo envió de regreso a Nueva York. Después Alec solo vio el movimiento de un Portal y únicamente el roce de la mano de Magnus lo mantenía en la realidad. Y de repente, se encontraban todos en Idris. Todo había terminado.

Alec revisó el salón de los Acuerdos. Ahí habían reaparecido. Era un caos total. Un mundo de Cazadores de Sombras impactados ante la aparición de todos ellos. Jace y Clary junto con Isabelle. El único faltante, Simon. Pera para Alec, sostener la mano de Magnus lo era todo. Lucía bastante cansado pero estaba vivo. Acababan de ascender del infierno.

" _Así, salimos a mirar las estrellas." –_ escuchó Alec a Magnus citando a Dante junto a él. Alec se giró a verle, justo en el momento en el que sus piernas dieron de sí y se derrumbó hacia el suelo. En un rápido movimiento, Alec estiró sus brazos atrapándolo antes de llegar al piso. Le ayudó a sentarse con él, ahí mismo y Magnus se reclinó en él. Entonces, pudo Magnus finalmente descansar, cerrando sus ojos y acomodando la cabeza en Alec.

Alec tomó su mano. — Toma mi fuerza, Magnus. Cúrate con mi energía. –le pidió.

—No puedo. –la voz de Magnus apenas audible. —Estoy demasiado débil para hacerlo y mi magia aún no regresa. –Magnus temblaba en los brazos de Alec. —Solo sostenme por un momento. –La voz de Magnus se apagó y Alec le abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su cabeza en el pelo de Magnus. —Creí que te había perdido. –murmuró. — ¡Por el Ángel! Pensé que te había perdido para siempre. Pero ¿te pondrás bien? ¿Cierto? Vivirás.

—Viviré, -contestó Magnus con la voz en un hilo. Su respiración estaba estable. También los latidos de su corazón. Alec lo sentía en su mano y como el pulso corría a lo largo de su pecho. Magnus tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado sobre el de Alec. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido. Demasiado exhausto y agotado para permanecer despierto un instante más.

Alec se quedó ahí sin hacer ruido. Su mejilla estaba recargada en la cabeza de Magnus y se daba tiempo para observar a su alrededor. Isabelle lloraba y a él le dolía el corazón al verla. Simon estaba vivo, pero había desaparecido de su mundo. De vuelta al mundo de los mundanos con absoluto no conocimiento del Mundo de las sombras. Clary también tenía lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Jace la rodeaba con sus brazos. Luke estaba hablando con la Cónsul cuando alguien se detuvo frente a Alec, bloqueando su vista. Era su madre. —Alec, mi cielo, -su voz preocupada y ansiosa. — ¿Estas bien? ¿Estás herido? –entonces fijó la vista en Magnus. — ¿Está él herido? ¿Qué tiene?

—Estoy bien, -contestó Alec. —Estuvimos en Edom, mamá. Para regresar a los prisioneros. –Alec jaló bastante aire a los pulmones antes de continuar. —Pero la dimensión estaba matando a Magnus. –Miró hacía abajo, al brujo dormido en sus brazos. Estaba extremadamente pálido y hundido de la piel. Con un gesto tierno, retiró el cabello que caía en su frente. —Vivirá, ahora que hemos regresado. Pero está exhausto. Con suerte, eso es todo.

Un hermano silencioso apareció junto a ellos y su madre se acercó a hablar con él. Alec alcanzó a captar las palabras, dimensión del infierno y cuarentena. Les veía y pudo entender la última oración del hermano, "Necesitamos separar a los Subterráneos de los Cazadores de Sombras. Los subterráneos tienen una parte de demonio en la sangre. Ellos reaccionan diferente en otras dimensiones. Debemos observarlos por separado a cada uno.

—No, -gritó Alec. —No voy a dejarlo.

Maryse preguntó si era absolutamente necesario, a lo que el Hermano contestó que sí. Maryse se sentó en cuclillas de nuevo y estiró una mano para tocar el hombro de Alec. —Alec, -empezó a decir.

—No, -reafirmó Alec necio a entender. —Quiero estar ahí para cuando despierte. Necesito estar ahí con él.

—Sí, lo sé. Es importante, cariño. Pero debes estar en cuarentena.

—Entonces que nos pongan en cuarentena juntos. –arguyó Alec.

Maryse sacudió la cabeza. —Sabes bien que eso no es posible. Vamos, deja que el Hermano se lleve a Magnus. Alec apretó los brazos alrededor del brujo y agitó la cabeza negando. No había manera en la que él lo dejara ir. Maryse suspiró y se levantó pero para entonces, Jace había llegado. Este se sentó a un lado de Alec y colocó su mano en su hombro.

—Te lo dije, -habló suavemente, —Cuando estuvimos en Edom. Se te permite que me necesites también. Y ahora, me necesitas. Toma mis manos. –Jace quitó la mano del hombro y extendió ambas para Alec. Despacio, pero muy despacio, Alec tomó sus manos y las alejó de Magnus. —Es solo por pocos días, -aseguró Jace apretando las manos de su parabatai en señal de apoyo.

El Hermano Silencioso se inclinó para levantar a Magnus en peso. Magnus ni siquiera reaccionó. Estaba perdido para el mundo. Alec observó cómo su cabeza se reclinaba completamente en el cuerpo del Hermano e hizo el intento de levantarse, pero Jace lo detuvo. Alec solo pudo ver al Hermano alejarse con Magnus en sus brazos. Quería seguirlo, pero Jace lo sostenía a él. —Debes dejar que se lo lleven. Tienes que ser fuerte, Alec.

Alec asintió y respiró profundamente. Cerró los ojos por un instante para recobrar valor. —Está bien, -dijo mirando a Jace seriamente. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo cansado que su parabatai lucia. —Gracias. –dijo entonces. –Jace apretó su hombro. —No hay problema. –contestó Jace como respuesta. Se giraron hacia Maryse que no perdía detalle. — ¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Alec.

—Necesitan estar en cuarentena. Todos ustedes. –ordenó Maryse.

Alec se aproximó a Isabelle que seguía hundida en el piso y tiró de ella para levantarla, —Vamos Izzy, -La envolvió en sus brazos y se encaminaron hacia el Basilias.


	73. En cuarentena

**Chapter 73** **: In Quarantine**

AMS 73 En cuarentena

 _ **Magnus**_

Al despertar, Magnus se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de blanco. Sábanas blancas, paredes blancas, techo blanco. Lo segundo era azul. Una persona sentada junto a él, usando una bufanda azul sobre piel Azul. Catarina, pensó.

—Hola, ¿estás despierto? –pregunto Catarina.

Magnus pensó que era una pregunta tonta. Estaba mirándola, o ¿no? Un claro síntoma de estar despierto. Él asintió.

— ¿En dónde estoy?

¿Estás en una sala especial del Basilias en Alicante. Acceso especial para Subterráneos especiales. –dijo Catarina algo sarcástica y Magnus solo arqueó las cejas.

—Así que, escuché que estuviste con tu padre en Edom, -continúo Catarina. —Lamento mucho haberte regresado la invitación. Debí ser yo la que estuviera ahí.

—No digas tonterías, -contestó Magnus con un movimiento de su mano. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?

—Cerca de un día. Te he curado. Estabas en muy mal estado cuando te trajeron. Vas a tener que permanecer aquí, por lo menos otras 24 horas.

Magnus cerró los ojos. Se sentía cansado, pero ya no enfermo o mareado como cuando estaba en Edom. "Edom," evocó en su memoria. Esta regresaba a él como torbellino. Los ojos azules y brillosos de Alec. "No quiero el mundo, te quiero a ti."

— ¿Dónde está Alec? –preguntó Magnus.

—Todos los Cazadores de Sombras que llegaron de Edom están en cuarentena en el Basilias. Eso es todo lo que sé. Así que asumo que está ahí.

— ¿Podrías ir a ver si está bien? –pidió Magnus, preocupado y deseando ser él mismo el que pudiera ir. Quería hablar con él y decirle que él tampoco deseaba el mundo. Todo lo que quería y siempre había deseado desde el primer momento que lo vio, fue estar con él. Catarina dijo que pediría el permiso y después dejó el cuarto. Magnus se sentó entonces, y hecho una mirada alrededor. En el buró a un lado de la cama se encontraba su cuaderno negro. Lo tomó y lo abrió. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la inscripción de la primera página.

 _Querido Alec,_

 _Amarte, ¿Acaso hay algo mejor?_

Le dio vuelta a las páginas releyendo parte de las historias que ya había escrito. Entonces tomó una pluma y se dedicó a escribir un poco más. Historias de París y Londres. Escribió su mudanza a Nueva York y el Dry´s bar que instaló durante la prohibición. Contó sobre el Hotel Dumort y se topó con un bloqueo en su memoria. Lanzó un rápido conjuro de revelación que se vio adornado con elegantes chispas azules saliendo de sus dedos.

Un buen signo, de hecho. Su magia estaba regresando pero el conjuro no había funcionado. Catarina regresó en ese momento, con comida en una bandeja. Un tazón de sopa y algo de pan. Magnus frunció la nariz. — ¿Podrían darme algo más sustancial?

—No. Vamos a empezar con algo ligero. No has comido en días. –Catarina sonaba bastante como la enfermera que era. —Es importante empezar con comida ligera, para la digestión.

Magnus lo dejo por la paz, sabía que era inútil discutir con Catarina. — ¿Cómo está Alec? –preguntó.

—Está bien, -contestó Catarina. —No he hablado con él, obviamente, pero el Hermano Zachariah me ha asegurado que está bien.

—Bueno, -Magnus se sintió un poco mejor con la información y comenzó a ingerir la sopa y después el pan. Entonces le preguntó a Catarina por el bloqueo en su mente.

—Oh, sí. –dijo ella. —Me pediste que lo hiciera debido a Camille. ¿Estás seguro que quieres escuchar la historia?

—Sí, -contestó Magnus. —Estoy escribiendo la historia de mi vida.

— ¿Por qué? –Catarina estaba sorprendida por la confesión.

—Porque Alec quiere saber de mí. Y si él quiere saber de mí, yo estoy dispuesto a dejar que me conozca. Así que, le daré mi pasado.

Catarina asintió y comenzó a contar la historia de vampiros adictos y una Camille rota y débil'. Magnus escribió todo lo que ella le decía al mismo tiempo que pensaba en la Camille que ya no estaba. Se había ido. Tal como Ragnor y Raphael. Gente que se supone debería estar en su vida para siempre. Sintió una inmensa tristeza al recordar a todos ellos. Tenían sus debilidades, Camille unas muy grandes, pero eran sus amigos. Ellos fueron parte de su vida. Sin embargo, escribir acerca de ellos le hacía sentir feliz. Feliz porque sabía que Alec podría leer acerca de ellos algún día. Ellos habían sido parte de su vida y habían ayudado a formar la persona que ahora era.

Mientras que escribía, se dio cuenta de que Alec estuvo en lo correcto al pedir que se abriera. Y que miedo le había dado hacerlo. Y ¿todo por qué? Ni siquiera lo entendía. Era bueno abrirse y compartir. Cada hombre es una isla y la única manera de construir un puente entre las dos islas era hablar. Comunicar lo que hay en el interior.

Magnus estaba dispuesto a comunicarse ahora. Para cambiar. No solo por Alec pero para él mismo. Alec había salvado su vida, al haber entrado en la suya con su entusiasmo y su juventud. Su disponibilidad para entregarse a él y lograr que él estuviera dispuesto a cambiar. Eso hacía feliz a Magnus, pero también ansioso, porqué después de todo lo dicho en Edom, aún no estaban juntos. Y a saber, lo que Alec estaba pensando en estos momentos y exactamente ¿qué era lo que quería?

Magnus miró a la primera página del cuaderno y decidió añadir un poco más a lo prescrito. Debía por lo menos, tratar de persuadir a Alec y dejarle saber que era completamente suyo. Su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma.

Querido Alec,

Amarte, ¿Acaso hay algo más grande?

 _Sé que no, es una verdad que se hizo más firme en las últimas semanas con lo que ha pasado. Has salvado mi vida. Me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me has cambiado. Yo había dicho que no podía cambiar pero estaba equivocado. Puedo cambiar, tú puedes hacerme cambiar. Solo no me había dado cuenta. Y siento mucho que hayas tenido que esperar tanto tiempo por mí, y casi te pierdo. Pero ahora estamos vivos y mientras escribo esto, ruego porque me aceptes de vuelta y me permitas amarte. Porque eso es todo lo que quiero en mi vida. Amarte._

 _Hay una cita en la Biblia, que dice: No te preocupes por el mañana, porque el mañana pasará por sí solo. No voy a preocuparme nunca más por nosotros. Tomaré cada día como llegue, contigo. Tú le das significado a cada uno de mis días. Entiendes todas las cosas nuevas y hermosas. Esta es ahora mi promesa para ti: Esta es mi historia, aquí está mi vida. Te entrego todo mi pasado y puedes tener todo mi futuro. Tendremos el día de hoy juntos, Alexander, si me aceptas._

 _Yo soy Del todo Tuyo_

 _Magnus_

Cerró el cuaderno y después sus ojos. Sintiéndose con ánimos como para soñar en un mundo en donde Alec le permitiera amarle.

 _ **Alec**_

Alec siguió a Jace mecánicamente. Su brazo alrededor de su hermana mientras caminaban al Basilias dentro de una sala separada. La puerta se cerró y un Hermano Silencioso les pidió que se relajaran un poco. Serían examinados enseguida para ver cómo les había afectado el estar durante días en un mundo demoníaco.

La primera cosa que hicieron fue darse un baño caliente. Al pararse bajo el chorro del agua notó como el hedor de Edom dejaba su cuerpo y se deslizaba a través del drenaje. Se sentía bien volver a estar limpio. Estaba preocupado por Magnus y por Isabelle. Jamás la había visto tan alterada. Pero fuera de eso, estaba bien. Magnus iba a estar bien. Jace estaba bien, Izzy, Clary... Todos habían sobrevivido. Algo que Alec no pensó fuera posible.

El veredicto de los Hermanos Silenciosos había sido 2 días de cuarentena para asegurarse de que todas las enfermedades y toxinas salieran de sus cuerpos. Dos días sin contacto alguno con el mundo exterior. Alec había pedido ver a Magnus pero no le dieron permiso.

— ¿Por qué?- había cuestionado, y estaba realmente furioso. —Él estuvo en

Edom con nosotros. ¿Por qué no puede estar con nosotros ahora?

—Porque, Alec Lightwood, él es un brujo. Y lo lamento, pero ellos requieren de métodos diferentes para sanar debido a que ellos reaccionan diferente en otras dimensiones. ¿Entiendes eso? –contestó el Hermano Silencioso en su particular modo de hablar, sin emoción. Aun así, Alec sentía que estaba siendo juzgado. Juzgado por amar a un brujo. Estaba alterado y tenía toda la intención de gritarle al Hermano, pero, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Jace contestó por él, —Él entiende. Alec asintió poco gustoso y se sentó en la cama.

—Pero no sabemos cómo está él. ¿Podrían darnos informes?

—Veré que puedo hacer. –dijo el Hermano. —Sugiero a todos ustedes que duerman un poco para que recuperen energías. –el Hermano dio la vuelta y se retiró del cuarto al mismo tiempo que Jace se sentaba a un lado de Alec en la cama. —Dos días, Alec. Vamos, sobrevivirás a eso.

Isabelle resopló un poco. —No veo porque quieres verle con tanta urgencia. Solo ignorará tus preguntas y actuará como si no tuvieras el derecho a saber nada de él.

—Isabelle, -reprobó Clary. — ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque, -contestó Izzy encogiéndose de hombros. —No quiero que Alec vaya corriendo hacia él sin hacer que nada de lo que estaba mal en su relación cambie.

Alec le miró duramente. Se arrastró hasta la cama y se quedó mirando al cielo. —Tienes razón, Izzy. –dijo y cerró los ojos pensando en sus palabras.

 _No quiero el mundo, te quiero a ti._

Eso es lo que le había dicho a Magnus y no había cambiado ahora que estaban de regreso en Idris. A él no le importaba si estaban en Idris o en Nueva York. Si tenía que elegir, se quedaba con Magnus. Pero Isabelle estaba en lo correcto. Sabía que no podía regresar a él si nada cambiaba. En Nueva York había pedido él cambio porque era necesario. Necesitaba un cambio en Magnus. Que éste se abriera y compartiera su vida con él y no estaba seguro que Magnus estuviese dispuesto a hacerlo.

Le dolía. Físicamente estaba herido. La idea de amar a alguien tanto y esperar vivir una vida juntos, solo para darse cuenta que esa persona no estaba tan dispuesta a entregarse. Alec suspiró profundamente. Deseaba con toda su alma poder levantarse de esa cama e ir a dónde Magnus para pedirle que reconsiderara tener un futuro juntos.

Se preguntaba qué pasaría si Magnus le rechazaba una vez más. ¿Sería capaz de continuar después de eso? ¿Después de un rompimiento?

Por supuesto que mucha gente sobrevive a los rompimientos. Y Alec estaba seguro que él también sobreviviría, pero no podía creer que llegaría ese momento en su vida en el que tendría que recordar los impresionantes meses que pasó al lado del hermosísimo e impactante novio y no sentir una inevitable tristeza y un agudo dolor debido a la pérdida. Él había entregado su corazón completa e irrevocablemente. No había firmado ninguna póliza de garantía.

Después de dos días de cuarentena, finalmente se les había permitido dejar el hospital. Maryse y Robert llegaron a recogerlos y llevarlos a casa. Afuera, vio a Magnus otra vez. Lucia joven y hermoso. Aun un poco pálido y cansado, pero completamente sano. El corazón de Alec dio un salto al verlo, pero no pudo mover un hueso para caminar hacia él. Magnus no lo vio, estaba platicando con una mujer con piel de tono azul a la que Alec reconoció como Catarina. Maryse puso su mano en el brazo de Alec. —Vamos, necesitamos ir a cambiarnos para la junta del consejo. Ya lo verás allá. ¿Está bien? Tendrás tiempo suficiente para hablar con él.

Alec asintió y dio la vuelta para cruzar el Ángel Lane hacia la casa de los Inquisidores. Maryse le dijo que ella y Robert se quedarían una semana más en Idris, después de la junta. —Quiero que seas el encargado del Instituto durante esa semana, -dijo. — ¿Lo harás? Tendrás que partir mañana con Jace e Isabelle.

Alec volvió a asentir, esta vez sorprendido por la petición. — ¿Estás segura que ya puedo encargarme del Instituto y quedarme en tu lugar?

—Por supuesto que lo estoy, Alexander, -su madre volteo a verle intrigada. —Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Eres un hombre maravilloso y un buen Cazador de Sombras. Estoy absolutamente segura de que puedes con el cargo.

Él le sonrió al saber la gran apreciación que su madre sentía por él. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y apretó su mano.

—Te amo, Alec. Desde el primer momento que supe que estabas en mí. Y cuando te vi por primera vez el día que naciste, ese fue el momento más feliz de mi vida. –Sus ojos brillaban de emoción al verle. —Te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

—Yo también te amo, -respondió Alec. En ese momento se dio cuenta que si tenía que vivir sin Magnus, sería difícil, pero podría hacerlo. No estaba solo.


	74. Tú eres mis tantas primeras cosas

**Chapter 74** **: You Are My First So Many Things**

AMS 74 Eres mis tantas primeras cosas

 _Por lo que no te preocupes por el mañana, el mañana se hará cargo de sí mismo. Cada día tiene suficientes problemas propios._

Matthew 6:34

 _ **Magnus**_

La Paz Fría era ridícula. Significaba problemas para las hadas en todo el mundo y para siempre. Solo una cosa podía resultar en el futuro y eso era una explosión, es decir, una guerra. Eso era como la paz fría después de la Primera Guerra Mundial. La paz había llevado a la Alemania a la bancarrota y a Hitler, que después terminó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Los Cazadores de Sombras no le daban importancia al asunto y menos a la historia de los mundanos o a la clemencia. Eran personas rudas que no congeniaban con la compasión.

Magnus dejó el Salón tan pronto como le fue posible salir sin parecer irrespetuoso. Solo los Cazadores de Sombras de más influencia permanecían dentro para discutir los tecnicismos. Los Representantes de los Submundos también debían permanecer adentro, pero Magnus ya había tenido suficiente.

Había visto a Alec dejar el lugar, después de que la Clave había votado a favor de exiliar a Helen Blackthorn, solo porque la chica llevaba sangre de hada en las venas. El rostro de Alec estaba inescrutable pero Magnus captaba el coraje en sus ojos debido a la injusticia. Alec no estaba de acuerdo con estos actos sin clemencia de parte de algunos de los Cazadores de Sombras. Él habría dicho que Helen no podía hacer nada. Así había nacido ella y no era como que ella misma hubiese hecho algo malo.

Pero ya no había nada que hacer al respecto, los que habían votado en contra del exilio eran minoría.

Magnus bajo las escaleras del Salón y se detuvo un momento en la Plaza del Ángel a recordar la fiesta que habían celebrado ahí, después de la Guerra Mortal. Lo felices que habían estado él y Alec. Ahora la Guerra Oscura había terminado y Magnus no era capaz de sentir ni un poco de esa felicidad. Por el contrario se sentía con miedo, vulnerable y nervioso. Sus manos bajaron al bolsillo en el que cargaba su cuaderno negro. Recobró valor. Ya era tiempo. Era el momento de encarar a sus demonios y hablar con Alec. Aclarar las cosas y rezarle a Dios para que volviera con él.

Giró hacia la calle en donde estaba la casa del Inquisidor y apresuró el paso queriendo llegar a Alec. Al llegar a la casa, un sentimiento inexplicable le hizo mirar hacia arriba y ahí fue que lo vio. Alec estaba sentado en el techo de la casa, con los pies colgando del borde, mirando a la distancia. El corazón de Magnus dio un vuelco al verlo, pero se aproximó a la puerta. Tronó los dedos y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Lo hizo así porque no estaba dispuesto a esperar a Isabelle. Pues de hecho, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estuviese en casa. Robert y Maryse aún estaban en el Salón, y no tenía idea de dónde andaban Jace y Clary.

Subió las escaleras, combatiendo la urgencia de correr. Poniéndose más nervioso en cada escalón. En el segundo piso, entró por la puerta del cuarto que estaba más cerca a dónde Alec estaba sentado. Era sin duda el cuarto de Alec, se dio cuenta en cuanto entró. Un feo suéter estaba tendido sobre la cama y los zapatos de Alec estaban colocados cerca de la puerta. La ventana estaba abierta y Magnus trepó a través de esta para buscar a Alec. Este seguía sentado donde mismo. Magnus analizó su espalda. Sus hombros estaban tensos y Magnus era capaz de leer sus pensamientos con solo verlo. Muy probablemente se estaba culpando por el exilio al que Helen acababa de ser condenada.

—No podrías haber hecho algo más. Deja de culparte por ello. –dijo y se movió con cuidado hacia la parte baja del tejado, al mismo tiempo que notaba como Alec se tensaba al escuchar su voz.

— ¿Cómo subiste aquí arriba? –preguntó.

Magnus se sentó a su lado, un poco más alejado de lo que hubiese querido pero tenía miedo de estar muy cerca demasiado pronto. Alec le había dicho en Edom que lo quería a él más de lo que quería el mundo. Pero aun así, Magnus no estaba completamente seguro de la disponibilidad de Alec de regresar con él.

Vio a Alec observándole en una mezcla añoranza y extrañeza y era esta última la que le hacía temer a Magnus.

—Debí decir algo, -dijo Alec. —Yo voté en contra de la decisión de todos modos.

—Lo sé. –aclaró Magnus al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cabeza. —Tú y otras diez personas. Pero los superaron en número. La gente se asusta y toman a mal a cualquiera que es diferente. Es el mismo ciclo y lo he visto un mil de veces.

—Sí, pero me hace sentir inútil. –dijo Alec.

—Totalmente lo contrario. –Magnus levantó la vista al cielo en donde aparecían las primeras estrellas. —Salvaste mi vida.

— ¿En Edom? –agregó Alec. —Ayudé, pero en realidad tú salvaste tu propia vida.

—No solo en Edom, -aclaró Magnus, esperando que Alec entendiera y que lo que estaba diciendo tuviera sentido para él. —Yo estaba... Tengo casi 400 años Alexander. Los Brujos, cuando se hacen viejos, comienzan a endurecerse. Pierden la habilidad de sentir cosas. Deja de importarles muchas y ya no se emocionan o se sorprenden tan fácilmente. Siempre me dije a mi mismo que eso no me pasaría nunca a mí. Que yo trataría de ser como Peter Pan, nunca crecer, y siempre tratar de retener ese sentido para maravillarme. Siempre estar enamorado y ser sorprendido. Estar abierto a ser herido tanto como a ser feliz. Pero en los últimos veinte años o algo así me he ido alejando. No había habido nadie antes de ti. Nadie al que amara. Nadie que tuviera la habilidad de sorprenderme o de robarme el aliento. Hasta que apareciste en esa fiesta, estaba empezando a pensar que no volvería a ser capaz de sentir algo tan fuerte nunca más. Miraba a Alec para captar su reacción, pero el Cazador de Sombras solo veía sus manos. Magnus no podía leer su rostro entonces. — ¿Qué estás diciendo entonces? –la voz de Alec estaba descompuesta. – ¿Quieres que volvamos otra vez?

—Si así lo quieres, -contestó Magnus en voz baja, sintiéndose inseguro y asustado. No sabía lo que Alec iba a decir. En realidad no sabía si lo iba a aceptar o a rechazar. Miraba los ojos de Alec y él le sostenía la mirada. Era una mirada de sorpresa.

—Si tú... – Magnus comenzó de nuevo pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Los ojos de Alec estaban lejanos y él lo sintió y también a su corazón sucumbir.

—No sé. –dijo Alec. Su voz era fría y Magnus pensó que ese era el momento en el que caería del tejado, pues se sentía mareado y demasiado asustado al creer que tendría que afrontar el mundo sin Alec.

—Bueno, -dijo Magnus sorprendido de poder pronunciar algo. —Puedo entender que tú... No fui muy bueno contigo.

—No, -terminó Alec en esa rara manera suya de decir las cosas y que Magnus amaba tanto. —No lo fuiste, pero creo que es difícil terminar con alguien de una manera amigable. La cosa es, que lamento mucho lo que hice. Estuvo mal. Increíblemente mal. Pero la razón por lo que lo hice no ha cambiado. No puedo ir por la vida con el sentimiento de no conocerte del todo. Tú insistes en que el pasado es pasado, pero el pasado es lo que te hace ser quien eres y yo quiero saber de tu vida. Y la verdad es que si tú no estás dispuesto a contarla, entonces no debería estar contigo. Porque me conoces. Sabes que nunca voy a estar de acuerdo con eso. Y en algún momento volveré a insistir.

Magnus dobló sus rodillas contra su pecho para evitar caerse. Se sentía vulnerable. Alec tenía razón. Él sabía eso ahora, y quería decirle que podía conocer su pasado. Que podía tenerlo todo, pero estaba tan alterado que las palabras seguían atoradas en su garganta. —Te amo. –dijo en voz baja tratando de integrar sus sentidos.

— ¡No! –amenazó Alec, volteando a otro lado para que Magnus no lo viera. —No es justo. Además, dudo mucho que yo sea el primero que te haya roto el corazón.

—Mi corazón ha sido roto muchas más veces que la ley de la Conclave acerca de los Cazadores de Sombras involucrándose con los Subterráneos. –dijo Magnus escuchándose a sí mismo en su fragilidad. Sabía que tenía que decir las palabras, y pronto, antes de que lo perdiera para siempre. —Alec, tú tenías razón.

Alec le dio una mirada. Magnus tomó un respiro y continuó. —No es justo para ti. Siempre me dije que iba ha permanecer abierto a nuevas experiencias, y cuando empecé a endurecerme, me perdí. Pensé que había hecho todo bien y que no es que estuviese cerrando mi corazón. Pero analicé lo que dijiste y me di cuenta del porqué me estaba muriendo por dentro. Si no le dices nunca a nadie acerca de ti, eventualmente comienzas a olvidar. El amor, el desamor, la felicidad y la tristeza. Las cosas que fueron buenas y las que te avergüenzan.

—Yo... –tartamudeó Alec.

—Tuve tiempo para pensar después que terminamos, -dijo Magnus. —Y escribí esto para ti.

Sacó el cuaderno de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Alec. Un viento fuerte golpeo la tapa y la abrió de golpe. Escribí mi vida para ti.

Alec miraba al cuaderno y después a Magnus. — ¿Esa es toda tu vida?

—No toda. –aclaró Magnus disculpándose. —Pero algunas de los incidentes que me han marcado. Primero cuando conocí a Raphael, este era muy joven. Como me enamoré de Camille. La historia del Hotel Dumort, aunque Catarina tuvo que ayudarme con eso. Algunos de mis primeros amores y algunos de los últimos. Nombres que quizás conozcas. "Los Herondale"

—Will Herondale. –dijo Alec. —Camille lo mencionó.

Magnus le pasó el cuaderno y Alec lo tomó dándole vuelta a las hojas inmediatamente. — ¿Estuviste con él?

A pesar de toda la angustia que sentía, Magnus se rió sacudiendo su cabeza. —No. Aunque, hay muchos Herondale en las páginas. El hijo de Will, James Herondale fue importante y su hermana, Lucie, pero debo decir que Stephen Herondale fue el que me alejó de la familia hasta que llegó Jace. Ese chico era todo un caso.

Alec le veía con incredulidad y finalmente hizo la pregunta. — ¿Ningún Herondale? ¿Ningún Cazador de Sombras? ¿Nunca?

—No, -contestó Magnus. —Ningún Cazador de Sombras en mi corazón como lo estás tú. –Las palabras que Magnus acababa de decir eran lo más cierto que había dicho nunca. Entonces golpeó el cuaderno ligeramente. —Considera esta la primera entrega de todo lo que deseo decirte. No estaba seguro, pero espero, que si tú quieres estar conmigo tanto como yo quiero estar contigo, tomes esto como evidencia. Evidencia de que estoy dispuesto a entregarte algo que no le he dado a nadie, mi pasado. La verdad acerca de mismo. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo y eso quiere decir el hoy, el futuro y todo mi pasado, si estás dispuesto, claro. Si en realidad me quieres.

Magnus escuchó en su propia voz la esperanza que sentía, y espero ansiosamente una respuesta. Alec abrió el cuaderno y se detuvo en la primera página. Magnus no sabía si estaba leyéndola o solo tomándose el tiempo necesario para dar una respuesta.

Sabía que todo dependía de la decisión de Alec. Toda su vida, su futuro. Todo era ahora cierto, hermoso y con sentido. No sabía cómo podría continuar su vida sin Alec. Así que contenía el aliento para no entrar en pánico. El momento parecía durar una eternidad, pero entonces la voz clara de Alec se escuchó en el aire de la noche.

—De acuerdo.

Al principio Magnus no estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente. Se giró para encarar a Alec pero sus ojos ardían y no podía verle. — ¿De verdad?

—De verdad, -dijo Alec y estiró su mano. Magnus la tomó y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Alec. Su corazón se aceleró al ritmo que la felicidad iba renaciendo en él, un sentimiento mucho más grande del que había sentido en un largo tiempo. Estiró su mano para acunar la mejilla de Alec y tirar de él para besarle. La sensación de sus labios era apabullante, más que nunca antes. Sentía como si una luz incandescente empezase a brillar entre ellos. Alec le regresó el beso separando sus labios y sus lenguas se entrelazaron lenta y gentilmente.

Magnus era consciente de que aún estaban en el techo, visible a cualquiera que caminara por ahí, así que se contuvo, sabiendo que debía esperar a estar dentro de la casa para poder llevar la situación más lejos. Rompió el beso y presionó su frente a la de Alec haciendo que sus ojos coincidieran.

—Así que, soy tu primer Cazador de Sombras, ¿Ah? –dijo Alec.

—Tú eres mis primeras tantas cosas, Alec Lightwood, -contestó Magnus.

Alec sonrió y sus ojos brillaron como solían brillar cuando le miraba. El corazón de Magnus volvía a sobresaltarse. Sentía la mano de Alec apretando la suya suavemente. —Te amo. –dijo él. —Yo también te amo. –contestó Magnus levantando su mano para acariciar su mejilla. Sentía quemarse por dentro. El amor que sentía por Alec corriendo como fuego por sus venas. —No creo que haya amado a nadie como te amo a ti.

— ¿Nunca? –preguntó Alec incrédulamente.

Magnus sonrió agitando su cabeza. —No así, no tanto ni tan intensamente.

Soltó la mano de Alec y la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, de donde saco la pequeña caja que contenía el anillo que Alec le mandó. Lo sacó de la caja. La Piedra de Ojo de Tigre brillo a la luz de la luna. Deslizó el anillo en su dedo. —Ya puedo usar esto ahora, -dijo.

— ¡Si lo recibiste! –anunció Alec que sonaba sorprendido y acariciaba la piedra con el pulgar. —Me preguntaba si lo tenías. Luce perfecto en ti.

Magnus asentía feliz al mismo tiempo que trazaba la forma grabada en el aro de plata. —El símbolo de los Lightwood, -murmuró. —Pero, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—Pensaba que luciría perfecto en tu persona y además que te va bien. La Piedra Ojo de Tigre simboliza el uso correcto de la magia, -dijo Alec.

—Sí, es verdad, y tú tienes un excelente gusto. Pero entiendes que este anillo prácticamente simboliza que ahora estamos casados.

Alec se rio, rodeando a Magnus con su brazo y tirando de él para acercarlo. —Acepto. –dijo, fijando sus brillantes ojos azules en los de Magnus.


	75. Luz Incandescente - Magnus

**Chapter 75** **: Incandescent Light – Magnus**

AMS 75 Luz Incandescente -Magnus

 **Notas:**

El título explica que este capítulo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Magnus y el que sigue, que es el mismo desde el punto de vista de Alec. Aunque difieren bastante entre sí. Aviso que hay sexo implícito porque ya saben, han sido semanas. Y están ardientes el uno por el otro. Así que, considérense advertidos.

 _ **Magnus**_

La proximidad de Alec hizo que Magnus se prendiera. Ansiaba estar lo más cerca posible, sellar su amor uniéndose a él. Alec estaba observándole y de pronto se puso de pie jalando a Magnus con él. Brincaron por la ventana hacía el interior de la recamara. Magnus siguiendo sus pasos. Se detuvo cerca del marco para admirar a Alec que caminó a la entrada del cuarto. Lo vio sacar la estela y trazar una runa de cerrado justo encima de la puerta. Magnus estaba particularmente conmovido por el gesto. Para el sería solo un tronar de dedos y la puerta estaría bloqueada, aun así, Alec ni siquiera se había molestado en pedir su opinión. Había cambiado tanto desde la noche en el río cuando pelearon contra Valentine en ese barco endemoniado. " _Arregla mi herida y regrésame volando al barco"_ Sin duda, Alec había madurado, Magnus lo veía en cada cosa que decía y hacía y eso lo provocaba aún más.

Alec se dio la vuelta para encararlo. El modo en que le miraba le envió al cielo. Tanto amor y pasión en una mirada. Nunca imaginó que fuese posible que alguien le amara tanto. Y ciertamente, nunca nadie como Alec. Un Cazador de Sombras con sangre de Ángel paseando por sus venas. Alec camino despacio hacia él y Magnus le encontró a medio camino. Casi chocaron al juntar sus labios en un beso apasionado. Las manos de Alec alcanzaron su camisa. La tela se rasgó sobre su piel y escuchó los botones golpear el piso.

Magnus se separó un instante y le sonrió a Alec. —Olvidaba lo que un chico de 18 es capaz de hacer después de un par de semanas de abstención, -dijo burlonamente.

Alec sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia. Sus manos seguían peleando con la camisa, tratando de removerla del cuerpo. Magnus levantó uno de sus dedos y lo presionó contra los labios del impaciente cazador. —No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo mucho más rápido. –Seductoramente, Magnus tronó sus dedos y al instante cada prenda que usaban cayó en la esquina de la habitación. Entonces tiró de Alec para besarlo y dando tumbos, lo empujó hasta la orilla de la cama. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de él y el instinto animal lo atrapó en ese momento. No podía explicarlo pero necesitaba satisfacer el deseo de ser poseído por Alec y ya.

Los ojos azules de Alec estaban tan oscuros, casi negros. Magnus tembló solo de verlos. Un deseo demasiado intenso como para expresarlo con palabras.

—Te quiero dentro de me, -dijo en voz suave, — duro y rápido.

Después de eso se dejó ir completamente. Se aventó a la cama sobre sus manos y rodillas y en un instante tenía a Alec detrás de él, presionando en su entrada. Con una fuerza inesperada y movimientos que hacían honor a su título de Cazador de Sombras, arremetía contra Magnus con tal velocidad que lo hacía gemir con cada impacto. Presionó la cabeza contra la almohada hundiéndose más en la cama al bajar sus codos. Su cuerpo entero vibraba y cantaba, dolor, placer y deseo en una mezcla caliente corriendo en sus venas a cada embestida que recibía. Aun así era insuficiente. No tan cerca como quería, no tan duro como necesitaba y no tan profundo como ansiaba. Cada penetración retumbaba en sus huesos, tanto que pensó que iba a colapsar, a reventar desde dentro. Alec terminó poco después de eso, pero Magnus seguía temblando cuando se deslizó fuera de él.

Sin Alec para sostenerlo, Magnus se dejó caer en la cama sobre su estómago. Presionaba la cabeza en la almohada para aminorar el estallido en sus ojos. Incapaz de moverse o de pensar. Todo lo que sabía era que volaba en el cielo y al mismo tiempo que lo invadía el frío debido a la ausencia del roce del cuerpo de Alec. Lo escuchó moverse y sintió sus manos jalarlo encima de él. Magnus acomodo sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y hundió su rostro en su cuello para inhalar su esencia y llenarse nuevamente de la calidez del cuerpo desnudo del Cazador de Sombras debajo de él.

—Lo lamento, -lo escuchó decir. —Estaba... ¿Te hice daño? De verdad, lo siento.

El corazón de Magnus dio un sobresalto al escuchar a Alec disculparse. Era lo último que necesitaba.

—No te disculpes, Alec. –dijo. — ¿Qué no fue eso lo que pedí?

Las manos de Alec acariciaban con suavidad su espalda y su trasero. —Sí, pero no quería hacerte daño.

—No todo el dolor es malo, -aclaró. —Además, soy el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Sobreviviré.

Su fuerza estaba volviendo poco a poco. Se enderezó un poco para ver a Alec a los ojos. Aún no asimilaba que lo tuviera de vuelta consigo. Estaban juntos nuevamente y Alec estaba entre sus brazos. "Alec estaba ahí, con él." Y eso era lo único que importaba.

—Ahora tú, -dijo Alec, ronco de pasión. —Me daré la vuelta.

Magnus le miró sonriendo y pensando que no había forma en que quisiera que diera la vuelta. Quería verlo a los ojos. Observar sus hermosos ojos azules arder de pasión por él.

—No, -ordenó, sintiéndose bastante travieso de repente. —Quiero verte a la cara cuando te esté cogiendo como nunca.

Los ojos de Alec se agrandaron, pero asintió obedientemente. Magnus movió sus piernas y lo acomodo para hundirse en él en un movimiento suave. Todo el mundo desapareció en ese momento. Alec gimió ante el impacto, pero se forzó a no cerrar los ojos y manténerle la mirada a Magnus. La urgencia que sentía se veía reflejada en el brillo de sus ojos. Aunque se esforzaba, a Magnus le estaba costando trabajo mantener la calma. Ver sus ojos hacía que su pasión ardiera y que la necesidad rebasará su pasividad. Necesitaba estar dentro de Alec, enterrarse en él y de ser posible, quedarse ahí para siempre.

Magnus lo vio cerrar sus ojos y curvar su espalda para presionar la cabeza en la almohada. Sus manos se aferraban las sábanas con tanta fuerza que los nudillos estaban pálidos. Magnus se dio tiempo para recorrer cada curva en los músculos de sus brazos. La vista era maravillosa. Todo en el cazador era hermoso. No podía creer que quisiera estar con él. Qué pensará que valía la pena. Era una locura. Magnus se aceleró sus movimientos entrando y saliendo de él tan rápido como podía, hasta que sintió la explosión llegar a él. Partiéndose en miles de pedacitos cuando el orgasmo lo alcanzó. Su cuerpo continuó el movimiento, pero la falta de fuerza lo obligó a caer encima de Alec. Su respiración era pausada por lo que se movió lentamente para salir de él y permitir que Alec estirara sus piernas. Magnus respiraba con dificultad y no era como que tratara de controlar su respiración del todo. Solo se dejó ir cuando los brazos de Alec lo rodearon y tiraron de él para acercarlo. Se dejó llevar por el Cazador de sombras y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del vasto placer de sentir a Alec trazar figuras en su espalda.

—Esto... –tartamudeó Magnus, incapaz de formar oraciones coherentes. —Esto no lo había sentido nunca antes. Creo que no puedo ni pensar.

—Entonces fui yo el que te cogió como nunca antes, -aclaró Alec con burlón tono en la voz.

Magnus hizo un ademán y dijo, —Yo creo que sí. –Entonces rozó su nariz contra Alec. No quería separarse de él. Quería permanecer unido así para siempre. Estaba volviéndose loco. Lo deseaba aun apenas acabando de tener un sexo inigualable. El cuerpo de Alec bajó al suyo lo provocaba más de la cuenta. Así que permaneció encima de él moviendo su cabeza solo un poco hasta que sus labios tocaron su garganta.

Aspiró contra su piel y preguntó — ¿Alexander?

"Hmmm," Alec contestó el cazador quedamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho? –dijo. —No sé qué es lo que me está pasando. Me vuelves loco.

—"Loco" de buen modo, espero, -contestó Alec.

—Hermosamente loco, -replicó Magnus apretándose un poco más a él.

—No sé qué es lo que he hecho, -divagó Alec al mismo tiempo que estiraba una mano para alcanzar la sábana y colocarla por encima de ambos. —No creo haber hecho gran cosa. Solo amarte. Tú también me vuelves loco. ¿Crees que estaba totalmente en mi juicio hace rato? No, yo también me pierdo en tus brazos. Bueno, quizás es normal volverse loco cuando uno está enamorado.

—Quizás, -dijo Magnus estando de acuerdo con él. —Te amo demasiado. Tanto que quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. –Entonces se movió y presionó sus labios en el cuello de Alec y este tensó sus brazos alrededor de él. —Te amo, -fueron las palabras que Alec le murmuró al oído.

Magnus sonrió contento. Ahora lo creía. Alec le amaba aunque en realidad no alcanzará a entender el por qué. —Hagamos esto mismo otra vez, -agregó Alec.

—De acuerdo, pero no justo ahora, por favor, -suplicó Magnus. —No creo que pueda soportarlo otra vez. Estoy agotado, te lo garantizo.

—Por ahora, estar así los dos juntos está bien, -dijo Alec. Magnus sintió como el cuerpo del cazador empezaba a relajarse bajo el suyo propio, como si Alec fuese capaz de dormir en esa posición, lo que era bastante sorprendente. Pero había algo que debía decir por lo que se levantó un poco para ver a su cazador a los ojos.

—Alec, ¿Te moverías a vivir conmigo? Cuando regresemos a Nueva York. No quiero pasar ni un día más sin ti.

Alec estiró su mano para acariciar su mejilla. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Claro, -murmuró. —Me encantaría. –Pero frunció la nariz en un gesto adorable para añadir en forma de disculpa, -Pero no puedo hacerlo enseguida. Mi madre permanecerá en Idris por una semana más y yo debo encargarme del Instituto hasta su regreso. Pero tan pronto como ella vuelva me iré a vivir contigo.

Una gran sonrisa invadió el rostro de Magnus. Se sentía inmensamente feliz. Los ojos de Alec brillaban como una luz incandescente y lo invadió la necesidad de besarlo. Así que bajó su rostro para alcanzar los labios al mismo tiempo que Alec hacía lo propio. Se besaron lenta y tiernamente al principio. Pues como siempre resulta, al parecer aún quedaba energía suficiente en sus almas, pues los besos recobraron intensidad y se hicieron más profundos. La lengua de Alec enredada en la de Magnus y sus manos presionando su cuerpo. Se besaron por un largo tiempo. Un beso como promesa de amor y alegría. La felicidad de estar finalmente juntos y pertenecer. Después de estar a punto de perderse para siempre, el destino les había unido nuevamente bajo el brillo de la luz de la luna a través de una ventana, iluminando sus vidas para siempre.


	76. Luz Incandescente - Alec

**Chapter 76** **: Incandescent Light - Alec**

 **AMS 76 Luz Incandescente - Alec**

 **Notes:**

He aquí, el POV de Alec. Una vez más una advertencia de contenido sexual explícito en este capítulo.

 _ **Alec**_

 _Alec podía ver el camino frente a él claramente. Podía simplemente regresar el libro y alejarse de Magnus. Encontrar a alguien más, otro Cazador de Sombras con quién estar y a quién amar. Compartir la relación de días y noches predecibles, la poesía diaria y una vida ordinaria._

 _O podría simplemente adentrarse entre la nada y escoger a Magnus. La lejana y extraña poesía que había en él. Su audacia y su coraje, sus altibajos y las extraordinarias habilidades mágicas y la no menos importante y arrebatadora mágica habilidad en su modo de amar._

 _Ni siquiera era una elección difícil. Alec tomó un respiro profundo y brincó._

— _Está bien, -dijo._

 _Magnus se acercó hasta él, todo lleno de energía y radiante en mejillas y ojos. — ¿De verdad?_

— _De verdad, -reafirmó Alec, alcanzando una mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Magnus. Había una nueva luz en el pecho de Alec, ahí dónde había habido oscuridad. Magnus acunó con sus manos la línea de su rostro y lo besó. Su ligero roce en la piel de Alec y un lento y gentil beso que prometía para mucho más después. Cuando ya no estuviesen en un techo en el que podían ser vistos por todos._

— _Así que, soy tu Primer Cazador de Sombras, ¿Ah? –dijo Alec al separarse._

— _Tú eres el primero en tantas cosas, Alec Lightwood, -contestó Magnus._

● City of Heavenly fire, página 666-667

Alec le sonrió a Magnus, sintiéndose alucinado y feliz, más feliz de lo que se había sentido en largo tiempo. Más de lo que había sentido en una vida entera. —Te amo, dijo, simplemente, apretando su mano.

—Yo también te amo, -murmuró Magnus tocando su mejilla. —No creo haber amado a nadie como te amo a ti.

— ¿Nunca? –preguntó Alec incrédulamente.

Magnus sacudió la cabeza, No como esto, tanto y tan intensamente.

Soltó la mano de Alec y tomó una pequeña caja negra que le era bastante familiar, fuera del bolsillo y la abrió. Sacó el anillo de Piedra de ojo de Tigre que había en ella, ese que Alec compró para él y entonces lo deslizó en su dedo. Fue hasta entonces que Alec noto que no traía anillos lo que hacía que el suyo resaltará aún más.

—Ahora ya puedo usar esto, -dijo Magnus.

— ¡Lo recibiste! –exclamó alcanzando su mano para deslizar su pulgar sobre la piedra. —Tenía mis expectativas con respecto al anillo. Luce perfecto en ti.

Magnus sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, trazando la figura de flama que estaba grabada en la banda de plata del anillo. —El símbolo de los Lightwood, -murmuró. — ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—En que era hermoso y perfecto para ti. La piedra de ojo de tigre se utiliza para el correcto uso del poder. –explicó Alec.

—Sí, es cierto. Y tú tienes un gusto excelente. Pero entiendes que este anillo, prácticamente dice que estamos casados.

Alec rio y rodeó con sus brazos a Magnus para tirar de él y acercarlo. —Acepto, -dijo quedamente con una repentina urgencia por sentir el roce de Magnus. De besarlo y amarlo por todo lo que acababa de decir. Por cambiar de parecer y otorgarle su vida y su historia y todo lo que implicaba. La promesa de un futuro juntos. Por no dejarlo solo. Así que deslizó hasta él y tomándole la mano lo dirigió hasta su recamara a través de la ventana. Brincó por la ventana viendo a Magnus hacerlo con bastante gracia. De dos zancadas, alcanzó la puerta y trazó una runa bloquear la puerta. Entonces se giró en dirección de Magnus.

El brujo estaba parado aun junto a la ventana observándole. Una mirada de asombro era la que le dirigía y esa misma mirada fue la culpable de que en Alec brotara la llamarada de pasión en su estómago. Alec se encaminó hacia él, pero también lo hizo el brujo, por lo que casi chocaron.

Alec alcanzó a Magnus del cuello y el brujo bajó sus labios para besar a Alec apasionadamente. Sin delicadeza alguna, el cazador arrancó la camisa del brujo. Los botones salieron volando por el aire. Quería retirar todo lo que le privaba de la piel desnuda y suave de Magnus contra la suya.

Lo necesitaba ahora, lo quería más que a nada en el mundo. Después de todas esas semanas de miseria y el corazón roto, Magnus estaba nuevamente en sus brazos y Alec no podía ni pensar, no podía parar. Sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que lo deseaba. Todo dentro de su cuerpo gritaba por él.

Magnus se apartó del beso para mirarle fijamente, pero sonriendo maliciosamente. —Se me olvidaba que eres un chico de 18, -dijo. —Esto es lo que pasa con los de dieciocho, cuando no se les alimentan las ansias por un par de semanas.

Alec sacudió la cabeza impacientemente, pues no deseaba ni hablar ni bromear, pero besar y desvestirlo para hacerle el amor. Pero Magnus levantó un dedo y lo presionó contra sus labios.

—No te preocupes, yo puedo ser mucho más rápido. –dijo seductivamente tronando los dedos. –Al siguiente momento sintió su ropa desaparecer de su cuerpo y del de Magnus, también. Estaban completamente desnudos, de pies a cabeza y desde la punta de los ojos alcanzó a ver caer la ropa en el suelo. Magnus tiró de él para acercarlo. Acercó su boca a la de Alec y casi caen al suelo en las prisas por alcanzar la cama. Magnus deslizó una mano entre los dos, directamente a su miembro, cubriéndolo de aceite tibio. Después le miro a los ojos lleno de deseo. —Te quiero dentro de mí, rápido y muy duro.

Alec aspiró todo el aire que pudo mientras Magnus se daba la vuelta y trepaba en la cama sobre sus rodillas y manos. Tenía la vista de su hermoso brujo, desnudo, frente a él. El cazador perdió completamente el control. Se acomodó detrás de Magnus, tomando sus caderas con ambas manos y clavó su miembro directamente entre sus nalgas. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba embistiendo a Magnus con todo lo que tenía. Duro y profundo. Dejo salir un gemido ruidoso al sentir la estrechez y el calor alrededor suyo. Magnus tembló bajo su roce y Alec tomo nota. Su cuerpo tomó el control, moviéndose rítmicamente. No estaba pensando nada, solo se daba oportunidad de sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo y el éxtasis en cada arremetida una y otra vez. Toda la miseria y desesperación de semanas atrás, saliendo de su mente y cuerpo. Ya no quedaba más dolor, solo Magnus, su calor, el amor y el movimiento. Ya no estaba pensando, sólo se movía a una gran velocidad y una fuerza intensa. "Fuerte y rápido," a petición de su brujo. Sus manos enterradas en las caderas de él, sus gemidos haciéndose más y más ruidosos en cada empujón y el placer de la estrechez acumulándose en su estómago hasta explotar violentamente en un último gemido. Se meció dos o tres veces más, hasta haberse vaciado completamente. Jaló aire en sus pulmones tratando de volver a respirar y se deslizó fuera del cuerpo de Magnus, sentándose hacia atrás en sus rodillas. En cuanto salió de Magnus, este se hundió en la cama, quedando en su estómago y presionando la cabeza en la almohada. Alec se giró para caer sobre su espalda y con sus dos manos tomó a Magnus y tiró de él para colocarlo encima de su cuerpo. Magnus enterró su rostro en el cuello de Alec, que de pronto, comenzó a preocuparse por haber sido demasiado rudo.

—Lo siento, -se disculpó. —Fui muy... ¿Te hice daño? Lo lamento.

La voz de Magnus resonó contra su cuello aburridamente. —No te disculpes Alec. ¿Acaso no te pedí que fuera duro?

Alec acaricio su espalda suavemente. —Pero no quiero herirte.

—No todo dolor es malo, -aclaró Magnus. —Además, soy el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, sobreviviré. –Magnus levantó su rostro y se acomodó en sus codos para ver directamente a los ojos de Alec. Esa mirada, borro toda la preocupación en la mente del cazador. La nieve desapareciendo al salir el sol. Los ojos de Magnus brillaban de pasión y le veía como si Alec fuese ese milagro en el que por casualidad te estampas sin querer.

La respiración de Alec seguía contenida en su garganta y sentía un repentino deseo de sentir a Magnus en su interior. Deseaba volverlo a hacer, pero hacerle el amor no era suficiente, quería que Magnus lo cogiera.

—Ahora tú. –dijo seguro de sí mismo, en voz baja pero urgente. —Me daré la vuelta.

—No, -replicó Magnus con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios. —Quiero ver tu rostro mientras te cojo.

Los ojos de Alec se agrandaron ante la aclaración de Magnus, pero respiró profundamente y solo asintió con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, incapacitado para decir nada inteligible.

Magnus se colocó por encima de él colocando su miembro entre sus nalgas y en un suave movimiento se introdujo completamente en él. Alec dejó escapar un leve gruñido al sentir el impacto del miembro entre sus y el intenso dolor que acompañaba la embestida. Pero Magnus continuó los embates sin intentar parar siquiera. Embestía fuertemente, y Alec apretaba los ojos en cada impacto. Echaba la cabeza lo más atrás que podía. El movimiento de Magnus le envolvía completamente. "Así se siente que en verdad te cojan," pensó. Todo desaparece. Todo lo que quedaba era esta sensación de pasión de urgencia, de necesidad imperiosa de que Magnus lo cogiera más rápido y más fuerte a pesar de la incomodidad que lo acompañaba. Quería gritarlo, presionar a Magnus pero no podía hablar. Ya había perdido la habilidad. Estaba volando y Magnus volaba con él. Alcanzando niveles más y más altos hasta que, de la nada escuchó el gemido ruidoso de Magnus y Alec sintió el calor de su venida muy dentro de él.

Magnus continuó el movimiento unos momentos más y entonces colapsó totalmente encima de él. Estaba agitado por el tremendo esfuerzo, tanto que apenas logró salir de Alec. Este movió sus piernas y echó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Magnus se dejó ir y permaneció callado por un buen rato. Alec dibujaba círculos en su espalda con sus dedos.

—Esto... esto, -murmuró Magnus contra su piel. —Nunca había sentido nada como esto antes. No creo que pueda pensar claramente en estos momentos.

—Entonces creo que yo fui el que te cogió de verdad –dijo Alec.

Magnus rio sofocadamente contra su pecho y entonces movió su cabeza un poco para tocar su cuello con la garganta.

—Creo que así fue. –dijo Magnus. — ¿Alexander?

—Mmh, -contestó el cazador con los ojos cerrados y ya relajado bajo el peso del brujo sobre él.

— ¿Qué me has hecho? –confesó Magnus asombrado. —No sé qué es lo que me pasa. Me vuelves loco.

—Loco, en el buen sentido, espero. –dijo Alec.

—Maravillosamente loco, -replicó Magnus sobando su nariz en la garganta de Alec.

—No sé qué es lo que he hecho. –confesó Alec al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano para alcanzar una sábana para cubrir sus cuerpos. —No creo que haya hecho algo en particular. Solo amarte y tú también me vuelves loco. O acaso ¿crees que yo estaba pensando lucidamente en estos momentos? También me perdí por un momento. No sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Magnus echó un vistazo al rostro de Alec mientras éste continuaba hablando. —Quizás es normal volverse loco cuando dos personas se aman de verdad.

—Quizás, -concordó Magnus. —Te amo tanto. Quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. –

Alec sonrió y apretó con más fuerza a Magnus. —Te amo. –murmuró en el oído del brujo. —Hagamos esto unas cuantas veces más. –dijo.

—Sí, pero no justo ahora, por favor. –dijo Magnus con un toque burlón en la voz. —No creo que pueda manejar esto una vez más. Estoy sin nada de fuerzas. Te lo garantizo.

—Está bien, por ahora permanezcamos solo así. Estar así también estará bien. –dijo Alec suavemente. –La tranquilidad y el cansancio hicieron que se relajara y empezará a adormecerse lentamente.

Pero entonces Magnus se movió hacia arriba y volvió a mirarle a los ojos. —Te moverías conmigo, Alexander? Cuando regresemos a casa. No quiero pasar un día más sin ti.

Alec le regreso la mirada, podía ver la expectación en el brillo de sus ojos. Alec sintió un sobresalto en el corazón. El amor que sentía por él era inmenso. Estiró una mano y acarició su mejilla. —Por supuesto que sí, murmuró. —Me encantaría. Pero no puedo hacerlo luego luego. Mi madre permanecerá en Idris una semana más. Y yo me quedaré a cargo del Instituto en su lugar. Pero tan pronto como ella regrese. Me iré a vivir contigo.

Magnus sonrió para él. Lucia feliz. Luz incandescente en sus ojos mientras bajaba sus labios para besar a Alec en la boca. Unos besos suaves y tiernos. Y resultó que aún quedaba algo de energía en sus cuerpos, pues el beso tierno se intensificó en un momento. La lengua de Alec entrelazándose en la de Magnus. Y sus manos en la espalda del brujo, presionando fuerte para acercarlo más y más. Se besaron por largo rato. Cada beso una promesa de amor y felicidad y la dicha de un futuro juntos. Después de perderse en sí mismos por mucho tiempo, se acomodaron bajo la calidez de la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de la ventana para iluminar su dicha.


	77. Life is good

**Chapter 77 Life is Good**

 **AMS 77 La vida es buena**

 _ **Magnus**_

Magnus despertó en los brazos de Alec a la mañana siguiente. Estaba contento, de hecho se sentía feliz. Este era el día en el que debían regresar a Nueva York y lo esperaba con ansias. Anhelaba la normalidad en su vida. No más guerras y locuras. Solo vivir en su loft en Brooklyn con el amor de su vida.

Se movió entre los brazos de Alec, alzando un poco la cabeza para lograr ver el rostro del Cazador de Sombras a su lado. Tenía sus ojos cerrados pero uno de sus brazos le rodeaba fuertemente. De modo que Magnus estaba seguro de que estaba despierto. Se inclinó hacía el frente para presionar sus labios contra los del cazador y este le devolvió el beso. Pausada y lentamente a la luz de la mañana. Sus ojos aún cerrados y su mano acariciando el cabello quebrado de Magnus. Acomodando suavemente el cabello que le caía en la frente.

—Hmmm, -murmuró en los labios de Magnus. —No puedo recordar la última vez que desperté así. Contigo. Sabiendo que no había ninguna guerra que pelear ese día.

Magnus se acomodó en sus codos y volteó a verle. Alec que aun acariciaba su pelo, bajo los dedos gentilmente a su mejilla. Magnus apoyó todo el peso de su rostro en su mano, disfrutando de la calidez y la vista. Alec lucía espectacular. Finalmente descansado. Sus ojos azul cobalto como debían de estar y su pelo revuelto sobre la almohada. — ¿Cómo es que me hice de este novio tan guapo? –divago Magnus en voz alta.

Alec sonrió con una mueca mordiendo su labio y pasando la lengua por este al final. El movimiento sobresaltó el corazón de Magnus. —Eres tan bello, -dijo y se inclinó a besarlo. Alec se acercó todavía más y le devolvió el beso. —Justo lo mismo que pienso de ti, -dijo Alec al momento de separarse, —Eres encantador.

—Lo soy, -confirmó Magnus con sonrisa traviesa. Justo en ese momento un golpe fuerte retumbo en la puerta de Alec.

—Alec, ¡Qué demonios! ¿Por qué está tu puerta con seguro? –se escuchó la voz de Jace, reclamando desde el otro lado. —Desayuno en 10, ¿Ok?

—De ningún modo, -contestó Alec. —Debo bañarme primero.

—Pues más vale que te apures. –anunció su parabatai.

Alec miró a Magnus disculpándose por el inconveniente — ¿Quieres tomar un baño? Aparentemente solo tenemos 10 minutos.

Magnus arqueó las cejas ante la propuesta. — ¿Juntos? –preguntó. Estaba asegurándose de haber escuchado correctamente. No tenía idea de la reacción que Alec tendría al estar en la casa de sus padres, pero Alec se sentó y asintió. —Buena idea.

Salió de un salto de la cama, se colocó unos bóxer y trazó una runa en la puerta para quitar el seguro. —Vamos, -ordenó, desapareciendo de la vista de Magnus. Este conjuro unos pijamas rápidamente y siguió a su novio por el pasillo hacia el baño. Una vez dentro pudo ver que Alec ya estaba desnudo y debajo de la regadera. Magnus aseguró la puerta tras él y dejó caer los pantalones para unirse a Alec.

Alec estaba dándole la espalda y Magnus aprovechó para admirar la piel musculosa y las vueltas que el agua tomaba curveando sus nalgas y sus largas y musculosas piernas. Se adelantó un poco más y colocó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alec, acercándolo a él y descansando la mejilla en su brazo. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la calidez del agua tibia y el calor del cuerpo de Alec contra el suyo.

Alec giró en sus brazos y subió su mano para acariciarle el rostro. Se inclinó levemente y le beso suavemente en la boca mientras el agua corría entre los dos. —Que se jodan sus diez minutos. –murmuró al mismo tiempo que sus manos viajaban a la parte baja de la espalda de Magnus y se acomodaban firmemente sobre sus nalgas. Magnus contuvo el aliento al sentir la erección de su novio contra su muslo.

—Pues yo prefiero que me cojas a mí, -dijo Magnus al momento que Alec se separó de su boca y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en su nariz, mejillas y mentón. Dijo algo contra la piel de Magnus pero este cerró los ojos y hecho la cabeza para atrás permitiéndole a Alec el libre acceso a su cuello y más abajo a su pecho y estómago. Alec bajo hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el piso mojado sin despegar la boca del cuerpo de Magnus. De su abdomen a su cadera y de ahí a sus muslos, mientras sus dedos recorrían algo más de piel. Magnus volteó a verle sin poder pensar en lo que había hecho para merecer eso. Pensar que Alec era la única persona en el mundo durante siglos, que lo había hecho sentir de esa manera. Tan amado y venerado, a pesar de su sangre y de sus orígenes. A pesar de ser lo que era. Alec lo amaba.

En ese momento, sorbió aire pues Alec acababa de rodear su miembro con su mano y sus labios estaban presionando firmemente. Sentía su lengua recorrer todo la longitud desde la base a la punta y después tomarlo dentro de su boca completamente.

El calor y la presión que Alec estaba aplicando hicieron que Magnus ascendiera a planos inesperados y por ello sus rodillas empezaron a fallar, tanto que tuvo que recargarse contra la pared de la bañera para no caer. La sensación era exquisita y sobrecogedora y de ese modo, fue llevado lentamente hasta el orgasmo. Alec no se dejó intimidar y trabajo en él hasta que escuchó el gemido de Magnus y probó el sabor de este en su boca. Entonces fue que se sentó hacia atrás en el suelo. Se veía exquisitamente sexy. Magnus estiró una mano para levantarlo y una vez más, llegó el sonido de la puerta hasta sus oídos.

— ¿Alec? –era Jace nuevamente.

Alec maldijo en voz baja y tomando aire, se puso de pie y salió de la regadera. Magnus cerró la cortina pero mirando desde la orilla a su novio. Lo vio ponerse una toalla alrededor de la cintura y abrir la puerta un poco para gritar "¿Qué?

—Tenemos que irnos, -escuchó Magnus decir a Jace mientras cerraba el agua y salía de la regadera. Se puso el pijama nuevamente sin importarle nada que se mojara y se acercó por detrás del hombro de Alec para ver a Jace.

— ¿Por qué es que tenemos que partir? –preguntó lleno de curiosidad. — ¿Es que acaso hay una emergencia aquí en Nueva York de la que no estoy enterado?

En cuanto Jace lo vio se puso rojo, algo totalmente inusual en él. —Yo... umh. Hola Magnus. No sabía que estabas aquí también.

—Evidentemente, -dijo Magnus con sequedad.

—Pero, mmh, -tartamudeo Jace. —Nos esperan en el Gard a las 10.

Alec, frente a él, respiró profundamente, dio la vuelta para tomar sus bóxer y salió hacia el pasillo. Magnus tomó una toalla y la colocó alrededor de sus hombros siguiendo los pasos de su novio. —Muy bien, entonces, -dijo Jace mientras los veía entrar al cuarto.

Una vez adentro, Magnus comenzó la charla. — ¿Viste su cara? –le preguntó a Alec. —Fue estupendo.

Alec sonrió hacia él y sacudió la cabeza. —Casi le da un infarto. –dijo frotando la toalla en su pelo. Continúo con el secado hasta que estuvo listo y vestido. Magnus camino hacia él y colocó la mano en su hombro. —Bueno, terminemos con lo que empezamos cuando llegamos a Nueva York, -dijo arqueando las cejas y dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

—Te voy a detener ahí, -lo paro Alec guiñando un ojo. Magnus no pudo contener la risa.

— ¿Me acabas de guiñar el ojo? –preguntó.

Alec se sentó en la cama para atar las agujetas de sus tenis y mirando hacia arriba asintió y volvió a guiñar el ojo. —Sí, ¿Creías que no eras capaz de hacer eso?

Magnus se aproximó a él y tiró hacia arriba atrapándolo en sus brazos. —Nunca paras de asombrarme, Alexander.

Caminaron a través del Portal, dejando Alicante atrás y recorriendo el pasillo en el Instituto. Ahí, Magnus beso a Alec despidiéndose para regresar a Brooklyn. El Sr Meow lo recibió gustoso cuando entró. Magnus levantó al gato y lo acarició al mismo tiempo que se hundió en el sofá. ¿Me extrañaste?. Le preguntó al gato y este ronroneó en respuesta.

Tomó el teléfono y se tomó una foto con el gato. Se la mandó a Alec con un mensaje que decía: _Hogar dulce hogar, pero te extrañamos._

El departamento estaba casi vacío. Recordó haber enviado todos sus muebles al almacén porque le recordaban a Alec. Ahora tendría que traerlos de vuelta. Quería volver a la normalidad de su alfombra color café chocolate, al otomán y a su escritorio. Tronó los dedos y en un instante cada mueble estaba en su lugar. Al aparecer la mesa notó que las llaves seguían ahí. Magnus camino hacia ellas y las levantó para ponerlas en su bolso, haciendo nota mental de regresarlas a su dueño tan pronto lo volviera a ver.

Entonces envió un nuevo texto. _Tengo tus llaves. Debo regresártelas. Así que, ¿te veré más tarde?_

Siguió mirando alrededor del cuarto agregando una que otra cosa aquí y allá. Un florero lleno de tulipanes y unas velas con aroma. "¿Quizás un árbol de navidad? Se preguntó y se contestó él mismo que sí.

Después de prepararse el café en la cafetera de Alec, Magnus volvió a tomar su teléfono para ver si había respuesta.

Nada.

—Hmmm. –pensó y envió un tercer mensaje.

" _¿Qué haces? Supongo que hacerse cargo del Instituto ocupa todo tu tiempo._

Checó su correo de voz. Habías unos cuantos mensajes de sus clientes. Pero nada importante. Todos sabían acerca de la guerra y que Magnus estaba en Edom. Llamó a unos cuantos para acordar las citas para el final de la semana. Al terminar las llamadas, examinó la pantalla, pero no había respuesta de Alec. Cerró el teléfono de mala gana. Sabía que probablemente Alec estaba muy ocupado como para checar el teléfono, pero aún así, que le costaba mandar un rápido mensajito, siquiera un emoji.

Pero reflexiono acerca de lo que Luke le había dicho en Edom. Cómo es que los Cazadores de Sombras siempre elegirían al mundo por encima de sus relaciones personales y aquellos a los que aman. Obviamente Alec debería pensar que el trabajo era mucho más importante que él mismo. Se sentía inseguro al respecto y también bastante temeroso de que Alec decidiera alguna vez que su vida al lado de él era incompatible con su labor en el Instituto.

Odiaba sentirse inseguro. También estaba un poco molesto con Alec. Gracias a Dios que ya habían pasado por tantas cosas, pero lo menos que podía haber hecho Alec era regresarle el mensaje.

Magnus sacudió el cabeza bastante frustrado y marcó su número. Alec iba a saber de él.

El teléfono sonó, pero Alec no contestó. Eso logró preocuparlo más que molestarlo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿acaso es que Alec había cambiado de opinión con respecto a lo suyo? Entonces decidió marcar directamente al Instituto de Nueva York. Allí alguien contestaría el teléfono.

—Alec Lightwood, -escuchó la voz de su novio a través del recibidor unos segundos después del primer tono. Seguro, pensó Magnus. Este número si lo contesta enseguida.

—Alec, hola. –dijo entrecortadamente.

—Hey, -contestó Alec cambiando su voz de formal a verdaderamente sorprendido y cariñoso.

El sonido de su voz le dio a Magnus el coraje suficiente para expresar lo que traía en mente. ¿Por qué no has contestado el teléfono?

—Mmh, aparentemente estoy haciéndolo, ¿O, no? –preguntó Alec algo confundido.

—No, quise decir tú teléfono. –contestó Magnus.

—Ah, -dijo Alec riendo. — ¿Me llamaste al celular?

—Sí. Lo hice. Y también te deje mensajes.

—Ahora sabes lo que se siente que llames y llames al amor de tu vida y que no te conteste. –bromeó Alec.

Magnus estaba extremadamente frustrado. —¿Por qué te ríes de mí? No es divertido.

—Sí, lo es. –replicó Alec. Magnus escuchó alegría en su voz.

— ¡Esto apesta! –dijo dolido. —Aun así, todavía no sé la razón por la que no has contestado mis llamadas.

—Porque, y esto deberías saberlo, pues ya te lo había dicho. Jace descompuso mi teléfono.

— ¿Jace descompuso tu teléfono? –repitió Magnus creyendo no haber escuchado correctamente.

—Sí. Ya te lo había dicho. El día que nos fuimos a Alicante a través del Portal y como apenas regresamos, no he tenido tiempo de comprarme otro nuevo.

–Oh sí, ahora lo recuerdo. –Magnus se sintió aliviado y un poco avergonzado. —Así que, ¿no estabas ignorándome?

—Por supuesto que no, -dijo Alec ofendido. — ¿Por qué habría de ignorarte, Magnus? No seas tonto.

Magnus no sabía qué contestar pues la verdad había actuado muy tontamente.

— ¿Quieres venir más tarde? –preguntó Alec. —No sé, ¿quizás para cenar?

— Sí, sí. Me encantaría.

—Bueno, te veo en la tarde entonces. Te Amo.

—También te amo. –contestó Magnus.

Después de colgar el teléfono, Magnus salió de su departamento y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad. Definitivamente era tiempo para ir de compras. Algo que a él se le daba perfecto y su novio necesitaba un teléfono nuevo. Y quizás también un brazalete que estuviera a tono con el anillo que Alec le había regalado. Además era tiempo de regalos. Después de todo ya estaban en Navidad.

Caminando a través de Nueva York en navidad, era ver santa closes en cada esquina. Magnus se sentía en casa. Estaba feliz de haber vuelto. En la primera tienda electrónica en la que entró, compró el modelo más nuevo de teléfonos que encontró- Entonces se dirigió a las joyerías. Era difícil encontrar algo para Alec. No era una persona a la que le importara estar a la moda. Tampoco ponía mucha atención en lo que vestía. A él le interesaban las armas y tenía bastantes y Magnus no podía comprarle una arma aquí en Nueva York de todos modos. Su novio usaba una sola pieza de joyería. El anillo de la familia. Magnus buscaba por los aparadores decidido a encontrar algo para su amado novio. Al final se decidió por un reloj. Un Moto 360 que contenía un contador para el ritmo del corazón y linterna. Era de color platino y Magnus estaba seguro que luciría fantástico en Alec.

Teléfono nuevo, y reloj nuevo. ¿Qué más había que comprarle? Se preguntó. A sí, música, pensó. Se encaminó a la tienda más cercana y eligió varios de los más nuevos estrenos. Alec no estaba lo suficientemente adentrado en el ámbito musical. Él era el típico Cazador de Sombras que no se adentraba mucho en la vida de los mundanos. Pero Magnus pretendía cambiar eso. Ya lo llevaría a conciertos y películas. _El mundo es tu ostra, Alexander. Hay tanto por ver aún._

Había comprado el álbum nuevo de Adele y otro no tan nuevo de Nas, un rapero americano que le gustaba bastante. Mientras que caminaba al Instituto, puso una de sus favoritas en el teléfono. "Cherry Wine"

 _Life is good, life is good, yeah_

 _Life is good, no matter what, life is good_

 _Life is good, life is good, yeah_

 _No matter what, life is good_

Una vez ahí, se sintió inseguro nuevamente. Vulnerable tal como unas horas atrás. Por supuesto que Alec le había invitado a venir, pero él estaba trabajando y probablemente no tan de buen humor como para recibir regalos o hablar de cosas sin importancia como la música.

Tocó el timbre e Isabelle salió a recibirle. —Magnus, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó ella. Magnus se dio cuenta por el tono que uso que su presencia le había puesto en alerta. Sonaba algo angustiada.

—Vine a ver a tu hermano. –contestó lo más confiadamente que pudo.

Isabelle frunció un poco el ceño. —Me imagino que ya volvieron. Como te quedaste a dormir con nosotros y ahora estás aquí.

—Sí. Regresamos. –dijo Magnus asintiendo con la cabeza. —¿Es que Alec no te lo contó?

—Sí. Lo hizo. Y también luce insanamente feliz. –Isabelle hizo a un lado un puñado de cabellos que tapaban algo su vista. Se notaba impaciente. —Pero eso no quiere decir que yo te voy a recibir con los brazos abiertos. Lo lastimaste bastante. Y no hay nada que me asegure que no lo volverás a hacer.

Entonces, Magnus sonrió. —Me encanta que seas tan protectora con él. –dijo. —Y te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer jamás. Fue un error. El más grande que he cometido. Amó a tu hermano, Isabelle Lightwood. Lo amo y pretendo hacerlo feliz y permanecer con él el resto de su vida.

Isabelle le miró a los ojos larga y profundamente y Magnus le sostuvo la mirada. Entonces ella accedió. —Bien.

Alzó las manos para envolverlo en un cálido abrazo. Impactado, Magnus le regreso el abrazo. —Bienvenido a la familia, Magnus.

—Gracias.

—Alec está en la librería. –dijo ella mientras le soltaba. —Yo voy rumbo al Taki´s para traer la cena. ¿Tú quieres algo?

—Lo mismo que esté pidiendo Alec. –contestó Magnus.

Mientras subía en el ascensor recordó la primera cita que tuvieron. Esa vez él había ordenado la comida para él. Era extraña la manera tan fácil en la que los papeles habían dado la vuelta. Alec que por aquel entonces era el inseguro y pensar que ahora aquí estaba él sintiéndose de la misma forma. Necesitaba a Alec y se le hacía difícil pensar que Alec no pudiera necesitarle a él.

Alec estaba en la biblioteca, tal como Isabelle lo había dicho. Sentado tras un gran escritorio y ataviado entre una pila de papeles. Su cara se levantó de golpe al escuchar entrar a Magnus. Sonrió hacía él. Magnus por su parte, cruzó la habitación dirigiéndose directamente al escritorio.

Alec encogió las cejas. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Magnus sacudió la cabeza y decidió compartir su sentir con Alec. Ya le había prometido hacerlo cuando estaban en el tejado. —Es solo que, ahora estás a cargo del Instituto. Siendo importante y haciendo eso de Cazadores de Sombras. Se siente como que este es tu destino. Como que esto es para lo que naciste. Salir con un brujo, como que no encaja mucho en la foto. Creo que solo temo el día en el que tu llegues a esta misma conclusión y dejaras de amarme. Entonces yo tendré que vivir una vida solitaria ya sin ti. Lo cual es imposible porque yo te necesito. –Entonces cerró la boca porque se dio cuenta que estaba divagando.

Alec le miraba incrédulo. — ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿De verdad crees que algún día podré dejarte de amar?

Magnus asintió y Alec sacudió la cabeza. Entonces se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia él tomándolo en sus brazos. —Estás loco. –su voz era un suspiro. —No tienes idea de lo extraordinario que eres para mí. No puedo vivir sin ti.

—Pero, -comenzó a decir Magnus, pero Alec sacudió nuevamente su cabeza y entonces presionó sus labios contra los de Magnus, deteniendo así sus palabras con un beso.

Sus labios se sentían suaves y cálidos y para Magnus eso era un alivio. Por supuesto que Alec jamás lo dejaría. Eso era un pensamiento ridículo.

Alec se separó del beso para mirar profundamente a Magnus. —No vuelvas a decir nunca nada como eso. ¿De acuerdo? No está en mi destino ser la cabeza de este Instituto. Es mi destino vivir una vida contigo. Tan pronto como mamá esté de vuelta, saldré de aquí. Asumiendo claro que tú volverías conmigo.

Entonces Magnus se atraganto un poco. — ¿Asumiendo? Ahora tú estás pensando ridículamente. Pescó las llaves de Alec en el fondo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se las puso en las manos.

—Aquí están tus llaves, vuelve a casa tan pronto como puedas y considérala tú casa.

—Gracias, -sonrió Alec guardándose las llaves en su bolsillo.

Entonces Magnus le pasó la bolsa de regalos. —Ten, esto es algo para ti.

Alec tomó la bolsa y sacó el teléfono primero. —Ah, ¡gracias! Un teléfono nuevo. –Sonreía ampliamente para Magnus al que le venía su sonrisa como bálsamo en la herida. Ver a Alec sonriendo así, era todo lo que él quería en la vida. Alec seguía desempacando sus regalos. Entonces sacó el reloj y lo colocó en su mano admirando su belleza.

— ¿Por qué me consientes tanto?

—Porque lo mereces, -contestó. —Y también porque quiero educarte un poco en la música.

—Ya veo. –dijo Alec mientras estudiaba los discos. —Mmh, Adele. No, nunca la había escuchado. ¿Qué es Nas?

—Es un rapero, -dijo Magnus tronando los dedos para hacer que el volumen de su teléfono se escuchará lo suficientemente alto para que Alec escuchara "Cherry Wine"

 _Life is good, life is good, yeah_

 _Life is good, no matter what, life is good_

 _Life is good, life is good, yeah_

 _No matter what, life is good_

Alec movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música. —Buena, -dijo.

—No lo dice literalmente, -dijo Magnus con urgencia de explicar. —De hecho, es una canción triste acerca de alguien que se siente solo. Creo que está tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que la "vida es buena"

—La vida es una perdida, -dijo Alec. —Tú lo dijiste un día. Pero es mejor que la fantasía o la credulidad.

—Sí yo dije eso, -dijo Magnus sonriendo.

—Así que ¿Estuviste ahí? En la visión. Pero, ¿cómo?

—No lo sé. Sé mucho pero no lo sé todo. Mi padre me dio habilidad de ver a través de sueños reales y sueños de otras personas. Pero no lo controlo todo. Y no sé si hay alguien que lo pueda hacer.

Alec le miró decididamente. —No existe nadie en ningún mundo que sea capaz de controlarlo todo. Y la verdad me agrada que no exista. Yo no quiero controlarlo todo, solo pequeñas cosas, como la de hacerte reír.

Alec le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas y Magnus le regresó la sonrisa sin pensar.

—Lo ves, justo así. Alec lo envolvió en sus brazos y dijo "Life is good"


	78. La gran silla de la biblioteca

**Chapter 78** **: This Big Important Library Chair** _**Alec**_

Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around Magnus. "Life is good," he said.

He pressed his lips against Magnus's and pulled him close. He nibbled at Magnus's lower lip and felt Magnus's tongue press against his lips so he opened his mouth to let him in. Magnus felt warm and soft, his tongue raking Alec's teeth. He tasted like sandalwood and coffee, something Alec associated with his loft in Brooklyn.

Alec wished he could come with Magnus to his loft. Live in Brooklyn instead of this cold Institute. He'd always regarded the Institute as home, but not anymore. Now Brooklyn was home for him and he was glad his mother would be back in a week so he could go.

For Alec Brooklyn stood for being true to yourself. For accepting who you are. In the Institute people would always look weirdly at him, always respect him a little less than anyone else. His father wasn't an anomaly in the Shadowhunter world. Alec knew he would always have to face this, people loathing him or casting wary looks. Or people saying it was such a shame that no one would inherit his blue eyes. Those comments made him cringe.

Yet he knew, when in Brooklyn, all of that disappeared or didn't really matter anymore. He was himself there and he was okay with who he was. Because Magnus was always there, reassuring him, telling him that he was worth it, and that made all the difference in the world to Alec. Knowing his warlock boyfriend loved him, no matter what.

Magnus slid his arms around him and pushed him against the desk as their kiss deepened. The marble of the table dug into Alec's back, so he pushed Magnus away and led him around the desk to the big chair behind it. Magnus shoved him in the chair and straddled him, raining kisses down his throat. His hands were under Alec's hoodie and he pulled it over his head.

"We're going to finish what we started in the shower this morning," Magnus whispered hoarsely in Alec's ear before turning his lips back to Alec's neck. Alec let his head rest against the back of the chair and closed his eyes as his boyfriend worked his mouth down over his chest. He felt Magnus's hot lips on his nipple and moaned as the feeling of it tingled through his body, sending shivers down his spine. He forgot that they were actually sitting in a chair that belonged to the head of the Institute. That this was an official place, not a place to make out in.

He forgot about that and about everything else as Magnus slid off his lap and opened his pants. He went down on his knees between Alec's legs and kissed his abdomen and trailed further down. The next thing Alec knew was the warmth and the wetness of Magnus's mouth on him. He gasped and opened his eyes to look down at his boyfriend. Alec sighed as he let the feeling of pleasure come over him. His entire body was singing with happiness.

It wasn't just the sex that made him feel like this. It was that boy. That boy between his legs, who loved him and whom he loved. And he felt so insanely lucky and happy that he was his. That they belonged together, however impossible that might seem, and how incredibly close they'd been to losing each other. He still could hardly believe that he had him back.

Magnus increased his rhythm and the pressure and all thoughts fled from Alec's brain. He was overwhelmed by the strong sucking motion, which was almost painful. With a loud moan he came and felt his release leave his body and enter Magnus. When Magnus finally let go, Alec reached out to him, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up and in his arms. Magnus buried his head in Alec's neck and Alec felt his lips press against the soft skin there.

He nuzzled in Magnus's hair. "Aku cinta kamu," he whispered softly.

Magnus sat up in his lap and smiled at him brilliantly, "You speak Indonesian!"

"Well," Alec confessed, "I only know this one line. But you could teach me more, if you want to?"

Magnus was trailing with his fingers over Alec's bare torso, "I'd love that."

There was a knock on the door and the next moment Isabelle strode in. "What the hell," she yelled upon seeing them, but she smiled.

Magnus turned around in Alec's lap and Alec was grateful that the warlock was blocking his sister's view from him. It wasn't as if she'd never seen him bare-chested before, but his fly was still open. He hastily reached down, shifted his underwear and closed his pants.

"Anywaaaayyy," Isabelle said, "Dinner's in the kitchen, whenever you guys are ready."

She turned around and yelled on the way out, "Next time use a lock, or use a private room if you want to make out so badly!"

Magnus turned back and grinned at Alec. "But I actually liked the fact that we were doing this in this big important library chair."

Alec smiled and pushed his boyfriend off of him, "Of course you do," he said, "You're so depraved, aren't you?"

"And proud of it, too," Magnus confirmed.

Alec picked up his sweater and put it on. "Come on, let's eat."

"Alexander?" Magnus asked, while they left the library. "Can I stay here with you tonight?"

Alec smiled widely at his boyfriend, who looked at him expectantly. "Of course. Always."


	79. Día de Mudanza

**AMS 79 Día de mudanza**

 **Chapter 79** **: Moving Day**

 _ **Alec**_

Alec se encontraba parado a la mitad de la habitación analizándolo todo. Las paredes estaban vacías. Los estantes del librero igual. La cama hecha en sábanas blancas. Lucía como cualquier otro cuarto impersonal del Instituto. En el piso, cerca de la puerta, una docena de cajas con libros, ropas y algunas otras cosas.

Era el día de la mudanza. Siempre lo supo. Algún día partiría. Era algo bastante común para los Cazadores de Sombras. Tan pronto como ajustaban los 18, se iban de la casa de sus padres. Visitaban otros Institutos o se marchaban a Idris a estudiar leyes o a especializarse en el estudio de las Runas. Pero él no haría nada de eso. Ese día, él se movería con su novio, El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Eso lo hacía sobresalir de los demás. No se sabía de ningún otro cazador de sombras que hubiese hecho algo similar. Sabía que la gente lo criticaba debido a eso. Ser gay era ya algo bastante malo, pero salir con un brujo... él tenía suerte que los nuevos Acuerdos se hubiesen llevado a cabo. En estos se estipulaba que ahora los brujos y los cazadores eran amigos. Y estaban del mismo lado. Si Magnus hubiera sido un hada... Estarían en serios problemas. Desde lo de la Paz Fría, estaba prohibido tener algún tipo de relación con un hada.

Hubo un toquido en la puerta que lo hizo girar. Era su madre, parada en el marco. Ella había llegado de Idris temprano esa mañana. — ¿En serio necesitas irte hoy mismo? –preguntó ella un poco frustrada. —Pero, ¿por qué la prisa? Alec.

—¿Por qué la prisa? –contestó él. —Tengo a Magnus de vuelta, no voy a desperdiciar ni un segundo más lejos de él. Además, ¿tienes alguna buena razón para que me quede?

—Que te amo, -dijo ella con tristeza.

—Entonces, ¿no quieres verme feliz? –dijo Alec como respuesta.

Maryse asintió y Alec aprovechó para continuar. —No tengas miedo de ya no verme. Aún estaré viniendo cada día. Necesito entrenar. Necesito asegurarme de que Jace no nos meta en más problemas. De sobra sabes que esa es su especialidad. –sonrió Alec.

Maryse le devolvió la sonrisa. —Que bueno saberlo. ¿Necesitas ayuda con esas cajas?

—No, no la necesita. –dijo una voz familiar por detrás de Maryse. Magnus estaba en la puerta tronando sus dedos. Las cajas desaparecieron de la vista de Maryse y esta tragó saliva. Alec se rio de ella al mismo tiempo que Magnus la pasaba de largo mientras chispas azules iluminaban sus manos.

—Las delicias de salir con un brujo, -dijo Alec arqueando las cejas.

—Debes tener cuidado con eso, -dijo Alec entonces. — ¿Cómo sabes que las cajas no aplastaron a Presidente Meow?

—Porque, -dijo Magnus viendo a Alec acusatoriamente, —Yo siempre sé dónde está mi gato y no haría nada para dañarlo.

— ¿Pero cómo sabes dónde está? –preguntó Alec. —No siempre estás seguro de su paradero.

—Uhm, -Magnus estaba contrariado. —Pero si lo sé, porque lo deje encerrado en la cocina para estar seguro.

Magnus tomó a Alec de la mano revisando el cuarto vacío. —Parece que ya todas tus cosas están listas, -dijo sonriendo.

—Pero, ¿aún se quedaran a cenar esta noche? ¿Cierto? -Preguntó Maryse.

—Claro, -aseguró Magnus. —Nos encantará acompañarlos, ¿No es así, querido?

—Mph, -tosió Alec sintiéndose un poco incómodo ante los cariños que Magnus hacía frente a su madre.

Entonces caminaron a la cocina para encontrarse con Jace y Clary que eran los que cocinaban esa noche. —Hola Magnus, -saludo Clary.

—Jace hizo espagueti para Alec, ¿gustas acompañarnos?

—Por supuesto, ¿A quién no le gusta el espagueti? –dijo Magnus como respuesta mirando a Alec. — ¿Apuesto a que el espagueti es tu comida favorita?

—No realmente. De hecho no tengo una comida favorita. –se quejó Alec. —Pero Jace hace un espagueti fabuloso. Es muy bueno cocinando comida Italiana.

—Por supuesto que sí, -confirmó Jace mientras llenaba un tazón con salsa roja sobre la mesa. –Todos se sentaron alrededor a comer.

—¿Dónde está Isabelle? –preguntó Alec.

—No se sentía muy bien para desayunar, -dijo Clary.

Alec sacudió su cabeza y se levantó. —No estoy de acuerdo con eso, voy a hablar con ella.

Se apresuró a la habitación de Izzy y golpeó la puerta. —Izzy déjame entrar.

Ella quitó el cerrojo y él se abrió paso recargándose en el marco. El cuarto era un desastre. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y había ropa regada por todos lados. Ella estaba sentada en su cómoda, toda deprimida.

—Por favor, ven a comer con nosotros. –pidió Alec.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y murmuró algo sobre no tener hambre. Él se dirigió hacia ella y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. —Mira, yo sé que es difícil estar aquí sin Simon, pero todos nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte. No debes enfrentar esto tú sola. Ven, únete a nosotros. Habla con nosotros. Estamos muy preocupados por ti.

— ¡Ah!, -contestó con una mueca, -Odio que estén preocupados por mí y que me mires con esos ojos de tristeza.

—No te vemos con tristeza entonces, ¿de acuerdo? Lo prometo. –dijo Alec empujándola. —Contaremos chistes y diremos cosas estúpidas para distraerte.

Isabelle sonrió levemente y él la levantó de la silla. Caminaron juntos para unirse a los demás en la cocina. Todos celebraron la compañía de Isabelle.

Después de cenar, Alec se despidió de su madre con un abrazo y la promesa de que estaría ahí el siguiente lunes a las 8:30 para su entrenamiento. Y por supuesto, si se daba alguna emergencia podían contar con él. —Brooklyn no está al otro lado del mundo, -dijo él.

—Pero yo recuerdo, -agregó Jace. —Que decías odiar Brooklyn.

—Yo nunca dije eso, -aclaró Alec rápidamente. Sus cejas arqueadas con asombro.

—Sí, sí lo dijiste. –intervino Isabelle. —Cuando encontramos al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y este estaba dando una gran fiesta y nosotros queríamos colarnos en ella, todo lo que dijiste fue, "Es en Brooklyn y yo detesto Brooklyn"

—Ok, bueno. –dijo Alec encogiéndose de hombros y un poco avergonzado. —Las cosas cambian.

Alec y Magnus se retiraron entonces, caminando a través del frío invierno de la noche. Las calles de Nueva York rugían con el estruendo ruido de la gente celebrando el primer fin de semana del año en las calles, sin importar el frío que estaba haciendo.

—El 2008 será nuestro año, -dijo Magnus tomando a Alec de la mano.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Alec.

—Porque vamos a pasarlo juntos. –contestó Magnus sonriendo levemente a Alec pero sin poder ocultar el fugaz brillo, inconfundible por cierto, en los ojos de gato de Magnus. —Cada uno de los días de este año y cada uno de los días de los años que vendrán.

—Estoy en ello, -respondió Alec, apretando fuertemente sus dedos contra los de Magnus.

Su teléfono estaba sonando en medio de la noche. Atontadamente lo alcanzó para dejarlo en la mesa de noche. En la pantalla brillaba el nombre de Jace y entonces se apresuró a contestar. — ¿Qué pasa? –dijo a medio respirar y calladamente para no despertar a Magnus.

—Tenemos una llamada de disturbios desde un hotel. Hay un tipo de pleito entre una manada de lobos y un clan de vampiros. Los hombres lobo han rodeado el hotel para prevenir que los vampiros escapen. Clary, Izzy y yo ya vamos en camino, pero no nos caerían mal los refuerzos.

—Está bien, voy para allá. –Alec apagó el celular y abrió el closet para sacar su traje de guerrero. Magnus se estiró en la cama y se enderezó para preguntar por lo que estaba pasando.

—Nada, nada. Vuelve a dormir, -le dijo Alec.

—No, contestó Magnus indignado. —Dime que pasa.

—Una disputa entre vampiros y hombres lobo. Aparentemente una manada ha rodeado el Hotel Dumort

Magnus se dio el levantón de la cama. —Yo voy contigo. –dijo.

—No tienes que hacer eso. –agregó Alec. —Este es mi trabajo, no el tuyo.

—Ya lo sé, -dijo Magnus. —Pero yo quiero ir. Quiero ver que es lo que está pasando. –sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad. Se veía emocionado. Alec solo sacudió su cabeza. —Está bien. Como quieras, pero más vale que no me distraigas.

Magnus rio a carcajadas mientras se ponía un pantalón negro y un deslumbrante saco largo y negro.

Al llegar al Hotel Dumort, fue evidente lo que pasaba. Una gran manada de hombres lobo se encontraba alineada frente a la calle del hotel. Su formación clásica, el líder al frente de la manada, aullando a la luna. Un cliché, pensó Alec.

Clary, Isabelle y Jace estaban en la puerta del hotel, cada uno con una daga serafín en sus manos, pero aparte, el látigo de Isabelle centelleaba en la otra. Magnus sacudió la cabeza al ver la escena. — ¿Qué es lo que planean hacer? ¿Atacar a los lobos?

—No en mi turno, -dijo Alec antes de empezar a correr. Se plantó firmemente entre los tres cazadores y el líder los lobos. Buscó la mirada del más grande de los lobos para preguntar, "¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¿Puedes por favor hablar conmigo?"

Jace, detrás de él, bufó. —No creo que estén en la mejor disposición de hablar en estos momentos. Lo que quieren es atacar el hotel.

—Pero, ¿saben por qué? –preguntó Magnus que estaba ya acomodado a un lado de Alec.

—No tengo la menor idea. Recibimos una llamada del Hotel Dumort que decía que se habían visto hombres lobo rondando el hotel, espiando a los vampiros. El vampiro que llamó actuaba como una prima donna, como si no tuvieran pista de lo que provocó a los hombres lobo, -dijo Jace rodando los ojos.

—Que bien, -dijo Alec. — ¿Trató alguien ya de llamar a Luke?

—Luke ya no está a cargo, pero he testeado a Maia.

Justo en ese momento una chica venía corriendo por la calle. Alec se giró y la reconoció. —Justo, ahí está ella. –dijo.

Maia se detuvo justo frente a él, respirando pesadamente y con las manos en sus rodillas. Magnus extendió su mano y palmeó su espalda levemente. —Ya, ya, -dijo quedamente.

Maia miró entonces a los lobos. — ¿Qué demonios? –gritó hacía ellos. —Se volvieron locos ¿o qué?

— ¿Eres tú la nueva líder de la manada? –preguntó Alec.

—Sí, lo siento. –dijo ella. —Hay un vampiro llamado Elliott. Este llegó al Hunter's Moon buscando pelea. Algunos de los de mi manada decidieron seguirlo hasta aquí y atacar el hotel. No lo sabía. Lo siento.

—Bueno, ¿puedes hacer que se marchen? –preguntó Alec. —Porque sería agradable que yo pueda regresar a casa a dormir. ¿Sabes? Es media noche.

—Yo sé, yo sé. –Maia los miró desesperada. —De verdad lo lamento.

En ese momento la puerta del hotel se abrió y una chica salió de ahí. Alec la reconoció como una de las vampiro que Rafael había llevado a su mesa la noche en que él salió a comer con Magnus en el Taki's.

— ¡Lily! –dijo Magnus. —Que bueno que llegas.

Los hombres lobo a su espalda comenzaron a gruñir en cuanto vieron a la chica vampiro, pero acallaron al movimiento de mano que Maia hizo. Ordenándoles que partieran. Después de todo ella era la nueva Alpha, no tenían otra opción más que obedecer. Uno a uno fueron dando la vuelta y caminaron alejándose del hotel, no de buena gana, obviamente.

Los tacones de Lily golpeaban el pavimento mientras encaraba a los Cazadores de Sombras de frente. — ¿Ustedes que están haciendo aquí? –les reto.

— ¿Cómo? –dijo Jace indignado. —Recibimos una llamada de disturbios desde este hotel.

—No de mí, -contestó ella fríamente. —Yo puedo manejar sola a mi clan, muchas gracias.

—Pues no se nota, -dijo Jace y Alec levantó la mano en advertencia. —No, Jace.

Lily rodó sus ojos a Jace y se giró hacía Maia. —Pon en orden a tus lobos, Maia. Esto es realmente molesto.

—Ya sé, -dijo Maia, pasando sus manos por el pelo. —Pero no deberías permitir que tus vampiros se paseen por el Hunter's Moon.

—Yo no puedo decirles que hacer y que no. Yo no soy un Alpha como tú. Nosotros somos vampiros.

—Por supuesto que puedes, Lily. –agregó Magnus. —Tú eres su líder.

Lily sacudió la cabeza, pero Maia miró a Magnus esperanzadoramente.

— ¿Podrías ayudarnos Magnus? Nosotros no tenemos idea de cómo ser líderes.

—Habla por ti misma, -dijo Lily enojada. —Eres tú la que no tiene idea, no yo. Ahora que se han ido los lobos, creo que la situación se considera resuelta, -dijo mirando alrededor. — ¿Por qué siguen aquí? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Alec y los demás.

Alec arqueó las cejas pero no contestó. En su lugar, se dirigió a Jace. —Parece, que nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado. Deberíamos irnos a casa. -Jace asintió. Los dos se dieron la vuelta para alejarse seguidos de Clary e Isabelle. Maia continuaba hablando con Magnus pero Lily ya se había marchado. —Entonces, ¿puedo llamarte? –escuchó Alec decir a Maia, antes de que está le mirará, asintiera y partiera. Rápidamente Magnus y Alec se hallaban solos en la calle. Magnus sonrió a Alec y lo tomó de la mano. —Así que, ¿así es esto de vivir como Cazador de Sombras? Rumiando alrededor de la noche por las oscuras calles de la ciudad? Caminaron de vuelta a Brooklyn. —Es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando, -dijo Alec sonriendo. —Porque no voy a irme a ningún otro lado.

—Y yo no quiero que te vayas. –replicó Magnus. —La vida será una aventura a tu lado.


	80. La mujer lobo y la vampira

Capítulo 80: El hombre lobo y el vampiro

Chapter 80: The Werewolf and the Vampiro Notas:

Descargo de responsabilidad: una pequeña parte del diálogo entre Alec y Lily. Esta historia se copia de Born Into Endless Night, una historia que puedes encontrar en el libro Tales of the Shadowhunters Academy de Cassandra Clare. (Vea el final del capítulo para más notas).

Texto del capítulo

 _ **Magnus**_

A Magnus le sorprendió lo rápido que fue la vida después de que Alec se mudara. Y lo rápido que estaba acostumbrándose a que Alec viviera con él. Cuando se despertó, la mañana después del extraño choque entre los hombres lobo y los vampiros, ya pensaba que era normal y natural encontrar a Alec en la cama junto a él. Despertó de nuevo al olor del café y le encantó. Y así, los días se convirtieron lentamente en semanas a medida que 2008 se desarrollaba frente a ellos. Alec se levantaba temprano todas las mañanas, preparaba el café y le llevaba a Magnus una taza en la cama antes de marcharse al Instituto. Por lo general, llegaba a casa a mitad del día. Pasando la tarde y las primeras horas de la noche con Magnus, y luego salía nuevamente a cazar demonios. Los fines de semana salían juntos, a cenar, a ver una película o un concierto. A veces junto a Jace y Clary. La vida era buena.

Maia llamó unas semanas después del incidente con los hombres lobo en el Hotel Dumort, y preguntó si podía llegar para hablar algunas cosas. El martes por la noche recibieron la visita y para sorpresa de Magnus, ella llegó con Lily. Ambas chicas eran jóvenes e inexpertas y tenían dificultades para liderar a su manada y a su clan. Alec estaba fuera con Jace cazando demonios, y Magnus lo extrañaba profundamente. Principalmente porque las chicas se gritaban entre ellas y actuaban de forma insoportable. Él preferiría una noche en el sofá, mirar una película y acariciarse con Alec. En vez de eso, tuvo que escuchar a dos adolescentes actuando una contra la otra y sin intención de escuchar. Magnus le pusó los ojos en blanco ante el Presidente, que saltó sobre la mesa, como si estuviera tratando de interponerse entre las chicas que peleaban. Magnus tenía sus manos en su cabello, cuando la puerta se abrió y Alec finalmente entró. Se levantó de un salto para saludarlo, solo para darse cuenta de que no estaba del mejor humor.

"¿Qué pasó?" -preguntó Magnus.

"Jace pasó", se quejó Alec, "me aseguró que eran simples demonios Oblong y en lugar de eso, nos enfrentamos a un demonio dragón. ¡Se supone que están extintos! " Se frotó el brazo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"¿Estás herido?" –se apresuró Magnus. "Estaré bien. Ese demonio me torció el brazo hasta casi arrancarlo, pero Jace lo mató antes de que pasara" -Alec parecía agrio y Magnus no pudo evitar reírse un poco, lo que hizo a Alec solo más enojado.

"Si te vas a reír de mí, por favor vete. Vuelve con tus visitantes ". Magnus lo besó en la frente antes de volver a la mesa de café, donde las chicas todavía peleaban.

"¡No puedes simplemente matar a alguien, Lily!" -dijo Maia. Tenía los codos sobre la mesa y las manos debajo de la barbilla, con una expresión de exasperación en la cara.

"¿Por qué no?" - preguntó Lily. "Este lobo tuyo caminó por nuestro hotel, en nuestro terreno. Tenemos todo el derecho de defendernos ". "¿Pero por qué tendrías que matarlo? ¿No puedes simplemente decirle que se vaya? " -aclaró Maia.

"Porque", -Lily pusó los ojos en blanco, "Él no escuchará de todos modos. Entonces, ¿por qué no matarlo? "Ugh, eres tan desesperada", -suspiró profundamente Maia. "Bueno. ¿Sabes qué? Le diré a mi manada que se mantenga alejada del hotel de ahora en adelante, si le dices a tu clan que se mantenga alejado del Hunter's Moon". Lily puso mala cara pero no se quejó. Bien, pensó Magnus, finalmente estamos llegando a algo. Nada era menos cierto, porque Maia lanzó el siguiente problema, algunas dificultades que tenían con las sirenas y Lily sugirió nuevamente que simplemente siguieran adelante y las mataran.

"¡No puedes hablar en serio!" -gritó Maia, perdiendo la paciencia. "No puedes resolver todos los problemas con matar".

"Explica por qué no?" -respondió Lily y su discusión comenzó otra vez desde el principio. Así transcurrieron durante bastante tiempo y Magnus no tenía idea de cómo resolverlo. Estaba a punto de echarlos de la casa cuando Alec lo interrumpió de repente. Estaba parado en el mostrador, mirando su teléfono cuando Lily dijo, una vez más, que no entendía por qué no podía matar a las sirenas.

"¿Sabías, Lily ...?" -La voz de Alec sonaba fría. Magnus se volvió hacia su novio, sorprendido. Maia y Lily también se sorprendieron ante la repentina intrusión de Alec. Alec continuó como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, "... que pasas más de la mitad del tiempo que estás hablando provocando a Magnus y Maia, en lugar de ofrecer soluciones? Y les haces pasar la misma cantidad de tiempo discutiendo contigo. Lo que quiere decir que estás haciendo que todo dure el doble. Lo que significa que estás perdiendo el tiempo de todos. Esa no es una manera realmente eficiente para que un líder se comporte ". Lily se veía absolutamente sorprendida y luego horrorizada por haber sido expuesta. Ella le siseó a Alec, "Nadie te preguntó, Cazador de sombras".

"Soy un cazador de sombras", -dijo Alec, muy tranquilo. "El problema que tienes con las sirenas. El Instituto de Río de Janeiro tenía el mismo problema hace un par de años. Yo sé todo acerca de eso. ¿Quieres que te diga? ¿O quieres acabar con media docena de turistas ahogados en un barco a Staten Island? Mínimo esa misma cantidad de Cazadores de Sombras estarán haciéndote preguntas embarazosas y una vocecita en tu cabeza estará gritando: " 'Guau, me gustaría haber escuchado a Alec Lightwood cuando tuve la oportunidad' ".

Magnus miró a su novio, impresionado, y le guiñó un ojo cuando lo miró fijamente. Alec respondió con una pequeña sonrisa torcida, lo que Magnus pensó que era tan lindo. Maia se comió una galleta mientras Lily se enfurruñaba, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "No me hagas perder el tiempo, Lily", -dijo Alec después de unos momentos. "¿Qué deseas?"

"Quiero que te sientes y me ayudes, supongo", -se quejó Lily. Alec levantó las cejas y fue a sentarse a la mesa. Les explicó a las chicas lo que se había hecho el Instituto de Río de Janeiro y, afortunadamente, ambas coincidieron en que era mejor idea que matar a las sirenas. A Magnus le encantaba lo seguro que estaba Alec, lo claras que eran sus ideas y cómo él no permitía que Lily se saliera con la suya con comentarios estúpidos. También se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba tomando en serio. Al final de la tarde, incluso le estrechó la mano y sonrió. "Vuelvan la próxima semana", -dijo Alec, "Y podemos evaluar cómo fue todo. ¿Bueno?" "Está bien", - asintió ella.

"¿Y tú también vendrás, Maia?" "Por supuesto", -dijo Maia. "Gracias, Alec." "De nada", -respondió, "Ahora váyanse, por favor. Estoy cansado." Sin embargo, él les sonrió, para que supieran que no estaba molesto. Después de que cerró la puerta, Magnus lo tomó en sus brazos.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias", -dijo aliviado, "Me estaba volviendo loco. Estuve tan cerca de enviarlas a ambas al Sahara, te lo digo ". Alec sonrió y besó la punta de la nariz de Magnus. "No hay problema, de hecho, me gustó". "Tú y esa chica vampiro, quien lo hubiera pensado". - sonrió Magnus. "Tal vez ahora es mi turno de ponerme celoso".

"Ha", -sonrió Alec, "Esa es la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado esta noche. ¡Y sabes cuántas cosas ridículas he escuchado! Ahora, ven, realmente quiero pasar un tiempo relajándonos en el sofá antes de irnos a la cama. Todavía me duele el hombro". "Te daré un masaje", Magnus retorció las manos, "Dicen que tengo manos mágicas". Alec se rió y fue el sonido más maravilloso que Magnus había escuchado todo el día. Decidió que lo iba a hacer reír un poco más. Se sentaron en el sofá y Magnus le quitó el suéter de Alec, conjuró un poco de aceite para masajes e hizo que Alec se sentara en una almohada en el suelo frente a él. Deslizó sus manos sobre los hombros tonificados de Alec, hundiendo sus dedos en los músculos, agregando presión y quitando la tensión.

"Siempre trabajas tan duro para todos los demás", -dijo cuando Alec estiró la cabeza, cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. "Ahora es mi turno de cuidarte". "Siempre me cuidas", -respondió Alec mientras Magnus pasaba los dedos sobre los hombros y el cuello de Alec. "Por supuesto, es mi trabajo", dijo Magnus. "Ese es literalmente mi trabajo". "¿Cómo es eso?" -preguntó Alec.

"¿No lo sabías? Estaba caminando por la Quinta Avenida y vi este póster, que decía que Alexander Lightwood necesitaba un novio / cuidador para los músculos adoloridos después de cazar demonios ", -Magnus escuchó la alegría en su propia voz.

"¿Y te inscribiste?" -preguntó Alec, sonriendo. "Sí," Magnus lo acercó un poco más, "Porque pensé, demonios, está buenísimo". Alec se rió en voz alta ante eso. "Lo habría hecho gratis, también", -continuó Magnus, "pero es bueno obtener un poco de dinero".

"¿Te están pagando ?"

"Sí. Pedí que me pagaran con la sangre de las vírgenes, pero me dijeron que ya había tomado la única virgen que tenían. Así que ahora tu madre me paga quinientos dólares al día por eso ". - dijo Magnus:" Me sorprende que no lo supieras? "

"¡De ninguna manera!" -Alec giró su cabeza y miró a Magnus, sonriendo ampliamente, sus ojos brillando en azul. "¿Recibes quinientos dólares de mi madre cada día por cuidarme? Me tienes que dar una parte de ese dinero ".

"No. Es mi dinero ", -dijo Magnus," Tú no tendrás nada de eso. Lo necesito para comprarte regalos y aceite de masaje ".

Alec se rió y presionó su cabeza contra Magnus. "Eres un brujo loco". "Tú lo has dicho", -respondió Magnus, "me gusta cuando te ríes". "Bueno, eres bueno para hacerme reír, así que es tu día de suerte, supongo". -Alec levantó sus cejas de manera significativa y se levantó del piso. De pie frente a Magnus, lo alcanzó tirando de él y lo pusó en sus brazos. Lo siguiente que Magnus sintió fueron los labios de Alec en los suyos que lo besaban hasta perder el aliento. Cuando finalmente terminó el beso, Alec lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo ampliamente. "Vamos", -dijo y se dio la vuelta, llevando a Magnus con él a la habitación.

Notas del autor:

Descargo de responsabilidad: para aquellos de ustedes que conocen a Skam, saben que robé todo el párrafo donde Magnus dice que le están pagando por cuidar de Alec de Skam. Para aquellos de ustedes que no saben Skam: ¡Vaya, busquen en Google y véanlo ahora! Temporada 3. Te encantará, te lo garantizo. Te encantará y arruinará tu vida. Además, mi siguiente historia es una fanfiction de Skam Season 3. 3

Notas del traductor:

Como ustedes saben, traducir está historia me ha venido tomando mucho más tiempo del que pensé cuando comencé. Está historia me encanto. El trabajo que la autora puso en la historia me encanto cuando la leí y definitivamente supe que debía traducirla para los hispanohablantes. Una disculpa, no es falta de motivación sino de tiempo. He estado hasta el tope de trabajo. Tal que llegada la noche caigo en la almohada ya dormida. Haré todo lo posible por acelerar el ritmo en la traducción. Muchas gracias por su comprensión y paciencia.


End file.
